Le Projet A
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.
1. Prologue

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Alors :

Harry Potter et tous son univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Dragons à Cressida Crowell et à Dreamworks

Raiponce à Disney (et accessoirement aux Frères Grimm)

Les 5 légendes à William Joyce et à Dreamworks

Rebelle à Pixar (Disney ?)

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cette fiction va raconter les 7 années des Big Four à Poudlard, plus deux années supplémentaires. Et cela pour environ une grosse cinquantaine de chapitres, plus des Annexes, plus un épilogue et peut-être des OS post-épilogues. Bref, on est parti pour un bout de temps ensemble.

_Note 3 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 4 : _Je n'ai actuellement pas de bêta-correcteur/trice et j'en cherche un. Cependant, j'écris aussi sur le fandom Harry Potter donc ça m'arrangerai d'en trouver un(e) qui accepterait de corriger ces fics-là autant que celle-ci. Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Partie 1 : En avant pour Poudlard**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Prologue : Aux quatre coins du Royaume-Unis**

Jack était, malgré l'interdiction de sa mère, pieds nus. Pieds nus dans l'herbe, au bord du petit lac près de la maison de son Grand-père, en train de ronchonner. L'été 1989 était particulièrement chaud, et Jack détestait la chaleur. Mais depuis que sa sœur avait failli se noyer dans le lac, il n'était plus question d'y mettre un pied. Il était courageux, mais pas fou. Sa mère l'étriperait vif s'il avait le malheur de mettre un seul orteil dans l'eau. Alors Jack était condamné à râler contre la chaleur, en laissant son regard bleu dériver sur les eaux du lac.

Ses ronchonnements prirent bien vite fin quand il vit une chouette faire un piqué vers la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Les rares chouettes qui volaient la journée étaient des messagères, d'habitudes toutes destinées à son Grand-père. Mais pas celle-là, pas aujourd'hui. Cette lettre, elle était pour lui.

Jack se releva d'un bond, puis se précipita à l'intérieur. Il prit quand même garde à remettre ses chaussures avant de franchir le pas de la porte. Sa mère n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un à se mettre à dos.

La jeune femme était d'ailleurs dans la cuisine, la fameuse lettre entre les mains. Quand elle vit son fils entrer en trombe, elle réprima un sourire triste. Cette lettre était ce qu'elle redoutait depuis longtemps. Le « Poudlard » écrit en grand sur le devant de l'enveloppe ne laissait aucun doute. Son fils allait bientôt partir loin d'elle.

« - Maman ? Maman ? C'est ma lettre ? »

Tatiana « Tooth » Overland finit par sortir de sa contemplation.

« - Oui. Tu vois qu'elle a fini par arriver. Je te l'avais dit. Seul l'héritier du Clan est privé de magie. Tu ne risquais rien. Poudlard te tend les bras.

- Reste à savoir s'ils ne nous le renverrons pas aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, s'exclama une grosse voix.

- North, ne dis pas ça !

North Overland était grand autant que sa belle-fille était frêle. Plus de deux mètres de haut, et un ventre qu'il devait à son régime « lait et cookies ». Sans se départir de son sourire, il attrapa la lettre.

« - Les Animaux Fantastiques, chaudron taille 2, baguette,… Bon, eh bien je pense que c'est clair, il va falloir se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Et prendre Jack,… soupira l'homme. »

D'habitude, ni lui ni Tatiana ne prenait le risque de prendre Jack pour faire les courses. Pas depuis que le garnement avait réussi à faire exploser tout le stock de pétards de Zonko. Deux fois.

« - C'est vrai ? Je peux venir ? demanda Jack.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Tu dois être là pour qu'Ollivander te trouve une baguette, répondit sa mère.

- Super !

- Nous irons après-demain. Pendant que ta petite sœur est chez nos cousins. Pas la peine d'amener deux catastrophes en même temps au Chemin de Traverse. Mais tu as intérêt à être sage, Jack, gronda North. À la moindre bêtise, tu n'échapperas pas à la fessée, tout second du Clan que tu es.

- Promis, Grand-père. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bien plus au nord de là, une jeune fille était loin de se plaindre de la chaleur. C'était le meilleur moment pour chasser. Les animaux, insouciants, sortaient de leur cachette pour profiter de la lumière, au même titre que les humains.

Mérida pila net. Quelques mètres plus loin, un lapin mâchonnait un pissenlit. La jeune fille se décala d'un pas, se cachant dans les arbres, encocha une flèche, banda son arc et…. N'eut pas le temps de tirer. Quelques secondes à peine avant qu'elle ne tire, un hibou avait fondu sur la proie insouciante et l'avait emportée au loin, vers le château.

Mérida se retint d'hurler. Elle voulait juste faire peur à ce lapin, en tirant sur le tronc derrière lui. Et voilà qu'un hibou idiot attrapait cette pauvre bête sous son nez. La jeune fille comptait bien se venger du volatile. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où un oiseau nocturne se rendait en pleine journée, surtout avec une lettre à la patte : le Château Dunbroch.

La rousse enfourcha Angus, son cheval, puis parti comme une furie vers la bâtisse que l'on apercevait au loin. Elle y arriva en un petit quart d'heure. Elle dessella le cheval, lui donna une carotte, puis demanda à un des garçons d'écurie de bien vouloir le panser. Si le hibou apportait la lettre à laquelle Mérida pensait, il était peu probable qu'elle ait la possibilité de faire une autre ballade aujourd'hui.

À peine eut elle le temps mettre un pied dans le château, qu'un elfe de maison vint la quérir. Apparemment, « Madame sa Mère », comme disait le petit serviteur, requérait sa présence dans le salon attenant à la bibliothèque. Le Salon des Annonces, comme l'appelait Mérida. C'était là que son père annonçait tout ce qui allait avoir des répercussions sur la famille. Pour la jeune fille, y être invité personnellement était un bon moyen pour sentir une saine dose de stress s'écouler dans ses veines.

Sans perdre trop de temps, elle se dirigea vers la pièce. Sa mère serait déjà bien assez énervée par son état général, à savoir sa robe déchirée et ses cheveux garnis de feuilles, pour qu'elle puisse se permettre arriver exagérément en retard. En se retrouvant dans le mauvais couloir, elle maudit un instant son père d'être un châtelain. Après 11 ans à habiter ici, elle arrivait encore à se perdre dans la bâtisse. Elle rebroussa chemin, puis tourna à droite au croisement. Elle arriva enfin devant la bonne porte. Un peu anxieuse, elle toqua à la porte du salon.

« - Ah, Mérida, ma fille. Te voilà enfin. Ta mère et moi commencions…

- Mérida ! Où as-tu encore été trainé ? Dans les bois, je suppose, au vu de l'état abominable de ta robe. Sans parler de tes cheveux. Ne les avais-je pas attachés, ce matin ?

- Comme tous les matins, mère. Et comme tous les matins, je les aie détachés dès que j'ai quitté le domaine sur Angus.

- Une jeune demoiselle bien élevée, fille de seigneur de surcroit, doit toujours être bien mise. Que ce serait-il passé si nous t'avions appelé ici pour que tu présentes tes hommages à quelqu'un d'important.

- Vous auriez envoyé un bataillon de ces maudits elfes me rendre présentable. Comme d'habitude.

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu avais des passe-temps de jeune fille normale. Comme la broderie ou…

- Élinor, très chère, je m'excuse de vous interrompre dans ce moment de communion mère-fille, mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Mérida, si je t'ai appelé ici, c'est que j'ai reçu une lettre te concernant.

- Une lettre me concernant ? Par pitié Père, ne me dites pas que c'est encore une demande en mariage du Seigneur Dingwall.

- Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi tu as refusé de… commença Élinor.

- Ma chère, s'il-vous-plaît, ne recommencez pas. Non Mérida, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. C'est une lettre de Poudlard. Tu es officiellement inscrite à l'école de Sorcellerie.

- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda la rousse, sautillant presque sur place. Vous,… vous ne voulez plus m'empêcher d'y aller.

- Non, ma fille. On a décidé de te laisser partir. Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse demain, répondit le géant roux. »

Faisant fi des convenances, la jeune fille s'avança et serra son père, ou tu du moins son ventre vu la taille de l'homme, contre elle.

« - Merci père. Infiniment.

- De rien petite princesse. Maintenant, je pense que ta mère à quelques conseils à te donner avant ton départ, même s'il n'est que dans un mois. Je vous laisse.

- Bien. Saches tout d'abord que Poudlard regorge de la prochaine génération de Lord. Il faudra donc veiller à te conduire convenablement et… »

Désespérée, Mérida se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. En entendant sa mère la reprendre sur le peu de grâce dont elle avait fait preuve pendant se laissé-allé, elle soupira, ne pensant qu'à une chose : « Vivement Poudlard »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au sud du Pays de Galle, se trouvait un autre jeune homme. Penché à la fenêtre, il regardait le soleil disparaître au loin à l'ouest. Ces magnifiques couchés de soleil étaient l'un des rares avantages de vivre à Beurk, pensa Harold. Puis, dans la pénombre rougeâtre du crépuscule, une gigantesque ombre volante traversa la demi-sphère orange de part en part. Les pensées du jeune homme se firent bien plus amères en apercevant un des nombreux désavantages de vivre à Beurk. Une voix hurla soudain :

« - DRAGON ! »

Harold ne perdit pas une seconde. Enfilant ses bottes, il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte en grand. Contrairement à ses attentes, ce n'était pas une horde de dragon qui surgissait des ténèbres, mais une simple chouette, poursuivie par un Cauchemar Monstrueux. Le volatile se rua à l'intérieur, toujours poursuivit par le reptile. Harold était prêt à refermer la porte, dans l'espoir futile d'empêcher le dragon d'entrer, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre de plus.

Dans un déferlement de bruit et de poussière, la bête fut mise à terre avant d'être achevée. Le macabre de la situation empêcha Harold de fermer les yeux, devenus habitués à ce genre de scène. Devant lui, Stoïk « la Brute » Horrib'Haddock, venait de tuer un énième dragon. Les yeux rivés sur le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure mortelle du monstre en écailles, le jeune garçon ne vit pas son père approcher.

« - Harold Horrib'Haddock. Que fais-tu ENCORE dehors ? Mais ordre ne sont-ils pas assez clair ? Quand la vigie crie « DRAGON », toute personne ne faisant pas partie des Chasseurs doit se mettre à l'abri au plus vite.

- Mais papa…

- Et il me semble que tu es loin d'être un chasseur. Et que l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte, une porte en BOIS, est loin d'être ce que l'on peut appeler un lieu sûr. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Oui papa. Mais tu sais, je…

- Pas la peine de me servir tes excuses habituelles, fils. Je dois aller constater les dégâts de ce dragon et voir ce que l'on peut en faire. Gueulfort, tu sais t'occuper de lui ?

- Comme si c'était le mien. Allez viens, gamin. Il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose qui est arrivé pour toi. »

Tout aux remontrances qu'il subissait, Harold en avait même oublié la chouette. Ces animaux ne se risquaient que très rarement aux alentours, où les dragons étaient maîtres de lieux. Alors cet oiseau ne pouvait être qu'une chouette postale. Et il n'y avait qu'un homme d'assez insouciant pour envoyer une lettre Beurk accrochée à un faible volatile.

Le jeune homme se précipita à l'intérieur et attrapa le pauvre oiseau aux plumes roussies. Sans la moindre considération, il détacha la lettre et remis la chouette sur la table. Gueulfort la pris en pitié et l'embarqua à la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Harold, surexcité, ouvrait sa lettre, qui contenait le texte suivant :

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
>Commandeur du Grand-<em>_Ordre de Merlin__  
>Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers<br>_

_Cher Mr. Haddock,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard.  
>Veuillez croire, cher Mr <em>_Haddock__, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall__  
>Directrice-adjointe<em>

Le 1 septembre. Dans moins de deux mois, il serait loin d'ici. Poudlard, s'il en croyait son père, était magnifique et abritait une bibliothèque incroyable. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important pour Harold. Le plus important, c'est qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir montrer à son père qu'il valait quelque chose. Il ne serait peut-être pas un grand tueur de dragon, mais il commencerait par devenir un grand sorcier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Stoïk lisait lui aussi la lettre de Dumbledore. Il avisait en même temps la liste de fournitures. De nombreuses choses pouvaient être achetées dans le Couloir des Vents, l'allée marchande sorcière du Pays de Galle. Mais d'autres ne se trouvaient qu'au Chemin de Traverse. Stoïk n'avait pas le choix, il devrait s'y rendre avec son fils. Peut-être en profiterait-il pour passer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y avait toujours des mages à la recherche d'organes de dragons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toujours au Royaume-Unis, quelques kilomètres à l'est de Canterbury, vivait une jeune fille. Elle avait onze ans et présentait la particularité d'avoir des cheveux lui descendant au niveau des chevilles.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Raiponce. Raiponce G. Tower, pour être exacte. Et actuellement, une palette dans la main et un pinceau dans l'autre, la petite fille s'ennuyait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir peint tous ce qu'il était possible sur les murs de sa chambre.

Dans la semaine, elle avait aussi fait des bougies, des gâteaux, cousus des robes à Pascal, son caméléon domestique, préparé des cookies, brodé,… Bref, tout ce qu'il était faisable à l'intérieur en étant seule avait été fait. Depuis, Raiponce regardait par la fenêtre. Avec une seule envie, celle de partir se rouler dans l'herbe.

Malheureusement, sa mère, Gothel M. W. Tower, célèbre pour ses découvertes à propos des réactions de la fleur d'Or aux modulations vocales, ne la laisserait jamais faire. Depuis que, pour ses travaux, elle avait découvert toutes les maladies que l'on pouvait attraper seulement en sortant, elle confinait sa fille à la maison. Bon, il y avait le Secret, celui dont Raiponce ne devait parler à personne, mais la pauvre fille n'en pouvait plus. Voilà bientôt 5 ans qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dehors sans être enturbannée dans de multiples vêtements. Sa mère avait même mis en place une barrière repoussant les personnes indésirables. C'est-à-dire, presque tout le monde.

Raiponce était prête à se mettre à sa guitare, prête à passer une après-midi semblable à tant d'autres. Mais quelque chose vint perturber sa routine : une chouette. Une chouette qui toquait à la fenêtre. C'était étrange. Sa mère c'était assurée que seules les lettres portants un sceau officiel puissent passer. Et dans ce cas, tout courrier lui était apporté à elle. Alors qui pouvait bien vouloir cette chouette ?

Curieuse, la blonde alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le volatile rentra immédiatement, allant se poser sur l'accoudoir de fauteuil où se trouvait la jeune fille quelques instants auparavant. Hésitante, la jeune fille s'approcha. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se décider à décrocher la lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau. Une lettre qui portait son nom. Une lettre qui portait le sceau de Poudlard.

Bien qu'incroyablement excitée par cette nouvelle, la fillette commença d'abord par donner à boire et à manger à l'oiseau. Puis elle revint sur le fauteuil. Avec une certaine déférence, la blonde décachette l'enveloppe, avant de se mettre fiévreusement à la lire, puis à la relire, avant de faire la même chose pour la liste de fourniture. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. C'est deux feuilles signifiait une chose : sortir ! Car sa mère ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller à Poudlard.

Une mère qui rentrait justement dans la cuisine.

« - Raiponce ? Il y a un problème ? J'ai cru entendre du bruit.

- Ce n'est rien mère. Je… J'ai… Une chouette m'a apportée une lettre.

- Une lettre ? Oh, se stupide volatile a dû se tromper. Cela doit m'être destiné. Qui écrirait à une petite fille comme toi, ma chérie ?

- C'est ma lettre de Poudlard, mère. Ils m'ont envoyé ma lettre, s'exclama la jeune fille, toute en joie.

- Poudlard ? Ma chérie, il me semble avoir dit que la discussion était close.

- Mais mère ! Tous les enfants vont à Poudlard. Je veux y aller. C'est important.

- J'ai dit non, Raiponce !

- Si c'est comme cela, j'enverrai une lettre au Directeur ! À Dumbledore ! Je… Je lui dirais que vous voulez m'empêcher de venir.

- Ma chérie, je fais ça pour ton bien. C'est dangereux, dehors. Et puis le Secret ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

- Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Il y aura plein de bons sorciers qui me protègeront. Et quand j'aurais ma baguette, je saurai conserver le Secret en réalisant le sortilège.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Raiponce ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, mère.

- Eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. Mais ne reviens pas en pleurant ta tranquillité perdue, petite fille.

- Je ne le ferais pas mère. Je vous le jure.

- Je te crois, mon cœur. Bon, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas échapper au Chemin de Traverse. Mardi devrait être un jour calme.

- Merci mère. Merci infiniment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà voilà. Quand je vous ai dit une cinquantaine de chapitres, j'ai peut-être compté un peu petit. Ce que vous avais là est la moitié de ce que devais être le prologue original, qui comprenait la visite au Chemin de Traverse. Mais j'ai préféré couper.

La lundi prochain, encore un « chapitre croisé », où nos quatre compères feront leurs premiers pas dans le monde de la magie.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Je réponds toujours et j'essaye de répondre aux questions (sauf si elles gâchent tout le suspense, évidemment : ))

A bientôt !

2834 mots


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chassé-croisé, part 1

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Je dis merci à ceux qui ont reviewés (Plume1304, Lily Romane Fowl et DeadlyFurry) ainsi que ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en Alert (GodFern, j'ai été lire ton profil et j'espère que tu auras un jour le temps de laisser une review sur PC fixe ) et même en Favori ! Aux 42 autres personnes qui sont passées sur le prologue, je dis merci, même si une petite review m'aurait fait plaisir (et oui, on sait voir combien de personnes passent sur un chapitre)

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 1 : Chassé-croisé au Chemin de Traverse (part 1)**

« - JAAAAAAAAAACK ! Vas-tu enfin te décider à descendre ? On va finir par partir sans toi.

- J'arrive m'man. Bon, je te laisse Bunny. Soit sage, dit-il en reposant son lapin dans sa cage.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Tooth. J'ai cru que tu ne descendrais jamais. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi longtemps ?

- Je disais au revoir à Bunny. Il est triste quand il est tout seul.

- Nous ne partons que quelques heures. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir avec ces histoires de lapin triste. Nous avons demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais le prendre, il faut juste attendre son hibou.

- Laisse le gamin tranquille, Tatiana. Nous sommes déjà assez en retard. J'aimerai revenir pour ma partie de carte avec Sandy, intervint North.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était moi qui nous mettais en retard, grommela la jeune femme. Bon, allons-y, dit-elle.

Une fois dehors, elle leva sa baguette d'un geste brusque. Il y eu un grand BANG, dans lequel apparût un bus violet d'un goût douteux.

« - Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcier dans le besoin. Je m'appelle Edward Stabber et serait votre accompagnant durant le voyage. Notre bus peut aller partout, excepté sous l'eau, bien évidemment. C'est 23 mornilles pour vous trois. Pour 29, vous aurez une corde pour vous attacher et pour 32, le gamin pourra avoir un chocolat chaud en prime.

- Juste le voyage, s'il-vous-plaît », dit la jeune femme en donnant le compte exacte au jeune homme.

Sans laisser au contrôleur le temps de compter ce qu'elle lui avait donné, elle prit Jack par la main et, suivie par son beau-père s'installa au fond, sur un des sièges fortement abimé.

Edward referma les portes du bus, avant de se tourner vers le chauffeur, un vieil homme courbé :

« - On y va Ernie.

- Ouiiiiii Ernie, on y va », répéta une tête réduite accrochée au rétroviseur.

Sans la moindre transition, le bus sembla passer de 0 à 120 km/h. Tooth évitait de regarder par la fenêtre. Jack, quand à lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou, en regardant les poubelles et les lampadaires s'écarter d'un bon de la trajectoire du bus avant de revenir à leur place. Avec une agilité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui se trouve dans un bus bondissant, il alla se placer prêt du contrôleur. Tatiana l'aurait bien arrêté, mais elle avait peur qu'ouvrir la bouche ne permette à son déjeuner de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« - Les moldus ne voient pas le bus ? demande le petit brun.

- Ils sont aveugles à ce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir, gamin. Et un bus comme le nôtre, ils ne veulent certainement pas le voir. Bon, je pense que le prochain arrêt est le tiens. Va prévenir ta mère, si tu veux bien.

- D'accord monsieur ! »

Jack n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la jeune femme qu'Edward criait déjà « Arrêt numéro 14, Le Chemin de Traverse ». Et il eut encore moins de temps pour dire au revoir aux deux hommes du bus, sa mère l'attrapa par la main avant de se précipiter hors ce qu'elle appellerait pour longtemps « la machine infernale ».

« - On fera bientôt un nouveau tour dans le bus, maman ?

- Laisse ta mère tranquille, gamin. Je crois qu'elle essaye de convaincre son estomac de rester là où il est. Regarde plutôt devant quoi on nous a déposé. »

Jack leva les yeux. Ces derniers se mirent à scintiller. Au-dessus d'une vieille porte, se trouvait le nom de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. « Le Chaudron Baveur »

Apparemment plus habitué que la mère de Jack, North poussa la porte du pub, entraînant les deux autres à sa suite.

« - V'là t-y pas le vieux North ! Je te sers quelque chose, camarade ?

- Non merci, Tom. Je viens accompagner le gamin pour ses achats. Il part à Poudlard en septembre. Tu sais m'ouvrir le passage ? Ma belle-fille n'a pas l'habitude.

- Alors comme ça on passe dans le monde des grands, bonhomme, dit le vieux barman édenté en se penchant vers Jack. Tu vas voir, l'achat de ta baguette sera un des plus beaux jours de ta vie. »

Effectivement, tandis qu'il déambulait avec sa famille le long de l'allée marchande, juste après un magnifique tour dans les montagnes russes de Gringott, Jack était maintenant certain que cette journée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

« - Bon, on va commencer par Ollivander's, pour ta baguette. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que c'est par là… Oui, la voilà ! »

La boutique d'Ollivander était dans un état semblable à Chaudron Baveur. Grise, triste, avec pour toute vitrine une baguette sur un coussin pourpre rappé. Sans hésiter, North poussa la porte de la boutique.

« - Bienvenue chez Ollivanders, fabricants de baguettes depuis 382 avant J.-C. Ah, Mr. Overland. Je n'ai guère eut le plaisir de vous vendre une baguette. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de celle de votre fils. Saule, 29,5 cm, crin de licorne, plutôt souple. Une très bonne baguette pour les sortilèges. Et Mrs Overland. Une de mes rares baguettes tardives, à 21 ans si je me souviens bien. Chêne, plume de phénix, 26,8 cm, rigide. Elle va bien ?

- Ma baguette se porte parfaitement bien, Mr. Ollivander. Mais je ne suis pas là pour papoter passé, mais pour mon fils, Jack, répondit Tatiana.

- Ah, le second du Clan Frost. Je me félicite toujours d'avoir la visite des seconds. Un tel couplage de magies opposées, cela donne toujours des résultats intéressants. Bien, êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher, Mr. Overland ?

- Je… J'utilise ma main gauche.

- Bien. Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre quelques mesures. Allons rubans, au travail. »

Les rubans sur le comptoir s'allongèrent, prenant toutes sortes de mesures. Ollivander passa rapidement à l'essayage. Saule, houx, laurier, plume de phénix, crin de licorne, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Jack eut l'impression que ce moment ne fût qu'une succession de morceaux de bois, d'étincelles et d'explosions. Et enfin :

« - Je crois que nous y sommes. Lierre, 31,2 cm, ventricule de cœur de dragon, rigide. Une baguette idéale pour les sorts demandant de la finesse. Essayez donc. »

À peine Jack eut-il agité le morceau de bois, qu'une série d'étincelles multicolores en sortirent, allant rebondir sur les murs. Le marchand laissa sortir un petit bruit satisfait.

« -Je savais bien que nous y arriverions. Cela vous fera 7 gallions. »

North déposa l'argent sur le comptoir, salua le vieil homme, puis entraîna ses deux compagnons à sa suite. Une fois dehors, il relut la lettre, puis y barra le premier item.

« - Bien. Il nous reste pas mal de choses. Je vais m'occuper des ingrédients de potions et du matériel. Tatiana, prends Jack et va chez Mme Guipure, puis passes à la librairie. Il est 14h30, je propose que l'on se retrouve à 16h au Chaudron Baveur. Si vous arrivez plus tôt, prenez quelque chose et mettez-le sur ma note. »

Sans même laisser le temps aux deux autres de répondre, il prit sa copie de la liste et parti d'un pas pressé vers l'apothicaire. Tatiana et Jack se regardèrent.

« - Bon, ben, on a pas trop le choix, apparemment, soupira la jeune femme.

- On commence par quoi ? demanda Jack. La librairie ?

- Non, mieux vaut aller chez Mrs. Guipure. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle met une trentaine de minutes pour faire les commandes. Cela nous laissera le temps d'aller chercher les livres. Et peut-être même d'aller chez Zonko, acheter quelque farces et attrapes. Mais seulement si tu es sage.

- Je suis toujours sage, m'man. Alors en route, compagnon !

- Bien capitaine », répondit Tooth avec un petit sourire.

Mrs Guipure se révéla être extrêmement rapide quand il s'agissait de prendre des mesures. Et comme l'avait prédit Tatiana, elle avait besoin de trente à quarante-cinq minutes pour finaliser le tout.

La mère et le fils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la librairie, le célèbre Fleury et Bott. Jack récupéra plusieurs des bouquins qui lui étaient demandés, avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez, ou plutôt nez-à-dos, avec un géant. Il était prêt à demander à son grand-père ce qu'il faisait là, avant de remarquer la chevelure rousse de l'homme. « Oups, mauvaise personne », pensa Jack. Ce qu'il remarqua ensuite fût le garçon brun chétif qui semblait accompagner l'homme. On aurait dit un illuminé, au vu de la tête qu'il faisait devant les rayonnages. « J'espère qu'il ne sera pas avec moi à Poudlard », songea le jeune garçon.

Il attrapa les livres qu'il lui manquait, c'est-à-dire « sorts et enchantements, niveau 1 » et « Les Forces du Mal : Comment s'en protéger » de Quentin Jentremble, puis rejoignit sa mère, qui paya le total, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, chargé d'un sac auquel, heureusement, on avait appliqué un sortilège d'allègement.

À peine eut-il fait un pas dehors, qu'il vit une tornade rousse lui foncer dedans.

« - Mais tu peux pas faire attention ? l'agressa la tornade, qui se révéla être une fille.

- Eh, mais c'est toi qui…., commença Jack.

- Mérida ! Revient ici ! Il est indigne d'une jeune fille de courir de la sorte.

- Et merde. Si on te demande, tu ne m'as pas vu. OK ? » lui demanda-t-elle, avant de s'enfuir.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une grande dame brune l'interpella, quoi que plus poliment que la première.

« - Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Auriez-vous vu une jeune fille rousse passer par ici ? Il me semble qu'elle est partie de ce côté, mais si vous pouviez m'en assurer.

- Elle est partie vers Derviche et Bang, signala immédiatement la mère de Jack.

- Derviche et Bang ? Eh bien, un grand merci, madame.

- Mais de rien, répondit Tatiana. »

La dame brune partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« - Mais maman, la fille est partie dans la direction opposée !

- Je sais mon chéri. Mais il faut savoir aider les autres, de temps en temps. Et cette jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de s'échapper. Qui sait, elle te le revaudra peut-être un jour. Allez viens, il nous reste un petit quart d'heure, on a le temps de passer chez Zonko.

- C'est vrai ? Génial ! s'exclama Jack. »

Et il détala vers le magasin. Une fois arrivé dans la boutique, il aurait pu se croire au Paradis. Il ne savait que prendre. Le poil à gratter magique ? La moutarde qui monte toute seule au nez ? Les pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste ? Au final, il prit un peu de tout. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa mère le tira hors du magasin, non sans avoir drastiquement diminué le nombre de gadgets qui ornaient le panier de son fils. Il était maintenant 15h30, il ne leur restait qu'une demi-heure pour aller chercher les robes, faire les retouches nécessaires et se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Dans la rue, il croisa encore une étrange personne. Cette fois, c'était une fille, emmitouflée dans un nombre incroyable de couches de vêtements et qui avait l'air de souffrir de la chaleur, dont les cheveux blonds frôlaient le sol. Elle était accompagnée par une belle dame aux cheveux noire, qui avait l'air de considérer tout ce qu'elle voyait comme dangereux. Le monde de la Magie était vraiment rempli de gens bizarres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mérida ! Il me semble avoir fait tes cheveux correctement il y a moins de 15 minutes, s'exclama Élinor. »

La rousse souffla pour ce qui lui sembla être la 1000ème fois de la matinée. Sachant qu'il n'était que 13h, elle avait soufflé énormément. Elle en était réduite à espérer qu'un jour, sa mère comprendrait qu'elle détestait les robes et qu'elle aimait ses cheveux comme ils étaient, décoiffés.

Apparemment, son père avait lui aussi décidé qu'il ne valait pas la peine de tenter de résonner sa femme à ce propos. De ce fait, il se contenta de réexpliquer une dernière fois à la nourrice comment gérer les trois monstres qui servaient de frères à Mérida, puis attrapa la main de sa femme pour l'entraîner vers le carrosse, sa fille sur ses talons.

Parce que oui, chez les Dunbroch, on ne se contentait pas d'utiliser le bus, la poudre de cheminette ou le transplanage. Non, beaucoup trop commun. Chez les Dunbroch, on prenait le carrosse ensorcelé tiré par des chevaux volants. Bien plus aristocratique.

En s'installant dans la cabine, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devaient être la dernière famille du Royaume-Unis à utiliser ce moyen de transport. Même les Malfoy ne le faisaient plus. Les gens allaient encore les regarder comme des bêtes de foire. C'est bien simple, Mérida préférait encore ne pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse plutôt que d'y aller dans cet engin. Le seul bon côté, c'est qu'elle adorait voler.

Bref, Mérida n'aimait pas les voyages en carrosse. Encore moins quand sa mère était là. Car elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de…

« - Bien. Nous avons une trentaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le Chemin de Traverse. J'aimerai profiter de ce moment pour vous rappeler à tous les deux qu'il est vital d'agir comme des gens civilisés auprès des grandes familles qui pourraient être présentes. Et donc de… »

Partir dans un monologue interminable. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle disait toujours la même chose : être civilisé, bien se comporter avec les gens dignes d'intérêt, faire étalage de ses bonnes manières… Si son père pouvait s'entourer d'un sort de silence, se contentant d'hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers, Mérida ne pouvait pas s'offrir ce luxe. Alors elle avait fini par développer sa propre technique : fixer les nuages par les fenêtres. De plus, cela lui permettait de repérer à quel moment elle devait se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle faisait alors signe à son père de désactiver son sort. Enfin, quand elle y pensait.

Le voyage fut étonnamment court. Quand Mérida commença à voir le sol, elle fit un signe discret à son père, puis se replongea dans la conversation toujours « active », sa mère s'étant apparemment parfaitement accommodée de l'absence de réponse.

« - … Et je compte sur vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Mère, répondit la jeune fille.

- Oui ma chère, dit le géant roux.

- Bien. Et rappelez-vous : Comportez-vous comme des gens de votre rang ! »

Les deux autres ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre. Fergus ouvrit la porte du Carrosse, qui avait délicatement atterri dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, puis s'avança vers le bar entraînant fille et épouse dans son sillage.

« - Bonjour ! Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur. Que puis-je pour vous ? s'exclama le barman.

- Simplement nous ouvrir le passage. Je crains de ne pas me souvenir de l'ordre des briques, répondit le père de Mérida.

- Bien, suivez-moi. »

L'homme les emmena dans ce qui semblait être un local à poubelle, ce qui fit froncer le nez à Léanore. Le barman sortit sa baguette, tapota une série de brique, et la magie entra en scène. Les briques commencèrent à se ranger sur les côtés, dans un mouvement harmonieux (1). Devant eux s'étalait à présent le Chemin de Traverse.

Fergus remercia chaleureusement Tom, puis toute la famille s'avança sur l'allée sorcière. Mérida n'y était plus venue depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience du ridicule que représentait l'arrivée en carrosse volant, du moins à ses yeux. Alors elle était aussi émerveillée qu'un né-moldu qui mettrait pour la première fois les pieds dans le monde magique.

Toutes les couleurs semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous au même endroit. Là, d'énormes fleurs orange étaient vendues en bouquets. Ici, des perruches mauves et blanches chantaient de tous leurs poumons, accompagnées d'un ara hurlant des chansons paillardes, ce qui sembla outrer la mère de Mérida. De grands auvents jaunes indiquaient en grosse lettres crèmes l'emplacement du marchand de glaces Florian Fortarôme. Même les gens semblaient être plus colorés que dans la pluvieuse écosse.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller que sa mère établissait déjà le programme :

« - Bien. Inutile de nous éparpiller, nous irons aussi vite ensemble. Nous commencerons par l'apothicaire. Ensuite, le marchand de baguette, puis les fournitures générales et enfin, les livres. Suivez-moi. »

Élinor attrapa sa fille par la main, puis l'entraîna jusque chez l'apothicaire. La jeune fille, encore toute émerveillée de son arrivée, passa bien vite au dégoût devant le contenu des différents tonneaux. Laissa sa mère aller acheter son kit de potion de base, son père ayant préféré allez chercher le matériel dans le magasin d'à côté. Elle déambula dans les petites allées du magasin. Yeux de tritons, œufs de serpencendre, bile de tatou, foies de dragon,… En clair que des trucs peu ragoûtants. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père avait _absolument_ voulu aller chercher ce fameux matériel. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir manipuler ça pendant ses cours. Sans même en avoir jamais fait, Mérida décida qu'elle détesterait les potions.

Sa mère la rejoint rapidement.

« - J'ai tout ce qui était demandé. Allons récupérer ta baguette. Cela devrait être rapide, j'ai fait une liste des combinaisons qui pourraient te convenir.

- Une liste des combinaisons ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas prédire quelle baguette un sorcier allait obtenir.

- Allons, ma chérie, tout cela est pour les gens du peuple. Chez les lords, les éléments de baguettes sont presque toujours les mêmes. J'irais chercher ta baguette, pendant que tu iras chez Mrs Guipure avec ton père.

- Mais, mais… tenta de répondre la rousse.

- Pas de mais. rétorqua Léanore.

- Je ne veux pas ! s'exclama Mérida

- Pardon ? s'enquit sa mère.

- Je refuse que vous alliez chercher ma baguette. Je la choisirai moi-même.

- Mérida, ne fais pas l'enfant, veux-tu. »

La jeune fille prit la seule décision qui lui sembla correcte face au comportement de sa mère. Elle fuit. Elle courut le plus vite possible, faisant fi des appels de la brune. Elle savait où était le magasin d'Ollivander, pour l'avoir repéré en arrivant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à semer sa mère, histoire d'avoir le temps de faire les essais.

Pour se faire, elle partit en direction de Fleury et Bott. Elle regarda dans la boutique. Il y avait peu de monde, juste un gamin à l'air un peu étrange accompagné d'un géant à la barde auburn. « En voilà un qui devrait s'entendre avec père », pesa-t-elle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sa mère était réapparue loin derrière. Elle décida que la librairie était un mauvais plan et commença à accélérer, quand elle rentra en collision avec un garçon brun sortant du magasin.

« - Mais tu peux pas faire attention ? lui envoya Mérida.

- Eh, mais c'est toi qui…., commença le garçon..

- Mérida ! Revient ici ! Il est indigne d'une jeune fille de courir de la sorte, entendit-elle sa mère crier au loin.

- Et merde. Si on te demande, tu ne m'as pas vu. OK ? » lui demanda-t-elle, avant de s'enfuir.

Et elle se remit à cavaler. « J'espère qu'il va bien vouloir détourner l'attention de Mère », pensa-t-elle, tout en se jurant qu'elle lui revaudrait ça un jour.

Elle tourna à droite, puis deux fois à gauche, avant d'arriver devant un petit magasin. Elle y était. Sans plus attendre, elle poussa la porte, faisant retentir le carillon.

« - Bienvenu chez Ollivander, créateur de baguette depuis…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, Mr. Ollivander. Écoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si ma mère arrive ici, elle voudra choisir ma baguette à ma place. J'ai dû m'enfuir pour arriver ici seule. Alors je vous en prie, faites au plus vite.

- Bien, bien, je comprends. Êtes-vous droitière ou gauchère ?

- Droitière.

- Je vois. Ah, quelle sale manie qui semble se répandre chez les Sang-pur, ronchonna le vieil homme, tout en activant ses rubans. Comme si l'on pouvait déterminer la baguette d'un sorcier sans sa présence. Malheureusement, tous les jeunes sorciers n'ont pas la présence d'esprit d'essayer de venir ici seuls. »

Le vieil homme attrapa les notes, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Mérida paya sa baguette, puis ressortit du magasin, son achat en main. « Bruyère, ventricule de cœur Magyar à Pontes, 33,4 cm, souple. Excellente pour les sorts agressifs », avait dit le marchand. Elle décida que sa baguette était parfaite. Droite comme une flèche, elle était fine et décorée de feuilles d'arbre. Elle avait une jolie teinte brune tirant vers le doré et semblait vibrer dans sa main.

Mérida était toujours en pleine contemplation de sa nouvelle partenaire, quand sa mère arriva. Au loin, son père semblait avoir du mal à la suivre.

« - Mérida ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir ainsi. Ton père et moi avons dus parcourir tout le Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement, tu as eu la présence d'esprit de venir ici. Nous allons pouvoir acheter ta… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ma baguette, Mère.

- Quelle idiotie as-tu encore faite ? Il me semblait t'avoir dit que j'avais toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que tu n'aies pas à venir. Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Je suppose qu'elle contient une plume de phénix, comme toutes les baguettes de la famille.

- Non Mère. C'est du ventricule de dragon.

- Du … Bon, bien je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que du crin de licorne, soupira la Lady. N'en parlons plus. Il nous reste les livres et les vêtements. Je pensais aussi passer à l'animalerie, histoire de t'acheter un hibou. Il serait ridicule pour une fille de bonne famille d'utiliser un des messagers de l'école. »

Mérida ne chercha pas à argumenter. Pour en fois que sa mère abandonnait, elle n'allait pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Elle la suivit donc docilement, passant acheter ses livres à la librairie puis monta sans rechigner sur l'escabeau de Mrs. Guipure, laissant celle-ci prendre les mesures nécessaires à la confection de ses robes.

La famille Dunbroch se dirigea ensuite vers l'animalerie. Élinor préféra rester dehors, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'affinités avec les animaux.

Fergus et Mérida poussèrent donc la porte du magasin. L'homme parti vers les animaux plus « dangereux », tels le crabe de feu, alors que sa fille prit la direction des perchoirs. Là, une bonne trentaine d'hiboux et de chouettes de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes la fixait avec un air allant de l'interrogatif à l'agressif, en passant par l'indifférence complète. La rousse déambula quelques minutes parmi les volatiles, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec une magnifique chouette blanche et brune, aux yeux cerclés. Elle se décida rapidement et appela le vendeur.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerai acheter cette chouette.

- La chouette rayée ? C'est une bonne messagère. Mais elle a tendance à être un peu caractérielle.

- Cela ne fait rien, je la prends.

- Souhaitez-vous une cage ou en avez-vous déjà une ?

- Ajoutez une cage à crochet et de la nourriture, jeune homme », intervint une grosse voix.

Le père de Mérida venez de réapparaître et observa la chouette choisie par sa fille avec intérêt.

« - Tu lui as déjà trouvé un nom ?

- Pas encore, j'y réfléchirai à la maison. Dépêchons-nous, Mère va venir par s'impatienter. »

L'idée d'irriter sa femme sembla soudain rendre Fergus plus pressé de quitter la boutique. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il se mit sur le côté, laissant passer une femme et sa fille.

« - Mrs. Tower, salua le Lord

- Bonjour, Lord Dunbroch, lui répondit la grand femme aux cheveux noirs »

Mérida, quant à elle, se contenta de regarder la jeune fille blonde. Gothel Tower était connue pour ses recherches en potions, mais la rousse ne savait pas qu'elle avait une fille. Une fille qui serait sûrement dans son année, vu les sacs que les deux femmes portaient. Elle n'eut pas le temps de discuter avec sa probable future camarade, la mère de celle-ci l'ayant déjà emmenée plus loin dans le magasin. Fergus attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dehors, auprès de Léanore.

Une fois dans le carrosse, Mérida, l'esprit toujours focalisé sur la rencontre faite à l'animalerie, se fit la remarque que le Monde de la Magie comptait quand même des gens étranges.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je ne sais pas vous, mais l'ouverture de l'arcade du Chemin de Traverse est sûrement mon moment préféré du premier film.

Et voilà. Bon, finalement, la première partie, qui ne devait durer que le temps du prologue, s'étalera sur trois chapitres. Tout simplement parce que je déteste les chapitres super longs, que les trois chapitres ensembles feraient probablement une petite trentaine de page (le précédent en fait 7 et celui-ci 9) et près de de 10 000 mots (j'en suis à 7000, actuellement).

La semaine prochaine, ce sera le tour d'Harold et de Raiponce. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'essaye de varier un peu en me centrant sur une partie des courses par personnage. Ollivander pour Jack, l'apothicaire pour Mérida. A votre avis, sur quelle partie vais-je me concentrer pour les deux autres ?

Et le mercredi qui suit ce chapitre 2 (probablement), un premier bonus.

Désolé pour les fautes restantes. J'essaye de me relire mais je ne les vois pas toutes.

La review est votre amie (et la mienne ^^). N'hésitez pas à en laisser.

4114 mots


	3. Chapitre 2 : Chassé-croisé, part 2

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 3 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Un grand merci à DeadlyFurry et à Lily Romane Fowl pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi au 44 autres personnes passées sur le chapitre 1 (C'est que vous avez trouvé le prologue intéressant).

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 2 : Chassé-croisé au Chemin de Traverse (part 2)**

« - Harold ? HAROLD ? Où diable est encore passé ce gamin ? Je lui avais pourtant bien dit que l'on devait être au Chemin de Traverse pour 14h ! Avec ma chance, il est encore parti chasser le troll ou le ronflak cornu. HAROLD !

- J'arrive, j'arrive, cria le jeune garçon. Désolé du retard, Gueulfort avait besoin d'un coup de main. Je suis prêt ! On peut y aller.

- Tu as de la suie sur le visage. Va au moins te passer de l'eau sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ? On va utiliser la cheminée et je serai quand même couvert de suie en sortant de là. Tu n'auras qu'à me lancer un sort de nettoyage en arrivant.

- Je… Je…, commença Stoïk, sans trouver quoi répondre. Bref. Allons-y. »

Le viking roux, ou du moins l'un de leurs descendants, pris une pincée de poudre noire dans un petit bocal sur la cheminée et la lança dans le feu qui y ronflait. Sans hésiter, Harold se plaça dans le feu qui avait pris une teinte verte et énonça clairement :

« - Le Chemin de Traverse ».

La suite ne fut qu'un défilement d'images floues et d'échos de voix. Harold préféra fermer les yeux, de peur d'être malade. La poudre de cheminette n'était vraiment pas son moyen de transport préféré. Mais elle avait un avantage indéniable : le voyage était très court.

Et effet, à peine deux, trois minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon émergea dans la salle du célèbre pub, couvert de suie et de saletés diverses. Un autre inconvénient du voyage par cheminée. Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de l'âtre, sachant que son père n'attendrait pas longtemps avant de prendre place dans la cheminée. Il avait eu une seule fois le malheur de rester trop près du feu et il n'était pas du tout tenté de recommencer l'expérience. Il lui avait fallu deux bonnes semaines pour se remettre de poids de Stoïk sur son pauvre corps.

En parlant du loup… Le géant arriva lui aussi dans le café, tout aussi sale que son fils. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'âtre, puis sorti sa baguette. D'un geste ample, il fit disparaître toute trace de saleté puis il se tourna vers la salle remplie de badauds.

« - Que dirais-tu de boire quelque chose avant d'y aller fils ? interrogea Stoik. Ils ont ici des boissons que l'on voit rarement près de chez nous.

- Si tu veux, Papa. De toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que le « Yackolack » d'Astrid.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as osé boire ça ?

- Je ne l'avais pas senti avant de le boire et je voulais lui faire plaisir.

- Je me souviens encore de l'horrible odeur de ce truc. Même les entrailles de dragon ne sentent pas aussi mauvais.

- Ouais, les entrailles de dragons… » marmonna Harold en allant se placer à une des tables.

Stoik soupira. Il avait encore tout gâché. Il avait rarement des moments de complicité avec Harold. Pas qu'il n'aime pas son fils ou inversement. Mais ils étaient tout simplement trop différents. Ils avaient bien quelques petits sujets sans importances comme l'horrible boisson qu'Astrid avait préparée pour Noël sur lesquels discuter. Mais dès que le mot « dragon » était lâché, Harold se refermait comme une huître. Et à Beurk, tout ou presque tournait autour des dragons.

Le géant roux ne savait pas trop quand cela avait commencé. Harold n'avait jamais été réellement semblable aux autres enfants du village. Il préférait lire, dessiner ou même aller se promener, plutôt que de jouer à la guerre ou à la chasse comme les autres de son âge. La différence s'était encore accentuée quand l'enfant avait vu de près son premier dragon. Il était resté figé. Stoik avait pensé un moment que c'était la peur. Mais c'était pire que cela. C'était la fascination qui l'avait statufié.

Bien sûr, tous les Tueurs avaient un certains respects pour les reptiles. Mais Harold allait plus loin. Il n'était pas loin de vouer un culte aux dragons. Ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé ses relations avec ses pairs.

Stoik cessa rapidement de cogiter et alla s'asseoir avec son fils, commandant un whisky Pur Feu pour lui et une bière-au-beurre sans alcool pour Harold.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient face à l'arcade du Chemin de Traverse. Harold devait admettre qu'il était assez impressionné, comme à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Stoik pris la liste, puis balaya l'allée marchande des yeux, semblant décider de l'ordre à suivre pour les achats.

« - Bon. Je m'occupe des ingrédients de potions. Pendant ce temps, va déjà chez Fleury et Bott. Repère les livres dont tu as besoin et attends-moi là, compris ? Ensuite, on s'occupera du matériel et de ta baguette. On finira avec Mme Guipure. Ça te va ?

- Pas de problème.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, en route. Et ne va pas ailleurs qu'à la librairie, Harold, prévint Stoik.

- Je sais Papa. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, franchement.

- Je te connais, c'est ça qui me fait peur. »

Stoik regarda son fils s'éloigner. Il savait qu'Harold ne s'ennuierait pas en allant chez Fleury et Bott. Le gamin pouvait rester des heures à contempler des livres. Et ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes lui permettrait de faire ses propres affaires avec l'apothicaire.

De son côté, Harold était plutôt mitigé. Il était heureux de pouvoir aller se perdre dans les rayons pleins à craquer de livres. Mais il savait très bien que son père voulait surtout l'éloigner. Histoire de faire ses magouilles habituelles tranquille.

Le jeune garçon, flânant quelques minutes dans l'allée, regarda les vitrines pleines de télescopes et autres univers en globes, ne s'arrêta même pas devant la boutique de quidditch où étaient massés quelques enfants de son âge et arriva enfin à la librairie. Il y entra sans hésiter, puis marqua une pose devant tout ce savoir ordonné. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de la tranquillité inhérente à ce genre de lieux. Puis alla se perdre parmi les étagères.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Stoik revint pour trouver Harold entrain de nager d'en une félicité totale. Il contempla l'expression de bonheur de son fils quelques instants, avant de sentir un léger choc dans son dos. Il se retourna, pour trouver un jeune garçon, probablement de l'âge de son fils, qui fixait celui-ci d'un air étrange. Puis l'enfant s'en alla retrouver une femme toute parée de bleu et de vert. Le roux finit par revenir à sa préoccupation première : faire redescendre son fils du nuage où il avait élu domicile.

« - Harold ? Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Quoi ? Oh, tu es déjà là, Papa. »

Stoik essaya de ne pas remarquer l'expression légèrement déçue que son fils arborait suite à cette constatation.

« - Oui, il n'y avait pas grand monde chez l'apothicaire. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour passer prendre la balance et le télescope dans la boutique juste à côté. Allez, va chercher les livres de la liste. Et prends-en un ou deux qui te plaisent, répondit-il.

- Je peux ? Merci, Papa. J'ai déjà repéré les livres d'école, ça ira vite », dit le jeune garçon, en se dirigeant vers les étagères.

L'adulte ne douta pas un seul instant que rassembler les livres scolaires irait vite. Harold avait une mémoire assez incroyable pour retrouver les objets. Ce qui prendrait plus de temps, c'est qu'il parvienne à se décider quels autres livres prendre. Mais c'était là un des seuls vrais plaisirs que Stoik pouvait offrir à son fils, alors autant le laisser prendre son temps.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer en voyant ce que l'enfant avait pris. « Dragons, des créatures de légendes » et deux livres faisant partie de la suite encyclopédique de Norbert Dragonneaux. Mais bon, il lui avait donné sa permission.

Stoik paya le tout, mis les livres dans un sac, qu'il allégea magiquement avant de le remettre à son fils. En regardant la liste, Stoik décida de passer par la papeterie, acheter plume, encre et parchemin, avant d'aller chez Ollivander.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le premier magasin. Harold, qui ne regardait pas vraiment au « joli » mais plutôt au « pratique », pris un ensemble de plumes brunes, des crayons ordinaires, beaucoup de parchemins et plusieurs pots d'encres. Une fois que tout fût payé, ils ressortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés.

Sur la route vers le marchand de baguettes, le jeune garçon s'amusa à regarder les gens autour de lui. Il y avait vraiment des personnes bizarres, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme cette femme accompagnée d'un robuste vieillard et d'un petit garçon brun. Elle était habillée tout en nuances de bleu et de vert et semblait émettre une drôle d'aura. On aurait dit que les fleurs se tendaient vers elle à son passage.

Il y avait aussi cette fille aux cheveux roux emmêlé. Elle était encadrée par une femme au port altier et un homme roux gigantesque, qui le faisait un peu penser à son propre père. Les deux adultes ne cessaient de fixer la fille, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle ne disparaisse au moment où ils cligneraient des yeux.

Arrivé à un croisement, Stoik s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils.

« - J'ai des encore affaires à régler un peu plus loin. Tu te sens capable d'aller chercher ta baguette tout seul ?

- Je devrai y arriver, répondit Harold.

- Tu es sur de t'en sortir, fils ? interrogea Stoïk. Je peux reporter mes affaires à plus tard, s'il le faut.

- C'est bon Papa. Je dois juste aller chercher ma baguette. Le vieil Ollivander n'a jamais mangé personne. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

- Bon, si tu le dis. J'en aie pour une petite demi-heure, une heure grand maximum. Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps au vieil homme, toutes les baguettes de notre famille sont en chêne. Bon j'y vais. Ne me suit pas, hein Harold. »

L'adolescent regarda son père partir. Il savait très bien où ce dernier allait, même si Stoïk essayait de le cacher. On ne faisait pas fortune en tuant des dragons. En les revendant en pièces détachées, que ce soit dans un commerce légal et au marché noir, par contre… Bref, Harold se mit en chemin pour la plus célèbre boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Arrivé devant Ollivander's, il hésita à entrer. Et si le marchand ne trouvait pas de baguette pour lui ? Arrêtant de ruminer, il se décida et poussa la porte.

Prêt d'une heure et demie plus tard, Harold sortait de la boutique avec sa baguette en main. Pommier, crin de licorne, 28 cm, très souple. Une bonne baguette, d'après le marchand. Qu'elle soit bonne ou pas importait peu à Harold. C'était SA baguette.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à aller chercher. L'uniforme d'Harold. Et pour cela, une seule adresse : Mrs. Guipure.

Le père et le fils arrivèrent rapidement au magasin. Là, une petite femme replète leur fit son sourire le plus commerciale et, une fois qu'elle sût pourquoi ils étaient là, fit s'installer Harold sur un des tabourets.

À côté du jeune garçon, sur un tabouret en tout point identique, une jeune fille blonde attendait patiemment que l'on prenne ses mesures. Elle se tourna vers son nouveau voisin.

« - Salut. Moi, c'est Raiponce, énonça-t-elle simplement.

- Euh, salut.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ah, euh, désolé. Je m'appelle Harold.

- C'est ton père, là-bas, à côté de ma mère ? »

Harold dirigea son regard vers les chaises mises à disposition près de la porte. Son père était en grande discussion avec une femme aux cheveux noires, plutôt belle au demeurant mais enlaidie par une moue amère.

- Le grand homme avec une barbe ? Oui, c'est lui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois la femme à côté ? C'est ma mère. Je ne l'avais jamais vue parler avec autant d'enthousiasme à quelqu'un.

- Oh. Je suppose que mon père lui parle de dragons.

- De dragons ? Pourquoi…

- Et voilà, mademoiselle. Toutes les retouches sont finies. Tu peux enlever ta robe.

Ce que la jeune fille s'empressa de faire. Sa mère s'approcha rapidement, l'emmitoufla dans plusieurs couches de vêtements et lui attrapa la main avant de l'entraîner vers le comptoir.

« - Au revoir Harold. On se verra probablement à Poudlard, eut-elle le temps de lui dire.

- Au revoir ! s'exclama-t-il quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits, encore étonné de l'attitude de la mère de Raiponce.

- Bien. À ton tour, jeune homme, dit la couturière. »

Harold soupira. Vivement que la journée se termine. Il avait de nouveaux livres à lire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mère ? Dépêchez-vous, nous allons être en retard, dit une jeune fille blonde.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, Raiponce, geignit une femme plus âgée, les mains plaquées sur le ventre. Nous pourrions-nous pas reporter la sortie ? geignit-elle.

- Mais nous l'avons déjà reportée deux fois ! Jeudi, vous aviez pris du retard pour votre potion qui devait _absolument_ être finie le jour même et hier vous ne vouliez pas sortir sous la pluie.

- Tu aurais pu attraper un rhume !

- Vous alliez très bien au matin, trancha Raiponce. Et si l'on reporte encore la sortie au Chemin de Traverse, nous finirons par tomber dans les jours de grande affluence, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, très bien, tu as gagné, grogna la femme, tout en se redressant. Mais ne t'avises pas de traîner plus que nécessaire dans cet endroit, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Vous aviez dit que l'on pourrait peut-être passer à l'animalerie, énonça la fillette d'une voix timide.

- Raiponce… Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter des animaux sales et bruyants. Et ne fait pas ses yeux là… Raiponce, s'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu essayer de comprendre que je fais ça pour te protéger ?

- Mais mère vous aviez promis …

- Je vois. Je suppose que je vais encore passer pour la méchante, si je refuse… Nous irons à l'animalerie. Mais nous n'y achèterons rien. Je t'ai déjà laissé garder ce lézard multicolore, pas la peine de ramener un autre nid à germes.

- Merci Mère ! Et Pascal est très propre.

- Si tu le dis. »

Sur ces mots, Gothel enfila sa cape noire, attrapa le bras de sa fille, puis transplana.

Arrivée dans une petite cour du Chaudron Baveur, la brune s'empressa de vérifier que sa fille était entière. Gothel était peut-être une bonne sorcière, mais les accidents sont vite arriver. Si Raiponce avait été désartibulée, laissant un membre ou organe quelconque sur leur lieu de départ, il valait mieux le savoir tout de suite.

Constatant qu'il ne manquait rien à la jeune sorcière, elle s'empressa d'entrer dans le pub. Et resta sur le pas de la porte. Devant elle s'étalait la fine fleur de bas-peuple du monde sorcier. Ivrognes, clochards, sorcières dégoûtantes, voire même des gobelins. Gothel ne savait que faire face à toute cette saleté et tous ces dangers potentiels pour sa précieuse progéniture. Totalement absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le barman s'approcher d'elle. Ce qui faillit valoir au pauvre homme de se recevoir un sort.

Louchant sur la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux, il prononça calmement ses quelques mots, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'inhabituelle :

« - Puis-je vous aider ? Vous me semblez en peu perdues.

- Je… Nous voudrions nous rendre sur le Chemin de traverse, répondit Gothel.

- Ah, pour la petite, probablement. Suivez-moi, je vais vous ouvrir le passage. Tu sais, dit-il à la fillette, tu es au moins la quatrième à venir aujourd'hui pour tes fournitures. Tu es déjà venue sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Non. Mère dit que c'est dangereux.

- Le seul danger qui te guette, c'est de te faire un peu bousculer. Mais ça en vaut la peine, la première vue du Chemin de Traverse est un moment unique et indescriptible. Je revois encore la tête des trois autres gamins qui sont passé aujourd'hui. On les aurait crus devant Merlin en personne.

- Oui, oui, tout cela est très intéressant, mais ouvrez-nous le passage, le pressa Gothel. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, encore moins en bavardage. »

Cette intervention sembla rendre Tom muet. Il emmena donc les deux femmes dans la petite arrière-cour, puis, à l'aide de sa baguette, tapota une série de briques.

Le mur devint alors l'entrée de l'allée. Et Raiponce resta figée. Elle n'osait pas franchir ce portail, comme si c'était un sacrilège. Hésitante, elle avança son pied. Elle commença à la poser sur le sol, avant de le retirer tout aussi vite. Elle tourna son regard vers le barman édenté, qui l'encouragea à y aller, d'un simple signe de tête. Alors, en fermant les yeux, elle avança. Et eut soudain l'impression que toute la liberté qu'elle avait toujours voulue était là. Sans plus hésiter, elle fonça, regarda les vitrines, sentit les fleurs exposées, sourit à tous les passants.

Hélas, elle fût bien vite rattrapée par sa mère :

« - Raiponce, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, s'exclama sa mère. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr. Bien, commençons par Gringott's. Après, nous irons chercher tes fournitures, passerons faire faire tes robes, puis ta fameuse animalerie et enfin, la baguette. Et ne traînons pas. Plus vite nous serons parties d'ici, mieux cela sera. »

Sans laisser le temps à sa fille de lui répondre, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers un immense bâtiment blanc, aux portes de bronze. À l'entrée, se trouvait dans gardes étrangement petits, revêtus de pieds à la tête d'une armure rutilante. Ainsi qu'une inscription en grosse lettre sur les immenses portes :

_« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
>Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,<br>Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
>De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.<br>Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
>D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,<br>Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
>Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »<em>

« - Quel châtiment reçoivent les voleurs, Mère ? demanda innocemment Raiponce.

- Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne préfère pas le savoir. Les Gobelins ne sont connus ni pour leur tendresse, ni pour leur miséricorde envers ceux qui touchent à leur or. Alors reste près de moi, soit polie et ne touche à rien. Et surtout, essaye de rester neutre quand tu les verras. »

Gothel aurait tout aussi bien pu parler dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Évidemment, la jeune fille se montra polie. Mais ne toucher à rien était au-dessus de ses capacités. Sans parler de rester neutre. Il était cependant difficile de lui en vouloir pour cette dernière chose. Voir pour la première fois ces êtres d'un mètre vingt, à la peau parcheminée et aux doigts tels des serres que sont les gobelins, cela impressionnerait tout le monde, surtout à onze ans.

« - Mrs. Gothel Tower. J'aimerai accéder au coffre 356, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Bien. Hurrick va vous y conduire. »

Le-dit Hurrick les fit grimper dans un wagonnet, avant de leur donner les instructions suivantes :

« - Gardez les mains et les pieds à l'intérieur de véhicule. Ne vous levez pas et ne vous penchez pas par-dessus le bord. Gringotts ne pourra être tenue responsable pour toute perte de membre, cassure ou fêlure d'ossements quelconques, décapitation et autres blessures. Merci de votre compréhension.

- Décapitation, comme ça, décapit… commença Gothel. »

Le reste du mot resta coincé dans sa gorge, quand le wagon sembla se prendre soudain pour une voiturette de montagnes russes. La brune agrippa le rebord de toutes ses forces, priant toutes divinités lui passant par la tête. Sa fille, quant à elle, semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Chaque virage la faisait hurler de joie, sa longue tresse blonde volant derrière elle. Gothel ne parvenait pas trop à savoir ce qui la rendait le plus malade : la vitesse, ou voir sa fille se pencher en même temps que le wagonnet, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Sitôt que le gobelin eut ouvert le portique sur le côté, la sorcière entraîna sa fille vers leur coffre, loin de l'engin maudit qui les avait amenées ici. Et dire qu'il faudrait le reprendre dans quelques minutes.

« - Coffre 356. Clef, s'il-vous-plaît », demanda le gobelin à la plus âgées des deux femmes.

Gothel s'empressa de donner au gobelin ce qu'il requerrait. Et dès que ce dernier eut ouvert la porte, elle s'engouffra dans le coffre. Dans celui-ci trônait un tas d'or conséquent, entouré par des tas de pièce en argent et en bronze. Ici et là, sur des étagères disposées le long des murs, reposait des objets allant du quelconque à l'exceptionnel, telle cette collection de grimoires écrits à la main.

La sorcière pris exactement 70 pièces d'or. Voilà qui devrait bien suffire aux achats du jour. Ceci fait, elle ressortit dans le couloir, où attendait toujours le gobelin. Avec une pointe d'appréhension pour la brune et de la joie pour sa fille, les deux femmes remontèrent dans le wagon.

Aussitôt remontée, les deux sorcières sortirent au grand jour. Avisant une nouvelle fois la liste de course, Gothel se remémora le trajet décida à leur arrivée sur l'allée.

« - D'après mes souvenirs, les magasins de fourniture se trouvent à côté de Zonko. Allons-y, je suis déjà lasse de tout ce remue-ménage. »

Sur ces mots, elle entraîna Raiponce vers le nord de Chemin de Traverse. Bien que la marche fut rapide, la jeune fille en profita pour regarder les boutiques. « Le monde de la Magie est décidemment merveilleux », pensa-t-elle. Ici, des jouets marchaient tout seuls. Là, des pétards explosaient sans provoquer la moindre chaleur, lancés par un jeune garçon brun accompagné d'une magnifique femme qui essayait de l'entrainer vers le Chaudron Baveur. Partout, la Magie semblait s'exprimer, par les gens, pour les objets et même dans l'atmosphère, tellement plus joyeuse que celle de sa maison.

La mère et la fille furent vite arrivées au magasin d'ustensiles. Là, télescope, chaudron, balance, set de couteaux, tout fût bien vite acheté. De même dans le magasin mitoyen qui fournissait plumes et parchemins. L'apothicaire fut tout aussi vite expédié. Décidément, Gothel n'aimait pas les courses et faisait son possible pour les abréger. En trois-quarts d'heure à peine, une grande partie des achats étaient effectuée. La brune raya une ligne de plus, puis se tourna vers sa fille :

« - Prochaine destination : Mrs. Guipure. C'est à quelques trois cents mètres, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dit-elle, en commençant déjà à s'éloigner.

- Hum, Mère. Nous avions convenu de passer d'abord par l'animalerie, rappela sa fille.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, s'exclama la sorcière. Que je suis bête, parfois. Évidemment que nous passons d'abord par l'animalerie. »

Et pour la première fois de la journée, ce fut une jeune fille blonde qui traîna sa mère vers un magasin. À peine entrée dans ce dernier, Gothel trouva une nouvelle raison de ne pas y rester.

« - Mrs. Tower, la salua un grand homme roux.

- Bonjour, Lord Dunbroch, lui répondit-elle le plus froidement possible »

Sans laisser à l'homme le temps de lancer une conversation quelconque, elle prit la main de sa fille et la tira vers le fond du magasin.

Celle-ci eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir la jeune fille qui accompagnait ce « Dunbroch ». Une fillette rousse, avec des cheveux emmêlés. Et au vu de tous les sacs qu'elle et cet homme portaient, elle la reverrait sûrement à Poudlard.

Les deux femmes ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'animalerie. Et comme l'avait promis Gothel, la fillette n'eut pas le droit d'acheter un animal. Même pas une chouette, même après avoir sorti l'argument normalement fatal « C'est pour pouvoir vous envoyer des lettres, Mère ». « Hors de question que tu t'approches de ces nids à microbes. J'ai acheté des miroirs à double sens tout à l'heure, pour que tu puisses justement me parler quand tu seras à l'école, avait-elle répondu du tac-au-tac. « De plus, rajouta-t-elle, j'ai réussi à négocier avec Dumbledore pour que tu emmènes ton horrible reptile. Alors ne vient pas te plaindre. »

« Zut », pensa la jeune fille. Son meilleur argument venait de tomber à l'eau. Pour se consoler, elle prit un paquet d'insectes séchés pour Pascal, avant que sa mère ne s'empresse de les payer et de fuir l'échoppe.

« - Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? demanda le grande brune. Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons chercher tes vêtements ».

La prise des mesures fut rapide, pliée en 10 minutes. « Revenez dans trente à quarante minutes », leur indiqua la couturière. « Nous ferons les dernières modifications ».

Les trente minutes ne furent pas perdues à flâner devant les magasins, ou à manger une glace. Non, car il restait un achat majeur à faire : la baguette.

C'est pour cette raison que les deux sorcières étaient maintenant dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Pour se protéger de la poussière ambiante, Gothel en était arrivée à masquer son visage avec un mouchoir. Elle aurait bien jeté un sort pour cela, mais dès qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette, le marchand lui avait intimé de la ranger, lui arguant que la seule magie qui devait avoir lieu ici était celle qui résultait de l'essayage des baguettes.

Après moult essais, la jeune fille finit par trouver sa nouvelle compagne : « sorbier, 29 cm, relativement rigide et contient une plume de Phénix » lui avait certifié le vieil homme. « Excellente baguette pour les sorts de guérison, bien qu'un peu lunatique ».

Dès que l'appareillage entre sa fille et la baguette fut certain, Gothel donna 7 pièces d'or au fabricant, puis entraîna sa fille loin de toute sa poussière. La brune se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtement. Quarante-cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. « C'est bientôt fini ! » se réjouissait-elle intérieurement.

Une fois dans le magasin, Gothel laissa sa fille sur le tabouret et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises à disposition. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme barbu entra, suivit d'un gringalet qui semblait prêt à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », le jeune garçon s'était placé près de Raiponce et l'homme sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Au début, Gothel garda un œil sur les deux enfants. Puis l'homme commença à lui parler de dragon. La brune revint vite sur sa première impression. Loin d'être un rustre inculte, il s'avérait que l'homme n'était que rustre. Il semblait avoir d'importantes connaissances sur les différentes utilisations des organes de dragon. Que du bonheur pour la potionniste qu'elle était.

Elle était tant absorbée par la conversation qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que le même schéma, bien qu'inversé, se répétait entre les deux enfants. Mais sitôt qu'elle s'en fut rendu compte, elle attrapa la main de sa fille, dont les robes étaient maintenant finies, et l'entraina vers le comptoir. Là, elle s'empressa de payer, récupéra les habits, puis se précipita à l'extérieur, sans la moindre considération pour les deux autres clients présents. Une seule chose comptait pour elle : ramener sa fille à l'abri, dans sa maison.

De son côté, Raiponce réfléchissait. À tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Et aux gens qu'elle avait croisés. Ce garçon brun qui jetait des pétards. Cette fille aux cheveux complètement emmêlés. Et l'enfant tout timide avec qui elle avait conversé chez Mrs. Guipure. Tous ces gens qu'elle reverrait probablement à Poudlard.

« Vivement septembre ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Fin de la première partie.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà une partie de finie. Elle a été plus longue que prévue, mais c'est tant mieux, ça m'a permis de poser les bases de pas mal de trucs.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'adore Gothel. Dans le dessin-animé, elle est monstrueuse par son humanité. Elle est juste égoïste, rien d'autre, mais ça la fait commettre des actes innommables. Sûrement un des meilleurs méchants de ces dernières années.

Raiponce est celle qui a la plus longue des 4 parties de ce chassé-croisé. Sûrement parce que j'ai un peu plus travaillé sa relation avec sa mère que les autres. Et que j'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec elle…

C'est aussi le chapitre qui m'a pris (pour l'instant) le plus de temps : 4 jours ! Autant la partie d'Harold s'est faite en un seul jour (c'est-à-dire 2h à 2h30 d'écriture), autant Raiponce m'en a pris trois. Faut dire que j'étais moins inspiré pour elle.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

À mercredi pour le petit bonus et à lundi prochain pour le chapitre 3, avec l'entrée à Poudlard !

Chapitre corrigé par moi, je et moi-même. Il reste donc probablement des fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours à la recherche d'un(e) (voir des) bêta. On m'a conseillé d'aller sur la partie dédiée du site, mais je préfèrerai quelqu'un de vraiment motivé par l'histoire.

4646 mots, 10 pages words


	4. Bonus 1

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 3 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Ce bonus prend place au moment où Harold et Stoïk se séparent et que le jeune garçon part chercher sa baguette.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bonus n°1 : How to find your wand.**

« - Tu es sur de t'en sortir, fils ? interrogea Stoïk. Je peux reporter mes affaires à plus tard, s'il le faut.

- C'est bon Papa. Je dois juste aller chercher ma baguette. Le vieil Ollivander n'a jamais mangé personne. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

- Bon, si tu le dis. J'en aie pour une petite demi-heure, une heure grand maximum. Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps au vieil homme, toutes les baguettes de notre famille sont en chêne. Bon j'y vais. Ne me suit pas, hein Harold. »

L'adolescent regarda son père partir. Il savait très bien où ce dernier allait, même si Stoïk essayait de le cacher. On ne faisait pas fortune en tuant des dragons. En les revendant en pièces détachées, que ce soit dans un commerce légal et au marché noir, par contre… Bref, Harold se mit en chemin pour la plus célèbre boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Arrivé devant Ollivander's, il hésita à entrer. Et si le marchand ne trouvait pas de baguette pour lui ? Arrêtant de ruminer, il se décida et poussa la porte.

Le magasin n'était pas très accueillant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il y faisait sombre. On voyait facilement la poussière voler, au point qu'Harold finit par se demander si ce n'était pas là un sortilège censé donner une ambiance plus « mystique » à la boutique. À peine 2 mètres séparaient la porte d'entrée du comptoir. Sur la droite de celui-ci, une plante, morte faute de soin. Et au-delà, un labyrinthe d'étagères qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

« - Bonjour, jeune homme. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? énonça une voix douce.

- Je… Je viens chercher ma baguette, bredouilla Harold, surpris par l'apparition soudaine du vieil homme.

- Évidemment, que vous venez chercher votre baguette. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rentrer ici pour me parler d'autre chose que de baguettes. Et aussitôt la commission faite, ils fuient comme des rats, à croire qu'ils ont peur. Avez-vous peur de ma boutique, Mr. Haddock ?

- Euh… ne put que répondre Harold, surpris par le mélange de moquerie, d'indignation et d'interrogation que semblait sous-entendre le monologue du commerçant. Je… Je ne suis pas un grand fan de la poussière, à vrai dire.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous ! J'ai déjà eu un cas d'allergie l'année passée, je ne tiens pas à revoir les médicomages si vite. Et puis, tous ces papiers à remplir, tout cela pour une bête de gonflement de la trachée. Droitier ou gaucher ?

- Pardon ? Euh, je suis droitier.

- Bien. Rubans, si vous voulez bien… »

Harold avait d'abord cru que cela lui était adressé. Enfin, avant de voir les deux mètres rubans posés sur le comptoir se dresser comme des serpents et se jeter sur lui, prenant toutes sortes de mesures. Des logiques, comme son tour de poignets ou la longueur de son avant-bras, et de plus étranges, comme l'écartement de sa narine gauche. En même temps, un stylo prenait note de toutes les mesures prises et semblait faire de complexes calculs.

« - Droitier. Comme Stoïk. Comment va-t-il, au fait ? Je me souviens de lui. Baguette en chêne, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 37 cm, rigide. Une taille assez exceptionnelle, à vrai dire. Mais je doute que vous allez une baguette aussi grande mon garçon, ce qui n'est pas un handicap, ni un avantage. À chaque sorcier, sa baguette. Ou plutôt, à chaque baguette, son sorcier. Bien voyons cela… »

L'homme attrapa une boite, l'ouvrit, la referma, puis la replaça. Il en attrapa une autre et revint vers le comptoir, tout en continuant ses explications :

« - Toutes nos baguettes nos faites dans du bois magiquement traités contre les vermines et les maladies. Pas contre les traces de doigt, malheureusement. Essayez celle-ci. Roseau, 32,9 cm, plume de phénix, souple. »

Harold agita l'instrument. La fleur, déjà morte, explosa en une gerbe colorée. Ollivander lui arracha presque la baguette des mains.

« - Définitivement pas de phénix. Mais où as-tu la tête Garrick ? Essayez plutôt ceci. Chèvrefeuille, 23 cm, crin de licorne, rigide »

Le jeune homme eut à peine sa baguette en main, que le marchand lui repris

« - Non, non, vraiment pas. Beaucoup trop rigide. Bon essayons celle-ci »

Beaucoup plus tard, Harold, en compagnie de son père qui l'avait rejoint après les 40 premières minutes d'essayage, avait l'impression d'avoir eu en main tout le bois que contenait la boutique. Il commençait d'ailleurs à légèrement paniquer, repensant à l'idée saugrenue qu'il avait eue avant d'entrer. Et s'il n'y avait pas de baguette pour lui ?

« - Bien, je pense que nous y sommes. Vous n'êtes pas un client facile, Mr. Haddock. Bien moins que votre père, en tout cas. Alors, bois de pommier, crin de licorne, 28 cm, très souple. Facile à vivre, une bonne combinaison, bien qu'assez inattendue pour un Haddock. »

Quand il prit la baguette en main, Harold eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle partie de lui-même. Le bois vibrait doucement sous sa paume. Il fit un geste du poignet, et rien ne se passa.

« - Est-ce une blague, Ollivander ? s'insurgea Stoïk.

- Comme je le disais, étonnant. Vous êtes la première personne depuis 15 ans à annuler mon sortilège de Poussière Volante. Eh bien, ce fût difficile mais je pense que nous vous avons trouvé une partenaire, jeune homme. Prenez en soin. Cela fera 7 gallions.

- Voici. Allons-y, fils.

- Au revoir, Mr. Haddock et Mr. Haddock. N'hésitez pas à passer à l'occasion »

Harold eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir que son père l'entrainait dehors. Il ne fallait pas être bien malin pour deviner que Stoïk était déçu. Tout son être le criait. Et le jeune homme comprenait. Il avait étudié avant de venir. Le pommier, bois du choix. Le crin de licorne, symbole de douceur. La souplesse, symbole d'ouverture d'esprit. Tout l'inverse de son père, dont la baguette et l'être tout entier criaient la force et la rigidité. Mais Harold, caressant le morceau de bois qui se trouvait dans sa poche, s'en fichait. Il aimait sa nouvelle partenaire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et un bonus de fait.

J'aurais pu l'intégrer dans le chapitre 3, mais il fait environ 1000 mots et j'ai déjà développé Ollivander dans la partie de Jack. C'est juste que je l'ai écrit il y a un bout de temps et que j'avais envie de vous le donner. C'est le premier bout de texte que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction, avant même d'en avoir fini le plan.

Ce bonus me permet aussi de placer une petite explication sur les baguettes. Après moult recherches, j'ai trouvé la table de détermination de J.K. Rowling. Les baguettes de nos quatre héros ont donc une signification, que ce soit par rapport à leur bois, taille, cœur ou souplesse/rigidité.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je peux envoyer l'explication par MP ou les sites que j'ai consulté.

N'hésitez pas, lâchez les reviews.

A dans quelques jours, pour le chapitre 4 et l'entrée à Poudlard.

1037 mots, 3 pages word


	5. Chapitre 3 : Répartition

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 3 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Emmawh, Plume1304 et Aangelik pour leurs reviews. Merci à Azuria1 et à Monkey'sMoney pour avoir rajoutée cette histoire dans ses favoris. Et merci aux 59 autres personnes passées sur le chapitre 2 et le premier bonus.

Merci à Aangelik, qui a relu ce chapitre avec attention et relevé pas mal de fautes. Je ne suis donc plus unique responsable s'il en reste )

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Partie 2 : Bienvenue au Vieux Castel**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 3 : Répartition**

À Londres, le ciel était bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages. Le soleil, maintenant que la matinée était bien entamée, dardait vaillamment ses rayons sur la gare de King Cross. Une gare qui, comme tous les premiers septembre, allait connaître une agitation sans pareille.

En effet, depuis 9h30 du matin, une horde de gens étranges semblait avoir débarquée en ville. Si certains n'avaient de bizarre que la chouette qui trônait sur le chariot à bagages, d'autres étaient plus étonnants, comme cet homme qui portait son caleçon au-dessus du pantalon. Les comics donnaient vraiment une mauvaise image de l'habillement moldu.

Le plus étrange était que si ces gens entraient dans la gare par la porte, comme n'importe qui, ils n'en ressortaient pas. Du moins, pas ceux de moins de 17 ans. Ceux-là, accompagnés de leurs parents, disparaissaient dans un mur, duquel ne ressortaient que les adultes.

Derrière ce mur, une voie, la 9 ¾. Sur cette voie, un train. Quoi de plus normal dans une gare, me direz-vous ? Mais ce train n'était pas n'importe quel train et n'allait pas vers n'importe quelle gare. Ce train rouge et noir se nommait le Poudlard Express et ne s'arrêtait qu'à un seul endroit : Pré-au-Lard, point de départ vers la plus célèbre école de magie du Royaume-Uni.

Maintenant qu'onze heure, heure de départ du convoi, approchait tout doucement, le temps des adieux était venu. Chacun unique et différent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Et soit bien sage, Jack. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir une lettre de Poudlard comme quoi tu as fait exploser quelque chose ou causer une révolte parmi les Elfes de Maison. Suis-je claire ? questionna Tatiana.

- Oui, maman », répondit distraitement le jeune garçon, occupé depuis 20 minutes à fixer le train avec envie. Si seulement sa mère voulait bien le laisser partir.

De son côté, North rigolait. Autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait. Une fois rentrés à la maison, se serait sur lui que la jeune femme reporterait son inquiétude pour son fils. Pendant deux semaines, au bas mot.

« - Et surtout envoie-moi une lettre demain matin. N'hésite pas à m'écrire souvent, mon chéri.

- Je le ferai, m'man.

- Prends bien soin de Bunny. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper. Brosse-toi bien les dents, et change de chaussettes tous les jours.

- Maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, répondit Jack, quelque peu exaspéré.

- Je sais mon chéri, je sais. Mais,… commença Tatiana, au bord des larmes. Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, lui répondit son fils. Bon, je dois y aller ou je n'aurai pas de place. On se voit à Noël !

- Oui, à Noël. Et écris-nous, Jack ! »

Le garçonnet, tout à son contentement, ne répondit même pas.

« - Je suppose que ça devait arriver, murmura la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. Il est grand et débrouillard. Un peu orgueilleux, mais plus que capable de s'occuper de lui.

- Mais c'est mon bébé, North.

- Ton bébé a grandi. Allez viens », dit-il en entrainant la maman hors de la voie 9 ¾.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Comporte-toi bien. Sois polie et aie de bons résultats. Surtout en métamorphose. Et n'oublies pas de te lier avec le plus de grands noms possible. Ton année n'est pas très fournie en ce domaine, mais la fournée 1980 sera bien plus intéressante, ne t'inquiète pas, professait une grande femme brune à sa fille.

- Oui mère, répondit cette dernière.

-Essaye d'être répartie à Gryffondor. Ou Serdaigle. Mais évite-nous la honte d'avoir une Poufsouffle dans la famille, par pitié.

- Je ferais mon possible, Mère.

- Elinor, très chère, il me semble avoir aperçu Amos Diggory, par là-bas. Ne vouliez-vous pas vous entretenir avec lui à propos du Bal d'Automne ?

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Fergus. »

Sur ces mots, la femme s'éloigna. Lord Dunbroch prit soudain une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« - Pour une fois, n'écoute pas ce que dit ta mère. Fais ton possible, évite les ennuis et ne te préoccupe pas de nous quand la répartition viendra. Tu iras où tu dois aller, rassura-t-il sa fille. Même si Serdaigle m'étonnerait beaucoup, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Père, lui répondit-elle, soulagée. Je… Je pense que je ferai mieux d'y aller avant que Mère ne revienne. Vous… Vous prendrez bien soin d'Angus et des trois monstres ?

- Comme je te l'ai promis, Princesse. Même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurai fait. Tes frères sont aussi mes fils. »

Faisant fi des convenances si chères à sa mère, la jeune fille enserra la taille de son père et le garda contre elle quelques instants. Puis, elle empoigna sa malle et monta à bord du train.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Hum, euh, je… Je suppose que tu m'enverras ta maison. Par lettre, je veux dire, s'embrouilla quelque peu Stoïk.

- Je l'enverrai par chouette. En espérant qu'elle ne se fasse pas bouffer par un dragon. Tu sais comme ils sont rapides et…

- On sait gamin. Envoie-la à la forge. Y a pas trop d'écailleux dans ce coin-là. Je ferai le reste du trajet, le coupa Gueulfort, un ami du village qui les avait accompagné.

- Oui, je ferai cela.

- C'est bien, fils. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Gueulfort soupira. Aucun de ces deux-là n'était vraiment doué en matière de relation. Entre le fils qui passait sa vie dans les livres et le père qui ne comprenait pas son rejeton, la conversation ne risquait pas de décoller.

« - Bien… Harold, ton père voudrait te dire que tu vas lui manquer. Il espère que tu t'intègreras à Poudlard et que tu t'en sortiras bien avec les cours. Il voudrait aussi que tu n'oublies pas de donner régulièrement de tes nouvelles. »

Harold se contenta d'hocher la tête, Stoïk ne dit rien. Gueulfort soupira une fois de plus.

« - Stoïk, ton fils aimerait que tu saches qu'il va faire son possible. Il te dit aussi de faire attention à toi quand tu chasseras le dragon. Il te promet de faire de son mieux en classe et de revenir pour Noël. Il t'enverra des lettres, qu'il fera déposer dans ma forge. »

Stoïk fit un signe de tête. Harold, quant à lui, empoigna sa malle et monta dans le train.

Gueulfort se retint d'hurler. C'était pire que de ne pas être doué. À ce stade, ils pouvaient carrément être qualifiés d'handicapés sentimentaux.(1)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie, commença Gothel.

- Oui Mère.

- N'oublie pas de relancer le sort tous les jours. Et fais bien attention.

- Je le ferai. Je maîtrise le sort du Secret, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

- Je sais que tu le maîtrises. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »

Raiponce sourit, fière de la confiance de sa mère. Elle s'était entraînée très dure pour maîtriser le sort, chose indispensable pour que sa mère la laisse partir. Heureusement, la folie protectrice de Gothel lui avait fait poser des barrières qui bloquaient les émissions de magie. Il lui avait alors suffit d'utiliser la baguette de sa mère, libérée de la Trace ministérielle, le sort qui repérait les jeunes sorciers non-autorisés à pratiquer la magie hors de Poudlard, et le tour était joué.

Raiponce avait été très attentive à ces leçons. Poudlard, c'était son rêve de liberté. Alors elle n'était pas prête laisser sa chance s'échapper. Même si laisser sa mère seule lui brisait le cœur.

« - Prenait soin de vous, Mère.

- Je l'ai toujours fait ma chérie, répondit-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Raiponce.

- Je vous aime encore plus, Mère.

- Et moi bien plus que cela. »

Se détachant de sa mère, la jeune fille attrapa sa malle, puis monta dans le train d'un pas volontaire. Elle s'installa dans un wagon, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Sur le quai, sa mère n'avait pas bougé et des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Raiponce s'efforça de retenir ses propres pleurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Onze heures tapantes, le train démarra. Sur le quai, de nombreux parents regardaient la locomotive disparaître, certains en larmes, d'autres dignes. Mais tous pensaient à leurs enfants.

Dans le wagon n°4, Jack avait trouvé une place. Un joli wagon pour lui tout seul. Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une drôle de paire. Gred et Forge Weasley, qu'ils avaient dit. Drôles de noms, même dans le monde sorcier. Ils étaient jumeaux et eux aussi entraient en première année, mais contrairement à Jack n'avaient pas l'air de douter de leur future maison.

« - On sera à Gryffondor, comme toute la famille, dit Gred. Ou était-ce Forge ?

- Et toi, tu comptes aller où ? demanda le deuxième.

-Je ne sais pas. Toutes les maisons ont l'air chouette.

- Mais Gryffondor est la meilleure. Les Poufsouffle sont des peureux, les Serdaigles sont ennuyeux et ne parlons même pas des Serpentard, ils sont tout simplement malfaisants. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Ces deux-là avaient l'air d'avoir une vision bien arrêtée de ce qu'étaient les gens. Une caractéristique suffisait donc à définir quelqu'un ? Les gens étaient Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Rien de plus, rien de moins ?

Ses questions disparurent bien vite quand les deux garçonnets vidèrent le contenu de leurs poches sur la banquette. Un joli assortiment de chez Zonko, aussi fournit que celui de Jack. Le brun le pressentit, ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du train, Mérida était elle aussi assise sur une des banquettes rouges, en compagnie d'une troupe bruyante qui la changeait de l'éternel silence de son château en Écosse. Elle ne connaissait le nom d'aucun de ses compagnons, mais ils étaient amusants.

Tous étaient plus âgés et essayaient de la convaincre que leur maison était la meilleure. Mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que Poudlard était merveilleux.

« - Tu vas voir, il y a des fantômes partout. Mais le meilleur, c'est celui de Poufsouffle. Il s'appelle le Moine Gras, il n'arrête pas de déprimer sur le fait qu'il ne peut plus manger, commença un garçon.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Le meilleur, c'est le fantôme de Gryffondor. Son nom, c'est Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il a été mal décapité alors sa tête ne tient plus que par un petit bout ! s'exclama une grande fille brune.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse, s'exclama un autre garçon, un Serdaigle si Mérida se souvenait bien.

- Oh ça va, hein. La Dame Grise est aussi déprimante qu'un mur. Nick, au moins, il met de l'ambiance.

- Oui, mais… »

Mérida décrocha de la conversation. Le voyage allait vraiment être chouette. La jeune fille ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir quitté le domicile familial.

Pendant ce temps, Harold traînait sa valise dans le couloir. Tout ça, c'était la faute de son père. Ils étaient partis en retard à cause d'une histoire de dragon mal achevé. Ils étaient donc logiquement arrivés en retard, pour ne pas dire presque trop tard, à King Cross. Ce qui fait que quasiment tous les wagons étaient complets, voir surpeuplés. Et les rares qui ne l'étaient pas comptaient des gens vraiment trop étrange pour lui.

Le jeune garçon commençait à désespérer, quand il trouva enfin un wagon où il restait de la place. Et mieux encore, un wagon où se trouvait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« - Raiponce ! Je suis content de te revoir. Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Sans problème. Il n'y a que Cédric et moi dans ce wagon, répondit la jeune fille. Il entre en première année, comme nous ! Cédric, je te présente Harold. On s'est rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Enchanté, dit l'autre garçon.

- De même, répondit Harold.

Ce dernier s'installa sur une banquette libre, puis sortit un des livres achetés au Chemin de Traverse. Un silence quelque peu gêné prit place. Silence que Raiponce brisa rapidement.

« - Sinon, vous savez déjà dans quelle maison vous allez aller ?

- Probablement Poufsouffle, répondit Cédric. Quasiment toute ma famille est allée là-bas. Tu as déjà une idée, toi ?

- Non, pas trop, dit Raiponce. Ma mère a été à Serpentard, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Gryffondor serait bien.

- Mon père a été à Gryffondor. Il dit qu'on s'y amuse bien. Mais je ne pense pas que j'y aurai ma place, expliqua Harold.

- Mon père à moi n'a pas voulu m'expliquer comment on est réparti entre les quatre maisons. Il dit que ça fait partie du mystère de Poudlard. »

Harold décrocha de la conversation. Il était loin d'exceller dans le domaine des relations humaines et les deux autres semblaient se suffire à eux-mêmes pour ce qui était de la discussion. Il se reconcentra donc sur son livre « Dragons : Créatures de légende », bien qu'il l'ait déjà lu 2 fois depuis qu'il l'avait acheté.

Le temps fila. Drôle d'affaire que le temps, la plus relative des choses. Pour Mérida et Jack, une fois l'amusement des premiers instants passés, le voyage fut long. Pour Raiponce et Harold, il fut relativement court, l'une plongée dans sa conversation, l'autre dans son livre. Mais pour tous vint l'heure de voir le château apparaître à l'horizon.

Tous les quatre s'étaient changés un peu avant d'arriver, prévenus par un préfet. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous là, sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, eux et tous les autres première année. Aucun ne savait vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire. Jusqu'au moment où…

« - PAR ICI LES PREMIERE ANNEE. PAR ICI, S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT », hurla une voix titanesque, un peu plus loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'homme qui avait crié, la surprise fut à son comble. Non seulement cet homme était immense, mais en plus, il se trouvait au bord du lac, près d'un petit embarcadère.

« - Bien, reprit-il, sans crier cette fois. J'suis Hagrid. Gardien des Lieux et des clefs. Et gard'chasse, aussi. Bon, ben, mettez-vous dans les barques. Et pas plus d'quat' par rafiot, hein. S'rait dommage de couler aujourd'hui. »

« Pas besoin d'être quatre dans ces bouts de bois pour couler », se dit Harold. Mais histoire de ne pas rester sur le quai, il prit place avec Raiponce et Cédric.

De leur côté, Mérida et Jack s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. Mérida parce qu'elle fuyait les plus âgés rencontrés dans le train qui voulaient toujours lui prouver que leur maison était la meilleure, même s'ils ne pouvaient monter dans les barques, et Jack, parce qu'il était toujours avec les jumeaux Weasley, qui se révélèrent être des cousins de Mérida.

La plupart des enfants angoissaient. Il faut dire que traverser un lac immense en pleine nuit sur des barques ayant l'air plutôt abimées, y a plus rassurant. Mais la peur fit bien vite place à l'émerveillement. Le château, qui n'était qu'une ombre lointaine à leur arrivée à la gare, se révélait maintenant dans toute sa majesté, gigantesque masse noire pailletée de milliers de petites lumières et ornée d'immenses tours.

Le bonheur fut de courte durée. Bientôt, les embarcations rencontrèrent la terre ferme, sur laquelle descendirent les futurs étudiants. Là, après un tonitruant « ON A PERDU PERSONNE ? » de la part du Gardien, ils furent emmenés en haut d'un grand escalier, où les attendait une vieille dame au maintien fier.

« - Les v'là, Professeur, dit l'homme.

- Je vous remercie, Hagrid. Vous pouvez rejoindre la Grande Salle, je les prends en charge, dit-elle, avant de se tourner vers les enfants. Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Mcgonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard. Je vous prierais de me suivre. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même et poussa la porte. D'un pas rapide et avec un rythme quasi-militaire, elle mena sa troupe au travers du Château. Arrivée devant une double porte immense, elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois aux futurs première année.

« - Derrière ses portes se trouve la Grande Salle, où vous prendrez tous vos repas durant l'année scolaire et où vous effectuerez vos heures d'études obligatoires. Avant toute chose, vous serez réparti dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Je suis moi-même directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Chaque maison a ses caractéristiques propres. Les autres étudiants de cette maison seront votre nouvelle famille. Vous mangerez, dormirez, étudierez, vivrez avec eux. Sur ce,… »

D'un geste plein d'assurance, la dame ouvrit les portes en grand. Et là, les pauvres enfants qui la suivaient devinrent la proie de milliers de regards. « Ils sont encore plus petits que les précédents », « Tu crois qu'on en aura beaucoup dans notre maison, cette année ? »,… Autant de commentaires qui fusaient de toutes parts. Mais la plupart des première année ne les entendaient pas. Ils étaient plutôt fascinés par le magnifique plafond, voûte représentant le ciel nocturne d'Écosse qui était, pour une fois, sans nuages. Mais leur admiration fit bien vite place à de l'étonnement quand le vieux chapeau placé sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs fit quelque chose de physiquement impossible pour un morceau de tissus : il chanta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus Dumbledore rêvassait. Son esprit vagabondait, allant de sujets importants en sujets essentiels : Comment s'en sortirait son nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces ? Sybille allait-elle encore passer les trois premières semaines de cours à prédire la mort de ses élèves ? Avait-il assez de bonbons au citron en réserve ?

Il quitta cependant bien vite ses pensées. La chanson du Choixpeau était terminée, la répartition allait commencer. (2)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack souffla un bon coup. Le test d'admission était bien loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Pas de démonstrations de magie à faire, ou de monstres à combattre. Juste un vieux chapeau rapiécé à mettre sur sa tête. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que si un élève avait des poux, l'épidémie serait probablement quasi-totale parmi les première année.

La jeune fille rousse, « Mérida », se rappela-t-il, avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Il la vit rejoindre trois autres rouquins, probablement les frères aînés dont lui avaient parlé Gred et Forge. En l'observant un peu plus, il la reconnut ! C'était la tornade qui lui avait foncé dessus à la sortie de Fleury et Bott. Il fallait espérer qu'elle ferait un peu plus attention aux autres dans les couloirs. Le jeune garçon reporta son attention sur les élèves qui passaient l'un après l'autre sur le tabouret.

« - Gray Emma, Harley James, Horrib'Haddock Harold »

Le dernier nom raviva des souvenirs en Jack. Tout en regardant le minuscule garçon mettre le chapeau, trop grand pour lui, sur sa tête, il se rappela une leçon que lui avait donné son grand-père.

_« - Là, c'est la famille Bones. Ils sont connus dans le monde politique. Et là, les Malfoy, qui sont souvent conseillers des Ministres, expliquait le vieil homme. _

_- Grand-père, à quoi ça va me servir ? Je préfèrerai aller jouer, moi, geignit le petit garçon, âgé de 9 ans. _

_- Tu es le second du Clan Frost, Jack. Un jour, tu devras peut-être aller présenter des excuses au nom de l'Héritier à ces gens. Mieux vaut les connaître en avance. J'en étais où, moi ? _

_- Les Malfoy, souffla le brun. _

_- Ah, oui, les Malfoy. Bon, et ici, tu as les Horrib'Haddock. Ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre à se montrer dans les bals, mais sont de bons alliés. Leur spécialité, c'est la chasse au dragon. »_

Jack émergea soudain de ses souvenirs quand le Choixpeau s'écria « Poufsouffle ! ». Un tueur de dragon. Ce gamin était un tueur de dragon ! _« Un meurtrier »_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. « _Un assassin ! » _continua la voix, semblant devenir hystérique. _« Il a le sang de nos frères sur les mains ! Il détruit notre Mère Nature ! Tueur ! Bête infâme ! »_. Jack, comme à son habitude, fit taire la voix et repéra quelque chose d'encore pire chez ce fameux « Horrib'Haddock » : c'était un faible. Pas une personne faible magiquement ou physiquement, non. Un faible moral. Le genre qui se cache dans son trou en espérant que son prédateur sera victime de la chaîne alimentaire avant lui. Cela se voyait dans sa façon d'être, de rentrer les épaules, de baisser la tête. Jack n'aimait pas ce genre de personne. Alors, en parfait accord avec la petite voix hystérique au fond de lui, il décida de le détester.

Jack fut appelé à son tour. Bien vite, le Choixpeau cacha ses yeux. Une voix rauque se fit alors entendre dans sa tête :

« Intéressant. Vraiment. Intelligent, avide de montrer son talent, un peu trop manichéen à mon goût. Un esprit un peu particulier, une conséquence de ta filiation, je suppose. Poufsouffle ne t'irait certainement pas, pas plus que Gryffondor. Serdaigle pourrait t'aider, mais tu ne saurais pas t'intégrer parmi eux. Je ne vois donc que… »

« - Serpentard ! »

Jack, ni content ni fâché de sa maison, retira le chapeau et se dirigea vers l'unique table qui avait applaudi sa répartition. Il s'assit parmi ses pairs, qui le félicitèrent d'avoir atterri dans « la meilleure maison possible » et se concentra sur la fin de la répartition. Il vit Tower, G, Raiponce être répartie à Serdaigle, puis les deux jumeaux, qui se révélèrent s'appeler Fred et George et non pas Gred et Forge, être envoyés à Gryffondor l'un après l'autre.

La répartition se termina Zélia, David. Dès que le garçonnet eut rejoint la table des Serdaigle, la sous-directrice tapota sa cuillère sur son verre. Le contenant fit un bruit monstrueux, qui se répercuta sur tous les murs. « Vive la magie », se dit Jack. Il n'empêche que cela avait arrêté toutes les conversations.

Quand le silence fut total, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, au dos bien droit malgré son âge manifestement avancé, se leva.

« - Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Tant de mots me seraient nécessaires pour vous expliquer ce magnifique lieu qu'est Poudlard. Alors je ne peux dire qu'une chose : Bon appétit »

La dernière syllabe eut-elle résonnée que les plats d'or sur les tables se garnirent d'un nombre incroyable de mets différents. Tellement que Jack hésita un moment sur quoi prendre, avant de se décider pour un peu de tout ce qui était à sa portée, c'est-à-dire roastbeef, haricots verts, pommes de terre au four et œufs durs. Il se tâta un moment, puis se dit que les bonbons à la fraise ne feraient probablement pas bon ménage avec le reste.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, le garçon à sa droite commença à lui parler :

« - Je m'appelle Marius Dixon. Sang-pur sur 4 générations. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Jack. Jack Overland, comme l'a dit le professeur Mcgonagall.

- De la même famille que North Overland ? demanda l'autre garçon.

- C'est mon grand-père, pourquoi ?

- Je me souviens que mes parents m'ont dit que ça avait fait un désordre terrible quand il a perdu son statut d'héritier. Il m'ont aussi dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas côtoyer les Overland tant qu'ils n'étaient pas revenu en grâce par rapport à la famille dirigeante actuelle du Clan.

- Tu écoutes toujours ce que te disent tes parents ?

- Rarement, à vrai dire, lui répondit Marius, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre… » continua Jack.

Le repas continua, ponctué par des conversations anodines entre les deux garçons. La nourriture disparut, et les fantômes entrèrent en scènes, volant par-dessus les tables et faisant peur, ou du moins essayant, pour certains, aux nouveaux. Mais s'il y en avait bien un qui n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour faire peur, c'était le Baron Sanglant. Grand, sinistre, au costume couvert de taches de sang, il se contentait de flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table, tout en fixant la nouvelle fournée de Serpentard. Une fois arrivé en bout de table, sans dire un mot, il disparut.

Une fois le spectacle terminé, le Directeur se leva une nouvelle fois.

« - Maintenant que vos estomacs sont pleins, et avant de vous laisser partir découvrir, je me dois de vous expliquer quelques règles. Tout d'abord, la forêt aux abords de l'école se nomme la Forêt Interdite. Comme son nom l'indique, il n'est pas permis de s'y rendre, sauf sur ordre d'un professeur. Mr. Rusard, notre concierge, tient aussi à ce que je vous rappelle que la nouvelle liste des 382 objets interdits est dès maintenant accrochée sur la porte de son bureau. Vos horaires vous seront distribués demain matin, au déjeuner. Le déjeuner, le dîner et le souper (3) se déroulent respectivement à 8h, 12h30 et 18h30 et votre présence y est plus que souhaitée. Le couvre-feu est à 21h pour les trois premières années, 22h pour les quatrièmes et cinquième et minuit pour les deux dernières. Au-delà, ne sortez pas de vos salles communes ou ne vous faites pas attraper. Vous marchez sur mon pied, Minerva. Pour les premières années, veuillez suivre les Préfets jusqu'à vos dortoirs. Sur ce, jeunes gens, bonne nuit. »

Jack se leva, tout comme Marius, puis repéra un jeune homme qui criait « Les premières années, suivez-moi ». Allant se placer près du préfet, il se dit que Poudlard était une bien étrange école.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Cette petite scène m'a été inspirée par une des scènes supprimées de HTTYD (que l'on retrouve facilement sur youtube en tapant HTTYD : Delete scenes) qui se déroule plus ou moins comme ça sauf que c'est Stoïk qui s'en va chercher le nid des dragons.

(2) Dans ma grande fainéantise, je n'ai pas écrit de chanson pour le Choixpeau. Un, parce que je n'aime pas ça. La preuve, c'est une partie que je passe quasiment chaque fois dans les fics que je lis. Et de deux, je n'ai aucun talent lyrique. Donc je vous épargne le massacre.

(3) Petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner, pour les Français.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'avais un peu peur qu'il soit trop court, mais finalement il est aussi long, si pas plus, que les autres.

C'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais il est nécessaire.

Au départ, je voulais écrire toute la Répartition du point de vue de Dumbledore, mais finalement, le faire du point de vue de Jack m'a permis de rajouter une petite chose. Qui n'était même pas prévue à la base mais qui s'est imposée à moi ce matin. Ainsi que les bases de sa relation avec Harold, qui débute vraiment mal.

Alors, quelle est cette petite voix dans la tête de Jack ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.

D'ailleurs, je voulais vous proposer un jeu la dernière fois pour fêter les dix reviews mais j'ai oublié. Donc, ici, je vous le propose pour la 15ème : L'auteur de la quinzième review aura droit à une phrase de son cru (peut-être un peu remaniée) placée dans un des prochains chapitres.

4203 mots.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Rencontres et inimitiés

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci beaucoup à Aangelik pour sa correction ainsi qu'à Deadlyfury et à Emmawh pour leur reviews. Merci aussi aux 27 autres personnes passées sur le chapitre 3 (il y a un petit mot pour vous tout en bas : ) )

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres et inimitiés**

« - Asseyez-vous », cingla une voix tranchante.

Voix tranchante à laquelle aucun des première année de Serdaigle et de Serpentard n'eut la sottise de désobéir.

Severus Snape n'était pas une personne aimable. Tout au plus était-il respecté par les Serpentard, dont il était le directeur de Maison. Les autres préféraient le craindre. À juste titre, d'ailleurs. Tyrannique, agressif, peu pédagogue et incroyablement déloyal quand il s'agissait de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, il ne montrait aucune indulgence envers ceux qu'il jugeait inapte à l'art délicat des potions. Autrement dit, tous ses élèves. Et il s'évertuait à le leur faire comprendre.

« - Nous ne sommes pas ici pour agiter des baguettes, pas plus que pour marmonner de stupides formules magiques dans le mince espoir qu'un résultat se produise. Devant vous s'étale le savoir antique et inestimable de la préparation des potions. Philtres de joie, élixirs mortels, baumes bienfaisants, tant de choses possibles à l'aide d'ingrédients et de gestes précis. Tant de choses faisables… commença-t-il, avec une intonation presque rêveuse. Si vous étiez autre chose que des cornichons sans cervelle avec lesquels je perds mon précieux temps à enseigner un savoir qu'ils ne savent apprécier», termina-t-il abruptement.

De son côté, Raiponce se demandait si son discours était une sorte de tradition annuelle ou s'il le modifiait tous les ans. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le demander aux premières de l'année prochaine.

Pendant que le Professeur et Maître des Potions continuait son discours, s'acharnant à coup de questions ardues sur un élève de Serdaigle qui avait pour seul malheur de s'être mouché, la jeune fille se remémora ses premiers jours dans l'école. Le train était arrivé un samedi soir, ce qui avait laissé aux élèves tout le temps nécessaire pour s'acclimater au Château.

Temps que Raiponce n'avait pas perdu. Le samedi soir, le préfet de Serdaigle, un certain Lloyd Herno, l'avait conduite, en même temps que ses nouveaux camarades, devant le tableau d'une jeune fille contemplant la mer, assise sur un rocher. Dès que le jeune homme l'eut saluée, la jeune fille s'était tournée vers eux, avant de prononcer :

« - Roméo et Juliette sont retrouvés morts dans une pièce. La fenêtre et la porte étaient fermées, la table est bancale et il y a de l'eau et du verre sur le sol. De tous, seul le chat se réjouit de cette mort. Que s'est-il passé (1)?

- Roméo et Juliette sont des poissons, la table a lâché sous le poids de l'aquarium, qui s'est cassé et a répandu de l'eau sur le sol », répondit Lloyd, après quelques instants de réflexion.

À ces mots, la jeune fille du tableau eut un sourire et laissa sa toile pivoter sur ses gonds. Derrière, une arcade s'ouvrait. Le préfet s'y engouffra sans hésiter et, tel un troupeau de moutons suivant son berger, les autres enfants le suivirent.

Enfants qui furent tout de suite émerveillés par la salle qui s'offrait désormais à eux. Une grande salle parée de bleu et de bronze, couleurs de Serdaigle, dont les murs étaient cachés par des bibliothèques garnies de livres. Des fauteuils confortables et des tables de travail étaient disposés un peu partout, surtout près des cheminées. Sur le mur du fond, entre deux escaliers en colimaçon, il y avait une statue grandeur nature d'une femme au port altier, au front serti d'un diadème.

Lloyd, après avoir laissé les Première année s'émerveiller quelques instants, reprit la parole :

« - Le tableau devant l'entrée, c'est Ariane, commença le jeune homme. C'est la gardienne de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Les autres maisons utilisent des mots de passe changeant toutes les semaines. Mais nous, membres de la maison dont la fondatrice était réputée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps, agissons autrement. À chaque fois que vous voudrez entrer, elle vous posera une énigme dont la réponse sera le mot de passe.

- Et… Et si on ne trouve pas le mot de passe ? s'inquiéta une des fillettes.

- Il vous faudra chercher, ou attendre que quelqu'un vienne et trouve la réponse. C'est ça aussi, Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas seulement l'intelligence ou le travail, c'est aussi l'entraide. Bien, maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Chacune de vos actions en classe ou dans les couloirs vous fera perdre ou gagner des points. Tous ces points sont comptabilisés dans le Sablier de Serdaigle qui se trouve près de la Grande Salle. À la fin de l'année, la Maison qui aura le plus de points se verra remettre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cela fait trois ans que nous la gagnons. J'espère que vous ferez tout votre possible pour que nous la gagnions une quatrième année. Des questions ?

- On dort où ? questionna un garçon un peu rond.

- J'allais y venir. Le mur du fond présente deux escaliers. Celui de droite mène aux dortoirs des garçons, celui de gauche aux dortoirs des filles. Les Première année dorment dans les pièces du premier niveau. Chaque année, votre dortoir sera transféré au niveau supérieur. Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Le Professeur Flitwick, notre Directeur de Maison et Professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements, passera demain matin, vers 10h. Vous pourrez profiter de reste de la journée pour vous familiariser avec l'école. »

Sur ces mots, le Préfet abandonna les nouveaux élèves et partit rejoindre ses amis, déjà installés près de la cheminée la plus à droite. Les Première année, un peu perdus, finirent par emboiter le pas à ceux qui avaient déjà pris le chemin des dortoirs.

Raiponce resta dans la Salle Commune ce soir-là. Elle rangea ses affaires, puis parti regarder quels livres composaient les bibliothèques de Serdaigles. Etonnamment, on y trouvait non seulement des manuels, mais aussi des romans, sorciers comme moldus. Fatiguée, elle décida de rejoindre son nouveau lit, où elle s'endormit comme une masse, heureuse de la liberté qui s'offrait enfin à elle.

Le lendemain matin, le tout petit professeur Flitwick, un homme avec une barbiche blanche dont la taille était à peine supérieure à celle de ses élèves de première année, vint leur rendre visite. Perché sur une pile de livres, il leur rappela les valeurs de la maison Serdaigle, fit un résumé des règles propres à leur maison ainsi que celles valables pour tout Poudlard. Et pour finir, il les encouragea à être le plus curieux possible.

Conseil que Raiponce eut tôt fait de mettre en pratique. Sitôt que le Directeur de sa maison fut parti, elle passa le tableau d'Ariane et parti en expédition. Armée de sa baguette, bien qu'elle ne sache lancer que le sort du Secret que lui avait appris sa mère, elle commença à visiter son nouveau chez elle. Organisée, elle commença par le Rez-de-Chaussée. Qui fut une grande déception. À part la Grande Salle, l'étage ne contenait que des pièces vides et des tableaux. Pourtant, les livres disaient que Poudlard était remplis d'endroit merveilleux qui apparaissait à chaque coin de couloir. Déçue, la jeune fille s'assit par terre, le dos contre un mur.

« - C'est ça un château magique rempli de merveilles ? Des vieilles pièces inutilisées remplies de poussières ? Où est l'aventure ? Si c'est quitter la maison pour se retrouver dans un endroit aussi ennuyeux…

- Mot de passe accepté, l'interrompit une voix »

Sur sa droite, un tableau qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué s'était ouvert, comme celui de la salle commune. Derrière une pièce. Dans laquelle se trouvait une cascade d'eau claire et un parterre de fleurs de printemps. Emerveillée, Raiponce se dit que finalement, ce château n'était pas si mal et que les années à venir allaient être intéressantes. Béate, elle… fut sortie de sa rêverie par un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui s'était voulu discret mais qui l'était autant qu'un troupeau de buffles dans une plaine.

« - Miss Tower, vous vous mettrez ici. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? lui lança sèchement le Professeur Snape face à son manque de réaction.

À moitié dans ses pensées, presque à la manière d'un automate, la Serdaigle prit ses affaires et alla se placer à côté d'un Serpentard brun au deuxième rang. Une fois assise, elle se tourna vers lui et, en parlant le plus bas possible, elle lui souffla :

« - Raiponce Tower, se présenta-t-elle. Tu sais pourquoi le prof m'a fait avancer ?

- Il veut faire des duos composés d'élèves de maisons différentes. En clair, on va travailler ensemble pour le reste de l'année, et peut-être les suivantes, d'après Snape. Au fait, je suis Jack Overland, enchanté. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack regarda sa nouvelle voisine. Pas bien grande, de longs cheveux blonds tressés qui devaient bien lui atteindre les pieds une fois démêlés et un air naïf et rêveur à souhait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne ferait pas trop de bêtises. Snape n'était vraiment pas indulgent. Il lui avait prouvé le soir de la rentrée.

Jack venait de rentrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, située dans les sous-sols du château, derrière le tableau d'un serpent se prélassant dans un pommier. Tout le long du voyage, il avait parlé avec Marius. L'autre garçon était vraiment énergique, il avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Jack rigolait d'une des plaisanteries de son ami, quand tout le monde se tut dans la salle. Ne resta que son rire qui continuait de résonner sur les murs humides.

Rire qui cessa aussitôt qu'il avisa une silhouette noire fondre sur lui.

« - Il me semble que votre préfet a donné l'ordre de se taire et de m'écouter. Puis-je savoir votre nom, jeune homme ? lui dit la silhouette, qui s'était révélée être un grand homme tout en noir, d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je… Je m'appelle Jack Overland, Monsieur.

- Bien, Mr. Overland, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Comme l'a dit Mr Fridge, je suis le professeur Snape. J'enseigne les potions et je suis aussi votre Directeur de Maison. La première chose à savoir est que je déteste la désobéissance, quelle qu'elle soit, commença-t-il, en fixant Jack. Le fait que vous soyez des élèves de ma maison n'induira en rien de l'indulgence envers vos fautes, au contraire. Faites-vous punir et attendez-vous à recevoir une punition encore pire de ma part. La deuxième chose est que Serpentard est haïe des autres maisons, je ne vous le cache pas. Alors, à l'extérieur, soyez unis face aux autres. S'il y a des problèmes internes, réglez-les dans la salle commune, pas ailleurs. Et faites honneur à votre maison. Je pense que le reste pourra vous être expliqué par Mr. Fridge. »

Sans un mot, l'homme sortit de la salle commune, dans un flottement de cape qui lui donnait un air relativement dramatique.

Fridge, Edgar de son prénom, reprit le flambeau et expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Coupe de Quatre, règlement, dortoirs, ect… Jack, une fois que le préfet les eut libérés, fila dans le dortoir, toujours accompagné par Marius.

Bien plus tard, alors que les trois autres Première année de Serpentard dormaient du sommeil du juste, Jack regardait par la fenêtre ensorcelée qui transmettait une image du parc alors qu'ils se trouvaient sous le niveau du sol. Posant un doigt contre la vitre, il regarda celle-ci se couvrir de fleurs de givres. Au fond de lui, la voix ronronnait presque de contentement. Elle lui rappelait combien il était exceptionnel, un sorcier et un Frost en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se leva, prêt à visiter le château toute la journée. Après avoir réveillé Marius, il partit se changer. Quarante minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient prêts. Affamés, ils descendirent déjeuner.

Le déjeuner avalé, ils se mirent en chasse d'une activité. Marius, adorateur de Quidditch, le sport national Sorcier, l'entraîna sur le terrain, où il commença à tout expliquer à Jack, Novice en la matière.

« - Le jeu compte quatre balles et sept joueurs. Les balles sont le Souaffle, les deux Cognards et le Vif d'or. Jusque-là, tu suis ? commença Marius.

- Souaffle, Cognards, Vif d'or.

- Les trois poursuiveurs s'occupent du Souaffle, la grosse balle rouge. Ils doivent, en se faisant des passes, arriver jusqu'aux buts, les trois cercles dorés, et faire passer la balle dans l'un deux. Chaque but vaut dix points. Ok ?

- Un but, dix points, répéta Jack.

- Devant les cerceaux, il y a le gardien, qui doit arrêter le Souaffle. Pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de marquer, il y a aussi les deux batteurs. Ils s'occupent des deux Cognards, des balles noires très lourdes et très agressives. Ils doivent renvoyer ces balles vers les poursuiveurs, voire vers le gardien adverse ou même l'attrapeur. Toujours ok ?

- Ouais. Mais c'est quoi, l'attrapeur ?

- C'est celui qui s'occupe du Vif d'or. C'est une toute petite balle très rapide. L'attrapeur qui réussit à l'avoir fait gagner 150 points à son équipe et met fin au match.

- Mouais, ça m'a quand même l'air compliqué, comme jeu.

- Pas tant que ça. Mais le mieux, c'est de le voir ou encore d'y jouer. Mais on ne peut que se contenter de regarder, en première. Tu viendras voir le match avec moi ? questionna Marius.

- Je viendrais. Ça te dit d'aller visiter le Château avant de manger ?

- Un peu que ça me dit ! » s'exclama l'autre garçon.

Les deux Serpentard descendirent des gradins où ils s'étaient installés, avant de se mettre en route vers la grande bâtisse. Il leur fallut un petit quart d'heure pour arriver aux portes du Château. Une fois dedans, ils prirent la direction du deuxième étage où, selon un troisième année, il y avait un fantôme sujet aux crises de larmes. Sur le chemin, une silhouette apparu au loin. Avant même d'avoir vu son visage, Jack savait qui c'était. _« Tueur »_ soufflait la voix._ « Faisons-lui payer le sang de nos frères »_. Sans qu'il ait le temps de faire quelque chose, Jack sentit que la voix avait pris le contrôle de sa langue, puis du reste de son corps, bien décidée à sauter à la gorge du Poufsouffle qui s'approchait.

« - Mais qui voilà ! s'exclama la voix, que Jack ne chercha même pas à arrêter. N'est-ce pas notre cher Horrible Haddock.

- Je… C'est… C'est Horrib'Haddock, pas Horrible.

- Horrib', Horrible, quelle importance, continua le Serpentard en prenant l'autre garçon par les épaules. De toute façon, c'est moche. Et je préfère Horrible. Alors, Horrible Haddock, pourquoi viens-tu te perdre par ici ? C'est dangereux pour les gens comme toi.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, commença Harold en essayant de se dégager du bras de Jack.

- À la bibliothèque ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais Horrible, un nul comme toi restera toujours un nul, peu importe qu'il aille à la bibliothèque ou non, continua Jack, venimeux.

- C'est HORRIB', s'exclama Harold, presque au bord des larmes.

- Oui, oui, si tu le dis. »

D'un geste brusque, le Poufsouffle enleva le bras de Jack de ses épaules, puis partit presque en courant rejoindre la bibliothèque. Satisfaite, la petite voix reflua, laissant un Jack un peu désarçonné par ce phénomène inhabituel, bien que cela ne l'ait pas dérangé outre mesure. La voix n'avait fait qu'ennuyer un peu l'autre lâche, rien de bien grave.

Marius, qui était resté figé par l'attitude de son camarade, sembla retrouver sa langue.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Jack ? Il ne t'avait rien fait !

- Je ne l'aime pas. C'est un lâche, répondit calmement le brun.

- Tu le connais ?

- Non, mais je le sais. Ça se voit à sa manière d'agir. La preuve, il n'a fait que fuir.

- Ce n'était pas une raison, commença à s'énerver Marius.

- On va pas si disputer à cause d'un mec comme ça, non ? Bon, si tu veux, je m'excuse, Marius, de m'être comporter comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

- Je ne vais pas aller m'abaisser en m'excusant à un mec pareil.

- Alors promet-moi de le laisser tranquille.

- Si tu veux, soupira Jack. Je te promets de le laisser tant qu'il reste hors de mon chemin. »

Marius ne sembla qu'à moitié convaincu. Mais il ne revint plus sur le sujet. Les deux camarades se dirigèrent vers le couloir nord quand…

« - La potion du jour est un remède contre les furoncles. D'une inutilité rare, elle est toutefois assez basique pour que vous arriviez à la faire avec votre intelligence toute aussi basique. Au travail. » cingla Snape.

Le ton agressif réveilla Jack. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses ingrédients, tout en repensant à sa perte de contrôle de la veille, lors de sa rencontre avec Harold Horrib'Haddock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Atchoum », fit ledit Harold.

Le jeune garçon secoua un peu la tête, puis se reconcentra sur son travail. Mcgonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose, était loin d'être une tendre. Elle était juste, mais sévère, punissant tout ce qu'elle considérait comme de la paresse.

D'un geste sec, il fendit l'air au-dessus de son allumette et prononça « Acuto »(2). Loin de se transformer en aiguille, le bout de bois se contenta de s'enflammer. Harold poussa un énième soupir. Autant il aimait la théorie, autant il ne brillait pas en pratique. Il prit une nouvelle allumette dans la boite que Mcgonagall avait fini par lui fournir au vu de sa capacité à enflammer le sujet de son sort.

« - Ton mouvement est trop rapide. L'allumette n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce que tu lui veux, alors elle s'enflamme, histoire de faire quelque chose », intervint une voix à sa gauche.

Harold se tourna vers sa voisine de gauche. Mérida, s'il se souvenait bien. Une gryffondor qui excellait en métamorphose. Le gallois ne sut dire si le conseil relevait de la moquerie ou non. Hésitant, il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il recommença son sort, ralentissant son mouvement. Sous ses yeux ébahis, l'allumette pris une teinte grise et ses extrémités devinrent pointues. Mcgonagall s'approcha et saisit le fruit de ses efforts.

« - La couleur et la forme sont correctes. La matière est encore à mi-chemin entre le bois et le métal, mais c'est un bon progrès, Mr. Horrib'Haddock. Deux points pour Poufsouffle.

- Merci, Madame. Mais… C'est juste Haddock, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Comme vous voulez. Essayez encore une fois, Mr. Haddock », répondit-elle, avant de partir s'occuper de Cédric, qui avait réussi sa transformation.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Harold avait honte de son nom. À Beurk, le nom d'Horrib'Haddock inspirait le respect. Mais quand il repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se dit que ce n'était pas forcément le cas ici.

En ce dimanche matin, Harold avait décidé d'aller voir la fameuse bibliothèque de Poudlard. La veille au soir, un Préfet les avait conduit, lui et les autres Poufsouffle de Première année, jusqu'au premier sous-sol, où il s'était arrêté devant la statue d'un homme appuyé sur un gigantesque arbre de marbre, qui s'élevait au moins à 3 mètres du sol. Le Préfet avait marqué un arrêt, puis avait prononcé le mot « Chaleur ».

Le jeune homme de pierre s'était éveillé et levé, pour laisser apparaître une entrée dans laquelle s'était engouffré le cinquième année, suivit par tous les nouveaux.

Après une brève présentation de leur nouvelle maison, le Préfet, Johan Smith, leur avait conseillé d'aller se coucher, ce que fit Harold sans tarder.

Le lendemain matin, après le discours de Pomona Chourave sur les qualités d'un bon Poufsouffle, c'est-à-dire la loyauté, la compassion et l'amour du travail, Harold était parti déjeuner puis avait trainé un peu dans les couloirs, plutôt que se diriger de suite vers la bibliothèque. Une erreur qui lui valut de faire une rencontre qu'il aurait mieux aimé éviter.

« - Mais qui voilà ! s'exclama un garçon qu'Harold ne connaissait pas. N'est-ce pas notre cher Horrible Haddock.

- Je… C'est… C'est Horrib'Haddock, pas Horrible, bredouilla le garçon pour toute réponse.

- Horrib', Horrible, quelle importance, continua son interlocuteur en le prenant par les épaules. De toute façon, c'est moche. Et je préfère Horrible. Alors, Horrible Haddock, pourquoi viens-tu te perdre par ici ? C'est dangereux pour les gens comme toi.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, commença Harold en essayant de se dégager du bras de l'inconnu.

- À la bibliothèque ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais Horrible, un nul comme toi restera toujours un nul, peu importe qu'il aille à la bibliothèque ou non, lui lança l'autre garçon, un Serpentard, d'après sa cravate.

- C'est HORRIB', s'exclama Harold, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

- Oui, oui, si tu le dis. »

Harold en eut assez. D'un geste brusque, il réussit à se défaire du bras du brun, puis se précipita vers la bibliothèque.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait ce garçon. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Et l'autre qui l'avait regardé se faire ennuyer sans même réagir. C'était ça, le lieu que devait lui permettre d'être lui-même, et non plus le fils bizarre du chef ? Un endroit où quelqu'un se moquait de vous sans raison, parce que votre tête ne lui revient pas ? Rempli d'autre gens qui laissait faire ? Ne pas agir plutôt que de prendre un risque, même minime ?

Harold essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sans son autorisation et entra dans la bibliothèque. Et là, toute tristesse s'évanouit.

Des rayonnages s'étendaient à perte de vue. Tout était classifié selon la branche, et sûrement par ordre alphabétique. Tout le savoir possible et inimaginable s'étalait probablement devant lui. Harold s'enfonça dans la jungle d'étagères. Ici, le Sortilèges et Enchantements. Là, les potions, et ici encore, tout ce qui concernait les Créatures Magiques. Si le Paradis existait, il ressemblait sûrement à ça.

Au détour d'un rayon, Harold tomba sur une femme sèche, qui lui demanda tout de go :

« - Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

- Je… Je suis Harold, Harold Haddock. Je suis venu voir la bibliothèque. Elle est magnifique.

- Vous aimez les livres, Mr. Haddock ? lui demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres ornées d'un fin sourire.

- Je les adore ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Si vous me promettez de ne plus jamais élever la voix dans ma bibliothèque, je pourrais peut-être vous apprendre deux trois trucs à son sujet…

- Je vous le promets, Madame… ?

- Madame Pince, Bibliothécaire. Allez, suivez-moi, Mr. Haddock. Mr Haddock ? MR. HADDOCK ! »

Harold sortit de ses rêveries en un sursaut surpris.

« - Mr. Haddock. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez presque réussi que vous devez vous reposer sur vos lauriers. Je retire deux points à Poufsouffle pour votre inattention. Prenez exemple sur Miss Dunbroch. Elle a réussi le sort, mais elle cherche à le perfectionner. »

Harold porta son attention sur la jeune fille rousse à côté de lui. Effectivement, elle était concentrée sur son allumette et ne cessait de la transformer puis de la dé transformer. Il s'excusa auprès de Mcgonagall, puis se repencha sur son propre bout de bois. La professeure de Métamorphose n'était vraiment pas indulgente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida sursauta quand Mcgonagall hurla presque « Mr. Haddock ! »

Elle se tourna vers le pauvre garçon qui se faisait réprimander par la vieille dame. Si celle-ci était plutôt compréhensive face aux élèves qui présentaient des difficultés dans sa matière, elle l'était beaucoup moins face aux paresseux et aux chahuteurs.

Elle agissait d'ailleurs de même envers les élèves de la maison Gryffondor, maison dont elle était directrice. Elle l'avait clairement fait comprendre le soir de la rentrée.

Mérida venait de quitter la Grande Salle sous l'égide d'un de ses cousins, Bill Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor, la maison dans laquelle elle avait été répartie, chose assez peu surprenante au vu de son caractère fonceur.

Elle avait passé le diner à discuter avec Bill et ses quatre frères eux aussi répartis à Gryffondor : Charlie, qui était en quatrième année, Percy, un deuxième et Fred et George, les jumeaux, qui étaient en première, tout comme Mérida.

Une fois le dîner fini, Bill les avait pris en main et les conduisait, elle et les autres Première, à travers Poudlard.

Le rouquin les fit passer par un nombre incroyable de couloirs, leur montrant par la même occasion quelques passages secrets utiles, tout en les prévenant qu'il en restait beaucoup d'autres à découvrir, mais qu'il fallait le faire par eux-mêmes. Les quartiers des Gryffondor se trouvant au dernier étage, Bill en profita aussi pour leur présenter quelques-unes des particularités du Château. Outre les passages secrets, il y avait aussi des tableaux parlants, qui avaient conservé toute leur personnalité d'antan, des pièges dissimulés, comme cette marche qui s'avérait être une illusion ou encore les escaliers mouvants, gigantesques pièces de marbre dotées d'une espèce de conscience malveillante qui prenaient plaisir à envoyer les élèves un peu partout au gré de leurs envies. Heureusement, pendant la première semaine de cours, le directeur s'arrangeait avec le Château pour que les escaliers restent plus ou moins sages. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de perdre un élève ou deux dans un couloir abandonné ou une voie sans issue. Après 1000 ans en tant qu'escalier facétieux, on ne se refait pas.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Mérida, ils arrivèrent au septième étage, où se trouvait la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Celle-ci était gardée par la Grosse Dame qui était un tableau représentant,… Eh bien une énorme dame, vêtue d'une robe rose qui avait probablement causée sa mort par étouffement, vu comme elle était tendue sur le corps de la femme.

D'un air très sérieux, elle fit pivoter sa tête vers les nouveaux venus et, de cette voix douce et agréable que possèdent les femmes fortes, elle prononça ces quelques mots :

« - Le mot de passe ?

- Nihil timor, répondit Bill, sans hésiter.

- Bien jolie maxime, j'en conviens », continua la Dame, en faisant pivoter son tableau.

Derrière elle, une arcade, dans laquelle Bill pénétra, suivit par tous les élèves dont il avait la charge. Et là, une explosion de rouge. Absolument tout était rouge. Bordeaux, écarlate, incarnat, rouge sang, rouge orangé, ect. De quoi être dégouté à vie de cette couleur.

L'avantage était que la Salle Commune était sans aucun doute chaleureuse. Une impression renforcée par les fauteuils à l'apparence moelleuse et les grandes cheminées où ronflaient des feux qui diffusait une douce chaleur dans la pièce.

Devant un de ces feux, confortablement assise dans un des fauteuils, une silhouette fixait les flammes. Gêné, Bill se raclât la gorge, histoire d'attirer l'attention. La personne assise eut un sursaut, puis se leva et se tourna vers les nouveaux Gryffondor.

Cette personne se révélât être la femme qui les avait accueilli dans le château, après la traversée du lac. Le Professeur Mcgonagall, si Mérida se souvenait bien. Souvenir que la femme s'empressa de confirmer.

« - Ah, Mr. Weasley. Je vois que vous avez fait votre travail. Je vous en remercie, vous pouvez disposer, maintenant. Je me charge du reste, dit-elle au rouquin avant de se tourner vers les Première Année. Re-bonjour à tous. Comme je vous l'ai dit avant votre Répartition, je suis le professeur Mcgonagall. Je vous enseignerai la Métamorphose et je suis aussi votre directrice de maison. Mon rôle est de m'assurer que chacun d'entre vous, qui avait été jugé digne de la noble maison de Gryffondor, puisse vivre ses études de la meilleure façon qui soit. Pour cela, je vous invite à ne pas hésiter à venir me parler en cas de problème. »

La vieille femme tourna son regard vers le feu, semblant se perdre quelques instants dans la danse de ce dernier, avant de reprendre.

« - Gryffondor est la maison des Braves. Ceux qui placent le courage au-dessus de toutes les autres vertus. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous sommes des inconscients, contrairement à ce que pensent nos collègues et camarades. Le courage n'est pas de la témérité. Si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous s'est mis en danger ou pire, qu'il a entraîné quelqu'un d'autre dans ce même danger, je ne montrerai aucune pitié. Est-ce clair ? »

Un tantinet effrayés, les enfants se contentèrent pour la plupart d'hocher la tête ou de murmurer un petit oui.

« - Bien. Pour en venir au fonctionnement de l'école, sachez que vos horaires vous seront distribués demain. En première et deuxième année, les matières vous seront imposées. Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique et Histoire de la Magie. Ces six matières vous suivront jusqu'en sixième année, où vous pourrez choisir d'en abandonner certaines au profit d'autres. En troisième année, des options vous seront proposées pour étoffer votre cursus. Mais cela est encore loin, venons-en au plus important : les points. Chaque bonne action, en cours ou ailleurs, est récompensée par le gain de points pour la maison Gryffondor. Au contraire, chaque mauvaise action est punie par une perte de ces mêmes points. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui a le plus de points gagne la Coupe de Quatre Maisons. Je compte sur vous pour que la Coupe trône sur mon bureau dès la fin de cette année, est-ce clair ? »

Encore une fois, seul des hochements de têtes, ainsi que quelques oui, encore moins nombreux que la fois d'avant, lui répondirent.

« - Nous sommes d'accord. Je pense vous avoir dit tout ce qui était important. Vos malles ont été transportées dans vos dortoirs, qui se trouvent en haut de ces escaliers. À droite pour les garçons, à gauche pour les filles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, jeunes gens. »

Sur ces mots, le professeur passa par l'arcade du portrait, qui se referma derrière elle.

Hésitants, les enfants finirent par se disperser. Certains montèrent directement dans les dortoirs, d'autres, comme Mérida, se dirigèrent vers des élèves qu'ils connaissaient.

La jeune fille s'installa dans un canapé, à côté de Charlie et en compagnie de Fred et George. Le plus âgé pris un malin plaisir à leur raconter un tas d'histoires sur les profs, ainsi que les légendes qui courraient dans Poudlard, comme celle du fantôme des toilettes du deuxième étage, qui avait soi-disant le pouvoir de vous noyer dans la cuvette si vous le vexiez.

Mérida passa sa soirée à rire avec ses cousins. Elle se coucha à une heure tardive, complètement exténuée. Le lendemain matin, le réveil d'une de ses voisines se mit à sonner violemment, émettant un son strident, une sorte de truc comme…. DRIIIIIING.

Mérida sursauta. Le son avait été bien trop réel pour un simple rêve. En effet, la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours venait de retentir. La jeune fille rangea rapidement ses affaires, oubliant complètement son voisin dont elle avait embarqué la moitié des parchemins dans sa précipitation, avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours, celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Un cours génial selon Charlie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Cette petite énigme, bien qu'un peu remaniée, provient du site « enigmatik . epikurieu »

(2) « Acuto » signifie « métal pointu », en latin.

Et de 4. Avec l'explication de pourquoi Horrib'Haddock plutôt qu'Horrendous. Juste pour ce jeu de mot débile qui tourne en surnom méchant. Qui commence à ne plus aimer Jack ?

L'explication du Quidditch n'était pas prévue, mais comme certains lecteurs ne connaissent pas bien Harry Potter et que le quidditch est quand même un élément important, je préfère l'expliquer.

J'espère que la transition souvenir-présent était assez claire. Je n'aime trop l'idée d'écrire « Flash-back » et « Fin du flash-back » en gros, je trouve que ça casse le rythme. Et comme les souvenirs prenaient la quasi-totalité du chapitre, tout mettre en italique aurait fini par donner mal aux yeux.

Mérida et Harold ont des parties un peu plus courtes, mais je rattrape ça la semaine prochaine, car ils seront les personnages principaux du chapitres 5 : « Ballades interdites ». Chapitre qui sera probablement le dernier de la Partie 2.

On reverra aussi Tooth, North, Gothel, Fergus, Léanore, Gobber et Stoïk dans un bonus qui arrivera mercredi. Pourquoi ? A vous de deviner ).

Oh, et j'ai enfin vu Rebelle en entier, moi qui n'avait jamais vu que la partie depuis la transformation d'Élinor jusque la fin. Le film est pas mal. Il ne vaut pas Dragon, mais il est pas mal.

Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda

Une dernière petite chose. Ce message est pour vous, lecteurs anonymes.

Le monde de la Fanfiction est merveilleux. Il permet trois choses impossibles avec un livre normal : publier ses écrits sans avoir besoin de passer par une maison d'édition, suivre des histoires au fil de leur construction (c'est parfois magnifique de constater l'évolution d'un auteur entre le premier et le dernier chapitre de son histoire) et surtout, la fanfiction vous permet, à vous, les lecteurs, de réagir.

Comment réagir ? Et bien en laissant une review. Pas besoin de laisser une pavé philosophique, un simple « J'adore, continue » est déjà extrêmement satisfaisant. Même si la review constructive est très enrichissante.

Si vous n'écrivez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de voir qu'une petite trentaine de personnes sont passées sur un chapitre, et qu'il n'en résulte que deux ou trois reviews reviews. Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? Que les 28 autres n'ont pas appréciés l'histoire ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, mais c'est l'impression que ça laisse.

Je ne vous demande pas de laisser un mot à chaque nouveau chapitre. On n'a parfois pas le temps, on oublie ou on n'a tout simplement rien à dire. Mais me faire savoir, de temps en temps, que vous avez bien aimé telle ou telle chose, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Les auteurs de fanfiction, pas seulement moi mais tous les autres, écrivent pour être lu et pour s'améliorer. Si on n'a pas de réaction, et bien l'envie d'écrire et surtout l'envie de publier fini par s'éteindre. J'ai vu comme ça de magnifiques histoires rester à jamais tableau inachevé par démotivation de l'auteur.

Si je vous écris ce mot aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout égoïste. C'est pour moi que je le fais, car c'est moi qui commence à me demander si ce que je fais vaut le coup. Mais quand vous arriverez au bout de ce texte, pensez aussi à tous les auteurs auxquels vous n'avez jamais laissé de mots et que vous avez peut-être mis dans le doute par la même occasion.

Bien à vous,

R.J. Potter-Lupin

Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda

À mercredi pour le bonus et à lundi pour le chapitre 5 !

5165 mots, 12 pages (mes chapitres ne cessent de s'allonger, dis donc)


	7. Bonus 2

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction et un grand merci à Emmawh, Aangelik, Deadlyfury, Philou, Plume1304 et Were-Wouf pour leur review !

Philou : Voici un bonus et la suite arrive lundi !

Ce bonus prend place environ une semaine après la Répartition.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bonus n° 2 : Chouettes postales**

Le hibou fit un rase-motte au-dessus du petit lac avant de rentrer par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la cuisine. D'une manière parfaitement contrôlée, digne du messager de grande classe qu'il était, il se posa sur la table. Table sur laquelle se trouvait une carafe d'eau non répertoriée que le volatile se prit en plein bec. Pour la classe, on repassera.

La jeune femme qui avait posé le récipient là quelques minutes plus tôt répara le verre qui s'était brisé au sol, avant de s'occuper du pauvre oiseau quelque peu sonné. D'un geste délicat, elle détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte, puis déposa sous son bec abîmé un bol d'eau et un autre où trônaient des restes frais de la veille.

Un doux sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui ne prit pas une seconde pour décacheter la lettre une fois qu'elle eut lu le nom de l'expéditeur.

_« Chers Maman et Papy,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, ça va. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard et j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un de génial. Il s'appelle Marius._

_Les cours sont un peu ennuyeux. Je déteste la métamorphose. C'est super compliqué et j'arrive jamais à réaliser le sort. Par contre, j'aime beaucoup les potions, même si le prof fait peur. Il me fait penser au vieux Kozmotis(1) qui habite près de chez Sandy._

_Bunny se plaît bien dans les cachots. Même s'il a pris l'habitude de s'échapper même quand je n'oublie pas de fermer le verrou. Je comprends toujours pas comment il fait pour l'ouvrir._

_Je vous enverrai une autre lettre bientôt._

_On se voit à Noël,_

_Jack. »_

« - North ! s'écria la jeune femme

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa, Tatiana ? répondit le vieil homme.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tooth. Est-ce que je t'appelle Nicholas, moi ? Bref, on a reçu une lettre de Jack !

- Il a fait exploser l'école, c'est ça ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dubhar(2) tourna à droite au carrefour. Puis, elle monta les escaliers sans prendre la peine d'utiliser les marches. Enfin, elle se retrouva face à une porte ouverte sur une pièce dans laquelle elle s'engouffra sans hésiter un instant.

Tranquillement, elle prit place sur le fauteuil, attendant que l'occupant principal du bureau la remarque. Ce qui prit environ trente minutes, au vu de l'application avec laquelle le géant roux dormait sur les dossiers dont il devait s'occuper.

Lasse d'attendre, Dubhar finit par s'approcher de l'homme, plus précisément de son oreille qu'elle… pinça violemment à l'aide de son bec acéré.

Fergus sursauta tout en criant. Il eut plusieurs gestes désordonnés, avant de se rendre compte que son agresseur n'était nul autre que la chouette rayée de sa fille. Fille qui avait mis pas moins de deux semaines avant de lui envoyer se fichu volatile.

Volatile qui était maintenant posé sur le bureau, tendant sa patte où était attachée une lettre, comme si elle n'avait jamais cherché à porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique de son oreille. Fergus fusilla l'oiseau du regard pendant un moment. Moment que choisit Élinor pour rentrer dans le bureau.

« - Que faites-vous, Fergus ?

- Ah, Élinor. Figurez-vous que l'oiseau de notre fille refuse de me laisser finir l'important travail que j'ai à faire, dit-il avant de détacher la lettre.

- Important travail qui nécessite apparemment que vous dormiez sur vos dossiers, au vu de la trace de feuille qui s'étend sur votre joue. Franchement, Fergus, vous devriez prendre votre rôle de Lord Dunbroch un peu plus au sérieux. Bon, donnez-moi cette lettre. »

_« Père, Mère._

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous dire que j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor. J'ai été un peu déçue de n'avoir qu'à porter un vieux chapeau pour être répartie. _

_Je me suis donc retrouvée avec nos cousins, les Weasley. Ils sont actuellement quatre à Poudlard, et tous à Gryffondor. Ils m'apportent beaucoup d'aide pour ce qui est de me retrouver dans le château._

_Je m'en sors très bien en métamorphose. Notre professeur, Mrs Mcgonagall est même animagus._

_Nous nous reverrons à Noël,_

_Mérida. »_

Élinor replia la lettre qu'elle avait lu à voix haute.

« - J'aurai espéré qu'elle se lie quelque peu à des gens importants. Les Weasley sont peut-être des cousins, mais ils ne sont guère intéressants.

- Voyons, ma chère. Elle a encore sept ans pour faire des rencontres. Laissez-lui le temps.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. »

Sur ces mots, elle repartit s'occuper des triplés qu'elle avait laissé sous la surveillance de leur gardienne. Mieux valait y retourner avant que la pauvre femme n'essaye de se jeter par une fenêtre. Ou d'y faire passer un des trois petits diables.

De son côté, Fergus relut la lettre. Sa petite fille avait bien grandi. Une vraie Dunbroch, une Gryffondor. Il avait hâte d'être à Noël.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Plus jamais », se dit-elle. La prochaine fois que ce gringalet l'approcherait, elle lui ferait sa fête. À la base, cela devait être une mission comme les autres. Mais voilà. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à chercher un certain « Gueulfort », tout en étant poursuivie par une horde de reptiles volants et agressifs.

D'un mouvement mille fois répété, elle entama une descente. Le bâtiment qu'elle voyait là devait probablement être « la forge » dont le gamin aux yeux verts lui avait parlé. Même si le concept de « métallurgie » restait assez vague pour elle.

Continuant sa descente, elle entra par la porte grande ouverte, toujours suivie par les mini-reptiles. Qui se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir quand ils remarquèrent l'arbalète pointée vers eux par un homme blond.

Dès que les dragons, des terreurs terribles, furent partis, l'homme se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« - Le p'tit Harold nous envoie enfin une lettre, hein ? J'espère que t'as pas eu trop d'problèmes pour arriver ici, ma grande », dit-il à la chouette avant de détacher la lettre ficelée à sa patte.

Sans demander son reste, le volatile fila dès le papier décroché. « Plus jamais. Sérieusement. », pensa-t-elle. Il y a des endroits qui ne sont pas fait pour une pauvre chouette comme elle. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Ouo'hou, le hibou qui avait dû porter sa lettre d'inscription au gamin qui l'avait envoyée ici, avait fui loin de la volière dès qu'il avait vu le Poufsouffle arriver.

De son côté, l'homme blond, ledit Gueulfort, se dépêcha de déposer la hache qu'il était en train d'aiguiser, puis se dirigea vers le haut du village.

Sur le chemin, il admira toute la misère de Beurk. La maison des Hofferson étaient en train d'être reconstruite, pour la troisième fois. Heureusement que la vente de dragons en pièces détachées était rentable, sans quoi nombre de Tueurs seraient déjà à la rue.

Sur son chemin, il croisa le vieux Mildiou, en train de raconter aux enfants tout le mal que représentaient les dragons. Il s'arrêta un moment pour parler avec Varech, un jeune garçon qui ne ferait jamais un bon Chasseur, mais qui pourrait peut-être être un bon apprenti. Enfin, une quinzaine de minutes après avoir quitté son atelier, il arriva chez le chef du village, Stoïk.

« - Gueulfort ? s'étonna ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te perdre aussi loin de ta précieuse forge ?

- Une lettre. Le gamin nous envoie de ses nouvelles.

- Vrai ? Montre-moi ça », dit Stoïk en arrachant presque la lettre des mains de son ami.

_« Cher Papa (et Gueulfort),_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Et que vous n'avez pas perdu de membres supplémentaires depuis mon départ._

_Ici, ça va. J'ai été réparti à Poufsouffle. Les autres gens de mon année sont très gentils et les plus âgés nous apprennent comment ne pas nous perdre dans le château._

_D'ailleurs, j'ai découvert la Bibliothèque. Elle est immense. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout lire avant la fin de mes 7 années._

_On se voit à Noël,_

_Harold _

_PS : Renvoyez-moi une lettre, histoire que je sache que la mienne est bien arrivée. J'espère que la chouette ne s'est pas faite manger sur le chemin… »_

Quand il eut fini la lettre, Stoïk la passa à son ami, qui la parcouru rapidement. Gueulfort, comme à son habitude quand il s'agissait des deux Haddock, lâcha un soupir.

« - J'ai jamais vu une lettre contenant aussi peu d'informations.

- Moi non plus. Il ne dit même pas s'il s'est fait des amis ou s'il s'en sort en cours. Gueulfort, tu crois que j'ai bien fait de le laisser partir à Poudlard ? J'aurais pu faire comme les Jorgenson, lui apprendre par moi-même.

- Tu te rappelles la fois où tu as essayé d'apprendre à Harold comment pêcher ? Je pense que vous auriez fini par vous entretuer. Poudlard lui fera du bien. Plus de bien que de rester ici, en tout cas.

- Si tu le dis…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une barrière. On lui avait fait traverser une barrière. Elle détestait cela. Elle avait toujours l'impression de traverser une chute d'eau glacée. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se cachait toujours au fond de la volière. Mais cette fichue gamine lui avait trouvé un air « trop malheureux » alors lui avait refilé une lettre pour sa mère. Résultat, elle avait du non seulement traverser les barrières de Poudlard, mais aussi celles de cette maison. Foi de Ouhouh-Ouh, fière membre de la race des chouettes à joues blanches, elle allait faire regretter son idée de barrières au destinataire de la lettre.

Tout à sa colère, la chouette entra dans la maison, puis, suivant son instinct, se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Elle arriva enfin près de celle à qui elle devait délivrer la lettre. Au bout de dix minutes sans être remarquée, le volatile, relativement agacé, lança un puissant « OUHOUH ».

Chose qu'elle aurait peut-être due s'abstenir de faire. Surprise, Gothel, car c'était bien elle la destinataire, dégaina sa baguette et assomma l'oiseau d'un Stupéfix bien placé. Une fois qu'elle eut identifié son agresseur, elle le ramassa du bout des doigts.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ? »

Toujours figée par le sort, la chouette ne put que fusiller du regard la potionniste. Insensible aux menaces de mort que promettait le regard de l'oiseau, Gothel détacha la lettre de sa patte, avant de la désencorceler. Sans demander son reste, la chouette fila le plus loin possible de cette maison de fous.

« - De qui est-ce que cela peut-il bien venir ? Il ne me semble pas attendre une commande ou quoi que ce soit, marmonna la sorcière, en retournant l'enveloppe. Raiponce ? Je lui avais pourtant dit d'utiliser le miroir ! »

Gothel décacheta l'enveloppe, posant les yeux sur l'écriture penchée de sa fille.

_« Bonjour Mère ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais que je devais utiliser le miroir, mais je vous assure que j'ai essayé, plusieurs fois, même. Comme vous ne répondiez pas, j'ai envoyé cette lettre. J'espère d'ailleurs que la chouette n'a pas eu de problèmes pour arriver. Elle avait l'air si désespérée de ne pas avoir de courrier à porter que je l'ai choisie tout de suite. Vous auriez dû voir comme elle était contente, elle n'arrêtait pas de battre des ailes._

_Le Choixpeau m'a répartie à Serdaigle. Les gens y sont très sympathiques et le Château est génial. Il y a tant de choses à découvrir._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de découvertes, il s'avère que si j'aime les potions, mais j'adore encore plus la métamorphose. Transformer quelque chose en autre chose, je trouve ça passionnant. Même si on ne fait que changer des allumettes en aiguilles, ces temps-ci. _

_Je suis sûre que vous vous le demandez, alors je suis heureuse de vous dire que Pascal se porte très bien. Il adore escalader les murs de mon dortoir et jouer à cache-cache dans la Salle Commune. Et puis, il y a plein d'insectes pour les manger, dans le château._

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir à Noël. _

_Je vous aime,_

_Raiponce. » _

Gothel serra la lettre contre sa poitrine, tout en se promettant à elle-même de garder son miroir près d'elle, dorénavant.

« - Ma petite fille chérie, murmura-t-elle. Reviens-moi vite. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Kozmotis est le nom humain de Pitch

(2) Dubhar signifie ombre en Gaélique écossais.

Et voilà, un deuxième bonus de fait.

À la base, ces lettres et réactions prenaient place dans le chapitre 5, qui arrivera lundi. Seulement, après l'avoir écrit en entier, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre franchement nul, alors je lui ai offert un lifting complet, après lequel je ne savais plus placer ces extraits. J'en ai donc fait un bonus.

A lundi !

2034 mots


	8. Chapitre 5 : Ballades interdites

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci beaucoup à Aangelik pour sa correction.

Merci à Were-Wouf, Emmawh, Isis Nephtys, Philou, Plume1304 et Deadlyfury pour leurs reviews.

Philou : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 5 : Ballades interdites**

Le soleil d'automne dardait ses rayons sur la Forêt. Les arbres centenaires étendaient leurs ombres sur le sol, créant tout un monde fait de formes floues et d'entrelacs abstraits. Dans ce monde, un enfant se déplaçait discrètement, essayant de ne pas effrayer les créatures cachées dans les ténèbres.

Ses efforts furent vains, car il fut bien vite repéré par un écureuil occupé à faire ses récoltes en prévision de l'hiver. Le petit animal, paniqué par cette apparition soudaine, enfourna dans sa bouche les noisettes qu'il venait de trouver, avant de fuir vaillamment dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Inconscient de la frayeur qu'il venait de causer au petit mammifère, le garçon s'arrêta et respira un grand coup ces odeurs propres aux forêts. Tout cela lui rappelait son chez lui. Le bois qui s'étendait derrière sa maison. Les arbres bienveillants, le gouffre aux Corbeaux et son étang dans lequel il faisait tremper ses pieds meurtris par les heures de marche… Cela lui rappelait aussi les Esprits des Arbres, même si, ceux-là, il aurait préféré les oublier.

L'enfant regarda un instant ses chaussures, légèrement hésitant. Puis, ayant apparemment pris une décision quant à la marche à suivre, il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes, avant de poser ses pieds maintenant nus sur le sol tendre de la forêt. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les chaussures réglementaires de Poudlard.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les branches craquer derrière lui. Ni le bruit peu discret de respiration que produisait ce qui approchait. Il allait bientôt amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir tendu un peu plus l'oreille. L'être vivant s'approcha un peu plus puis se lança.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Cela eut le don de sortir l'enfant de sa rêverie. Surpris, il se retourna brusquement, dévoilant sa cravate rayée jaune et noire.

« - Je… Je me promène. Mais je pourrais te retourner la question. La Forêt est censée être interdite.

- Il se trouve que je me promène aussi. J'avais l'habitude de le faire, dans la forêt près de chez moi. Mais de tous les habitants de Poudlard, tu es bien le dernier que je m'attendais à rencontrer ici. Comme tu viens de le dire, la Forêt est interdite d'accès et je ne te voyais pas du genre à briser le règlement, dit le nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt la nouvelle arrivante.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de danger, tant que tu ne viens pas ici à la Pleine Lune, que tu évites le territoire des centaures et la cuvette au Nord-Ouest.

- Comment tu sais qu'il y a des centaures dans la Forêt ?

- Il suffisait de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard pour le savoir, répondit le Poufsouffle.

- Et comment tu as su pour la cuvette ? C'est aussi dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

- Non, il suffisait de le demander aux centaures pour le savoir. »

La jeune fille resta bloquée quelques secondes. Ce garçon était vraiment différent de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer en le voyant pendant les cours ou dans les couloirs.

« - T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais, finit-elle par conclure.

- T'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre », répondit l'autre du tac-o-tac.

Leurs réponses respectives firent naître un sourire sur le visage des deux élèves.

« - Il y a un arbre-télépathe qui a pris la forme d'une table, là-bas. Si tu veux, on peut y aller. On sera mieux que debout, proposa le Poufsouffle.

- Alors allons-y, répondit la fille. Au fait, je suis Mérida Dunbroch. Gryffondor. »

- Je sais. On a cours de métamorphose ensemble. Et moi je suis…

- Harold Horrib'Haddock, finit Mérida.

- Juste Harold. Ou Haddock, grimaça le garçon.

- Eh bien, Juste-Harold-Ou-Haddock, tu me le montres cet arbre ? »

Les arbres-télépathes sont des plantes magiques. Ou plutôt, des plantes victimes de la magie. Celle-ci les a dotées de la capacité d'entendre les pensées, et ce dès leur naissance. Alors, durant leur première année d'existence, ces arbres récoltent toutes les pensées des voyageurs passant près d'eux et, à leur premier anniversaire, ils choisissent une forme parmi ces pensées. Une forme qu'ils prennent et gardent toute leur vie.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que naquit la légende de Daphné. Un arbre-télépathe, le jour de ses un an, choisit comme forme celle d'une jeune fille éplorée, image qu'il avait capté dans la tête d'un jeune homme qui venait de se voir refuser la main de la fille qu'il aimait. Cet arbre grandit, grandit, jusqu'au jour où un poète latin, un certain Ovide, remarqua cet étrange arbre et décida d'en faire une nymphe transformée en arbre pour pouvoir échapper à l'amour d'un dieu(1).

Cet arbre-télépathe ci avait fait preuve de beaucoup moins d'originalité le jour où il avait dû choisir sa forme. Il faut dire que le trafic est beaucoup moins dense dans une forêt censée être interdite qu'au bord d'un chemin indiqué dans ce qui servait de guide touristique durant l'Antiquité. Alors, parmi tout ce qu'il avait pu emmagasiner, il choisit la forme qui était revenue le plus souvent : une table.

C'est ainsi que, à une dizaine de mètres de la lisière de la forêt, au beau milieu des arbres, gisait une table, réplique parfaite et profondément enracinée d'une des tables de la Grande Salle. Et c'était à cette table, fournie avec des bancs assortis, que s'étaient assis Harold et Mérida.

« - Tu te balades souvent ici ? demanda la rousse.

- Le weekend. J'aime bien les bois.

- Et tu fais quoi ? Tu restes quand même pas les pieds plantés dans la terre, comme quand je suis arrivée tantôt ?

- Quoi ? Non ! J'explore, en fait. Je fais petit bout par petit bout. Et toi, tu viens faire quoi ?

- J'essaye d'échapper à mes cousins. Ils sont gentils, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont collants. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de vouloir me montrer tout Poudlard. Et en plus, ils sont cinq ! Dès que je quitte la Salle Commune pour échapper à l'un d'entre eux, il y en a deux autres qui me tombent dessus pour me montrer ceci ou cela.

- T'as de la chance, quand même. Moi, j'aimerai bien avoir des cousins ici. Mais tout ce que j'ai, c'est un Serpentard qui s'est mis en tête de me détester pour une raison que j'ignore.

- Overland, hein ? affirma Mérida plus qu'elle ne le demanda. J'ai remarqué que tu le fuyais.

- Je suis bien obligé. Dès qu'il me voit et que son copain n'est pas dans les parages, il me saute à la gorge. On dirait qu'il veut me faire payer un truc horrible que je lui aurai fait, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant Poudlard. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Première Année. Silence que Mérida finit par briser.

« - Dis,… commença-t-elle, hésitant à finir.

- Oui ?

- La Forêt. Il, euh, il y a quand même des trucs dangereux. Dedans, je veux dire. Ça te dirait pas qu'on les affronte à deux ?

- Pourquoi pas, sourit Harold. Ça pourrait être chouette.

- Génial ! », s'exclama la Gryffondor. Elle tendit la main devant elle. « Amis » ? demanda-t-elle.

Harold fixa la main tendue de la rousse. Il finit par y joindre la sienne.

« - Amis », conclut-il.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une semaine plus tard, le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. L'amitié entre Harold et Mérida avait failli faire de même.

Si Harold avait été amical tout le temps où ils étaient restés dans la forêt, l'ambiance avait radicalement changé une fois que les deux amis avaient franchis la lisière des bois. Le Poufsouffle s'était montré distant, lui avait dit au revoir d'une manière plutôt froide sur le perron du château puis s'était presque enfui vers le premier sous-sol, là où se situait la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle d'après les cousins de Mérida.

Ce comportement avait intrigué la jeune fille, qui avait essayé de confronter le Gallois toute la semaine. Chacune de ses tentatives avait été un échec, se soldant la plupart du temps par une fuite précipitée d'Harold. La Gryffondor dut attendre le weekend, se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous convenu la dernière fois, pour que le garçon accepte de lui répondre.

« - Ce n'est pas bon d'être vu avec moi dans les couloirs.

- Quelle différence entre ici et les couloirs, Harold ! s'exclama la jeune fille, qui sentait la colère monter face à la réponse évasive de son ami.

- Ici, il n'y a personne », répondit simplement le Poufsouffle.

Sur ces mots, il s'enfonça entre les arbres. Dépitée, Mérida le suivit, histoire de ne pas se faire larguer.

Une semaine plus tard, elle eut la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Harold, qui était encore une fois invectivé par Jack Overland.

« - Franchement, disait le Serpentard, tu ne devrais pas sourire. M'est d'avis que tes dents tordues ne sont pas faites pour être montrées. »

Le jeune Haddock se contenta de fermer les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

« - Et alors, l'Horrible, t'as perdu ta langue ? » continua le garçon.

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Mérida. Elle se détacha du mur derrière lequel elle se cachait pour s'avancer. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer.

Là, à quelques mètres, Jack Overland lui tournait le dos. Et face à lui, Harold. Ce dernier la fixait. Et ses yeux suppliaient Mérida de ne pas intervenir. Alors, face à ce regard, elle céda. Elle tourna les talons, et s'enfuit loin de ce couloir. Arrivée à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, elle ne prêta même pas attention à Bill, qui l'avait interpellée, et elle alla s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquin.

« Pourquoi ai-je fuis ? » se demandait-elle. Elle n'avait jamais réellement fait attention aux désirs des autres. Elle faisait ce qu'il lui semblait juste, sans se soucier de ce que voulait réellement ceux qu'elle jugeait aider. Alors pourquoi avoir céder aujourd'hui, face à ces deux grands yeux verts ? La tête pleine d'interrogations, Mérida s'endormit.

La semaine d'après, elle interrogea une nouvelle fois Harold. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne céda pas. Elle le fit s'asseoir à leur table vivante, avant de le questionner jusqu'à ce que les vannes s'ouvrent. Et là, le jeune garçon avait tout déballé. Mérida n'était pas la première à qui il avait pris l'envie d'aider le Gallois. Au début de l'année, il avait un ami, Cédric. Ce dernier avait découvert que Jack s'en prenait régulièrement à Harold et avait décidé d'agir.

Au moment où Cédric avait interpellé Jack, ce dernier s'était détourné d'Harold et avait attrapé son ami par le bras, l'amenant dans un couloir adjacent. Harold ne savait pas ce que le Serpentard avait bien pu dire ou faire à l'autre garçon mais depuis, Diggory n'adressait plus la parole à son ami.

« - Ce Cédric est un idiot. On n'abandonne pas quelqu'un comme ça. Je vais aller le voir, moi, Overland. Et je vais lui dire ma façon de penser, tempêta la jeune fille.

- Mérida, s'il-te-plaît. Il… Il est bizarre. Quand il s'en prend à moi, il a une drôle de lueur dans les yeux et Cédric avait l'air vraiment terrifié quand il est revenu de ce couloir.

- Et quoi ? On laisse ce… cet… abruti s'en prendre à toi, sans rien faire ?

- Il faut juste attendre. J'ai vais trouver quelque chose dans la bibliothèque, il me faut juste un peu de temps. D'ici l'année prochaine, je devrai avoir trouvé ce qu'il me faut.

- C'est loin, l'année prochaine. Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas lui prendre la zinne(2) de te lancer un sort ou quelque chose comme ça, en attendant.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien faire. Tant qu'il n'a pas de raison de passer au niveau supérieur, autant ne pas lui en donner. Promet-moi de me laisser me débrouiller, Mérida.

- Mais, Harold…

- Promet-le moi, Mérida !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je te le promets. Mais toi, promet-moi que s'il te blesse, je pourrai lui mettre un œil au beurre noir.

- Je te le promets. T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais.

- T'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre, répondit-elle. Bon, on visite quoi, aujourd'hui ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Du côté de Jack, ce mois de septembre et tous ceux qui suivirent furent comme une longue balade en bateau. La routine commençait même à s'installer.

Tous les matins, il s'assurait de nourrir Bunny, puis refermait sa cage avec les deux verrous, histoire que le rongeur ne se fasse pas encore la malle. Puis, il remontait des cachots avec Marius jusqu'à la grande Salle, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après, selon les jours, cela allait du bonheur au désespoir.

Le lundi était un horrible jour. Non seulement il commençait à 8h45, mais en plus avec métamorphose, sa matière honnie. Pas qu'il n'était pas doué, hein. Non, comme le répétait la Voix, Jack était exceptionnel dans tous ce qu'il faisait. Seulement, la vieille Mcgo ne l'aimait pas. Il l'entendait encore grincer dans ses oreilles. « Concentrez-vous, Mr. Overland. En métamorphose, on ne réussit pas si l'on ne se concentre pas. » Tout cela pour transformer une malheureuse allumette en bout de ferraille. Franchement.

Heureusement, certains jours il avait Sortilège, où il s'en sortait bien. Un trait familial, d'après Flitwick, qui avait eu son père en cours. Mais le mieux, c'était quand il avait potion. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au départ, la Serdaigle que Rogue lui avait collé se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Elle n'était pas une partenaire extraordinaire, mais elle n'était pas une catastrophe ambulante, au contraire de l'Horrible, d'après ce que Jack avait entendu.

En parlant de celui-là… À cause de lui, Marius lui avait fait la gueule pendant deux jours. Bon, au début, Jack avait un petit, mais vraiment un tout petit peu culpabilisé par rapport à son comportement. Puis la Voix l'avait rassuré. Le Poufsouffle n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, et bien il aurait dû se défendre. Même lui reconnaissait qu'il méritait d'être puni.

De ce fait, la Voix avait continué à prendre le contrôle de son corps quand elle croisait l'autre élève, histoire de le chahuter un petit peu. Même si, dorénavant, elle prenait toujours garde à ce que Marius ne soit pas dans le coin. De toute façon, ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant, juste de la taquinerie. Jack était sûr que le jour où la Voix déraperait un peu trop loin, il saurait l'arrêter.

Une seule fois, la Voix lui avait fait peur. Un autre garçon, un certain Diggory d'après ce que Jack avait appris le lendemain, avait voulu s'interposer. Et avant que Jack ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son corps avait saisi le bras de Diggory et l'avait emmené dans un couloir adjacent.

Là, à l'aide d'une force que Jack ne se connaissait pas mais que la Voix savait apparemment utiliser, son corps avait planqué Diggory contre le mur, puis ses cordes vocales avaient vibré, faisant naître des mots qui allaient mourir au creux de l'oreille de Diggory.

« - Écoute-moi bien, petit homme. Tout ce que je fais à une raison. Cet infâme Haddock mérite que l'on s'en prenne à lui, il n'est qu'un Tueur. Crois-moi, je le sais. Alors maintenant, tu vas repartir bien sagement et ne plus jamais te mêler de mes affaires. Compris ? »

Diggory ne répondit pas. Là, Jack vit avec horreur sa main, jusqu'à alors planquée contre le mur, se décoller lentement, créant dans le vide qui apparaissait entre sa paume et la pierre un pic de glace qui avait l'air atrocement affilé. Une fois qu'il fut assez long, la Voix le détacha du mur. Avant de le pointer vers la gorge de l'autre garçon.

« - Compris ? répéta-t-elle »

Jack vit une lueur de terreur naître dans les prunelles grises de l'autre garçon. Tout en tremblant, le Poufsouffle acquiesça lentement. La main de Jack le lâcha et il tomba au sol. Le pauvre ne demanda pas son reste et prit la fuite dès que ses jambes eurent retrouvé leurs capacités à le porter.

Le temps que le corps de Jack retourne là où il avait laissé l'Horrible, ce dernier avait pris ses jambes à son cou. À ce moment-là, la Voix décida de laisser Jack reprendre le contrôle. Dès qu'il sentit qu'il était de retour aux commandes, le garçon prit appui contre un mur, de peur de tomber. La Voix avait été trop loin. Elle avait menacé quelqu'un en faisant étalage de ses pouvoirs. Il ne devait plus la laisser reprendre les manettes de son corps.

Malheureusement, Jack n'était pas aussi fort moralement qu'il s'en vantait. Moins de deux semaines plus tard, à force de cajoleries et de mots doux, la Voix parvint à le convaincre de lui laisser une autre chance.

Pour le Serpentard, l'année continua comme cela, alternant les cours, les balades dans Poudlard avec Marius, les attaques contre l'Horrible et les matchs de Quidditch, sport pour lequel Jack s'était découver, si pas une passion, au moins un intérêt, renforcé par le fanatisme sportif de Marius. Noël arriva bien vite, signant le retour parmi les siens. Puis l'école recommença. La période de Pâques fut quant à elle marquée par une surexcitation, pour une raison inconnue de Jack, de son lapin Bunny.

Les mois s'enchaînèrent, jusqu'à ce que le mois de juin pointe le bout de son nez, amenant avec lui les examens de fin d'année.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pour Raiponce, au contraire, aucune routine n'avait eu le temps de s'installer.

Bien sûr, comme tous les autres élèves, elle devait aller en cours du lundi au vendredi. Elle se levait donc vers 7h, remettait en place le Sort du Secret, qu'elle devait défaire tous les soirs, bien à l'abri dans son lit à baldaquin, puis partait prendre sa douche.

Vers 7h15, elle rangeait ses affaires, chassait le peu de poussière qui avait eu le temps de s'installer dans sa partie du dortoir depuis la veille, bien qu'il y ait toujours quelques moutons voyageurs qui déménageaient depuis les lits voisins, lisait un peu, puis s'attelait à la tâche qui lui prenait probablement le plus de temps.

Armée de sa fidèle brosse, qu'elle aimerait quelques fois troquer contre une bonne paire de ciseaux, elle brossait ses cheveux, défaisant délicatement les nœuds. Puis elle les massait avec la lotion que lui préparait sa mère, avant de les coiffer, la plupart du temps en grosse tresse. Et si elle ratait sa tresse, tout était à refaire, depuis le brossage. Oui, la paire de ciseaux semblait parfois bien tentante.

Une fois cela fait, elle nourrissait Pascal, son caméléon. En semaine, elle le laissait là et partait prendre son déjeuner.

Selon les jours, elle avait, souvent avec les Serpentard, Potion, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilège, Botanique, Métamorphose ou Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et les deux derniers étaient sans conteste ses matières préférées. La métamorphose était quelque chose de merveilleux. Changer quelque chose en un objet totalement autre, juste à l'aide d'une baguette et de quelques mots, c'était… et bien, magique !

Pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, DCFM, en abrégé, la raison était toute autre. En fait, plus que la matière, c'était le professeur que Raiponce appréciait. Miss Thornston était une vieille fille, qui aurait probablement fait une grand-mère géniale. Elle parlait d'une voix douce qui donnait envie de se taire pour l'écouter. Elle ne l'élevait jamais, cette voix, mais se montrait impitoyable avec les chahuteurs. Ses retenues, paraissait-il, étaient effroyables. Ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, mais la légende suffisait à garder les plus énergiques des gamins relativement calme.

De plus, dans sa jeunesse, Miss Thornston avait été une baroudeuse. La plupart de ses cours, elle les passait à raconter ses aventures dans des contrées reculées où des créatures ou des sorciers vicieux l'avaient attaquée. Et la DCFM, tous ces sorts qu'elle leur enseignait maintenant, lui avait permis de s'en sortir. Voilà de quoi donner l'envie à n'importe qui d'apprendre ces formules qui paraissaient horriblement ennuyeuses. Mais apparemment, le sort de « Jambenconton » était on ne peut plus efficace contre le dangereux Frollak baveux. Même si Raiponce n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que c'était exactement, un Frollak(2).

Ça, c'était le plan pour les jours de semaine. Le weekend, cela changeait du tout au tout.

Enfin, du tout au tout, pas vraiment. Le matin conservait les mêmes rituels, à savoir se réveiller, lancer le sort, se laver, ranger, lire, faire ses cheveux et nourrir Pascal. Sauf que, au lieu de laisser son reptile sur place, elle le sortait de sa cage et le plaçait sur son épaule.

Discrètement caché par ses cheveux, Pascal restait là pendant tout le déjeuner. Ensuite, elle parlait une dizaine de minutes par miroirs interposés avec sa mère. Enfin, vers 9h, Raiponce partait à la bibliothèque, où elle faisait ses devoirs, parfois en compagnie d'autres Serdaigle, parfois seule ou, en de rares occasions, accompagnée par son partenaire de potion, Jack Overland.

Une fois tout cela fait, elle rangeait ses affaires et là, la véritable journée commençait. Selon son humeur du jour, elle choisissait un étage, puis une aile. Et elle commençait son exploration. Au début, elle déambulait au gré de ses envies. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'année, elle avait acquis une certaine méthode.

D'abord, elle repérait les tableaux. La plupart du temps, une ou deux flatteries suffisaient à leur faire révéler ce qu'ils savaient sur le couloir, voire le mot de passe nécessaire à leur ouverture, dévoilant la salle, ou parfois le couloir, qu'ils cachaient derrière eux. Bien sûr, cela ne marchait pas à chaque fois et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si la peinture avait tout dit. Il fallait donc revenir plusieurs fois, reparler avec les tableaux.

Une fois cela fait, elle vérifiait toutes les portes, marquait sur une feuille celles qui ne s'ouvraient pas, avant de retourner interroger les tableaux. À midi, elle partait manger, puis elle recommençait la même chose l'après-midi.

À ce rythme, les weekends passaient aussi vite que les semaines. Bien vite, Noël arriva. Elle passa les deux semaines près de sa mère, avant de repartir vers le Château. Les adieux furent une nouvelle fois bercés par les larmes de la plus âgée, pendant que la petite fille essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les siennes.

Les mois passèrent, mars arriva et avec lui, le redoux. Raiponce découvrit un de ces nombreux petits bonheurs qui faisaient une belle journée : marcher pieds nus. Depuis qu'elle avait oublié de remettre ses chaussures en sortant de sa petite salle-cascade du rez-de-chaussée, elle retirait ses chaussures dès qu'elle partait en exploration.

Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, elle donna naissance à une nouvelle légende. Fin du mois de mai, tout Poudlard connaissait le Va-Nu-Pieds, un esprit qu'on ne voyait jamais et qui ne laissait derrière lui qui de toutes petites empreintes de pieds nus.

Personne ne soupçonna jamais la délicate petite Serdaigle blonde, qui prenait bien garde de toujours nettoyer ses pieds et de remettre ses chaussures quand elle sortait de ces couloirs poussiéreux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les examens de Première Année, qui n'étaient pas bien compliqués pour qui avait un tant soit peu révisé, ne virent aucun échec parmi ceux qui les passèrent.

Ainsi, le 30 juin, Jack, Raiponce, Harold et Mérida prirent place dans le Poudlard Express, faisant route vers la capitale anglaise. Mais bientôt, dans deux mois, ils reprendraient ce même train pour retourner au Vieux Château. Bientôt, le Projet A allait naître.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) La légende de Daphné, métamorphosée en laurier par son père pour lui permettre d'échapper aux amours d'Apollon, est réellement racontée dans les Métamorphoses d'Ovide.

(2) Vu qu'Aangelik n'a pas compris, je précise : une « zinne », c'est un coup de sang, un acte irréfléchi (je crois que c'est de l'argot belge : ) )

(3) Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, Miss Thornston est une horrible menteuse qui invente des histoires pour donner à ses élèves l'envie d'apprendre. Alors je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est un Frollak Baveux. Probablement un amphibien, bleu, de 1m30 de haut. Un truc du style.

Voilà, le chapitre 5.2. Franchement, le 5.1. était une horreur. Il mélangeait la première partie de celui-ci, qui était deux à trois fois plus petite, en y intercalant les lettres aux parents et finissait sur une espèce de résumé mal fait de reste de l'année.

Je tiens à le préciser, l'arbre-télépathe est une de mes inventions, bien que ce soit fortement inspiré du monde de Terry Pratchett, où les objets et animaux finissent par avoir des caractéristiques étranges à cause d'une surexposition à la magie.

On se retrouve lundi prochain, pour le Chapitre 6 : Premières vacances.

3923 mots.


	9. Chapitre 6 : Premières vacances d'été

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

Et je me suis rendu-compte d'une chose : Je n'ai pas énormément de reviews (6 ou 7 par chapitres, ce qui est déjà pas mal du tout, mais peu quand on voit qu'une quarantaine de personnes arrivent jusqu'au chapitre 5), mais j'ai des revieweurs d'une fidélité à toute épreuves. Alors merci à vous, Plume1304, Emmawh, Aangelik, Deadlyfury, Were-Wouf, Isis Nephtys et Philou.

Philou : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue avoir seulement survolé la première année, mais il ne s'y passait rien d'intéressant et j'aurai fini par vous saoüler à décrire les cours ). Mais les années à venir vont être plus approfondies, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Partie 3 : Tout ce met en place.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 6 : Premières vacances d'été**

Jack s'ennuyait. Enfin, il s'ennuyait souvent, mais là, encore plus que d'habitude. Quand on a vécu à Poudlard pendant 10 mois, c'est dur de revenir à une vie plus « banale ». Même si banal n'était pas un adjectif que l'on pouvait facilement associer à la famille Overland.

De plus, il se retrouvait seul. Avant de partir pour Poudlard, Jack avait l'habitude de jouer avec sa sœur. Habitant au beau milieu de la campagne, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de voir énormément d'autres enfants, alors ils se contentaient l'un de l'autre, Emma acceptant de jouer au foot et Jack ne ronchonnant pas quand il s'agissait de faire une marelle.

Seulement, Emma, plutôt que d'attendre que son frère revienne de l'école, s'était faite un nouvel ami. Un certain « Jamie ». Et depuis, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié Jack, demandant presque tous les matins à sa mère de la conduire jusque chez ce… cet…. Ce voleur de sœur !

De ce fait, Jack se retrouvait seul et, comme on il l'avait déjà souligné, il s'ennuyait. Sa mère et son grand-père avaient bien essayé de le distraire, l'une en l'attelant à ses devoirs de vacances, le faisant rapidement fuir, l'autre en l'emmenant dans son atelier de jouets, d'où le jeune sorcier avait réussi à se faire mettre dehors par le vieil homme en moins de cinq minutes, ayant provoqué, sans que lui-même sache exactement de quelle manière, un incendie qui avait détruit tout un circuit de train en bois.

Depuis, les journées de Jack se partageaient entre les solitaires, jeu de carte que Sandy, un ami de son grand-père, lui avait appris et auquel il ne gagnait jamais, le matin et les après-midi qu'il passait au bord du lac, gelant et dégelant successivement l'eau près des rives, tout en discutant intérieurement avec la Voix. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté possible, il finit même par faire ses devoirs de vacances.

Et puis, le 1er septembre arriva.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida, pour sa part, n'était pas loin de désespérer. Sous la houlette de sa mère, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'écrire une dissertation de trente cm de parchemin sur le thème de : « La troisième révolution des Gobelins de l'Ouest de la France ».

Élinor avait en effet décrété que sa fille n'était pas digne de confiance par rapport à la rédaction de ses devoirs de vacances. Pire même, elle semblait considérer que le cursus de Poudlard souffrait de graves manquements et avait commencé à dispenser elle-même des cours à sa fille.

La matin, la rousse devait donc se rendre à neuf heure dans un bureau réquisitionné par la Lady Dunbroch, où celle-ci relisait les rédactions de sa fille, la faisait recommencer si elle les jugeait mal faites. Puis, vers 11h, elle apprenait à Mérida l'Histoire et la Géographie d'Écosse, la musique ou la broderie, selon ses envies et ce, jusqu'à 13h, heure de table.

Ensuite, l'après-midi, c'était métamorphose, métamorphose et… métamorphose. Mérida entendait encore sa mère lui répéter à tout bouts de champs : « Les Dunbroch sont une référence en matière de métamorphose, et surtout de métamorphose animale, depuis 7 générations. Il est hors-de-question que tu remettes cette tradition en cause ». Alors, elle lui faisait réviser absolument TOUS les sorts de première, plusieurs fois, et commençait même à lui apprendre ceux de deuxième.

En bref, quand 16h sonnait et qu'Élinor libérait enfin sa fille, celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Quelques fois, quand sa mère était trop occupée, Mérida avait quartier-libre. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Elle devait alors s'occuper des trois monstres qui lui servaient de petits frères. Pendant son année à Poudlard, les garçons avaient réussi à faire fuir pas moins de 7 nounous différentes. La dernière en date, une certaine « Marise Popper », ou un truc du style, avait même fui en s'envolant à l'aide de son parapluie.

La jeune fille n'espérait donc qu'une chose : que ces maudites vacances finissent. Elle n'avait même plus le temps d'aller dans la forêt.

Et enfin, le 1er septembre arriva.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps, tout au sud de l'Angleterre, Raiponce regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'impression de revenir un an en arrière.

On aurait pu croire que, après avoir constaté que sa fille était capable de prendre soin d'elle toute seule pendant 10 mois, Gothel relâcherait un peu la bride. Que nenni. C'était encore pire. Dorénavant, même les fenêtres étaient bloquées par magie. Raiponce avait parfois l'impression d'être une princesse enfermée en haut d'une tour scellée. Et encore, la Princesse devait avoir un quota de sorties plus élevé que le sien.

Son seul rayon de soleil dans ce qui était devenu une morne routine, c'était le jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré peu de temps auparavant. Un certain Flynn Rider.

C'était un résident de l'orphelinat qui se situait à trois ou quatre kilomètres de chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix et ne l'avait jamais vu sans qu'une vitre les sépare. Ils avaient cependant trouvé un truc pour se parler. Pendant que sa mère était dans son laboratoire, la jeune fille prenait une feuille et un stylo, puis écrivait son message et passait le bout de papier par le petit jour entre la fenêtre et le rebord. De son côté, Flynn lisait le message puis écrivait sa réponse à l'aide du bic qu'il prenait soin d'emporter.

Au fil des jours, Raiponce finit par apprendre beaucoup sur Flynn. Il était le plus âgé de l'orphelinat, avait perdu tout espoir d'être un jour adopté, aimait bien inventer et raconter des histoires aux orphelins plus jeunes pour les aider à s'endormir et avait prévu de s'enfuir vers la ville dès qu'il aurait l'âge de quinze ans.

De son côté, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas lui dire grand-chose. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler qu'elle était une sorcière, ni lui dire que la maison était enchantée pour repousser les intrus. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment le jeune garçon avait fait pour passer les barrières. Peut-être que le fait qu'il soit moldu et mineur ne le rangeait pas dans la catégorie « menaces ».

Comme elle ne pouvait pas parler de tout cela, elle lui racontait ce qu'elle aimait faire. Les peintures qu'elle avait faites depuis son retour. Ses jeux avec Pascal. Ses efforts un peu vains pour jouer correctement de la guitare.

Les jours passèrent, les deux enfants continuèrent de se voir, sans que Gothel, absorbée par ses recherches, ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Fin août, Raiponce finit par dire, ou plutôt par écrire, à Flynn qu'elle repartirait bientôt pour l'Écosse. Tentant de rester enjoué, le jeune homme lui fit passer un « On se reverra à Noël » plein d'espoir par-dessous la fenêtre.

Et puis, le 1er septembre arriva.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et au Nord du Pays de Galle, Harold rangeait différentes armes sur le râtelier de la forge de Gueulfort. Suite à son retour de Poudlard, Stoïk avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de participer à l'entrainement Dragon.

Participer à cet entraînement, cela avait été son rêve, quand il était plus jeune. Un rêve qui, une fois concrétisé, était vite devenu un cauchemar. Même s'il possédait une connaissance approfondie des dragons, Harold était tout simplement trop faible pour soulever un bouclier ou une épée. Et ça, c'était un sérieux désavantage face à un lézard cracheur de feu furieux. Après avoir manqué de finir grillé à la première séance, Harold avait réussi à convaincre Gueulfort, qui faisait office d'entraineur, de le dispenser d'entraînement, sans pour autant en parler à son père.

Après de nombreuses suppliques, le viking plus âgé avait fini par accepter, à deux conditions : Harold assisterait à tous les entraînements et il viendrait l'aider à la forge durant le weekend. Le jeune sorcier s'était empressé d'accepter.

Il passait donc ses journées assis sur les gradins de l'arène, à regarder les autres enfants de son âge combattre, fiers d'être l'avenir de cette coutume qu'Harold considérait comme barbare. D'un autre côté, la situation n'avait pas que des désavantages. Le garçon était plus qu'heureux de pourvoir observer ses animaux préférés de près. Et puis, il y avait…. Astrid. L'amour de jeunesse d'Harold. Qui lui semblait encore plus belle, illuminée par les flammes multicolores des différents dragons. Même si la jeune fille ne semblait pas se souvenir de l'existence d'Harold.

La plupart du temps, les recrues affrontaient les dragons spécifiques à Beurk. Parfois, l'arène disposait aussi d'exemplaires un peu plus rares, comme les Verts Gallois ou les Noirs des Hébrides. Il y avait cependant un dragon que les élèves n'affrontaient jamais : le Furie Nocturne. Pourquoi ? Car on n'avait jamais réussi à en attraper un. C'était le but ultime des Horrib'Haddock depuis près de cinq générations. Attraper et tuer le premier Furie Nocturne de l'histoire de Beurk.

Le weekend, quand l'entraînement était suspendu, le jeune Haddock partait aider le viking estropié à la forge. Gueulfort ne le laissait jamais s'approcher des flammes, mais lui confiait le rangement de sa réserve, ou l'affûtage des épées. Rien de bien intéressant.

Le seul problème, c'était que tout cela était chronophage. Au point qu'Harold en était réduit à faire ses devoirs le soir ou durant la nuit et à attendre impatiemment que l'heure de retourner à Poudlard sonne.

Et enfin, le 1er septembre arriva.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

11h. Le Poudlard Express fila tout droit vers l'Écosse. Et sur les quai 9 ¾, ne restait que les parents d'élèves, qui fixaient le panache de fumée qui s'éloignait.

Parmi eux, les réactions étaient assez disparates. Certains laissaient leurs larmes couler, d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal de rester maître d'eux. Mais tous, ou du moins la plupart, étaient quelques peu abasourdis et perdus de voir leurs enfants s'éloigner ainsi, que ce soit pour la première ou la septième fois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le train, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi morose. Bien sûr, certains élèves, surtout des Premières Années, se mettaient à pleurer suite à la séparation, mais cela leur passait bien vite.

Dans le wagon n°7, Jack s'était installé avec Marius. Quelques autres Serpentard les avaient rejoints plus tard, mais les deux garçons étaient dans leur bulle, Marius racontant ses vacances en Europe à son ami.

« - Et là, une espèce de de poisson géant sort du canal et se met à marcher. Le guide nous a dit qu'il appartenait à l'espèce des Saturnyniens(1) et que les Doges, les maîtres-sorciers de la ville, avaient conclu un pacte avec eux. Ils protègent la cité et les sorciers s'arrangent pour que les moldus ne les découvrent pas. Après Venise, on est parti à Paris, parce que Mère voulait absolument faire les magasins sur les Champs-Élysées. Après on est enfin rentré à la maison.

- Comment vous avez réussi à faire tout ça en deux mois ?

- Bah, on a l'habitude. Ils me trainent un peu partout depuis que je sais marcher. Trois mois avant de partir, ils font un plan de route que l'on doit absolument suivre sous peine que mon père refasse une crise de nerfs, comme à Berlin Est il y a trois ans.

- Il a fait une crise de nerfs parce que vous n'aviez pas suivi le plan ? questionna Jack.

- Non, parce qu'on lui avait volé sa baguette. Il s'est mis à renverser toutes les tables du restaurant, accusant chaque serveur qui s'approchait d'être coupable du vol. C'était drôle. Ca l'était moins quand on a dû le récupérer au poste de police, répondit Marius ».

La narration des vacances fut vite expédiée, Jack n'ayant pas grand-chose à raconter. Très vite, Marius sortit son jeu de cartes explosives. Jack ayant déjà démontré son incapacité à jouer correctement aux cartes, il perdit les 7 parties qui suivirent. Ils avaient commencé à comparer leurs collections de cartes de chocogrenouilles, quand une tête inconnue fit irruption dans le wagon.

« - Il est temps de mettre vos uniformes, les informa le garçon, que son badge identifiait comme Préfet. Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans une quinzaine de minutes.

- Bien reçu », lui répondirent les deux Serpentard.

Ils rangèrent les différents jeux sortis au cours du voyage, avant d'enfiler leurs robes. Effectivement, moins de quinze minutes plus tard, le train ralentit, avant de s'arrêter. Les deux amis descendirent sur le quai, avant d'être emportés par la foule.

« - On ne prend pas les barques, cette année ? demanda Jack

- Non, c'est réservé aux Premières Années, histoire que le Château leur fasse une grande impression. Mais nous, on a droit à un truc tout aussi classe », répondit l'autre garçon, en entraînant son ami vers des calèches… qui ne semblait attachées à aucun équidé capable de les tirer.

Jack, contrairement aux autres Deuxième Année, ne fût pas émerveillé par ces calèches. Il en fut même effrayé.

« - Regarde Haddock, lui signala Marius, sans remarquer le malaise de Jack. Le voilà qu'il caresse l'air comme s'il y avait des chevaux pour tirer les voitures. »

Jack tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, confus. Mais il y avait des chevaux devant la voiture. Et il était dur de les manquer.

Enfin, chevaux, c'était vite dit. Ce qui était attaché aux calèches avait la forme générale d'un cheval, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Le… euh… truc, semblait n'être fait que d'os et de peau noire comme le charbon. De plus, les équidés squelettiques possédaient une paire d'yeux rouges comme l'enfer, exempt de toute pupille ou iris. Juste une boule rouge écarlate enfoncée dans leur crâne. Des ailes, semblables à celles de chauve-souris géantes, étaient actuellement repliées sur leur dos, rajoutaient un peu plus à l'horreur, les faisant ressembler à des chevaux démoniaques.

Remarquant enfin que son ami ne semblait pas se sentir au mieux de sa forme, Marius finit par l'entraîner dans la calèche, le forçant à s'asseoir sur les banquettes aux tissus rêches. Une fois que toutes les portes furent fermées, les calèches se mirent en route.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année arrivèrent devant le Grande Porte de Poudlard. Jack, qui avait profité du voyage pour se remettre de sa vision, se dépêcha de descendre de la voiture, évitant de regarder les chevaux. Il se laissa emporter par les autres élèves vers la Grande Salle, où la répartition allait bientôt commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida était assise à la table des Gryffondor, entourée par ses envahissants cousins. Elle qui avait vu la Grande Salle tous les jours pendant une dizaine de mois, elle remarquait que l'on avait sorti le grand jeu pour les nouveaux. Les bannières des maisons semblaient comme neuves. Les assiettes brillaient tellement que l'on pouvait s'en servir comme miroir. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans l'air, sous le plafond magique et illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur tamisée. Et bien sûr, sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs, trônait ce qui deviendrait bientôt l'élément le plus impressionnant de toute cette mise en scène. Sur son tabouret siégeait le Choixpeau Magique.

Toute à ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Mcgonagall ouvrit les portes d'un grand geste, entrant avec à sa suite une foule de Première Année. Le professeur marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'estrade, laissant les enfants au pied de celle-ci. Au moment où la vieille femme se plaça aux côtés de l'artefact, une déchirure sur le bord de celui-ci s'ouvrit en grand, et une voix grave, une voix que Mérida avait entendu il y a un an jour pour jour à l'intérieur même de sa tête, commença à chanter.

_**« Voici maintenant mille ans… »**_

« Ennuyeux », décréta la rousse. Plutôt que d'écouter palabrer ce vieux bout de tissu, elle se tourna vers deux de ses cousins, Fred et George, qui semblaient préparer un mauvais coup. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la demi-heure qui suivit à écouter les jumeaux préparer leur plan de commande de stock de bombabouses depuis Pré-au-Lard, et tout cela en passant sous le nez de l'horrible concierge, Argus Rusard.

À la fin de la Répartition, Gryffondor avait gagné sept nouveaux membres, trois garçons et quatre filles. Comme l'année dernière, Dumbledore se contenta de quelques mots, à vrai dire une blague bizarre à laquelle Mcgonagall, assise à sa droite, coupa court, avant de faire apparaître la nourriture dans les plats disposés sur les tables.

Durant le repas, la Gryffondor laissa trainer son regard sur toute la salle. Elle finit par repérer Harold, assis à la table des Poufsouffle. Puis son regard dériva sur Overland, qui fusillait le dit Harold du regard. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se fit la remarque qu'il faudrait un jour qu'elle essaye de trouver pourquoi le Serpentard en voulait tellement à son ami. Elle continua de balader ses yeux un peu partout, avant de tomber sur la table des Serdaigles. Assise là, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait croisée l'année passée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Finalement, elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Peut-être que cette année, l'occasion se présenterait.

Le souper prit fin, laissant à Dumbledore l'occasion de faire son traditionnel laïus sur les règles de Poudlard. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mérida quand le vieux sorcier rappela qu'il était formellement interdit de se rendre dans le Forêt. Le Directeur finit par les libérer, les Première Année suivant les Préfets et les autres prenant un chemin qu'ils avaient mille fois emprunté l'année précédente.

En s'affalant sur son lit, la jeune fille se dit que le Château Magique lui avait vraiment manqué.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Haddock, ton horaire.

- Merci Turner», répondit le jeune garçon.

Mordant distraitement dans un petit pain, Harold prit la feuille que lui tendait la Préfète. Continuant son déjeuner, il parcouru distraitement le bout de papier, avant que ses yeux ne se bloquent sur une case.

L'année précédente, tous ses cours étaient en commun avec les Gryffondors. Mais apparemment, la situation ne convenait pas au Directeur, qui l'avait dit dans son discours d'accueil. « La situation est à l'entraide et à l'entente, aujourd'hui plus que jamais ». Ce qui fait qu'il allait maintenant devoir suivre la moitié de ses classes en compagnie des Serpentards. Et qui dit Serpentard, dit Overland. Ô joie. Il n'aurait même plus Mérida pour lui donner des conseils en Métamorphose. L'année commençait vraiment mal.

Attrapant son sac, le jeune Poufsouffle se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée. « Botanique », lut-il. En compagnie des Gryffondor. Au moins, sa journée connaissait un bon début, elle. Approchant des serres, il se dirigea vers la n°1, là où se déroulaient habituellement les cours du Professeur Chourave.

Professeur qui était déjà présente sur place. Mrs. Chourave était une petite femme, potelée, aux cheveux bruns jamais coiffés et au chapeau toujours de travers, couvert de terre et de feuilles, même le matin.

« - Mr. Haddock ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il me semblait qu'il restait encore une petite dizaine de minutes avant le début du cours.

- Euh, c'est le cas, Madame, répondit Harold en consultant sa montre d'un rapide coup d'œil. Mais j'avais fini de manger alors…

- Bien, bien, le coupa-t-elle. Toujours aussi assidu à mon cours, à ce que je vois. C'est parfait que vous soyez venu plus tôt, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Nous avons cours dans la serre n°3, aujourd'hui.

- La n°3, madame ? » s'enquit le garçon.

Si la serre n°1 ne contenait rien de bien dangereux, tout au plus un vieux géranium dentu, la n°3 était la Serre où l'on rangeait toutes les plantes humanoïdes, comme la Voltiflor, une plante qui avait des jambes.

« - Oui. C'est la parfaite saison pour rempoter les mandragores. Mais pour cela, on va avoir besoin de fumier de dragon. Et vous savez que la magie et les excréments de dragon ne font pas bon ménage. Alors, il va falloir tout transporter à la main. Hagrid devait m'aider, mais il a des sombrals malades. Donc, il va falloir me donner un coup de main, jeune homme ! dit-elle en attrapant elle-même un des sacs pestilentiels à ses pieds.

- Des sombrals ? demanda Harold, tout en attrapant lui-même un sac.

- Ce sont les créatures qui tirent les calèches de Poudlard. Mais elles sont invisibles pour la plupart des gens, c'est normal si vous ne les avez pas vu hier.

- Ce sont des genres de chevaux noirs et avec la peau sur les os ?

- Vous en avez déjà vu dans des livres ?

- Euh, non. Je… Je les ai vus hier. »

La petite sorcière le regarda, interloquée, mais ne fit pas de remarque. En deux allés-retours, tous les sacs avaient été transportés. Le professeur lança à Harold un sort désodorisant, histoire de chasser l'odeur dragonesque, puis lui attribua 10 points pour son aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres élèves arrivèrent, y compris Mérida, qui se plaça à côté d'Harold. Et le cours commença.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, Harold, requinqué par le cours de Botanique qu'il adorait, retourna dans sa Salle Commune, histoire de prendre les livres qui lui seraient utiles pour ses autres cours. En passant, il remarqua un nouveau papier sur le tableau d'affichage.

« Essai de Quidditch, venez nombreux ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce soupira de bonheur. Elle avait attendu cela toute la semaine. En fait, juste trois jours, vu que le 1er septembre était un mardi et qu'ils n'avaient eu cours qu'à partir du mercredi. Mais trois jours, c'était long.

Enfin, maintenant que le samedi était arrivé, elle pouvait s'adonner à son passe-temps préféré. Pascal sur l'épaule, elle était repartie en exploration. Assise dans sa salle-cascade du Rez-de-chaussée, elle avait longuement hésité. Quel étage choisir ? Et quelle aile, quel couloir ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle avait fini par se décider pour un couloir de l'aile nord du sixième étage, une partie du Château déjà exploré l'année passée, mais elle était sûre que le Tableau d'Hildegarde la Malchanceuse, une sorcière du XIXème siècle connue pour s'être cassé 157 os sur les 206 que contenait le corps, ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Sur le chemin, elle repensa à ses trois jours de cours. Notamment au cours de métamorphose. Et à sa rencontre avec Mérida Dunbroch, une fille qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée mais qui, apparemment, voulait essayer de devenir, si pas une amie, au moins une connaissance proche.

Raiponce finit par arriver dans le couloir qu'elle voulait explorer. Elle repéra bien vite le tableau d'Hildegarde, qui fit un grand sourire en la voyant arriver. Elle se faisait parfois la réflexion que les tableaux oubliaient volontairement des détails quand ils lui disaient quelque chose, pour la forcer à revenir leur parler.

« - Miss Tower ! Comment allez-vous, très chère ? s'enquit le tableau.

- Bien, Mrs Hidlegarde. Et vous-même ? »

Et le tableau se mit à parler, parler, parler. Sans s'arrêter. Raiponce essayait tant bien que mal de repérer les éléments intéressants dans les paroles du tableau, mais elle disait tant de choses. Puis, la jeune fille regarda l'heure, pour blanchir subitement.

« - Et il y avait ces quatre garçons, il y a quelques années. Ils venaient souvent dans le coin. Je me demande s'ils n'avaient pas une cachette dans ce couloir ou…

- Mrs Hildegarde, je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller. Je reviendrai vous voir, pour que vous continuiez cette passionnante histoire, l'interrompit la jeune fille, pour ensuite se précipiter vers le parc du Château.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, ma chère. À bientôt », s'écria le tableau.

Complètement essoufflée, Raiponce arriva à destination, où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes.

« - Eh bien, tu as failli être en retard. Deux minutes plus tard, et tu étais refusée. La ponctualité est très importante, si tu veux être acceptée chez nous.

- Je… Je, ahana-t-elle, je suis désolée. J'avais pas vu l'heure, répondit-elle, reprenant son souffle contre un poteau.

- Mouais. Bon si vous êtes ici, ce que vous aimez votre maison. Vous aimez la gloire, la sueur, les larmes. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous aimez le Quidditch… Alors, vous l'aimez, le Quidditch ?

- Oui, lui répondirent les élèves présents.

- J'ai rien entendu !

- OUI !

- On dit « Oui, Capitaine ! »

- OUI CAPITAINE ! crièrent ses interlocuteurs.

- Bien. Tous les postes sont remis en jeu. Alors, vous allez vous séparer en quatre. Les attrapeurs, vous vous mettez là. Les batteurs, à ma droite. Les gardiens, près des anneaux et les poursuiveurs, devant moi. »

Raiponce se plaça dans le groupe des poursuiveurs.

« - Aujourd'hui, vous allez jouer sur les balais de l'école, histoire d'être à égalité. Si vous êtes pris, il faudra vous acheter un balai, l'équipe vous aidera à le choisir. Ou alors, jouer sur un des balais de l'école, mais ils ne valent pas grand-chose. Nous allons commencer par les Poursuiveurs. Prenez un balai et suivez-moi ».

L'heure qui suivit ne fut, pour Raiponce, qu'un enchaînement de passes, du marquage de buts et de figures à apprendre le plus vite possible. À la fin, elle était complètement moulue. Satisfaite d'elle-même, mais cassée en deux.

« - Les résultats seront affichés demain midi. Maintenant, je vous prierai de retourner à vos occupations, histoire de ne pas déconcentrer ceux qui vont suivre, leur dit le Capitaine de l'équipe. »

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois retournée dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, elle s'affala dans un des fauteuils, où elle s'endormit comme une souche.

Le dimanche midi sembla arriver avec la lenteur d'un escargot nain asthmatique. Mais enfin, le papier fut affiché.

« Attrapeur : Arthur Hubart »

« Gardien : Alizée Farth »

« Batteurs : Brad Jurmis et Mickael Ris »

« Poursuiveurs : Zélie Thorn, Raiponce Tower, Alexandre Mazer »

« Raiponce Tower » relut-elle. Elle était prise. Elle-était-prise.

« - JE SUIS PRISE ! hurla-t-elle »

Puis elle s'arrêta. Maintenant, il allait falloir convaincre sa mère. Ugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Pour voir à quoi ressemblent les Saturnyniens, ce sont des aliens de la série Doctor Who. Ils suffit donc, de taper leur nom dans google image.

Et la partie 3 débute. Elle sera probablement un peu plus longue plus longue que les parties 1 et 2 (quatre ou cinq chapitres), car on va plus s'attarder sur les évènements, au lieu de survoler comme on l'avait fait avec la Première Année de nos héros. J'avoue que le titre du chapitre est un peu mensonger, vu que les vacances en elles-mêmes ne prennent même pas la moitié du chapitre.

L'animal qui tire les calèches est un Sombral. C'est un animal créé par Rowling que j'ai essayé de décrire le mieux possible. Sa particularité est qu'il ne peut être vu que par les gens qui ont vu et compris la mort, plus cas particuliers. La raison pour laquelle Harold peut les voir, est assez claire, je pense (sinon, voir Prologue) et pour Jack… et bien ça épaissit un peu plus le mystère.

Et j'ai décidé de mettre Raiponce comme joueuse de Quidditch. La plupart du temps, on voit Mérida comme joueuse de Gryffondor. Mais bon, elle a déjà les visites de la forêt avec Harold et le Projet qui va arriver, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps-libre, à cette pauvre enfant.

On se retrouve lundi prochain pour la chapitre 7 : Sortilèges, Quidditch et Maraudeurs

4308 mots.


	10. Chapitre 7 : Sortilèges, Quidditch et Ma

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction, et merci beaucoup à Emmawh, Isis Nephtys, Philou, Were-Wouf, DeadlyFury et à la petite nouvelle : Coralinda.

Philou : Le lien entre Mérida et Raiponce va effectivement naître, mais on n'en entendra pas réellement parler avant le chapitre 11. Et Harold ne va pas se lier aux autres (excepté Mérida) avant longtemps. Pour la Voix, ce n'est ni celle de Pitch (reconverti en voisin grincheux, voir Bonus 2), ni Voldemort. Ce qui laisse encore une infinité de possibilités. Les cours de Botanique commencent bien en première (dans mes souvenirs), mais on en entend parler qu'au début du livre 2. On ne verra pas de relations amoureuses avant un bon petit moment.

Merci pour tout tes compliments (et désolé de cette réponse expéditive, mais les RAR dans les chapitres sont normalement proscrits. Si tu me laisse une adresse mail ou mieux, si tu t'inscris sur le site, ce qui a pas mal d'avantages, je me ferais une joie de te répondre plus en détails).

Coralinda : Tant que tu en laisse une à la fin de review, ne pas laisser un mot dans les chapitres précédent n'est pas grave ). Et j'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir. Aangelik se charge déjà de corriger, mais je lui ai demandé et cela ne lui pose pas de problème que cette histoire ait plusieurs bêta. Donc, si tu savais me laisser une adresse mail. Ensuite, Jack a un peu échappé à mon contrôle. Il n'était pas censé prendre des proportions pareilles mais c'est pas plus mal. Et en plus, il aura bientôt sa punition. Et pour Flynn, et bien ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie franchement donc le mettre en moldu me servait. On le reverra d'ici le chapitre 9.

Merci pour tout tes compliments (et désolé de cette réponse expéditive, mais les RAR dans les chapitres sont normalement proscrits. Si tu me laisse une adresse mail ou mieux, si tu t'inscris sur le site, ce qui a pas mal d'avantages, je me ferais une joie de te répondre plus en détails).

PS : Premier, pas première. Je suis du genre masculin : ).

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 7 : Sortilèges, Quidditch et Maraudeurs**

Mérida, assise sur le banc de l'arbre-table qui était devenu leur point de rendez-vous à elle et à Harold, patientait. Ou plutôt, elle commençait à perdre patience.

Selon sa montre, il était presque 10h20. En clair, Harold avait vingt minutes de retard. Et vingt minutes, dehors, dans les bois, à la fin du mois d'octobre, c'était long. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, déçue que son ami l'ait oubliée, quand une branche craqua à sa gauche.

« - Enfin, s'exclama-t-elle, quand elle eut reconnu Harold. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissée poireauter aussi longtemps ? Il fait FROID, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- Désolé. Je… J'étais occupé et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Encore à la bibliothèque, hein ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold regarda sa montre. Neuf heure quarante-cinq. Il avait encore le temps de chercher un peu. Sûr du chemin à suivre, il se dirigea vers la section métamorphose, quand un livre, posé sur une table, attira son attention.

_« Sortilèges et Maléfices : Cessez enfin d'être une victime. »_ titrait le volume. « Cessez enfin d'être une victime », relut Harold. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il lui fallait. Attrapant le bouquin, il s'installa à une table, avant de s'intéresser à la table des matières. La plupart des sorts contenus dans le livre étaient soit sans intérêt, soit vraiment effrayants. Mais arrivé à la lettre « i », le Poufsouffle marqua un arrêt. Voilà peut-être le sort qu'il lui fallait.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h10. Il était en retard. Mérida allait le tuer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Non, rien, répondit le jeune homme à son amie, tout en s'assurant que son sac était bien fermé.

- Mouais. Bon, on fait quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- Ben, dit-il en sortant une carte partiellement complétée. On a fini cette partie la semaine dernière. Alors, on pourrait commencer un nouveau quartier. On n'a pas encore fait la partie Nord-Ouest.

- Mais c'est là qu'il y a… s'inquiéta Mérida.

- D'après Firenze, ce n'est pas dangereux tant qu'on ne s'approche pas trop. Et de toute façon, c'est à plus de 7km de la lisière, dans les Bois Perdus(1). Tant qu'on s'en tient au plan, il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

La Gryffondor sourit. Harold n'aurait jamais osé s'adresser comme cela à quelqu'un en dehors de la forêt. Mais les arbres semblaient provoquer un drôle de changement chez le jeune garçon. Comme si… comme si une autre partie de lui ressortait à l'ombre des bois. La rousse secoua la tête, histoire de chasser toutes ses pensées parasites, avant de reprendre la discussion.

« - Ok pour la partie Nord-Ouest, alors. T'as le sortilège ?

- Oui. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier. Tu sais t'en occuper ? »

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Harold était peut-être un expert en théorie et recherche, mais il avait de sérieuses lacunes en pratique. La première fois qu'ils avaient voulu tester le sortilège de cartographie qui leur permettait de créer un plan de la forêt au fur et à mesure de leurs explorations, le parchemin avait pris feu suite à un mauvais mouvement du garçon. Alors, maintenant qu'il commençait à se remplir, hors-de-question de prendre le risque de le laisser réessayer.

« - Voilà, dit Mérida. Maintenant, tout ce que l'on va découvrir aujourd'hui va s'ajouter. Prêt à partir ?

- Prêt ! répondit Harold, en rangeant ses chaussures dans un panier caché sous l'arbre-table.

- Un jour, tu vas marcher sur un truc empoisonné et on sera bon pour aller voir l'infirmière, soupira son amie en avisant ses pieds nus. J'espère que tu as déjà prévu une excuse à lui servir. »

Harold se contenta de s'enfoncer dans les fourrés. Mérida s'empressa de le suivre. Même pas dix mètres plus loin, le Poufsouffle s'était arrêté, s'extasiant devant une plante que Mérida s'avouait incapable de reconnaître.

« - Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Évidemment ! C'est de l'ellébore. Je ne savais pas qu'on en trouvait dans la forêt. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des Billywigs(2) dans le coin.

- Si c'est le cas, mieux vaut pas traîner ici. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à flotter en l'air pendant deux jours. »

Mérida n'était peut-être pas l'experte en botanique du groupe, laissant ce plaisir trop théorique pour elle à Harold, mais elle s'y connaissait en bêtes, magiques ou non. Et avec les billywigs, des insectes bleus qui volaient si vite qu'ils en devenaient invisibles, le mieux était de quitter leur territoire le plus vite possible.

Le duo continua ses explorations. Harold répertoriait les plantes qu'il découvrait sur son carnet, et Mérida lui indiquait les animaux magiques dont elle repérait les traces, pour pouvoir tout noter sur la carte plus tard. Complètement plongés dans leurs recherches, les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent même pas la croix blanche apposée sur le tronc du chêne qu'ils venaient de dépasser.

Les deux sorciers étaient accroupis prêt d'un plan de mûrier magique, quand Mérida remarqua quelque chose de totalement anormal pour la Forêt Interdite. Elle était silencieuse.

« - Harold…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'essaye de voir si des botrucs(3) ont fait leur nid ici.

- Je… Je crois qu'on est allé trop loin.

- C'est pas le moment de paniquer par rapport au fait que l'on brise un des principaux règlements de Poudlard. Et probablement que l'on en brise plusieurs, en fait.

- Pas trop loin dans ce sens-là, idiot. Je crois qu'on s'est enfoncé dans les Bois Perdus. »

Harold se redressa d'un coup, la Forêt semblant se faire tout à coup plus menaçante.

« - On avait marqué la limite, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec une croix blanche, sur un arbre. Maintenant, on est peut-être passé devant.

- Le mieux, c'est de faire demi-tour. En plus, c'est par ici que se trouve la cuvette dont m'ont parlé les centaures. Même s'ils n'ont pas voulu me dire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- P-probablement des araignées géantes, dit Mérida, dont le visage semblait avoir été déserté par le sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ce…

- Plus tard », dit-elle en attrapant la manche du garçon, avant de se mettre à courir.

Dans l'arbre qui se dressait à moins d'un mètre, huit yeux noirs et luisants fixaient le dîner s'enfuir. Toutes les pattes se mirent en branle. Scrieeech allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. La nourriture est toujours meilleure quand elle a eu peur.

Harold avait justement remarqué l'immense arachnide qui s'était mise en mouvement.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

- Un acromentule, répondit son amie, tout en continuant à courir.

- J'avoue que ça m'aide pas des masses.

- Une araignée géante anthropophage vivant à Bornéo.

- C'est tout de suite plus clair. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, si elle vit à Bornéo ?

- Bordel, Harold, tais-toi et COURS ! »

Scrieeech rattrapait doucement ses proies. Encore quelques mètres, et elles seraient à point pour être dégustées. Ah, de belles proies pour elle toute seule. Un peu malingres, mais la chair humaine fraîche était trop rare pour cracher dessus. L'araignée sentait déjà la viande se dissoudre sous l'assaut de ses acides et…

La créature géante n'arriva jamais au bout de sa pensée. Deux sabots et 550 kilos de muscles lui défoncèrent l'abdomen. Ses pattes gesticulèrent quelques instants, avant de se recroqueviller vers le thorax dans un mouvement post-mortem.

Le centaure dégagea ses sabots du corps inerte, avant de tourner ses yeux bleus vers les deux enfants tétanisés par la peur. Peur de l'araignée qui avait failli les manger et peur de se regard glacé et accusateur.

« - Il me semblait t'avoir dit de rester éloigné du Nid des Araignées, jeune poulain.

- Firenze… commença Harold.

- Et pourtant, tu y es allé. Est-ce de l'idiotie ou de l'inconscience ?

- Je suis désolé, je…

- J'ai maintenant les sabots souillés de sang, par ta faute.

- Je… Je… tenta Harold.

- Et bien, retrouve ce courage qui t'as poussé à désobéir, jeune sot.

- Firenze, je…

- Parle ! s'énerva le centaure.

- Arrêtez ! intervint Mérida. On… On n'a pas fait exprès d'aller aussi loin. On n'a pas vu la croix sur l'arbre. Nous sommes désolés. Mais laissez Harold tranquille.

- Le courage des Gryffondors, constata Firenze, calmé. Pour aujourd'hui, je veux bien vous croire. Mais vous avez une dette envers moi. À cause de vous, j'ai dû tuer un habitant de la forêt et j'aurai à m'en expliquer. De plus, j'ai brisé la loi des centaures, en venant en aide à un humain.

- Nous, nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants, Fils des Étoiles, répondit Harold, qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Les vieux noms ne te seront d'aucune utilité, jeune poulain. C'est la première et dernière fois que je vous aide. Si vous mettez une nouvelle fois votre vie en danger, vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-même.»

Le silence s'installa dans la clairière.

- Firenze… Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout ça, reprit Harold.

- Être désolé ne rendra pas la vie à cette créature.

- S'il y a la moindre chose que nous pouvons faire… commença Mérida.

- Je réclamerai le remboursement de ma dette en temps voulu. Maintenant, retournez au Château. Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui », conclut le centaure avant de tourner les sabots et de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre des vieux arbres.

Mérida et Harold restèrent seuls, avec le cadavre de l'arachnide, dans la clairière.

« - On a gaffé, hein ? dit l'Écossaise.

- Plutôt. Bon, allons-y, avant qu'une autre merde nous tombe dessus. »

Caché par les branches d'arbres, Firenze regardait les enfants s'éloigner. Une part de lui s'en voulait de s'être montré aussi dur. L'autre, qui avait pour l'instant la majorité, lui rappelait le sang qui tâchait ses sabots par la faute de ces inconscients. En soupirant, le centaure se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas fait pour gérer des enfants. Encore moins des enfants humains.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack était bien. Enroulé dans sa couverture, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de bouger. Surtout que l'on était samedi, alors rien ni personne ne le ferait sortir de son lit.

« - Debout Jack ! » s'écria quelqu'un en lui arrachant violemment sa couverture.

Rien, si ce n'était son imbécile de meilleur ami.

« - Marius, grogna-t-il, en essayant de récupérer sa couverture. Laisse-moi dormir.

- Là, tu rêves. Je t'avais dit, hier, d'aller te coucher tôt.

- On est samedi. N'as-tu pas un peu de pitié pour le pauvre Jack et son besoin de sommeil ? geignit le paresseux.

- Je n'ai de pitié pour personne, et surtout pas pour toi. Allez, debout, on va se retrouver aux pires places si l'on traine encore.

- Aux pires places pour quoi ? demanda Jack, maintenant redressé.

- Mais pour le match ! »

Ah. Oui. Le match de Quidditch. Marius lui en avait parlé pendant toute la semaine. Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Il entendait encore le jeune homme : « Il est impératif d'être présent pour supporter nos camarades », lui avait-il dit. Il ne savait même pas que Marius connaissait le mot « Impératif ». Et à vrai dire, lui-même n'était pas vraiment sûr du sens.

Soupirant, Jack attrapa ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain du dortoir. Le bon côté d'avoir été réveillé aussi tôt, c'était qu'il n'aurait pas à se battre pour être le premier dans la salle de bain.

Tout en faisant ses ablutions, Jack se remémora les deux mois et demi qui venaient de s'écouler. Cours, devoirs, blagues avec Marius,… C'était passé étonnamment vite. Même si les cours, surtout celui de métamorphose, étaient souvent barbants. Heureusement, ce serait bientôt les vacances de Noël, et le retour à la maison. Malheureusement, Noël signifiait aussi le solstice et le rituel avec…

« - Bon, Jack, tu te grouilles ? On va être en retard. Il est bientôt 8h ! s'écria Marius de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Huit heure ? Tu te fous de moi ? Le match ne commence pas avant 9h30. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me réveiller aussi tôt ?

- Ben je te l'ai dit. Si l'on traine, on aura des mauvaises places. Et puis, il faut encore déjeuner et tu prends toujours une plombe pour manger. Maintenant, sors de là.

- TA GUEULE ! » cria une voix venant du dortoir.

Apparemment, Ashton Barcke n'avait que moyennement apprécié d'être réveillé aussi tôt. Et connaissant la brute, Jack préférait sortir en vitesse histoire de sauver son meilleur ami de l'œil au beurre noir qu'il ne tarderait probablement pas à avoir. Se séchant en vitesse, il enfila son pantalon ainsi que l'éternel pull bleu si vieux qu'il commençait à blanchir sur les coutures. Sortant de la salle d'eau, il attrapa sa veste, sa baguette et Marius, avant de foncer hors de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Jack essaya de se rappeler les règles du Quidditch. À vrai dire, le sport ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il adorait voler, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi l'intérêt de lancer une balle au travers d'anneaux géants. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Marius de le traîner à chaque match et d'avoir essayé de le convaincre de participer aux sélections de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui cherchait un attrapeur. C'était d'ailleurs un certain « Higgs » qui avait été choisi.

D'une manière machinale, il s'installa à sa place habituelle, sans même remarquer qu'il s'était mis juste à côté de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce ne fût que quand Marius, reconverti en mère poule pour l'occasion, se fit remarquer en essayant de gaver Higgs qu'il y prêta attention.

« - Tu devrais quand même prendre un toast. C'est pas bon de voler le ventre vide, asséna Marius.

- Fous-moi la paix, Dixon. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas faim, lui répondit l'attrapeur.

-Mais quand même. Juste un petit toast.

- Bon, Higgs, on peut y aller ou ta maman n'a pas fini ses recommandations ? demanda Adrian Fletch, capitaine de l'équipe.

Higgs ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Avant même la fin de la phrase, il s'était levé et précipité loin de Marius. Le reste de l'équipe partit à sa suite.

« - Tu le connais ? demanda Jack.

- Non. Mais c'est notre attrapeur et je suis persuadé qu'il va rater son coup, s'il part le ventre vide, répondit Marius.

- Tu as conscience d'être effrayant ? s'enquit Jack, tout en beurrant sa tartine.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler », dit son ami, avant de mordre dans son propre toast.

Le jeune homme soupira. De toutes les personnes de Serpentard, voire de Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'il devienne ami avec cet olibrius, comme disait son grand-père.

Pressé par Marius, Jack engloutit son déjeuner, avant d'être trainé de force vers le stade de Quidditch, qui se trouvait dans la partie est du parc.

Arrivé au stade, le duo s'installa tout en haut des gradins, et loin de la tribune des professeurs. « Les meilleures places », d'après Marius. Il n'empêche qu'au match précédent, les « meilleures places » étaient celles tout en bas des gradins. Il faudrait un jour qu'on explique à Jack les critères de son ami.

Après 30 minutes d'attente, alors que les gradins commençaient sérieusement à se remplir, le commentateur vint prendre sa place juste devant les gradins réservés aux Professeurs. C'était un certain « Lee Jordan », un ami des jumeaux Weasley, d'après ce que Jack savait. Et avec son habit entièrement bleu et bronze, on avait du mal à le croire totalement impartial.

Enfin, le match commença.

« - Chers élèves de Poudlard, commença Jordan, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à ce premier Match de Quidditch de l'année 1990. C'est un match qui opposera les fiers Serdaigles aux vils Serpentard. Je vous demanderai d'accueillir comme il se doit l'équipe de SER-DAIGLE ! »

Du vestiaire à la gauche du stade, du moins la gauche selon Jack, sept joueurs sortirent l'un après l'autre, déjà sur leurs balais.

« - Et voici THORN, TOWER ET MAZER, les trois POURSUIVEURS. Suivis de JURMIS ET RIS, les BATTEURS. À leur suite, le GARDIEN ou plutôt la très jolie GARDIENNE, FARTH et enfin, l'ATTRAPEUR et CAPITAINE, ARTHUUUUUUR HUBART ! »

Les gradins réservés à la maison Serdaigles explosèrent d'une immense ovation. Ceux dédiés aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles firent de même. Parmi les Serpentards, seuls quelques rares personnes applaudirent. Soutenir la concurrence était assez mal vu, à vrai dire.

« - Et maintenant, l'équipe la plus vicieuse que l'on ait vu depuis longtemps à Poudlard, voici les SERPENTARD !

- Mr. Jordan, je vous prierez de garder un minimum de neutralité.

- Bien Professeur Mcgonagall. Je disais donc, voici les SERPENTARDS ! »

Du vestiaire opposé à celui des Serdaigles, sept joueurs, tout de vert vêtus, surgirent sur leurs balais.

« - Alors, voici MCKYNLEY, STUART ET FLINT, les trois POURSUIVEURS, suivit de ZEEMAN et HUART, les BATTEURS ainsi que CAPITAINE pour ZEEMAN. Ensuite, JONES, le GARDIEN et pour finir, un petit nouveau, HIGGS, l'ATTRAPEUR ! Je laisse maintenant la parole à Mrs. Bibine, arbitre de ce match.»

Jack avisa la femme aux yeux jaunes et au nez rappelant un bec, qui avait été son professeur de Vol l'année précédente. Placée entre les deux équipes, elle avait un gros coffre posé à ses pieds.

« - Bien, commença-t-elle. Je rappelle que le match ne prendra fin qu'à partir du moment où le Vif d'Or sera attrapé par un des deux attrapeurs. Je rappelle aussi que tout manquement au règlement se verra sanctionné. Capitaines, serrez-vous la main. »

Hubart et Zeeman s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et, en se fixant droit dans les yeux, se serrèrent la main. Contrairement à ce qui se passait lors de matchs Serpentard/Gryffondor, aucun des deux n'essaya de briser les phalanges de l'autre. Une fois cette formalité finie, Bibine reprit la parole.

« - Joueurs, sur vos balais. À mon coup de sifflet… »

L'arbitre ouvrit la malle d'un coup de pied. Elle laissa partir les Cognards et le Vif d'Or, puis se saisit du Souaffle. Elle siffla un grand coup, et lança la balle entre les joueurs.

« - Et c'est parti, commença Jordan. La balle est à Thorn, qui la passe à Mazer, qui la repasse à… Non, Stuart l'intercepte. Il la passe à McKynley, qui fonce vers les anneaux de Serdaigle et il… est fauché par un cognard, envoyé par la batte de Ris. La balle échoue à la jeune Tower, une nouvelle venue dans l'équipe. Elle fait la passe à Thorn, qui fonce, passe à Mazer, Thorn, Tower puis Mazer qui tire et… MARQUE ! 10 points pour Serdaigle ! »

Le match dura ainsi pendant près de 1h30. Jack avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il appréciait quand même de venir regarder les joueurs évoluer ainsi dans les airs. Sa partenaire de potion se montrait d'ailleurs étonnamment bonne et avait rapporté plusieurs buts à son équipe.

Serdaigle menait 180 à 110, quand les deux attrapeurs se mirent en chasse.

« - Ah, dit Jordan, voilà Higgs et Hubart qui partent à la course au Vif. Il semble cependant que c'est Higgs qui l'a vu en premier, ce qui lui donne une légère avance. L'expérience d'Hubart lui permettra-t-elle de réduire l'écart ? Les deux joueurs sont presque au coudes-à-coudes. Hubart tend la main, il y est presque… Mais non ! C'est Higgs, qui d'une accélération soudaine, dépasse le Serdaigle et se saisit du Vif, mettant ainsi fin au match et rapportant 150 points à l'équipe de Serpentard ! C'est donc Serpentard qui l'emporte, avec 250 à 180. Mais je dis bravo aux Serdaigles, qui se sont bien battus. Chers camarades, nous nous retrouverons en janvier, pour le match qui opposera Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. C'était Lee Jordan, commentateur. »

Jack regarda les joueurs rentrer dans leurs vestiaires. Emporté par l'ambiance, il se laissa emmener par Marius vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard, où l'on s'apprêtait à fêter la victoire toute l'après-midi, voire même une partie de la nuit. Dans un dernier coup d'œil, il aperçut une chevelure blonde qui rentrait dans les locaux des Serdaigles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mercredi 15h, Raiponce sortait de son entraînement de Quidditch. Voilà quinze jours qu'ils avaient affrontés Serpentard, et qu'ils avaient perdus. Une défaite que Hubart, leur capitaine, avait assez mal pris. Surtout que Serdaigle avait mené tout le jeu et que la défaite était surtout due au fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or. Cependant, rien n'était perdu pour la Coupe de Quidditch. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, et Hubart VOULAIT cette coupe.

Ce qui faisait qu'il avait encore corsé les entraînements. Il avait même voulu en rajouter un le dimanche, en plus de ceux déjà présent le mercredi et le samedi matin, mais le début de mutinerie qui s'était alors développé l'avait convaincu d'en rester à deux entrainements/semaine.

Et encore heureux. Même si Raiponce était vraiment contente de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Surtout avec le mal qu'elle avait eu à convaincre sa mère, qui s'était même déplacée jusqu'à Poudlard. Le souvenir la faisait encore frissonner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le feu tourna au vert émeraude, et une grande dame, à la robe rouge sang et couverte d'une cape noire, sortit de l'âtre.

« - Mrs. Tower, l'accueillit le petit professeur Flitwick. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous déplacer.

- Professeur, répondit froidement la femme. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler.

- Eh bien, votre fille, Raiponce, qui est une élève de la maison dont je suis directeur, m'a fait part d'un problème. Elle a été acceptée dans l'équipe de Quidditch et il semblerait que vous lui refusiez la permission d'y participer.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Raiponce, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille, il me semblait avoir été claire.

- Mais Mère, …

- Le Quidditch est un sport dangereux.

- Madame, si je puis me permettre, tout est mis en place pour que la sécurité des élèves soit…

- Je ne vous permets pas. Raiponce, n'avais-je pas été claire ?

- Si Mère, mais j'aime vraiment jouer au Quidditch. Et puis, je suis grande maintenant. Il ne me manque plus qu'un balai et votre autorisation…

- TU NE JOUERAS JAMAIS AU QUIDDITCH ! » s'énerva Gothel.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille, choquée par la réaction de sa mère.

« - Je vois, soupira Gothel. Je suppose que je passe encore pour la méchante….

- Madame, je vous prie de m'écouter, intervint Flitwick. Je vous assure que tout est mis en place pour que la sécurité soit au maximum.

- Vous me le jurez ?

- Sans aucun problème, Madame.

- Bien. Mais sachez qu'à la moindre blessure, ma fille sera retirée de l'équipe et que vous regretterez de m'avoir promis cela. »

Raiponce fonça sur sa mère, qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

« - Merci Mère. Merci infiniment.

- Ne me le fait pas regretter, Raiponce.

- Je vous le jure. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Son balai, un comète 1700, célèbre pour sa stabilité, était arrivé trois jours plus tard. Un bon balai de gardien, mais il se valait aussi pour un poursuiveur.

Le seul problème du Quidditch c'était que, associé aux travaux qu'elle devait rendre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour son passe-temps préféré : l'exploration. De ce fait, voilà que, à la mi-décembre, ce n'était que la semaine dernière qu'elle avait réussi à faire parler Hildegarde la Malchanceuse à propos de cette fameuse cachette qu'utilisaient quatre Gryffondors il y a une petite quinzaine d'années.

Après, seul deux jours lui avaient été nécessaires pour craquer le mot de passe. « _Les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs »_. L'orgueil était vraiment un gros défaut quand il fallait définir un mot de passe.

Et là, le trésor était apparu. Enfin, trésor, c'est un grand mot. Pas d'or ou de bijoux, juste des carnets. Mais que des carnets qui auraient fait bondir de joie les jumeaux Weasley. Des sorts pour créer une carte, des plans de blagues, voire des recettes de potions.

Elle avait tout emporté, et à l'abri de son lit à baldaquin, un plan était né. Un plan qui nécessitait l'aide d'une personne rencontrée il y peu de temps. Quelqu'un avec qui elle avait pris contact le matin même, à la sortie du cours de métamorphose.

« - Mérida, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? demanda la Serdaigle.

- Euh, ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit la rousse.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ca y est », songea Harold, en regardant son sort fonctionner presque parfaitement sur l'escargot qu'il avait trouvé la veille. En encore un peu d'entraînement, et sa vengeance pourrait enfin être accomplie.

Mais Noël approchait. Il faudrait attendre janvier pour la mettre en place. Mais cela faisait un an et demi qu'il attendait, un an et demi qu'il subissait ces attaques perpétuelles. Mais bientôt, cela s'arrêterait, bientôt, il cesserait enfin d'être une victime, comme disait le livre. Oui, bientôt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Qui a reconnu l'allusion ? Geeks, dénoncez-vous ).

(2) Le billywig est une sorte d'insecte bleu dont la piqûre provoque des cirses de lévitation pouvant durer plusieurs jours. Il appartient au bestiaire d'Harry Potter.

(3) Le botruc est une sorte de lutin ressemblant à une brindille. Il vit souvent dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé pour fabriquer les baguettes et protège sa maison contre toute intrusion, pouvant jusqu'à crever les yeux des envahisseurs. Il appartient au bestiaire d'Harry Potter.

Voilà. Le Projet A se met en place. La vengeance d'Harold aussi. N'hésitez pas à proposer des idées par rapport à ce que pourrais être ce projet ou la vengeance.

Et tout le monde a sa spécialité. Raiponce en métamorphose, Jack en potion, Harold en botanique et Mérida en Soin aux créatures magiques. Ça va avoir son importance, dans les chapitres à venir.

Et pour Firenze, c'est un personnage du canon, bien qu'il soit un peu plus « méchant » ici. Ce qui s'explique par le fait qu'il vient quasiment de commettre un meurtre pour sauver les gosses.

Et j'ai calculé son poids en fonction du poids d'un cheval normal (ça varie entre 70 et 900 kilo, donc j'ai pris un entre-deux). Surtout que les centaures du film sont tout bonnement titanesques.

4205 mots


	11. Chapitre 8 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 1

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction (d'ailleurs, elle a commencé à écrire une fic, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil !)

Merci à Emmawh, Isis Nephtys, Aangelik, DeadlyFury, Philou, Plume1304 et Were-Wouf pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Pour Harold, il faudra attendre le chapitre 10. Pour Mérida et Raiponce, il y a un début de réponse dans le chapitre ci-dessous mais il faudra attendre le 11 pour tout savoir. Et Raiponce a en effet trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec les Maraudeurs, mais pas la carte. Pour le rythme, j'avoue avoir sans honte pris de l'avance ).

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 8 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 1**

Depuis sa fenêtre, Harold regardait la neige tomber sur Beurk. Rien de bien étonnant, à vrai dire. Ici, il neigeait 9 mois par an, et quand il ne neigeait pas, il grêlait. On se serait plutôt cru en Islande qu'au Pays de Galles, un endroit qui, partout ailleurs, ne connaissait presque jamais la neige. Après tout, un pays en bordure d'océan et battu par des vents d'ouest chauds et humides n'était pas un climat propice aux précipitations autres que la pluie. C'était une loi naturelle. Immuable.

Mais la Magie avait ses propres lois. L'une d'elle, c'était que les lois immuables étaient faites pour être bouleversées. Parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle. Et pour cela, elle avait plusieurs vaisseaux. Les sorciers en faisant partie. Après tout, une bonne explosion de magie incontrôlée, quoi de mieux pour déranger un peu cette austère mère nature qui semblait s'encroûter dans ses vieilles habitudes.

Mais il y avait un vaisseau que la Magie affectionnait particulièrement : les dragons. Car les dragons étaient pratiquement de purs êtres de magie. En effet, difficile d'imaginer que des lézards surdimensionnés soient capable de voler malgré leur aérodynamique déficiente et puissent cracher du feu comme un lama crache ses glaires, sans qu'il y ait de la magie quelque part.

Là, l'être humain moyen réagit. Certes, quand on parle de dragon, on s'imagine plutôt qu'ils vont provoquer un réchauffement ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le truc, c'est que la Magie est non seulement une mêle-tout, mais en plus, elle est vicieuse. Les dragons vivent de la chaleur ambiante. Ils l'absorbent par petite quantité. Mais quand ils meurent, ce qui arrive souvent aux alentours de Beurk, ils font une absorption massive de chaleur. Une sorte d'explosion à l'envers. Et ils ne laissent derrière eux qu'une bulle climatique, à jamais froide.

Associez cela à une pratique intensive du massacre dragonesque depuis 300 ans, à des vents humides et à des nuages perpétuels, et vous comprendrez que l'on puisse aisément confondre Beurk avec le fin fond du Groenland. « D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'on a des barrières repousses-moldus », se dit Harold.

Bref, on était le 24 décembre au matin, et il neigeait sur Beurk. Pour la plupart des enfants, cela signifierait une journée dans la neige avant une soirée au coin du feu, à attendre le Père Noël. Mais pas pour les enfants de Beurk. Parce que quand on vit dans la neige environ 365 jours par an, on n'a pas forcément envie de d'aller se rouler dedans le jour de Noël. Mais en plus, ici, on n'attendait pas le Père Noël sur son traineau. On attendait le vieil Odin, dieu nordique borgne et lugubre.

Harold se souvenait encore de la fois où un membre de la Brigade des Pères Noëls(1), ces vieux sorciers qui se déguisent en Père Noël pour faire plaisirs aux enfants, moldus comme sorciers, et entretenir la légende. Le pauvre homme, un certain Liam Wesselby, avait voulu se poser au milieu du village, là où les hommes adultes faisaient encore la fête. Grosse erreur.

Stoïk Haddock avait attrapé le vieux bonhomme vêtu de rouge, puis lui avait hurlé qu'ici, on ne voulait pas de vieux pervers qui prenaient des enfants sur leurs genoux à longueur de journée. Ici, les gosses bien élevés attendaient que le vieil Odin leur dépose des cadeaux dans le casque familial, ou que Loki vienne leur tirer les pieds s'ils n'avaient pas été sage. Le pauvre vieillard avait ensuite passé le reste de la nuit accroché à un poteau, à regarder ses ravisseurs boire comme des puits sans fond. Le lendemain, Stoïk, dégrisé, avait bien vite détaché le captif, lui présentant ses plus plates excuses.

« - HAROLD ! » cria une énorme voix en bas des escaliers.

Quand on parle du loup…

« - J'arrive », répondit le jeune adolescent.

Dévalant les marches une à une, histoire de ne pas arriver en bas trop vite, Harold finit par venir se planter face à son père. Il détestait se tenir ainsi, face à cet homme qui le dominait comme un ours devant un lapin. Ça lui rappelait un peu plus à chaque fois combien il était chétif face à son géniteur.

« - Eh bien, t'en as mis du temps ! On a besoin d'aide à la place. Il faut mettre en place toutes les tables pour le banquet de ce soir. Allez, files ! »

Harold s'exécuta en soufflant. Avec un peu de chance, cela ferait passer la journée un peu plus vite et cette maudite fête de Noël, oh, pardon, Snoggëltog, comme il fallait dire selon son père, serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Au moins pour un an.

Comme de fait, 18h arriva plus vite qu'Harold n'aurait pu l'espérer. Et avec elle, le Banquet des Dragons. Non pas que les Beurkois, ainsi que l'on désignait les habitants de cette petit bourgade du nord du Pays de Galles, mangent du dragon. Non, non, non. C'est complètement indigeste, même pour l'estomac le plus solide. Pendant le Banquet des Dragons, on mangeait comme tout le monde : cochons à la broche, pièces de bœuf, volailles, quelques légumes, ect. C'était l'éclairage qui était particulier. Pendant le banquet, on brûlait les carcasses des dragons tués dans la semaine. Les Chasseurs disaient que grâce à cela, le village embaumait l'odeur de la victoire et que les chasses seraient bonnes l'année à venir. Harold, lui, trouvait juste que cela sentait le charnier.

De plus, le Banquet des Dragons était long. Très long. Toute personne qui n'était pas en train de passer l'arme à gauche avait l'interdiction formelle de se lever avant 23h. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux se rendre aux toilettes avant. Donc, de 18 à 23h, Harold, assis à la droite de son père depuis son entrée à Poudlard, devait patienter, écouter les hommes du village raconter leurs exploits, hocher de temps en temps la tête et faire semblant de s'intéresser aux in-croy-ables découvertes du vieux Mildiou en matière de culture du chou. Heureusement, Gueulfort était là pour l'occuper un peu, même si l'homme blond passait plus de temps à essayer de récupérer sa fausse dent qui tombait sans cesse dans son verre qu'autre chose.

Quand 23h sonnait enfin, les femmes et les enfants de moins de 16 ans avaient le droit, et même l'obligation, de se lever. Ils devaient rejoindre le plus vite possible leurs maisons, et laisser les hommes du village festoyer entre eux pour honorer le dieu Odin, afin que celui-ci soit généreux en cadeau avec leurs mioches. Tout un programme.

Pour les enfants qui, comme Harold, étaient orphelins de mère, on leur faisait confiance. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Stoïk se contentait de demander à une de ses voisines de bien vouloir vérifier que son fils rentre sain et sauf au bercail. Chose que Mme Hofferson s'occupait de faire depuis maintenant 7 ans. Chaque année, elle le déposait devant chez lui, attendait qu'il ait refermé la porte, pour rentrer chez elle, accompagnée d'Astrid, sa fille.

Ce que Mme Hofferson ignorait, c'était que sitôt sa porte fermée, Harold se précipitait sur la porte de derrière, puis allait s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Normalement, à cette période de l'année, s'enfoncer dans la forêt est dangereux. Après tout, les nuits d'hiver, surtout à Beuk, sont noires comme le charbon. Mais pas le jour de Noël.

À ce moment-là, les arbres s'illuminaient de magie. Et ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec Noël, à vrai dire. C'était la mort de l'ancien Roi-Houx et l'avènement du Roi-Chêne qui emplissaient les végétaux de magie, et leur permettaient d'éclairer les bois comme si mille lampadaires avaient été plantés dans la nuit.

Cette nuit du 24 décembre, Harold s'enfonçait donc dans la forêt. Il allait voir quelqu'un de très spécial. Quelqu'un qui sommeillait à jamais au cœur des arbres.

Après une petite vingtaine de minutes de marche, le jeune garçon arrivait au Gouffre aux Corbeaux. C'était une crevasse qui donnait sur un petit encaissement, où un lac avait pris naissance. D'habitude, pendant ses explorations, il s'arrêtait là. Ce qui vivait de l'autre côté du Gouffre n'aimait pas vraiment recevoir de la visite. Mais en ce jour, ces êtres étaient occupés. Alors il en profitait.

Traversant tout le petit val, Harold grimpa sur l'autre versant. Là, la forêt semblait devenir plus sauvage, les arbres étaient plus resserrés, les plantes plus présentes. Comme chaque année, le Poufsouffle s'engouffra dans les ténèbres sans hésiter. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il marqua un arrêt. Devant lui, se dressait un arbre mort. Son écorce était noire, ses branches tordues, comme si l'arbre avait été cruellement torturé avant de rendre l'âme. Respectueusement, Harold s'approcha du végétal, avant de poser sa main dessus et de fermer les yeux.

« - Que fais-tu ici, enfant ? » intervint une voix depuis les fourrés.

- Bonsoir, Sváfa.

- Réponds-moi. Que fais-tu en ces lieux sacrés ?

- Sors de l'ombre et je te répondrai », répondit Harold sans ouvrir les yeux ni décoller sa main de l'arbre.

Des fourrés sorti… une femme. Une femme plutôt grande, élancée, à la peau claire et aux cheveux roux foncés. Si ce n'était ses yeux totalement bruns, dépourvus de pupille et de blanc, on aurait pu la prendre pour une humaine.

« - Vas-tu enfin me répondre ? demanda la femme.

- Comme chaque année, Sváfa. Je viens rendre visite à ma mère.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que ta mère n'est plus ici. Depuis avant ta naissance.

- Pourtant, c'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle. Par ta faute, et celle de tes sœurs.

- La faute, c'est Valhallarama qui l'a commise, en se corrompant avec ton père. En te mettant au monde. Nous n'avons fait que rendre le jugement de la nature.

- Vous n'avez fait que démontrer votre absence de compassion. Rien d'autre. Ne ressens-tu donc pas une infime tristesse envers ta sœur, tuée par ta main et celle de ta famille.

- La tristesse m'est inconnue, enfant, se contenta de dire la créature.

- Tout comme l'amour. Et la joie. Et tout autre sentiment.

- Vois où cela a mené ta mère, de ressentir cet amour dont tu parles.

- Je vois. Je suppose que je n'arriverai jamais à te faire changer d'avis.

- Maintenant, va-t'en, enfant. Nous sommes déjà bien magnanimes de te laisser venir ici, mais ton temps est écoulé.

- Bien. Alors, à l'année prochaine, Sváfa. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je te répondrai comme chaque année : Il ne m'est pas nécessaire d'y penser.

- Et pourtant tu le fais. Même tes sœurs s'en rendent compte. Sinon, tu ne serais pas celle qu'elles envoient chaque année affronter l'infâme bâtard, la honte que je suis. Parce qu'elles voient que ça te change. Et elles ont peur qu'il leur arrive la même chose », termina Harold, en retournant vers le Gouffre, et vers son village.

Sváfa regarda l'adolescent s'éloigner. Quand il fut hors de vue, elle se tourna vers le tronc noir et tordu et posa sa main dessus.

« - Ton fils te ressemble, Valhallarama. Espérons qu'il ne connaisse pas ton sort. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en retourna entre les arbres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bien plus au nord, dans son château en Écosse, il ne neigeait pas, il pleuvait, comme souvent en Écosse. De toute façon, même s'il avait neigé, Mérida n'aurait pas pu aller se rouler dans la poudreuse, car elle était actuellement en train d'éplucher un navet.

Chez les Dunbroch, Noël se fêtait en famille. Mais la famille au sens le plus récent, c'est-à-dire Mérida, ses parents et ses trois frères. Bien sûr, Fergus avaient des cousins, les McGuffin, McIntosh et les Dingwall. Mais ceux-là ne venaient jamais à Noël, étant invités pour la fête de la Saint-Sylvestre. Autrement dit, pour Mérida, le 24 décembre était d'un ennui mortel.

Le matin, sa mère la faisait lever à 8h, puis l'entraînait aux cuisines, histoire de préparer le souper. Le jour de Noël était d'ailleurs le seul où sa mère allait se perdre dans les fourneaux. Et à raison : non seulement cela ne seyait pas à une Lady de cuisiner mais de plus, comme sa fille, elle était une catastrophe culinaire ambulante. Bien souvent, les cuisinières, histoire de ne pas vexer la maîtresse de maison, lui demandaient de peler les légumes ou de peser les ingrédients, la tenant loin de tout ce qui relevait de la cuisson. Les cuisines ne s'étaient toujours pas remisent de l'incendie de Noël 84.

À midi, les deux femmes se contentaient de sandwich, histoire de garder de la place pour le grand repas du soir. Puis, vers 13h, elles se remettaient aux fourneaux, au plus grand désespoir des cuisinières.

Ensuite, vers 19h30, le repas commençait. Apéritifs et amuse-gueules, d'abord, puis, une petite heure plus tard, on servait le repas. C'est à ce moment-là que, chaque année, Mérida se rendait compte que sa mère et elle n'avaient tout bonnement _rien_ fait durant la journée. Alors qu'elles s'étaient contentées de peler quelques légumes à peu près correctement, les serveurs approchaient avec des plats titanesques, dignes de grands restaurants.

Volailles rôties, porc en sauce, bœuf mijoté, gigots d'agneaux, légumes de toutes sortes et pommes de terre sous toutes les formes possibles s'étalaient sur la table. Tellement que Mérida doutait que les six personnes présentent puissent tout manger. Mais c'était sans compter sur son père. Fergus Dunbroch, le Roi-Ours, avait un appétit d'ogre. Et les manières qui allaient avec, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Élinor et de faire s'esclaffer Mérida, au plus grand déplaisir de la Lady Dunbroch.

Après, aux alentours de 22h, bien souvent, on desservait la table. Pendant une petite demi-heure, les cinq Écossais laissaient leurs ventres se reposer, histoire de digérer un petit peu la quantité invraisemblable de nourriture qu'ils venaient d'avaler. Ensuite, on apportait le dessert, une magnifique pièce montée décorée aux couleurs de Noël.

C'était vers onze heure du soir que la soirée devenait réellement intéressante. Une fois le dessert fini, Fergus partait s'installer près du feu de l'immense Salle à Manger, dans le fauteuil moelleux qui demeurait là depuis maintenant des années. Élinor, pour sa part, allait se placer dans le divan et prenait deux des triplets, souvent Hamish et Hubert, avec elle. Quant à Mérida, elle s'occupait d'Harry et allait s'asseoir, enroulée dans une couverture avec son frère, par terre, près du feu.

Quand tout le monde était à sa place, la Lady sortait sa baguette, une longue tige de de hêtre, qui lui servait à faire apparaître des images liées à son histoire, avant de débuter :

_« Il y a bien longtemps, dans un royaume dont on a oublié le nom, vivait un grand Roi, juste et bon. Ce Roi aimait son peuple de tout son cœur, mais aimait encore plus ses quatre fils. »_

Du bout de la baguette d'Élinor, de la fumée pâle s'échappait, formant dans les airs la forme d'un homme assis sur un trône, au pied duquel se tenait quatre formes humaines, les fils du Roi. D'un air plus qu'intéressé, Hamish avança sa main, faisant se disperser quelques peu la fumée.

_« Chacun des quatre fils avait une qualité particulièrement exacerbée. Le plus jeune était sage. Le troisième était généreux. Le second était juste. Et le fils ainé, était fort. Là où les trois autres respectaient les qualités propres à chacun, ce dernier voyait la force comme la seule chose qui comptait. »_

Dans les airs, la forme du trône se dissipa, ne laissant que les quatre fils, maintenant personnages principaux de la scène.

_« À la mort du Roi, il avait été décidé que le Royaume serait divisé en quatre parts égales, afin qu'aucun des fils ne soit lésé. Ce qui ne fût pas du goût du plus vieux des héritiers, qui jugeait que son droit d'aînesse, en tout cas devait prévaloir. Mais, aussi fort qu'il fut, il ne pouvait lutter contre ses trois frères. C'est alors que, perdu dans les bois, près des Pierres Levées, il aperçut un feu follet. »_

La scène brumeuse changea. On ne vit plus que l'ainé des quatre fils, qui suivait une flammèche et se retrouvait face à une masure en bois et vieilles pierres.

_« D'après la légende, les feu follets, ces âmes damnées qui errent dans les bois, vous conduisent vers votre destin. Ce feu follet là conduisit le fils ainé au plus profond des bois, où il fit une rencontre qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Le fils ainé du vieux roi venait de rencontrer la Sorcière d'Écosse. »_

La scène changea une nouvelle fois. On ne vit plus le fils rebelle, mais seulement une vieille femme aux traits brouillés, penchée sur un grand chaudron.

_« L'homme, qui pensait que seule la force pourrait l'aider à réaliser sa volonté, demanda à la Sorcière de le rendre plus fort. Plus fort qu'un homme, plus fort que dix hommes réunit. En paiement, l'homme offrit à la vieille femme une bague ornée des armoiries de sa famille, cadeau de feu son père. Alors, mélangeant dans son grand chaudron des ingrédients plus horribles et dégoûtants les uns que les autres, la Sorcière prépara un philtre qui offrirait ce qu'il voulait à l'homme. »_

Dans les airs, la silhouette du premier fils se redessina dans les airs. On le vit boire un gobelet, puis lâcher se dernier et commencer à se tordre de douleur.

_« L'ainé sentait son corps se distordre. Que pouvait bien lui avoir donné la Sorcière ? Son corps se couvrit de fourrure, ses dents devinrent des crocs, ses mains des pattes. Dans la chaumière se dressait maintenant un ours gigantesque. Le premier fils venait bien de gagner la force de dix hommes, mais au prix de son humanité. »_

La fumée, un peu plus abondante, redessina les contours du château du Vieux Roi.

_« Le fils ainé, devenu l'Ours, se présenta au château. Faisant fi des flèches et des épées, il se fraya un chemin vers la Grande Salle, où trônaient ses trois frères. L'un après l'autre, l'Ours les tua. Bien vite, ce fait arriva aux oreilles d'Arthur Dunbroch, chef d'un royaume proche de celui du Vieux Roi. Ayant appris que c'était la Sorcière d'Écosse qui avait transformé le fils ainé, il se rendit au plus profond de la forêt, où il rencontra la vieille femme. La menaçant, il lui ordonna de réparer ce qu'elle avait fait. »_

On vit dans les airs, l'image de la vieille femme, penaude, face à un homme tenant une épée.

_« La Sorcière expliqua au Lord Dunbroch qu'elle était incapable de défaire son sort. Mais qu'un homme pouvait y arriver. Incertain, Arthur lui demanda quel homme pouvait venir à bout d'un tel monstre. En souriant, la vieille femme se contenta de se lever, embrassa l'homme sur le front, puis lui dit qu'il avait dorénavant tout ce qu'il fallait pour affronter l'Ours »._

D'un geste de la baguette, Élinor modifia la scène, représentant maintenant l'homme face à l'Ours, dans la Grande Salle du château.

_« Quand il se présenta devant la bête, que les habitant avaient fini par appeler « Mor'du », Arthur n'eut pas peur. Et soudain, il se transforma en… »_

À ces mots, Fergus se leva de son siège, avant de se transformer en gigantesque plantigrade au pelage roux. Face à lui, un double de fumée.

_« Ours »_

Fergus et l'ours blanc commencèrent à se battre, à la plus grande joie des triplets et de Mérida, qui ne se lassaient pas de revoir ce même spectacle tous les ans.

_« Le combat fut violent. Il ne peut pas en être autrement quand deux créatures ayant la force de dix hommes s'affrontent. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Arthur vint enfin à bout du terrible Mor'du. Mais contrairement au fils ainé, il ne resta pas ours. Il avait maintenant le don de passer d'homme à ours et inversement, à volonté. »_

Fergus, venu à bout du monstre de fumée, reprit sa forme humaine et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

_« Depuis ce jour, tous les Dunbroch deviennent des animagus. Et tous se transforment en ours, en souvenir du courage d'Arthur Dunbroch ».(2)_

La fumée se dissipa. Et il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Pendant que les triplets déchiraient joyeusement les emballages, Mérida se tourna vers son père.

« - C'est vrai ?

- Quoi donc, petite princesse ?

- Que tous les Dunbroch se transforment en ours ? précisa Mérida.

- Tous les Dunbroch par le sang, quand ils deviennent animagus, ont la forme d'un ours, oui. Ta mère aussi, est un animagus ours, même si elle ne partage pas notre sang.

- Mais… On ne peut pas choisir sa forme, quand on devient animagus. Non ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais dans notre famille, la forme d'ours revient à chaque fois, sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Tout ce que l'on a pour l'expliquer, c'est cette vieille histoire. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien curieuse. Tu entends cette histoire chaque année, et c'est la première fois que tu viens poser des questions.

- C'est juste que,… euh…

- Ca commence à te travailler, hein ? Ne te presse pas, tu as encore tout le temps pour devenir animagus. Quand tu seras en âge, je t'apprendrai moi-même. Maintenant, va ouvrir tes cadeaux, avant que tes frères ne s'en charge. »

En déballant le nécessaire à broderie que sa mère lui avait offert, Mérida repensait à ce que venez de lui dire son père. Et à ce dont lui avait parlé Raiponce, la petite blonde de Serdaigle, juste avant le début des vacances. C'était fou. Insensé. Et incroyablement idiot. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça pouvait peut-être marcher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Alors, la Brigade des Pères Noëls. Je suis quasi sûr de l'avoir lue dans une fic. Mais je ne sais plus laquelle.

(2) Sváfa est une des Valkyries de la mythologie nordique. Même si, dans ma fic, elle n'en est pas une. Au début, elle devait s'appelait Útibú, qui signifie « branche » dans une langue nordique, mais je trouvais ça moche (bon, Sváfa est pas tellement mieux, mais c'est déjà ça).

(3) Le conte de Mor'du et Arthur est inspiré de la Légende de Mordu (au moins pour le début, car je n'ai vu que le trailer).

Voilà la première partie de Noël. Au départ, les quatre Noëls devaient faire un seul chapitre, mais j'étais à plus de 5000 mots avant même d'avoir commencé la partie de Raiponce et comme je déteste les longs chapitres, j'ai préféré en faire un plus court. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ça…

À lundi, pour le chapitre 9 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 2 !

3600 mots


	12. Chapitre 9 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 2

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

Merci à Were-Wouf, DeadlyFury, Philou, Isis Nephtys, Emmawh, Coralinda et Plume 1304, pour leurs reviews.

Philou : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Pour ce qui est des Valkyries, j'avoue sans honte avoir été cherché le nom sur Wikipédia. Je connaissais ces divinités, mais de là à ressortir leur nom… ) Et la fanfiction d'Aangelik, c'est « Les légendes de Terre de Lune ».

Coralinda : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, la mère d'Harold est une hamadryade. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je ne l'avais pas pensée comme cela (je n'avais jamais fait la différence entre Hamadryade et Dryade) et surtout, j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés par rapport aux légendes de base. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas être ma seconde correctrice, Aangelik fait déjà un super boulot.

PS : tu es trop perspicace )

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 9 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 2**

Au Pays de Galles aussi, Noël finit par arriver. Pour la plupart des enfants, Noël, c'était magique. On s'amusait, on recevait des cadeaux et surtout, on se reposait. Pour la plupart des enfants. Pas pour Jack.

Pour Jack, un an sur deux, Noël représentait juste une période de stress intense et d'épuisement. Et celui de cette année était un de ces Noëls.

« - Jack, celle-là n'est pas bien faite, constata Tatiana, avant d'arracher d'un coup sec une des roses de glace qui ornait la cheminée.

- Mais m'man ! Ca fait la troisième fois que j'en refais une, geignit le jeune adolescent.

- Et bien fait la une quatrième fois. Tout était parfait chez l'Héritière le jour du Solstice, alors hors-de-question que notre décoration de Noël compte une rose défectueuse. »

Jack souffla. Bien évidemment que la décoration de la maison de l'Héritière en titre avait été parfaite pour le jour du Solstice, vu qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs supérieurs aux siens. « Mais elle n'avait que ça », se dit le Serpentard. Lui, il était un Frost, comme l'Héritière, mais aussi un Sorcier.

Rassemblant ses mains en une coupe, il commença à se concentrer. Au creux de celles-ci, l'humidité ambiante se mit à se condenser, avant de geler, formant une rose de glace que n'importe quel badaud aurait qualifiée de parfaite.

D'un geste délicat, Toothiana cueillit la fleur gelée, puis l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Apparemment satisfaite, elle la plaça précautionneusement sur la cheminée.

« - Bien, ça devrait aller. Maintenant, allons nous occuper des stalactites de l'entrée. »

Une fois encore, Jack soupira. La journée allait être longue.

Deux heures trente plus tard, après avoir refait deux stalactites dans l'entrée, créé une statue de glace à l'effigie du Père Noël dans la cour, recouvert tous les carreaux de la maison de fleurs de givres et enseveli le jardin sous une couche de neige, Jack s'effondra sur son lit. « Heureusement que l'on n'a pas de voisins à moins de 3 km. Dur d'expliquer pourquoi votre maison est la seule à profiter de la neige. ». Sur cette réflexion, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Tooth, qui était entrée dans la chambre de son fils une petite quarantaine de minutes après l'avoir vu disparaître à l'étage, s'assit au bord du lit à la couette ornée de gros flocons de neige. D'un geste tendre, elle dégagea les mèches brunes qui s'emmêlaient sur le front de l'enfant. Quand il était endormi, Jack perdait ce petit air arrogant qu'il avait gagné depuis qu'il était parti à Poudlard. Là, elle revoyait le petit garçon qui lui réclamait des histoires sur l'Homme dans la Lune et sur les être du Petit Peuple.

_« - Maman, maman, tu me racontes une histoire ? demanda le petit garçon._

_- Une histoire ? Mais n'es-tu pas trop vieux pour ça, Jack ? Après tout, tu m'as dit que tu étais trop grand pour les bisous, sourit Tatiana._

_- Papa dit qu'on est jamais trop vieux pour une histoire ! _

_- Je crois bien que ton père a raison, alors. Allez, viens là, répondit la jeune femme, en tapotant ses genoux. »_

_Le petit garçon de six ans ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, s'installa contre le ventre de sa mère, en mettant tout de suite son pouce en bouche._

_Tooth soupira. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'elle et son mari essayaient de désapprendre à Jack cette mauvaise habitude. Ce serait idiot que son petit garçon s'abîme les dents à cause de ça. Mais Jack refusait d'écouter. Revenant au monde réel, la jeune femme interrogea son fils._

_« - Alors, quelle histoire veux-tu ?_

_- Celle de Quenotte ! Je veux l'histoire de Quenotte. _

_- Encore ? Et on ne dit pas « Je veux », mais j'aimerai. _

_- Mamaaaan._

_- Dis-le, Jack, et tu auras ton histoire. _

_- Pfff, souffla l'enfant. J'aimerai entendre l'histoire de Quenotte. _

_- Et bien voilà. Bon, comment cela commençait, déjà ? Tu t'en rappelles ?_

_- Oui ! Mais c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui dis, répondit Jack, faisant sourire sa mère. _

_- Il était une fois, dans un magnifique palais doré, une petite fée, qui vivait là entourée de ses milliers de sœurs. Elle était au service de la Fée des Dents. Cette petite fée bleue et verte se nommait Quenotte. Un jour, la petite Quenotte rencontra un enfant, qui s'appelait Jack…_

_- Comme moi ? demanda Jack, comme à chaque fois qu'elle racontait l'histoire._

_- Oui mon cœur. Un petit garçon qui était exactement comme toi. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, Quenotte rencontra Jack… »_

Jack avait cessé de demander des histoires quand son père, Elliot, était mort, tué par un mangemort encore en liberté. C'était il y a maintenant 5 ans. Jack en avait alors 8 ans et Emma venait à peine de naître.

Pensive, Tooth se demanda si les choses auraient été réellement différentes si Elliot n'était pas mort. Probablement. Elle n'aurait pas fait sa crise et n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. North n'aurait pas dû agir et il n'aurait pas perdu son statut d'Héritier à cause de cela. Et Jack aurait sûrement été un petit garçon bien différent.

Secouant sa tête pour chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à l'envahir, Tatiana se décida à réveiller son fils.

« - Jack ? Debout, Jack.

- Mmmm, lui répondit son fils, en remuant un peu.

- Nos invités vont arriver d'ici une petite heure. Aller, debout.

- Mmmmmm – mmm.

- Je tiens à te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'oblige à faire cela », dit la jeune femme en sortant sa baguette.

D'un geste sec, suivit d'un « aguamenti », elle fit sortir de l'embout en bois un filet d'eau froide, qui partit asperger la marmotte.

« - AAAAAH ! Mais t'es malade ? C'est glacé !

- Il fallait te lever plus vite. Maintenant, prend tes affaires et va te préparer. Ils ne vont pas tarder. »

En grommelant, Jack attrapa les affaires pendues à un cintre par sa mère, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune Overland sortait de la pièce d'eau, complètement apprêté. En soupirant, encore et toujours, il se rendit dans le salon, où il s'affala dans le divan comme un morse sur sa plage. Pas bien longtemps, cependant, vu que sa mère le fit se relever dès qu'elle le vit, sous prétexte qu'il allait froisser ses vêtements. D'un coup de baguette, elle rafraîchit la chemise de son fils, avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Et puis, le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna. Ils étaient arrivés.

« - Éric ! s'exclama la voix de son grand-père. Comment vas-tu, vieux frère ?

- Bonsoir, Nicholas. Je vais bien, et toi-même ? répondit une voix d'homme, beaucoup plus froide.

- Toujours aussi sérieux, hein ? Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler North. Mais restez pas là, entrez, entrez. Tatiana est dans le salon. Vous êtes les premiers arrivés. »

« Les premiers mais non les moindres », pensa Jack. Éric et Élisa, des oncles et tantes éloignés, venaient d'entrer dans le salon, suivis de leurs deux filles. Anna, la plus jeune, qui était cracmole(1) et surtout Elsa, l'Héritière des Frost. Et rien qu'à voir sa tête d'enterrement, la soirée s'annonçait terrible.

Finalement, la soirée se révéla plutôt amusante. Après les d'Arrendelle, se furent les Fischer, puis les Cygnus qui firent leur apparition. À 20h, tout le Clan Frost était rassemblé chez Jack. Le début de repas fut particulièrement guindé. Les apéritifs et petits fours, période durant laquelle les adultes passèrent leur temps à discourir sur les réformes ministérielles et le devenir de leur progéniture, furent suivis, vers 22h30, par le repas principal et ses vins d'accompagnement. Ce fut là que cela devint drôle. Placé à droite d'Elsa et juste à côté de la jeune sœur de son Grand-Père, Hilda Overland, Jack put constater de visu l'effet désastreux que l'alcool pouvait avoir sur les êtres humains.

Ainsi, son oncle Marcus Fischer, habituellement plutôt froid et réservé, parlait maintenant à tort et à travers, en embrassant toutes les cinq minutes sa femme Martha dans le cou, ce qui faisait glousser cette dernière, assise sur les genoux de son mari. De l'autre côté de la table, Éric avait commencé à jouer à « Tape-moi-dans-les-mains » avec sa cadette et Emma, sur le rythme de « We Wish You a Merry Christmas », sous le regard réprobateur d'Elsa.

Mais le plus drôle était sans conteste Edward Cygnus, qui, debout sur une table, chantait maintenant la célèbre chanson du Hérisson, en duo avec le grand-père de Jack. Le jeune garçon savait que d'ici minuit, Edward passerait sûrement à la complainte d'« Odo le Héros »(2).

Son grand-père était parti mettre son costume de Père Noël, quand Hilda se tourna vers Jack.

« - Et alors, Petit Jack, comme ça s'passe, à Poudlard ? demanda la forte femme.

- Euh, plutôt bien, tante Hilda. À vrai dire, il ne se passe pas grand chose, répondit l'adolescent.

- Pas grand chose ? À Poudlard ? Tu vas voir bonhomme, je suis sûre que quelques chose d'incroyable va t'arriver dans pas longtemps. Tu peux croire Hilda. Je le sens dans mes mamelles ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapotant sa poitrine, comme North le faisait avec sa « bedaine ».

« Famille de fous », se dit Jack en lui-même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le 24 décembre au matin, sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre, Raiponce sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être LA journée.

Depuis son retour de Poudlard, elle avait soigneusement préparé ce qui allait bientôt suivre. Elle avait fait ses devoirs, rangé la maison au moins une fois par jour, cuisiné les plats préférés de sa mère,… bref, tout pour mettre celle-ci dans de bonnes conditions.

Ce fut au diner qu'elle se lança :

« - Mère, commença la jeune fille, je sais que vous n'aimez pas fêter Noël mais…

- Raiponce, coupa Gothel. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Les sept jours qui suivent le Solstice sont gonflés d'une magie particulière, idéale pour la confection des potions de guérison. Je ne vais pas gâcher une opportunité pareille pour une chose telle que Noël.

- Je sais, Mère. Justement. Comme vous ne voulez pas fêter Noël en ma compagnie, j'aimerai pouvoir inviter quelqu'un à passer la nuit ici.

- Inviter quelqu'un ? Voyons, ma chérie, quelle est cette sottise ? Ne me dis pas que c'est cette fille dont tu me parles quand nous discutons via les miroirs ?

- Mérida ? Non, non, ce n'est pas elle. En fait, ce n'est même pas quelqu'un de Poudlard.

- Si cette personne ne va pas à Poudlard, je vois mal comment tu aurais pu la rencontrer, constata la plus âgée, tout en continuant à couper sa viande en des morceaux de plus en plus petits.

- Il… Il s'appelle Flynn. C'est un orphelin qui habite à quelques kilomètres.

- Il ? Un garçon ! Et un orphelin, en plus ! Raiponce, dis-moi comment tu l'as rencontré. MAINTENANT !

- Je…. Je….

- Tu sais que je déteste les gens qui marmonnent. Dis-moi comment tu as fait la connaissance de ce garçon.

- Il est… entré dans le jardin pendant les vacances. On a discuté par la fenêtre.

- Un orphelin cambrioleur, maintenant. Je refuse que tu t'approches encore de ce garçon. Tu m'entends ? Je refuse ! commença à s'emporter la sorcière.

- Mais, Mère….

- J'ai dit NON, Raiponce. Je t'ai laissé garder ce lézard plein de microbes, j'ai accepté que tu partes à Poudlard, loin de moi et j'ai même bien voulu te laisser entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais tu ne t'approcheras pas de ce garçon. Maintenant que tu m'as coupé l'appétit avec toutes tes bêtises, je pense que je vais retourner dans mon laboratoire. Range un peu, et ne me dérange surtout pas, compris ?

- Bien, Mère », murmura la blonde.

Sur ce, Gothel partit, en laissant son assiette sur la table et en déposant sa baguette magique sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

Raiponce, quant à elle, se contenta de débarrasser la table, tout en refoulant ses larmes. Elle y avait vraiment cru, cette fois. Elle avait espéré passer les fêtes avec quelqu'un d'autre que le silence qui se faisait plus pesant d'année en année. Cela n'aurait pourtant pas été difficile de cacher tout ce qui pouvait sembler magique à Flynn, le temps d'une soirée, une soirée qui aurait été exceptionnelle pour elle et pour l'orphelin. Elle avait même prévu de se rendre sur la colline, pour voir le feu d'artifice que le maire de la petite ville de Corona organisait chaque année le soir de Noël. Elle rêvait de le voir depuis tant de temps. Mais sa mère était arrivée avec ses gros sabots, et avait tout gâché.

« - Moi j'ai un rêve. Oui au fond de mon cœur moi j'ai un rêve », murmura tristement la jeune fille, se souvenant de cette chanson de son enfance.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. La blonde essaya tant bien que mal de faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire s'ennuyer en refaisant des choses déjà faites la veille. Mais ce qui n'avait déjà pas grand intérêt hier semblait avoir perdu tout son goût aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, vers 6h, alors que le soir était déjà tombé, la fin de la journée venait de prendre un tournant inattendu. Car à 6h, un visage que la jeune fille connaissait fit son apparition à la fenêtre.

« - Flynn ? » s'étonna Raiponce.

Le garçon se contenta de sourire devant l'air étonné de la jeune fille, avant de lui faire un signe de la main vers la porte d'entrée.

La Serdaigle hésita. En effet, deux jours plus tôt, elle avait dit à son ami que si sa mère était d'accord pour qu'il vienne fêter Noël avec elle, elle lui ouvrirait la porte. Mais sa mère n'avait pas été d'accord et lui avait bien fait savoir. Cependant, lui souffla une autre partie d'elle-même, sa mère avait spécifié qu'elle passerait la nuit dans son laboratoire. Alors, peu importe que Flynn rentre ou pas, du moment que la potioniste ne l'apprenait pas.

Faisant appel à tout son courage, Raiponce se décida. Attrapant la baguette que sa mère avait laissée dans l'entrée, de peur que cette dernière n'entre en résonnance avec le champ magique d'une de ses potions, la blonde se dirigea vers la porte. Murmurant un « Alohomora », elle retint un son satisfait quand un déclic se fit entendre. Replaçant la baguette où elle l'avait trouvée, l'adolescente ouvrit la porte et laissa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, entrer un étranger dans sa maison.

« - Ta mère n'est pas là ? demanda le garçon après être entré.

- Non… Elle n'aime pas trop Noël, mentit son amie. Je… Je n'ai rien de prévu, pour manger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Flynn. On va bien trouver quelque chose à faire. Ce sera toujours mieux que de discuter par bouts de papiers au travers d'une fenêtre. »

Et en effet, les deux adolescents avaient trouvé de quoi faire. Raiponce, qui pour une fois avait un camarade qui n'était pas à sang-froid, profita de la présence de l'orphelin pour sortir tous ses jeux de société, ceux-là même que sa mère lui offrait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse sans sa fille mais auxquels elle refusait toujours de jouer.

La soirée passa vite. Vers 21h, la faim commença à se faire sentir, et même à se faire entendre à l'aide des borborygmes de Flynn, qui eut la décence de rougir. Ce qui décida Raiponce à emmener son ami dans la cuisine, où elle commença à sortir des ingrédients des placards.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda le garçon.

- Ben, je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien de fait. Alors il fait falloir cuisiner. Ça te dit une tarte aux pommes ? J'ai de la pâte au frais, il faut juste peler les pommes.

- Va pour la tarte ! »

Les deux enfants commencèrent alors à cuisiner. Pendant que Raiponce s'occupait d'étaler la pâte et de mesurer le sucre et la cannelle, Flynn, armé d'un petit couteau de cuisine, épluchait et coupait les pommes. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que…

« - Aïe !

- Ça va ? demanda son amie.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis juste un peu coupé.

- Un peu ? Il y a du sang partout ! » s'exclama l'apprentie-sorcière.

En effet, le doigt de Flynn était plutôt sévèrement entaillé et du sang s'écoulait de la plaie de manière continue. Raiponce commença à paniquer. Il fallait faire quelque chose, mettre un pansement ou un onguent. Mais cela signifiait appeler sa mère, et lui révéler qu'elle lui avait désobéi. Bien trop risqué. Il y avait pourtant une autre solution.

« - Flynn, tu sais garder un secret ?

- Euh, c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour demander ça, tu ne crois pas ? dit le jeune homme en compressant son doigt avec une serviette.

- Tu sais ou pas ?

- Oui, je sais garder un secret. Tu n'aurais pas un pansement ?

- Ne bouge pas », lui ordonna la jeune fille.

Cette dernière commença à défaire rapidement sa tresse, avant de sélectionner une de ses mèches.

« - Raiponce, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Bouges pas, je te dis, répondit-elle en enroulant sa mèche autour du doigt, faisant fi du sang.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie. Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie. Ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Ce qu'il m'a pris... »

À ces mots chantés, les cheveux de Raiponce commencèrent à s'illuminer, allant de la racine aux pointes, en passant par le doigt de Flynn. D'ailleurs, celui-ci regardait les cheveux briller en écarquillant les yeux.

Quand la chanson fut finie, Raiponce désenroula sa mèche, avant d'inspecter le doigt, qui semblait n'avoir jamais connu le tranchant d'une lame.

« - On dirait que c'est ok.

- Tu… Tu…Ils…, bégaya son ami.

- Flynn ? Ça … Ça va ?

- Tu…Tu es un genre de démon, c'est ça ? Comme ceux dont parles la Bible ? Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être normal… dit-il en reculant doucement.

- Quoi ? NON ! Je ne suis pas un démon, j'ai juste des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminent quand je chante.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, monstre », répondit-il avant de tourner le dos et d'essayer de s'enfuir.

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand un rayon argenté l'atteint en plein dos, le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Gothel apparu aux yeux de Raiponce, sa baguette, fraîchement récupérée sur le petit meuble, en main.

« - Mère ! Que… Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien de bien grave, juste un petit sort d'amnésie. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'irai le déposer à son orphelinat, en précisant bien qu'il ne doit plus s'approcher de ma maison.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligée de… commença la jeune fille.

- Obligée de quoi, Raiponce ? J'aurai pu faire bien pire. Il allait révéler notre secret à tout le monde, ce qui nous aurait valu des problèmes avec les Ministère de la Magie. Et il allait surtout révéler ton Secret. Et je ne le permettrais pas.

- Oui Mère mais…

- Ne m'interrompt pas ! Ne t'avais-je pas interdit de le faire venir ici ? Il me semblait avoir été claire !

- Je sais Mère, mais… »

La claque arriva sans que la jeune fille la vue arriver, lui faisant partir la tête sur le côté.

« - C'est la dernière fois que tu me désobéis, Raiponce. Tu m'entends ? LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ! Avise-toi encore une seule fois d'aller contre mes ordres, et tu pourras dire adieu à Poudlard. Compris ?

- J'ai compris, Mère.

- Bien. Maintenant, file dans ta chambre. Que je ne te vois plus avant demain. Je vais me charger de reconduire ce bon-à-rien que tu as osé faire entrer chez moi.

- Oui, Mère, répondit Raiponce, des larmes dévalant ses joues, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Au loin, le feu d'artifice de Corona embrasait le ciel.

Le reste des vacances laissa à l'adolescente l'impression de vivre dans de la ouate. Comme si tout lui parvenait de manière étouffée. Elle venait de perdre un de ses rares amis. Et si elle se risquait à un tout petit pas de travers, sa mère la retirerait de Poudlard.

Le jour du Nouvel An, Gothel, contrairement aux années antérieures, ne prit même pas la peine de quitter son laboratoire, laissant sa fille seule une fois de plus.

Le jour de la rentrée, Gothel, pour la première fois depuis une bonne semaine, se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Je sais que je peux te paraître dure, ma chérie. Mais j'espère que tu sais que je fais tout ça pour ton bien ?

- Je sais, Mère.

- Bien. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Raiponce, dit la plus âgée en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Et moi encore plus, Mère, murmura la jeune fille.

- Et moi bien plus que cela. Prends soin de toi, ma chérie. »

Sur ces mots, Gothel laissa sa fille monter à bord du train, les yeux humides. Pour la première fois, aucune larme ne tenta de s'écouler sur les joues de la petite Serdaigle.

Si la dernière semaine de vacances avait semblé cotonneuse à Raiponce, Poudlard ressembla à un retour au technicolor. Rien que le débarquement à Pré-au-Lard fut magique. Lieu soumis à de fortes explosions magiques, Poudlard avait droit à son propre climat déréglé. Et en hiver, cela se traduisait par une belle couche de neige, si rare en Écosse.

Mais la surprise ne vint pas de la neige. La surprise vint de Mérida, qui accosta la blonde moins de deux jours après la rentrée, dans le jardin ouest.

« - Dis, par rapport à ce que tu m'as proposée avant les vacances… commença la rousse.

- Oui.

- J'accepte. »

Raiponce sourit. Elle tendit la main à l'autre jeune fille, qui la serra, scellant leur partenariat nouveau-né. Les choses intéressantes allaient pouvoir commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques jours plus tard, ce n'était plus Raiponce et Mérida qui se trouvaient dans le jardin Ouest, mais Jack et Harold. Et pas tout à fait dans le même but.

Actuellement, Jack s'amusait à dessiner dans la neige à l'aide de sa baguette, tout en attendant Marius. Harold, quant à lui, ruminait un sort, caché derrière un coin de mur.

Soudain, le jeune Pouffsouffle tendit sa baguette vers celui qui n'avait eu cesse de le persécuter.

« - Perit Omnis », murmura-t-il, accompagnant sa formule d'un geste précis de la baguette.

Rien ne se passa.

« Non. » pensa Harold, au bord du désespoir. « NON ! ». Cela devait marcher. Cela avait marché sur les escargots, alors pourquoi pas sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus laisser ça continuer.

« - Perit Omnis », répéta-t-il. Toujours rien.

Si cela échouait, tout continuerait. Cela ne se pouvait pas. _« M'est d'avis que tes dents tordues sont pas faites pour être montrées », « Un nul restera toujours un nul », « Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir être autre chose que la vermine que tu es ? »._ Harold sentait la colère monter. Il s'était entrainé trop dur. Il avait attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience. Il se rappelait encore du rêve fait quelques jours plus tôt. Le Serpentard était à genoux et l'implorait de le pardonner. Jack s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir fait du mal à Harold. Il ressentait de la haine envers lui-même. Le fait de s'être attaqué à quelqu'un de plus faible lui donnait l'impression l'impression d'être une personne monstrueuse. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais s'il échouait maintenant.

Avec la colère, maintenant devenue de la rage, le pouvoir semblait monter en lui, petit à petit. Un pouvoir primaire, quasiment animal. Puis, il se sentit être envahi par cette sérénité que l'on gagne quand on sait sa colère juste et implacable. Redressant sa baguette une nouvelle fois, il murmura :

« _-_ Perit Omnis ». Un jeu bleu pâle quitta le bois de pommier à toute allure, allant percuter le Serpentard sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive.

La rage d'Harold s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et avec elle, le pouvoir qui avait permis la réalisation du sort. Épuisé par sa dépense magique, le jeune garçon quitta le couloir d'un pas lent, se dirigeant vers son lit. Sa vengeance pouvait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) La chanson du Hérisson est une chanson paillarde du monde de Pratchett, dont on entend jamais que de petits bouts. Vous pouvez en trouver des extraits sur le net. La chanson d'Odo le Héros est un chant traditionnel du monde sorcier, que l'on peut lire dans le tome 6 des aventures d'Harry Potter.

(2) « Cracmol » est un terme inventé par J.K. Rowling qui désigne un enfant né dans une famille sorcière en étant dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques.

Anna et Elsa d'Arendelle sont bien les deux sœurs de « La Reine des Neiges » (qui appartiennent bien évidemment à Disney). Normalement, elles ne devaient apparaître que dans très très longtemps (le Noël de la septième année de nos héros), mais j'ai finalement décidé de décrire ce Noël-ci un peu plus en profondeur.

Pour Hilda, et bien j'ai vu sur Tumblr ! une image où North et Jack était transformés en femme. Sur celle-ci, North, en femme plantureuse, disait « I feel it in my boobs ». Ça m'a tellement fait rire qu'il fallait que je le place quelque part.

Et j'ai profité de ce chapitre pour placer la petite phrase de DeadlyFury, qui avait gagné ce droit pour avoir postée la 15ème review (j'ai un tout petit peu transformé une petite partie, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ) ). Au fait, on a dépassé, grâce au chapitre précédent, les 50 reviews. Alors, merci à tous !

A lundi !

4117 mots (histoire de voir, j'ai réuni les chapitres 8 et 9. Je suis arrivé à 16 pages words et 7600 mots. J'ai bien fait de couper en deux : ) )


	13. Chapitre 10 : Solitude

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Emmawh, Were-Wouf, Philou, Coralinda, DeadlyFury et Plume1304 pour leurs reviews.

Philou : Merci pour ta review. Elsa n'a pas un caractère facile, en effet. Et pour tes questions, Jack a bien les cheveux bruns, pour le moment (indiqué dans le chapitre 1, si je ne m'abuse) et il connaît ses pouvoirs (voir chapitre 5). Pour Raiponce, oui, elle n'a pas trop de chance. Et dans le film, la réaction de Flynn reste logique vu qu'ils vivent dans un monde relativement « féerique ».

Pour le Projet A, il faudra attendre le chapitre 11 pour en savoir un peu plus. Et la vengeance d'Harold, c'est dans ce qui suit !

Coralinda : Merci pour ta review. C'est bien la définition que j'avais trouvé. Et je ne suis pas un fan de Flynn, donc j'ai préféré ne pas l'intégrer trop fort dans la fic. Pour la Jackunzel, mystère. Les couples finaux sont déjà déterminés, mais je ne dis rien. Même ma bêta ne sait pas qui finira avec qui.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 10 : Solitude.**

_« Mcgo est une folle »_

Voilà ce qui s'étalait en ce moment dans la neige, tracé du bout d'un bâton quelconque. Jack devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas d'une très grande originalité, mais cette petite phrase avait le bon côté de lui permettre de se défouler un tout petit peu après une heure à supporter les remarques de la vieille Gryffondor sur ses capacités en métamorphose.

En plus, Marius était en retard. Les deux amis étaient censés se rendre chez Hagrid, le garde-chasse, un homme immense avec qui le jeune Dixon avait sympathisé. Déjà que Jack ne bondissait pas de joie à l'idée d'aller boire le jus de chaussette que l'homme appelait thé accompagné de biscuits plus durs que des cailloux, mais en plus, il commençait à avoir froid. Et toute cette neige le rendait malade. Il adorait cela, d'habitude, mais pas après avoir passé deux jours à en faire apparaître dans le jardin de sa maison.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Serpentard ne vit pas un rayon bleu surgir de l'angle d'un mur pour venir le frapper de plein fouet. Tout au plus, remarqua-t-il un fourmillement qui se répandit rapidement dans son corps pour s'évaporer tout aussi vite. Par contre, il remarqua Marius, qui s'approchait de lui à grands pas.

« - Ah, Marius, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne te pointerais pas avant demain ! s'exclama Jack.

- Mais où est-il ? demanda Marius.

- Bonjour, hein ! Tu cherches qui ? se vexa légèrement l'autre garçon.

- Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il m'attendrait dans le jardin Ouest. Ne me dites pas qu'il est parti, je n'ai que cinq malheureuses minutes de retard.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de faire semblant de ne pas me voir, commença à s'énerver Jack.

- Et il est sûrement passé par ici, en plus. « Mcgo est une folle », c'est bien sa signature, ça.

- Je vous prierais de garder vos impressions sur ma santé mentale pour vous, Mr. Dixon, intervint une voix derrière Marius. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

- Professeur Mcgonagall. Je… Je vous assure que… essaya de dire Marius.

- N'essayez pas de dire que ce n'est pas vous, ou je vous mets une retenue. Mais… en plus vous l'écrivez ! Osez me dire que ce n'est pas vous ! Vous n'y échapperez pas, Mr. Dixon. Retenue demain soir, dans mon bureau. Et effacez-moi ça, énonça le professeur de Métamorphose avant de tourner les talons.

- Bien professeur », souffla le Serpentard.

D'un coup de pied rageur, il effaça l'inscription dans la neige.

« - Et bien merci, Jack. Je ne sais pas où t'es, mais c'est sympa de m'avoir mis dans les ennuis.

- Ca suffit, Marius ! C'était drôle cinq minutes, maintenant arrête de m'ignorer ! »

Toujours furieux, Marius s'éloigna du jardin. Bien décidé à l'arrêter, Jack se plaça sur son chemin, ce qui obligerait l'autre garçon à l'éviter et donc à le remarquer. Seulement, Marius ne l'évita pas. Il lui passa au travers.

Jack en resta figé. La sensation était horrible. C'était un peu comme la sensation de douche froide que l'on ressentait quand on passait au travers d'un fantôme. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas le pauvre hère sous la douche. Il était le mur d'eau traversé de part en part, déformé de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas comment Marius avait fait, mais il ne voulait plus que cela recommence.

Le temps que Jack reprenne ses esprits, l'autre Serpentard était déjà bien loin. Décidé à faire la tête à son ami pour le drôle de tour que celui-ci venait de lui jouer, le jeune Overland décida de lui faire la tête pour la journée. Sur cette décision, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque, où Raiponce, la Serdaigle qui était sa partenaire en potion, faisait souvent ses devoirs à cette heure-ci. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider avec cette interrogation en Métamorphose qui devait avoir lieu mardi.

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, l'adolescent eut l'impression que tout le monde l'ignorait. Et qu'en plus, ces abrutis étaient doués ! Habituellement, quand quelqu'un est ignoré, il y en a toujours un pour risquer un coup d'œil vers le délaissé. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack se sentait invisible et insignifiant aux yeux des autres. Il détestait définitivement cela.

Après une dizaine de minutes et de nombreux couloirs, il arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Avec précipitation, il entra dans la salle. Et comme d'habitude, il marqua un arrêt. Pas un arrêt révérencieux, comme pouvaient le faire certains fanatiques de lecture. Jack n'aimait pas la bibliothèque.

D'abord, il lui semblait à chaque fois que la pièce était plus grande qu'elle ne le devrait. « Un effet d'optique dû aux étagères », lui avait dit Raiponce. Pour lui, on aurait plutôt dit qu'un sorcier fou, dans le genre de Dumbledore, s'était amusé avec les lois de la physique. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était pas impossible vu le Directeur. Ensuite, quand il rentrait dans cette pièce, voyant les étagères qui se trouvaient parfois en travers d'un couloir ou accrochées au plafond, il avait à chaque fois l'impression que la logique avait plié bagages pour partir élever des furets fluorescents en Alaska. « Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui aiment passer leur temps ici », pensa-t-il.

Laissant là ses considérations, il prit la direction de la section des Métamorphoses appliquées, là où sa camarade aimait se réfugier pour étudier. En effet, la jeune Serdaigle était là, le nez plongé dans un paquet de feuilles. Et c'était quasiment de manière littérale. La jeune fille était en train de lire un vieux bout de parchemin, les yeux à quelques centimètres de la feuille, comme si l'auteur avait écrit en pattes de mouches.

Tirant une chaise, Jack s'installa à côté d'elle, sans que la jeune fille ne lui adresse un regard, avant de s'adresser à elle :

« - Salut ! Dis, tu aurais le temps de m'expliquer une ou deux choses en Métamorphose ?

- …

- Tu sais, pour le test de mardi. Je n'arrive jamais à transformer correctement mon rat en verre à pied, continua le Serpentard.

- C'est « bicorne » ou « licorne », ça ? Ce gars écrit comme un chien, marmonna la jeune fille.

- Il reste toujours des poils, à droite à gauche. La plupart du temps, c'est sur le pied, va savoir pourquoi.

- Pfff. Bon, je crois que je verrai ça avec Mérida samedi. Peut-être qu'elle y comprendra quelque chose.

- Je… J'arrive pas à déterminer si ça vient de ma prononciation ou du mouvement », tenta Jack, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

La petite blonde se contenta de rassembler ses papiers, de les ranger dans son sac, puis s'en alla, laissant un Jack désemparé à la table de la bibliothèque.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'adolescent était assis en bas d'un escalier, la tête dans les mains. Les dernières heures, il avait, en vain, tenté de se faire voir de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu croiser. Personne n'avait semblé le remarquer. Pire, certains lui étaient même passés au travers. Le souvenir de l'horrible sensation fit frissonner Jack qui se promit que tant que la situation durerait, ce qu'elle n'allait pas faire bien longtemps, espérait-il, il éviterait à tout prix de revivre cette drôle et désagréable expérience. Doucement, le jeune homme laissa des larmes dévaler ses joues. Des sanglots commencèrent à secouer ses épaules. « Je suis tout seul. » réalisa Jack. « On ne me voit pas, on ne m'entend pas, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Moins qu'un fantôme, un… un souvenir, c'est tout ».

« - Je suis là, moi, murmura une voix. Et je serai toujours là.

- Oui. Tu es là, c'est vrai.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Jack, répondit la Voix.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je… Je suis perdu. Perdu au milieu de gens qui ne me voient pas, constata le garçon, alors que les sanglots reprenaient le dessus sur le calme relatif qu'il avait réussi à retrouver.

- La situation n'est pas merveilleuse. Mais elle pourrait avoir des avantages, le rassura la Voix.

- Et lesquels, hein ? À part le fait qu'être invisible me vaut surement d'être excusé pour les cours, j'en vois pas des masses, d'avantages.

- Allons, petit Jack, ne me dis pas que toute cette belle neige ne te donne pas des idées. Imagine, tu as tout ça, tes pouvoirs de sorcier, mes pouvoirs de Frost à ta disposition et en plus, tu es invisible. Que demander de mieux ? » s'exclama la Voix.

Jack, calmé, réfléchit quelques secondes à ces nouvelles informations. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il lui fallut attendre encore une quarantaine de minutes avant qu'une situation en se présente. Caché dans les fourrés près de la grande porte qui donnait sur le parc, Jack vit quatre personnes s'approcher. Rapidement, il identifia les jumeaux Weasley, leur grand frère Charlie et Mérida Dunbroch, une fille qu'il connaissait de vue. Les victimes parfaites. Il attendit que les quatre Gryffondors le dépassent, puis ramassa un des projectiles posés à ses pieds. Il recula son bras, visa, puis le détendit brusquement. L'objet décrivit une jolie boucle, se dirigeant vers la seule fille du groupe. Et là, il fit… Splash.

« - QUI A FAIT CA ? » hurla quasiment la roussse.

Jack ricana. Rien ne valait une boule de neige agrémentée d'un peu d'eau liquide. Il regarda la jeune fille se tourner vers les jumeaux, qui ne se retenaient pas de rire, au contraire de Charlie.

« - Je suis sûre que c'est vous. Vous allez me le payer », siffla-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha, ramassa de la neige, forma une boule qui n'avait pas grand-chose de sphérique, qu'elle lança avec une légère poussée de violence sur la paire maléfique. Si George s'écarta, Fred, toujours en train de ricaner, n'eut pas cette présence d'esprit et se prit la boule de neige en pleine tête. En avalant une bonne partie, du fait qu'il s'esclaffait la bouche grande ouverte.

Cette attaque marqua le début d'une bataille de boules de neige en règle. Si, au départ, Charlie avait décidé de profiter du spectacle en restant neutre, une boule de neige venant de George le fit changer d'avis, transformant la bagarre en bataille rangée avec Mérida et Charlie d'un côté, les jumeaux de l'autre. Des mini-murailles s'élevèrent des deux côtés, pendant que les boules glacées continuaient de voler.

Jack regarda tout cela avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Finalement, c'était pas mal, d'être invisible. C'est en ce moment de déconcentration que le jeune homme perçut une boule de neige foncer droit sur lui. Trop tard pour mettre ses membres dans le bon ordre et s'écarter. S'il était touché, il était grillé. Et mal, vu la fureur de la jeune gryffondor. Alors son corps fit la seule chose qu'il lui était possible. Il s'éleva. D'un mouvement vertical brusque, Jack se retrouva suspendu à un bon mètre au-dessus du sol. Apparemment, être en partie immatériel avait du bon. Voler grâce à la perte d'une bonne partie de sa masse, par exemple.

Après cette découverte, Jack se fit une joie d'en profiter. En quelques dizaines de minutes, la bataille de boule de neige avait dégénéré en guerre de camps, de nouveaux élèves s'étant joints à un camp selon leurs affinités. C'était maintenant une trentaine d'adolescents qui s'affrontaient dans le parc. Jack, quant à lui, s'amusait à voler au-dessus des combattants, provoquant des vagues de neiges ou détournant les projectiles qui passaient par là.

Malheureusement, il fallait bien que cela se finisse. Quant, épuisés, les enfants rentrèrent se mettre au chaud, Jack se retrouva seul. Encore. Et il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses : il n'avait pas faim, ni froid. La fatigue ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui. Et en plus, il suspectait son système digestif de ne plus fonctionner, vu que cela faisait près de neuf heures qu'il avait pas ressenti le besoin de se soulager.

Laissant ces préoccupations de côté, il se décida à profiter de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. S'envolant d'une légère impulsion, il se retrouva à hauteur de la tour ouest, d'où on avait une vue imprenable. Accroché à la girouette, il regarda le parc blanchi par l'hiver qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'y faire.

Une semaine plus tard, Jack avait changé d'avis : il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire. Il s'était pourtant trouvé des occupations : il avait déclenché deux autres batailles de boules de neiges, gelé le lac, dessiné des fleurs de givres sur les carreaux de la serre, trois fois, et même fait neiger dans la Grande Salle. Mais le gros problème de Jack, c'était la solitude. Cela faisait une semaine que personne de le voyait ni ne l'entendait. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Quand le lundi était arrivé, l'adolescent avait décidé de réessayer de se faire voir de Marius. Au départ, il s'était contenté de le suivre en classe, en lui parlant, comme si tout était normal. Il avait d'ailleurs constaté que son ami commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui. Il l'avait vu interroger les professeurs à plusieurs reprises, leur demandant à chaque fois s'ils savaient où était Jack. Et à chaque fois, il obtenait une réponse identique : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Dixon ».

La pire phrase pour empêcher quelqu'un de s'inquiéter, constata Jack. Marius recommença à se ronger les ongles, signe de grand stress chez lui. Successivement, il échoua aux tests de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Sortilège et de Botanique. Et Jack ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il en avait eu la preuve durant le test de Métamorphose.

« - J'ai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas, disait-il à l'autre garçon, qui regardait, désemparé, le pied de son verre arborer des poils de rat. En fait, il ne faut pas dire « Veraverto » mais « Véravèrto ». »

Marius se contenta de chasser l'air à côté de lui comme on chasse une mouche. La sensation d'être coupé en deux par cette main décida Jack à s'éloigner le temps du test, et de ne plus tenter d'aider son ami.

Le jeudi, après trois jours à suivre Marius et cinq jours d'invisibilité, Jack abandonna. Démoralisé, il ne tenta plus de se faire voir. Il en vint même à se demander s'il n'était pas mort. Après tout, il ne ressentait plus la faim ni la soif, n'avait jamais froid et n'était jamais fatigué. La seule différence avec la mort, c'était probablement sa capacité à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Comme c'était la seule chose qui lui restait, il essaya de s'en servir pour briser sa solitude. Assis par terre, dans la neige, il se concentra. Avec des gestes lents, il assembla de la glace, constituant petit à petit une silhouette humaine. Silhouette était le mot adéquat, car le Serpentard n'avait pas vraiment de notions en anatomie et donnait à son golem des proportions qui n'auraient probablement pas permises à cette créature d'être viable. Une fois son humanoïde finit, il essaya de lui insuffler de la personnalité. Il ne savait pas créer la vie, c'était l'apanage de l'Héritier en titre. Mais il savait l'imiter. Tel un marionnettiste, il dirigea sa création en bougeant ses mains. Il tint environ dix minutes avant de s'effondrer dans la neige, fatigué et en larme. Non seulement il n'était pas assez fort pour continuer, mais en plus, cela ne lui apportait rien. C'était comme jouer avec une poupée géante. Et Jack détestait jouer avec ces morceaux de bois et de porcelaine froids et morts.

Toujours couché dans la neige, il réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce sort. Il ne savait pas, mais il regrettait sincèrement. Il regrettait d'avoir triché aux deux derniers tests de Métamorphose. Il regrettait d'avoir dit à Emma que le Père Noël n'existait pas et que le vieux monsieur qui apparaissait le 24 décembre au soir était leur grand-père. Il regrettait même d'avoir piqué la dernière côté d'agneau que lorgnait son oncle Edward le jour de l'An et d'avoir oublié d'acheter des carottes à Bunny. Parce qu'à part ça, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter un tel sort.

Presque désespéré de ne pas trouver de réponses, Jack finit par se rendre au seul endroit où il pouvait espérer trouver un peu de chaleur humaine le soir, même si elle ne lui était pas destinée : la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Arrivé là, il s'installa comme à son habitude, dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du feu de cheminée. Avant de se relever aussi vite, quand quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de s'asseoir sur lui. Ou plutôt, à travers lui. Comme une âme en peine, il se mit à dériver des groupe en groupe, participant aux discussions sans que son avis soit pris en compte et donnant des conseils à des joueurs d'échecs qui ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Si la soirée s'était déroulée comme les précédentes, il aurait fini par rejoindre son lit, dans lequel il n'arriverait pas à dormir, pouvant juste fixer le plafond. Puis, quelques heures plus tard, il se serait levé, prenant la direction de la tour est, pour regarder l'aurore étaler ses couleurs sur le tableau du ciel.

Mais un évènement inattendu se produisit : le professeur Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard, se présenta dans la Salle Commune. Chose qu'il ne faisait que lors de la rentrée scolaire, et quand quelque chose de grave s'était passé, dans le Château ou à l'extérieur. En clair, ça venue n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

« - Jeunes gens, bonsoir, commença le Maître des Potions. Étant donné que le couvre-feu est dépassé de 10 minutes, j'ose espérer que tout le monde est dans la Salle Commune. Bien que je répugne descendre ici pour m'occuper de vos affaires, il m'a été demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de venir vous informer du départ d'un de vos camarades. Certains l'ont peut-être remarqué, Mr. Jack Overland a dû repartir chez lui depuis le début de la semaine, pour affaires familiales. Ses parents ne nous ont pas transmis de date de retour. Maintenant que cela est dit, j'espère que Mr. Dixon voudra enfin me laisser tranquille avec ses innombrables questions. »

Personne n'osa dire un mot face au regard de l'homme. Quant à Marius, il semblait essayer de se fondre dans le velours râpé de son fauteuil.

« - C'est tout », conclu le Professeur, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Deux minutes n'étaient pas passées que Henry, un Serpentard de quatrième année partit en balade avec sa copine, passa la porte de la Salle blanc comme un linge. Il avait probablement croisé Snape.

Il n'était pas le seul à être blanc. Jack, déjà pâle d'origine, semblait vouloir concurrencer la neige qui s'étalait généreusement dans le parc. Ils… Ils avaient osés dire qu'il était simplement absent. Les salopards. Une semaine qu'il avait disparu, et ses professeurs mentaient à tout le monde en disant qu'il était simplement rentré chez lui pour « affaires de famille ». Une famille qui n'était probablement même pas au courant qu'il n'avait plus était vu au Château depuis plusieurs jours.

Jack s'enfuit en traversant le portrait, ne prenant même pas la peine d'attendre que quelqu'un l'ouvre, ce qu'il faisait d'habitude histoire de garder un semblant d'illusion à propos de la consistance de son corps. En rage, il retraversa tout Poudlard, fuyant vers le parc enneigé. Là, il cria sa colère à la face du ciel, laissant ses pouvoirs lui échapper peu à peu, transformant la douce averse hivernale en micro-tempête.

« - Quelle tristesse, murmura une voix au fond de lui. Quelle peine je ressens en toi, en nous. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de t'endormir, mon enfant ? Laisse-moi donc gérer toute cette tristesse qui te rend malade.

- Dormir ? demanda Jack, à voix haute. Ce corps ne réclame même plus de sommeil.

- Le corps non, mais l'esprit ? N'es-tu pas las du toutes ces émotions qui t'embrouillent la tête. Laisse-toi aller mon enfant, je m'occupe de tout. Tu peux me faire confiance, continua la Voix.

- Oui. Je… Je peux te faire confiance.

- N'ai-je pas toujours été là pour toi ? Même quand tu étais seul ?

- Tu as toujours été là. Je peux te faire confiance, répéta Jack.

- Alors endors-toi, et laisse-moi faire. »

Rassuré, Jack ferma les yeux. Pour les rouvrir aussitôt, dès lors animé d'une étincelle de magie sauvage et incontrôlable. Laissez donc dormir Jack Overland, et dites bonjour à Jack Frost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Pensez-vous que nous avons bien fait, Albus ? demanda Minerva Mcgonagall, assise dans le bureau du Directeur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je pensais que nous étions d'accord.

- Oui, mais…. Et si l'enfant ne réagissait pas comme il est prévu ? Je reste persuadée que nous avons perdu le contrôle quand nous avons décidé de laisser Messieurs Haddock et Overland régler leurs soucis par eux-mêmes.

- J'avoue que le jeune Harold m'a surpris, concéda Dumbledor.

- Une bien belle magie ! s'exclama Filius Flitwick. Très étonnant de la part de ce petit Poufsouffle. Lui qui n'arrive jamais à lancer des sorts un peu plus ardus.

- Oui, de la bien belle magie, se contenta de répéter le Directeur. Bien, mes amis, je pense que la réunion peut se terminer ici. »

Les directeurs de Maisons se levèrent, avant de se diriger vers les quartiers. Sur le pas de la porte, le professeur Mcgonagall, qui s'était arrangée pour être la dernière à quitter la pièce, se retourna, ferma la porte, et alla se rasseoir.

« - Maintenant, plus de cachotteries, Albus. Je vous connais assez pour voir que quelque chose vous tracasse.

- Minerva, connaissez-vous le sort « Perit Omnis » ? demanda le vieux sorcier, en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Et bien… Non, concéda la femme. Mais les sortilèges ne sont pas vraiment mon domaine, il faudrait plutôt demander cela à Filius.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà fait mes propres recherches. « Perit Omnis »(1) est un sortilège inutile. Il est incapable de marcher sur quelque chose de plus complexe qu'un cafard ou un escargot. Si je lançais ce sort, je ne pourrai même pas faire disparaître entièrement une souris. Et pourtant, Mr. Haddock, un sorcier de treize ans qui ne brille pas par ses capacités magiques pratiques, a réussi à faire disparaître de manière prolongée un être humain.

- Eh bien, peut-être que Mr. Haddock a modifié la formule, tenta la sorcière.

- Oh non Minerva, il a fait bien pire que cela. J'étais là, quand le sort a été lancé, pour éviter que cela ne tourne mal. Ce n'est pas la formule l'élément inconnu. C'est le type de magie.

- Le type de magie ? Mais comment…

- C'est assez compliqué. Savez-vous pourquoi Poudlard a été construit, ma chère ?

- Pour instruire la population, quelle question.

- Pas seulement, Minerva, pas seulement. Voyez-vous, il y a 1000 ans, n'importe quel sorcier était doté de pouvoirs hors-du-commun. La petite magicienne de village pouvait soigner la lèpre avec des décoctions de pissenlits et quelques mots, parce qu'elle y croyait. Et parce que la magie sauvage de l'époque se pliait volontiers à cette croyance, sans besoin de formules ou de baguettes. Le premier péquenaud venu pouvait faire exploser la Tour de Londres en disant « Boum ». C'est là que les Fondateurs sont intervenus. En créant Poudlard, ils ont assagi la magie. Aujourd'hui, 1000 ans après, elle est codifiée, règlementée et stable.

- Je ne vois pas le problème. Ni le rapport avec le sort du jeune Haddock.

- Le rapport, c'est que cet adolescent, à cause de son ascendance qui est, comme vous le savez, un peu particulière, est capable de transformer ses émotions fortes, comme la haine, l'amour, la joie ou la colère dans notre cas, en magie. Il peut faire ressortir cette magie sauvage, qui donne l'illusion d'être maîtrisée en obéissant aux mots qu'il forme. Si vous lui disiez que « Tchoukou-schlak » est un sort pour faire fleurir les magnolias et que vous appuyez sur les bons leviers, il serait probablement capable de réussir.

- Alors que pouvons-nous faire, Albus ?

- Ce que nous faisons le plus souvent. Attendre et regarder ce qui se passe(2)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Jack reprit ses esprits, il était couché sur une épaisse plaque de glace au milieu du lac. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que la Voix, qui lui avait dit s'appeler Jack Frost, avait fait avec son corps. Mais vu l'énorme couche de neige qui recouvrait tout, elle avait dû s'amuser quelque peu.

Se redressant, il s'envola et prit la direction du Château. Arrivé là, il décida de se prendre une petite revanche sur son directeur de Maison, qui avait honteusement menti à ses élèves la veille.

Quand il arriva dans la classe de potions, il remarqua que ce n'était pas les Serdaigles et Serpentards qui avaient cours mais les deux autres maisons. Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait de faire baisser sa moyenne en bousillant la potion de sa co-préparatrice, vu que les notes étaient attribuées au duo et non à une personne.

Un problème se posa cependant quand il avait fallu attraper les ingrédients inadéquats que Jack comptait rajouter dans les chaudrons des pauvres élèves. Étant intangible, il ne pouvait techniquement pas saisir d'objet. Techniquement, car dès que la chose en question était couverte de glace, il arrivait à la saisir. Le problème résolu, il attrapa un tubercule vert et s'approcha d'un établit. De la racine de valérianne mélangée à une base pour potion de soin. Ça devrait donner une réaction intéressante. Au moins un joli BOUM.

Au lieu du BOUM, la potion du pauvre garçon à qui Jack avait joué son tour se contenta d'émettre de la fumée bleue. Curieux, le garçon invisible se saisit d'un flacon de bile de tatou, et le versa, ce qui fit tourner au rose grumeleux la potion du Gryffondor, qui commençait à paniquer.

Le Serpentard, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, ne remarqua pas le regard qui se posait sur lui depuis le banc du fond. Quand la cloche sonna, laissant le cachot empli d'une odeur de truite pas fraîche mêlée à celle du fumier de cochon, le garçon invisible se contenta de suivre la marée humaine. À ce moment-là Jack remarqua enfin les deux yeux verts qui le fixaient. Deux yeux qu'il connaissait.

« - Tu peux me voir ? », demanda-t-il.

L'autre s'enfuit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) "Perit Omnis" signifie « Disparaît aux yeux de tous ». Merci, Google Traduction !

(2) Une maxime anglaise : Wait and See

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Ce n'est pas super original, mais j'ai trouvé que devenir invisible était une excellente punition pour Jack. Vous en pensez quoi ? Aviez-vous imaginé autre chose ?

Étonnamment, j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre uniquement (ou presque) centré sur Jack (4100 mots rien que sur notre petit Overland, quand même). Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Pour compenser, le chapitre suivant sera concentré sur les trois autres, mêmes si Jack sera toujours présent.

Tient, tant que j'y pense, ça m'est venu en écrivant. Si vous voulez donner un timbre à la Voix, imaginez-la avec celui du Serpent dans l'adaptation animée du Petit Prince. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Surtout au moment où elle essaye de convaincre Jack de se laisser aller.

Et j'ai une petite question toute bête : Dans les fic anglophones, on affuble souvent Mérida d'un accent assez prononcé, qu'on apparemment les Écossais. Mais comment est-ce que l'on représente cela à l'écris en français ? Pas que je compte l'intégrer au Projet A, mais j'avoue que cela m'intrigue.

4429 mots


	14. Chapitre 11 : Duos d'enfer

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT : **J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Actuellement, avec les cours, mes examens qui arrivent dans un peu plus d'un mois et l'écriture, je ne peux plus tenir le rythme. N'ayant pas trop le choix, c'est « Le Projet A » qui trinque. Je ne posterai plus un chapitre tous les lundis mais un chapitre tous les deux lundis. Et ce, jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Cela me permettra aussi de constituer une petite réserve de chapitres supplémentaires, plutôt que de courir pour avoir fini à temps un chapitre dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait.

Merci de votre compréhension, et à dans deux semaines !

Mercie à Aangelik pour sa correction. Merci à Emmawh, Were-Wouf, Aangelik, Isis Nephtys, Philou, Coralinda et DeadlyFurry pour leurs magnifiques messages. Merci à Taion2 pour la mise en follow (et celle en favoris de Valse à quatre temps, aussi). J'espère pouvoir un jour lire ton avis sur mes écrits :).

Philou : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je suis ravi que le chapitre t'est plus autant, ainsi que la conversation entre Dumbledore et Mcgonagall. Par contre, j'ai un peu de mal à voir ce que j'aurai pu faire pour approfondir le sentiment de solitude de Jack, que je trouve déjà pas mal présent. À moins de l'écrire en point de vue subjectif... Je suis curieux.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, je dois moi-même aller voir dans les chapitres précédents, parfois, pour me rappeler certains détails. C'est parfaitement normal de ne pas retenir chaque petite chose.

Pour ce qui est des chapitres centrés sur un seul personnage, j'en ferai peut-être de temps en temps. C'est assez compliqué, car il faut avoir la matière pour ne pas tourner en rond et ennuyer le lecteur.  
>Encore merci !<p>

Coralinda : Merci pour ta review, et ta réponse vis-à-vis de l'accent écossais. Je ne connais absolument pas les accents québécois, si ce n'est au travers de certains dessins-animés, où il est assez ténu.

Pour le sort, une partie de ta réponse est correcte, tu le verras ci-dessous. Et je ne suis pas un fan des happy endings, du moins pas les « totaux ». Je les aime bien de temps à autre, mais une bonne histoire doit parfois se terminer dans le drame. Ce qui fait de la fin de Dragon quelque chose de génial, c'est que tout ne va pas bien à la fin, contrairement à Raiponce, par exemple.

Et merci pour tous tes compliments !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 11 : Duos d'enfer.**

Harold ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, puis se renfouit sous les couvertures. Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, le fait que l'horloge indiquait 10h passées arriva dans la partie de son cerveau qui était dévolu à la routine. 10h32. Un lundi. Il était en retard.

Paniqué, il se redressa, se prit les pieds dans les draps et s'affala à terre, causant un bruit de fin du monde. Il commençait à se relever, quand un coussin violemment lancé depuis sa droite l'atteignit en pleine tête, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois au sol. Surpris, il regarda sans comprendre une tête ébouriffée sortir d'entre les baldaquins du lit de Samson, un de ses camarades de dortoir.

« - J'peux savoir ce qui te prend de faire un boucan pareil ? l'agressa l'autre garçon, apparemment pas du matin.

- Je… Je… On est en retard. Il est plus de 10h30 et le lundi, on commence avec potion. Snape va nous tuer ! Et puis nous découper en ingrédients pour potions. Ou l'inverse. Olala… ça va être notre fête.

- Harold…. On est samedi. On n'a pas cours. Alors, maintenant, laisse-moi-DORMIR ! »

Sur ces douces paroles, Samson retourna dans la chaleur confortable de son lit. Assis par terre, Harold finit par se rappeler les derniers évènements. L'attente dans le jardin ouest, le sortilège qui refusait de fonctionner, la colère, le sentiment de puissance, le rayon bleu qui allait percuter son cauchemar personnel, la fatigue, le retour dans la Salle Commune, son lit douillet.

« Bon », se dit-il en se relevant. « Si on est samedi, ça me permettra au moins de voir si mon sort a fonctionné ».

Le hasard fut de son côté, car à peine Harold fut-il remonté du premier sous-sol, où se trouvait les quartiers des Pouffsoufle, qu'il croisa Marius Dixon, l'âme damnée de Jack Overland. Le jeune Serpentard se rendait à la Grande Salle, apparemment seul. Apparemment. Car Harold, lui, pouvait voir qu'il ne l'était pas réellement. À ses côtés, Jack Overland essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de son ami. Le jeune Haddock sourit. Son sort avait marché, son tortionnaire était devenu invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf les siens, car il était l'auteur de sort. Ben oui, il fallait bien pouvoir profiter un peu du désespoir de sa victime.

Maintenant, il allait falloir faire très attention. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Overland se rende compte que quelqu'un pouvait le voir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce était inquiète. La veille au soir, elle avait encore une fois essayé de mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers des maraudeurs. Malheureusement, ces garçons, excepté l'un d'entre eux, un certain « Lunard », avaient une écriture de cochon et elle avait bien du mal à décrypter leurs écrits.

Aujourd'hui lundi, elle devait pourtant rencontrer Mérida et lui « vendre » son projet. Car en vérité, elle avait un tout petit peu menti au moment où elle avait proposé à la jeune fille de la rejoindre dans son expérience. Ce n'était même pas du mensonge, c'était plutôt de l'omission. Aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir dire à l'ardente jeune fille qu'avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, il fallait mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers. Et vu le nombre de parchemins, cela allait prendre un peu de temps.

C'était donc, on l'a déjà souligné, inquiète, voire angoissée, que Raiponce se dirigeait vers la salle n°27. C'était une salle qui n'avait rien de vraiment particulier, comptant seulement une grande table, des chaises et une bonne couche de poussière. Seulement, elle avait deux avantages majeurs : il fallait connaître le mot de passe, que Raiponce avait presque arraché au tableau de Wulfric le doublement borgne, qui refusait par fierté d'être désigné par le terme « d'aveugle », au bout de quatre longues semaines de discussions. Peu de chance que quelqu'un prenne autant de temps pour cela. Et en plus, la salle n°27 possédait une immense baie vitrée, qui offrait de la lumière et une belle vue sur le parc, mais quasiment invisible de l'extérieur.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le point de rendez-vous, la jeune Serdaigle essayait d'imaginer la meilleure manière de présenter cela à son… amie ? Partenaire ? Associée ? Bref, à Mérida Dunbroch, connue pour s'emporter relativement facilement. Peut-être d'une manière amusante ? C'était risqué, sa mère disait qu'elle n'avait aucun don pour l'humour. L'air de dire qu'elle lui en avait déjà parlé mais que c'était la jeune fille rousse qui n'avait pas fait attention ? Mauvais plan.

« - Salut Tower, fit une voix, brisant le fil des pensées de la blonde.

- Mérida ? Euh, salut. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben, c'est là que tu m'as donnée rendez-vous, non ? Devant le tableau de Maëva d'Irlande, cinquième étage, aile nord, couloir de gauche, à 14h. D'ailleurs, tu es en retard.

- Ah, oui, euh, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolé.

- Pas grave. C'est juste que l'on a déjà eu du mal à trouver un moment pour se voir, ce serait bête de perdre du temps. »

Raiponce acquiesça. C'est vrai que trouver un moment où elles étaient toutes les deux libres avait relevé du nœud gordien. Les samedis étaient pris, par les entrainements de Quidditch de la Serdaigle et les devoirs des deux filles. Idem pour les mercredis après-midi. Et Mérida, pour une raison que la jeune fille n'avait pas voulu dévoiler, était occupée tous les dimanches. Au final, elles étaient tombées d'accord sur le lundi après-midi, un moment où aucunes des deux filles n'avaient cours.

Laissant de côté ses pensées, la jeune fille se tourna vers le tableau qui représentait une belle femme rousse aux riches vêtements et au port altier.

« - Bonjour, Reine Maëva, commença la jeune fille.

- Oh, miss Tower. Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour. Avez-vous finalement réussi ce sort que nous avions révisé ensemble ?

- Le sortilège de reconstruction ? Oui, je l'ai finalement réussi. Le professeur Flitwick était très content de mes progrès. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour votre aide.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Après tout, j'ai appris à des dizaines d'enfants à faire de la magie « propre » et à ne plus être les pantins de cette entité sauvage, je pouvais bien vous apprendre à réparer un vase.

- Au fait, Reine Maëva, je vous présente Mérida, Mérida Dunbroch, une amie à moi.

- Dunbroch ? Seriez-vous de la famille d'Arthur Dunbroch ?

- C'est… C'est un de mes ancêtres.

- Oh, je vois. Raconte-t-on toujours l'histoire de sa bataille contre Mor'du ? Il était très fier de cette histoire, il ne cessait de la raconter à ses enfants. Et il adorait se transformer en ours. Je n'ai jamais regretté de lui avoir appris cela.

- Appris cela ? Vous voulez dire… Vous êtes la Sorcière d'Écosse ? Celle qui offrit ce qu'il voulait au fils Ainé, le transformant en Ours et qui dota mon ancêtre de ses capacités animagus ? Mais… Mais selon le conte, vous étiez une vieille femme ridée accompagnée d'un corbeau !

- Il est vrai que je n'étais plus toute jeune au moment des faits. J'avais bien 70 ans quand j'ai décidé de quitter mon Irlande pour l'Écosse. Je suppose que cela a du s'amplifier avec le temps. Et pour le corbeau, c'est le symbole de la Morrigan, une déesse celte qui aidait les guerriers. Et les guerrières. Mais bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu m'écouter palabrer sur mes vieux souvenirs. Que puis-je pour vous, jeunes filles ?

- Nous aimerions utiliser votre salle, Reine Maëva.

- Aurais-je l'audace de vous demander le mot de passe.

- _Cuchulain _(1)

- Un fier guerrier. Et un sacré amant. Mais je vous en prie, entrez donc. »

Les deux jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier, s'engouffrant rapidement dans la salle. Une fois que le tableau fut refermé, Mérida se tourna vers sa partenaire.

« - On va être obligé de lui taper causette à chaque fois ? Pas que ce qu'elle raconte n'est pas intéressant, mais elle est vraiment bavarde.

- On n'a pas trop le choix. Elle est assez susceptible. Et ce n'est pas un tableau de Salle Commune, elle peut parfaitement nous refuser l'entrée.

- Je suppose que l'on va devoir discuter le bout de gras avec elle, alors. Bon, on s'y met ? »

D'un geste de la baguette, accompagné d'une sonore « Recurvite », Mérida fit disparaître une partie de la poussière accumulée au sol et sur les meubles. Avec l'aide de Raiponce, elle réitéra l'opération trois autres fois, avant que la propreté du lieu ne soit jugée satisfaisante par les deux filles.

« - Il nous reste une bonne heure, constata Mérida en regardant sa montre. Après, je dois partir, j'ai cours de Métamorphose. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Cela suffira. Alors, dit Raiponce en posant ses papiers sur le bureau. Pour commencer, il faut trier tout cela.

- Comment ça, « Il faut trier » ? s'enquit la rousse.

- Ben, ces « Maraudeurs » n'étaient pas vraiment ordonnés. Il y a de tout, là-dedans. Des plans de blagues, des cartes d'étages entier et ce qui nous intéresse, des parties de la méthode à suivre pour notre projet. »

Mérida soupira. Elle détestait la paperasse. Encore plus depuis que son père avait essayé de lui refiler celle qui échouait au Lord Dunbroch, sous prétexte de lui apprendre. Cependant, elle attrapa un parchemin, avant de commencer à le lire.

« Comment teindre les cheveux de Snivellus en rose », titrait le parchemin. Bien que légèrement intéressée, elle déposa le parchemin à sur la farde marquée par le mot « Blague » qu'avait apportée l'autre jeune fille, avant de se saisir d'un autre papier.

« Créer une carte interactive », disait ce nouveau papier.

L'heure allait peut-être passer plus vite que prévu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold avait passé la semaine à observer Overland. Au début, l'autre garçon s'était bien vite remis de son intangibilité. Il en avait profité pour jouer des tours, faire des blagues, ennuyer les gens, ect. Harold aurait même parié qu'il était responsable des deux batailles de boules de neige généralisées qui avaient eu lieu cette semaine.

Cela avait mis le Poufsouffle en rage. À quoi bon avoir préparé et travaillé sa vengeance pendant plusieurs mois, si la victime s'en amusait. Qu'il souffre, bon sang. Comme lui avait souffert de toutes ses brimades.

Cependant, le jeune homme nota un changement chez le Serpentard au bout de la première semaine : la solitude commençait à faire effet. Le jeune homme invisible avait abandonné ses blagues et avait recommencé à essayer de se faire voir de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Que ce soit ses amis, les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir ou même les professeurs. C'est là qu'Harold se rendit compte d'une chose : il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les autres. Jeter ce sort à Jack Overland lui avait peut-être apporté ce sentiment de soulagement à un moment, mais rien de plus. Pire, il n'avait même pas été soulagé, il s'était senti _puissant_. Il faisait cela parce qu'il le pouvait. Et cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'aussi cruel que pouvait l'être Overland envers lui.

Un moment, Harold avait même songé à annoncer à Jack qu'il n'était pas totalement seul, qu'il pouvait le voir et qu'il allait essayer de briser le sort, même s'il ne savait pas comment. Il avait décidé cela un jeudi soir. Et quand il s'était réveillé le vendredi, décidé à aller dire la vérité à sa victime, il n'arriva pas à le trouver. Le jeune homme n'était plus dans le château. Peut-être était-il dans le parc, mais une tempête de neige ravageait les terres de Poudlard, ce qui empêchait le jeune Haddock de sortir à la recherche du garçon invisible.

Le lendemain, alors que le vent glacé, que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de blizzard, soufflait toujours sur le Vieux Château et qu'Harold n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver Jack, le Poufsouffle saisit au vol une conversation.

« - D'après Snape, il est reparti chez lui. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à le croire. Il ne m'a même pas laissé un mot ou quoi, geignit une voix masculine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit une jeune fille, qu'Harold identifia comme Raiponce Tower, une Serdaigle qu'il lui arrivait de côtoyer de temps à autre. Je suis sûre qu'il va t'envoyer une lettre et tout t'expliquer.

- Les profs ne veulent même pas me dire pourquoi il a dû partir. « Des affaires familiales ». Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! Et en plus, toutes les affaires de Jack sont encore dans le dortoir. »

Harold s'empressa de s'éloigner. Il avait fini par reconnaître le garçon : Marius Dixon. Ainsi, les professeurs disaient qu'Overland était rentré chez lui ? Mais l'adolescent n'était jamais parti, il était juste devenu invisible. Quelque chose clochait.

Il fallut attendre le mardi suivant pour que la tempête de neige cesse. Étonnamment, ce fut ce jour-là que choisit Overland pour réapparaître, durant le cours de potion des deuxièmes années Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. Avec surprise, Harold, assis au fond de la classe, bien loin de cet horrible tyran qu'était Snape, vit l'adolescent traverser la porte, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Légèrement inquiet par rapport à la capacité à provoquer des catastrophes du Serpentard, le jeune Haddock leva un rapide bouclier.

Bien lui en prit. Apparemment, Jack avait décidé de se venger des mensonges du corps professoral. Et pour ce faire, il s'amusait à ajouter des ingrédients de potion dans la mixture de Fred Weasley, qui regardait sans comprendre sa potion émettre de la fumée bleue, puis tourner au rose, sans qu'il n'eut rien ajouté. Si le Serpentard était venu dès le début de l'heure, les cachots auraient probablement connu une explosion mémorable. Heureusement, il ne restait que dix grosses minutes avant la fin. De ce fait, Snape pu sauver la situation, faisant disparaître la potion d'un geste rapide.

Harold, quant à lui, rangea ses affaires en vitesse avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Là, il se plaça à un endroit stratégique, par lequel passerait probablement le garçon invisible. Harold, rassemblant tout son courage, se décida. Il allait lui dire. Il allait avouer au Serpentard qu'il le voyait et qu'il était responsable de son état. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, le voilà qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Marquant un arrêt, Jack Overland remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Quelqu'un le fixait.

« - Tu peux me voir ? » demanda-t-il.

Le courage d'Harold fondit comme neige au soleil. Il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait associable à la notion de survie sur le moment.

Il fuit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un le voyait. Bon, évidemment, de toutes les personnes présentes dans le château, soit environ trois cents personnes, trois cent cinquante en comptant les fantômes et près de cinq cents avec les elfes de maison, selon ses derniers calculs(2), il avait fallu que ce soit Harold Horrib'Haddock. Mais le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'il allait pouvoir ennuyer quelqu'un.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, l'adolescent se lança à la poursuite du Poufsouffle. Étonnamment, le jeune homme semblait être capable de courir plutôt vite, vu que Jack était incapable de le retrouver. Et lui, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre des virages quand le couloir tournait.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches, Jack finit par s'asseoir sur une marche, en prenant bien soin de la couvrir de givre avant, histoire de ne pas passer au travers. Se mettant à réfléchir, il fit une liste des endroits où pouvait se cacher sa victime préférée. C'est dans ces moments- là que l'on se rend compte que l'on peut martyriser quelqu'un pendant plus d'une année, et ne rien savoir de lui. Il savait qu'Haddock faisait partie de la maison Poufsouffle, donc la Salle Commune des noirs et jaunes entrait dans la liste des lieux probables. Sauf que Jack ne savait pas où elle était. Mais l'autre garçon avait sûrement des hobbys, ou bien des amis qu'il rencontrait régulièrement. Et là, la lumière fut. « La bibliothèque ! » s'exclama Jack. Même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais s'exclamer donnait toujours bien quand on vient de trouver la solution d'un problème ardu.

Le jeune homme prit donc la direction de l'antre de Mrs Pince. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Tout le monde savait que Harold Haddock était une des rares personnes avec qui la bibliothécaire était aimable. Et pour quelle autre raison que l'amour qu'Haddock portait au livre cette vieille pie aurait-elle pu se montrer un tant soit peu agréable ?

Jack finit par arriver à destination. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, il se contenta de déambuler au travers de la pièce, sans prendre garde aux étagères et tables qui se présentaient devant lui. Jusqu'au moment où il fut bloqué. Interloqué par ce phénomène qui ne s'était pas produit depuis qu'il était devenu invisible, il baissa les yeux, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la personne qu'il était justement en train de chercher.

Reculant de deux pas, il gela le banc, avant de s'asseoir dessus. Histoire d'avoir l'air un peu plus intimidant, il posa son menton sur ses poings, avant de placer ses coudes sur la table. L'effet rata lamentablement quand ceux-ci passèrent au travers du bois, de même que la moitié de ses avant-bras. En rougissant, il couvrit sa portion de table de givre, avant de se remettre en place. Puis, il s'adressa au Poufsouffle assis en face, qui avait l'air tétanisé par la scène.

« - Alors, comme ça, tu peux me voir ? Et me toucher, en plus ?

- …

- Ouah, autant de conversation que d'habitude. Sinon, tu sais pourquoi tu me vois ? Ou mieux, pourquoi je suis invisible ? »

« Allez », se dit Harold à lui-même. « Tu peux lui dire. Au pire, tu te ferras mettre une raclée par quelqu'un que personne ne peut voir. Un peu de courage, Harold ».

« - Euh, je… Je… tenta l'adolescent.

-Oui ? l'encouragea Jack.

- Je, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je peux te voir, c'est tout.

- Oh, dit Jack, déçu.

- Ouais.

- Bon, ben j'ai pas trop le choix, alors. Je vais rester avec toi.

- Ok. Attends, quoi ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida attendait. Encore. Qui ? Mais Harold, bien sûr. Son ami était, encore une fois, en retard. Déjà qu'ils avaient dû annuler leur balade la semaine dernière, à cause de cette fichue tempête… Seulement, pour une fois, la jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas, de ce retard. Accoudée à la table dans la forêt, qui était, rappelons-le, un arbre-télépathe particulièrement peut imaginatif, elle profitait de ce temps offert pour réfléchir.

Les mauvaises langues de Poudlard, comprenez les jumeaux Weasley, n'auraient pas hésité à dire que c'était un évènement exceptionnel, du genre qui n'arrive qu'une fois par décennie. Et ils n'auraient pas totalement eu tort.

La Gryffondor le reconnaissait elle-même, elle n'aimait pas réfléchir. La plupart du temps, elle écoutait son instinct et jusqu'à maintenant, cela lui avait bien réussi. Bon, évidemment, il y avait eu cette histoire avec l'acromentule. Et puis celle avec les Chutes de Feu quand elle était petite. Mais globalement, elle n'avait pas eu réellement besoin d'entrer en introspection pour rester en vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, réfléchir était nécessaire. Car lundi passé, elle et Raiponce Tower avaient fini de trier les papiers, ce qui leur avait quand même pris pas moins de 6h de travail, cause direct de l'organisation déplorable de ceux qui se faisaient appeler « les Maraudeurs ». Seulement voilà. Mettre en ordre ses papiers, et les classer dans une farde, « pour les transporter plus facilement », dixit Raiponce, avait mis Mérida devant le fait accompli. Maintenant que le projet dépassait le stade de « tas de papier », elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait accepté. Quelque part, cela lui faisait peur, autant que ça l'excitait. Car cela allait plus loin que de simplement désobéir à sa mère, ou briser le règlement de Poudlard en visitant la Forêt Interdite. Avec ce que prévoyait la Serdaigle, on en venait carrément à braver les Lois du Monde Magique. Car ce n'était pas sans risque, de…

« - Ah, Mérida, tu es là, fit une voix, en interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Enfin ! s'exclama ladite Mérida, en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Y aura-t-il une fois où tu n'arriveras pas en retard ?

- Euh, ouais, je… J'ai eu un petit empêchement. Mais je suis là, maintenant !

- Mouais. Bon, et si aujourd'hui on continuait à…

- Me montrer comment monter correctement aux arbres, l'interrompit Harold, en jetant un regard nerveux vers… un endroit qui paraissait vide à Mérida.

- Te montrer comment monter aux arbres ? Non, je voulais dire finir d'explo…

- D'expliquer comment choisir les bonnes branches d'appuis ? On pourrait faire des exercices, aujourd'hui ! Avec cette couche de neige, c'est l'idéal !

- Euh, ouais, faisons cela », répondit Mérida, incertaine.

Harold se comportait vraiment bizarrement, aujourd'hui.

Et Harold avait une parfaite raison pour justifier son comportement. En effet, il était actuellement accompagné par Jack Overland, qui demeurait invisible pour Mérida. Et hors de question que le Serpentard sache que le gentil petit Harold brisait une des principales règles de Poudlard.

Cela faisait 5 jours, depuis qu'il savait qu'Harold pouvait le voir, que le jeune homme suivait le Gallois partout. Vraiment partout. Ce qui avait parfois occasionné des scènes un peu gênantes.

Harold avait par exemple découvert que Jack Overland avait un humour qui tombait à plat la plupart du temps. Le pire, c'était que le jeune homme avait l'air tellement déconfit, qu'il était impossible de ne pas rire. Ce qui le poussait à raconter d'autres blagues tout aussi nulles. Ce qui poussait les gens à considérer Harold comme un fou qui riait tout seul, par la même occasion.

Une autre découverte surprenante, c'était que le Serpentard avait une notion de l'intimité relativement particulière. Par exemple, il n'était absolument pas gêné de rentrer dans la Salle de Bain pendant qu'Harold se douchait. Ou de s'introduire dans le lit de ce dernier au cours de la nuit, sous prétexte « qu'il se sentait seul ». L'entendre hurler de peur à 6h fu matin, un jour sur deux depuis le début de la semaine avait par ailleurs sérieusement dégradé les relations qu'Harold entretenait avec ses camarades de dortoir.

Bref, Jack Overland était une catastrophe ambulante, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était d'ailleurs de sa faute si Harold se trouvait maintenant dans la situation du chat en haut de l'arbre. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait su monter, car Mérida l'avait réellement pris au mot quand il avait parlé de cette histoire de grimper aux arbres, mais qu'il était maintenant terrifié par l'idée de redescendre.

C'est là que Jack montra qu'il n'était pas qu'une source d'ennui. Profitant de ses nouvelles capacités, il s'envola jusqu'à la branche où se trouvait Harold, se posa à côté lui, puis lui dit doucement :

« - Sors ta baguette.

- Quoi ?

- Sors ta baguette, je te dis. Je vais te faire descendre, mais vaut mieux que ta copine pense que c'est de ton fait. »

Le Poufsouffle ne chercha pas à discuter et sortit l'instrument. Dès que cela fut fait, Jack l'empoigna par les aisselles, avant de décoller. Harold pensa un moment à crier, mais le Serpentard se montrait plutôt délicat dans le transport, ce qui fit légèrement refluer la peur.

Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau sur le sol, Mérida entreprit de lui expliquer ses erreurs, avant de le renvoyer dans l'arbre. Mais Harold n'écoutait plus son ami. Il était concentré sur l'être à demi-éthéré qui était assis sur une branche un peu plus haut et qui rigolait gentiment de ses déboires. Ce garçon était si différent de celui qui l'agressait continuellement dans les couloirs.

Cette fois, il en était sûr : quelque chose clochait chez Jack Overland. Et foi d'Harold Horrib'Haddock, il allait découvrir ce que c'était. Une fois qu'il serait redescendu de cet arbre, bien entendu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus Dumbledore en avait marre ! Cela faisait quatre semaines. Quatre ! Il avait déjà fallu une semaine au jeune Harold pour perdre sa discrétion, puis quatre jours pour que Jack Overland calme sa tempête et se rende compte que le petit Poufsouffle le voyait. On aurait pu croire qu'à partir de là, les choses s'arrangeraient : les deux gamins feraient ami-ami, Harold Haddock avouerait son crime, puis ils se pardonneraient mutuellement et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Seulement voilà. La situation traînait en longueur. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas. Et si Nicholas « North » Overland était plutôt compréhensif par rapport à la situation, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de sa belle-fille. Tatiana n'était peut-être pas une bonne sorcière, mais une fois en colère, elle aurait filé des cheveux blancs à Voldemort, à l'époque où le mage noir n'était pas encore une espèce de serpent humanoïde chauve. Trois fois, qu'elle était venu s'énerver dans le bureau du Directeur. Et à chaque fois, une de ses belles théières de collection allait rencontrer le mur. Le fait de savoir les réparer avec la magie n'y changeait rien, les faits étaient là.

Alors, Albus avait pris sa décision. D'un pas ferme, et presque rageur, il se mit à arpenter les couloirs, à la recherche de sa proie. Quand, au bout de 2h27 de recherches, il avait fini par la trouver. Il avait marqué un arrêt, le temps de se reconstruire un faciès de vieux papy bienheureux. Puis, avec un pas sautillant qu'il avait mis des années à maîtriser, il s'approcha du pauvre élève innocent.

« - Ah, Mr. Haddock. Je souhaitais justement vous voir.

- Me…. Me voir, monsieur ? s'inquiéta Harold

- En effet. Pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau ? Il s'agit d'une affaire privée, il ne faudrait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes nous entendent.

- Bien, monsieur, répondit le Poufsouffle, en se mettant à suivre le vieillard.

- Oh, dit ce dernier, en s'arrêtant brusquement et en se retournant, regardant à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait Jack. Il serait souhaitable que vous veniez aussi, Mr. Overland. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je vais faire un gros point info : la Reine Maëva est tirée du monde d'Harry Potter. Avant la construction de Poudlard, elle instruisait les enfants sorciers d'Irlande. Merci à la fic « No Name » de me l'avoir fait découvrir. Et à la base, elle n'était pas censée être la Sorcière d'Écosse mais je trouvais ça chouette. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Ensuite, la Morrigan est réellement une déesse Celte. Elle présidait à la guerre et choisissait les héros.

Enfin, Cuchulain est un célèbre héros de la mythologie celto-irlandaise. Vous trouverez facilement des informations sur lui en utilisant Google.

(2) Oui, Jack a compté le nombre d'habitants dans le château. Une occupation comme une autre quand on est invisible et que l'on ne sait rien soulever sans le geler au préalable.

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Un peu spécial, parce que je trouve qu'il dénote par rapport aux autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semble différent. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Aussi, il a eu beaucoup de mal à sortir. Pour preuve, il m'a fait perdre mes deux chapitres d'avance, ce qui fait que je le fini le jeudi 11, à peine 4 jours avant que je ne doive l'envoyer chez ma bêta.

Et finalement, ma fibre sadique est ressortie. Il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir de quoi il en retourne exactement avec le Projet A. Il était normalement prévu que cela se fasse dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'introduire comme je voulais.

À dans deux semaines, pour le chapitre 12 : Révélations

PS : Je pars en voyage scolaire dès demain, donc je ne saurai pas répondre à vos reviews avant vendredi voir samedi.

4372 mots


	15. Chapitre 12 : Révélations

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

Merci à DeadlyFury, Were-Wouf, Emmawh, Philou, Coralinda et la petite nouvelle : Mamzelle Luciole, pour leurs reviews et la mise en follow de Mamzelle Luciole.

Merci à Dorkos, Geekette1, Kaisuky, Mamoryu et Redchi-San pour leur mise en follow de la fic (et en favori pour Redchi). En espérant pouvoir bientôt savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Philou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et c'est dans le chapitre qui suit que l'on apprend enfin ce qu'est le Projet A. Pour Jack, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu approfondir par des métaphores. D'un autre côté, c'est prendre le risque d'alourdir le texte. Je verrai bien s'il me prend un jour l'envie de réécrire le Projet A.

Merci pour tes compliments, et à bientôt !

Coralinda : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que dans les productions récentes, il faut y aller pour déceler l'accent québécois. Dans les plus anciennes, il est plus visibles, s'il on peut dire.

Je suis aussi triste que toi de devoir ralentir la publication, mais si j'ai le malheur d'avoir des examens de passage, je ne pourrais peut-être pas publier de toutes les vacances. Alors j'ai pas trop le choix.

On apprendra dans ce chapitre ce qu'est réellement le Projet A. Je ne l'ai jamais dit textuellement, mais il y avait moyen de deviner à l'aide des indices disséminer un peu partout et avec quelques connaissances sur le monde d'HP. Et j'ai l'habitude des yaois. Il y en aura probablement dans cette fic. Mais les interactions entre Harold et Jack avaient plus pour but de faire rager ma bêta que espère de tout son cœur de Hijack ^^.

Je suis parti en Normandie, faire les plages du débarquement.

Merci, et à bientôt !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations**

Assit dans le confortable fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de Dumbledore, Harold commençait tout doucement à paniquer.

Déjà, parce que se faire appeler dans le bureau d'un homme connu pour son indulgence envers ses élèves et pour son habitude à reléguer tout ce qui est maintien de la discipline à la sous-directrice n'était pas rassurant.

Ensuite, l'idée que son père vienne à apprendre cela était un tout petit peu stressante. Stoïk la Brute aimait le courage, voire l'inconscience. La désobéissance, par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

Et enfin, parce que voir Jack Overland s'amuser à bidouiller les bibelots du vieux sorcier était à la limite de l'angoissant. Surtout quand lesdits bibelots émettaient de la fumée et vibraient de temps à autre. Harold ne donnait pas dix minutes à celui que le garçon tenait en main pour exploser.

De son côté, Albus réfléchissait. Il avait cédé à l'énervement en allant chercher ces deux jeunes garçons. Maintenant, il allait falloir manœuvrer finement, sinon il était bon pour expliquer pourquoi il pouvait voir le jeune Overland malgré le sortilège et pourquoi il avait laissé le Poufsouffle réaliser sa vengeance. Heureusement, ses adversaires étaient des enfants. Avec un peu de chance, ils se contenteraient d'hocher la tête, d'accepter un bonbon au citron et s'en iraient dans la demi-heure. Mais pour cela, il fallait s'y mettre.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Haddock, je ne compte pas vous manger, commença Albus, en sortant son sourire n°9, celui du « Vieux papy gâteau ». Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- N-Non, monsieur, je ne sais pas.

- Vous savez, Mr. Haddock, contrairement au Professeur McGonagall, je suis partisan de laisser les élèves régler leurs affaires entre eux. Tant que cela ne dépasse pas les limites du raisonnable. Après tout, il est mal vu de s'occuper des affaires des autres. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

- Si, monsieur. Je…Je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, répondit tant bien que mal Harold.

- Cependant ! Cependant… Il est parfois nécessaire d'intervenir. Quand la situation stagne il faut, disons, aider le destin. Suivez-vous mon raisonnement, Mr. Haddock ?

- Je crains que non, Monsieur.

- Eh bien, je parle de votre situation, à vous et au jeune Mr. Overland ici présent. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont les raisons qui vous ont poussé à lui jeter un sort et à le rendre invisible.

- Je… » débuta Harold.

Kling, fit le…euh…truc que manipulait Jack, en rencontrant le sol. Le jeune homme n'y fit même pas attention, occupé à fixer Harold comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« - Comment ça « tu m'as jeté un sort et rendu invisible » ? Explique-moi, exigea le Serpentard.

- Je… Je voulais juste…

- Tu voulais quoi ? Ça t'a fait marrer de me voir souffrir parce que personne ne me voyait ?

- Non je…

- Et je parie que si je n'avais pas découvert que tu pouvais me voir, je serais encore en train d'errer seul dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu peux me voir, hein ? Parce que tu as jeté le sort ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? POURQUOI ?

- Mais parce que tu le méritais ! s'exclama Harold

- Quoi ? fit Jack, abasourdi.

- Ça fait plus d'un an que, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu t'acharnes sur moi. Tu ne peux pas me croiser dans les couloirs sans te moquer de moi, me rabaisser, m'humilier. Tu as même écarté un des rares amis que j'avais. Alors oui, je t'ai jeté un sort. Oui, je t'ai fait souffrir. Mais pas plus que je n'ai souffert à cause de toi. »

Jack resta sans voix. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec le Poufsouffle. Mais l'avait-il tant fait souffrir que cela ? De son côté, Dumbledore se frottait les mains. Discrètement, bien entendu. La bombe était lâchée. Un des deux adversaires était à terre. Ne restait plus qu'à assommer le deuxième, et l'affaire était dans le sac.

« - Bien. Maintenant que les choses ont été mises à plat, parlons de la suite des évènements. Mr. Haddock, pouvez-vous annuler votre sort ?

- Je, euh, je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait pas de contre sort dans le livre. On peut toujours essayer le sortilège d'annulation, dit-il en sortant sa baguette. « Finite Incantatem ».

Rien ne se passa. Jack avait toujours cette légère transparence qui le définissait depuis qu'il avait été frappé par le sortilège. Dumbledore, lui, n'était pas plus surpris que cela par l'échec. Ce qui avait fait disparaître Jack Overland n'était pas un simple sortilège. C'était de la magie sauvage, primitive, basée sur les émotions. Elle s'annulerait d'elle-même quand sa conscience à la limite de l'animal déciderait qu'il était temps de le faire.

« - Je vois, se contenta de dire le vieux sorcier. Il est temps de passer à l'option de secours. Mr. Haddock, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve comment rendre votre camarade visible, vous serez chargé de l'aider dans ses cours et dans la vie de tous les jours. Et je saurai si vous ne le faites pas. Je vous fais cependant confiance sur ce point. Des questions ?

- Euh, oui, Monsieur, tenta Jack. Ma famille…

- A été mise au courant dès que vous avez été touché par le sortilège. Je me suis arrangé avec eux, ils vous serviront d'alibi en cas de problèmes.

- Ah, oui. D'accord.

- D'autres questions ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez y aller.

- Juste une dernière, monsieur, dit Harold. Comment se fait-il que vous puissiez voir Jack ? »

Et merde. Le gosse l'avait eu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Tu voudrais quoi ? s'exclama son ami.

- Je… J'aimerais que l'on aille voir le match de Quidditch dimanche, répondit Mérida.

- Mais le dimanche, on…

- Je sais ! Mais Raiponce m'a invité à voir Gryffondor jouer contre Poufsouffle. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle serait ravie que tu viennes. Apparemment, tu la connais déjà.

- On s'est rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant la première année et on a l'habitude de faire le voyage de début d'année ensemble. Mais et…

- Overland peut venir aussi, bien sûr. À partir du moment où il ne se conduit pas comme un imbécile, ce qui risque d'être dur », dit-elle, en fixant l'endroit où Jack était censé se trouver.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harold avait réussi à mettre Mérida discrètement au courant, pendant un des rares moments où Jack ne le collait pas, histoire de lui expliquer pourquoi elle devait lui apprendre à monter aux arbres ou à faire du balai, plutôt que d'explorer la forêt.

De ce fait, la jeune fille essayait de temps à autre d'impliquer le Serpentard dans la conversation, même si elle ne le voyait pas. Ce qui expliquait que, présentement, elle fixait un lieu vide de toute vie visible. Et même invisible, vu que Jack se trouvait être en train de flotter juste à côté de sa tête, en faisant des grimaces.

« - Ben, je suppose que l'on peut y aller, alors.

- Génial ! Je vais prévenir Raiponce dès que je la vois.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- …

- Euh, je… J'ai un truc à faire à la bibliothèque. On se voit plus tard ? demanda Harold.

- Ouais, on se voit plus tard. Je te dis quoi pour le match dès que possible.

- À plus alors. »

Mérida regarda le Poufsouffle s'éloigner, quelque peu attristée. Elle et Harold n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'auparavant. Lui avait toute cette histoire de vengeance qui avait fini par se retourner contre lui, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Raiponce. Leurs chemins commençaient petit à petit à s'écarter.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Harold était son premier ami. Son premier véritable ami. Parce qu'elle ne comptait pas comme « ami » les fils des connaissances de son père, ni les Weasley, qui étaient ses cousins avant toute chose. Harold avait été la première personne qui ne s'était pas sentie obligée de jouer ou de parler avec elle à cause de ses parents. Alors elle allait faire tout son possible pour que tout reste comme avant.

Fière de ses résolutions, elle se dirigea vers son prochain cours, la cloche venant de sonner. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avec les Serdaigles. Elle sentait l'ennui arriver au galop.

Le professeur de DCFM, Mr. Smith, Miss Thornston ayant décidé de partir à la fin de l'année passée, n'était pas un mauvais prof en soi. Il aimait sa matière, ne cotait pas trop vache(1) et ne faisait pas de favoritisme. Seulement, il avait un très gros problème. Mr. Smith était le type de personne qui peine à se faire entendre de son ou ses interlocuteurs, peu importe la situation. Et il fallait convenir que face à une classe de 17 élèves âgés de 12-13 ans, ce n'était déjà pas facile pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas ce genre de problèmes. Alors pour Mr. Smith…. En gros, son cours était vite devenu un salon de thé où l'on échangeait les derniers ragots.

Comme à son habitude, Mérida se plaça plus ou moins au milieu de la salle. Avant, elle s'installait tout au fond, histoire d'être tranquille. Cependant, Raiponce se mettait tout devant. À partir du moment où les deux filles avaient voulu s'asseoir ensemble, elles avaient essayé différentes places, avant de se décider pour celle-ci. Ni trop devant, ni trop derrière. Assez loin de la porte et des fenêtres pour échapper aux courants d'airs, mais assez prêt pour permettre à Mérida de contempler le parc quand elle s'ennuyait, c'est-à-dire quand Raiponce se mettait en tête d'écouter le cours, ce qui arrivait souvent.

Quand on parle du loup… La jeune Serdaigle venait de surgir, souriante et fraîche comme une fleur. La rousse se demandait vraiment comment on pouvait être aussi jovial un lundi matin.

« - Salut, salut, commença Raiponce.

- Salut. Encore en forme ?

- Tu parles ! J'ai hâte d'être à cette après-midi, pour pouvoir continuer notre expérience. D'ailleurs, tu me feras penser à passer par la bibliothèque ? Il faut que l'on prenne des livres de botanique.

- Pas de problèmes. Au fait, j'ai demandé à Harold, il est d'accord pour venir au match.

- Parfait. Faudra que l'on convienne d'un point de rendez-vous et… dit la blonde.

- Bonjour à tous. Mettez-vous à vos places et sortez vos livres en silence, s'il-vous-plaît », fit une voix douce, près de la porte.

Mr. Smith venait de commencer son cours. Personne n'écouta. Personne, sauf Raiponce et quelques irréductibles, car il y avait quand même de studieux Serdaigles dans la salle, ne prit la peine de se taire, tout juste baissa-t-on le volume d'un cran.

L'homme sur l'estrade commença alors à débiter une litanie inintéressante, concernant apparemment une espèce de créature unijambiste avec une lanterne. Mérida essaya un moment de prêter attention au cours, mais le soleil de cette fin de février particulièrement chaude lui tapait droit sur le visage. Posant sa tête contre son bras, elle sentait qu'elle commençait doucement à dériver. Qu'elle était bien, comme ça. Mais surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en…

« - Mérida ! s'exclama soudain une voix à côté d'elle.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh, oui, je suis là ! » sursauta la jeune fille.

Seulement à moitié réveillée, la rousse remarqua que Raiponce se tenait debout à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Alors, Miss Dunbroch, on dort pendant les cours ? fit la jeune fille dans une mauvaise imitation du Professeur Mcgonagall.

- Non, professeur. Je… Je reposais mes yeux !

- Bien. Je… Attends, « Je reposais mes yeux » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette excuse.

- Bah, j'ai rien trouvé de plus crédible.

- T'es loin d'être crédible, vu que t'étais pas loin de ronfler.

- Je ne ronfle pas ! se rebiffa la jeune fille.

- Ah peine. À se demander comment le prof à fait pour ne pas t'entendre.

- Il aurait eu du mal, avec tout le bruit qu'il y a durant son cours. Au fait, il est passé où ?

- Mr. Smith ? Il s'est presque enfuit dès que la cloche a sonné. Bon, range tes affaires, on a du boulot ! »

Mérida souffla. Quand elle avait signé, enfin « métaphoriquement », comme aurait dit Harold, pour aider la jeune fille dans son projet, elle n'aurait pas cru que ça lui demanderait autant de travail. Elle rangea cependant ses affaires en vitesse.

Cela fait, la jeune fille se fit plus ou moins entraîner par son amie. Une direction : la bibliothèque !

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, demanda Mérida.

- Des livres de botanique générale. Et puis certains sur les propriétés des plantes en potion.

- On aura le temps de faire ça aujourd'hui ? On doit encore classer les feuilles.

- On va toujours essayer. Au pire, les emprunts durent deux semaines. Et si on en a encore besoin après, on les empruntera sous ton nom, pour ne pas faire trop suspect.

- Tu as déjà pensé à tout, hein, fit Mérida, quelque peu goguenarde.

- Hum, euh, bon, on y va ? » répondit la Serdaigle, en rougissant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux filles avaient fini les « courses ». Elles s'étaient finalement décidée pour un livre sur «_ L'utilisation des plantes communes de Grande-Bretagne dans les potions inusuelles »,_ un titre qui avait fait gémir Mérida d'ennui avant même d'avoir ouvert le livre, ainsi que pour une encyclopédie non-exhaustive sur les propriétés de la menthe. Une encyclopédie avoisinant les 1300 pages. C'est fou tout ce que l'on ignore sur la menthe.

Alourdies de ces bouquins, les deux filles se rendirent dans leur petite salle protégée par la Reine Maëva. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec la vénérable sorcière, elles se mirent au travail.

« - Alors, on fait comment ? demanda Mérida.

- Ben, la dernière fois, on a regroupé tout ce qui nous intéressait. Maintenant, faut trier.

- Une idée de comment ou on y va au pif ?

- Je… Je suis venu ici l'autre jour pour parcourir un peu les feuilles. Je pense qu'il y a trois étapes différentes : potion, méditation et métamorphose. Le mieux serait d'essayer de les classer comme ça. Tu t'occupes de la potion et moi de la méditation ? On finira par la métamorphose.

- Okay. »

Les deux filles commencèrent à mettre de l'ordre dans l'énorme paquet de feuilles qui trônait au milieu de la table. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes à trier ingrédients, méthode de préparation, précautions d'usage, ect., Mérida finit par arriver au bout de la tâche.

Voyant que son amie en avait fait de même, elles classèrent rapidement les feuilles restantes. D'un coup de baguette, Raiponce rassembla le tout en un seul paquet, puis relia ce dernier grossièrement.

En lisant le titre qui figurait sur le livre nouveau-né, les doutes de Mérida refirent surface.

« - Dit, tu penses que l'on peut y arriver ?

- C'est pas le moment d'en douter. Quand on y croit, tout peut arriver ! »

À moitié convaincue, la Gryffondor relut les mots qui s'étalaient en caractères dorés. « _Comment devenir animagus_, par les Maraudeurs ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Jardin Ouest était calme. À vrai dire, il était pratiquement toujours calme. Le petit espace de verdure se trouvant pile à côté de la bibliothèque, les inconscients qui avaient comme idée de faire du bruit, ce qui pouvait décrire la quasi-totalité de la population estudiantine, se retrouvaient vite victime d'un sort quelconque de la bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince. Et celle-ci était assez retorse pour ne pas laisser de preuve.

C'était donc l'endroit parfait pour Harold. Le lieu regroupait le silence de la bibliothèque et sa tranquillité avec la possibilité de pouvoir parler et répéter les sorts. Et puis, le Poufsouffle se sentait toujours mieux parmi les plantes, même si ce n'était qu'un carré d'herbe, quelques fleurs et un arbre. C'est pour cela qu'actuellement, il était adossé audit arbre, un vieux grimoire dans les mains et son cauchemar personnel à ses côtés.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jack, penché par-dessus l'épaule du garçon.

- Je lis.

- Merci, je l'avais remarqué. Mais c'est quoi ? »

Harold se contenta de retourner son livre pour en montrer le titre à Jack.

« - « _Théorie du développement magique _». Il y a vraiment des gens qui lisent ce genre de trucs ?

- Oui, moi.

- Sérieusement ? Pour quelles raisons pourrait-on s'intéresser à des trucs pareils. D'ailleurs, ça parle de quoi ?

- Ca explique comment développer des capacités qui sont normalement des dons de naissances.

- Comme ? interrogea Jack, que l'ennui rendait curieux.

- Ce dont nous a parlé Dumbledore.

- Tu veux dire….

- Oui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Juste une dernière, monsieur, dit Harold. Comment se fait-il que vous puissiez voir Jack ? »

Selon Jack, le vieil homme eut soudain l'air de maudire Harold et les trente générations d'Horrib'Haddock qui le suivraient d'hémorroïdes chroniques, avant de se demander si « sauter par la fenêtre » était une alternative réaliste par rapport à « répondre à la question posée ».

Vu le soupir qu'il poussa, il avait dû arriver à la constatation que non.

« - Voyez-vous Mr. Haddock, le monde de la magie dote ses habitants de dons aussi nombreux que variés, allant de la capacité à maîtriser un élément à celle de faire pousser les choux plus vite. La Vision fait partie de ces dons.

- La Vision, Monsieur ? » insista le Poufsouffle.

Le Directeur poussa un nouveau soupir, en arrivant à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait pas se défaire de l'insatiable soif de connaissances de l'adolescent.

« - La Vision est un don, généralement de naissance mais qui peut s'acquérir par un travail acharné, qui permet de voir ce qui est invisible. Comme les Nargoles, les gens utilisant une cape d'invisibilité ou même ceux ayant subi un sort, tel notre ami ici présent. Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite, Mr. Haddock ?

-Presque, Monsieur. J'ai juste une dernière question…

- Alors posez-la, répliqua le vieil homme, dont le sourire commençait doucement à se tordre en grimace exaspérée.

- Vous l'avez de naissance, ce don ?

- Non, je me le suis offert moi-même. Maintenant, je vous prierai de retourner vaquer à vos occupations, il me reste du travail. Bonne journée, messieurs.

- Au revoir professeur », dirent les deux garçons, avant de sortir.

Eurent-ils fait quelques centaines de mètres que le bureau directorial que l'exemplaire « Roses des Sables » de l'Incroyable Collection des Théières du Monde rencontra le mur du bureau directorial. Mieux valait-il que ce soit elle plutôt que la tête du jeune Haddock. Albus Dumbledore détestait révéler ses secrets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Et ce truc va t'apprendre comment voir l'invisible ? demanda alors Jack, en ressortant de son souvenir.

- Je crois. Je le saurai si tu me laisses le lire.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux pouvoir faire ça ? Et ne me réponds pas « Parce que c'est cool », je ne te croirais pas.

- Je… Je…

- Allez, laisse-moi deviner, tu vas le détourner pour pouvoir faire d'autres petites vengeances.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas… Non, ce…

_« Faiblesse », _siffla la Voix au fond de Jack.

« - Te voiles pas la face, Haddock, toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas aussi gentil que tu le parais.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

_« Panique »_

« - Même toi tu ne crois pas à ce que tu viens de dire », continua Jack.

_« Attaque ! »_

« - Le petit Harold qui aime faire souffrir les autres. Alors, l'Horrible, t'apprécies les malheurs que tu provoques, hein ? »

Le surnom replongea Harold quelques temps en arrières, alors qu'il était attrapé au détour d'un couloir par le Serpentard. La peur. L'humiliation. NON ! Il avait déjà résisté. Il pouvait le faire. Il le pouvait.

« - Ne me prend pas pour toi, Overland », répondit le Gallois, avec une voix légèrement plus grave que la normale.

Une part de Jack, celle qui était aux commandes la majeure partie du temps, se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une odeur de terre et de bois emplissait l'atmosphère. Les plantes semblaient se tendre de toutes leurs tiges vers son interlocuteur. Et surtout, l'iris vert des yeux d'Haddock semblait prendre le pas sur la pupille et le blanc de l'œil, ne laissant petit à petit qu'une orbe vert forêt. Il y avait un problème.

Une autre part, celle qui aimait se faire appeler Jack Frost et qui vivait la plupart du temps des émotions bien plus primaires que son hôte, sentit autre chose. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue. La Voix avait peur. Elle se sentait comme le chien sauvage qui avait cru amusant de poursuivre ce jeune agneau avant de le tuer. Pour se rendre compte que la fragile petite chose avait trouvé refuge derrière un berger d'Anatolie et que le chasseur était devenu la proie. Elle abhorrait cette sensation.

Dans un consensus rapide, les deux parts décidèrent d'effectuer un repli stratégique histoire de garder la vie sauve et la tête au même emplacement que ce matin.

« - C'est bon, c'est bon, du calme.

- Quoi ? fit Harold, dont l'énervement semblait être retombé comme un soufflé.

- Je… Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Je sais que tu t'en veux pour le sortilège. Je suis désolé. »

Harold regarda Jack. C'était étonnant de la part de ce dernier de s'excuser. Surtout qu'il avait revu cette petite lueur malsaine quelques secondes auparavant au fond de ses yeux. Le mystère Jack s'épaississait.

Sans plus de formalités, le Poufsouffle se replongea dans son livre. L'après-midi allait bientôt toucher à sa fin et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lire.

Jack, lui, s'interrogeait tout autant. Il ne connaissait rien qui pouvait modifier les yeux de quelqu'un d'une telle manière, ni laisser cette impression de sauvagerie de la part de quelqu'un de doux, ce qu'était sans conteste le Poufsouffle. De plus, une autre chose l'inquiétait. Ou plutôt, elle inquiétait Jack Frost. Sa proie favorite, l'innocente petite chose qu'elle aimait poursuivre, venait de montrer qu'elle possédait des dents, des crocs plus longs que les siens et qu'elle pouvait s'en servir.

Soupirant face à ce phénomène inattendu, Jack se mit à tresser les branches du saule pleureur qui les surplombait. L'après-midi allait être longue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Je suis contente que tu sois venu, dit Raiponce.

- Mérida m'a traîné ici. Et je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, répondit Harold. »

Coincé entre son amie de Gryffondor et la jeune fille blonde, sans oublié Jack Overland qui flottait un peu au-dessus de lui, Harold était présentement assis dans les gradins des Serdaigles, unique territoire neutre lors de ce match de Quidditch opposant Poufsouffle à Gryffondor, les Serpentards étant automatiquement alliés aux adversaires des Lions.

Au départ, l'idée avait semblé excellente. Plus maintenant. Se trouver dans un « territoire neutre » durant un match de Quidditch poudlardien, cela veut dire être coincé entre des supporters des deux équipes réunis au même endroit. Autant dire que cela gueulait de tout côté. Il y avait même un Serdaigle qui portait un chapeau à tête de lion et Harold était certain d'avoir vu l'effigie attraper un pigeon de passage et le manger. Il avait l'impression d'être au cirque, et même au milieu de la piste. École de timbrés.

De son côté, Raiponce se sentait bien. Elle aimait cette ambiance survoltée propre aux sports d'équipes. Aurait-elle était moldue qu'elle serait vite devenue accro au foot. Mais elle était sorcière, alors c'était le quidditch qui régnait au fond de son petit cœur. De plus, elle était en compagnie de deux personnes qu'elle pouvait facilement qualifier d'amis, même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup à Harold en général et que Mérida l'était surtout par l'entremise de leur projet commun.

Désireuse d'entamer la conversation, elle se tourna vers Harold qui, sur le moment, semblait foudroyer du regard un espace vide.

« - Mérida m'a dit que c'est le premier match auquel tu viens. C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas si ça se voit à cause de tous mes gros muscles, mais je ne suis pas un fan de sport.

- On peut parfois aimer regarder mais ne pas apprécier d'en faire.

- Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est d'être bousculé à tout bout de champs alors que le match n'a pas encore commencé, répondit le jeune homme en repoussant un bras envahissant venu de la droite. Qu'est-ce qui les excite comme ça ? Le match n'a pas démarré et ce n'est même pas leur équipe qui joue.

- Peut-être, mais le résultat de ce match va influer sur la compétition en générale. Pour le moment, Serpentard à 80 points d'avance sur Serdaigle. Comme ils sont les premiers, ils affronteront le gagnant de ce match dans deux mois. Et des deux équipes qui jouent aujourd'hui, Gryffondor est la plus forte. Si elle gagne, ce qui n'est jamais certain, Serdaigle à de grandes chances de pouvoir remonter dans le classement après le dernier match de l'année, qui l'opposera à Poufsouffle. Tu comprends ? (2)

- Plus ou moins. Alors, pourquoi certains encouragent-ils Gryffondor ? demande le brun, en regardant une nouvelle fois le chapeau-lion gober un animal volant de passage.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les pronostics qui entrent en jeu. Il y a aussi les amitiés. Par exemple, je soutiens Poufsouffle autant parce que cela permettrait à ma maison de gagner plus tard que parce que je connais Cédric, l'attrapeur. D'ailleurs, tu le connais aussi, non ?

- Un peu. Il est dans mon dortoir. Mais on… on ne se parle pas plus que cela.

- Taisez-vous, intervint Mérida. Ca va commencer ! » dit-elle en agitant son drapeau de Gryffondor.

En effet, Lee Jordan, le présentateur, venait de prendre place en-dessous des gradins réservés aux professeurs. Derrière lui, le professeur Mcgonagall le surveillait comme un vautour qui attend que le malheureux cow-boy au pied de l'arbre rende l'âme suite à sa déshydratation avancée. On ne surveille jamais assez un ami des jumeaux Weasley.

« - Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs…. BIENVENUS ! Bienvenus au second match de quidditch de la saison 1990 – 1991 ! Durant les heures à venir, nous verrons s'affronter deux incroyables équipes : les GRYFFONDORS et les POUFSOUFFLES ! Je vous prie d'accueillir tout d'abord une des meilleures équipes que l'on ait vu depuis des années : les GRYFFONDORS ! »

Sur la droite du terrain s'ouvrit une porte. Dans un temps probablement répété à l'avance, sept joueurs sortirent un à un.

« - Et voici : SPINNET, une petite nouvelle accompagnée par HEGEL et BARROW, les trois POURSUIVEURS, WEASLEY et WEASLEY, les deux nouveaux BATTEURS dont c'est le premier match, DUBOIS, le GARDIEN, et enfin, l'incroyable ATTRAPEUR et CAPITAINE de Gryffondor, CHARLIEEEEE WEASLEY ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit le terrain à l'annonce de l'entrée en scène du grand rouquin. Mérida, cousine des Weasley, avait carrément sauté sur son banc, alors qu'un peu partout dans le stade, même chez les Serpentards, de jeunes filles avaient poussé des cris stridents, certaines allant jusqu'à déclarer leur flamme au capitaine.

Raiponce pouvait les comprendre. Charles « Charlie » Weasley était loin d'être laid. Grand, large d'épaules et musclé par le quidditch, constamment souriant, ce qui montrait le léger écart entre ses deux incisives supérieures, il était réputé comme doux et avenant avec tout le monde et en particulier avec ceux aimant les animaux. Et surtout, on ne lui connaissait aucune relation amoureuse et ce depuis maintenant deux ans. De quoi faire espérer les demoiselles croyant encore au prince charmant (3).

Se secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui la faisaient rougir, Raiponce se reconcentra sur la suite de l'entrée en jeux. Les portes des Poufsouffles venaient de s'ouvrir.

« - Et maintenant, acclamez une équipe connue pour son fair-play et la qualité de ses poursuiveurs, voici les POUFSOUFFLES ! Tout d'abord, ARROW, HUDSON ET PARTH, les POURSUIVEURS. Viennent après SMITH et WESSON, les deux BATTEURS. Puis REAGAN, le GARDIEN et CAPITAINE et enfin, encore un nouveau, DIGGORY, l'ATTRAPEUR ! »

Les deux capitaines, c'est-à-dire l'ainé des Weasley encore scolarisés et Reagan, se placèrent face-à-face. Sur l'ordre de Bibine, ils se serrèrent la main, puis reprirent leur position. Après avoir rappelé les règles en vigueur à Poudlard, l'arbitre, donna un coup de pied à la boite posée au sol, libérant les deux cognards et le Vif d'Or. Prenant le Souaffle en main, elle siffla une fois dans son sifflet, puis lança la grosse balle rouge en l'air. Le match commença.

« - Et c'est Arrow qui attrape le Souaffle. Sans perdre de temps, il se précipite vers les buts adverses. Mais… Mais un cognard envoyé par George Weasley, ou bien est-ce Fred ?, le frappe sur l'épaule gauche. Malheureusement pour Gryffondor, Arrow a eu le temps de passer la balle à Hudson, qui continue sa route vers les anneaux de Gryffondor. Il tire et…. La balle est interceptée par Alicia Spinnet, la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Jolie et douée, que demander de plus ?

- Monsieur Jordan, contrôlez vos hormones, intervint le professeur Mcgonagall, maintenant habituée aux débordements du commentateur.

- Pardon Professeur. Je disais donc : Spinnet s'empare du Souaffle, s'approche des buts, elle… Passe à Barrow qui se place et…. MARQUE ! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! »

Raiponce sentait l'excitation monter en elle. Bien sûr, voir un match n'avait rien à voir par rapport au fait de jouer, mais regarder un match de quidditch était passionnant. Par exemple, elle était actuellement en train de chercher comment adapter la technique de Spinnet à son propre jeu.

À sa droite, Mérida semblait ne plus savoir se tenir et était finalement restée debout sur son banc, hurlant de joie à l'annonce des points marqués par son équipe. Même Harold, qui était pourtant sceptique il y a une demi-heure à peine, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

« - La balle est renvoyée à Hudson, qui veut la renvoyer à Arrow mais la passe est interceptée par Hegel, dernier poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Celui-ci part vers la droite et passe à Barrow, qui passe à Spinnet. Qui repasse à Barrow. Hegel, Spinnet, Barrow, Spinnet, Barrow, Hegel… Je pense que nous avons là un excellent exemple d'attaque en triangle de la part des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Une dernière passe à Spinnet, qui s'avance et …. Oh non ! Reagan, le gardien de Poufsouffle, arrête le tir ! Et la balle est de nouveau en jeu ! »

Une heure trente plus tard, le score s'élevait à 130 – 140 pour Gryffondor, mais la maison du Lion était maintenant handicapée, Alicia Spinnet ayant été envoyée sur le banc de touche par un cognard de Smith, un des batteurs de Poufsouffle. Le match semblait parti pour s'éterniser quand…

« - Weasley Senior et Diggory se mettent en chasse. Il semblerait que le Gryffondor ait repéré le Vif d'Or. S'il l'attrapait, cela signifierait une victoire écrasante des lions ! Ils sont maintenant au coude-à-coude. Mais…. Mais que fait Weasley ? Il pique vers le sol, suivit de Diggory. Ils se rapprochent à grande vitesse du sol ! Vont-ils s'écraser ? Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas pour Diggory qui relève son balai à moins de 2 mètres du sol. Weasley continue à descendre. Si c'est une feinte de Wronsky, elle a échoué. »

Raiponce se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que Charlie Weasley était un grand joueur, qui avait même été approché par plusieurs équipes professionnelles. Mais il semblait si près de s'écraser.

« - Et ce n'était pas une feinte ! Weasley vient de remonter et il brandit le poing, où semble s'agiter le Vif d'Or, qui rapporte 150 points à Gryffondor. Ces derniers remportent le match avec 290 points à 130. Ce qui signifie que les Lions affronteront Serpentard dans deux mois et que le dernier match de l'année opposera Poufsouffle aux Serdaigles ! C'était Lee Jordan, commentateur ! »

La jeune Serdaigle soupira de soulagement. Non seulement sa maison avait maintenant toutes les chances de gagner la coupe s'ils gagnaient assez de points au prochain match, mais en plus l'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'en était sorti indemne. C'était peut-être un adversaire, mais elle ne souhaitait que très rarement du mal aux autres.

« - On descend le voir ? demanda Mérida, en entraînant déjà Harold.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Raiponce, en se doutant que la jeune fille parlait de son cousin. »

Les deux jeunes filles, plus un garçon tiré contre sa volonté et un être invisible qui se moquait gentiment de ce dernier, dévalèrent les gradins, avant de se rendre près du grand rouquin, qui s'étirait avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

« - Charlie ! cria la jeune Gryffondor.

- Mérida ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Te féliciter, andouille. Et t'as filé des frissons à Raiponce pendant tout le match, alors je pouvais pas faire sans te la présenter.

- Mooooooon, ma petite cousine vient me présenter ses amis. Je suis ému, fit le grand gaillard en essuyant une larme imaginaire. Viens-là, crevette, fit-il en attrapant la jeune fille rousse.

- Aaaargh, lâche-moi, fit Mérida. Tu pues le bouc.

- Toujours aussi sympathique. Et toi, fit-il en se tournant vers Harold, t'es qui ?

- Je… Je m'appelle Harold. Harold Haddock.

- Un Poufsouffle ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour avoir battu ta maison.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je… Je ne m'intéresse pas trop au Quidditch. Mais le match d'aujourd'hui était chouette !

- Haddock… reprit Charlie. Tu ne serais pas de la famille de Stoïk Horrib'Haddock, du Pays de Galles ?

- C'est ma famille. Je suis le fils de Stoik.

- Oh, je vois. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les Tueurs de Dragon. Mais tu sembles différent, fit le plus âgé, en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait maintenant Jack. Et tu dois l'être si Mérida t'apprécie, dit-il en se recentrant sur Harold. Je vais aller travailler dans une réserve de dragons l'année prochaine. Si l'envie t'en dit quand tu seras plus vieux, je t'accueillerai avec joie comme stagiaire. »

Raiponce nota avec amusement qu'Harold atteignait des nuances de rouges qui concurrençaient certainement le drapeau de Gryffondor. Le jeune garçon n'avait probablement pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'il était différent. Du moins, différent d'une _bonne_ manière.

« - Je, j'y penserai. Merci.

- Et toi, fit-il en se tournant vers Raiponce, tu es la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Serdaigle, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Dommage, nous ne pourrons pas jouer ensemble, vu la configuration des matches de cette année. Tu te défends plutôt bien, d'après ce que j'ai vu.

- Merci, dit Raiponce en rougissant à son tour.

- Bon, je vous laisse les jeunes. D'après Mérida, je pue, donc je m'en vais me laver. »

Sur ces mots, le cousin se retourna et prit le chemin des vestiaires, laissant les trois adolescents, quatre en comptant le garçon invisible qu'était Jack, sur le terrain.

« - Il est chouette, ton cousin, dit Harold à son amie.

-Je sais. Mais il s'en va l'année prochaine. Et ceux qu'il me reste à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire Percy, Fred et George sont plus ennuyeux. Percy avec son règlement et les jumeaux avec leurs blagues. En plus, il y en a un autre, Ronald, qui arrive en première en septembre.

- Bah, il sera peut-être intéressant.

- Peut-être. »

Les quatre jeunes partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté, poursuivant leurs propres activités. L'année était loin d'être finie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) coter vacher veut dire noter un devoir ou une interro très sévèrement. (apparemment encore un belgicisme :) )

(2) J'ai préféré prendre ce système-là, qui permet de se limiter à quatre match par an, plutôt que de faire s'affronter chaque maison entre elles (donc, G – Serp, G – Serd, G – P, Serp – Serd, Serp – P, Serd – P) plus une finale et une petite finale (le système utilisé dans les livres, je pense), ce qui monte le nombre de match à huit par an, ce que je trouve énorme en sachant qu'il faut faire des sélections et entraîner les nouvelles recrues en début d'année.

(3) Le physique de Charlie Weasley, que l'on reverra plus tard dans l'histoire, m'a été inspiré par un garçon qui suit les mêmes études que moi. Et comme il n'est pas vraiment décrit dans le livre, j'ai pris la liberté de la faire à mon idée, pour le caractère.

Voilà, j'ai essayé de centrer ce chapitre un peu plus sur les filles, car on m'a fait remarquer, et je l'avais moi-même vu, que l'histoire commençait à se concentrer très, voir trop, fortement sur Harold et Jack. J'espère avoir réussi.

Et on sait enfin ce qu'est le Projet A. Par contre, avec tous les indices que j'avais laissé (Maraudeurs, A de "Animagus", la famille Dunbroch, le fait que ce soit illégal et compliqué,...), je suis étonné que personne n'ait trouvé avant. Sauf Emmawh, qui a esquivé la question pendant une semaine et qui était sure de se tromper.

Une petite question : Est-ce que les matchs de quidditch vous intéressent ? La semaine prochaine, j'en mettrais un du point de vue de Raiponce (qui jouera dedans) mais si vous n'aimez pas cela, je mettrais simplement les résultats à un moment ou un autre, pour les années à venir.

Une autre : Est-ce que cela vous plairait que je fasse un petit résumé à la fin de chaque année des Big Four ? Histoire de se rappeler des évènements antérieurs ?

Et ce chapitre est ÉNORME ! Il fait près de 6000 mots, la limite que je me suis imposé par chapitre. C'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit !

Dans deux semaines, dernier chapitre de la partie 3 (normalement). Celui-ci se présentera sûrement sous la forme de petites scénettes plutôt que de quatre longues scènes. On y retrouvera le retour à la normale de Jack, un autre match de quidditch et probablement les vacances de nos quatre héros. Tout cela dans : « Chapitre 13 : Fin d'année »

5955 mots.


	16. Chapitre 13 : Fin d'année

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Aangelik, Isis Nephtys, Emmawh, DeadlyFury, Coralinda, Philou et Dj-bxl. Merci à Dj-bxl pour sa mise en favori et à MlleAria pour sa mise en follow. En espérant bientôt pouvoir connaître ce que tu penses de la fic !

Coralinda : Merci pour ta review ! Et j'ai bien pris ton avis en compte. D'ailleurs, le résumé arrivera la semaine prochaine.

C'est vrai que c'est rare de trouver un yaoi avec du sens. Maintenant, par rapport à ma propre fic, je ne dirais rien de plus sur ce sujet ^^. Pour tes deux questions : j'ai 20 ans dans huit jours. Et je trouve mon inspiration un peu partout, dans les livres, dans les fic, ect. Et Harold n'aura pas Krokmou comme animagus. À vrai dire, je n'y avait même pas pensé : ) .

Pour les fics, dans les hijack, je te conseille « Philophobia », « I see it when i believe it » et « Narcisse ». Mais les deux premières sont en anglais.

Encore merci !

Philou : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Pour répondre à ta question, non, Raiponce ne sait pas pour Jack. Harold ne la côtoyant pas plus que cela, il n'avait pas de raisons pour lui dire ^^. Pour la « haine » de Jack, n'oublie pas qu'il a vécu avec Harold pendant deux bons mois. Cela a de quoi le « calmer » un peu. Ca et autre chose, que l'on saura plus tard. On reverra Charlie dans un bout de temps et on saura s'il voyait Jack ou non.

Pour les résumés, ils seront postés comme des « bonus ». Le premier arrive normalement lundi prochain.

Encore merci et bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 13 : Fin d'année**

Le mois de mars venait de commencer. Et une fois de plus, la magie ambiante détraquait le climat, faisait tomber la neige par couches de 10 cm d'épaisseur. La neige, c'est chouette. Au début, en tout cas. Après plus de 2 mois de neige quasi-continue, elle commençait tout doucement à sortir des oreilles des élèves. De ce fait, la plupart restaient confinés à l'intérieur et s'occupaient de diverses manières. Harold, par exemple, était, encore diraient certains, dans la bibliothèque. Actuellement en train de lire un livre qui était aussi attirant qu'une porte de prison, selon Jack.

Oui, selon Jack. Parce qu'après deux bons mois d'invisibilité, le Serpentard n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son état normal. De ce fait, il collait toujours Harold. Après quelques temps d'adaptation, ils avaient fini par vivre plus ou moins en bonne entente. Le Poufsouffle, à coup de sortilèges de chatouille, Jack s'étant révélé sensible à la magie d'Harold, de la même manière qu'il l'était à ses coups, avait finalement réussi à faire comprendre au Serpentard qu'on ne rentrait pas dans la salle de bain quand quelqu'un se douchait et qu'on ne s'immisçait pas dans le lit d'une personne parce qu'on se sentait seul. La phrase « Mais ça n'a jamais gêné Marcus » n'y changea rien.

De son côté, Jack avait appris à Harold à se détendre un peu. À juste profiter de temps en temps, sans se tracasser des devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine ou d'autres choses dans ce genre. Le jeune Overland avait été assez surpris, dans ces moment-là, de découvrir que celui qu'il avait pris pour un faible sans intérêt avait un sens de l'humour plutôt développé, bien que très porté sur le sarcasme. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'amitié, les deux étant conscients que dès que Jack serait de nouveau visible, les choses redeviendraient probablement comme avant. Le Serpentard retournerait avec Marcus et Harold avec Mérida, les attaques et humiliations en moins. Mais une certaine entente était née.

Au nom de cette entente, Jack n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de poser sa question.

« - Harold, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Quoi, encore ? demanda l'autre garçon, en relevant la tête du « Traité des Dons Magiques ». Si c'est pour me reparler de cette bataille de boule de neige, c'est non.

- C'est pas pour ça. Et puis, je trouve quand même que c'est une bonne idée. Une bataille de boule de neige, surtout avec une neige pareille, c'est toujours une bonne idée. Et…

- Abrège, le coupa Harold.

- Voilà. Euh, tu connais Marcus ?

- Dixon ? Oui, enfin, de vue quoi.

- Tu sais que c'est mon meilleur ami, non ?

- J'ai pas toute la journée. Viens en au fait ou tu seras redevenu visible avant d'avoir terminé.

- Jevoudraisquetuluiécrivesunelettre, marmonna Jack.

- Pas compris, répondit succinctement Harold.

- Je… Je voudrais que tu écrives une lettre à Marcus. En mon nom.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que par ta faute, il s'inquiète de mon absence. »

Jack savait que c'était un coup bas. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais Harold n'avait pas besoin de lui pour culpabiliser à propos de sa vengeance qui avait mal tournée. Surtout qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver une solution.

« - Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? demanda le Poufsouffle. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, tu sais tenir les objets gelés, non ? Gèle une plume et en avant.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Ca gèle l'encre en même temps. S'il-te-plaît, Harold…

- C'est bon, pas la peine de faire ces yeux de cocker battu, je vais te l'écrire, ta lettre. Mais je n'essayerai pas de contrefaire ton écriture, hein. Reste à espérer que ton ami est peu observateur ou un peu idiot et qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien. »

Attrapant une plume, un pot d'encre et un parchemin, Harold se mit à écrire sous la dictée de Jack. Dictée plus qu'hésitante. Ce qui fit qu'il ne fallut pas moins de trois parchemins avant d'arriver à un résultat plus ou moins convenable.

_« Cher Marcus._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que je suis parti sans te prévenir et que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles, mais j'ai été assez occupé par des problèmes familiaux. Normalement, les profs ont dû te tenir au courant._

_Par contre, moi, j'ai bien reçu tes lettres, même si je n'ai pas pu y répondre. D'abord, je suis super-content pour tes points. Tu m'as dit dans les premières que tu avais du mal mais comme tu as su t'en sortir après, c'est tout bon._

_Après, pour le Quidditch, c'est dommage que Gryffondor ait gagné le dernier match. On aurait eu plus de chance de gagner la Coupe si on se retrouvait contre Poufsouffle au troisième match de la saison. Maintenant, rien n'est perdu et je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce que notre attrapeur mange bien avant le prochain match._

_Et merci beaucoup de prendre les cours pour moi. Bon, on va pas dire que je saute de joie à l'idée de ces tas de feuilles m'attendant sur mon lit, mais au moins je ne devrai pas tout rattraper au dernier moment._

_Je sais que cette lettre est courte, mais je reviendrai bientôt à l'école._

_À la prochaine !_

_Jack O. »_

« - C'est court, constata Harold.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai jamais été doué pour ça. Bah, ça devrait suffire.

- On fait comment ? T'as une chouette à toi ?

- Non. Et toi, t'en as une ?

- Ni chouette, ni hiboux. On a qu'à utiliser un des rapaces de l'école », répondit le Poufsouffle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, parce que l'air de rien, monter jusque la volière prend un peu de temps, la lettre était partie. Vu l'heure, elle arriverait peut-être à temps pour le service postal du midi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O-Ouh(1) râlait. Le dimanche était censé être son jour de congé, âprement négocié avec le directeur de Poudlard quand la chouette avait été achetée. Et le fait que le vieil homme n'avait absolument pas prêté attention aux cris du volatile n'entrait absolument pas en ligne de compte.

Toujours en râlant, l'animal se dirigea, par habitude, vers les limites de l'École. Une fois les barrières passées, accompagnées par cette dé-li-cieuse sensation de chute d'eau glaciales, O-Ouh se concentra sur le lien magique qui reliait la lettre à son destinataire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte avec surprise que son lieu de destination n'était autre que…. Poudlard ! C'est-à-dire la bâtisse qui se trouvait derrière elle, de l'autre côté des barrières ensorcelées qu'elle venait de franchir. S'il retombait sur le gamin, il s'arrangerait pour le jeter du haut de la volière. Septante-cinq mètres de chute libre, ça devrait lui faire assez mal pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

C'est donc de très TRÈS mauvais poil, ou plutôt « de mauvaise plume », que l'animal se posa devant le destinataire de la lettre. Dès que celui-ci eut détaché le pli de sa patte, O-Ouh lui fila un coup de bec, piqua le morceau de viande qui reposait dans l'assiette et s'envola à tire-d'aile, en veillant bien à mettre un coup au jeune garçon. Ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute, mais ça faisait du bien de se défouler.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Marcus regarda avec étonnement la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. La chouette qui la lui avait déposée lui était inconnue et, pour une raison mystérieuse, résolument agressive.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. D'abord, il s'était levé en retard, même pour un samedi, ce qui fait qu'il avait raté le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, il s'était cogné à Ashton Barke, son compagnon de chambre qu'il n'appréciait que peu et qui l'appréciait encore moins. Si Marcus avait été moins rapide, il aurait probablement hérité d'un joli œil au beurre noir. Et enfin, cette stupide chouette qui lui en voulait pour une raison totalement inconnue. La journée commençait, même s'il était midi, mal.

Décachetant la lettre, il la déplia avant de la lire. Et de la relire. Puis, un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Jack allait bien ! Il avait reçu ses lettres et il allait bientôt revenir.

Reposant la lettre, le jeune Serpentard se remit à manger, se disant que la journée n'était peut-être pas totalement pourrie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold sortit de table. Une fois qu'il fut loin de toute personne pouvant l'entendre avoir une conversation tout seul, ce qui risquait fortement de la faire passer de la catégorie « bizarre » à celle de « fou », il se tourna vers Jack.

« - Alors, t'es satisfait ?

- Oui.

- Bien. C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça. Je déteste aller à la volière, j'ai l'impression que ses résidents n'attendent qu'un instant de faiblesse pour me sauter dessus et me balancer en bas de la tour.

- Ce ne sont que des oiseaux, tu sais. Ils ne sont probablement pas capables de fomenter un plan pareil. Et puis, me dis pas que tu es resté insensible à la mine réjouie de Marcus.

- Mine que l'on doit à TA lettre, répondit Harold.

- Une lettre que tu as écrite. Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on fait, cette aprèm' ?

- J'ai des devoirs à finir à la bibliothèque. »

Jack soupira.

« - Un jour, tu vas te transformer en livre.

- Eh bien, j'espère que ce sera un bon roman ! »

« Désespérant », se dit Jack, en suivant le Gallois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le mois d'avril pointait le bout de son nez. À vrai dire, il faisait plus que le pointer, vu qu'on était le 13 avril. Un lundi, pour être précis.

Mérida aimait bien les lundis. Il se passait toujours de chouettes trucs, les lundis. Quand elle était petite, c'était le jour où on faisait de la tarte aux pommes avec plein de cannelle, son dessert préféré. Quand elle avait grandi, c'était devenu le jour où sa mère ne lui donnait pas ses cours d'étiquette, géographie et autres. Le jour où il lui était permis de sortir dans la forêt, sur le dos d'Angus, d'apprendre le maniement de l'arc avec son père ou de simplement paresser au soleil quand le temps le permettait, ce qui était plutôt rare en Écosse.

Quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard, le lundi avait perdu un peu de sa magie, et elle avait commencé à préférer le dimanche, jour de ses explorations avec Harold. Ce n'était que cette année que le premier jour de la semaine(2) avait repris la tête du classement. En effet, c'était le jour où elle n'avait pas potion avec l'infâme professeur Rogue, la terreur des cachots et des Gryffondors, qu'il semblait détester. Et en plus, elle avait des heures de libres juste après DCFM, qui étaient maintenant occupées par ses recherches avec Raiponces à propos de la transformation animagus. Ce à quoi elle était justement occupée.

Parfois, Mérida se faisait la réflexion qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'attendre que son père lui apprenne la démarche à ses seize ans, comme le veut la tradition. Au fond, cela n'aurait pas été plus facile qu'aujourd'hui. L'apprentissage de la transformation en animal n'est jamais facile, même si cette capacité court dans la famille, comme c'est le cas pour les Dunbroch. Il fallait toujours avoir recours à une potion, apprendre à entrer en méditation et apprivoiser son animal, petit à petit. C'était long et fastidieux. Peu importe le moyen.

« Mais », faisait la partie la plus raisonnable de Mérida, « tu n'aurais pas eu à faire toutes ces recherches. Tu aurais tout eu sur un plateau d'argent ».

C'était vrai. Encore plus aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle feuilletait « _L'encyclopédie de la menthe_ » une nouvelle fois. Les recherches étaient longues. Pour seulement deux ingrédients, à savoir la menthe et la feuille de belladone, les deux filles avaient passé plusieurs séances à chercher quels effets ils pouvaient bien avoir et lesquels entraient en jeu pour la potion de chamanisme qu'elles allaient devoir concocter. Car elle était sûr que le fait de pouvoir donner un goût mentholé au porc à la menthe n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la potion.

« Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre. Peut-être est-ce idiot de vouloir faire ça tout seul », se disait la jeune fille.

« Oui », intervint une autre part d'elle-même, celle qui n'avait pas peur de défaire ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés dès les portes de son château en Écosse franchies, « mais imagine la fierté de ton père quand il découvrira que tu as su te transformer avant même tes seize ans. Tu vas enfin pouvoir montrer à tout le monde, à ta _mère_, que tu es autre chose que la petite sauvageonne qui aime grimper aux arbres ! ».

Mérida était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Raiponce s'adresser à elle. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

« - …érida. Mérida. MÉRIDA !

- Hein ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

- Ça va ? T'avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

- Oh. Si tu le dis, répondit la blonde, à moitié-convaincue.

- … Raiponce ?

- Oui ?

- Tu penses que l'on peut y arriver ?

- Mérida ! Ne commence pas à être défaitiste ! Tu es une Dunbroch, tu as la transformation animagus dans le sang et, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis la meilleure de notre année en Métamorphose.

- Je sais mais…. La potion est horriblement compliquée. Je veux dire, on ne sait même pas à quoi peuvent bien servir la moitié des ingrédients, ni où trouver l'autre moitié et il faut parfois faire deux potions simultanément. C'est peut-être trop difficile pour nous. Je ne suis pas douée en potion et je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches faire cela toute seule. »

Raiponce regarda son amie, un peu perplexe. Mérida était rarement aussi clairvoyante envers elle-même. La plupart du temps, elle niait ses défauts ou ses faiblesses, voire les transformait en fausses qualités. Et surtout, la jeune Gryffondor n'avait jamais peur de l'échec. C'était étrange de la voir comme ça.

« - Mérida… Tu es sure que ça va ?

- Quoi ? Oui ! C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas envie de tout faire foirer. Ça te tient vraiment à cœur, ce projet, ça se voit. Alors… Peut-être que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es la meilleure personne que je pouvais trouver. Même si c'est vrai que la potion va peut-être nécessiter de l'aide supplémentaire, fit la Serdaigle, avec un petit sourire en coin. »

La rousse resta bouche-bée. Elle… Elle s'était encore faite avoir. Elle le voyait venir, maintenant. Son amie allait proposer de faire entrer quelqu'un dans le groupe, probablement une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas des masses, et elle allait faire passer ça pour une idée de Mérida. Le truc de lui refiler l'encyclopédie sur la menthe faisait même sûrement partie de son plan, histoire d'amener l'Écossaise à se poser des questions sur ses capacités encore plus vite. Cette fille était retorse.

« - Tu as déjà pensé à quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui. Mais de toute façon, il est indisponible pour le moment. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre l'année prochaine pour lui demander.

- Allez, dis-moi qui ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire mariner comme ça des heures ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Raipooooooooonce !

- Ma chère Mérida, je te propose d'inviter une personne que tu apprécies tout particulièrement à se joindre à nous : Jack Overland.

- QUOI ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold soupira quand il fut une nouvelle fois bousculé par Mérida, alors que celle-ci se levait pour injurier copieusement le batteur de Serpentard, avec un vocabulaire qui aurait fait rougir un chartier(3). Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il avait accepté de venir voir le match avec son amie, Raiponce et, bien entendu, Jack. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs aussi excité que Mérida, car c'était sa maison qui affrontait celle de la rousse. Et pour le moment, ni Serpentard ni Gryffondor n'avait la certitude absolue de remporter la coupe. Le score était de 130 à 110 pour les Lions. Ce qui définirait le vainqueur, ce serait le Vif d'Or.

Du moins, c'est ce que l'on aurait cru. Le batteur que Mérida invectivait une dizaine de minutes auparavant venait, d'une manière apparemment accidentelle, d'envoyer le jeune Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor, droit à l'infirmerie. Même si un penalty était accordé aux rouges et ors, le mal était fait. Plus personne ne protégeait les buts à temps plein.

Malgré tous les efforts de Gryffondor, les Serpentard firent grimper le score en flèche. Rapidement, il passa à 200 à 120, puis 275 à 140. Cela décida Charlie Weasley, qui avait espéré une petite remontée de son équipe, à se lancer dans la course au Vif d'Or tant que son équipe avait encore une chance de gagner. Malheureusement, le temps que le roux trouve et attrape la petite balle ailée, le score était passé à 350 à 150. Une fois les points engrangés, le score final s'éleva à 350 – 300 pour Serpentard. Gryffondor avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, mais perdu le match. Et la coupe par la même occasion.

Dans les gradins de Serdaigle, ceux dans lesquels Harold avait pris place avec ses trois compères, l'excitation été à son comble quand on annonça la victoire. Raiponce faisait la grimace, car son équipe avait maintenant très très peu de chances de gagner la coupe. Mérida hurlait à l'injustice, accompagné en cela par un jeune homme inconnu qut soutenait lui aussi les Gryffondors. Quant à Jack, il sautait sur place, tout en joie, emporté par la fièvre collective, allant même jusqu'à attraper Harold par les épaules pour l'emmener dans une espèce de danse de la joie. Chose étrange, plusieurs personnes semblèrent être interloquées par la présence du jeune Serpentard. Harold regarda plus attentivement. Il ne percevait plus le miroitement bleuté qui accompagnait la victime de son sort depuis maintenant presque trois mois. Ce dernier arrivait à toucher d'autres personnes. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Jack était redevenu visible. Et il l'avait fait au beau milieu d'une foule. Évidemment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus réfléchissait. Habituellement, c'était là son activité favorite : réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment, imaginer les quinze prochains déplacements possibles d'un adversaire aux échecs ou trouver des solutions à des problèmes qui ne s'étaient pas encore présenté.

Sauf que là, le problème était présent. Et il se faisait entendre de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

« - COMMENT CA, IRRÉVERSIBLE ?

- Comme dans « Impossible à défaire », Mr. Overland. Et veuillez cesser de crier dans mon infirmerie.

- JE CRIE SI JE VEUX !

- En êtes-vous si sûr ? » siffla l'infirmière, en se rapprochant du plateau orné de différents outils médicaux.

Jack considéra un moment la situation. Il était actuellement attaché à un lit de l'infirmerie, suite à sa petite crise d'hystérie survenue après la constatation des effets secondaires du sort qui l'avait rendu invisible, et Dumbledore semblait être profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Quant à Harold, il avait été embarqué par Mérida pour remonter le moral à l'équipe de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il était donc à la merci de la terrible Mrs. Pomfresh. Crier ne semblait plus être une option tellement tentante, à bien y réfléchir.

« - Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes calmé. Reprenons. Quand êtes-vous redevenu visible ?

- Après la victoire de Serpentard.

- Étiez-vous déjà dans cet état ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

L'infirmière soupira. Elle devenait trop vieille pour toutes ces histoires.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu provoquer cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ce qu'il détestait dans ce genre de problème, c'est qu'il était incapable de trouver la solution. La magie sauvage et son système de « pensée », si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, lui restait obscure. Oui, il détestait cela.

« - Professeur ? »

Pourquoi faire ça ? Pour laisser une marque ? Montrer qu'elle existait encore malgré les efforts de 1000 ans d'instruction ? Ou pour empêcher le jeune Overland d'oublier ? Raaaaah, la solution devait bien exister !

« - PROFESSEUR ! hurla Pomfresh à l'oreille du vieil homme.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Pompom, pourquoi donc me criez-vous dessus ?

- Vous étiez encore parti dans vos délires réflexif, répondit celle-ci, sans la moindre trace de compassion pour le tympan qu'elle venait probablement d'atomiser. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Que nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Je suis désolé Mr. Overland, mais vous allez devoir rester comme ça.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Jack.

- Je le crains. »

Le jeune garçon se regarda dans la glace posée en face de son lit. Des cheveux blancs, maintenant. Manquait plus que ça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La table des Serpentards était à la fête. Comprenez que ses distingués élèves souriaient et chuchotaient plus fort que d'habitude. On à la classe ou on ne l'a pas.

Notez, cette « excitation » était compréhensive : non seulement Serpentard venait de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch pour la première fois depuis l'accession au poste d'attrapeur de Charlie Weasley, mais en plus le jeune Jack Overland, pas réellement populaire mais apprécié par pas mal de personnes, venait de revenir après une absence de trois mois.

Une personne se détachait du lot. Contrairement à ses camarades elle avait jeté aux orties toutes les règles de bienséance et babillait joyeusement avec son ami, accroché à lui comme s'il allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Oui, Marius était aux anges.

« - T'imagines même pas comme je me suis ennuyé. En plus, Mcgo n'arrête pas de me reprendre maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour faire des résultats pires que les miens !

- Ravi de voir que je t'ai manqué, fit Jack, pince-sans-rire.

- Et puis, j'ai dû aller aux matchs de Quidditch tout seul ! Va savoir pourquoi, Higgs refuse que je l'approche.

- Franchement, je ne le comprends pas. Toi qui es si prévenant envers lui !

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Mais sinon, pourquoi t'as dû partir ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, problèmes familiaux. Toutes ces histoires avec le Clan et tout ça.

- Tu peux vraiment pas en dire plus ?

- Non. Tu sais bien que tout ce qui a rapport aux Frost doit rester dans la famille. Tout le monde sait ça.

- Mouais. »

Marius n'insista pas. Retrouver son meilleur ami lui était déjà bien suffisant.

Jack, quant à lui, perdit son regard sur la table des Poufsouffle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver Harold. Au bout d'une petite minute, celui-ci, gêné par le regard(4), releva la tête, pour la détourner sitôt qu'il eut croisé les yeux de Jack. Ce dernier soupira. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Harold était resté avec lui par obligation. Maintenant qu'il en était libéré, tout allait redevenir comme avant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold soupira. Puis ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise, accablé par la chaleur de la fin du mois de mai, même à l'abri de la canopée de la Forêt Interdite.

Au final, tout était redevenu comme avant. Un petit moment, il avait espéré que Jack allait continuer à être son ami. Puis s'était rendu-compte que le jeune homme n'était resté avec lui uniquement que parce que le Poufsouffle était le seul à le voir. Maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher à la vue de tous, pourquoi serait-il resté avec son ancienne victime.

Secouant la tête, Harold recommença sa technique anti-déprime. Dans sa tête, il fit le décompte de toutes les activités que Jack l'avait empêché de faire ces trois derniers mois : les excursions avec Mérida, les discussions réellement privées, les heures de tranquillité à la bibliothèque, les recherches sur les magies qui ne demandaient pas de pouvoir brut mais de la connaissance.

Et comme d'habitude, une petite partie de lui lui souffla tout ce que Jack lui avait apporté. Les fous rires. L'amusement. Les discussions sans importance. Ces discussions qui l'occupaient quand il n'avait rien à faire.

Et que faisait-il, aujourd'hui, pour occuper ce temps, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul ? Il se baladait dans la Forêt Interdite ! Seul, vu que Mérida n'était pas libre le samedi. Il avait parfois l'impression que sa vie se résumait à des arbres et des champignons fluorescents.

Il continua d'avancer, pestant contre à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, à savoir les cours, sa solitude retrouvée, son père, sa solitude retrouvée, sa faiblesse magique,… Avait-il déjà parlé de solitude ?

Écartant une nouvelle branche, Harold leva le pied pour… s'étaler à terre. Maudite racine !

Tout être humain normal se serait relevé dans la seconde. Surtout après être tombé sur le sol de la Forêt la plus magique d'Écosse, une forêt dont les feuilles mortes pouvaient soudainement se découvrir un potentiel énorme pour l'anthropophagie ou la marche nordique. Tout comme tout être humain normal n'aurait pas prêté un sou d'attention au caillou noir qui se trouvait par terre. Un caillou certes imposant, mais un simple morceau de roche.

Mais pas Harold. De un, parce qu'il savait que les feuilles carnivores vivaient plus loin à l'est. Ensuite, parce qu'il savait ce qu'était ce caillou noir. Un œuf. Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais c'était un œuf.

Le ramassant doucement, il finit par s'asseoir par terre, en réfléchissant. Toute personne saine d'esprit remettrait immédiatement cet œuf là où il l'avait trouvé. D'un autre côté, le pauvre petit avait l'air d'être abandonné. Ce serait monstrueux de le laisser là, à la merci du premier pied/sabot/patte/truc qui passerait par là. Vraiment monstrueux.

Se relevant, le Gallois se décida. Puis déposa délicatement l'œuf dans sa sacoche. Peu importe ce qui allait en sortir, le petit homme s'en occuperait. Il se le jurait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elle stressait. C'était idiot, surtout que Serdaigle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de gagner la Coupe après la victoire de Serpentard, mais Raiponce stressait. Parce que malgré tout, on n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises, avec le Quidditch. Une équipe qui gagnait par 430 points, ce qu'il fallait à Serdaigle pour dépasser les Verts et Argents au classement, ça s'était déjà vu. Peu probable, mais possible.

C'était ce mince espoir qui avait fait tenir Hubart, le capitaine des aigles. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait poussé à être sur le dos de la jeune blonde toute la semaine, allant jusqu'à contrôler ce qu'elle mangeait matin, midi et soir.

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

« - MES AMIS, commença-t-il, mes amis… Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Serdaigle va écraser Serpentard ! Peu importe le sang, les pleurs, la douleur que nous devrons subir, nous vaincrons ! Pour notre fierté ! Pour notre honneur ! Pour la VICTOIRE ! »

Raiponce observa ses coéquipiers. Joanna Farth, la gardienne de l'équipe, avait un peu blanchi à la mention du sang. Mazer, un poursuiveur, semblait très loin de croire au discours de son capitaine. Quant aux autres, ils semblaient hésiter entre courir vomir aux toilettes et aller se cacher dans un endroit comme l'Amazonie. C'est chouette, l'Amazonie, en cette saison.

Arthur Hubart, pour sa part, était satisfait de son discours. Plein de vigueur, il empoigna son balai puis se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de son équipe.

Alors qu'elle se plaçait dans le peloton de tête, avec les deux autres poursuiveurs, Raiponce sentiy son estomac se contracter. Elle détestait autant qu'elle adorait ce moment de tension juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit Lee Jordan commencer à parler. Elle devrait bientôt sortir. Déjà, les portes s'ouvraient, la laissant entendre pleinement la voix du commentateur.

« - … l'équipe de SER-DAIGLE ! »

Presque par automatisme, la jeune fille enfourcha son balai, puis s'élança dans les airs. Elle n'entendait même pas ce que disait le Gryffondor dans son micro, elle se contentait de profiter du vent qui fouettait son visage. Ses cheveux, rassemblés en queue haute qui avait été tressée, pour ne pas la gêner durant ses déplacements, claquaient derrière elle, tel un fouet. Dans les airs, Raiponce se sentait bien. Durant ces rares moments, compris entre la sortie et le match, elle était enfin libre.

Et puis, le match commença.

La jeune fille se mit à intercepter le souaffle, le lancer à ses coéquipiers, éviter les cognards, tenter de marquer des buts, y arriver, rater son tir, recommencer.

Le temps est relatif. Raiponce ne s'en rendait jamais autant compte que durant un match de Quidditch. Quand deux secondes passaient pour elle, dix minutes s'étaient écoulées. Et parfois, quand une action semblait humainement impossible au vu du timing exigé, elle y arrivait, parce que le temps perdait toute substance dans ces moments là.

Mais le tic-tac éternel n'était pas le seul à subir cet étrange phénomène. Le danger semblait lui aussi se transformer. Dans les airs, sur un balai, il semblait moins… Dangereux. Ces deux phénomènes expliquaient facilement que, alors qu'un être humain normal aurait dévié depuis maintenant de longues secondes, Raiponce se dirigeait à pleine vitesse vers le souaffle que son adversaire de Poufsouffle, le poursuiveur Arrow, venait de laisser échapper. Et ce, alors qu'un cognard se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Dans un mouvement rapide, la jeune fille réussi à s'emparer de la grosse balle rouge et à remonter hors de la trajectoire du cognard. Mais pas assez loin pour échapper aux turbulences qui suivaient toujours ces balles noires.

Déstabilisée, Raiponce sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle sur son balai. Dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie, elle tenta de s'accrocher à son moyen de transport. Ses mains moites glissèrent. Et la jeune fille tomba dans le vide.

Bizarrement, ce n'est pas la peur de tomber qui se fit ressentir en premier. La peur ne s'insinua en elle qu'à partir du moment où elle sentit la magie se répandre dans ses cheveux. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Si cela continuait, son secret allait être éventé devant tout Poudlard. Elle sentait déjà la chute se faire moins rapide. Encore quelques instants et elle s'arrêterait brusquement en plein milieu du vide.

Raiponce s'arrêta effectivement. Mais pas à cause de ses pouvoirs. Non, pour cela, elle pouvait remercier Jurmis, Willy de son petit nom, un des deux batteurs de Serdaigle. Au risque de se retrouver entrainé dans la chute, il avait arrêté celle de la jeune fille. Il se posa au sol puis, avec un sourire doux qui fit rougir Raiponce, lui tendit son balai avant de l'inviter à redécoller.

Ravie d'avoir pu garder et la vie, et son secret, la jeune fille enfourcha l'assemblage de bois et repris la voie des airs. Elle avait un match à gagner.

Dans les gradins, une paire d'yeux soupçonneux suivirent l'envol de la blonde. « De la capacité à maîtriser un élément à celle de faire pousser les choux plus vite ». La phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Et si…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise dans le train, Mérida soupira en regardant le Château s'éloigner. Bientôt, elle y reviendrait, pour commencer une nouvelle année. En attendant, elle allait devoir supporter sa mère durant deux longs mois.

La fin de l'année n'avait pas été vraiment riche en évènements. Même si, parce que Poudlard n'était pas vraiment un lieu normal, la vie n'en avait pas était morne pour autant.

Tout d'abord, Serpentard avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch, malgré la farouche opposition des Serdaigles, qui n'avaient pu faire « que » 360 points, ce qui les plaçait en 3è position, derrière Gryffondor et Serpentard, le grand vainqueur.

Suite à cela, les examens avaient pointé le bout de leur nez. Les intenses révisions en compagnie de Raiponce et d'Harold avaient porté leurs fruits, vu les résultats plus que satisfaisants que la rousse avait obtenu.

Ses deux amis étaient d'ailleurs présents avec elle dans le wagon. Enfin, présent, c'est un grand mot ! Raiponce chantonnait en se brossant les cheveux et toutes les cinq minutes, Harold jetait un coup d'œil à son sac, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci n'explose ou que quelque chose n'en sorte.

Eh bien, le voyage allait être long.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Mérida descendait sur le quai 9 ¾, où l'attendait ses parents. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa les cheveux nouvellement blancs de Jack Overland. Et dire que l'année prochaine, elle allait devoir collaborer avec lui. Mais cela attendrait. Pour l'instant, elle avait une chose terrible à affronter.

Les vacances en famille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Fin de la troisième partie.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je me rends compte que les noms de chouettes et hiboux basés sur « ouh » sont relativement limités. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée de quels autres bruits ces volatiles peuvent émettre ? (Épargnez-moi les bruits de déglutition, merci :) ) Et aussi, je ne sais pas si les chouettes peuvent manger un morceau de viande « travaillé » comme du steak. Mais elles mangent des souris, je suppose donc que oui.

(2) Je vois parfois des gens qui font commencer la semaine le dimanche. Pour ma part, une semaine commence le lundi.

(3) Un chartier est un furet magique inventé par JKR. Il a la particularité de pouvoir parler, mais uniquement pour répéter des mots qu'il a entendu. Et cette charmante bête ne retient que les injures et insultes…

(4) Selon mon cours de Psycho du développement, si vous fixez une personne pendant plus de 45 secondes, elle le « sent » et se tourne vers vous. Pour avoir essayé, ça marche moyennement.

Au départ, je voulais faire comme dessert préféré de Mérida la tarte au miel (oui, ça existe), histoire de rappeler encore une fois le côté « ours ». Ensuite, je me suis souvenu de la scène avec la pomme et puis, j'aime la tarte aux pommes pleine de cannelle.

Alors, à votre avis, c'est un œuf de quoi ? Je trouve ça monstrueusement évident, mais quand je dis ça, personne ne trouve… Cependant, cela ne montrera pas sa petite tête avant quelques temps !

Encore un gros chapitre. Je m'excuse de la piètre qualité de la dernière partie, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire alors j'ai dû la faire un peu vite. Promis, durant mes vacances, j'essayerai d'arranger ça.

On se retrouve lundi 26 pour le résumé des trois premières parties et le lundi suivant, pour le premier chapitre de la partie quatre !

Review ?

5431 mots.


	17. Interlude : Résumé n1

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction

Merci à Dj-bxl, RedChi-San, Aangelik, Emmawh, DeadlyFury, Philou et Coralinda pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Pour Jack, ses actes du moment n'en font pas réellement quelqu'un de gay, il est juste sans-gêne. Pour lui, ça n'a rien de choquant d'être très tactile voire impudique. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'ai pensé.

Pour le fait de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire à 20 ans, je ne comprends pas trop. Certes, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, mais l'écriture est un passe-temps comme le foot l'est pour certains.

Coralinda : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

Il y a en effet un début d'affection amicale entre eux. Maintenant, ils sont bornés, donc voilà ^^. Pour Raiponce, elle aura effectivement d'autres pouvoirs, mais je ne vais pas tout te dire maintenant, ça serait du spoiler ). Et je préfère Jack avec ses cheveux blancs, donc je me suis senti obligé. Pour l'œuf, tu auras ta réponse d'ici deux trois chapitres.

Et l'orthographe, c'est Aangelik qu'il faut remercier, elle fait un travail fabuleux pour traquer toutes mes fautes ^^.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Interlude : Dans les épisodes précédents…**

Partie 1 :

Aux quatre coins du Royaume-Unis, quatre jeunes gens en âge d'aller à Poudlard reçoivent leur lettre. Il s'agit de Mérida Dunbroch, Harold Horrib'Haddock, Jack Overland et Raiponce Tower.

Ils ne se connaissent pas encore, mais le même jour, ils se décident à faire leurs premiers pas dans le monde de la magie en se rendant sur le Chemin de Traverse, où ils se croisent furtivement les uns après les autres.

Partie 2 :

Les courses sont terminées, il est maintenant temps de monter à bord du Poudlard Express.

Jack, après avoir réussi à s'arracher des bras de sa mère, se retrouve dans le même compartiment que Fred et George Weasley, des jumeaux. Mérida, elle, est dans un wagon où elle ne connaît personne mais ceux présents, membres de différentes maisons, essaient de la convaincre que la leur est la meilleure.

Quant à Harold et Raiponce, qui avaient fait connaissance chez Mme Guipure, ils décident de faire le voyage ensemble, accompagnés par Cédric Diggory.

Arrivés à Poudlard, le Choixpeau envoie nos quatre héros dans différentes maisons : Jack à Serpentard, Mérida à Gryffondor, Raiponce à Serdaigle et Harold à Poufsouffle.

Jack devient ami avec Marius Dixon, un jeune sang-pur et prend en grippe, pour une raison inconnue, Harold. Raiponce se découvre une passion pour l'exploration du château et Harold et Mérida, qui se rencontrent dans la forêt interdite par hasard, décident d'explorer cette dernière ensemble.

On découvre que Jack « cohabite » avec quelque chose, qu'il nomme « la Voix ». Celle-ci, qui considère qu'Harold est un tueur, comme sa famille spécialisée dans la chasse au dragon, le harcèle sans cesse, prenant même le contrôle du corps de Jack.

Mais Harold ourdit sa vengeance.

Partie 3 :

Premières vacances d'été pour nos quatre élèves. Du côté de Jack, c'est l'ennui total : sa sœur l'a abandonné pour Jamie, son nouvel ami. Mérida, quant à elle, n'en peut plus de sa mère qui la force à ingérer des tonnes de connaissances.

De son côté, Harold s'est arrangé pour ne pas devoir participer à l'entrainement dragon sans que son père ne l'apprenne. Quant à Raiponce, que sa mère garde enfermée à l'intérieur, elle se lie d'amitié avec Flynn, un jeune orphelin qui lui fait passer des mots via une fenêtre.

À la rentrée, les choses reprennent leurs cours. Une seule petite chose : Raiponce intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, en tant que Poursuiveuse.

Peu après, Harold trouve le sortilège qu'il lui faut pour sa vengeance, mais est en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Mérida, avec qui il doit visiter la Forêt Interdite. Malheureusement, les enfants vont trop loin et se font attaquer par une acromentule, une araignée géante qui sera tuée par Firenze, un centaure.

Un peu plus tard, c'est le premier match de Raiponce, qui doit affronter l'équipe de Serpentard. Malheureusement, les Serdaigles perdent le match.

Noël arrive enfin. C'est le moment de se retrouver en famille.

Jack, pour sa part, reçoit tout le clan Frost chez lui, dont l'Héritière du Clan, Elsa d'Arendelle.

Chez Harold, Noël se nomme Snoggeltog et consiste en un immense banquet. Mais en pleine nuit, le jeune garçon se rend dans la forêt, où il rencontre une dryade. On apprend par ailleurs que la mère du jeune Haddock en était une elle aussi.

Pour Mérida, Noël est ennuyeux, car ce n'est qu'un dîner avec la famille proche. Mais le meilleur moment de la soirée, c'est quand sa mère raconte l'histoire de Mor'du et d'Arthur Dunbroch.

Et enfin, chez Raiponce, Noël n'est pas une fête joyeuse. Sa mère a refusé que Flynn vienne le passer avec elle pour que la jeune fille ne soit pas toute seule, comme les autres années. Désobéissant à sa mère, elle fait entrer le garçon. Un peu plus tard, il se coupe et Raiponce dévoile ses pouvoirs utilisant ses cheveux pour le soigner. Effrayé, le garçon s'enfuit, mais est rattrapé par Gothel, qui lui lance un sortilège d'oubli.

Il est maintenant temps de retourner à Poudlard. D'un côté, Mérida accepte une proposition que Raiponce, qui est sa voisine de métamorphose, lui avait faite. D'un autre, Harold lance son sort à Jack, avec l'aide d'une magie « sauvage » qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Le jeune Frost devient invisible et intangible aux yeux de tous.

Perturbé, le Serpentard erre à travers le château, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait le voir. Si, au début, il s'amuse de ses nouvelles capacités, il perd vite pied. La Voix en profite et se révèle alors, se faisant appeler Jack Frost. Elle prend le contrôle de Jack pendant plusieurs jours, faisant souffler une tempête de neige sur le château.

Quand Jack reprend le contrôle, il finit par se rendre compte qu'Harold peut le voir et décide de rester avec lui, ce qui embête bien le jeune gallois, qui ne peut même plus se balader dans la forêt avec Mérida. Cependant, il est intrigué par le jeune Overland, qui lui montre une toute autre facette que celle de son harceleur personnel.

D'un autre côté, Dumbledore, qui avait espéré que tout rentre dans l'ordre tout seul entre les deux garçons, s'agace et prend les choses en mains. Il révèle à Jack que c'est Harold qui lui a lancé le sort. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne peut pas inverser le processus : il va falloir attendre.

Mérida et Raiponce, elles, continuent leurs recherches. On apprend que leur fameux projet est de devenir Animagus. Cela est possible grâce aux notes des Maraudeurs que Raiponce a trouvé quelques mois auparavant.

Cependant, ce n'est en rien facile : la potion de chamanisme nécessaire est horriblement compliquée et fait douter Mérida quant à leur capacité à y parvenir. Pour remédier à cela, Raiponce propose d'intégrer un nouveau membre au Projet : Jack Overland.

Ce dernier n'est toujours pas redevenu visible, mais lui et Harold sont parvenus à apprendre à vivre ensemble. Lors d'un match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui verra la victoire des serpents, Jack redevient visible, ne gardant que des cheveux blancs comme séquelle du sortilège.

Les choses redeviennent comme avant entre les deux garçons, les agressions en moins.

Durant un match de Quidditch, Raiponce fait une chute de balai et manque de révéler ses pouvoirs à tout Poudlard. Harold trouve un œuf dans la forêt interdite et Mérida ne veut pas rentrer chez elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà un premier résumé. J'en ferai un à chaque fin de partie, sous le nom « d'interlude ».

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre 14 : Histoires de famille, part 1

A lundi !


	18. Chapitre 14 : Histoires de famille (1)

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**ATTENTION :** Je vais souligner une évidence : la fiction se passe en Angleterre, les personnages parlent donc anglais, à la base. Cependant, une partie du chapitre se passe en France. Les mots en _italique_ sont donc des mots en français. Aussi, ces phrases en français comporteront des fautes grosses comme des maisons, un des perso essayant tant bien que mal de le parler.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Emmawh pour la magnifique image de couverture du Projet A qu'elle m'a offert pour mes 20 ans !

Merci à Emmawh, Coralinda, Philou et DeadlyFury, pour leurs reviews sur un chapitre pour lequel je n'en attendais pas !

Merci à Lyans, qui m'a rajouté en tant qu'auteur favori (j'en rougi encore), à Embellina pour avoir rajouté la fiction en « follow » et à AmyBlight, qui a rajouté le Projet A dans ses follows et ses favoris, ainsi que moi-même dans ses auteurs favoris (là aussi, je rougis ^^)

Coralinda : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis content que le réusmé te soit utile.

Philou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour la pudeur chez les garçons, je suppose que ça dépend des personnes, comme un peu près tout. Pour avoir subi les vestiaires de gym durant 6 ans, je t'assure que la notion de pudeur est TRÈS variable ^^. Je fais des études pour faire prof, ce qui me donne pas mal de boulot. Ca explique entre autre le passage à un rythme bihebdomadaire de publication. Et merci pour tes compliments !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Quatrième partie : Un pour tous, et tous pour un !**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 14 : Histoires de famille, part 1**

« - Jack ! Jack ! Lève-toi, il va bientôt arriver ! piailla une petite voix aigüe.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Emma.

- Mais Jaaaaaack, maman m'a dit de te réveiller, sinon elle venait le faire elle-même. »

La menace fit rapidement effet. Doucement, parce qu'il n'était quand même « que » 9h30 du matin, Jack se dépatouilla des couvertures, laissant apparaître ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Grognon, il tira ses jambes du lit, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Se regardant dans le miroir, il eut droit, comme tous les matins, à une réflexion de ce dernier.

« - Vous avez ce matin encore une allure divine, très cher.

- Cesse donc de te moquer de moi, vieux bout de métal. Si j'étais majeur, je te ferai taire d'un coup de baguette.

- Ohlàlà, serait-on de mauvais poil ? Faites attention, vous allez vous faire des cheveux blancs ! Que dirait votre mère ? »

D'un geste las, le jeune homme recouvrit, comme chaque jour, le miroir d'un essuie de bain. Ca ne le rendait peut-être pas muet mais au moins, on entendait plus qu'un son étouffé.

Se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, Jack se fit la réflexion qu'il savait très bien ce que dirait sa mère à propos de probables cheveux blancs. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas su se défaire des effets secondaires du sort de disparition et qu'il arborait donc toujours une tignasse couleur de neige.

Cela avait eu pour effet de faire hurler sa mère à la sortie du train. Sous le regard goguenard de la moitié de Poudlard et autant de parents d'élèves, elle lui avait crié dessus, hurlant que dès qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison, elle se chargerait elle-même d'enlever cette horrible coloration et qu'il n'était pas près de voir la fin de la punition qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette nouvelle couleur, elle l'avait empoigné avant de le trainer vers la sortie. Arrivée à la maison et suite à la constatation que la coloration ne s'en allait pas peu importe le nombre de shampoings, elle avait même sorti la paire de ciseaux. Heureusement, son grand-père, parti dans un fou rire monumental depuis que l'engueulade avait commencé, s'était repris et avait expliqué la situation à sa bru(1) qui, apparemment, n'avait pas était mise au courant des effets indésirables survenus avec la réapparition de Jack.

Sortant de la cabine, il se sécha rapidement, tout en continuant à réfléchir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tira sans réfléchir sur l'essuie couvrant le miroir, histoire d'essuyer ses cheveux.

« - Ooooh, mais c'est que le jeune monsieur commence à avoir du poil au torse !

- La ferme », répondit Jack, en rougissant.

Il s'habilla, puis retourna dans sa chambre, où se trouvait encore Emma.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Maman m'a dit de bien surveiller que tu ne te rendormes pas.

- T'es vraiment une chieuse, quand tu t'y mets. »

En voyant l'étincelle de malice qu'il redoutait d'ordinaire briller dans le regard de sa petite sœur, il sut qu'il avait fait une bourde. La fillette commença à aspirer une grande quantité d'air.

« - Emma, non, je… tenta-t-il vainement.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! JACK IL DIT DES GROS MOTS !

- JACKSON OVERLAND ! Cesse d'embêter ta sœur et descend TOUT DE SUITE ! Ton oncle va bientôt arriver avec notre invité. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, Jack jeta un regard noir à sa sœur.

« - Ca se paiera, siffla-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois », rétorqua la fillette, avant de s'en aller en sautillant.

L'adolescent continua sa route, tout en se disant qu'il ne devait probablement pas être normal pour une petite fille d'avoir ce taux de machiavélisme à 6 ans.

À peine eut-il atteint le bas des escaliers que la sonnette retentit au travers de la maison.

« - Jack ? Va ouvrir, veux-tu ? », demanda Tatiana, depuis la cuisine.

Sachant que la question n'offrait aucune possibilité de refus, Jack se dépêcha de s'exécuter. Sur le seuil se tenait Edward Cygnus, aussi raide que d'habitude. À ses côtés, un jeune garçon, peut-être de l'âge d'Emma, avec des cheveux clairs et un corps en fil de fer qui avait l'air prêt à se briser.

« - Ah, Jack. J'ai cru que tu étais encore endormi, vu le temps que tu as mis à ouvrir cette porte. Il va falloir apprendre à être un peu plus rapide, à l'avenir, se contenta de dire Edward en guise de bonjour.

- Bonjour, mon oncle. Je vous promets d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois, répondit-il habitué.

- Comme à chaque fois, et comme d'habitude, je serais déçu à ma prochaine visite, soupira l'homme. Bien. Jack, je te présente Valery Lunanoff, que j'ai été chercher en Allemagne. C'est le nouveau membre du Clan. J'ai profité du voyage pour lui lancer un sort de polyglottisme(2). Valery, je te présente Jackson Overland, le second du Clan et, même si l'on pourrait en douter, le membre le plus puissant après l'héritière. C'est avec son aide que je vais t'apprendre les bases. »

Faisant fi des paroles blessantes de son oncle, l'habitude aidant, Jack s'accroupit à hauteur du petit garçon.

« - Bonjour Valery. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le garçonnet, apparemment effrayé, se contenta de mettre son pouce en bouche et de serrer la jambe du pantalon d'Edward, qui lui jeta un regard agacé.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Jack se contenta de tendre doucement la main. Il avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais on ne pouvait pas lui enlever le don qu'il avait avec les enfants.

« - Tu dois avoir faim, après ce long voyage, continua l'adolescent, en tendant toujours la main. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi jusqu'au salon ? Ma mère a préparé de quoi manger. »

Hésitant, l'enfant décrocha doucement sa main du pantalon, avant de prendre celle de Jack. Libéré de l'emprise, Edward tenta de défaire les plis apparus sur le vêtement, avant de se tourner vers Jack.

« - Je vais vous laisser. Je repasserai demain, pour commencer l'entrainement. Soyez près à 9h tapante.

- Bien mon… » commença Jack.

Mais, dans un tournoiement vif, l'homme avait déjà disparu.

« - Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps. » Sur ce, Jack emmena le nouvel arrivant vers la cuisine.

La journée passa doucement. Valery fit d'abord connaissance avec Tatiana, puis avec Emma, qui le kidnappa une partie de la matinée car il était maintenant officiellement son « Nouveau meilleur ami ». La fillette avait d'ailleurs menacé Jack de le remplacer dans le rôle du grand frère, le garçonnet s'étant révélé âgé de 8 ans, s'il n'était pas plus gentil avec elle. Enfin, au moment du souper, la rencontre avec North se fit. Au départ, le gigantesque vieux barbu provoqua une peur bleue chez Valery, qui se réfugia derrière les jambes de Jack en mettant une nouvelle fois son pouce en bouche, ce qui, apparemment, traduisait la peur chez lui. Enfin, Jack le supposait, vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

Heureusement, le don de Jack avec les enfants ne venait pas de nulle part. North avait cette même capacité, mais pas d'une manière tout à fait identique : les enfants, une fois habitués à sa taille, ne décollaient plus de ses genoux, allez savoir pourquoi.

Quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, se fut à Jack de mettre au lit le garçonnet, qui serait apparemment sa charge pendant les vacances. Comme avec Emma, qui partageait d'ailleurs sa chambre avec le nouvel arrivant, il le borda avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« - Si je te racontais une histoire ? » demanda-t-il, en espérant enfin une réponse à haute voix.

Les attentes de l'adolescent furent vaines. Le petit Allemand se contenta de le fixer. Comme aucune réponse ne vint, Jack se leva.

« - Je suppose que tu n'en veux pas, alors », fit-il, en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

Sa technique marcha, vu qu'il sentit très vite une main le retenir au niveau de la manche.

« - Eh bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

De nouveau, seul un regard appuyé lui répondit.

« - Si tu veux une histoire, il va falloir la demander. Même dans ta langue, si tu veux. Alors, je t'en raconte une ? »

Une nouvelle fois, pas de réponse. Lassé, Jack s'apprêtait à se lever quand…

« - S'il-te-plaît, fit une voix un peu enrouée, marquée d'un léger accent.

-Ah, tu vois que tu peux ! Bon, si je te racontais l'histoire de Jack Frost ? C'est le fondateur de notre Clan. Ça te va ?

- Oui. »

S'installant confortablement, Jack débuta son histoire.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux enfants étaient profondément endormis. S'assurant qu'ils étaient bien mis, Jack rejoignit sa propre chambre. Il allait devoir se lever tôt demain.

Pourtant au milieu de la nuit, un mouvement le réveilla.

« - Valery ? dit-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Cauchemar, murmura le garçonnet. Peux dormir ici ? »

Jack soupira.

« - Bon, allez, viens. Mais je te préviens, je ronfle. »

Le petit garçon ne répondit même pas, se contentant de se glisser sous les draps. Prêt à se rendormir, Jack éteignit la lumière, ce qui provoqua un cri de la part de son compagnon de chambre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il faut laisser la lumière. Sinon, les cauchemars viennent.

- Il te faut une veilleuse, en gros. Attends là cinq minutes ».

Se levant, l'adolescent partit fouiller dans un tiroir.

« - Voilà qui devrait nous aider, en brandissant une petite veilleuse en forme de lune. »

Il la brancha, puis se recoucha.

« - Bon, allez, on dort maintenant. Bonne nuit, Veilleuse, dit-il en répétant son vieux rituel d'enfance, lorsque cette petite lampe éclairait sa chambre le soir venu.

- C'est moi Veilleuse ? demanda Valery

- Non, c'est…

- J'aime bien. Veilleuse (3)… fit-il, avant de s'endormir aussi sec.

Jack se fit la remarque que les vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le vent soufflait sur les côtes de Ploumanac'h. Une violente pluie estivale, aussi intense que courte, venait de s'abattre sur la plage, ce qui expliquait l'absence de présence humaine sur le sable. Enfin, absence… Pas tout à fait.

Le long du rivage, sautant de rochers en rochers, une jeune fille se baladait. Elle portait une de ces robes légères qui semblent avoir été créées pour n'offrir aucune résistance au vent, claquant derrière la jeune fille, tout comme l'immense tresse blonde de cette dernière.

Raiponce aimait les grandes vacances. Souvent, mais pas chaque fois, sa mère prétextait des envies de voyage et l'emmenait avec elle, dans le but d'aller chercher des ingrédients à droite et à gauche. La sorcière louait une petite maison, qu'elle bardait consciencieusement de sorts discrets et y laissait sa fille pendant qu'elle faisait son « marché ».

Heureusement, le sort de scellement, celui-là même qui empêchait Raiponce de sortir de chez elle, n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des sorts discrets. Sa mère, évidemment, ne lui avait jamais dit, croyant qu'elle n'oserait pas franchir le seuil de la porte. Mais la jeune fille avait vite découvert cette faille dans le système et profitait alors de ses vacances, allant se balader un peu partout dès que sa mère s'en allait. Il fallait juste faire bien attention à rentrer à temps mais à part ça, elle avait presque l'impression de vivre une vie normale, le temps de quelques semaines.

Cette année, la destination avait été la Bretagne, et plus précisément les falaises de granit rose. Non seulement pour la précieuse roche qui servait pour la préparation de potions de désenvoutement, mais aussi pour les plumes et autres morceaux des oiseaux rares nichant sur les Sept-îles. Autant dire que Gothel n'était pas souvent là.

Tout cela expliquait pourquoi Raiponce sautillait de rochers en rochers, chose qui aurait probablement déclenché un infarctus chez sa mère, sans se préoccuper du risque de tomber. Elle faisait du Quidditch, perchée sur un morceau de bois magique à des dizaines de mètres du sol, ce n'était pas un champ de cailloux mouillés qui allait lui faire peur.

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis une semaine, elle n'errait pas sans but. Non, aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous, sur un morceau de plage entre deux éperons rocheux. Un endroit presque secret, si on exceptait la villa qui la surplombait. D'ailleurs, elle était arrivée.

À l'autre bout de la plage, une ombre attendait. Une ombre qu'elle connaissait bien.

« - Alexandre ! Alex ! Je suis là ! »

Le jeune garçon, aussi brun qu'elle était blonde, se retourna vers elle. Maintenant plus proche, elle put le voir sourire de toutes ses dents, comme il faisait à chaque fois.

« - Raiponce, _je suis content que tu sois venue._

- _Est-ce que…(3) je ai rater un rendez-vous une fois ?_ répondit la jeune fille, dans un français approximatif.

- _« Est-ce que j'ai déjà raté un de nos rendez-vous ? »_, corrigea le jeune homme, qui tentait de lui apprendre la langue de Molière.

- _« Est-ce que j'ai déjà raté un de nos rendez-vous »_, répéta-t-elle docilement.

- C'est bien, reprit-il en anglais. Tu t'améliores.

- Cette langue est horriblement compliquée. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment marchent toutes ces conjugaisons. Quelle idée d'en avoir autant.

_- Je suis bien d'accord. Je parle français depuis ma naissance et j'ai toujours du mal. Mais on va pas parler d'école pendant nos vacances, non ? _

- _Puis… Peux-tu répéter plus lent ?_

- _« Plus lentement »_, corrigea-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- _Peux-tu répéter plus lentement ? _

- Pas de problèmes. _Que…veux-tu…faire ?_

-_ Je ne sais pas_… _Parler ?_

- Très bien. Parle-moi de ton pays. Comment c'est, l'Angleterre ? »

Les deux jeunes gens étendirent la couverture apportée par le garçon, avant de s'allonger dessus. Une fois installée, Raiponce commença à parler.

« - Oh, ce n'est pas très différent d'ici, dit-elle en reprenant sa langue natale. J'habite à Canterbury, près de la côte. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose et même s'il s'en passait, ma mère refuse que je sorte hors de la maison. Elle trouve que c'est trop dangereux.

- _Et ici, elle te laisse sortir ?_

- Non. Mais elle est chercheuse, elle est rarement à la maison qu'on loue, alors j'en profite pour me promener. Et toi, parle-moi de la France.

- _Eh bien, j'habite Paris, la capitale, _dit-il en parlant lentement, pour que Raiponce puisse facilement comprendre. _C'est loin d'être aussi chouette qu'on le dit, mais je crois que c'est parce que j'ai pris l'habitude de ce que les gens trouvent merveilleux. À Paris, les gens sont tout le temps nerveux, ils n'ont jamais le temps. Et je viens ici chaque année, parce que mon père est fan de géologie. »_

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de parler durant un long moment, avant que Raiponce n'avise sa montre. Déjà 15H ! Sa mère ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

« - Je suis désolée, Alexandre, mais je dois partir. Sinon, ma mère va se rendre compte de mon absence.

- Pas de problème. Je te raccompagne. »

D'un pas vif, habitué qu'il était à se balader sur les rochers, le jeune homme se mit en route vers la plage qui se trouvait le long de la résidence de son amie, cette dernière le suivant quelques pas plus loin.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, les deux compagnons arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier qui permettait de quitter le sable pour le tarmac, l'endroit où ils se quittaient chaque jour.

« - Eh bien, à demain ? demanda Alexandre, légèrement incertain.

- Même heure, même endroit ?

- Ouais !

- D'accord, à demain alors, dit la jeune fille, avant de commencer à s'en aller.

- Raiponce ! s'exclama soudain son ami.

- Oui ? » fit-elle en se retournant.

Alexandre l'attrapa doucement par le bras, puis lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de presque s'enfuir en courant, laissant là la jeune fille sur place.

Un peu perturbée, Raiponce rentra chez elle, en repensant à ce que venait de faire son ami. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassée ? Sans narcissisme, elle se savait mignonne. Du moins c'était ce que les gens disaient. Et lui n'était pas laid non plus. Mais était-il amoureux d'elle ? Et elle, était-elle amoureuse ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle trouvait de réponse. Mais la jeune fille se disait que ça valait peut-être la peine de tenter le coup.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte se refermer.

« - Raiponce ? Tu es là ma chérie ?

- Euh, oui, dans le salon, Mère.

- Encore en train de lire ? C'est bien. Tu as passé une bonne journée.

- Très bonne, Mère. Et vous-même ?

- Ah, j'ai rencontré un charmant homme, sorcier lui aussi, qui s'était offert une journée pour visiter les Sept-îles. Mais il m'a dit être venu ici surtout pour le granit rose et m'a appris quelques petites choses sur son utilisation. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de rentrer pour essayer tout cela.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit doucement la jeune fille. Retournez-vous dans les îles demain ?

- Raiponce… Ne me fais pas cet air-là ! Tu sais que je t'emmènerais si je le pouvais. Mais c'est bien trop dangereux. Il pourrait t'arriver tout et n'importe quoi, tu es bien plus en sécurité ici.

- Si vous le dites, Mère, murmura la blonde, secrètement ravie de l'absence de la plus âgée.

- Allez, cesse de bouder et regarde ce que je t'ai ramené ! fit la sorcière en sortant un petit pot de son sac.

- De la peinture de coquillage ! Où avez-vous… ?

- Un petit marchand sur le port.

- Merci, Mère, répondit la jeune fille, en serrant Gothel dans ses bras, avant de partir dans la cuisine, pour préparer le dîner.

Le lendemain, Raiponce se hâta de retourner à la crique. Sans surprise, elle trouva son ami, assis sur le sable.

« - _Bonjour Alexandre._

_- Sa-Salut. Tu… Tu vas bien ? Tu sais, je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû… »_

Un peu désarçonnée par l'attitude du garçon, Raiponce, gavée de romans à l'eau-de-rose, fit la seule chose qui lui semblait crédible.

Elle l'embrassa. Bon, pas un baiser baveux digne du film, un simple contact des lèvres. Mais cela suffit à faire taire Alexandre.

« - _Pourquoi tu… Alors hier, tu as aimé ? »_

La jeune fille se contenta de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du Parisien, en maudissant le moment. Où était le couché de soleil qui lui aurait permis d'échapper aux questions ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle en avait envie. Fallait-il qu'elle se lance dans un discours éperdu d'amour pour que le jeune homme accepte ?

Heureusement pour elle, Alexandre se contenta de passer son bras par-dessus son épaule et de regarder la mer. Apparemment, lui aussi avait lu un peu trop de romans à l'eau-de-rose.

Fondamentalement, peu de choses changèrent après cette mise en couple. Raiponce ayant treize ans et Alexandre à peine quatorze, ils se contentaient de se balader, de se tenir la main et, à une fréquence plutôt rare, le jeune homme posait ses lèvres sur celles de Raiponce, un bref instant.

Les doutes du début s'évanouirent rapidement. La jeune fille aimait bien son compagnon. Il était gentil, la faisait rire et faisait attention à elle. Il ne lui parlait jamais de sa mère et n'attendait pas d'elle un comportement modèle. Peu lui importait si elle se roulait dans le sable. Après tout, il faisait pareil.

Mais le mois de juillet toucha à sa fin. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« - _Je pars demain_, dit Alexandre.

- Je sais.

_- Quoi ? _

- Tu me l'avais dit au début des vacances.

_- Ah. Tu sais… Je pense que l'on ne va pas pouvoir continuer à être, euh, ensemble._

- Ca aussi, je sais, répondit doucement l'anglaise.

- Et c'est tout ce que cela te fait ?

- On s'en doute depuis le début : j'habite au Royaume-Uni et toi en France. Il ne faut pas être devin pour se douter que ça n'allait pas être possible.

- Oh. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent assis sur ce qui était devenu leur plage personnelle.

« - Dis,… commença Raiponce.

- Hum ?

- T'as pas envie de faire autre chose que rester là ? Tu t'en vas demain, autant profiter de ce qu'il reste de la journée.

- Pas faux. »

Les deux amoureux se relevèrent. La journée s'écoula doucement, balancée entre balades sur le long de la plage, glaces sur la digue, promenades dans la ville et enfin, retour sur leur plage privée.

« - Je… Je suppose que l'on ne se reverra plus pendant longtemps, alors, dit Alexandre, en essayant de contenir ses larmes, ''Parce qu'un garçon ne pleure pas''

- Je suppose, murmura Raiponce contre l'épaule du garçon.

- Alors… Au revoir ?

- Oui. Au revoir », fit-elle, en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, assise sur un rocher, elle le regarda s'en aller. Deux semaines après leur premier baiser, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Malgré leur « Au revoir », ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Sur ces pensées, elle retourna à la maison que sa mère louait. Cette dernière ne tarderait pas à revenir.

Deux jours plus tard, Raiponce quitta le climat humide de Bretagne pour retrouver celui tout aussi humide de la côte anglaise. Il restait un mois de vacances avant la rentrée. Et elle sentait que cela allait être long.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) « bru » est un mot pour « belle-fille » dans le sens « femme du fils ». Apparemment, c'est moins connu que ce que je ne croyais.

(2) Je suis tout à fait d'accord, ce mot est moche. J'ai voulu mettre « polyglottie », qui sonne un peu mieux, mais ça n'existe pas, au contraire de polyglottisme. Si vous ne connaissez pas le sens de ce mot, Google est votre ami )

(3) J'avoue, Valery (ou Veilleuse) est directement inspiré de « Nightlight », un personnage des livres des Gardiens de l'Enfance. Je ne les ai personnellement jamais lus, mais j'ai déjà vu Nightlight (qui se traduit en français par « Veilleuse ») dans plusieurs fics et je m'aide de son article wiki. Si vous avez des informations dessus, n'hésitez pas à me les passer, je compte le faire réapparaître assez souvent.

(4) Selon une prof de néerlandais que j'ai eu il y a des années, les anglophones adorent la formulation « Est-ce que… » et la sortent dès qu'il ont une question, avant de réfléchir à la fin de leur phrase.

Bon, c'est un petit chapitre, mais si je mets la partie d'Harold et celle de Mérida en plus, il va être beaucoup trop long à mon goût. De plus, j'avoue ne pas avoir le temps, étant donné que je suis en plein examen. La deuxième partie sera exceptionnellement publiée lundi prochain.

À la base, il devait avoir encore plus de trucs dans la partie de Jack (dont la légende de Jack Frost en entier et un entraînement avec Edward Cygnus), mais sa partie est déjà bien assez conséquente comme cela. On reverra donc ces scènes plus tard.

Et j'espère ne pas avoir fait dans le gnangnan avec Raiponce. J'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment pour introduire les premiers ébats amoureux et que notre petite blonde était le meilleur candidat (parce que Harold est timide, Jack est égocentrique et que Mérida… Mérida !).

3673 mots.


	19. Chapitre 14' : Histoires de famille (2)

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**ATTENTION : **Une partie de ce chapitre contient de la violence décrite. Quand je dis violence, on va dans le sang, même si c'est léger. Cependant, ceux à l'imagination fertile risquent des images un peu choc.s Soyez prévenu.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Emmawh, qui m'a donné l'idée pour « Comment donner la parole au cheval ».

Merci à Aangelik, Isis Nephtys (qui fut aussi « Guest » pendant 10 minutes ^^), Emmawh, Philou, Plume 1304 (x2) et Coralinda pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi à Mr. Insom, qui a posté une review sur « Valse à quatre temps » et qui, je le sais, lit aussi le Projet A.

Merci à Willifred pour sa mise en follow et favori. J'espère bientôt pouvoir connaître ce que tu penses de la fic.

Plume 1304, en tant que 100è review (dire qu'elle fut aussi ma première review), a le droit de me lancer un défi dans le fandom. Plume, je t'attends. Parce OUI, on a dépassé le 100 REVIEWS ! Merci à vous, franchement.

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Je suis content que Valéry, le miroir et tout cela te plaisent. Et tu serais étonnée du niveau en orthographe et en grammaire, et même en écriture générale, de certains de mes camarades futur-profs.

Coralinda : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Qu'est-ce qui te manque dans le chapitre précédent ? C'est le fait qu'il soit relativement tranquille par rapport aux autres ou c'est tout autre chose ? Et je connaissais le truc de like/love (c'est dur de s'y faire quand on a une langue où l'on dit « je t'aime » pour plusieurs sentiments). C'est vrai que j'aurai pu l'introduire ici ^^ Par contre, si j'ai bien compris, tu voudrais qu'Harold compare la relation qu'il a avec Jack et celle qu'il a avec Mérida ? Je peux essayer de faire ça, même si ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Puis-je te demander la raison d'une telle demande ?

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 14 : Histoires de famille, part 2**

Au cœur de la forêt d'Écosse, un couple d'oiseaux s'envola, effrayé. À raison, au vu de la flèche qui venait de se planter à à peine un mètre d'eux, auprès d'une dizaine d'autres. Quelle idée de s'installer à côté d'un moignon de branche d'arbre déjà transpercé de part en part aussi.

Au sol, Mérida laissa sortir une exclamation de joie, avant d'entreprendre l'ascension de l'arbre. Il ne lui restait pas assez de flèches en bon état, depuis que sa mère avait décidé de couper les vivres à ce niveau, pour qu'elle puisse se permettre d'en perdre une.

Une fois de retour au sol, elle tira un papier et un crayon de sa poche, avant de marquer une série de chiffre.

« - Alors, 67 hier et aujourd'hui…. 59 pour les huit premières cibles et 9 points pour celle-ci ça me fait… 68 ! Record battu ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Angus ? »

Le cheval, qui n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant de céder à l'appel de l'herbe grasse et tendre qui poussait un peu plus loin, redressa la tête avant de lancer à la jeune fille un regard qui devait probablement signifier : « Tant que tu n'oublies pas mon avoine tantôt, tu peux bien faire les points que tu veux ». C'était sûrement ce qu'il voulait dire à la base, mais bien loin que ce que sa propriétaire comprit.

« - Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, fit-elle. C'est mieux mais je peux encore m'améliorer. À dix points par cibles, je devrais pouvoir faire au moins 80.

- Brrrrr (1), répondit Angus, ce qui voulait plus ou moins dire « Tu penses que je peux me risquer à goûter cette délicate fleur violette ou est-elle probablement infecte et, de surcroit, mortelle ? »(2)

- Mouais, t'as raison, il me reste deux semaines. Bon, ça te dit une balade jusqu'aux Chutes de Feu ? Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas été jusque-là. »

Comme à son habitude, le cheval ne répondit pas autrement que par un « brrr » supplémentaire, signifiant cette fois-ci : « Je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix en la matière, alors du moment que tu ne m'obliges pas à escalader le pilier, je m'en tamponne le coquillage ». Question de capacité phonique. Et comme qui ne dit mot consent, « brrr » n'étant pas un mot à proprement parlé, l'écossaise enfourcha l'animal, avant de prendre la direction des grandes chutes d'eau.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait au pied de celle-ci, dans une ambiance rendue quasi-mystique par la brume provoquée par les chutes.

Cela faisait bien un an qu'elle n'avait pu se rendre jusqu'ici, alors que cela avait été son lieu de destination préféré depuis l'époque où elle avait pu partir à cheval seule. Mais maintenant que sa mère s'était mise en tête de lui donner cours TOUS les jours, sans même lui laisser l'occasion de récupérer un jour ou deux par semaine, et pire, pour une raison obscure, l'étiquette et des cours de maintien supplémentaires s'étaient rajoutés au cursus. Autant dire qu'elle pouvait contempler les cataractes une fois toutes les lunes rousses.

Même aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas censée être là. Hier, elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir sortir faire du cheval non plus. Heureusement, quelques gâteaux suffisaient à marchander l'aide de ses trois petits frères, qui mettaient un bordel monstrueux et distrayaient leur mère le temps nécessaire à Mérida pour s'enfuir.

Penser à sa mère la fit revenir à ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé le matin même. Revivre la scène la fit frissonner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Mérida, ma chérie, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença Élinor.

- Une grande nouvelle ? Ne me dites pas que je vais être une nouvelle fois grande sœur !

- Pardon ? Non ! Voyons, ma chérie, que vas-tu là imaginer ? Ce que je voulais t'annoncer, c'est que ton futur fiancé va venir dîner au château ce soir !

- QUOI ?

- Une dame de la haute société ne dit pas « Quoi ? » mais « Pardon ? »

- Pardon ?

- C'est mieux. J'ai dit que ton futur fiancé va venir dîner ici. En fait, ton père et moi-même ne savons pas encore qui, parmi les fils McGuffin, MacIntosh et Dingwall, va être ton fiancé, mais ces trois illustres familles ont répondu positivement à notre demande.

- Mais mère, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Je ne peux pas quoi, Mérida ?

- Je veux dire… Fiancer les gens entre eux sans demander leur avis, c'est d'un autre âge !

- Je ne vois pas le problème. Ton père et moi-même ne nous connaissions pas avant notre mariage et il a gagné ma main à la loyale. Tu vois bien qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux.

- Eh bien je refuse !

- Je te demande pardon, jeune fille ?

- Je refuse de me marier à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et que je n'apprécie peut-être même pas pour une histoire de traditions.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Vendredi, ton fiancé sera officiellement choisi et tu l'épouseras à la fin de tes études à Poudlard. Point, à la ligne. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mérida avait bugé au moment même où sa mère avait abordé le thème du mariage. Et avait fini par s'enfuir, montant sur Angus et allant se perdre dans les bois qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Même maintenant, plusieurs heures après la conversation, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle savait sa mère plutôt conservatrice, surtout sur le rôle de la femme, à savoir agir dans l'ombre et pour « le plus grand bien de la famille ». Mais de là à lier sa propre fille à un inconnu via un mariage forcé…

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer comment serait sa vie de femme mariée. Finirait-elle comme sa mère ? Hautaine, moralisatrice et surtout, criarde ?

« - Mérida ! »

Quand on parle du loup…

« - Je me doutais bien que je te trouverai ici. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de t'enfuir ainsi ?

- Mère, je…

- Pas d'excuses. Il est presque trois heures de l'après-midi et nos invités arrivent à six heures tapantes. Hors de question que tu te présentes à ton fiancé comme cela. Suis-moi, maintenant. »

Sur ces mots elle empoigna sa fille, prit la bride d'Angus de l'autre main, avant de se diriger vers le château.

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour Mérida. Elle dut d'abord se faire récurer de fond en comble par une des nounous de ses frères, sa mère ne lui faisant pas confiance quant au récurage des ongles et autres petites choses de ce style. Après ce moment atrocement embarrassant, ce fut l'heure des essayages.

Élinor fit enfiler à sa fille un nombre incalculable de robes, essayant de décider laquelle serait à la fois assez sobre, signe de richesse, élégante, raffinée, pas trop osée et surtout, en bon état. N'allez pas croire que la jeune fille ne recevait jamais de vêtement, on lui refaisait presque une garde-robe entière chaque année. Seulement, une robe n'était pas faite pour survivre à des escapades dans les bois, ce qui expliquait l'état misérable de la plupart d'entre elles. Et n'étant pas couturière qui veut, il fallait donc se rabattre sur celles encore en état de servir.

Après une bonne heure, la lady arrêta son choix sur une robe verte achetée en début d'année. Elle avait était prévue pour laisser de la place aux formes que la jeune fille pourrait développer dans les temps à venir, mais une épingle habilement dissimulée par la chevelure rousse de Mérida permit de resserrer un peu le corsage.

La séance coiffure, quant à elle, fut vite réglée, les cheveux devant rester lâche pour pouvoir cacher la fameuse épingle. Pour une fois que l'adolescente échappait à cet horrible bout de tissu qui comprimait ses cheveux contre son crâne, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite. Et apparemment, Lady Dunbroch avait tout prévu.

Fergus, en tant qu'hôte et chef de famille, siégeait en bout de table, les armoiries dans le dos et la grande porte face à lui. À sa droite, Élinor, en tant qu'épouse et à sa gauche, son aînée. Les trois petits derniers, officiellement trop jeunes, même si c'était plus par rapport au risque qu'ils représentaient à eux trois, avaient été excusés et séjournaient donc dans leur chambre, en compagnie d'une nounou qui allait probablement quitter son poste avant la fin de la soirée.

À gauche de Élinor se trouvait le seigneur(3) MacIntosh, accompagné par son fils, Gauthier, deux hommes qui se ressemblaient forts, grands, maigres avec une version noires des cheveux de Mérida sur la tête, mais en moins long.

Ensuite venait le seigneur McGuffin, un homme qui avait plus ou moins la même carrure et la même bedaine que Fergus, mais une bonne trentaine de centimètres en moins. Son fils, Edward, siégeait à sa droite. Aussi costaud que son père mais dix fois plus timide.

Enfin venait le seigneur Dingwall, un petit homme à la calvitie avancée, très vulgaire, ce qui expliquait que Élinor l'ait placé le plus loin possible d'elle, car il n'avait jamais caché ses désirs envers la Lady Dunbroch.

Tout cela, et une table ronde, faisait que Mérida se retrouvait à côté de Gaël, plus souvent appelé « Petit Dingwall ». Dans cette assemblée, il faisait office de crevette muette. Il ne parlait jamais, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et restait là assis, sans rien faire. Quelqu'un de pas très dérangeant au final, si on exceptait ses accès de colères qui pouvaient survenir à n'importe quel moment.

Le dîner semblait se dérouler tranquillement. L'apéritif et les hors-d'œuvres avaient été pris dans un calme relatif, rythmé par la grosse voix de Fergus narrant une énième fois ses exploits de chasse. Quand il avait été temps de passer à table, l'ambiance n'avait pas changé, juste un peu plus alcoolisée. L'entrée passa, puis vint le plat. Et les ennuis commencèrent. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce fut le Seigneur Dingwall qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

« - Élinor, il me semble que nous avons été invité pour autre chose qu'un dîner.

- J'allais y venir, Seigneur Dingwall, même s'il est plus approprié d'attendre le dessert pour parler de telles choses.

- Au diable les convenances d'un autre siècle. Il me semble qu'il est préférable de régler ça tout de suite.

- Je suis d'accord avec Dingwall, mieux vaut s'en occuper au plus vite. Mais ne pourrions pas finir le plat avant ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le plat principal, à savoir du haggis que Mérida avala tant bien que mal, fut expédié en quelques minutes. Histoire de faire descendre le tout, Fergus fit apporter des digestifs à ses invités, avant qu'Élinor ne reprenne les hostilités.

« - Bien. Messieurs, le Seigneur Dingwall nous l'a fait remarquer au cours du dîner, vous n'êtes pas là pour rien. Si vous êtes venu ici, c'est dans l'espoir que votre fils emporte la main de l'ainée des Dunbroch, Mérida. Aux temps anciens, les trois prétendants auraient dû s'affronter au cours d'un tournoi, dans une épreuve déterminée par la future fiancée. Cependant, nous ne sommes plus aux temps anciens, nous avons évolué. C'est pourquoi Fergus et moi-même baserons notre décision sur vos propres arguments en faveur de votre enfant et ce qu'il pourra apporter à la famille Dunbroch. Seigneur MacIntosh, vous pouvez commencer.

- Merci, ma Dame. Mon fils, Gauthier, apportera à votre famille toutes les qualités des MacIntosh, à savoir la fierté, l'honneur et le courage, ce qui sera d'excellente qualité si un jour un descendant de votre fille et de mon fils vient à devenir le nouveau Lord Dunbroch. De plus, notre nom, s'il n'a plus de pouvoirs effectifs aujourd'hui, n'est pas sans avoir d'impact sur les gens de la haute société, expliquant mon réseau très étendu, qui deviendra celui de mon fils.

- Je vois. Seigneur McGuffin, à vous.

- Merci, ma Dame. Mon fils, Edward, n'a certes pas l'arrogance des MacIntosh. Cependant, son calme, sa discrétion sont ce qu'il faut à votre fille qui est, selon vos propres mots Élinor, très fougueuse. De plus, la célèbre force des McGuffin lui a été transmise, ce qui assurera des descendants forts et robustes.

- Merci de cette explication. Seigneur Dingwall ?

- Ah, oui. Mon enfant, Gaël, a bien plus de qualité que les deux nigauds que l'on vous a déjà présenté. Il est courageux, sage, discret, discipliné et surtout intelligent ! Et mieux, il est un puissant sorcier, c'est moi qui lui ait tout appris. Et en ces temps troublés, où des putains de mangemorts se baladent encore en liberté, y a rien de plus important.

- Je vous remercie, Seigneur Dingwall. Fergus et moi allons nous concerter, et nous vous donnerons notre avis après le dessert, qui arrive justement. »

Mérida fut en panique durant tout le temps que dura le dessert. Qui ses parents allaient-ils choisir ? Ce bellâtre de Gauthier ? Edward, qui marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait ? Ou Gaël, la crevette bipolaire ? Elle ne s'imaginait vraiment pas vivre le reste de ses jours avec l'un d'entre eux, peu importe lequel.

« - Seigneurs, nous avons pris notre décision. Mérida, notre aînée et unique fille, se fiancera à…

- Personne ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Mérida, il me semble que tu n'as pas voix au chapitre.

- Je refuse d'épouser un de ces types.

- Cesse donc ton caprice et assied-toi, veux-tu ?

- Non !

- Mérida…

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer.

Sur ces mots, Mérida s'enfuit dans sa chambre, où elle s'enferma à double tour. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à éviter sa mère durant les deux semaines de vacances restantes…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tout Beurk, ou presque, avait pris place dans les gradins du Cirque. Bon, officiellement, cela ne s'appelait pas « le Cirque », mais « l'Arène ». Cependant, pour Harold, le premier nom lui allait bien mieux que le deuxième. Car une fois dans le Cirque, le peuple de Beurk ne valait pas mieux que les Romains qui regardaient s'entretuer des esclaves ramenés de tout l'Empire.

Si un habitant quelconque avait entendu ses pensées, il se serait évidemment défendu : ce qui se passait à Beurk n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait durant l'Antiquité. Dans le Cirque, s'était deux hommes forcés de se battre jusqu'à la mort. Dans l'Arène, c'était un jeune homme qui, pour devenir un homme, montrait au village qu'il était capable de le défendre en mettant une bête à mort.

Mais Harold ne voyait pas la différence. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un simple anonyme qui allait se battre en bas, même si les Berkois n'étaient jamais vraiment anonymes entre eux. Disons que celui qui descendait aujourd'hui dans l'arène était quelqu'un d'encore moins anonyme que les autres.

Le garçon, un peu plus âgé qu'Harold, venait d'avoir ses 18 ans. Et en cet honneur, lui qui avait suivi l'entraînement dragon, il avait le droit de tuer son premier reptile cracheur de feu devant tout le village.

Il s'appelait Simon. Il était typiquement de Beurk, haut et large d'épaule même si dépourvu du ventre à bière usuel. Il arborait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux bleus. Seuls deux choses le différenciaient des autres garçons : son nom, qui était loin de sonner vikings, parce qu'il avait été choisi par sa mère, originaire de Londres. Et ensuite, son caractère.

Simon avait un caractère doux et tranquille. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait longtemps été le baby-sitter d'à peu près tous les enfants de Beurk de moins de 15 ans. Il avait cette patience qui faisait défaut à la plupart des hommes et même des femmes de l'île. C'était là qu'Harold l'avait connu. Le jeune homme lui avait un jour dit qu'ils se ressemblaient, parce que lui non plus n'aimait pas se battre.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était là, en bas et allait bientôt faire couler le sang.

Très bientôt, même. Car Stoik la Brute, maire de Beurk, s'avança sur son estrade.

« - Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Si on m'avait dit, i ans, que le petit Simon qui gardait mon fils allait devenir un fier guerrier et faire partie des Tueurs de Dragons, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce jeune homme se tient devant nous et fait face. Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps, alors je déclare cette cérémonie d'initiation ouverte ! »

Sur ce, la grille qui se tenait au fond de de l'Arène s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Dragon-Vipère. Harold analysa rapidement les points-clefs de ce combat.

Le Vipère avait comme défaut son énorme angle-mort, au niveau de sa corne, qui l'empêchait de voir droit devant lui. Cependant, pour pouvoir s'y mettre, il fallait l'approcher, ce qui n'était pas simple avec les aiguillons rocheux qu'il pouvait lancer. De plus, Simon était large, le dragon le verrait même s'il se mettait dans l'angle-mort.

Ensuite, ce dragon avait pour autre particularité d'être très rapide et surtout d'avoir le feu le plus chaud. Autant dire que le bouclier était inutile, il fondrait en quelques secondes. La seule solution envisageable, c'était de foncer dans le tas.

Ce que fit Simon. Lâchant son bouclier, qui deviendrait vite une gêne, il empoigna son épée à deux mains, avant de foncer sur le dragon. Celui-ci esquiva, avant de se placer sur la droite de l'homme. Ouvrant la gueule, il cracha son feu, mais le blond s'était déjà décalé et se trouvait derrière. Le combat aurait pu se finir là, avec un bout coup dans la nuque, mais la vitesse du Vipère joua une fois de plus et il se dégagea, faisant de nouveau fasse à son ennemi.

Dans les gradins, Harold grimaça. Gueulfort avait vraiment bien fait son travail. Le Dragon-Vipère était probablement le pire que pouvait affronter Simon, si on exceptait certaines espèces très rares comme le Furie Nocturne ou le Skrill. Face à un Gronk, le jeune homme aurait pu prendre un avantage question vitesse. Avec un Hideux Braggetaure, sa force lui aurait permis de vaincre. Contre un Cauchemar, la ruse aurait pu servir. Mais dans un combat contre un Vipère, le jeune homme manquait de vitesse et sa ruse se trouvait face à un adversaire de son niveau. Autant dire que le combat allait se jouer sur la force et la chance.

Et la chance sourit. Les deux combattants étaient épuisés, mais le Vipère commis une erreur fatale : il se laissa déconcentrer par le bruit de la foule. Cela permit à Simon de trouver une ouverture et de foncer. Il mit tellement de force dans son coup que la tête du dragon se détacha.

L'homme la prit par une corne, puis la souleva au-dessus de sa tête faisant fi du sang qui lui coulait dessus. Dans un hurlement presque inhumain, il montra sa victoire aux yeux de tous.

Harold se sentit malade. Où était Simon ? Où était le jeune homme qui lui lisait des histoires, qui lui disait que ce n'était pas grave de préférer dessiner à se battre et qui le défendait contre Rustik et les jumeaux ? Où était son ami ? Car lui, il ne voyait qu'un fou, un assassin aux yeux rendus déments par le sang.

La bile lui remontait dans la gorge. Sans qu'il comprenne comment, Harold se retrouva dans sa chambre. Attrapant le seau qui traînait là depuis qu'il avait nettoyé la pièce de fond en comble au début des vacances, il rendit tout ce qu'il avait avalé le matin même.

Encore déboussolé, l'adolescent s'assit par terre, puis attrapa le sac qui contenait son œuf. Il n'avait pas su déterminer de quelle espèce il s'agissait, alors il se contentait de le garder au chaud, en attendant qu'il éclose. Chose difficile quand on n'avait pas accès à la magie et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de dormir avec pour lui tenir chaud, de peur de le casser.

TOC TOC TOC

D'un geste précipité, il cacha l'œuf. Son père serait-il monté ? Ce serait étonnant. Mais peut-être que…

TOC TOC TOC

« - Harold ? Ouvre gamin, c'est Gueulfort. »

Gueulfort. Évidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que son père allait se déplacer pour lui ? Se levant, il ouvrit la porte, puis partit s'asseoir sur son lit.

« - Ouah, ça fouette ici ! T'ouvres jamais ?

- Si, mais c'est le seau qui sent.

- Le seau ? Pourquoi … Ah, je vois, dit-il en regardant le contenu. Je suppose que c'est à l'Arène que l'on doit ça ?

- Comment t'as deviné, demanda Harold, légèrement ironique.

- Je m'doutais qu'un truc pareil allait arriver quand ton père m'a dit qu'il allait t'emmener aujourd'hui, pour te montrer que même quelqu'un comme Simon pouvait devenir un « vrai viking ».

- Je vois, soupira l'adolescent.

- Allez Hiccup, dit le forgeron en s'asseyant à son tour, dis-moi ce que t'as sur le cœur. »

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça. « L'avorton de la litière ». Ce n'est pas un surnom très glorieux.

- C'est un surnom qui te va bien. Allez, dis tout au vieux Gueulfort. On fait pas de la magie accidentelle à ton âge sans bonne raison. »

Harold soupira une nouvelle fois. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de dire ce qu'il pensait au forgeron ? Probablement. Gueulfort avait été comme un second père pour lui. Et un père bien plus présent que le premier.

« - Pourquoi… commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que le village transforme les gens bien en monstres ?

- Tu trouves que nous sommes des monstres ?

- Simon en était un, aujourd'hui. Il n'avait plus rien de l'ami que j'ai connu.

- Je vois. Tu sais, ta mère m'a dit à peu près la même chose il y a maintenant un peu moins de 14 ans.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Comme tu le sais, elle n'était pas Beurkoise. Elle n'était même pas humaine. Elle était une créature de la forêt. Alors une partie d'elle, voire même la totalité de son être, était révulsée par nos pratiques.

- Alors pourquoi elle est restée ? demanda Harold, avide de connaissance. On lui parlait rarement de sa mère.

- Par amour pour ton père, et après par amour pour toi. Cependant, une partie d'elle avait toujours envie de courir se réfugier dans la forêt. Et elle avait peur que l'on ne te force à devenir toi-même un Tueur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es pas humain, déclara Gueulfort, avec sa franchise habituelle. Une partie de toi, celle qui te vient de ta mère, ne souhaite qu'une chose : retourner à l'ombre des arbres et disparaître du monde des hommes. Une partie de toi hurle avec les dragons quand l'un des leurs meurt. Et ta mère avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir si cette partie se révoltait assez fort.

- Mon père est au courant de ça ?

- Non. Val ne souhaitait pas lui en parler. Il n'aurait pas compris. Il l'aimait de tous son cœur, mais il lui arrivait de ne pas la comprendre, comme il lui arrive de ne pas te comprendre. Stoik a du mal à réfléchir au travers d'un autre mode de pensée que le sien.

- Mmm, fit Harold, pensif.

- Bon, je vais te laisser. Si je disparais trop longtemps, ils vont le remarquer.

- Tu crois que je suis obligé d'y retourner ?

- Non. Mais je te conseille d'être là quand Simon s'effondrera.

- Quand il s'effondrera ?

- La soif de sang ne laisse jamais les gens indemne. C'est tout.

- Gueulfort, attends ! »

Mais l'homme était déjà parti. Quel personnage étrange que ce Gueulfort. Franc, brutal, parfois inconscient, mais sage.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la fête battait encore son plein au centre du village, l'alcool coulant à flot, on toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte, mais celle d'entrée, cette fois. Heureusement, Harold avait quitté sa chambre pour le salon, où un feu de cheminée flambait et le réchauffait.

Allant ouvrir la porte, il fut surpris de tomber face-à-face avec…

« - Simon ?

- Salut Harold. Je… Je peux entrer ? »

Le jeune homme ne ressemblait plus au guerrier de tout à l'heure. Il avait les yeux rougis et la peau abîmée, comme s'il l'avait frottée avec trop de force.

Sans un mot, le plus jeune s'écarta, le laissant entrer. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, puis se laissa tomber dans les coussins qu'Harold avait éparpillé au sol.

Ce dernier reprit sa place sans rien dire, laissant au blond le soin de commencer. Ce qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à faire.

- J'ai tué.

- …

- Je, j'ai tué un dragon.

- …

- Tu sais, je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire, il y a quelques années. Je trouvais ça horrible. Puis, il y a eu l'entrainement dragon. Et face au Vipère…. Il m'avait reconnu comme un bon adversaire. J'aurai pu simplement le blesser et il aurait abandonné. Mais je l'ai tué. Puis j'ai levé sa tête, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple objet, rien d'autre. Et le sang, tout ce sang qui coulait partout. Qui coulait sur moi. Mais rien n'avait d'importance, sinon la foule qui hurlait mon nom, qui m'acceptait comme l'un des sien. Et pour ça, j'ai tué.»

Des larmes commencèrent à poindre aux coins des yeux du blond.

« - Je l'ai tué comme on écrase une mouche, sans hésitation. Je suis devenu ce que je méprisais. Je… Je suis horrible. Je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux dont je me moquais plus jeune ».

Sans dire un mot, Harold se leva, se rassit plus proche de Simon, puis posa la tête de ce dernier sur ses genoux. Sans cesser de fixer le feu, il écouta le plus âgé régurgiter tout son dégoût, celui qu'il avait envers Beurk, envers ses habitants, envers lui-même.

L'homme continua a parlé, des larmes coulant doucement de ses joues. Et Harold ne cessa pas de l'écouter, en passant sa main dans les cheveux du plus vieux, tentant maladroitement de le réconforter. Était-ce là ce que Gueulfort voulait dire quand il disait « La soif de sang ne laisse jamais les gens indemne » ? Était-ce là le rôle de sa mère, autrefois, de réconforter les âmes blessées par la folie de Beurk ?

Harold ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que de nombreux enfants seraient encore blessés par les habitants, par leur mentalité. Bien plus que par les dragons. Et que pour le moment, il devrait se contenter de les écouter. Mais un jour, oui un jour, il changerait cela.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une semaine plus tard, le premier septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾, le Poudlard Express prenait son départ.

Avant, chacun avait reçu ses propres recommandations. Par exemple, les frères Weasley encore à Poudlard, à savoir Percy et les jumeaux, avaient reçu pour consigne de veiller sur Ronald, leur petit frère. Ce qui est, ma foi, fort banal.

D'autres avaient reçu des « ordres » un peu plus spéciaux. Mérida, sur ordre de sa mère, devait se lier d'amitié avec les grands noms qui arrivaient, comme Harry Potter ou le jeune fils Malfoy. « Elle devait bien ça à la famille après le fiasco des fiançailles ». L'aristocrate blond, lui, devait faire honneur à sa famille en étant réparti à Serpentard et en arrivant à prendre la tête d'au moins les trois premières années.

Mais au final, tous les élèves durent se séparer de leurs parents et monter dans le train. Et tous allaient dans la même direction : Poudlard !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) À tous ceux qui pratique de l'équitation : mes contacts avec les chevaux sont plus que limités, vu que je n'aime pas ces bêtes-là. Je ne sais donc pas si « Brrr » peut-être assimilé comme « bruit chevalin correct ».

(2) On dit beaucoup de chose avec un « brrr ». C'est le même principe que le « Miaou » que les chats adressent à leurs maîtres. Sauf que dans le deuxième cas, ce sont probablement des menaces de mort.

(3) Alors : les noms de seigneurs sont ceux du film, même si j'ai inventé des noms pour les fils. Et ici, le terme « Seigneur » n'a aucune valeur, ce n'est qu'un titre que l'on se passe de père en fils. Seul Fergus est un « lord » du monde magique.

Et voilà le retour d'une Mérida un peu plus comme dans le film. Emmawh m'avait fait remarquer qu'elle était moins rebelle dans ma fic, j'espère que ce retour vous a plu. 

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve que les parties d'Harold et Mérida sont particulièrement bien faite. C'est rare, mais pour le coup je suis plutôt satisfait de ce que j'ai fait.

Ces chapitres « vacances » ne devaient à la base ne faire qu'un demi-chapitre en tout. Puis c'est devenu un chapitre. Puis deux (qui font 8200 mots à deux ^^). Le truc, c'est que j'avais plein d'idée et j'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment pour introduire le moment critique : l'adolescence (Puberté, premiers amours, conflits parental et le célèbre conflit sociétal ^^).

D'ailleurs, je me suis fait une remarque : tous les personnages des films HP sont imberbes, ou sont passés directement de « Imberbe » à « Moustache en balais brosse ». Sérieusement, aucun garçon n'a arboré le terrible « duvet de moustache trop court pour commencer à se raser mais assez long pour être TRÈS visible » symbole de la puberté. Je travaille avec des ados, croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle. Voilà, c'était ma petite remarque inutile.

Une dernière chose : Les thèmes de la hijack week de juin (21 – 27 juin), week à laquelle je participe (ainsi qu'Emmawh et Aangelik, bien que cette dernière le fasse en dessin), ont été dévoilés. Si vous êtes motivés, je vous invite à y participer.

Day 1. I'm on the naughty list ? (ROTG)

Day 2. Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. (HTTYD)

Day 3. You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. (We bought a zoo)

Day 4. Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out ? (What a girl wants)

Day 5. Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD)

Day 6. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm all snowballs and funtimes. (ROTG)

Day 7. I'm with you to the end of the line (Captain America 2 Winter soldier)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

4611 mots

PS : cette note de fin de chapitre aura été titanesque ^^


	20. Chapitre 15 : Nouveaux arrivants

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**ATTENTION : **À partir de ce chapitre, de nombreux personnages des livres vont être introduits. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ont vu les films Harry Potter, avant même de lire les livres pour certains. Vous avez donc en tête, quand je vous dis « Remus Lupin », l'image de l'acteur avec son horrible moustache ou celle de Rupert Grint quand je vous dis « Ron Weasley ». Et bien oubliez-les. Lire, c'est imaginer, alors imaginez les personnages, créez les vôtres, faites vivre l'histoire avec vos propres idées, vous serez toujours plus satisfait qu'avec les acteurs. Le conseil ne vous servira peut-être à rien, mais je tenais à vous le donner. (Cette règle connaît quelques exceptions, comme Bellatrix ou Snape, mais c'est un avis purement personnel)

**ATTENTION 2** : Plume1304, qui avait gagné le droit de me lancer un défi pour avoir posté la centième review, n'a pas d'idée. Dans ce cas, je vous propose de m'en lancer un chacun à la fin de votre review (sur les Big Four, avec thème et les couples ou types de couples que vous ne souhaitez pas y voir). Dans deux semaines, je choisirai le défi qui me parle le plus et je l'écrirai durant les vacances.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Isis Nephtys, Emmawh, Philou, Guest (Coralinda ?), Deadly Fury, Lyans, CheeseVampire et Lyans (bis repeptita ^^) pour leurs reviews !

Merci à CheeseVampire et Lyans pour leur mise en favori de la fiction.

Coralinda : (je suppose que c'est toi le « guest ») Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'essayerai d'insérer cela dans la fiction, même si je ne te promets rien.

Philou : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! On reparlera du mariage de Mérida une autre fois, dans quelques chapitres. Et je suis très content que la partie d'Harold t'ait plu. Dans ce chapitre, le trio d'or commence à apparaître, même s'ils resteront au second plan, comme pour le reste de la fic.

Paquerette-san : Merci pour ta review. Je suis content que mon histoire t'ait plu en générale et que certains points (notamment le sort de Jack et Dumbledore, deux choses dont je n'étais pas vraiment sûr et qui finalement plaisent) t'aient octroyés un « sursaut d'attention ». On ne revoit pas l'œuf dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 15 : Nouveaux arrivants**

Le Poudlard Express partait. Et déjà, au travers de ses fenêtres, le ciel gris de Londres faisait place au soleil des campagnes. Un peu trop vite pour que cela soit honnête, d'ailleurs.

Regardant les champs défiler sous ses yeux, Mérida se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un sort caché derrière tout cela. Peut-être un filtre placé sur les fenêtres, donnant l'image d'un temps radieux alors que l'éternelle pluie anglaise tombait dehors.

D'un coup, la rousse se redressa. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se poser des questions pareilles ? Elle passait trop de temps avec Harold et Raiponce. En parlant de ces deux-là…

Ses amis étaient présentement en train de bavarder. À propos de la « théorie de la Métamorphose appliquée au sortilège de polymorphisme à l'intention des scarabées ». La première moitié de la phrase avait ennuyé Mérida. La seconde partie l'avait presque assommée et la laissait perplexe : QUI pouvait apprécier de parler de telles choses, sérieusement ?

Ces deux-là, apparemment. Ils ne se parlaient pas tellement souvent, mais une fois mis en route, on ne les arrêtait plus. Ils étaient tellement dedans qu'ils en oubliaient la présence de Mérida, ce qui était relativement vexant. En soupirant, elle se leva, n'étant pas prête à les écouter babiller encore longtemps. Mieux valait partir en balade dans les couloirs du train.

Depuis l'année passée, à chaque voyage, la jeune fille se laissait un petit moment durant le trajet pour circuler dans les voitures du Poudlard Express. Pas forcément pour aller à la rencontre de nouvelles personnes ou discuter avec de « vieilles connaissances », mais plutôt pour la faune locale, qui s'avérait être assez divertissante. Entre les amis des années précédentes qui montraient leur joie de se revoir à l'aide de cris surexcités, voire d'explosions pour les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, les petits sang-purs de première année qui croyaient encore que le nom de papa allait les protéger de tout et les nouveaux sorciers qui débarquaient dans ce monde de fou, il y avait toujours de chouettes trucs à voir le premier septembre dans le Poudlard Express.

Le premier que vit Mérida, se fut une tornade rousse poursuivie par deux autres.

« - Laissez-moiiiiiiiii, criait la première tornade.

- Allons, Ronnie, c'est qu'une petite araignée, rien de bien grave.

- M'approchez pas avec ce truc, s'exclama « Ronnie », avant de s'engouffrer dans une cabine apparemment vide quelques mètres plus loin, sans remarquer que ses assaillants ne le suivaient plus.

Lesdits assaillants s'étant arrêtés à hauteur de Mérida.

« - Tiens, voilà la cousine !

- Fred, George, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trouvé pour ennuyer Ronald ? Votre mère ne vous a pas dit de veiller sur lui ?

- Tu suis les ordres de ta mère, toi ? Parait que t'as foutu un sacré bordel pendant les vacances, en n'acceptant pas les fiançailles ! J'aurai aimé voir la tête de tante Léanore au moment où tu as quitté la salle en hurlant que tu refusais.

- Oh, ça va, hein. Au fait, pourquoi il criait ? J'ai pas compris ce qu'il baragouinait.

- C'est une surprise que Lee nous a ramené de voyage », répondit Fred, ou bien George, en désignant une boite qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Curieuse, Mérida se pencha vers la boîte. Au fond de celle-ci se tapissait une grosse araignée. Enfin, « grosse »… Comparativement aux araignées habituelles de la région, elle était énorme avec sa longueur frôlant probablement la quinzaine de centimètre et un gros corps plein de poils. Mais à côté d'une acromentule, elle paraissait plutôt rachitique. Et le mot était faible.

« - C'est de ça qu'il a peur ? La pauvre bête doit être terrorisée !

- On sait, mais le pauvre enfant a une trouille bleue des araignées depuis une étrange histoire d'ours en peluche se transformant soudain en mygale.

- Sombre histoire, hein. Je suis sûre que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Tu nous connais, Mérida.

- Quand je vous vois, je n'ai aucun doute que vous et les triplés soyez de la même famille.

- Tu vas nous faire rougir, vile flatteuse, répondirent les jumeaux en cœur.

- C'est ça. Bon, je vais voir si Ron se remet. »

Se détournant des jumeaux, elle entra dans le wagon où son cousin s'était précipité quelques minutes avant.

Avec étonnement, elle le trouva en conversation avec un autre jeune garçon. Petit, des cheveux noirs ressemblant à un nid d'oiseau et des lunettes dont les montures semblaient prêtes à lâcher. Encore un qui se ferait bouffer dans la première semaine par les autres première année.

« - Mérida ? s'étonna Ron, un gamin aussi roux que ses frères.

- Salut cousin. Je suis venue voir si tu avais survécu à l'attaque des jumeaux. Tout ce cirque pour une araignée.

- Je déteste ces bestioles et ils le savent. Au fait, je te présente Harry Potter. »

L'autre garçon, qui semblait être très gêné par le fait d'être présenté avec une telle ferveur, la salua timidement. Finalement, il ne se ferait peut-être pas bouffer. Le pourfendeur de Voldemort, sauveur du monde Sorcier… Un sauveur qui semblait bien étranger à la magie vu la façon dont il fixait la chocogrenouille, une confiserie sorcière dotée d'un sort simili-vie, faire son unique saut au sortir de sa boîte. À le voir comme ça, Mérida se remémora une des rares leçons de sa mère qu'elle avait écouté.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Le 31 octobre 1981, Harry Potter, peu après la mort de ses deux parents, mit fin au règne du plus terrible mage noir du XXè siècle. Après sa victoire, le jeune garçon fut pris en charge par Albus Dumbledore, avant de disparaître», finit Léanore.

La lady, qui faisait les 100 pas devant son bureau, se tourna vers sa fille pour découvrir un phénomène rare : la jeune fille l'écoutait. Mérida, fascinée, posa même une question.

« - Et on ne sait vraiment pas où il est depuis ?

- Nous n'avons que des suppositions. Étant donné qu'il n'a pas été vu sur le Chemin de Traverse ni dans un haut-lieu sorcier du Royaume-Uni, cela nous laisse deux possibilités : soit il est à l'étranger, soit il est chez des moldus. Cependant, les différents mondes sorciers sont très liés entre eux, nous aurions donc entendu parler d'une apparition du jeune Potter. Cela ne laisse qu'une solution : le monde moldu. Qui est probablement le meilleur endroit pour qu'il puisse grandir sans les contraintes de sa célébrité.

- Alors il ne connaît rien de la magie ? demanda Mérida.

- Ou très peu. C'est pour cela que cette année, quand il arrivera à Poudlard, tâche de t'en approcher. Si tu lui apprends comme se débrouiller à Poudlard, il te sera redevable, ce qui serait une très bonne chose pour la famille. »

La jeune fille souffla. Pour une fois que le sujet était intéressant, voilà que sa mère revenait avec ses gros sabots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainsi, sa mère avait raison : Dumbledore avait envoyé le fils Potter dans le monde moldu.

« - Harry Potter, hein ? Et bien j'espère que tu atterriras à Gryffondor, histoire que l'on fasse connaissance.

- Gryffondor ? demanda le garçon.

- Je vois. Ron, va falloir que tu lui expliques tout cela. Moi, je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques petits trucs à faire. »

Ce qu'elle voulait surtout faire, c'était aller aux toilettes. Mais ça le faisait plus que moyen si on voulait faire bonne impression sur le héros du monde magique.

Alors que la rousse se dépêchait de se rendre au petit coin, elle fut interceptée par une fille, apparemment elle aussi nouvelle vu qu'il n'y avait que les premières années stressés pour enfiler leur robe dès le début du voyage, qui lui demanda :

« - Excuse-moi. Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Il y a un garçon qui a perdu le sien.

- Non, non, désolée, répondit-elle en se dandinant.

- Oh. Et bien merci quand même. »

Mérida contourna rapidement la fillette, avant de continuer dans la direction des toilettes. Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il qu'un WC par wagon, sachant qu'il y avait près de 40 élèves dans chacun de ceux-ci ? Les sorciers n'allaient jamais aux toilettes ou quoi ?

En voyant la porte marquée d'une silhouette stylisée de dame, la Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle y était arrivée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sitôt que les élèves furent descendus du train, la pluie recommença à tomber. Paniquée, Raiponce se dépêcha de fourrer sa longue tresse dans sa capuche, ce qui ne protégeait ses cheveux que très relativement, vu la masse capillaire, avant de foncer vers une calèche, Harold et Mérida à sa suite.

Elle entra vivement dans la voiture, suivie quelques instants plus tard par Mérida.

« - Tu as perdu Harold ? Demanda Raiponce.

- Bah, il me suivait, répondit Mérida avant de passer rapidement sa tête. Actuellement, reprit-elle, je pense qu'il est en train de dire bonjour aux trucs inexistants qui tirent la calèche.

- Aux trucs inexistants ?

- Ben oui. Il tapote un endroit, là où devrait se trouver des chevaux. Tu sais, je ne me pose plus de questions sur Harold, au fil du temps.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda ce dernier, alors qu'il montait à son tour dans le véhicule.

- Rien. »

Sur ces mots, la voiture se mit en route vers le château.

Raiponce lâcha un petit bruit content. Elle était enfin de retour à Poudlard. Plus de mère sur le dos, plus d'interdiction de sortir, elle pourrait pratiquer la magie et surtout, continuer le projet qu'elle avait avec Mérida de devenir animagus.

En parlant du projet, il faudrait bientôt penser à intégrer Jack. L'année passée, après sa longue absence, il avait montré qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités en potions. Il était la personne parfaite pour les aider à réaliser la potion de chamanisme nécessaire à la transformation.

Pendant que la jeune fille réfléchissait à comment exactement elle allait procéder pour persuader Jack de faire partie de l'expérience, la calèche continua son petit bonhomme de chemin, avant d'arriver aux portes du Château de Poudlard.

Une fois descendus de la voiture, les trois enfants durent se séparer, l'un partant chez les Poufsouffles, l'autre chez les Gryffondors et Raiponce chez les Serdaigles.

Une fois assise, la jeune fille commença à échanger les inévitables potins de vacances avec ses camarades de dortoir : qui s'était mis en couple, qui avait quitté qui, quels noms célèbres arrivaient à Poudlard cette année, ect…

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les nouveaux Première Année arrivèrent dans la grande Salle. Comme chaque année, il y avait dans le groupe : les petits arrogants qui se déplaçaient comme si le château leur appartenait, les perdus, ceux qui fixaient le plafond enchanté reflétant le ciel,…

Comme à chaque Répartition, le professeur Mcgonagall disposa les élèves en files, qui deviendraient vite des « tas » vu l'excitation des enfants. Puis, le Choixpeau se mis à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit<br>Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
>Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.<em>

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
>Font pâl'figure auprès de moi<br>Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
>Chacun se soumet à mon choix.<em>

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
>Le Choixpeau a toujours raison<br>Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
>Pour connaitre votre maison.<em>

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
>Vous rejoindrez les courageux,<br>Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
>Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.<em>

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
>Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal<br>Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
>Et leur patience est proverbiale.<em>

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
>Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être<br>Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
>Qui ont envie de tout connaître.<em>

_Vous finirez à Serpentard  
>Si vous êtes plutôt malin,<br>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
>Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.<em>

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
>Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein<br>Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
>Car je suis un chapeau pensant !<em>

Comme à chaque fois que le morceau de tissus entamait sa mélodie de bienvenue, Raiponce se laissait emporter. Elle aimait l'entendre louer les Fondateurs, expliquer les qualités des quatre maisons et promettre aux nouveaux de les envoyer dans la maison où ils seraient le mieux.

Quand la chanson fut finie (1), la sous-directrice déroula son parchemin, avant de commencer l'appel.

De bon cœur, Raiponce applaudit à tout rompre chaque élève qui atterrissait à Serdaigle, mais aussi ceux qui allaient dans les autres maisons. Cependant, il y eu un élève qui eut droit à un traitement particulier.

« - Potter, Harry. »

Le silence fondit sur la salle, tel un oiseau de proie sur un pauvre lapin apeuré. Un tout, tout petit garçon s'extirpa de la masse compacte que formaient les premières années, avant de s'avancer vers le tabouret. Il s'assit dessus, avant que le professeur ne pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui fut quasiment entièrement couverte.

Pendant une minute, voire deux, ce qui était déjà plus long que pour la majorité des élèves, le chapeau magique hurla :

« - Gryffondor ! »

La table des lions éclata en applaudissement. Raiponce regarda le garçonnet trottiner vers sa nouvelle table, apparemment troublé par l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

Alors c'était lui le héros du monde magique ? Il était plutôt loin de la description du livre « Grands évènements du XXè siècle », où l'auteur avait décrit le jeune Potter, 1 an et demi à l'époque, comme se dressant fièrement sur ses jambes face au grand mage noir Voldemort qu'il désintégra d'un éclair sorti de son index.

Raiponce observa le garçon quelques instants supplémentaires, avant que « Turpin, Lisa » ne soit envoyée à Serdaigles, sortant la blonde de son monde.

Une fois la Répartition finie, le repas put enfin débuter, aussi extraordinaire que les années précédentes. Quelques heures plus tard, après que Dumbledore eut fait un discours que Raiponce aurait été incapable de répéter vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait, tous les élèves prirent la direction des dortoirs, pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les troisièmes années de Serdaigle venaient de recevoir leurs horaires, la jeune fille trouva le moment idéal pour aborder Jack Overland et l'intégrer au projet. Le Serpentard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La neige tombait doucement, créant une jolie couche cotonneuse sur le sol. Au pied d'un arbre, une forme commençait à disparaître sous la poudreuse.

Cette forme, c'était Jack. Et Dieu qu'il était bien là. Contre toute attente, et logique, la neige n'était pas froide mais délicieusement chaude, cette même chaleur que provoque un édredon bien doux les soirs d'hiver. Si seulement il pouvait rester dormir là pour l'éternité, ce serait…

« - DEBOUT JACK ! hurla une voix »

Un hurlement qui fit sursauter l'adolescent, le débarrassant de sa couche de neige bien-aimée et le renvoyant droit dans son lit.

« - Laisse-moi, grogna le Serpentard

- Non, non, non, chantonna joyeusement le réveil humain qu'était Marius. On doit être à 8h dans la Grande Salle ! Allez, debout ! On se lève, petit paresseux. »

Jack sortit sa tête de sous la couverture pour fixer méchamment son soi-disant meilleur ami.

« - Je te déteste. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais oui, mais oui, tu me le dis à chaque fois que je me dévoue pour te sortir du lit. Maintenant, continua-t-il en attrapant le bord de la couette, DEBOUT !

- Marius, fais pas ça, noooooooon », geignit Jack en tentant de retenir la couverture.

Laquelle s'envola joyeusement, dévoilant le magnifique pyjama à motif « petits flocons de neige sur fond bleu » de Jack.

« - T'as vraiment un problème avec la neige, tu sais, le nargua Marius.

- Ma couverture…

- Cesse de chouiner, et à la douche. »

Toujours en râlant sur les mauvais amis qui se prenaient pour sa mère, le jeune Overland prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris sa douche, s'être plus ou moins coiffé et avoir béni le génie qui avait décidé de ne pas mettre de miroirs parlants dans les salles de bains de Poudlard, Jack fut enfin prêt à parcourir les couloirs de l'antique école.

Accompagné de Marius, qui tenait présentement un monologue sur le thème « les informations de la semaine », le Serpentard prit le chemin de la Grande Salle, histoire de déjeuner avant sa journée-marathon.

Parce que oui, le jeudi était une journée-marathon. C'était peut-être le premier jeudi de l'année, mais Jack sentait qu'il allait détester ce jour pour les dix mois à venir.

Pour débuter la journée : deux heures de métamorphose, sa matière honnie. Et Mcgonagall ne semblait pas l'aimer plus cette année que l'année passée, vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé dans le couloir, alors qu'il ne faisait que déposer ses bombabouses. Ensuite, sortilèges puis le dîner. Après le dîner, l'unique réelle bonne chose de la journée arrivait, c'est-à-dire le cours de potion. Le truc, c'est qu'après le cours de potion, qui se déroulait dans les cachots, ceux qui l'avaient pris en option avaient cours de Divination. De un, Marius ne l'avait finalement pas pris et s'en allait donc en Runes à cette heure-là. De deux, le cours de Divination se déroulait tout en haut de la tour nord. Soit sept étages au-dessus du cours de Potion. Sept étages à monter en moins de cinq minutes, si l'on voulait arriver à l'heure. Vive la course à pied.

Enfin, avant tout cela, il y avait le déjeuner. S'installant à sa place habituelle, Jack se servit généreusement d'œufs et de bacon, avant de remarquer l'attroupement qui s'était formé au niveau du milieu de la table des Serpentards. Se tournant vers Marius, qui semblait posséder l'incroyable capacité à être au courant de tout, il demanda :

« - C'est quoi tout ce bazar, là-bas ?

- Ca ? C'est juste un première année, un certain Draco Malfoy. Le fils d'un aristocrate sang-pur plutôt connu dans le milieu politique. Apparemment, il s'est autoproclamé Prince des premières de Serpentard hier soir.

- Depuis quand on a un « prince » ?

- Je sais pas trop. Mais de ce que j'ai appris, il souhaite défier les Princes de deuxième et de troisième année pour récupérer leur poste, répondit Marius en se beurrant un toast.

- Il veut défier des Princes inexistants pour récupérer un poste qui n'est pas réel, en gros ?

- Plus ou moins, conclu le Serpentard avant de mordre un bon coup dans le pain grillé.

- Mais c'est débile !

- Va savoir. Il va peut-être créer des vocations et on aura un prince d'ici midi. Tiens, t'as qu'à te présenter.

- Moi, Prince des troisièmes ? Même si c'était réel, non merci. Et puis, il va les défier comment ? Il est peut-être fils d'aristocrate, mais il n'est qu'en première. Tu bats pas grand-chose avec un sortilège de Lévitation.

- Un concours de verbe, selon mes sources. De ce que je sais, les deux adversaires devront s'envoyer des piques et celui qui se retrouve à court d'idée aura perdu.

- Et tu voudrais que je me présente à ça ? Non merci. Et puis, t'imagines ça, toi ? « Jack Overland, Prince de Serpentard ».

Marius, la bouche pleine, lui envoya un regard amusé. Puis les deux garçons se remirent à manger, sans remarquer le regard qui s'était posé sur eux durant leur conversation.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jack se rendit en métamorphose. Le thème du jour : Transformer sa souris en figurine de bois deux fois plus grande. Passionnant.

Après une heure de théorie assommante, il fut temps de passer à la pratique. Après quelques essais infructueux, Jack avait bien essayé de discrètement jeter un sort de gonflement à sa souris, histoire de ne plus qu'à devoir la transformer en bois, mais le cri suraigu de la bestiole avait attiré l'attention de Mcgonagall. Sale bête. Et Jack n'était même pas sûr lui-même de qui il voulait réellement parler en disant cela.

Quand la torture prit fin, le Serpentard s'en alla en cours de Sortilège, une matière qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien. Heureusement, le cours ne dura qu'une heure, une heure où ils révisèrent des enchantements vus l'année précédente.

Puis, enfin, le dîner. Que Jack passa en observant les deuxièmes s'élire un Prince. Sitôt qu'il fu en place, il s'en alla parler au jeune Malfoy et le défia dans ce fameux « Duel de Verbe », qui devrait se dérouler ce soir devant toute la maison de Serpentard. Si l'on exceptait ça, et le moment où Jack s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, le dîner fut plutôt calme.

Après le dîner, ce fût le tour des potions, la seule heure que Jack appréciait véritablement sur la journée. S'installant près de Raiponce Tower, sa partenaire depuis deux ans, il prit plaisir à se replonger dans cet art qu'il appréciait, découpant et mélangeant, aidé de sa partenaire, dans le but de réaliser un philtre de tristesse.

En parlant de sa partenaire… Raiponce, d'habitude plutôt bavarde, fut étonnement silencieuse durant l'heure de cours. D'après ce que Jack avait pu voir, elle s'était contentée de réaliser sa partie et de l'observer attentivement pendant qu'il faisait l'autre moitié de la potion. Étrange.

Quand l'heure arriva, trop tôt au goût de l'adolescent, à sa fin, les élèves qui avaient pris Divination en option se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires, histoire d'essayer d'arriver à l'heure.

Suivant le troupeau qui semblait se diriger vers la tour nord, Jack entreprit de monter les différentes volées d'escaliers, montant toujours plus haut pour se retrouver…. Face à un cul-de-sac.

« - Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pas la peine d'être grossier », lui répondit une voix.

Se retournant, il se retrouva face à Raiponce.

« - Tu cherches la classe de divination ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ? Je crois que je me suis un petit peu perdu.

- J'ai ce cours là aussi. Suis-moi. »

Emboîtant le pas de la jeune fille, Jack eut tôt fait de se retrouver, non pas devant une porte, mais devant une trappe.

« - T'es sûre que c'est ici ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Attrapant l'anneau qui dépassait de la trappe, elle tira dessus, dévoilant un escalier qui exhalait des relents d'encens bon marché.

En gravissant les marches nouvellement découvertes, Jack se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à une roulotte gitane.

« - Je vous attendais. Mon troisième œil m'avait averti que certains jeunes gens arriveraient en retard, geignit une voix, qui semblait provenir d'un être humain quelque peu insectoïde, paré de divers breloques et bijoux bons marchés.

- On, on s'était perdu.

- Oui, je sais. Prenez une tasse et asseyez-vous. »

Raiponce se saisit d'une tasse et Jack l'imita, avant de la suivre à une table où se trouvait déjà quelqu'un que Jack connaissait.

« - Tiens, Dunbroch, ravi de te revoir.

- Hmmm.

- Toujours aussi aimable, je vois. »

Mérida allait répondre, mais fut coupée par le professeur.

« - Chers enfants, je suis le professeur Trelawney. Nous sommes ici réunis pour que vous appreniez à vous plonger dans les arcanes obscurs et complexes de la divination. Vous n'aurez certes pas tous un don pour cela, et je doute que quelqu'un l'ait au même niveau que moi, mais je vais vous apprendre à déchiffrer les signes que l'au-delà, oui, l'AU-DELÀ, nous envoie.

-Elle a l'air complètement allumée, souffla une voix dans la salle.

- La première voie que nous étudierons est celle des feuilles de thé. Je vais vous verser à chacun une tasse, puis vous prendrez votre manuelle page 27 et suivrez les instructions qui y sont décrites. »

Jack ouvrit son manuel, puis commença à suivre les étapes. Il but le thé, tourna sa tasse trois fois dans les sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, et enfin la retourna sur sa soucoupe. Puis, il passa sa soucoupe à sa voisine de gauche, qui était Raiponce, qui passa la sienne à Mérida et Jack se retrouva avec les feuilles de thé de la rousse.

Cependant, cette dernière fut la seule à poursuivre l'aventure, car Raiponce empêcha Jack de faire de même.

« - Dis-moi… commença-t-elle.

- Hmmm ?

- T'aimes vraiment les potions, non ?

- Ben, oui. Pourquoi ?

- T'aimes le cours ou c'est faire des potions qui t'intéresses.

- J'aime juste faire des potions. Le cours n'est que le moyen d'en faire.

- Ça te dirait d'en faire une réellement intéressante ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? interrogea Jack.

- Euh, Raiponce, interrompit Mérida.

- Oui ?

- Selon ta tasse de thé, tu vas devoir t'occuper d'un lézard. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Cela parle sûrement de Pascal.»

Puis, la blonde se reconcentra sur Jack, le fixa tel un joueur d'échec qui vient de coincer son adversaire grâce à sa dernière manœuvre.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »

Jack sentit un frisson le parcourir en voyant le sourire de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

De son côté, Mérida se demanda si Pascal pouvait cracher du feu. Sûrement que non. Cela venait probablement d'une erreur d'interprétation. Ou alors du fait que la Divination soit une arnaque.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La bibliothèque est un endroit calme. D'abord parce que les gens qui s'y rendent recherche ce calme, ensuite à cause de la présence de la sévère Mrs Pince, qui faisait régner une discipline de fer dans son domaine.

Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que l'on ne pouvait pas parler dans la bibliothèque. Mais il fallait savoir rester discret.

Et la discrétion, c'était un des points forts d'Harold. Ainsi que de son interlocutrice.

« - Donc il faut utiliser le sortilège « Is (2) » plus le nom du livre pour trouver les manuels que l'on cherche ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Mais ça ne marche que si l'on connaît le titre exact du livre, répondit Harold.

- Et quand on veut juste une catégorie ?

- Alors on demande à Mrs. Pince.

- Elle fait peur, je trouve.

- Mais non, elle est gentille tant que tu es polie, que tu n'abîmes pas les livres et que tu ne fais pas de bruit.

- Tu… Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien m'aider ? »

Harold sourit avant de réconforter la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle s'appelait Hermione. C'était une née-moldue, férue de connaissance et très timide. Et la jeune fille avait atterri à Gryffondor. Ce qui faisait qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place au milieu de ces surexcités, à vouloir lire son bouquin tranquillement.

Harold avisa sa montre, puis paniqua.

« - Je suis désolé Hermione, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai cours dans deux minutes.

- Pas de problème. On se retrouve ici dimanche, comme prévu ?

- Sans soucis, répondit Harold, en se souvenant qu'il avait promis à la jeune fille de lui montrer un peu le château. À dimanche, alors ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla en cours, laissant la jeune Gryffondor avec son livre.

Marchant rapidement, il prit la direction du parc, courant presque de peur d'arriver en retard. Ce serait bête de rater le début du cours qu'il attendait depuis deux semaines.

Ce cours, c'était Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ou SACM. Au départ, il n'avait pas compté le prendre, mais après sa découverte de l'œuf, qui se trouvait maintenant sous sort chauffant bien caché dans une pièce discrète, il avait préféré éliminer Arithmancie de son choix d'option, prenant finalement SACM, qu'il partageait avec Mérida, et Étude des Runes.

Le cours qui allait bientôt débuter n'était pas réellement le premier, les élèves en ayant déjà eu un vendredi passé. Mais à cette heure-là, le professeur, Mr. Brulôpot, un homme qui lui rappelait un peu Gueulfort avec ses cicatrices et ses membres manquants, s'était contenté de se présenter et d'expliquer les règles de base de son cours, avant de leur faire nourrir des Veracrasses, les créatures magiques les plus inoffensives au monde, qui n'avaient pas de dents et dont les sucs gastriques ne savaient pas digérer autre chose que de la salade sans tuer la bête. Follement passionnant.

Mais aujourd'hui, le professeur avait promis de ramener des croups, des genres de fox-terriers ayant la queue fourchue(3). Et apparemment, se dit Harold en avisant les caisses posées dans la partie du parc qui servait de salle de classe, il avait tenu parole.

« - J'ai cru que t'allais arriver en retard, sourit Mérida.

- J'ai failli. J'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

- T'es pile à temps, il allait commencer.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda justement Brulôpot. Je suppose que oui. Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Croups durant les deux heures. Ils ne sont pas dangereux, mais ils ont des dents et un caractère bien à eux, contrairement aux veracrasses. Pendant la première heure, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'i savoir sur eux et durant la seconde, je vous donnerai un croup par groupe de deux et je vous demanderai de m'écrire une rédaction sur cet animal. »

Pendant la première heure, Harold prit consciencieusement note, dessinant des schémas, transcrivant les explications, ect… Cependant, la deuxième heure s'annonçait bien plus palpitante.

« - Bien. Maintenant que nous avons fini cela, mettez-vous par groupes et approchez-vous d'une caisse. Mais attendez bien mon passage avant de l'ouvrir. »

Presque par automatisme, Harold se mit avec Mérida, avant d'attendre le professeur. Celui-ci arriva rapidement.

« - Ah, Elton. Il a un petit caractère, mais il est plutôt gentil. Caressez-le sur le ventre, évitez ses pattes et il fera tout ce que vous dites. Tenez, ce sont des friandises, c'est toujours bon d'en avoir sur soi au cas où vous perdriez un peu le contrôle sur le croup. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la boite, laissant sortir un petit chien tacheté à poil ras, dont les deux queues battaient la cadence.

Les deux apprentis-sorciers s'en occupèrent durant une demi-heure, quand Mérida eut le malheur de passer sa main sur une des pattes d'Elton.

« - Si elle refait ça, je la mords.

- Tu veux sérieusement mordre quelqu'un, Mérida ? «

La jeune fille le regarda un peu surprise, avant de lui répondre.

« - Euh, non, pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de dire que tu la mordrais si elle recommençait !

- Mais mordre qui ?

- Je sais pas, moi !

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Laissant cet incident de côté, la Gryffondor repris le travail, détaillant le Croup sur le dessin qu'Harold avait achevé quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Est-ce que si je fais le beau, elle me donnera une nouvelle friandise ? » retentit une nouvelle fois la voix.

Mais cette fois, Harold parvint à la localiser. Elle venait bien du côté de Mérida, mais beaucoup plus bas.

« - Tu sais parler ? chuchota le garçon en s'agenouillant au niveau d'Elton le croup.

- Tu sais m'entendre ? répondit ce dernier, tout aussi surpris. »

Et merde, se dit Harold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Pour une fois, vous avez droit à la chanson du Choixpeau. Bon, le fait qu'elle soit déjà écrite dans le tome 1 d'Harry Potter y joue sûrement.

(2) « Is » veut simplement dire « trouve » en latin. Vive Google Traduction.

(3) Les veracrasses et les croups appartiennent à l'univers de JKR.

Et voilà. On peut dire qu'il fut difficile à sortir, celui-là.

J'avoue que les parties d'Harold et de Raiponce sont relativement petites. Mais bon, Raiponce partage celle de Jack, à la fin, et Harold a eu son moment de gloire au chapitre dernier.

Ce chapitre marque aussi l'intégration du Trio d'or. Personnellement, j'en suis plutôt satisfait, pour le moment.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

A dans deux semaines !

5205 mots


	21. Chapitre 16 : Piques et pêche

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Aangelik, Alamane-chan, DeadlyFury, Isis Nephtys, Philou, Emmawh, Paquerette-San, Rafcorail, Flicit et Cya-Siaj pour leur reviews !

Philou : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, la fille qui cherche le crapaud, c'est Hermione. A vri dire, cela vient du tome 1 d'Harry Potter. Pour ce qui est des rendez-vous d'Harold, je me suis rendu-compte de ma bêtise et j'ai été changer cela. Il voit donc toujours Mérida le dimanche et Hermione le samedi ^^. Pour le sombral, se sera expliqué plus tard.

Paquerette-San : Merci pour ta review ! Si Harold avait pris Divination, il aurait eu trop de matières et cela aurait été plus difficile pour moi de créer un moment pour que Raiponce puisse aborder Jack. Donc, SACM et Runes ! Et tes questions trouveront des réponses bientôt.

Rafcorail : Merci pour ta review ! Pour les fautes, je suis entièrement coupable. Pendant les vacances, je vais reprendre les chapitres et essayer de les corriger au maximum. Pour Jack, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger ^^. (PS : je me rends compte que tu vas lire ma réponse dans un bout de temps, mais j'ai pas trop le choix…)

Flicit : Merci pour ta review ettes compliments ! Voilà la suite !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 16 : Piques et Pêche**

Le fauteuil gémit quand un corps s'affala sur lui. Enfin, il fit plutôt quelque chose du style « Brouf », mais l'usage veut qu'un fauteuil gémisse, peu importe le bruit qu'il fait réellement.

Mais ça, Jack s'en foutait un peu. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était le moelleux du fauteuil. Dieu qu'il haïssait le jeudi. Et ce n'était que le troisième de l'année ! Le pire, c'est qu'en plus des cours, venait maintenant se rajouter une autre calamité : Raiponce Tower.

Cela faisait deux semaines que la jeune fille était venue lui demander de l'aide. Deux semaines que Jack lui avait dit qu'il allait y réfléchir. Deux semaines qu'elle revenait à la charge régulièrement, avançant des arguments parfois intéressants, comme le fait que la potion était ardue et que donc elle allait lui opposer de la résistance, chose que Jack adorait, et parfois des plus étonnants, comme le fait qu'il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et Mérida. Une Serdaigle probablement psychopathe et une rousse agressive. Son rêve absolu, il va sans dire.

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait réattaqué durant le cours de Divination. Jack frissonnait rien qu'à y repenser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis à une des nombreuses tables rondes de la salle de Divination, Jack buvait son thé. Ajouté au bavardage incessant de sa voisine, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans à une réunion de vieilles rombières.

« - Mes enfants, reprit Trelawney, en essayant de rendre sa voix le plus mystique possible, je vous prie de suivre la démarche habituelle et d'échanger vos tasses. »

Jack donna sa tasse à sa voisine et récupéra celle de Mérida. Voyant le professeur arriver sur lui, telle une mante religieuse géante affublée de breloques, il se dépêcha de tourner trois fois la tasse et de la renverser sur la soucoupe. Cela fait, il tenta de de distinguer une forme, puis ouvrit son livre.

« - Tu t'en sors ? demanda une voix à sa droite.

- Pas trop. J'ai beau chercher dans le livre, le truc le plus ressemblant que je trouve est « Chariot à trois roues conduit par un hibou manchot ». Et je doute que ce soit ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelque chose me dit que, malgré les prédictions du livre, Dunbroch est incapable d'être atteinte de priapisme(1). Quoi que…

- Je t'entends, Overland, intervint la rousse.

- Pas très intéressant, hein, reprit Raiponce, comme si son amie n'était jamais intervenue dans la conversation.

- Dès fois, je me dis que j'aurais dû prendre Arithmancie ou Étude des Runes, plutôt que ce cours.

- Mouais. N'empêche, il y a quand même des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de tripatouiller du thé ou traduire de vieux textes vikings. Faire des potions, par exemple. »

Jack regarda la Serdaigle, légèrement blasé. La délicatesse d'un char d'assaut.

« - Tu n'arrêtes jamais, hein ?

- Oh, allez, ça fait deux semaines que tu réfléchis. Je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie mais que tu aimes me faire mariner.

- Pourquoi en aurais-je envie ? Et ne me ressort pas cette histoire de passer du temps avec Dunbroch et toi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? J'ai déjà tenté toutes les approches que je pouvais. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que si tu ne nous aides pas, on n'y arrivera pas », dit simplement la jeune fille, en lui lançant un petit regard suppliant.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de réfléchir. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien, s'ils jouaient bien leur jeu et restaient discrets. Par contre, s'ils y arrivaient, c'était le jackpot.

« - Bon, d'accord, je vais vous aider. Mais en échange, je veux que vous me filiez un coup de main.

- Pardon ? s'exclama presque Mérida. Tu veux rire, là ? On va te permettre de réaliser quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas pu imaginer sans nous, et tu as encore le culot d'exiger autre chose ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'exagère. Je vais faire la plus grosse partie du travail, après tout. Et tout ce que je demande, c'est un coup de main dans certaines matières, rien d'autre. »

Mérida allait de nouveau protester, mais son amie la coupa.

« - Entendu. Donc, marché conclu ? »

Jack regarda la main qu'on lui tendait. Une fois serrée, il serait trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la jeune fille avait prévu quelque chose pour le dissuader de revenir sur sa parole. La délicatesse d'un char d'assaut, peut-être, mais probablement piloté par Hannibal Lecteur (2).

Il finit par se décider et attrapa la main de la jeune fille.

« - Marché conclu. »

La blonde sourit. Et sortit un horaire de son sac. Un horaire que Jack reconnut parfaitement.

« - Bien ! J'ai regardé ton horaire et, en le comparant avec le mien et celui de Mérida, j'ai trouvé deux heures de libre le mardi après-midi. J'ai pensé que ce serait le bon moment pour nous rencontrer. Évidemment, il y a aussi les weekends, mais Mérida n'est pas là le dimanche et j'ai Quidditch le samedi matin, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas bonne à grand-chose l'après-midi, alors le mardi serait le mieux, je pense. J'ai déjà récupéré des ustensiles, mais il faudrait lister ce qu'il nous manque, et… »

Hannibal Lecteur était effectivement aux commandes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans cinq jours, il aurait la recette de cette fameuse potion de chamanisme sous les yeux. Il devait l'avouer, il était intrigué. Il avait affronté la bibliothèque et la terrible Mrs Pince pour essayer de trouver des informations sur cette potion, mais apparemment aucun des livres de la bibliothèque n'en parlait. Tout cela aiguisait sa curiosité.

Mais pour le moment, sa curiosité pouvait aller se faire voir. Et ses devoirs aussi, par la même occasion. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Et son bon vieux fauteuil moelleux, accompagné des bavardages de Marius comme berceuse, était l'endroit idéal pour une petite sieste.

« - C'est toi Jack Overland ? »

Du moins, tant qu'on ne venait pas l'ennuyer. Peut-être que s'il ne répondait pas, l'autre s'en irait.

« -Je te parle. C'est toi, Overland ? »

Il allait partir. Encore cinq minutes et il allait partir.

« - Réveillez-le. »

Ou pas. Jack ouvrit précipitamment les yeux alors que des mains deux fois comme les siennes l'attrapaient.

« - C'est bon, je suis réveillé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Draco Malfoy, Prince des deux premières années. Et eux, ce sont Crabbe et Goyles. »

Le troisième année regarda les trois « gamins » qui lui faisaient face. Le seul qui faisait son âge, c'était le jeune Malfoy, au centre, qui se dressait de toute la hauteur que lui offrait son mètre cinquante. De part et d'autre de sa personne, deux autres garçons, qui semblaient avoir fait l'expérience des stéroïdes. Crabbe et Goyles, probablement.

« - Jack Overland, se contenta de répondre Jack.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu es le Prince des Troisièmes. Et je te défie.

- Pardon ? Je suis le Prince de personne, moi. Et tu me quoi ?

- Je te défie, dans un duel de Verbe. Si tu perds, tu me cèderas ton titre.

- Tu es bouché ou quoi ? Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi le Prince des troisièmes. Qui voudrait d'un titre pareil ?

- Pourtant, c'est ton nom qui ressort quand j'interroge les autres. »

Jack soupira. Ça sentait la blague de Marius à plein nez, ce truc-là. Il était passé où, d'ailleurs ?

« - Je suppose que tu n'en démordras pas. Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ?

- Le droit de garder ton titre, si tu gagnes. Si tu perds, rien. »

Le petit blond c'était apparemment gardé une porte de sortie. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas dit textuellement, mais ses omissions suggéraient que lui ne perdrait pas ses « titres » en cas de défaite. Il était plus malin qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« - Je suppose que tu reviendras à la charge si je refuse ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Très bien. Alors finissons-en. »

Malfoy fit un geste de la main et ses deux « amis » s'empressèrent de créer une sorte de ring au centre de la salle. La rumeur du duel langagier se répandit rapidement et même ceux qui étaient partis dans leur dortoir ressortirent, histoire de voir l'humiliation que subirait le perdant.

« - Les règles sont simples, énonça Malfoy, une fois qu'ils eurent pris place dans le cercle. Nous échangeons des piques, le premier à court d'idées perd. Si tu gagnes, tu auras le droit de garder ton titre. Si je gagne, je deviens le Prince des Troisième. Entendu ? »

Jack soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

« - Entendu.

- Dixon, si tu veux bien. »

Marius, qui était réapparu soudainement, se plaça entre les deux adversaires.

« - À trois. Un, deux, trois… Que le combat commence ! »

Malfoy ne perdit pas une seconde.

« - Comment se porte ton grand-père, Overland ? Toujours aussi faible que depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs ? »

Il attaquait sa famille. Le jeu était fini.

« - Et le tien ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai, il n'a pas survécu au service militaire de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Malfoy grimaça. Il n'était pas le seul à connaître la famille de l'autre.

« - Le mien au moins est mort dans la dignité. Pas comme ton père. »

Jack résista à l'envie d'attraper sa baguette.

« - Mon père avait un honneur, lui. Chose qu'il manque aux Malfoy depuis la naissance de leur lignée, i peine trois cents ans. Une des plus jeunes familles de Sang-Pur, non ?

- L'âge ne fait pas tout. Les deux ans que j'ai en moins que toi ne m'empêchent pas de voir à quel point tes cheveux sont ridicules.

- Aurait-on épuisé ses connaissances sur ma famille ? Pauvre petit, si c'est tout ce que tu connais, tu en sais bien peu.

- Oh, alors tu souhaiterais parler de ta mère. Cette demi-sorcière ? Quoi, pourquoi un tel air stupéfait ? Tu croyais que sa faiblesse magique ne se savait pas ? »

Le sale petit… Il n'épargnait personne. Il fallait que Jack trouve quelque chose. Son grand-père et son oncle lui avait enseigné tout cela, mais il n'avait pas été très attentif. Soudain, une vieille phrase ressurgit.

_« La pureté de sang n'est pas sans conséquence. »_

« - Et dis-moi, Draco, comment se porte ta vielle tante Abigaël ? Toujours libraire dans le Londres moldu ? »

Jack vit la respiration du blond se couper. Abigaël Malfoy, la honte de la famille. Une petite fille née sans pouvoir. Malfoy chercha ses mots, mais…

« - Et le temps est… écoulé ! C'est donc Jack Overland qui remporte le duel. »

Perdu, Jack regarda Marius. Il avait gagné. Il était officiellement le Prince des Troisièmes Années.

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Et donc, le cha-cha-cha-chaporouge attire ses vi, ses vivi, ses victimes pour les tuer et teindre son cha-chapeau avec leur s-s-s-s-s-sang. »

Ainsi parlait le Professeur Quirrel, nouveau titulaire de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et encore, aujourd'hui était un bon jour, il bégayait assez peu.

Mérida, quant à elle, semblait être en train de dépérir. Et Harold, à ses côtés, n'essayait même pas de l'aider, occupé qu'il était à consciencieusement noter tout ce que disait le professeur.

« - Je ne te comprendrais jamais, dit-elle au garçon. Comment arrives-tu à t'intéresser à ce que dit un gars pareil ? Il est encore moins intéressant que Smith ! Et en plus, il est bizarre.

- Il est intéressant ! Je te l'accorde, il bégaye à la limite de l'incompréhensible. Mais ce qu'il dit est intéressant. Toi qui aimes tant les créatures magiques, tu devrais l'écouter. Essaye, au moins.

- Mais j'ai essayé ! Seulement, il m'énerve en quelques secondes à peine, à mettre dix minutes à prononcer « Chaporouge ».

- Mi-Miss Dunb… Dunbroch ! Que, que-que, qu'est-ce que je vi-viens de di, de di, de dire ? éructa difficilement le professeur Quirrel.

- Euh…

- Je, je vois. Si vous n'écoutez pas, veu-veuilliez vous t-t-t-taire et laisser vo-votre voisin sui-sui-suivre !

- Oui monsieur », se contenta de répondre la jeune fille, avant de remettre sa tête sur ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer !

Et comme tout élève qui s'ennuie et dispose d'un banc ayant un bac et un couvercle rabattable, elle ouvrit ce dernier.

Sur le bois à l'intérieur du bac, de nombreux élèves avaient marqué leur passage au fil des ans. Là, un « B+A » dans un cœur. À côté, un dessin qui devait sûrement représenter le professeur de Défense de l'époque. Probablement un peu caricatural, car les professeurs possédant deux paires de cornes n'étaient pas légion. Quoi que, à Poudlard, …

Mais les diverses gravures n'étaient pas la seule chose intéressante à trouver dans ce type de banc. Parfois, des vieux copions prenaient la poussière. Ou des petits mots précipitamment cachés et oubliés là. Ou encore…

« - Chouette, un journal ! »

Usant de la technique estudiantine ancestrale qui consiste à cacher plus ou moins discrètement un magazine dans son livre de cours, technique à l'efficacité toute relative, Mérida se mit à lire.

Le journal que la jeune fille avait trouvé titré fièrement « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Mérida grogna quand elle constata que le périodique était vieux de presque trois semaines. Vive les nouvelles fraîches. Bien que rien ne pourrait jamais être pire que l'édition datant de 1953. À croire que personne n'avait osé lire en classe depuis la nomination de la vieille Mcgonagall, qui devait probablement s'être faite dans ces eaux-là.

En feuilletant la gazette, Mérida finit par arriver au dossier du jour, qui était l'article central. Un article assez étonnant pour qui connaissait le Monde Sorcier et ses institutions.

**« Gringott's cambriolée !**

**Les Gobelins perplexes face à cette première. »**

Gringott's, banque du monde sorcier et l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Une banque que l'on disait impénétrable et même gardée par des dragons dans les dédales les plus profonds.

En lisant la suite de l'article, la jeune fille apprit que le coffre cambriolé était le 713, que le vol avait eu lieu quelques semaines après que le contenu du coffre soit retiré par ses propriétaires et que rien n'avait donc été emporté et que d'après les briseurs de sorts, la magie noire avait été utilisée.

S'en suivait une interview de Ragnok « Pattes-de-poule », le directeur de la banque et de Bill Weasley, briseur de sort et ainé de la nombreuse fratrie Weasley.

Mérida allait tourner la page, quand un évènement quelque peu inhabituel arriva : un hameçon vola à toute vitesse depuis le fond de la salle vers le professeur, en frôlant Mérida.

L'hameçon continua sa route et s'accrocha dans un des nombreux plis du turban du Professeur Quirrel. Là, comme dans toute partie de pêche normale, la proie commença à essayer de se défaire du crochet et la ligne se tendit. Á un tel point que tout le monde sembla réaliser que s'il y avait un hameçon et un fil, il y avait sûrement une canne à pêche. Et donc un pêcheur.

Ou plutôt deux : tranquillement assis, les jumeaux Weasley remontaient leur prise, moulinant férocement. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le turban céda.

Le long morceau de tissus commença à se dérouler, se dérouler, au point que les jumeaux maléfiques lâchèrent leur canne et continuèrent à tirer sur le tissu à mains nues. Et dans sa panique légèrement incompréhensible, le professeur Quirrel ne parvint pas à le retenir, et se retrouva donc la crâne à découvert devant ses élèves.

Un crâne sur lequel de nombreuses rumeurs avaient couru. Le turban du Professeur Quirrel fascinait. Pourquoi toujours le porter, même durant les vagues de chaleur qu'avait connu le début du mois de septembre ? Certains disaient qu'il était rempli d'ail, pour éloigner les vampires que l'homme avait rencontré en Albanie. D'autres que le turban lui avait été offert par un Prince de l'est, en remerciement de services. Et certains, beaucoup moins nombreux, pariaient sur le fait que le tissu cachait un crâne difforme.

Une hypothèse qui allait probablement perdre de nombreux adeptes, étant donné la boite crânienne parfaitement normale qui s'offrait au regard des troisièmes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle.

Blanc de rage, Quirrel s'approcha à grands pas des deux fauteurs de trouble. Arrachant son turban défait de leurs mains, il dit :

« - Messieurs Weasley, deux heures de retenue. Chacun. Maintenant, le cours est terminé. »

Tout cela sans bégayer. Dire que Mérida avait toujours été convaincue que ce genre de tics s'aggravaient avec la colère.

En rangeant ses affaires, elle regarda l'homme tenter de remettre son couvre-chef. C'était étrange. Son crâne était parfaitement normal et pourtant… Pourtant la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'il se modifiait sans cesse, comme si quelque chose essayait d'y apparaître. Perturbée, elle resta statique, fixant son professeur.

« - Mérida ? demanda Harold. Ça va ?

- Hein, quoi ? Euh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais. Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller retrouver Raiponce. Tu as cours, toi, non ?

- Oui, Runes. À plus tard.

- À plus ! »

Mérida, toujours pensive, regarda son ami partir sans réellement le voir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une sorte de lézard sortir de son sac et grimper sur son épaule. Un lézard qui disparut sitôt qu'elle eut cligné des yeux.

Inquiète, elle se mit en route. Devenait-elle folle ? Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'elle voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas. Depuis ses… Non, ça n'avait sûrement aucun rapport.

Avisant l'heure, elle allongea le pas. Elle n'avait plus que dix minutes pour se rendre à son rendez-vous et si elle avait le malheur d'arriver ne serait-ce que deux minutes en retard, elle en entendrait parler pendant les trois années à venir.

Tout en continuant à réfléchir à ses visions, elle descendit en escalier, se retrouvant au Premier Étage, se dirigea vers l'aile Nord, emprunta un passage secret qui la conduisit au quatrième, tourna deux fois à droite et monta un dernier escalier pour se retrouver devant.

« - Miss Dunbroch ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

La Reine Maéva, reine d'Irlande et Sorcière d'Écosse sur ses vieux jours. Ainsi que la gardienne de la salle n°27, où Mérida avait rendez-vous avec Raiponce et Jack Overland.

« - Bonjour, Reine Maëva. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas vous avoir vu, vous et la jeune Miss Tower, depuis le début d'année, alors que vous étiez si assidues l'année dernière. Votre projet n'est pas abandonné, dites-moi ?

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il tient toujours.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Ah, je pense que vos amis arrivent. Qui est donc ce jeune homme ? »

En effet, à l'autre bout du couloir, Mérida pouvait repérer les longs cheveux blonds de Raiponce et la tignasse blanche d'Overland. D'ici, rien ne pouvait permettre d'affirmer si c'était des filles ou des garçons, mais dans la tête d'une femme de plus ou moins 1000 ans, il devait être impensable qu'une fille ait les cheveux cours et un homme les cheveux longs.

« - Oh, et bien c'est quelqu'un qui va nous aider. Il y a certaines parties du projet qui nous posent quelques problèmes et même si cela me fait mal de le reconnaître, il est le plus apte à nous aider, dit-elle au tableau. Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant cette fois aux deux autres élèves.

- Flitwick nous a retenu, répondit Jack, sans même s'excuser.

- Le Professeur Flitwick, corrigea Raiponce.

- Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis. Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ?

- Jack, je te présente la reine Maëva. Reine Maëva, Jack Overland.

- Overland ? Un membre du Clan Frost, donc ?

- Euh, oui.

- Un manipulateur de glace. Je me souviens en avoir assommé un qui s'amusait à geler mes fleurs, de mon vivant. Lui aussi s'appelait Jack. Un sale gamin.

- Ah.

- La Reine Maëva est le tableau qui garde l'entrée de la salle n°27, l'endroit où Mérida et moi travaillons sur notre projet. Comme la salle est peu connue, c'est une très bonne cachette. Et il faut ajouter à cela que la Reine est une excellente gardienne.

- Miss Tower ! Vous allez me faire rougir. Bien, je suppose que vous voulez entrer, maintenant que tout le monde est là ?

- Exactement.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander le mot de passe. Simple formalité, mais je le dois.

- C'est normal. Le mot de passe est « Cuchulain ». »

À ces mots, le tableau pivota sur ses gonds invisibles, laissant apparaître la salle secrète. Salle où une belle couche de poussière avait élu domicile depuis l'année passée.

« - Ne me dis pas que l'on va encore devoir la nettoyer ? râla Mérida

- J'ai bien peur que si. Bon, tu t'en occupes pendant que je vais chercher les livres. »

Sortant sa baguette, la Gryffondor fit disparaître la poussière et la saleté, révélant le carrelage bleu et la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc. Comment une pièce fermée pouvait se retrouver dans un tel état après seulement trois mois ? À croire que les elfes étaient payés à salir les locaux censés être inoccupés.

Quand Raiponce revint avec les livres, les deux autres membres du groupe s'étaient assis, chacun à un bout de table et se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Elle soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Histoire de les forcer à se rapprocher, elle se plaça au centre.

« - Comment veux-tu que l'on voit quoique ce soit si tu te mets là ? dit Mérida.

- Ca me fait mal de l'avouer, mais elle a raison.

- Et bien venez vous mettre à côté de moi, alors. »

Doucement, comme s'ils approchaient un fauve, les deux autres se rapprochèrent et finirent par s'asseoir.

« - Bien. On peut commencer.

- Encore une chose, intervint Jack. Que je sois certain : je vous aide à faire la potion, et en échange vous m'apprenez à être animagus et vous m'aidez dans les cours ?

- Oui. Il me semble que l'on te l'a promis, non ?

- Je voulais juste être sûr. Bon, montre-moi cette potion. »

Raiponce tendit le livre au Serpentard, qui parcourut la recette.

« - Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé des notes dans une cachette et avec Mérida, on les a remises dans l'ordre.

- Vous avez trouvé ça dans une cachette ? Rassurez-moi, elle avait été recopiée d'un livre ?

- Euh, rien ne l'indiquait. On ne sait pas trop, en fait.

- Vous ne savez pas trop ? Chouette. Sinon, vous avez bien vérifié les balances ?

- Les balances ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jack se retint de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Je vois au moins quatre ingrédients toxiques, sans parler de ceux que je ne connais pas ! Vous vouliez vraiment boire ça avant même de vérifier s'ils sont contrebalancés par des antipoisons efficaces ?

- Et comment on fait, par vérifier ça ?

- On cherche dans des livres. »

Les deux filles s'entre-regardèrent. Elles n'étaient pas prêtes de se transformer, à ce rythme-là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Le priapisme est un problème purement masculin. Je vous laisse le soin de chercher ce que c'est si le cœur vous en dit.

(2) J'ai choisi Hannibal Lecteur pour le côté à la fois génie et psychopathe, pas pour le cannibalisme. Si vous ne connaissez pas les films ou les livres, je vous les conseille, à condition que votre estomac ne soit pas trop fragile.

À la base, Harold et Raiponce devaient eux aussi avoir leur partie mais ça aurait été trop long, donc ce sera la semaine prochaine. Ce qui a donné un chapitre plus petit (enfin, « petit », c'est vite dit. Je vous assure que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire), mais avec de bonnes nouvelles en fin !

D'abord, merci à tous pour vos défis. Certains m'ont bien inspiré, d'autres moins, mais tous ont été pris en compte. Celui que j'ai choisi de faire est celui d'Aangelik : « Once Upon A Dream » . Je garde les autres sous le coude, alors ils finiront peut-être par donner naissance à un OS (et pourquoi pas à une fic ?)

Ensuite, ça avance ! Vous remarquerez que les parties sont moins distinctes et que les personnages se retrouvent ensemble (ou presque) assez souvent.

Enfin, après réflexion, j'ai décidé de repasser à un rythme hebdomadaire à partir du mois d'août. J'avais pensé le faire dès juillet, mais par manque de temps, je n'ai pas su écrire des chapitres de réserve et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne pas savoir publier un lundi à cause de ça.

Cependant, ce changement de rythme provoquera probablement une diminution de la taille des chapitres. Disons que nous allons sûrement passer de chapitres de 6000 mots à des chapitres du style de celui-ci, soit environ 4000 mots.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre 17 : Troll et Trappe (oui, je donne dans les allitérations en ce moment.)

PS : Petite annonce purement dictée par l'orgueil : apparemment, la Porjet A est devenue la fic la pls longue (au niveau du nombre de mots) du fandom français « HTTYD/ROTG », mais aussi la plus reviewée. Alors, voilà. Merci.

3933 mots.


	22. Chapitre 17 : Troll et trappe

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Isis Nephtys, Alamane-Chan, Aangelik, Paquerette san, DeadlyFury, Philou, Cya-Siaj, Coralinda, Emmawh, Plume1304, Lyans, Elsa Hofferson et .39 (x3) pour leurs reviews !

Merci à ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fiction dans leur liste d'alerte et de favoris !

Paquerette San : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Harold va être recruté, mais pas tout de suite ^^ Enfin, tu verras bien.

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. On ne saura jamais « tout » au sujet du Clan Frost, sinon je devrai faire une fiction à part, je pense ^^ Mais des éléments vont venir se rajouter au fur et à mesure. Pour le crâne de Quirrel, il s'agit là d'une prise de liberté de ma part vis-à-vis du canon. Cela va être assez fréquent, tout simplement car suivre les livres mot pour mot deviendrait vite ennuyeux, pour moi et pour les lecteurs ^^ Pou Harold, on e revoit ici et pour le lézard, n'oubliez jamais que je publie dans l'ordre chronologique des évènements. J'en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez plus tard ^^. Et figure-toi que j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de Pré-au-Lard, mais je vais me rattraper bientôt !

Pour ta fic, d'une manière purement classique, je verrai bien Anna à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor et Elsa à Serdaigle. Maintenant, tout dépend de ce que l'on veut faire et du but que l'on voit dans les maisons de Poudlard.

Coralinda : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas eu le temps d'écrire la fois dernière, même si j'avoue m'être demandé ce qu'il se passait, vu que tu es toujours au rendez-vous ^^ Pour ta fiction, lance-toi ! Je vais être franc, je suis un peu surpris du succès du Projet A, que je n'attendais absolument pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'essayer. Et merci pour tous tes compliments !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 17 : Troll et trappe**

« - Et alors Anissa me dit : « Et tu te rends compte ? Il dort avec une peluche ! À deux cent trente ans ! » Et je lui réponds « Je veux bien le partager avec une peluche si je peux m'occuper de ses jolies fesses » et … »

Harold se pinça l'arête du nez, tout en se demandant si le Professeur Brûlopot verrait d'un mauvaise œil le fait qu'il assassine la fée qu'il était censé observer.

Comme chaque vendredi, Harold avait cours de SACM. Et comme à chaque cours, le professeur avait consacré la première heure à donner des informations sur l'espèce du moment, avant de répartir des spécimens entre les élèves pour que ceux-ci les observent et lui fassent un rapport.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient étudier les fées des bois. Et comme la Forêt Interdite comptait une colonie de ces charmantes créatures, le prof en avait trouvé assez pour que l'observation soit faite individuellement, et non par groupe de deux comme les semaines précédentes.

Les fées sylvestres avaient plusieurs caractéristiques : elles étaient plutôt lunatiques et orgueilleuses, vivaient selon un modèle matriarcale, avec une espèce de « reine-mère », un peu comme les fourmis et communiquaient uniquement à l'aide de très rares cris aigus, préférant utiliser le langage non-verbal.

Enfin, le langage non-verbal… Tout dépendait de à qui elles s'adressaient. Et actuellement, celle dont Harold devait s'occuper, une certaine « Rose » selon Brûlopot, avait découvert que le jeune garçon était capable d'entendre ses pensées et donc de communiquer efficacement avec elle. Suite à cette découverte, elle avait tout à fait logiquement entrepris de raconter au Poufsouffle les ragots qui couraient dans la colonie. Pour le moment, d'après ce qu'Harold avait compris, elle parlait d'un certain « Elian », un des fae les plus en vue du moment, qui dormait avec un nounours. Une information tout ce qu'il y a de plus importante, que la demoiselle ailée tenait d'Anissa, qui la tenait de Rachel, qui elle-même la tenait d'une source inconnue mais certainement très fiable. Passionnant.

Bon, il râlait, mais ces deux derniers mois, Harold avait connu pire. Car si la Fée avait un esprit capable d'user du langage humain, ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les créatures que les Poufsouffles-Gryffondors de troisième année voyaient en cours. Certaines, comme l'hippogriffe d'il y a deux semaines, possédaient un système de pensée basé sur les images, même s'il comprenait le langage humain. Et comme chaque créature qui s'était rendue compte de la capacité d'Harold, il n'avait eu cesse de rentrer en contact avec son esprit. Autant dire que les images de chasse et de viande crue avait quelque peu chamboulé l'estomac de l'adolescent.

« - Et elle me répond… Dis, tu m'écoutes ? demanda la fée.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien. Parce que c'est déjà rare de tomber sur un humain qui peut nous comprendre, mais s'il n'écoute pas ça ne sert à rien. J'en étais où ? Ah, oui, à l'histoire d'Eliane. Donc,… »

Harold se demanda un moment s'il pouvait discrètement se boucher les oreilles avant de devenir définitivement fou. Une partie d'Harold lui rappela que de toute façon, la fée passait son discours directement de son cerveau au sien et que donc, se boucher les oreilles était aussi utile qu'un emplâtre sur une jambe de bois. Une autre partie, plus cynique, lui fit remarquer que vu qu'il se promenait dans la Forêt Interdite comme dans un simple bosquet, qu'il avait entrepris de s'occuper d'un œuf totalement inconnu trouvé dans ladite forêt et qu'en plus, il entendait des voix, eh bien il n'avait plus grand-chose à craindre de la folie.

Cependant, outre ces considérations, son air désespéré avait attiré l'attention de quelqu'un.

« - Ca va, Harold ? demanda Mérida.

- Quoi ? Ah, euh oui, oui, ça va.

- Si tu le dis. Elle a quoi, ta fée, à piailler comme ça ?

- Va savoir. Elle fait ça depuis tantôt. Et elle commence à me taper sur le système.

- Bah, la mienne tire la gueule pour une raison inconnue depuis le début de l'heure. Dis, je te propose quelque chose : je te débarrasse de ta fée braillarde et tu fais le dessin de la mienne.

- Le dessin ? Quand je te l'ai proposé, tu m'as dit que tu allais te débrouiller.

- Ouais, je sais, mais j'ai essayé et… Regarde plutôt ma feuille, tu comprendras. »

Harold jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin que lui tendait son amie. Sur ce dernier, accompagné d'explications éparpillées à droite et à gauche, s'étalait un gribouillis qui pouvait vaguement ressembler à un arbre affublé de deux immenses yeux. À condition d'avoir bu et de s'être pris un coup sur la tête. Aucune chance que Brûlopot mette la moyenne à Mérida avec un devoir pareil.

« - Bon, très bien, donne-moi ça. Mais tu m'en devras une.

- Une de plus, sourit Mérida. Merci Harold, tu me sauves sur ce coup là. »

Sur ces mots, Mérida emporta Rose et laissa « Cunégonde » à Harold. Alors qu'il commençait à dessiner la délicate demoiselle, il se rendit compte que loin de tirer la tête, elle semblait plutôt être triste. Dans un élan de sympathie il se décida, pour une fois, à initier la conversation. Arrêtant de dessiner, il se concentra et lança son esprit vers celui de la fée.

« - Bonjour. »

Celle-ci sursauta, puis se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

« - Vous pouvez me parler ? « pensa »-t-elle, même si la différence entre mots et pensées devenait assez floue pour Harold dans ce type de conversation.

- Apparemment. Désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais,… Vous me semblez triste. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh, rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que je vais devoir quitter la forêt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ordre de ma mère. Elle m'a dit « Electre, j'ai décidé, en accord avec les Fées de Brocéliande, que tu seras l'épouse du prochain Duc d'Avalon. Ton départ se fera d'ici le Solstice d'Été. » Je voudrais bien rester mais… Déjà que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ma magie, alors si je refuse le mariage, ce sera un véritable déshonneur pour elle.

- Oh. Je sais ce que c'est, de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour toi. Et tu ne t'appelles pas Cunégonde ?

- Non, ça c'est le nom que l'humain à demi-complet m'a donné. Mon vrai nom est Électre. Tout comme Rose ne s'appelle pas Rose, mais Lyra. Seulement, comme les humains ne comprennent pas notre langage, ils croient nécessaire de nous donner un prénom.

- D'accord. Moi, c'est Harold. Ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais il y a pire.

- Harold… Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

La fin de l'heure passa tranquillement. Électre étant un modèle bien plus tranquille que Rose, ou plutôt « Lyra », Harold prit même le temps de faire plusieurs autres dessins, pour sa « collection personnelle ».

« - Jeunes gens, intervint le professeur, le cours prendra fin d'ici dix minutes. Je vous prierais donc de ranger le matériel utilisé et de ramener ces demoiselles qui ont bien voulu venir aujourd'hui à l'orée de la forêt. J'attends vos parchemins pour lundi dans mon bureau. Bon weekend. »

« - Harold, l'interpella une nouvelle fois Mérida, tu vas au repas d'Halloween ?

- Bah, je compte manger ce soir, donc oui, pourquoi ?

- Évite de manger tout ce qui contient de la citrouille. Conseil d'ami.

- Pour ?

- Tu verras bien… »

Le Poufsouffle regarda son amie partir. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient probablement versé quelque chose dans les plats à base de citrouille. Après tout, si Harold avait pu trouver les cuisines, alors qu'il n'explorait pas plus que ça, les deux Weasley en étaient eux aussi capables. Et obliger les Elfes de Maisons à verser quelque chose dans certains plats n'était pas compliqué non plus. Le Gallois suspectait même Dumbledore d'avoir donné l'ordre de respecter ce genre de demande, tant que la vie des élèves n'était pas mise en danger. Il en était parfaitement capable, ce vieux fou. Histoire de « détendre l'atmosphère ».

L'adolescent regarda sa montre. 16h15. Le repas d'Halloween ne commençait que dans à peu près 2h15. Largement le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Deux heures trente plus tard Harold était toujours plongé dans son livre « Fées : La réalité loin des contes ». Il y serait resté toute la nuit, si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas sorti de là.

« - Mr. Haddock ? Que faites-vous encore là ? Le repas a commencé depuis plus d'un quart d'heure !

- Mrs Pince ? Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer. Je m'y rends de ce pas. Est-ce que je pourrais juste emprunter ce livre ? »

La bibliothécaire regarda l'ouvrage d'un œil critique.

« - Le bureau des emprunts ferme à 17h, Mr. Haddock.

- Oh. Bon, ben, je vais aller le remettre alors. »

La femme soupira devant l'air malheureux du jeune garçon. Elle s'attendrissait probablement un peu trop avec l'âge.

« - Prenez-le. Je noterai votre nom sur le registre demain. Mais je compte sur vous pour le ramener dans les temps.

- Merci beaucoup, Mrs. Pince. Je vous promets de vous le rapporter au plus vite.

- Je vous crois. Maintenant, allez-y. »

Irma Pince, un sourire au coin des lèvres, regarda le jeune homme partir le plus silencieusement possible de la bibliothèque, puis se mettre à courir vers la Grande Salle. Elle avait beau avoir une réputation de vieille acariâtre, elle se laissait parfois attendrir par certains élèves. Harold Haddock était de ces enfants. Son constant besoin d'être approuvé, de vouloir bien faire comme pour prouver au monde qu'il avait de la valeur, n'était pas sans lui rappeler une autre élève, il y a quelques années.

« Enfin, » se dit-elle en se remettant au rangement des livres, « C'est du passé. Espérons pour ce garçon qu'il ne finisse pas comme Lily ».

Harold, pour sa part, était bien loin de ce type de pensées. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'arriver au repas le moins en retard possible et de ne pas trop se faire remarquer quand il s'agirait d'entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, constata qu'il était presque sept heures, ce qui était peu étonnant vu qu'il fallait près de vingt minutes pour faire le trajet Bibliothèque – Grande Salle.

Discrètement, il se faufila dans la Salle, étonnamment bruyante, même pour un soir d'Halloween, et se glissa jusqu'à sa place habituelle.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui clochait et qui causait autant de bruit. À peu près la moitié de la population poudlardienne avait maintenant le visage grimé pour ressembler à une citrouille creusée. Autant dire qu'entre ceux qui hurlaient, un gamin blond de Serpentard en tête, et ceux qui étaient pris d'un fou rire, le vacarme que produisait habituellement les repas du Château passaient pour discret.

En avisant Mérida et les jumeaux Weasley pliés en deux à la table des Gryffondors, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harold pour déterminer qui avait mis cette mascarade en place. Voyant un nouvel élève se retrouver avec un faciès orange et noir, il se fit la remarque qu'il faudrait d'ailleurs remercier la rousse pour son conseil. L'orange n'était pas vraiment sa couleur.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait enfin à manger quand….

« - Un troll »

Le Professeur Quirrel, affublé de son éternel turban, venait de faire irruption dans la salle, visiblement paniqué.

« - Un troll. Il… Il y a un troll dans les cachots. »

Le Directeur, plus sérieux qu'à son habitude, s'était levé et fixait Quirrel, comme pour vérifier qu'il disait la vérité. D'autre part, un léger vent de panique commençait à courir parmi les élèves.

« - Je voulais vous prévenir », termina le professeur de Défense.

Et il tomba dans les pommes.

Cela semblait être le signal que tout le monde attendait. Quelqu'un cria, puis d'autres se mirent à hurler de panique. Les élèves se levèrent, les bancs tombèrent, l'atmosphère joyeuse présente quelques instants auparavant semblait s'être évaporée.

« - Mes enfants, tenta Dumbledore, sans toutefois parvenir à supplanter le bruit.

- Jeunes gens, je vous prie de vous calmer. » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès.

« BANG »

La détonation sonore produite par la baguette du vieux sorcier eut pour effet de faire sursauter tout le monde, et de ramener quelque peu le calme dans la foule.

« - Mes enfants, inutile de paniquer. Comme l'a dit le Professeur Quirrel le troll est dans les cachots, donc nous avons encore du temps. Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les Préfets, je vous prierais de raccompagner les plus jeunes dans les dortoirs. Les Poufsouffles logeront provisoirement dans la tour de Grffondor et les Serpentard dans les quartiers des Serdaigles. Même si je sais que c'est un passe-temps pour certains, je vous demanderai de ne pas quitter les Salles Communes jusqu'à demain matin, pour votre propre sécurité. Est-ce compris ? »

Un vague assentiment émergea de la foule. Dumbledore sembla s'en contenter.

« - Bien. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Rejoignant les rangs des Poufsouffles-Gryffondors, Harold regarda les professeurs se diriger précipitamment vers les cachots, avant de remarquer quelque chose : où était Hermione ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Des traces de pas dans la poussière. Une taille 38, grand maximum. L'apprenti-sorcier moyen facilement impressionnable, aurait simplement dit qu'il s'agissait du fameux « Va-nu-pieds », un esprit qui ne laissait que ces fameuses traces de pas dans les couloirs peu fréquentés.

Quelqu'un d'un peu plus curieux et d'un peu moins froussard aurait peut-être suivi ces traces de pas pour essayer de débusquer leur propriétaire. Propriétaire qui s'avérait être… Une jeune fille.

Une jeune fille blonde, membre de la maison Serdaigle, pour être plus précis. Et présentement, elle tentait de tirer les vers du nez d'un tableau.

« - Allons, Monsieur Herbert, pourquoi ne pas me dire le mot de passe.

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé. Le Directeur…

- Il y a des milliers de tableaux dans ce Château. Il n'apprendra probablement jamais que vous me l'avez donné.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine !

- Bien. Le… Le mot de passe est « Cucurbitacée ».

- Merci beaucoup, Mr. Herbert !

-De rien. Dites…

- Oui ?

- Vous reviendrez me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais certainement. Cependant, je dois y aller, pour le moment. Mais je repasserai. Au revoir, Mr. Herbert.

- Au revoir, Miss Tower. »

Contente d'avoir enfin soutiré le mot de passe au portrait, elle ouvrit le passage secret et s'engouffra dans l'arcade ainsi dégagée.

Une fois qu'elle eut exploré, ce qui ne prit pas vraiment longtemps vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un couloir et un escalier reliant le premier étage au troisième, elle s'assit sur une marche et sortit du sac d'école magiquement agrandi qu'elle avait acheté fin août, un grand morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia. Sur ce parchemin se dessinait de nombreuses lignes et courbes qui, une fois assemblée, formait les couloirs de l'école de magie du Royaume-Uni. Fouillant un peu, elle finit par trouver le troisième et le premier étage, auxquels elle ajouta deux annotations, signifiant le passage qui les reliait, ainsi que le mot de passe nécessaire.

Cela faisait depuis le début du mois d'octobre qu'elle avait décidé de mettre à profit les autres documents découverts en même temps que ceux sur l'animagisme. Et si les parchemins sur les blagues ne l'intéressaient que vaguement, il en était tout autre pour ceux qui indiquaient comment mettre au point une carte interactive.

Elle avait commencé à mettre sur papier tous les passages secrets qu'elle connaissait. Puis, étage par étage, elle avait parcouru les couloirs, retraçant le chemin sur sa carte à l'aide des sortilèges des Maraudeurs et ajoutant ici et là les nouveaux passages secrets que les tableaux lui dévoilaient au détour de conversations.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à réaliser le sortilège d'extension sur un parchemin, sort qui lui permettrait de fusionner tous les papiers sur lesquels elle avait recopié les couloirs, sans mettre le feu aux papiers. Donc, elle se trimballait une quarantaine de parchemins différents, soit plus ou moins cinq parchemins pour un étage. Et quand elle devait noter un passage reliant la Bibliothèque, dans l'aile Nord du deuxième étage, à l'infirmerie que se trouvait au cinquième, autant dire qu'elle en avait pour quinze minutes avant de trouver le bon papier. Bref.

Inspectant le plan du troisième étage qu'elle avait en main, elle remarqua une petite croix ce qui, dans le code qu'elle avait mis au point, signifiait qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose de suspect durant les mois ou les années précédentes, mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier la présence ou non d'un passage ou d'une salle. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, vit qu'il lui restait encore une petite heure avant le couvre-feu et se décida donc à aller inspecter ce qu'indiquait cette fameuse croix.

Sur le chemin, elle nota deux choses : tout d'abord, elle n'avait croisé absolument personne, amis c'était quelque chose de relativement probable quand on se baladait à Poudlard : mettez trois cent personnes dans un château comptant quatre ailes, sept étages, trois sous-sols et plusieurs hectares de parcs, les chances d'en croiser une toutes les cinq minutes dans un couloir obscure seraient faibles. Ensuite, et c'était déjà plus étonnant, elle se rendit compte qu'aucune des salles du couloir ne figurait sur son plan, alors que toutes les pièces facilement visibles avaient normalement était reprises dessus durant les deux derniers mois, du moins dans les trois premiers étages.

En y réfléchissant, Raiponce se rendit compte qu'elle n'était effectivement pas passée par ce couloir cette année et qu'elle ne s'était repérée au moment de noter le passage secret qu'à l'aide du tableau de Dame Géraldine. C'était probablement un des couloirs qu'elle avait dessiné de mémoire en se disant qu'elle finirait par y repasser, même si elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui l'avait empêché de se rendre ici avant. Le couloir nord du premier, c'était dû à l'évasion des Niffleurs du cours de SACM. Un des segments de l'aile ouest du quatrième, c'était à cause d'une blague des jumeaux Weasley qui avait mal tournée et un des couloirs du sixième avait été fermé parce qu'une antique malédiction avait été libérée d'un pot de chambre hanté. Mais ici… Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il lui restait à peu près cinquante minutes de temps libre. Bah, tant pis pour le possible passage secret, autant compléter la carte de ce couloir tant qu'elle y était.

Armée de sa carte et du sort de traçage automatique, elle entreprit d'ouvrir chaque porte, rajoutant un dessin approximatif de la salle qui se cachait derrière. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas découvert grand-chose d'intéressant, exception faite d'un nid de fléreurs, des félins magiques ayant probablement été abandonné par leurs maîtres. Autant dire que quand elle avait vu une dizaine de chats furieux de voir leur territoire être envahi lui foncer dessus, elle s'était dépêchée de fermer la porte et de marquer le symbole signifiant « Dangereux » sur sa carte.

Continuant ses pérégrinations, elle finit par tomber sur une porte fermée, affublée d'un écriteau « Ne pas ouvrir ». Dans un monde idéal, surtout un monde où un troll s'était introduit dans l'école et avait manqué de démembrer une élève moins d'un mois plus tôt, élève qui n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de deux gamins à moitié inconscients, Raiponce se serait dépêchée de continuer son chemin.

Seulement, Raiponce était un être humain. Et comme toute personne normale mise face d'un panneau « Ne pas ouvrir » et ayant la possibilité de le faire, la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier.

Elle sortit donc sa baguette, appuya l'extrémité contre la serrure et prononça :

« - Alohomora. »

La Serdaigle fit une moue déçue. Une porte qui s'ouvrait avec un simple « Alohomora » (1) ne devait pas cacher grand-chose d'intéressant. Enfin, maintenant que c'était ouvert, autant y aller. Elle poussa donc la porte discrètement et se faufila à l'intérieur. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, au cas très hypothétique où quelqu'un passerait dans ce couloir, elle referma la porte avant de s'avancer dans la pièce.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la pièce était vide. Pas de meubles, pas de fenêtres et, étrangement, pas de poussière. La logique voudrait qu'une pièce fermée et vide contienne une belle couche de celle-ci. Mais là, rien. Comme si quelque chose vivait ici et empêchait la poussière de s'agglomérer suffisamment pour être visible. Mais qui pourrait bien vivre ici ?

« - GRRRRRR.

-GRrRrRrR

- Bouarf ! »

Ou quoi, plutôt. Et la réponse était apparemment un chien à trois têtes, qui se trouvait actuellement entre Raiponce et la porte. Entrer dans cette pièce était finalement une mauvaise idée. Maintenant, elle se souvenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas correctement cartographié ce couloir : c'était le couloir du troisième que Dumbledore avait interdit d'accès en début d'année, sous peine de « mourir dans d'atroces souffrances », dixit le vieil homme.

Légèrement paniquée, comme toute personne saine d'esprit se trouvant tout d'un coup face à plusieurs rangées de crocs, Raiponce tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle savait à propos des cerbères.

« Allez, réfléchis », pensa-t-elle. « Bon, reprenons : trois têtes, donc il y a des combats pour qui domine le corps. C'est peut-être celle qui a l'air plus gentille ? »

La tête de droite, celle qui avait fait « bouarf » et qui avait maintenant la tête penchée sur le côté et la langue qui sortait, comme tout chien qui essaye de comprendre quelque chose, se fit soudain rabrouer par la tête du milieu, baissa le chef puis se mit à grogner elle aussi.

« Apparemment pas », conclu Raiponce en reculant doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur « Bon, quoi d'autre ? Je crois que c'est un animal originaire de Grèce, on en parle dans un mythe. Mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. »

Le cerbère se décala un peu plus vers la droite, bloquant définitivement l'accès à la porte. Et celle-ci s'ouvrant vers l'intérieur, la jeune fille ne pouvait espérer aucune aide.

« Ce mythe… J'y suis ! C'était la légende d'Orphée. Je me souviens qu'il a réussi à amadouer un cerbère. Mais comment ? »

L'animal s'aplatit au sol, prêt à passer à l'attaque.

« Je sais ! »

Et elle se mit à chanter.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
>Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,<br>Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
>Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,<br>On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
>Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine<br>Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
>Qui mijote dans nos crânes,<br>Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
>Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,<br>Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
>Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce<em>

Soudain calmé, l'animal se redressa, puis s'assit. Raiponce rechanta l'Hymne de Poudlard, seule chanson qu'elle connaissait autre que celle de guérison, et elle n'était pas sûre que le cerbère réagisse bien à des cheveux soudain brillants à outrance. Puis elle l'entonna une troisième fois.

Quand elle fut plus ou moins sûre que l'animal était calmé, elle cessa de chanter et prit le risque de s'approcher. Soudain, le chien baissa sa tête. Persuadée qu'il allait la manger, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et… se retrouva couverte de bave. Apparemment, quiconque chantait correctement passait du stade de « nourriture » à celui de « nouvel humain préféré ».

Tandis qu'elle grattait la tête centrale de l'animal, Raiponce remarqua une petite plaque brillante au cou de ce dernier.

« - Touffu. C'est ton nom ? Apparemment oui, vu la tête que tu fais. Mais qui a bien pu te cacher ici ?

- Ouaf, se contenta de répondre Touffu.

- Je vois. »

La Serdaigle remarqua soudain que cela faisait plus de quinze minutes qu'elle était ici. Elle allait être en retard si elle ne partait pas tout de suite. Elle fit une dernière gratouille au chien géant, avant de repartir vers la porte. Ce n'est qu'en lançant un dernier regard au canidé tricéphale qui gémissait maintenant comme un chiot qu'on abandonne qu'elle remarqua quelque chose : Il y avait une trappe au milieu de la pièce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) C'est parti pour de la théorie foireuse : bon, je considère que le sort Alohomora est un sort basique (car maîtrisable par une première année, dans les livres). Un peu comme la clef du voleur dans Dragon Quest, si vous connaissez. C'est donc un sort qui ne peut ouvrir que des serrures fermées manuellement et non-protégée. Sinon, il est nécessaire d'utiliser des sorts plus puissants. C'est pour ça que Raiponce pense que la pièce ne contient rien de très intéressant, surtout dans un château où la majeure partie de la population est capable de la déverrouiller d'un simple mot.

Et voilà. Je n'ai pas décrit toute la scène du troll parce que de un, je ne voyais pas comment l'inclure (sérieusement, comme si Harold allait suivre d'un coup Harry et Ron) et puis, je trouvais que ce n'était pas utile, je suppose que tout le monde à au moins vu les Harry Potter une fois (sinon, je vous les conseille. Au moins les trois premiers, qui sont les meilleurs) ou lu les livres.

D'ailleurs, les puristes d'Harry Potter me diront peut-être que j'ai modifié la scène du repas d'Halloween, en ajoutant la petite blague des Weasley. D'accord. Mais, en tant que « lecteur-réflexif », je trouve que JKR a un peu trop survolé les blagues des jumeaux car ils ont une réputation de Rois de la Blague, mais les seules que l'on voit (selon mes souvenirs) sont à partir du tome 5 d'HP, donc durant la septième. J'ai voulu en ajouter un peu avant, donc voilà ^^

PS : Pour ceux qui connaissent Harry Potter, et même ceux qui ne connaissent pas : je vous conseille très fortement la série youtube : « Harry Potter les films (en abrégé) » de AnonymeGT. C'est franchement excellent !

PPS : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces deux semaines, mais en allant voir le nombre de visiteur sur pour le chapitre 16, je suis tombé des nues en découvrant que près de 100 personnes (92 pour être exact) étaient passées sur la page ! Serait-ce la folie des vacances ?

4098 mots


	23. Chapitre 18 : Passé, présent et avenir

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

**IMPORTANT** : Aujourd'hui, on va parler Quidditch. Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : j'ai complètement zappé les équipes d'origine. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à vérifier sur le net ou dans mes livres qui faisait partie des équipes officielles. Par exemple, Roger Davis, le futur-capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, n'est pas dans l'équipe. Pour ne pas faire trop d'incohérence, je vais garder les équipes que j'ai créé et les faire évoluer de la manière la plus logique possible. Bon, c'est pas super-important, ni dans l'intrigue de base, ni dans celle de la fic, mais je tenais à faire mon petit Mea Culpa (avant qu'un lecteur ne s'en rende compte, surtout ^^).

Merci à Isis Nephtys, Emmawh, Philou, Paquerette-san, Elsa Hofferson, Aangelik, Coralinda, Alamane-chan, Helado-Hime et Patapich pour leurs reviews.

Philou : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, la Lily de Mme Pince est bien Lily Potter. Et le blond pas content est bien Malfoy ^^ Pour Hermione, elle n'est pas la plus proche amie d'Harold mais on a vu dans un chapitre précédent (Nouveaux Arrivants) que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Pour Krokmou, je suppose que c'est de l'œuf que tu parles. Il n'a effectivement pas éclos. Pour le lézard, cela deviendra plus clair par la suite. Quant à la carte de Raiponce, elle s'inspire de celle des Maraudeurs. Mais rien ne dit qu'elle sera plus complète. Et enfin, on aura des nouvelles du Projet A dans ce chapitre-ci (et dans celui de la semaine prochaine).

Coralinda : Merci pour ta review ! Qui m'a bien fait rougir, d'ailleurs. Électre va probablement revenir dans la fic, même si rien n'est vraiment sûr, vu qu'il s'agit encore d'un de ces personnages qui s'imposent sans que je ne les vois venir ^^ On revoit Jack aujourd'hui (et un peu la semaine prochaine). Ne t'inquiète pas, lui et Harold vont finir par interagir ^^ Pour la Hijack Week, je te conseille de lire les deux OS de Were-Wouf et ceux d'Emmawh, qui sont excellents. Encore merci pour tes compliments !

Patapich : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis content que le Projet A te plaise.

Pour Elsa, oui, elle n'est pas aussi morne dans le film, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Jack voit, de son point de vue d'ado de 14 ans, une fille de son âge un brin méprisante, qui ne sourit pas et qui est relativement hermétique.

Pour Mérida, le lien avec les Weasley a été très influencé par le fait que c'est une idée qui revient TRÈS souvent, que ce soit dans les fanarts ou les fanfics. Maintenant, ça aura son utilité plus tard ^^.

Harold fait un bon Poufsouffle, si on est dans l'optique que les maisons ne servent pas à retrouver des gens semblables à soi mais à apprendre ce qui nous manque (cf. Neville Londubat). Harold a besoin d'apprendre à ne pas compter que sur lui-même, et donc Poufsouffle est le bon endroit pour ça. Après, c'est une question de point de vue.

Pour Jack, sa relation avec Harold est certes étrange, mais n'oublie pas qu'une part de lui haït réellement notre Poufsouffle. Et pour la Voix, je ne dirai rien ^^

J'espère avoir été clair dans mes explications. J'ai dû être un peu succinct vu que normalement, répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres est interdit. Bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 18 : Passé, présent et avenir.**

Doucement, le soleil se glissa dans la chambre, éclairant les lits drapés de rideaux rouges et or. Les plus malins, dans l'espoir d'échapper aux terribles rayons en ce samedi matin, avaient fermé les draperies des lits à baldaquins. Les autres se dépêchaient maintenant d'enfouir leur tête sous leurs couvertures ou de la cacher dans l'oreiller, avant de se rendormir comme des bienheureux. La joie des matins de weekends… Enfin, presque.

« - DEBOUT COUSINE, hurlèrent deux voix.

- Dégagez de mon lit, marmonna « cousine ».

- Allons, Méri-chérie, tu ne vas pas nous chasser comme ça, alors que nous venons gracieusement te réveiller en ce matin de match.

- Ce matin de… C'est aujourd'hui le match ? hurla presque Mérida en se redressant d'un coup

- Ouaaaah, se contenta de dire George, ou bien Fred. Je ne pensais pas que tes cheveux pouvaient être encore plus emmêlés qu'ils ne le sont en journée. Tu t'y prends au râteau pour les recoiffer ou tu casses plusieurs peignes chaque semaine ?

- La ferme. Il est quelle heure, au fait ?

- Oh, quelque chose comme 8h du matin. »

Mérida eut un petit temps de latence, histoire que l'information se fraye un chemin au travers de la brume matinale.

« - Huit heure du matin ?

- Yep !

- Un samedi ?

- Exact.

- HORS DE MA CHAMBRE ! »

Et les deux rouquins se firent expulser sans plus de cérémonie.

Mérida se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il était peu probable qu'elle parvienne à se rendormir. Maudits jumeaux de l'enfer. Les originaux avaient probablement été échangés à la naissance contre deux démons, elle ne voyait aucune autre explication possible. Finalement, la jeune fille décida de se lever et parvint tant bien que mal à quitter son lit en direction de la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était douchée, habillée et aussi coiffée que possible.

Une fois descendue du dortoir, elle se rendit compte que les deux Weasley l'avaient attendue tranquillement installés dans les divans. Les joies de la famille.

« - Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne serais jamais prête !

- Vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous préparer pour le match ?

- Ça commence qu'à 10h30 et il ne faut pas plus de trente minutes pour se changer et que Dubois fasse son discours, donc on a le temps. Et comme Fred et moi on s'ennuyait, on a décidé de venir te tenir compagnie.

- Vous ne sauriez pas me faire de plus beau cadeau. Bon, puisque vous allez me coller aux basques encore une heure et demie au minimum, autant descendre manger. Peut-être que j'arriverai à vous perdre sur le chemin.

- On te suit, cousine adorée, » déclara un des garçons, tirant un nouveau soupir à la jeune fille.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Mérida adorait la famille Weasley et les jumeaux en particulier. Ils étaient ses plus anciens amis. Mais franchement, elle ne se sentait pas de les supporter alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la jeune fille s'était enfin débarrassée de ses cousins, elle avait pu retrouver Raiponce et se rendre dans les gradins. Etonnamment, alors qu'elle avait fait exprès de venir plus tôt pour avoir de bonnes places, Mérida constata la présence de deux autres personnes. Elles étaient trop loin pour que la Gryffondor puisse discerner leurs visages, mais la jeune fille aperçut une masse blanche au niveau de la tête d'une des deux personnes. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était probablement Jack et Dixon. La rousse était bien contente que l'autre membre du projet ait été obligé de refuser l'invitation de Raiponce à venir assister au match en leur compagnie, car elle savait qu'Harold n'était pas trop à l'aise avec le Serpentard. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à passer du temps avec son ami depuis quelques jours, vu qu'il disparaissait sans cesse, alors autant que les rares moments qu'ils avaient ensemble ne se déroulent pas dans une ambiance tendue.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…

« - Tu es en retard.

- Bonjour Raiponce. Content de te voir.

- Moi aussi. N'empêche que tu es en retard.

- Oui, je… J'avais quelque chose à faire », répondit Harold, en vérifiant d'un geste machinal si son sac était bien fermé.

Pendant une seconde, Mérida se demanda qui se promenait avec son sac de cours un samedi, jour de match de surcroit. Puis la réponse « C'est Harold » s'imposa à elle. Il trimballait probablement un livre ou un truc du style. Harold, quoi.

« - Ça commence dans longtemps ?

- Dans un gros quart d'heure, selon l'horaire, répondit la Serdaigle. Tiens, il paraît que Gryffondor s'est dégoté une arme secrète, vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée », répondit le Gallois.

Mérida ne répondit rien, mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle savait très bien ce qu'était, ou plutôt QUI était l'arme secrète de Gryffondor. Et elle avait hâte de voir la tête de Raiponce au moment où elle sortirait du vestiaire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le stade était rempli et Lee Jordan, une fois de plus, avait pris possession du micro. En attendant que les joueurs daignent sortir, il avait commencé à faire des petites annonces, dans le style « Machin de Serdaigle a perdu son écharpe. Si vous la retrouvez, merci de la déposer à l'infirmerie ». Et puis enfin, le match commença.

« - Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la coupe 1991 – 1992. Ce match opposera Serpentard à Gryffondor ! Et tout de suite, accueillons les Serpentard !

Les portes du vestiaire s'ouvrirent et les sept joueurs sortirent avant de se placer en triangle, le capitaine à la pointe.

« - L'équipe a connu quelques changements depuis l'année dernière : HUART est toujours batteur, JONES gardien et HIGGS attrapeur. Cependant, le capitaine ZEEMAN, batteur, a été remplacé par DOYLE. FLINT est devenu capitaine et fait partie des poursuiveurs avec STUART et un petit nouveau : PUCEY ! »

Une vague de hurlements s'échappa des gradins de Serpentard.

« - Tiens, vous croyez qu'on lui a déjà dit qu'en changeant un peu son nom, on obtenait « puceau » ? De plus, c'est probablement le cas, vu sa tête…

- Mr. Jordan ! s'indigna le Professeur Macgonagall.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Encore une seule phrase de ce genre et je vous prends le micro.

- Bien, Madame. Donc, euh, oui. Accueillons maintenant les GRYFFONDORS ! »

À la file indienne, sept trainées rouges filèrent depuis le vestiaire.

« - Nous avons donc DUBOIS, gardien et capitaine, les WEASLEY, batteurs, SPINNET accompagnée de JOHNSON et BELL, trois ravissantes jeunes filles qui sont les poursuiveuses et enfin, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor : HARRY POTTEEEEEEEEER ! »

Le stade fut envahi par un monstrueux brouhaha. Voilà donc la fameuse arme de Gryffondor ? Un gamin de première année ?

Le Professeur Bibine n'attendit pas que la surprise passe pour lancer le jeu. Après que Dubois et Flint aient tenté de se broyer mutuellement la main, elle libéra les cognards et le Vif, avant de lancer le souaffle en l'air.

Le début du match ne fut pas exceptionnel. Et à la plus grande déception de Mérida, il semblait que Serpentard menait clairement le jeu, surtout depuis que Flint, poursuiveur à la base, avait attrapé une batte et envoyé un cognard droit dans le ventre d'Olivier Dubois. Cela avait valu un penalty, mais le mal était fait : Gryffondor n'avait plus de gardien.

Le match prit une tournure encore plus bizarre quand le balais d'Harry Potter commença à se prendre pour un taureau mécanique, essayant à tout prix d'envoyer valser le jeune garçon dans les airs.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la rousse.

- On dirait un enchantement. Mais je ne comprends pas : ensorceler un balais, et surtout un des tout nouveaux Nimbus 2000, est horriblement compliqué. Il n'y a bien que les professeurs qui puissent faire ça à Poudlard.

- Les profs ?

- Tu vois une autre explication ? »

Et il s'avéra que Raiponce avait raison. Car quelques minutes plus tard, un feu se déclenchait dans la loge des professeurs, en bas de la cape du Professeur Snape. Celui-ci, en se levant pour éteindre le feu, bouscula au passage tous ses voisins et soudain, le sort prit fin.

C'est là que Mérida vit une des plus belles figures de Quidditch de sa vie : Potter, maintenant libéré du sort, fonçait sur le vif, allant jusqu'à se redresser sur son balais pour l'attraper.

Soudain, le ciel bleu se chargea de nuages gris en un flash. La pluie se mit même à tomber. Puis le temps redevint sec. Mérida n'était pas mouillée et personne autour d'elle n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose. « Oh non, pas encore », pensa-t-elle.

Sur le terrain le jeune Potter s'était carrément mis debout, tendant le bras. Il finit par basculer cul par-dessus tête et atterrit au sol. Heureusement, il n'était « qu'à » un mètre du sol.

Se relevant, le garçon fut pris de haut-le-cœur, au point qu'il finit par cracher dans sa main… Le Vif d'Or.

Au comble de la joie, Lee Jordan hurla dans son micro que Gryffondor venait de gagner le match, avec le score de 160 à 60. En passant, Mérida entendit Flint crier à Bibine que Potter n'avait pas attrapé mais avalé le Vif et Marius Dixon marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il l'avait bien dit à Higgs qu'il finirait par perdre en continuant à refuser de manger les matins de match (2).

Retournant à la Salle Commune pour fêter la victoire, Mérida avait complètement oublié la vision d'un ciel torturé qu'elle avait eu plus tôt. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser en buvant une bière-au-beurre illégalement rapportée par les jumeaux Weasley. Fallait bien que ces démons soient bons à quelque chose, après tout.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Le dernier espoir, c'est la fuite. » (3)

Voilà bien une maxime que Jack n'aurait jamais pensé approuver. Pour lui, seuls les faibles et les lâches fuyaient. Les hommes, eux, faisaient face au danger.

Pourtant, à 13 ans – presque 14, voire plus 14 que 13 –, l'adolescent se rendait compte qu'effectivement, il y a des dangers devant lesquels il valait mieux fuir. Des camarades de classe tenant absolument à faire de lui leur chef en faisait partie.

Avisant une porte un peu plus loin sur la droite, Jack allongea le pas et se réfugia dans la pièce, remerciant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait que ce ne soit pas une fausse-porte ne cachant qu'un mur, comme il en existait à Poudlard.

Collé à la porte, le Serpentard tendit l'oreille, histoire d'entendre ses assaillants passer. Des bruits de pas lui arrivèrent rapidement et indiquèrent que ceux qui les provoquaient venaient de passer tout droit. Lâchant un soupir, Jack se laissa tomber au sol.

Qui aurait cru que remporter le duel de verbe lui apporterait tant d'ennuis ? Au départ, il avait pris la dénomination Prince comme un simple « titre honorifique », comme disait son grand-père. C'était joli, ça donnait bien, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Sauf que si lui l'avait pris à la rigolade, ça n'avait pas été le cas de tout le monde. La première semaine, il n'avait rien vu. La deuxième, certains troisièmes année étaient venus lui demander conseil pour des trucs banals. Cela avait duré jusque fin octobre. À partir de ce moment-là, Jack s'était retrouvé, il ne savait trop comment, à ne plus pouvoir se balader tranquillement sans son cortège de soi-disant « amis », à devoir trancher les petits conflits entre les troisième ou pire, devoir donner son avis sur les tenues des filles. Avec le bruit du fou rire continu de Marius en fond sonore. D'ailleurs, se petit traître avait encore disparu. Tout cela, c'était sa faute.

Se relevant, Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce que contenait la pièce dans laquelle il s'était introduit. Une pièce somme toute banale : des bureaux et des chaises entassées, deux grandes fenêtres rendues opaques par la saleté et une plante en pot qui devait être proche de la fossilisation, vu son aspect extérieur. Jack en resta quand même éloigné, vu le degré de vicissitude que pouvaient atteindre les plantes du monde magique.

La seule chose qui dénotait dans la pièce, c'était ce grand miroir à pied qui trônait contre le mur du fond. Ce n'était pas tant son air d'antiquité ni son aspect étrange qui troublait Jack, après tout on trouvait beaucoup de choses bien plus vieilles et étranges dans le Château. Non, c'était plutôt cette impression de force immuable qui l'oppressait, le problème.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'approcha de la plaque de métal poli. Un cadre qui semblait fait d'or et de bois l'entourait. Au-dessus, la phrase « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »_ (4) trônait fièrement. Sans se préoccuper de trouver un sens à cet étrange langage, le Serpentard baissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans le miroir.

Il s'y tenait, en plein centre. Il se ressemblait en tous points, sauf qu'une sorte d'aura de magie l'entourait. Il portait la couronne de l'Héritier, un simple anneau de glace pure ceignant son front et à son cou pendait l'Étoile du Nord, un morceau de glace éternelle taillé en forme de flocon, symbole des Chefs du Clan. À ses côtés, son grand-père et mère le tenaient par l'épaule et le couvaient d'un regard fier. Sa petite sœur était là, elle aussi. Elle tenait la main de Valéry et elle semblait elle aussi très fière de son frère. En arrière-plan, Jack pouvait distinguer les autres familles du Clan. Il pouvait voir la déconfiture sur le visage des d'Arendelle, alors que leur précieuse petite Elsa n'arrivait plus à produire le moindre flocon de neige.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jack était encore assis face au miroir. L'image n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, même quand l'adolescent s'était assis. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit même pas les pas qui résonnaient dans son dos.

« - Bonsoir, Mr. Overland. »

Jack sursauta, se releva et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec… le Professeur Dumbledore.

« - Monsieur le Directeur, je euh, je suis désolé si j'ai dépassé le couvre-feu, vraiment, je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme, il vous reste une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que vous ne soyez en infraction. Mais je suis plutôt étonné de vous trouver ici. J'avoue que quand mes alarmes ont sonné, je m'attendais à trouver une toute autre personne.

- Je… Je me suis réfugié ici pour échapper à mes « admirateurs ».

- Ah, oui, Severus, le Professeur Snape, m'a parlé de cette histoire de Prince. Au fait, Jack, vous qui avez passé l'après-midi ici, avez-vous compris ce que fait ce miroir ?

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il montre ce que l'on veut voir, monsieur.

- Ce que l'on veut ? Il y a de cela. Mais il va plus loin. « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »_. Une phrase joliment alambiquée pour dire que cet étrange objet va fouiller dans les recoins de l'âme pour montrer le désir le plus profond de celui qui le regarde.

- Donc… Je me vois être sacré Héritier du Clan parce que c'est ce que je veux ?

- C'est ton but. Mais le miroir n'est au fond qu'un objet. Il te montre ton but, mais pas les motivations qui l'accompagnent, ni les conséquences qui s'y adjoindront. Comprends-tu ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. Maintenant, il faut que tu comprennes que le Miroir du Risèd est un objet dangereux. Beaucoup d'hommes sont devenus fous en se perdant dans ses tréfonds, convaincus qu'il leur montrait une réalité qui existait ailleurs. Ce miroir a provoqué des guerres et déchiré des familles. J'aimerais donc que tu ne t'en approches plus. Pour l'instant, c'est une demande. Mais si j'apprends que tu t'es de nouveau perdu dans les faux-espoirs de cet objet, je devrais sévir. Suis-je clair, Mr. Overland ?

- Ou…Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien. Vous devriez y aller, le couvre-feu va bientôt tomber. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Overland.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Et Jack laissa Dumbledore seul dans la pièce. Le veille homme lança un regard fatigué vers le miroir, depuis lequel des yeux bleus aussi clairs que les siens mais bien plus innocents le fixaient. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue du vieil homme, qui l'essuya rapidement avant de repartir se balader dans les couloirs. Le passé devait rester là où était sa place : derrière lui.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Overland se réveilla, toujours un peu chamboulé par ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Une partie de lui voulait s'en tenir au conseil du Directeur, c'est-à-dire se tenir éloigner de l'artefact. Une autre, plus aventureuse, l'enjoignait à y retourner pour percer les secrets du mystérieux objet. Après tout, le vieil homme s'était peut-être trompé. Peut-être que le miroir ne montrait pas ce que l'on désirait, mais plutôt le futur. Les boules de cristal y arrivaient bien.

_« - Oui Jack, tu as raison, cet objet n'est qu'une boule de cristal géante_, souffla la Voix._ Et avec mon aide, ce qu'il te montre pourrait devenir réalité. Il te suffit simplement de me laisser prendre les rênes et tout ce que tu as vu hier deviendra possible._

- Mais le Professeur Dumbledore…

- _Ce n'est qu'un vieux fou. Il pense tout savoir mais n'entrevoit que ce que son petit esprit d'être humain basique peut appréhender. Alors que toi, tu es tellement plus, Jack. Que NOUS sommes tellement plus._

- Peut-être… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Jack ? intervint la voix de Marius depuis la salle de bain. À qui tu parles ?

- Oh, euh, à personne. Je pensais tout haut.

- Pense un peu moins et dépêche-toi un peu plus, on va finir par rater le déjeuner. »

Le reste de la journée fut tranquille. Jack Frost n'intervint plus pour parler du miroir et les suivants du Prince des Troisièmes laissèrent leur leader presque tranquille.

Cette journée aurait même pu être parfaite, si on n'avait pas été mardi. Parce que le mardi, les troisièmes années étaient tous libre à partir du 14h. C'était, si on exceptait les weekends, la seule grosse période libre de cours que ces élèves partageaient et où ils pouvaient se détendre, se reposer dans le parc entre amis ou encore…

« - Que peut bien pouvoir dire « mortifère » ? »

Lire des encyclopédies de botanique dans une salle perdue au fin fond d'un poussiéreux couloir.

« - Simplement que la plante est mortelle, Mérida », répondit une voix féminine.

Et de surcroit en compagnie de personnes que l'on n'appréciait que modérément.

Mérida soupira et referma le livre qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure.

« - Ça va nous prendre encore longtemps ? À ce rythme-là, on sera à la retraite qu'on ne pourra toujours pas se transformer.

- Un peu de patience, Mérida. On a fait une grosse partie des ingrédients. Pas vrai Jack ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs releva la tête et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« - Au fait, continua Mérida. C'est bien joli de tout connaître sur ces ingrédients, mais où va-t-on les récupérer ?

- Oh, j'y ai déjà pensé, répondit la Serdaigle du groupe. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard d'ici la moitié du mois, on devrait pouvoir y trouver pas mal de choses. Il faudrait qu'on aille voir ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Moi, ça me va !

- Et toi, Jack ?

- Umm ?

- Tu sauras venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard pour regarder après les ingrédients de la potion ?

- Oh, oui oui. J'ai promis à Marius d'aller avec lui, mais je devrais pouvoir me libérer l'après-midi.

- Parfait ! »

Et le groupe se replongea dans les livres.

« - Raiponce ?

- Oui Mérida ?

- Tu crois que l'on va facilement trouver des plantes « mortifères », à Pré-au-Lard ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Un jeu de mot pourri ne marchant qu'en français, vu que « puceau » se dit « virgin » dans la langue de Shakespeare.

(2) Petit clin d'œil à Plume 1304 (je pense que c'est toi), qui s'était attendue à ce que Serpentard perde le match à cause de Higgs, suite à cette remarque faite dans le chapitre 7 ^^

(3) Une phrase qui provient du livre « Le Papillon des Étoiles », de Bernard Werber. J'adore cet auteur à la base, mais ce livre est sans doute mon préféré parmi tous ceux que j'ai lu. Je vous le conseille.

(4) « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ». Suffisait de lire la phrase à l'envers. Sauf que quand j'ai lu Harry Potter à l'école de Sorciers, j'avais pas pigé le truc. Je me revois encore lire la phrase à voix haute à ma mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de fixer une tringle de rideau ^^

Un de plus. Qui fut lui aussi difficile à écrire. Déjà parce que je me fais kidnapper régulièrement par des amis, ce qui fait que je trouve difficilement du temps pour écrire. Ensuite parce qu'avec mes deux mains gauche, j'ai réussi à me couper le bout du majeur. Un sérieux handicap quand il s'agit d'écrire sur ordinateur. Et enfin parce que j'ai longtemps hésité à couper le chapitre originel (qui fait plus de 6500 mots) en deux. Finalement, j'ai choisi de le découper. Ça vous fait un chapitre plus court (un des plus courts que j'ai jamais écrit), mais je trouve ça préférable.

Je me fais la remarque que mes personnages soupirent beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'ai l'impression d'écrire « soupirer » et ses variantes relativement souvent.

Bon, j'arrête là ma note de fin, qui a finir par être plus grosse que le chapitre ^^

À la semaine prochaine (ça fait bizarre de dire ça) pour le chapitre 19 : Pré-au-Lard.

3344 mots (oui, je sais, ça semble peu).


	24. Chapitre 19 : Pré-au-Lard

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

Merci à Alamane-chan, Isis Nephtys, Patapich, Emmawh, Paquerette-san, Williefred et Guest (Coralinda ?) pour leurs reviews !

Patapich : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Lentement, mais surement, oui ^^ J'avoue ne pas aller très vite. J'assume entièrement la blague pourrie sur le nom de Pucey. Il m'a semblé me souvenir que Lee Jordan faisait souvent des allusions pas très recherchées ^^ Pour Jack, il va probablement être le plus sombre des quatre, tout simplement parce que rien qu'avec la Voix, ça fait déjà un sacré bagage. Pour la Voix, d'ailleurs, on va la revoir de temps en temps.

Guest : (Coralinda ?) Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Des interactions avec Cédric sont prévues depuis un bout de temps, elles vont arriver, fin de cette partie ci ou début de la prochaine. Le miroir dans lequel Jack se regarde est le miroir du Risèd. C'est une invention de JKR qui montre le plus cher désir de celui qui se regarde dedans. Il ne montre pas forcément les morts : Harry, dans les livres, y voit sa famille mais Ron s'y voit plus vieux et couvert de gloire. Et je ne pense pas faire mourir Emma. Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas dans le plan. Bonne vacances !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 19 : Pré-au-Lard**

Une autre personne qui lisait des encyclopédies les mardis après-midi, c'est Harold. Actuellement installé dans la petite salle qu'il avait aménagé à l'aide de coussins et de couvertures que les elfes de maison lui avait donné volontiers, il lisait un livre qu'il venait de louer à la bibliothèque, tout en gardant un œil sur son œuf.

_« Si certains Fae peuvent prendre une apparence humanoïde, il est toutefois déconseillé de tenter un croisement avec l'espèce humaine. En effet, au fil des siècles, il fut constaté que ces croisements provoquaient divers problèmes chez l'enfant, principalement d'ordre magique (problème de contrôle, ect…) »_

« - Tu te rends compte ? Il existe des Faes(1) pour à peu près tout. Il y en a qui incarnent les éléments, mais aussi des Faes domestiques et pleins d'autres. Certains peuvent même prendre forme humaine ! Je me demande si Maman était une Fae ou si elle appartenait à une autre race.»

L'œuf, emmailloté dans sa couverture chauffante, ne répondit évidemment pas. Même pas par un petit mouvement.

Cette immobilité totale avait d'ailleurs inquiété Harold un petit moment, le jeune homme craignant que l'être contenu par l'œuf ne soit mort, faute de soins appropriés. Mais cette crainte s'était tue quand il avait, grâce à un instrument inspiré du « stéthoscope » trouvé dans un livre nommé « Médecine moldue du XXè siècle », perçu un battement provenant sans doutes d'un cœur. Un battement relativement fort qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'œuf allait bientôt éclore.

C'était pour cette raison que le Poufsouffle passait désormais le plus de temps possible dans la petite salle de classe. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il le sentait : la naissance allait bientôt arriver.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Alors que, après avoir refermé son livre, il s'était mis à essayer d'améliorer un peu la pièce, la coquille de l'œuf commença à se fendiller discrètement, en provoquant quelques craquements. Ce furent ces bruits qui attirèrent l'attention du Gallois.

Fasciné, il se mit à genoux, tout en se demandant s'il devait intervenir et aider le futur nouveau-né à sortir ou le laisser se débrouiller. Le temps que l'adolescent, perdu dans ses pensées, ne parvienne à se décider, le bébé avait fini le travail et était sorti de sa coquille d'ébène, révélant… Une sorte de lézard noir-bleu, possédant la grâce innée des nouveau-nés. C'est-à-dire plus ou moins celle d'un ornithorynque. Si l'animal n'avait été qu'un simplement lézard, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais ce lézard-là était doté de deux ailes, actuellement encore froissées par sa sortie de l'œuf. Ce qui voulait dire que ce truc était…

« Un dragon »(2), se dit Harold, abasourdi. « Un dragon vient de sortir de l'œuf dont je me suis occupé ». Et pas n'importe quel dragon, en plus. Une couleur noire bleutée, des ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris, des cornes flexibles sur le haut du crâne et surtout, d'immenses yeux verts, rappelant ceux des chats par leur capacité à changer la forme de la pupille. Sans aucun doute, Harold se trouvait face à un Furie Nocturne, le dragon que tous les Haddock cherchaient à abattre depuis 300 ans.

Harold avisa une pierre un peu plus loin. Assez légère pour qu'il puisse la soulever, mais assez lourde pour fracasser le crâne du reptile et ne pas lui laisser de chances de survie. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Le problème serait immédiatement réglé. Son père serait fier de lui. Sa faute, celle d'avoir « couvé » un œuf de dragon, serait oubliée. Il n'avait qu'à ramasser cette pierre. L'animal ne souffrirait même pas. Le jeune garçon avait même commencé à se diriger vers la pierre, quand quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

Le visage de Simon, ravagé par les larmes après son intronisation en tant que Tueur, venait de lui revenir à l'esprit, faisant vaciller sa détermination. Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui qui s'était juré, quelques mois plus tôt, de changer son village, de sauver les générations futur de cette folie qui brisait les esprits dans le sang et le combat. Mais qu'étaient ces belles promesses face à la possibilité de rendre son père fier de lui ?

Soudain, un esprit étranger toucha le sien. Ou l'esprit d'Harold, dans une dernière tentative de résister à la « Soif de Sang », toucha l'esprit étranger, allez savoir. Le Poufsouffle sentit une avalanche de mots se déverser dans sa tête. Enfin, des mots, c'était vite dit. L'esprit avec lequel il était entré en contact n'était apparemment pas formé pour le langage humain. Il se contentait de souvenirs, d'images, de sensations. Des sensations qu'Harold n'avait pas connu depuis ses 5 ans.

La chaleur d'une poitrine aimée et aimante. Le réconfort de quelqu'un de son sang. La reconnaissance de celle dont on est sorti. Harold réalisa quelque chose : le dragonnet le prenait pour sa mère. Son assurance vacilla. Pouvait-il tuer une créature qui semblait avoir une confiance absolue en lui ? Le dilemme sembla déchirer l'adolescent en deux : une partie lui rappelait qu'il savait ce que c'était de ne pas avoir de mère, l'autre lui montrait ce qu'il avait à gagner en rapportant le corps d'un Furie à Berk.

Les deux moitiés finirent par trouver un accord : le dragonnet resterait en vie, et Harold s'en occuperait. Quand il serait assez grand, il l'affronterai et là, son père pourrait être fier de son fils. Après tout, tuer un Furie Nocturne adulte est plus glorieux que d'abattra un bébé ne sachant ni voler ni cracher de flammes.

Et comme ça, cela lui laisserait le temps de se faire à l'idée d'être un héros à Beurk. Non seulement, il aurait la reconnaissance des siens, mais en plus il pourrait alors faire changer les choses. Tant pis pour le dragon. Oui, ce plan avait l'air pas mal.

« - Bon, reprit le Poufsouffle, s'adressant à son nouveau « fils ». Ou fille pour ce qu'il en savait. Maintenant, il te faut un nom. Une idée ?

- Grooooooooo », fit l'estomac du reptile

Harold sourit.

« - Ah, tu as probablement faim. Je suppose que tu es carnivore ? »

Le dragon pencha la tête et couina.

« - Je vois. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux trouver. Je sors cinq secondes appeler un elfe. Surtout, ne bouge pas. »

Harold sortit, verrouilla la porte et se dépêcha de se rendre aux cuisines, tout en priant pour que personne ne tente d'ouvrir la porte pendant son absence. Élever un dragon était interdit depuis un sacré bout de temps et toute l'indulgence dont était capable Dumbledore ne le tirerait pas de là s'il se faisait prendre.

Heureusement, son « repère » était relativement proche des quartiers des Poufsouffles, histoire de pouvoir rentrer facilement si, perdu dans un livre, il dépassait le couvre-feu sans s'en rendre-compte. Et donc des cuisines, qui se trouvaient à à peine cent mètres de la Salle Commune.

Tournant à droite, l'adolescent se retrouva devant un tableau représentant une nature morte. D'un geste encore un peu hésitant, il leva la main et se mit à gratter la peinture à l'emplacement de la poire. Poire qui commença à se tortiller, puis carrément à glousser, avant de sortir du tableau sous forme de poignée. Harold la tourna, et la peinture devenue porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce de la taille de la Grande Salle. On y trouvait quatre longues tables, de nombreux plans de travail et ustensiles de cuisine, ainsi que des cuisiniers assez étonnants.

« - Humfrey peut-il aider le jeune Monsieur ? »

Arraché à sa contemplation, Harold sursauta avant de baisser la tête vers la petite créature qui venait de l'interpeller. Un mètre vingt grand maximum, des yeux globuleux, une peau parcheminée, des oreilles à faire pâlir de jalousie une chauve-souris, une horrible voix couinante et obséquieuse, des vêtements faits de torchons, propre dans le cas de ceux de Poudlard, et une servilité à toute épreuve. L'elfe de maison dans toute sa splendeur.

« - Ah, euh… Je, je voudrais de la viande, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Porc, bœuf, volaille, mouton ou gibier ?

- Du.. Du porc, ça serait parfait.

- Au four ou à la poêle ?

- Oh, il ne faut pas le cuire. Un simple morceau cru me suffira.

- Comme le jeune Monsieur le voudra. »

L'elfe claqua des doigts et une assiette où trônait un beau morceau de cochon apparu dans sa main.

« - Je.. Merci, Humfrey.

- Le jeune Monsieur n'a pas à remercier Humfrey. Humfrey ne fait que son travail. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Harold hocha la tête, avant de se dépêcher de retourner auprès du dragonneau qui attendait sa pitance.

Déverrouillant la porte, il entra avant de la refermer vivement derrière lui. Puis, il bugua. Le bébé dragon était sagement assis au milieu de la pièce, l'air innocent. Autour de lui, les couvertures qui constituaient le nid douillet du Gallois gisaient déchiquetées. À peine trente minutes de vie active et la bestiole s'avérait déjà posséder un capital de bêtises potentielles très élevé. La suite promettait.

Harold se retint de soupirer, repéra un endroit pas trop sale et s'assit au sol. Sentant probablement qu'il avait fait une bêtise, ou tout simplement attiré par l'odeur de la viande, le dragonneau trottina vers sa « mère ». Armé d'un couteau qu'il avait chippé dans les cuisines, l'adolescent découpa un morceau de porc et le présenta au reptile. Celui-ci le prit dans sa gueule, le mastiqua, avant de… Le recracher.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas la viande ? »

L'air malheureux, le bébé se contenta de pousser le morceau du bout de son museau, comme s'il voulait le manger sans le pouvoir. Soudain, alors que l'animal geignait vers lui, montrant son incroyable dentition inexistante, Harold eut une illumination.

« - Tu n'arrives pas à le mâcher, c'est ça ? Bon, laisse-moi faire. »

Armé de son couteau, le Poufsouffle entreprit de découper la nourriture le plus petit possible. Au final, le morceau de viande ressemblait presque à de l'haché, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le dragon, qui se précipita dessus.

Pendant que l'animal mangeait, Harold s'attelait à réparer les couvertures, tout en pensant à voix haute.

« - Il va quand même falloir te trouver un nom. Je ne vais pas continuer à t'appeler « Dragon ». Qu'est-ce que tu dis de « Flammèche » ? »

La bête ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de son assiette.

« - Slide ? Écaille ? Fire ? »

Toujours pas de réaction, l'animal se contentant de mâcher sa viande, comme si cela avait quelque impact sur l'état de cette dernière.

« - Je vois, tu es difficile. Continue et je t'appelle « Krokmou ». »

Soudain, le bébé releva son chef, intéressé.

« - Sérieusement ? Krokmou ?

- Glouarg.

- Avale avant de grogner. Ce bruit était dégoûtant. Bon, ben va pour Krokmou, alors. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Novembre était fini et le mois de décembre prenait son envol. D'ici une dizaine de jours, les élèves reprendraient le Poudlard Express, rentrant passer les fêtes chez eux. Mais avant cela, il restait une dernière chose qu'attendaient tous les étudiants à partir de la troisième année : la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Pour les élèves, cette sortie n'avait pas vraiment pour but de découvrir le village, qui perdait vite de son charme après une première sortie où tout, même l'horrible bouge « La Taverne du Sanglier », semblait merveilleux. Non, le but était plutôt de faire ses dernières emplettes en prévision de Noël et surtout, de sortir entre amis loin des profs et des règlements de Poudlard.

« - Allez, dépêche-toi un peu, s'exclama Raiponce, tout en traversant la cour.

- Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive. Tu peux me dire pourquoi on court ? Le village ne va pas s'envoler, tu sais.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? Il me reste plein de trucs à faire et comme l'après-midi va être consacrée à la recherche de magasins d'ingrédients, il ne me reste qu'à peine trois heures pour aller à la librairie, me racheter des plumes et de l'encre au magasin de fourniture, porter mon télescope à réparer, trouver un cadeau pour Mère… Et me racheter des soutiens-gorge(3), les miens commencent à devenir trop petits. Tu crois que l'on peut trouver ça à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Un simple sortilège d'agrandissement règle le problème, tu sais ? répondit Mérida.

- Un sortilège d'agrandissement ? Où est le plaisir ?

- Quel plaisir ?

- Celui d'acheter des vêtements, voyons ! Tu n'as jamais fait d'après-midi shopping avec ta mère ?

- Elle est plutôt de genre à envoyer les domestiques chercher les vêtements. Tu en as déjà fait avec la tienne ?

- …Non. Mais les filles du dortoir m'ont dit que c'était très chouette. Alors j'ai envie d'essayer. Mais pour cela, il faut se dépêcher ! »

Tout en trainant la Gryffondor derrière elle, Gryffondor qui maudissait Harold de ne pas avoir su venir et donc de l'avoir abandonné avec la blonde, Raiponce prit la direction des calèches qui devaient mener les élèves jusqu'au village sorcier.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient arrivées au village. Pré-au-Lard était, en quelques sortes, l'allée marchande d'Écosse. Chaque partie du pays en avait une : Pré-au-Lard pour l'Écosse, le Couloir des Vents pour le Pays de Galles, la Chaussée des Géants pour l'Irlande et enfin, le Chemin de Traverse, la plus grande allée marchande de tout le Royaume-Uni, pour l'Angleterre (4). Mais Pré-au-Lard était surtout connu comme le seul village entièrement sorcier du Royaume-Uni, comme l'annonçait fièrement la pancarte qui marquait l'entrée du bourg et que lisaient actuellement les deux jeunes filles.

« - C'est vraiment l'unique village sorcier ? demanda Mérida.

- Pas tout à fait. Il existe d'autres endroits uniquement sorciers, comme Beurk, le village d'Harold. Mais Pré-au-Lard est le seul reconnu comme « Village sorcier ».

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Rien, à part cette pancarte. Bon, direction : les magasins ! »

Attrapant une nouvelle fois la main de son amie, Raiponce entreprit de la tirer au travers du village. Le premier arrêt fut la papeterie, où la jeune fille refit son stock. Ensuite, elles passèrent par la librairie, où Raiponce trouva enfin un cadeau pour sa mère : « Potions utiles au quotidien », un livre qui, elle en était sûre, n'était pas en possession de sa génitrice. Et pour cause, c'était elle qui rangeait sa bibliothèque chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de Poudlard.

Une fois cette formalité effectuée, les deux amies prirent la direction de ce que Raiponce avait attendu toute la semaine : la boutique de vêtements. Gaichiffon, une entreprise de mode qui avait des succursales un peu partout dans le monde magique, était connue pour proposer une large gamme de vêtements à portée de toutes les bourses. Exactement ce qu'il fallait à la demoiselle blonde.

Par le miracle de la magie, le magasin qui, de l'extérieur, semblait ne disposer que d'une faible largeur, faisait approximativement la taille d'un souk une fois qu'on y entrait. D'ailleurs, il était connu que le gérant, un homme qui portait une affection particulière aux nœuds papillons, aimait attendre près de l'entrée juste pour entendre les gens dire « C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ».

Tellement grand qu'il fallut aux filles plus ou moins vingt minutes pour trouver le rayon « lingerie féminine », et ce malgré les panneaux directionnels. Une fois sur place, Raiponce sélectionna une dizaine de sous-vêtements. Elle n'en avait besoin que de deux, mais il était apparemment coutume d'en sélectionner beaucoup plus que nécessaire, selon ses amies du dortoir.

Laissant Mérida sur une des chaises disposées çà et là, la Serdaigle entra dans une des cabines d'essayage en se disant que, pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de réellement amusant. Ça viendrait peut-être après.

Alors qu'elle essayait une de ses trouvailles, tout en se questionnant sur l'utilité de la breloque scintillante qui pendouillait entre les deux bonnets, la voix de son amie lui parvint au travers de l'épais rideau de la cabine.

« - Raiponce ?

- Hummm ?

- Ta mère t'a répondu ? Je veux dire, vis-à-vis de ce que je t'ai proposé ?

- Oh, euh… Oui, elle m'a répondu, répondit la blonde, tout en essayant de défaire l'agraffe un peu trop résistante.

- Et elle a dit quoi ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Tu veux QUOI ? s'exclama Gothel au travers du miroir.

- Je… J'aimerai passer les fêtes chez Mérida. Elle m'a invitée et je me suis dis…

- Tu t'es dite que tu allais laisser ta pauvre mère toute seule, c'est ça ? Oooh, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser partir à Poudlard.

- Mais Mère… Vous n'aimez pas m'avoir dans vos jambes durant cette période. Vous dites toujours que vous n'avez pas le temps car les ondes du Solstice permettent d'amplifier certaines potions et que vous ne pouvez laisser passer cette chance.

- Oui mais je sais que quand je travaille là-dessus, tu es là, en sécurité.

- Les parents de Mérida sont des gens très respectables et très consciencieux vis-à-vis de la sécurité.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! répondit Raiponce, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler du cheval et des capacités à l'arc de son amie. Ils habitent une vieille maison bardée de sorts de protections et tout ce qu'il faut comme barrière.

- Mais quelque chose pourrait mal se passer !

- S'il-vous-plaît, Mère, dites oui. Considérez ça comme mon cadeau de Noël ! » supplia Raiponce en tentant de faire des yeux de chien battu.

Gothel lâcha un soupir. Il faudrait un jour qu'elle apprenne à résister à sa fille. Elle devenait probablement trop souple. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tort : la plus âgée aurait tout le loisir de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire et de préparer des potions, sans devoir se soucier d'autre chose que de son propre confort.

« - Bien. Mais j'exige que tu me contacte chaque jour par miroir, et ce dès que tu te lèves. Compris ? Si je ne réponds pas, réessaye toutes les heures. Avons-nous un accord ?

- Oui, Mère ! Je vous le promets !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« -Elle a dit oui, cria quasiment Raiponce à son amie par-dessus l'épais rideau de velours.

- Vraiment ? Génial ! Au fait, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Il est presque midi et j'aimerais passer chez Honeyduke avant d'aller manger.

- Je dois en essayer encore deux, puis on peut y aller. »

En enfilant l'avant-dernier sous-vêtement, Raiponce continua de réfléchir. Était-ce mal d'être contente de passer les fêtes loin de chez elle ? Une fille ne devait-elle pas rester auprès de sa mère ? Après tout, même si elle était dure, surprotectrice et même parfois un peu cruelle, elle restait sa mère…

Sans avoir trouvé de réponse, la Serdaigle, après s'être rhabillée et avoir sélectionné les deux soutiens-gorge qu'elle voulait acheter, sortit enfin de la cabine, provoquant un soulagement indescriptible chez son amie. « Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être pénible d'attendre ainsi. », se dit Mérida. « Il y avait réellement des personnes qui trouvaient ça amusant ? »

Une grosse heure plus tard, après un passage chez Honeyduke pour que Mérida puisse se remplir les poches de bonbons de toutes sortes et un arrêt au pub « Les trois balais », histoire de dîner, les deux filles avaient récupéré Jack et ils s'étaient mis en quête de magasins fournissant les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin.

Une quête qui, au premier abord, semblait être destinée à échouer dès le départ.

« - Comment ça, _« Vous n'avez pas ça en magasin »_ ? Sur votre devanture, il est mis « Tout pour les potions » ! s'exclama Jack.

- Écoute, petit, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire avec tout ça et je ne veux pas le savoir. La première règle des apothicaires, c'est que l'on ne doit jamais vouloir savoir ce que font les clients avec nos ingrédients. Je peux vous vendre les ingrédients comme la belladone ou la corne de bicorne, mais certains autres de cette liste sont illégaux. Je ne peux pas fournir ça à quelqu'un qui ne possède pas de diplôme de la Guilde des Maîtres des Potions. Et aucun apothicaire avec un peu de jugeote ne vous les fournira. Se mettre la Guilde à dos, c'est signer l'arrêt de mort de son magasin.

- Vous êtes sûr que … ? tenta Raiponce.

- Oui. Maintenant, soit vous achetez ce que je peux vous vendre, soit vous partez.

- Très bien, alors on s'en va. Venez, on trouvera mieux ailleurs. »

Une fois à l'extérieur, les trois partenaires se trouvèrent un coin tranquille où discuter.

« - Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? demanda Mérida.

- Je me doutais un peu qu'il allait répondre ça. Écoutez, j'ai un plan. Enfilez ça. »

Sur ces mots, la Serdaigle sortit trois capes, qui ressemblaient un peu à celle que Mérida mettait chez elle pour sortir quand les grosses pluies d'été arrivaient, mais en plus élimées.

« - Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? s'enquit le seul garçon du groupe.

- Je les ai demandées aux Elfes.

- Aux Elfes ? Sérieusement ?

- Ils gardent à peu près tout ce que les élèves oublient. Une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba.

- C'est qui, ce gus ?

- Pas d'importance. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Les trois adolescents se mirent en route. La blonde quitta rapidement la voie centrale pour prendre de plus petites allées. L'ambiance devenait presque sinistre quand Raiponce marqua un arrêt.

« - Bien. À partir d'ici, mettez la capuche et comportez-vous comme si vous aviez quelque chose de louche à cacher.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est plus ou moins la norme d'avoir quelque chose à cacher, là où on va. Et surtout, ne parlez pas et ne vous perdez pas, d'accord ?

- Euh, OK. »

Et ils reprirent la marche. Assez vite, les bâtiments autour se délabrèrent, de la brume se répandit sur le sol couvert de crasse. Jack avait déjà vu quelque chose de ce type. Et c'était dans…

« - Tu nous as amené dans l'Allée des Embrumes (5)? Tu es malade ? C'est un véritable nid à magie noire et un coupe-gorge pour des personnes comme nous.

- Tais-toi, répondit autoritairement son amie, d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre plus adulte. Si tu veux parler, change ta voix. Et de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, on ne trouvera jamais des ingrédients pareils dans les magasins normaux. »

Un peu étonnés par l'attitude inhabituelle de leur amie, Jack et Mérida se laissèrent de nouveau entrainer dans les quartiers malfamés du monde magique. Ils savaient que le projet lui tenait fortement à cœur, mais de là à s'aventurer ici, il y avait une marge, et une fameuse.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un apothicaire à la devanture peu engageante. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et là, quelle surprise ! Une bonne partie des ingrédients pouvaient être acheté là, même de très rares comme les racines de mandragores. Excités, les étudiants s'apprêtaient à aller voir le gérant pour savoir s'il pouvait obtenir leur les autres ingrédients, quand Mérida remarqua quelque chose qui refroidit ses ardeurs telle une douche froide.

« -Les gars, chuchota-t-elle.

- Hummmm ?

- Re… Regardez le prix des ingrédients. »

Le Serpentard et la Serdaigle baissèrent les yeux sur la petite pancarte discrète qui se trouvait devant le bac de racines de mandragores. Yeux qui s'arrondirent rapidement devant le nombre de zéro qui suivaient le « 3 ».

« - J'ai jeté un coup d'œil, c'est la même chose pour tous les ingrédients un peu rares. On n'a pas les moyens de les acheter sans se faire repérer par nos parents.

- Mais, Mérida, la potion… Sans elle…

- Je sais. On va trouver un moyen. »

Jack, avisant le regard suspicieux du gérant, prit la main d'une Raiponce quelque peu désemparée et la tira doucement vers l'extérieur. La jeune fille semblait au bord des larmes.

« - Comment va-t-on trouver de tels ingrédients sans argent ? se demanda Jack à voix haute, maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour dans la rue principale.

- Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Raiponce.

- Moi, j'en ai peut-être une… », intervint Mérida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Vu que l'on va en entendre parler souvent, je précise : les fées sont de petites demoiselles ailées. Les faes sont les mâles de cette espèce. Les Faes, avec un grand « F » sont plus une catégorie de créatures. Elle reprend tous les types de fées, mais aussi les gobelins ou les Elfes de maison, par exemple. En gros, tout ce qui n'est pas humain mais qui possède quand même des caractéristiques sociétales (comme les fourmis) mais aussi magique (pas comme les fourmis). Cependant, les animaux magiques (dragons, hippogriffes, …) ne font pas partie des Faes. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas, je tâcherai d'y répondre.

(2) Je me suis rendu-compte, bien après avoir écrit le plan, que dans HP les œufs de dragon devaient être constamment chauffés, leur mère soufflant sur eux dans la nature. On va dire que ce dragon-là n'en n'a pas besoin ^^ J'essayerai d'expliquer cela plus tard dans l'histoire.

(3) J'ai eu un grand doute sur la poitrine. Après une période de doute, qui m'a envoyé dans les méandres de Doctissimo, il s'avère que tout « l'attirail » se développe entre 12 et 15 ans. Donc, Raiponce peut effectivement avoir besoin de nouveaux soutiens ^^. Voilà bien un sujet sur lequel je ne m'attendais guère à faire de recherche pour cette fic, tiens.

(4) Je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'il y a une différence entre l'Angleterre et le Royaume-Uni (composé de l'Angleterre, l'Irlande du Nord, le Pays de Galles et l'Écosse). Et la Chaussée des Géants est un site réel, bien qu'un peu réaménagé pour le bien de cette histoire.

(5) L'allée des Embrumes est une invention de JK Rowling. C'est une sorte de marché noir de la magie, qui apparait dans le tome 2 de la saga HP. L'allée est originellement reliée au Chemin de Traverse et non à Pré-au-Lard, mais j'ai imaginé, par facilité je l'avoue, que l'allée des Embrumes était une sorte de lieu « Hors plan d'existence », une sorte de micro-univers auquel on peut accéder par plusieurs endroits. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair, n'hésitez pas à demander s'il vous faut des explications supplémentaires.

Pour ceux qui trouvent que je n'ai fait que survoler Pré-au-Lard, je suis d'accord. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on reverra ce paisible village plus tard.

Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long, et c'est tant mieux. Je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir posté un chapitre aussi petit la semaine passée.

Lundi prochain, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 20 : Inattendu

4080


	25. Chapitre 20 : Changements

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé par Aangelik. Une petite pensée pour elle qui va devoir se passe d'internet durant le mois d'août.

**ATTENTION : Avant que vous n'hurliez dans les reviews, je tiens à préciser que dans la partie d'Harold, je vais spoiler un tout petit truc de Dragons 2, à savoir les paroles d'une chanson. Maintenant, je ne dirais rien à propos de cette chanson à part qu'elle parle des deux parents d'Harold. Si vous ne voulez pas lire cette chanson, ce qui n'est pas indispensable, il vous suffira d'éviter les mots centrés en italique dans la partie d'Harold. Merci de votre compréhension.**

Merci à Alamane-chan, Emmawh, Guest, Paquerette-San, Patapich et DeadlyFury pour leurs reviews (J'ai l'impression que presque tous mes « habitués » sont partis en vacances ^^)

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Norbert sera là, mais je ne te dis pas sont rôles, ce ne serait pas drôle ^^ Pour le reste, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre (plus ou moins).

Patapich : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas droit à l'épisode sur l'épilation (quoi que… ^^). C'est juste que je trouvais que l'histoire du soutien-gorge était un bon moyen de montrer que les persos continuent de grandir. La relation entre Mérida et Raiponce continue dans ce chapitre. Par contre, je ne dirais rien sur les couples. Et oui, l'homme au nœud papillon est une allusion éhontée à Doctor Who ^^ Smith n'est pas mon docteur préféré, mais il méritait un petit clin d'œil.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 20 : Changements**

Le paysage d'Écosse défilait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. C'était très étrange pour Mérida de se dire qu'elle retournait vers Londres pour revenir à moins de 50 km de son point de départ sitôt arrivée à la capitale.

En face d'elle, Raiponce lisait un livre tout en gratouillant Pascal, un caméléon de compagnie qui devait sans nul doute partager quelques troubles d'ordre mental avec sa maîtresse. Le reptile l'avait même un jour menacé de sa petite patte refermée en un poing. Si ce n'était pas une preuve, ça, Mérida voulait bien manger son chapeau.

Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Le problème, c'était que la Gryffondor s'ennuyait.

« - Raipoooooonce…

- Hmmm ?

- Tu veux pas faire une partie de bataille explosive ? (1)

- Non.

- On peut jouer aux échecs, si tu veux.

- Non, merci.

- Aux bavboules, alors ? »

La blonde releva son nez de son bouquin et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

« - Mérida, j'aimerai juste lire tranquillement.

- Mais je m'ennuie…

- Va chercher Harold, alors. Il me semble que tu as quelque chose à lui demander. »

Cette réponse eut pour effet de rendre Mérida muette. Effectivement, elle avait quelque chose à demander à Harold. Quelque chose d'assez difficile à aborder, surtout que le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de disparaître, ces temps-ci. Même pour le trajet en train, il s'était éclipsé Dieu seul sait où.

« - Oui, mais…

- Quoi ?

- Et s'il refuse ?

- Écoutes, quand tu as proposé l'idée de l'intégrer à l'expérience, je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûre de toi et tu m'as répondu que…

- Qu'il connaissait la Forêt et ses plantes comme sa poche et que sa curiosité le pousserait à accepter de nous aider. Je sais mais…

- Et quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais aller le voir moi-même, tu m'as répondu que…

- Que c'était à moi de m'en charger, parce que c'est mon idée et mon meilleur ami.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il est bizarre, c'est temps-ci. Il disparaît tout le temps et le peu de temps où je suis avec lui, son esprit est ailleurs. Il a même annulé notre sortie dans la Forêt deux fois de suite. Je sais qu'il est toujours un peu bizarre autour de Noël, mais là…

- Écoute, répondit Raiponce, tu verras bien au retour des vacances. Tu lui demandes, et s'il dit non j'irais le voir, ça va ?

- Ok. »

La Serdaigle se replongea dans son livre.

« - Sinon, tu n'es toujours pas d'accord pour une partie de bataille explosive ? »

Sans trop comprendre comment, la jeune fille se retrouva expulsée du wagon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux heures plus tard, les filles, de même que tous les autres élèves rentrant chez eux pour Noël, étaient arrivées à King Cross. Sur le quai, des dizaines de parents, voire de frères et sœurs, attendaient que les étudiants descendent du train. Et parmi eux, une petite femme replète aux cheveux couverts d'un fichu et un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage.

« - Miss Mérida, cria la femme quand elle aperçut l'adolescente.

- Maude ? s'exclama la rousse en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Normalement, c'est Papa qui vient me chercher.

- Monsieur Dunbroch a eu un empêchement, alors votre mère m'a demandé de prendre le carrosse et de venir vous chercher, vous et votre amie.

- Un carrosse ? s'extasia Raiponce. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'on voyagerait en carrosse !

- Pour être franche, j'espérai que l'on échapperait à ça, soupira l'écossaise. Bon, où est-il garé, Maude ?

- Dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Les deux filles emboitèrent le pas à la gouvernante, retraversèrent le mur qui cachait la quai 9 3/4, et prirent la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Après un rapide salut à Tom, le barman, Maude emmena les deux filles dans l'arrière-cour, où attendaient les deux immenses chevaux ailés attelés au carosse attendaient le départ.

« - Waouh, fit Raiponce. C'est légal de survoler Londres là-dedans ?

- Tant que les moldus ne le voient pas, oui.

- Mais comment ? Il y a un sort d'invisibilité dessus ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Mérida.

- Plus ou moins ?

- J'ai jamais vraiment compris. Je crois que ça se base en grande partie sur la volonté des moldus de ne pas voir les choses bizarres, comme les carrosses volants. Il n'est pas vraiment invisible, mais comme ils ne veulent pas le voir, ils ne le voient pas.

- Et donc, si jamais un moldu croyait à la magie, il pourrait voir le carrosse ?

- Théoriquement, je crois que oui. Mais on vole haut, donc même ceux qui y croient auraient du mal à nous apercevoir.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mesdemoiselles, mais Madame Élinor a exigé que nous soyons rentrées pour le souper. Nous devons donc partir au plus vite. »

Dans un bruit de fin du monde, mélange de sabot sur les pavés, de roues qui grincent et de cris de joies de la part de Raiponce, le carrosse prit son envol, s'éloignant rapidement de Londres.

La distance entre Londres et le château des Dunbroch étant d'à peu près 870 kilomètres (2), soit environ deux heures de vol si le vent ne jouait pas contre eux, Raiponce en profita pour se replonger dans son livre, alors que Mérida et Maude entamaient une partie d'échec version sorcier.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la domestique avait abandonné les échecs pour reprendre sa broderie, que Raiponce lisait toujours et que Mérida profitait du voyage pour perdre son regard dans le paysage, le carrosse atterrit enfin.

À peine eurent-elles posée un pied sur la pelouse, les deux filles virent arriver vers elles Léanore qui avançait à grands pas, vêtue de son éternelle robe verte et sa longe tresse battant dans son dos.

« - Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Vous devez être Miss Tower, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Oui. Je, je m'appelle Raiponce, madame.

- Appelez-moi Élinor, répondit la Lady, avec une douceur qui étonna sa fille. Bien, le souper nous attend, suivez-moi. »

Le dîner fut agréables, Fergus questionnant les deux amies sur leur vie à Poudlard. La mère de Mérida fut elle aussi plutôt sympathique, surtout avec Raiponce, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre la rousse soupçonneuse : sa mère n'était que très rarement gentille sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Les vacances se déroulèrent pourtant sans accrocs. Raiponce avait même réussi à dompter les jumeaux. Un souvenir qui ferait sourire Mérida encore un sacré bout de temps, même si certaines parties la faisaient grimacer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mérida ?

- Hmmm ?

- Ton père et moi partons pour le ministère. N'oublie pas de t'occuper des triplés.

- Oui, mère, j'y penserai. »

Une fois sa mère partie, Mérida se retrouva donc face aux trois démons qui lui servaient de frères. Ceux-ci arboraient un sourire machiavélique de circonstance.

« - Bon, écoutez, j'ai prévu de passer l'après-midi à faire mes devoirs de vacances avec Raiponce. Donc, vous vous trouvez quelque chose à faire et vous me laissez tranquille. En échange, vous aurez droit à un plateau de gâteaux au miel. »

Les trois garçons se concertèrent puis Hamish, le chef, fit un signe de a main pour dire qu'il trouvait ça trop peu, avant de montrer deux doigts.

« -Quoi, deux plateaux ? »

Hochement de tête.

« - Ah non, c'est un plateau, point. C'est ça ou rien. »

Sur ces mots, Mérida se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger, où étaient entassés tous les cours nécessaires aux devoirs, laissant les trois garçons sur le tapis de jeux disposé là par Maude avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes (3).

Le dos tourné, elle ne put voir revenir sur le visage des triplés leur sourire de mauvais augure.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les deux filles étaient plongées dans leurs recherches en Enchantement sur les effets du sortilège d'Allégresse couplé à celui de béatitude. Tellement plongées dedans qu'elles ne firent même pas attention au lustre qui se balançait.

Cela était dû à Hubert, le plus casse-cou des triplés, qui était parvenu à monter dessus à l'aide d'un système impliquant des cordes, un trampoline et une tête d'élan empaillée. Dans ses mains, une des armes les plus terribles aux yeux d'un gamin de 5 ans : un pot de confiture de mûres ouvert.

Se balançant encore un peu, Hubert parvint plus ou moins à arriver au-dessus de la tête de sa sœur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry lui faire signe qu'il pouvait renverser le pot. D'un geste sec il le secoua, envoyant 500 grammes de confiture mauve en plein sur la tête de Mérida.

« - Aaaaaaaaaaaah », hurla la jeune fille.

Elle commença à paniquer, ne voyant pas ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'une coulée mauve arrive sur son front. Raiponce la récupéra avant de goûter.

« - Confiture de mûre, déclara-t-elle.

- Confiture de…, commença-t-elle avant de redresser la tête vers le lustre. HUBERT ! Descend tout – de - suite ! »

Le jeune garçon, qui tentait de rejoindre la rambarde, grimaça. Il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir sur ce coup là.

Après avoir rejoint ses frères et être redescendu près de Mérida, il tenta de faire sa tête la plus mignonne possible. Ça marchait parfois avec les nounous, les yeux pleins de larmes, alors autant essayer.

Malheureusement pour lui, ça faisait près d'un an que Mérida côtoyait Raiponce, maîtresse ès yeux larmoyants et manipulation. Autant dire qu'elle resta de marbre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la Gryffondor était toujours occupée à crier sur ses frères, quand Raiponce l'interrompit.

« - Laisse, je m'en occupe. Vas plutôt te laver les cheveux, avant que tu ne sois obligée de les couper. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida était alors partie laver ses cheveux. Quelle surprise, quand elle était revenu, de trouver les jumeaux dans la cuisine, aidant Raiponce à préparer des pâtisseries. Des gâteaux, pour être exact. Et plutôt bon, d'ailleurs, ne contenant ni poivre, ni sel, ni aucune autre chose dégoûtante, ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'une gouvernante avait tenté ça avec les trois diables.

Autant dire que la mère de Mérida avait été ravie que l'après-midi se soit bien passée. Aussi avait-elle décidé de confier ses fils le plus souvent possible aux deux filles. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment dérangé Mérida, vu qu'elle était la goûteuse officielle des préparations sucrées que réalisaient les garçons en compagnie de son ami. Ce n'était pas ces vacances-ci qu'elle allait perdre du poids.

Plus les jours passés, moins elle regrettait d'avoir invité Raiponce. Au début, elle avait eu peur que son amie s'ennuie, mais tout se passait pour le mieux. Et franchement, elle ne voyait rien qui pourrait mal tourner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Actuellement stationnée devant la chambre de son amie, Raiponce se demandait si elle devait rentrer.

Pour le moment, ces vacances de Noël s'étaient révélées extraordinaires. Les meilleures qu'elle n'avait jamais passées. Mérida était joyeuse, son père était très gentil et ses trois frères adorables, une fois que l'on savait les prendre.

Mais la personne avec qui la blonde s'entendait le mieux dans la maisonnée était la Lady Dunbroch. Celle-ci aimait beaucoup discuter avec Raiponce quand Mérida tirait à l'arc avec son père dans le jardin. Il s'était avéré qu'Élinor était passionnée d'histoire, de métamorphose et de musique. Entre deux discussions sur la théorie de la métamorphose des métaux, ce que la Serdaigle voyait en ce moment à l'école, elle avait même pris le temps d'enseigner à Raiponce les bases du piano, lui promettant de continuer à chaque fois qu'elle reviendrait au Château.

Le problème, c'est que maintenant Élinor considérait que Raiponce était de son côté et pouvait servir d'intermédiaire entre elle et sa fille pour certains sujets épineux. Et quand elle avait demandé à la jeune fille d'aller parler à Mérida de la venue de ses fiancés potentiels pour le Nouvel An. Cela expliquait pourquoi Raiponce hésitait à entrer, son amie lui ayant parlé de son aversion pour le mariage en général et les trois prétendants en particulier.

Seulement… Élinor avait été si gentille avec elle. Elle pouvait bien essayé de lui rendre ce service, non ?

D'un pas décidé, la blonde entra dans la chambre de son amie, qui était aussi la sienne pour ces deux semaines de vacances, trouvant l'écossaise assise sur son lit, en train de trier sa collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles.

« - Mérida ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Je peux te parler ? »

Devant le ton hésitant de son amie, la rousse se redressa.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que… Je veux dire… Ta mère m'a demandé de te dire que…

- Que quoi ?

- Tes fiancés viennent au Nouvel An.

- Pardon ?

- Elle… Elle a invité les trois clans pour le Nouvel An.

- Tu rigoles ? Comment peut-elle faire ça ? J'ai refusé ce truc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas là-dedans ? »

Raiponce soupira en entendant son amie se mettre à crier. Elle aurait dû parier là-dessus. S'asseyant, elle entreprit de continuer le classement des cartes de chocogrenouilles, alors que son amie vociférait après sa mère. Avec un peu de chance, le diner de nouvel an ne se finirait pas en bain de sang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le dîner de nouvel an ne se passa effectivement pas trop mal. Enfin, c'était relatif.

Mérida, coincée dans une robe verte un peu serrée, arborait plus ou moins la même mine qu'un gardien de Guantanamo, allant jusqu'à effrayer le fils McGuffin. Fergus était aussi jovial que d'habitude, même plus grâce à l'alcool et Élinor tentait de garder son sourire, entre l'humeur de sa fille et les éternelles avances de Dingwall.

Raiponce, elle, était coincée entre Mérida et le fils McIntosh. Si sa voisine était morose, le jeune homme restait assez sympathique, une fois qu'il arrivait à se détacher de son sujet de prédilection : lui-même.

Au final, la soirée se termina sans mort, mais aussi sans accord vis-à-vis de possibles fiançailles. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que les invités étaient partis, Fergus s'était endormi dans son vieux fauteuil, Élinor donnait les derniers ordres aux Elfes de la demeure et Mérida s'était enfuie dès que possible.

Raiponce était elle aussi montée se coucher. Mais au lieu de dormir comme son amie, elle était penchée à la fenêtre, regardant les étoiles scintillantes de cette froide nuit d'hiver. S'il on exceptait cette soirée en demi-teinte, c'était vraiment de belles vacances. Mérida lui avait dit ne pas lui en vouloir pour avoir été la messagère de sa mère. Alors, peut-être que l'année prochaine, avec un peu de chance, elle la réinviterai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - TIG – TAM – TOUTING ! IL EST SEPT HEURES ! TIN – TAM – TOUTIN ! IL EST SEPT HEURES ! »

Jack s'apprêtait à aplatir ce maudit réveil avant de retenir son geste : écrabouiller le coûteux cadeau de sa mère pour Noël, à savoir un diablotin magiquement lié à un réveil, garanti inusable et se mettant à l'heure tout seul, n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

Se levant tant bien que mal, il attrapa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Avec une joie non-dissimulée, il écouta le miroir parlant recouvert d'un drap essayer de se plaindre de son sort, avant de prendre sa douche.

Vers 7h30, Dieu bénisse l'eau magiquement chauffée permettant les loooongues douches, l'adolescent se dépêcha de descendre prendre son déjeuner, sans réussir à se défaire de l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose.

Descendant l'escalier, il entra dans la cuisine, embrassa sa mère, ébouriffa les cheveux de Valéry et d'Emma, avant de prendre une tartine. Il releva enfin la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec… Edward Cygnus !

« - Bonjour Jack.

-Euh,… Bonjour mon oncle. »

Cygnus soupira.

« - Tu as encore oublié que l'on devait s'entraîner aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Je t'ai pourtant répété plusieurs fois que je te voulais prêt à 7h15 pile. Comme chaque jour.

- Ah. Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

- Effectivement. Valéry, lui, était prêt à l'heure. J'aimerai que tu le sois aussi la prochaine fois. Maintenant, fini de déjeuner, je t'attends dans la salle d'entraînement dans une vingtaine de minutes grand maximum. Sinon, je viendrais te chercher moi-même. Compris ? »

Mâchonnant sa tartine, Jack hocha la tête, avant de faire un clin d'œil à Valéry « Veilleuse » une fois que son oncle eut le dos tourné.

Tooth, quant-elle, soupira.

« - Jack, commença-t-elle,…

- Hmm ? répondit ce dernier, la bouche pleine.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas faire un effort. Edward est déjà bien gentil de t'entraîner et d'initier Valéry, alors essaye de bien te comporter, s'il-te-plaît.

- J'essaie, maman, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire ça aussi tôt ?

- Jack, s'il-te-plaît.

- Je te promets de faire mon possible, m'man.

- Bien, je te fais confiance. Maintenant, va à ton entrainement.

- Bien chef ! » s'exclama le blanc en faisant un semblant de garde-à-vous.

Embarquant Veilleuse, le jeune homme prit la direction de second étage, où se trouvait une pièce que son père avait spécialement enchantée il y a longtemps pour qu'elle puisse résister aux attaques de glace. Les sorts avaient un peu vieilli, mais l'oncle Edward les avaient rafraîchit début des vacances et lui avait dit que, une fois Noël passé, il viendrait un matin sur deux leur servir d'entraineur.

Il allait entrer dans la pièce, quand il remarqua une ombre qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver à l'angle du couloir.

« - Emma, sors de là. »

Doucement, la fillette sortit de l'ombre.

« - Emma… Il me semblait t'avoir dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es trop jeune.

- Mais Veilleuse peut bien y aller, lui ! »

En entendant son surnom, le garçonnet se cacha derrière les jambes de Jack, comme à son habitude quand le ton montait un tant soit peu.

« - Il a huit ans, l'âge auquel on commence à entrainer le don. Tu n'en n'as que six. Tu commenceras dans deux ans. Point.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Emma. Bon, je dois y aller avant que notre oncle de pète un câble. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

Jack marqua une pose avant de rentrer dans la salle, puis en franchit le pas, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner. Les sorts de protection posés étaient tellement puissants qu'on avait l'impression de traverser une cascade glacée en entrant dans la pièce.

Au fond, dans son éternel costume trois pièces, Edward Cygnus attendait.

« - À l'heure ? Tu m'étonnes, Jack. Bien, commençons. Valéry, peux-tu me rappeler ce que nous avons appris la dernière fois ?

- Nous… Nous avons appris à former des nuages et à faire neiger d'une manière plus naturelle.

- Bien. Depuis le début des vacances, nous avons travaillé avec votre énergie propre. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous concentrer sur les amplificateurs. Jack, explique ce que c'est.

- Un amplificateur est un objet personnel dont le membre du clan Frost se sert pour amplifier sa magie de glace. Les amplificateurs peuvent être classés comme offensifs, défensifs et ambivalents.

- Bien. Voici le mien. »

Sur ces mots, Edward agita la main et une rapière se forma dans sa main. La poignée était bleue, finement ciselée et avait la forme d'un cygne, dont les ailes formaient la garde et dont le cou allait se perdre sur la lame argentée parcourue de reflets glacés (4).

« - Mon amplificateur est de type offensif. Il sert principalement à attaquer. Jack, montre le tien, veux-tu ? »

Se concentrant, Jack extirpa un peu de sa magie de Frost, la rassemblant dans sa main. Les yeux fermés, il sentit se construire à partir de ce petit bout d'énergie une forme allongée qui s'imbriquait parfaitement dans sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour admirer le bâton de berger parcouru de fleurs de givre qu'il tenait à présent.

« - Le bâton de Jack est de type ambivalent, bien qu'il tende plus vers la défense que l'attaque. En vérité, très peu de Frost ont eu un amplificateur de type défensif. Le père de Jack en avait un, sous forme d'une robe de mage qui lui permettait de fabriquer des murs de glace et des sorts affiliés quasiment infranchissables, tout en le protégeant. Valéry, pour que tu comprennes mieux la différence que peut faire un amplificateur, Jack et moi allons nous affronter. Tu te souviens de notre dernier duel ? »

Toujours aussi peu loquace, le garçon se contenta d'un signe de tête.

« - Jack, es-tu prêt ?

- Oui, mon oncle.

- Alors nous pouvons y aller. Même règles qu'à chaque fois : ne pas blesser, n'utiliser que la magie Frost et surtout, être inventif. Valéry, tu donneras le départ, comme d'habitude. »

Les deux plus âgés se placèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. Le garçonnet se concentra, avant de faire apparaître une boue de neige entre les deux hommes. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que les deux l'avaient vue et étaient prêt, il relâcha la pression, laissant la masse neigeuse chuter. Quand elle toucha le sol, la lutte commença.

Jack n'attendit pas et lança directement un jet de magie gelée vers son oncle. Lequel repoussa le trait d'un geste de la main, avant de faire jaillir des pics de glace de mur prêt duquel se tenait Jack.

Le jeune homme n'en fut pas surpris. Si son oncle avait spécifié « Pas de blessures », cela voulait dire « rien de direct ». Si Jack le blessait à cause d'un pic lancé directement au plus âgé, il y aurait faute. Mais s'il le faisait jaillir du sol, c'était correct. La logique de l'homme lui échappait, parfois.

« - Réagis plus vite », cria Edward.

Jack ne se fit pas prier. D'un geste, il baissa son bâton, gelant le sol. D'une démarche habituée, il se mit à glisser sur la glace nouvellement formée, alors que Cygnus tentait de garder son équilibre. Rapidement, il arriva derrière son oncle et leva son bâton de berger, pour lui porter un coup aux côtes.

Malheureusement, l'homme reprit le contrôle sur ses pieds et bloqua le bâton de son épée. Heureusement que les amplificateurs sont indestructibles, car le bras de Jack vibrait sous la force de la parade et nul doute qu'un bout de bois normal aurait cédé.

L'adolescent était en train de se dégager, quand de sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas l'épée, Cygnus lança un trait gelé, qui frappa Jack au poignet et envoya ce dernier se clouer au mur. Il avait perdu.

Le plus âgé signifia la fin du combat et fit rapidement disparaître l'entrave de glace du poignet de son neveu.

S'approchant de lui, il lui signifia de s'asseoir, avant de parler :

« - Tu t'améliores. Tu es plus rapide et tu réfléchis plus. Mais il te reste deux problèmes : ta main droite ne te sert quasi jamais, sauf quand tu dois garder ton équilibre sur la glace. C'est ce qui t'as perdu : tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que j'utilise ma main gauche pour la magie de glace. Tes deux mains doivent être utilisées. Ensuite, tu manques de puissance. Pendant que Valéry s'entrainera à faire apparaître son amplificateur, je veux que tu formes une tempête de neige d'un rayon d'un mètre la plus forte possible.

Allant se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, Jack s'assit en tailleur et se concentra. Rapidement, il sentit la neige se mettre à tournoyer autour de lui mais c'était encore un peu faible. Se concentrant plus fort, il tenta d'augmenter la vitesse du vent concentré dans cette mini-tempête.

_« Laisse-moi t'aider »_

« - Fous-moi la paix », siffla Jack entre ses dents.

_« Allons, pourquoi me repousser ainsi. Tu sais de quoi nous sommes capables ensemble. »_

« - Tu ne contrôles rien. Tu lances notre magie et tu la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut. »

_« Je ne fais que lui offrir ce qu'elle demande : sa liberté »_

« - Au prix de la sécurité des autres. »

_Ça ne t'a pas toujours préoccupé comme cela, il me semble. L'année dernière, tu as été bien heureux de me laisser ta place. Et après le miroir, tu t'es tourné vers moi pour obtenir des réponses. »_

« - Tu profites de mes instants de faiblesse. Va-t'en !

- Jack ?

- Va-t'en.

- Jack ! On arrête. »

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« - Hein ? Quoi ?

- La leçon est terminée. Valéry a réussi à faire apparaître son objet, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter ici. Tu as toi aussi réussi à mettre pas mal de puissance dans ta tempête. On reprendra ça demain. »

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Jack avisa son petit frère d'adoption, une espèce de lance en main(5).

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller quelques secondes. Vivement la fin des vacances. Solliciter sa magie ainsi chaque jour excitait l'Autre. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir s'il se décidait réellement à prendre le contrôle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin, un lundi, et pourtant la forge du village de Beurk allait. Normalement, à Beurk, tout était fermé le lundi, même les volets, car le dimanche était le jour où tous les habitants du petit village se réunissaient dans la grande salle pour fêter la fin de la semaine. Autant dire que le lendemain, le réveil s'accompagnait de maux de têtes et de maux de ventre, selon que l'on ait abusé de la boisson ou de la nourriture la veille, bien que ce soit souvent les deux.

C'est pourquoi, depuis que Gueulfort l'avait jugé assez compétent pour se servir de la forge tout seul, Harold profitait de ce moment de tranquillité pour bidouiller tout ce qui n'aurait pas vraiment reçu un bon accueil de la part de son père. Gueulfort était gentil, tolérant, de bon conseil, mais il avait la langue horriblement bien pendue une fois qu'il avait bu. C'était donc un lundi matin qu'Harold s'était fabriqué une paire de patins à roulette de fortune, après le refus de son paternel d'en acheter. C'était aussi à ce moment-là qu'il avait monté sa première maquette de dragon, un Dragon-Vipère qui était encore aujourd'hui cachée dans le petit établi dans lequel le garçon rangeait ses affaires. Le vieux forgeron lui avait remis la seule clef et avait juré de ne jamais chercher à en refaire une.

Arrêtant ce qu'il faisait, Harold se fit la réflexion que Gueulfort était parfois bien plus un père que Stoick.

Reprenant son travail, il y mit rapidement un point final, avant de le présenter à Krokmou, présentement installé sur l'établi. L'assemblage de cuir formait un harnais adapté au bébé dragon. Le harnais était muni d'un anneau de fer qui pouvait être relié à un autre qu'Harold avait fixé dans son sac.

Mettant rapidement sa création au dragon, il entreprit de la tester immédiatement. Plaçant la bête dans son sac, il accrocha les deux anneaux entre eux à l'aide d'une chaine et tira dessus pour vérifier la solidité.

« - Voilà, dit-il, satisfait, au moins, tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir au milieu d'une foule. »

Se rendant compte qu'il était bloqué, le dragon geignit avant de lancer à « sa mère » un regard larmoyant.

« - Oh non, pas la peine d'essayer. La dernière fois, tu as voulu visiter l'étal du poissonnier et on a failli te voir. »

Grognant d'une manière résignée, le dragon se coucha.

Harold sourit, avant de soupirer. Cette solution ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, pas plus que le sac. Pour l'instant, Krokmou n'était pas très grand et comme tous les dragons, il connaissait une période juste après la naissance où il ne grandissait pas. Heureusement pour Harold, cette période était apparemment assez longue chez les Furies Nocturnes pour englober les vacances de Noël mais selon Norbert Dragonneau dans son « Encyclopeadia Draconis », cela n'excédait jamais les deux mois toutes espèces confondues. Cela voulait dire que Krokmou allait se mettre à grandir pas longtemps après son retour à Poudlard. Et là, adieu le sac. Il allait devoir trouver une autre combine.

Profitant du fait que Gueulfort ne venait jamais à la forge avant 8-9 heures le samedi, Harold se concentra sur quelques-uns de ses projets, comme le développement du don de Vision, tout en gardant un œil sur Krokmou qui était revenu sur la table.

Le temps fila relativement vite et bientôt, Harold vit la silhouette du forgeron, reconnaissable entre mille grâce à sa jambe de bois et à son crochet, pointer à l'horizon. Harnachant d'abord rapidement Krokmou dans son sac, Harold se mit à ranger livres et parchemins dans son bureau/cagibi. Discutant quelques minutes avec Gueulfort à propos de l'entrainement de demain auquel il devait absolument assister, même s'il ne participait pas, le jeune Gallois prit ensuite la direction du village. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement s'y rendre, surtout qu'il risquait d'y croiser les autres jeunes de son âge, mais pour aller là où il voulait, il devait soit traverser le village, soit faire un détour de plusieurs kilomètres. Et, l'air de rien, Krokmou pesait son petit poids.

Cependant, en traversant la bourgade, Harold eut droit à une bonne surprise :

« - Hiccup ! l'interpella-t-on plus loin

- Simon, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce surnom.

- Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis. Je vais faire un tour avec les enfants sur la plage, tu veux venir ? »

Depuis son rite de passage, Simon avait renoncé à devenir un Tueur et face à l'incompréhension totale des habitants, était redevenu le baby-sitter attitré de la plupart des enfants de moins de 10 ans. Harold savait qu'il lui arrivait encore de s'écorcher la peau à force de la frotter, dans l'espoir de faire partir un sang que lui seul voyait, mais il allait mieux.

« - Non, merci. Peut-être une autre fois, j'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui.

- Après-demain, c'est balade en forêt, si tu veux.

- Alors je viendrais. »

Après de brefs au revoir, Harold laissa son ami et ses protégés pour continuer vers la sortie du village. Heureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra aucuns des jeunes de l'entrainement dragon. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de les voir durant sa seule journée de libre.

Rapidement, il arriva à une tombe solitaire, placée à l'orée du bois. Malgré son apparente vieillesse, trahie par la pierre abimée et le buisson âgé de quelques années qui y avait poussé, elle restait plutôt bien entretenue. Bientôt, Harold le savait, la sépulture se couvrirait de perce-neiges, avant que ces derniers ne soient remplacés par les vives tulipes.

Se rapprochant encore, Harold pu lire sur la pierre le nom de Valhallarama Horrib'Haddock. Les sépultures terrestres étaient rares sur Beurk, les hommes préférant se faire enterrer à la manière Viking, sur un bateau en feu. Mais Valhallarama n'était pas une viking. Elle n'était même pas humaine et de toute façon, de même qu'il n'y avait aucun corps dans cette tombe, il n'y en n'avait pas eu à brûler. Malgré les dires de son père, Harold le savait.

Pourtant, d'ici deux ans, il devrait venir se recueillir ici. Sváfa le lui avait clairement fait comprendre quelques jours plus tôt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Pardon ?

- C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'année prochaine, ce sera la dernière fois que tu seras autorisé à pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire. Et ce sera notre reine qui viendra à ta rencontre pour clore le pacte qui t'obligera à en rester éloigné.

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je plus venir ici ? C'est… C'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma mère, vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Dans deux ans, tu seras adulte à cette période de l'année. Et même la trêve du Solstice ne peut permettre à un humain adulte de pénétrer ici. »

Étrangement, Sváfa semblait triste à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Et elle l'aurait surement été, si les Dryades étaient capables d'une telle chose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold avait discutaillé avec la dryade durant des heures, cherchant le moindre petit défaut dans les lois de la forêt. Mais le verdict était indiscutable. Et maintenant, devant cette tombe, il se demandait si sa mère l'entendrait de là où elle était. Il n'en n'avait jamais douté du temps où il pouvait rendre visite à son arbre. Mais aujourd'hui…

Emplis de tristesse, Harold se remémora la chanson que son père murmurait parfois en tenant la photo de sa mère. Une chanson qui réveillait à chaque fois des échos de souvenirs chez le garçon. Des souvenirs d'une voix douce qui la lui chantait.

_J'affronterai toutes les tempêtes_

_Sans peur des vents déchainés_

_J'éviterai tous les récifs_

_Si tu voulais m'aimer_

_Aucun soleil ou froid du Nord_

_Ne pourra plus m'arrêter_

_SI tu me promettais ton cœur_

_Alors, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité_

_Mon cher ami, mon tendre aimé_

_Tes mots me mettent en émois_

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'exploits guerriers_

_Quand je suis au creux de tes bras_

Des larmes dévalaient maintenant les joues de l'adolescent, alors qu'il chantait de sa voix rendue un peu grinçante par la puberté.

_Mais je t'offrirai des trésors_

_Je chanterai à pleine voix_

_Je te protégerais des coups du sort_

_Si tu restes auprès de moi_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de tes trésors_

_Ni que tu chantes à pleine voix_

_Je veux seulement prendre ta main_

_Je te veux auprès de moi_

_T'aimer très fort et t'embrasser_

_Et danser toute la nuit_

_Car pour le pire et le meilleur_

_Nous serons toujours unis._

_J'affronterai toutes les tempêtes_

_Sans peur des vents déchainés_

_J'éviterai tous les récifs_

_Si tu voulais m'aimer_

Sa voix s'éteignit sur la dernière syllabe du mot « aimer ». Et une autre intervint presque aussitôt.

« - Et alors, Harold, on est désespéré au point de se chanter des chansons d'amour à soi-même ? Tu sais que c'est une chanson à deux voix, hein ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Rustik, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Oh, tu n'es pas d'humeur, comme c'est dommage. Mais… C'est qu'il pleure, le Harold ! Vous voyez ça les gars ? Le p'tit Harold pleure. »

Derrière Rustik, Kognedur et Kranedur ricanaient, alors que Varek semblait mal-à-l'aise. Astrid, elle ne disait rien, semblant se concentrer sur la tombe derrière le plus frêle.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as abordé une fille trop bien pour toi et elle t'a rejeté ? C'est ça ?

- Va-t'en, Rustik.

- Mais c'est ton lot, tu sais Un gars comme toi est juste bon à rester seul et à laisser les vrais hommes faire tout le boulot. »

Haolrd sentait que ça allait mal se finir. Il sentait la même énergie que quand il avait jeté le sort d'invisibilité à Jack s'infiltrer en lui. Quiconque aurait regardé ses yeux n'aurait pas manqué de voir le blanc et la pupille disparaître au profit d'un iris vert vif. Un simple sort et il serait débarrassé de ce benêt. Mais il ne devait pas… Ce n'était pas bien et la dernière fois, il avait eu Jack sur le dos plusieurs mois…

« - Fous-lui la paix, Rustik, intervint soudain une voix

- Mais Astrid…

- Dégages. »

Désireux de plaire à sa belle, le costaud prit ses jambes à son cou et ses suivants lui emboîtèrent le pas, ne laissant qu'Harold et Astrid face à la tombe.

Le silence se fit, mais a jeune fille le brisa rapidement.

« - Désolé. Pour Rustik. Il aurait dû te laisser tranquille après avoir vu la… Le…

- La tombe.

- Oui, c'est ça. Euh… Eh bien, à demain.

- Oui, à demain. »

Et la blonde s'enfuit, ne laissant qu'un jeune homme interloqué. Pourquoi l'avoir aidé, outre son excuse stupide de la tombe ? Quatorze ans qu'elle l'ignorait, alors pourquoi ?

Secouant la tête et reprenant la direction du village, Harold se dit qu'il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Loin de ce village de fous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Un jeu de carte inventé par JKR.

(2) Je me suis basé sur la distance entre Londres et Tomintoul, une ville d'Écosse se trouvant au cœur d'une forêt près du Cairngorms National Park.

(3) Je compte que les triplés doivent avoir plus ou moins 5/6 ans.

(4) Une rapière est une épée particulièrement fine (google est votre ami). Pour le cygne, c'est simplement que Cygnus est le nom latin de la constellation du Cygne. Et dans les chevaliers du Zodiaque (les vieux, pas les récents), le Chevalier du Cygne utilisait des attaques de glace. Et la garde, c'est le morceau de fer entre la lame et le pommeau de l'épée, qui a pour but de protéger la main si la lame de l'adversaire ripe.

(5) Tout simplement la lance lunaire que possède Nightlight dans les livres des Gardiens de l'Enfance.

Encore un gros chapitre… Je n'arrive plus à écrire des moyens. Mais celui-ci je ne peux pas le couper, parce que ça aurait fit vraiment bizarre. Sérieusement, j'ai dû me freiner pour la partie de Jack, sinon c'était parti pour 2500 au lieu de 1700. Et donc, j'aurais dû allonger la partie des filles qui fait 2500, histoire de rester plus ou moins équitable… Le bordel.

On se retrouve bientôt pour quelque chose que l'on n'a pas eu depuis longtemps : un bonus ! Il arrivera soit mercredi, soit lundi.

Que je vous explique : je sèche sur le chapitre 21. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, je n'arrive pas à écrire. Les idées sont là, mais les mots ne viennent pas. Cela fait une semaine que j'ouvre le fichier « Ch. 21 » et que je n'avance absolument pas. En gros, j'ai chopé la page blanche.

Donc, si mercredi j'ai réussi à avancer suffisamment, je publierai le bonus ce jour-là et le chapitre lundi prochain. Sinon, je publierai le bonus le 25 et le chapitre le 1er septembre, en espérant être débloqué d'ici-là. Merci de votre compréhension.

Au fait : je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'arrivait d'appeler Élinor « Léanore ». C'est par exemple le cas dans le chapitre 1, que je vais corriger. Si vous avez repéré d'autres endroits où c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

6050 mots (c'est juste quasi deux fois le chapitre 18, hein ^^)


	26. Bonus 3

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé par Aangelik. Une petite pensée pour elle qui va devoir se passe d'internet durant le mois d'août.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bonus n°3 : Drôles de fêtes**

Tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible, une ombre ouvrit la porte avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Enfin, « se faufiler » était un grand mot : l'ombre, un homme relativement costaud que ce soit en hauteur, en largeur et même en épaisseur, avait apparemment sous-estimé la place qu'elle pouvait prendre. Ça plus un manque de délicatesse certain envoya la porte se cogner tout droit dans le mur.

Étouffant un grognement désappointé, Stoick sortit sa baguette et lança un « Lumos » histoire d'éclairer son chemin. Il aurait peut-être dû y penser avant, mais l'alcool ne l'aidait clairement pas à avoir les idées claires. Trois fûts de bière partagés avec Gueulfort. Snoggletog avait été terrible cette année.

S'éclairant à l'aide de la lueur magique, il distingua rapidement l'escalier. D'habitude, les bottes de son fils y reposaient, déposées là par l'adolescent quand il montait se coucher. C'était une règle instiguée par Val de son vivant et Harold mettait un point d'honneur à la respecter. En conclusion : pas de lumière, pas de bottes donc, pas d'Harold.

En lâchant un soupir, Stoick alluma la lumière d'un sortilège avant de s'asseoir. Si Harold n'était pas là alors que Mrs. Hofferson lui avait promis, comme chaque année, de le reconduire, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : il était dans la forêt.

Même si son fils avait toujours cru qu'il n'était pas au courant, Stoick avait découvert ses sorties annuelles dès que l'adolescent, qui était à l'époque un enfant, s'y était mis. Mrs. Hofferson était peut-être une gentille femme au foyer, mais elle avait été une redoutable traqueuse et tueuse de dragon dans sa jeunesse. Il en fallait plus pour la berner que quelques lumières allumées pendant 10 minutes et une dose de discrétion.

Mais s'il avait su qu'Harold partait, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir où. Le sort de pistage placé sur son fils ne lui avait jamais indiqué le moindre danger, donc il préférait ne pas s'en occuper. Peu importe ce que disait le jeune garçon, son père savait lui laisser un jardin secret.

Cependant, Stoick se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec les dryades. De son vivant, sa femme lui avait dit quelles étaient moins fortes, même si toujours invulnérables, durant les jours qui suivaient les solstices. Peut-être qu'Harold allait à leur rencontre. Était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Au travers du brouillard alcoolisé, Stoick peinait à se décider. Et comme à chaque fois qu'une telle situation se présentait, il attrapa le portrait de sa femme qui reposait sur la cheminée.

« - Que dois-je faire, Val ? »

Mais le portrait resta silencieux. Comme toujours. En soupirant, Stoick décida d'aller se coucher. Au moins laisserait-il à Harold l'illusion de ne pas avoir été découvert.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tatiana, installée entre son beau-père et Éric d'Arendelle, laissait son regard parcourir la grande salle.

Cette année, Noël se déroulait chez l'Héritière. Et on pouvait dire que les d'Arendelle avaient mis le paquet. Statues de glaces immenses, fleurs gelées, neige… Mais le plus impressionnant restait les automates glacés conçus par la jeune fille. Elle n'avait même pas à s'en préoccuper, vu qu'elle leur avait insufflé de la vie, une des capacités propres à l'Héritier des Frost.

Ces fameuses capacités que Jack enviait tant à sa cousine. Parfois, Tooth avait peur que la jalousie consume son fils. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé, des seconds qui jalousent les Héritiers. C'était même monnaie courante. Mais les rares qui osaient tenter un putsch l'avaient regretté. Tous seconds qu'ils soient, rien n'égalait la puissance d'un Héritier dont la vie était en danger. L'esprit de Jack Frost les protégeait sans états d'âme et le résultat n'était pas joli à voir.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, la jeune femme continua son tour de salle. On n'en était qu'à l'entrée, les invités n'étaient donc pas assez imbibés pour que l'ambiance se déride. Mais elle savait qu'après quelques bouteilles de vin, la bonne humeur de North deviendrait contagieuse et que même le sérieux Éric serait un peu plus expansif.

En attendant, les seuls bruits qui trahissait qu'aujourd'hui c'était Noël, une fête de famille joyeuse, provenaient de la table des enfants, table à laquelle s'était rapidement joint Jack, qui n'en pouvait plus des conversations guindées des adultes.

Donc, Jack entouré d'Emma, d'Anna et de Valéry, s'amusait à créer des formes rigolotes avec sa magie, avant de pousser l'autre jeune garçon à tenter de faire la même chose.

« Veilleuse », comme l'appelait Jack, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer avant de rouvrir les mains. Ce qui avait été un renne dans celles du plus âgé ressemblait davantage à un chat ayant survécu à un accident de voiture dans celle de l'enfant.

La jeune assemblée éclata de rire, avant que Jack ne se mette à expliquer à son « frère » comment faire. Tatiana était heureuse que la cohabitation se passe aussi bien, ses deux enfants ayant accepté sans problème le nouveau venu. Jack veillait sur le garçonnet comme sur un joyau, les rares moments où il était là. 

« -Je propose, beugla presque North, qu'on chante un petit coup ! »

Vu comme les autres acquiesçaient à la proposition, ils étaient peut-être un peu plus avinés qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début. Bon, la soirée commençait.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la table des enfants, se faisant une dernière réflexion : il faudrait vraiment qu'elle achète un rasoir à Jack. Ce qu'il avait sous le nez finirait par ressembler à une chenille si elle n'y remédiait pas. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trois gouttes. Pas une de plus.

PLIC … PLIC … PLIC

La tension présente dans les épaules de Gothel se relâcha quand la potion prit une jolie couleur pourpre. L'ajout de l'essence de veracrasse à la base bézoard – bile de tatou était une opération dangereuse, du fait de l'instabilité du mélange. Mélange qui allait maintenant lui servir à créer une potion Wiggenweld, un excellent élixir de soin qui serait renforcé par les ondes positives de l'équinoxe d'Hiver.

Profitant du fait que la potion devait maintenant reposer trente-deux minutes vingt-sept secondes exactement, on ne devenait pas la meilleure de la profession avec des approximations, la sorcière enclencha sa clepsydre avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle gardait dans l'atelier pour les potions qui demandaient une surveillance accrue. Bien installée dans le fauteuil confortable (mais pas trop histoire d'éviter de s'endormir), elle prit le temps de réfléchir à sa fille.

Depuis le début des vacances, elle n'avait cesse de tendre l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre les infructueuses tentatives musicales ou de humer l'air dans l'espoir de renifler des cookies tout chaud. Tout ce que sa tendre enfant faisait quand elle était à la maison. Gothel était donc parvenue à une conclusion : Raiponce lui manquait.

Bien sûr, on aurait pu croire qu'elle se serait faite à son absence durant l'année, mais le truc c'est que cela faisait près de 14 ans que sa fille était dans la maison en cette période. Et la potionniste détestait que l'on perturbe ses habitudes. Et même si sa fille était relativement silencieuse, c'était tout de même une présence dans la maison. De plus, quand elle était là, Gothel pouvait être sûre qu'elle était protégée, grâce aux multiples sorts posés sur la demeure. Alors que là-bas, dans un vieux château écossais, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il lui restait 17 minutes 16 secondes avant de devoir reprendre la préparation. Une autre partie de son cerveau lui fit remarquer qu'il serait bientôt minuit. Une troisième, peu sollicitée ces temps-ci, tenta de faire lui parvenir qu'en plus, on était le 31 décembre. Dans quelques minutes, ce serait le 1er janvier, premier jour de l'année.

Dans un geste automatique, la sorcière tendit le bras pour attraper la coupe de champagne non-alcoolisé à ouverture sans risque que sa fille débouchait chaque année. Quand sa main ne rencontra que le vide, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Définitivement, Raiponce allait devoir revenir l'année prochaine, histoire que tout redevienne comme avant.

« Quoique… », se dit-elle en avisant son étagère couverte de potions de soin toutes neuves, « Cela mérite peut-être réflexion. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Découpant délicatement sa viande, Élinor réfléchissait elle aussi. Ces vacances de Noël avaient été spéciales. Pas désagréables mais plutôt inhabituelles.

Déjà, elle avait dû se préparer psychologiquement à l'arrivée de sa fille. Pas qu'elle la redoutait, non, mais Mérida était relativement lunatique et était parfaitement capable de lui en vouloir pour cette histoire de fiançailles, alors même qu'Élinor avait reconnu ses erreurs avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard. Elle acceptait volontiers de devoir attendre un ou deux ans avant d'officialiser l'union. Enfin, bref, elle devait se préparer à accueillir une Mérida de mauvais poil.

Ensuite, il y avait cette histoire d'amie. Mérida n'avait jamais réellement eu d'amis, surtout des connaissances tels les fils des trois clans voisins ou les Weasley. Mais jamais de vrais amis qu'elle voulait amener à la maison pour Noël. Et encore moins des amiEs. Alors Élinor ne savait pas trop comment elle allait devoir agir avec cette « Raiponce Tower ». Qu'attendait-on de la mère d'une meilleure amie ? De la gentillesse ? De la froideur ? Ou simplement de la neutralité ?

Ses réflexions furent coupées par l'arrivée du carrosse, qui lui réservait deux bonnes surprises. Tout d'abord, sa fille lui semblait être d'une relative bonne humeur. Et ensuite, son amie semblait être la parfaite petite fille que Élinor aurait voulu que Mérida soit. Elle était tranquille, polie et elle aimait l'histoire et la musique, au point que la Lady Dunbroch commença à lui donner des cours de piano, des leçons qu'elle suivait avec application.

La première semaine et Noël furent sans encombres, les deux jeunes filles passant beaucoup de temps ensemble et Raiponce venant rejoindre la mère de son amie quand celle-ci avait des cours de tir à l'arc. Le troisième jour après son arrivée, la demoiselle blonde avait même réussi à calmer les terribles triplets.

Au début de la seconde semaine de vacances, se disant que son entente avec la jeune fille était une opportunité, elle se décida à qui demander d'être son intermédiaire entre elle et sa fille, histoire de mettre sur le tapis cette histoire de Nouvel An, auquel étaient invités non seulement les Seigneurs, mais aussi leurs fils, contrairement aux années précédentes.

« Finalement » se disait-elle en finissant son assiette, « cela ne s'est pas si mal fini que ça. » Effectivement, si sa fille tirait la tête, elle était au moins venue, correctement habillée et ne semblait pas tenir rigueur à son amie d'avoir été l'intermédiaire. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour ces fameuses fiançailles.

Ou peut-être pas, vu comment Mérida venait de littéralement grogner sur le fils McGuffin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà le bonus trois. Au fond, il ne sert quasiment à rien (comme les n°1 et 2) mais je trouvais chouette de voir un peu les parents de nos héros.

Pour le chapitre 21, j'ai pris mon mardi pour réfléchir tranquillement et mettre mes idées à plat. Ce qui fait qu'à l'heure où je vous parle, le chapitre est à moitié écrit. Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et vos conseils. Et espérant que ça ne m'arrivera plus.

A lundi !

1782 mots


	27. Chapitre 21 : Problèmes de discrétion

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction ! (PS : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton OS finira par arriver. Le plan est esquissé, reste plus qu'à trouver le temps de l'écrire, ce qui me manque pas mal de ces temps-ci ^^)

Merci à Alamane-chan, Patapich, Paquerette-san (x2), Emmawh (x2) et Isis Nephtys pour leurs reviews !

Patapich : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Pour être franc, je ne suis pas peu fier de ce que j'ai fait avec le Clan Frost ^^ Je crois que c'est ce que je préfère dans ma fic. Pour ma part, je trouve que Mérida et Raiponce vont bien ensemble en tant qu'amie, parce qu'elles ne se ressemblent absolument pas ^^ Pour Jack, le combat avec Elsa viendra peut-être, mais pas tout de suite (et peut-être pas du tout…). Par contre, pour Frozone, non je ne l'intègrerai pas. Parce que j'ai déjà établi le « plan de famille » et surtout je ne vois absolument pas comment intégrer son caractère par rapport aux autres (on va pas se le cacher, « Les Indestructibles » est un film vachement plus enfantin, et ça se ressent dans les personnages). Pour Harold, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet parce que, de un, je n'aime pas du tout le personnage d'Astrid et qu'ensuite, quand je me lance sur Dragons 2 (qui n'est pas totalement, et même loin d'être bon à jeter), je peux tenir longtemps. Avec Emmawh, on en a discuté pendant trois jours (littéralement ^^).

Paquerette-san : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. (Au fait, j'ai tilté que t'avas un compte, mais j'ai la flemme de chercher à chaque fois ^^). Snoggeltog, on en aurait peut-être un aperçu mais c'est pas sûr.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 21 : Problèmes de discrétion**

« - Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! braillait une voix étouffée depuis la valise de Jack.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? demanda celui-ci depuis sa banquette de la cabine du fond du wagon n°9 du Poudlard Express.

- Eh, essayez de me comprendre. J'étouffe, moi, là-dedans.

- Tu es un démon immatériel, tu ne dois même pas être capable de respirer.

- Oui, mais c'est pour le principe. Je déteste être enfermé.

- Je ne vais pas te trimballer durant toute la journée. Tu restes dans la valise, point !

- Oui, mais… »

Excédé, Jack ouvrit sa valise, attrapa le réveil-matin et avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent l'enterra sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, dans l'espoir de le faire taire. L'objet avait de la chance d'être un cadeau de sa mère, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à a balancer sur le quai.

Avant de refermer sa malle, le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge du quai 9 ¾. Celle-ci indiquait 10h15, soit quarante-cinq minutes avant le départ et donc environ 44 minutes 30 avant l'arrivée de Marius, qui était incapable d'arriver à un autre moment qu'à la dernière seconde.

Constatant cela, Jack se saisit d'un livre, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Le livre, concernant les potions, ce qui n'étonnerait aucune personne connaissant Jack, se nommait « Philtres et élixirs pour tous les usages », un autre cadeau de Noël contenant des recettes allant du simple au complexe, mais toutes autorisées. En clair, une excellente couverture grâce à laquelle le jeune homme pouvait se concentrer sur une potion beaucoup moins légale en toute discrétion.

Armé d'une plume auto-encreuse, merveilleuse invention beaucoup plus pratique que la plume et l'encre traditionnelle, car permettant d'écrire sans devoir sortir tout son attirail, Jack continua à vérifier les balances et les associations de la potion de chamanisme, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire durant les vacances avec la présence constante de sa famille.

Plongé dans ses recherches, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire un peu de chocolat chaud préparé par sa mère, le jeune homme ne vit pas le temps passer.

« - Donc, le sang de dragon détoxifie la belladone. Mais dans ce cas, le bézoard doit lui purifier les graines de tentacula vénéneuse. Mais… La tentacula ne peut pas être contrée avec un bézoard, non ? AAAAAARGH, mais qui est le FOU qui a créé ce truc ?

- Eh bien, Jack, on parle tout seul ? »

Sursautant, Jack se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec…

« - Marius ? C'est déjà l'heure du départ ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je t'ai jamais vu arriver à l'avance en trois ans… Allez, avoue, on part dans quelques secondes.

- On part dans trois minutes… Mais je t'assure que j'ai essayé d'arriver avant, seulement, il a fallu passer voir tante Élise, qui a ab-so-lu-ment voulu nous montrer sa nouvelle orchidée ramenée de je ne sais quel pays. Seulement, papa a marché sur la queue de Chouchou, le pinscher nain(1) de ma tante, ce qui a poussé Chouchou à courir partout dans la serre, renversant au passage l'orchidée et…

- J'ai compris, l'interrompit Jack. Et donc, tu es arrivé en courant, comme d'habitude ?

- Plus ou moins. Au fait, j'ai plein de trucs à te montrer. »

Marus entama donc son éternel rituel du Poudlard Express, du moins le rituel de la route « Londres-Poudlard », c'est-à-dire qu'il commença à sortir tous ces souvenirs de vacances. Parce que oui, passer Noël à la maison et en famille, c'était tellement « Tellement Années 80 » (2). Chez les Dixon, on passait les fêtes à Hawaï, oui monsieur.

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors que Jack hurlait de rire devant une tête réduite parlante qui se disputait avec Marius, sa vessie, gavée de chocolat chaud et plus que sollicitée par le fou rire, finit par rendre les armes.

« - Marius, désolé, mais je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes, là. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Sortant de la cabine, Jack se précipita sur les toilettes les plus proches, c'est-à-dire celles qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du wagon. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se lava rapidement les mains, avant de prendre la direction de la cabine où l'attendait Marius. Cependant…

« - Jack ! s'exclama une voix un peu plus loin.

- Et merde », marmonna Jack.

Face à lui, arrivait son pire cauchemar : Andrea Shield.

« - Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Je… J'étais…

- Ne viens pas me dire que tu essaies encore une fois d'échapper à ton rôle de Prince des troisièmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour le plus grand malheur de Jack, Andrea, qui n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable au demeurant, était de ceux qui prenaient cette histoire de Prince très au sérieux. Pire : elle avait décrété que comme Jack était le Prince des troisièmes, il méritait le meilleur et que donc, elle serait sa petite-amie. Du point de vue de Jack, qui ne s'intéressait que très vaguement aux filles, cela avait beaucoup plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages. Parce qu'en tant que « petite-amie officielle », Andréa jugeait qu'il était nécessaire que Jack reste avec elle, au détriment de ses amis, mais aussi qu'il donne son avis sur ses vêtements et son maquillage, qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il faisait et que surtout, il clame partout qu'il l'aimait, alors même que « l'amour » était quelque chose d'encore relativement abstrait aux yeux du jeune homme, voir même inutile. Tout ça pour quelques « smacks » malhabiles qui ne valaient pas une bonne après-midi à rigoler avec Marius ou même à faire des recherches avec Mérida et Raiponce.

De ce fait, Jack s'efforçait d'éviter Andréa le plus possible. Il y arrivait plutôt bien la plupart du temps, sauf dans les moments comme celui-ci, où il oubliait d'être discret. Pour ces moments là, il avait développé une autre technique.

« - Andréa, regarde là-bas !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Profitant de l'inattention de la jeune fille, il la contourna avant de courir vers son wagon. Une fois à l'intérieur, il barricada la porte à l'aide d'un sort très pratique que lui avait appris Raiponce.

Voyant son ami essoufflé, Marius demanda :

« - Tu as été coursé par un monstre sorti des toilettes ?

- Presque : Andréa Shield. J'ai dû lui faire le coup du « regarde là-bas ».

- Tu as conscience que ça ne marchera probablement plus très longtemps ?

- Je sais. Et le jour où ça ne marchera plus, tu auras intérêt à m'aider pour trouver autre chose.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Parce que c'est ta faute si je suis Prince des Serpentards. C'est toi qui as fait courir ce bruit et qui a poussé Malfoy à me lancer un défi.

- Tu as des preuves ?

- Je me vengerai si tu ne m'aides pas…

- Mouais. On verra à ce moment-là. Où est-ce que j'en étais ?

- Á l'attaque des sorciers vaudou.

- Ah oui, les sorciers. Alors tu vois, ils arrivaient sur le camp et… »

Alors que Marius continuait à parler, Jack laissa son esprit partir, réflechissant encore et toujours à cette fameuse potion de chamanisme. Une part de lui espérait qu'Harold accepte la proposition de Mérida et l'aide à comprendre ce fatras d'ingrédients. Une autre avait encore un peu peur de ce que pouvait cacher les yeux trop verts de son ancienne victime.

« - Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ? Oh, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Donc, le grand maître des Sorciers Voudou se tenait là, sa magie crépitant dans ses mains… »

Ce Poufsouffle n'était pas normal, Jack pouvait le jurer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce Poufsouffle n'était pas normal, Mérida pouvait le jurer.

« - C'est alors que Barnik le Teigneux, chef des tribus gobelines du Sud, rédigea un traité de 789 pages réclamant la reddition des tribus du Nord. Seulement, Rodlil le Rusé avait prévu son coup et fit donc massacrer les douze anciens des tribus du Nord, dont la signature est obligatoire pour un tel traité… »

Parce que pour pouvoir suivre les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il fallait soit se lancer un sort de réveil à soi-même tous les quarts d'heure, soit avaler quelques substances illicites avant d'entrer en classe. Mais Harold ne démontrait aucun des effets secondaires de ces substances et il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette depuis le début du cours. Et pourtant, il écrivait absolument tout ce que pouvait dire le Professeur Binns à propos d'une énième révolte des Gobelins. La 17ème, si la jeune fille avait bien compris.

Pour mieux comprendre l'étonnement de Mérida face à l'assiduité d'Harold, il fallait avoir plusieurs informations.

Tout d'abord, la première et plus importante de ces informations était que le Professeur Binns faisait partie de ces personnes ne possédant apparemment qu'un seul ton de voix. Dans le cas de Binns, c'était un ton morne et ennuyé.

Ensuite, il ne parlait jamais que des révoltes des Gobelins. On aurait pu croire qu'une société vieille de plusieurs millénaires, comptant Merlin, Morgane et des centaines d'autres sorciers aurait une chouette Histoire. Eh ben non. Pas de grandes batailles, pas de changements dans la société, juste des gobelins qui se révoltent encore et encore.

Et enfin, le summum : le Professeur Binns était un fantôme. Certains disaient même que sa vie était tellement ennuyeuse qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu-compte et que personne n'avait eu le cœur de lui dire. D'aucun pourrait croire qu'être un fantôme n'empêcherait personne d'être prof. Seulement voilà : quand vous n'êtes déjà pas très dynamique à la base, le fait de ne pas provoquer le moindre bruit, que ce soit celui de la respiration ou simplement un bruit de pas, c'est un gros handicap.

Tous ces éléments faisaient que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était reconnu comme LE cours où l'on pouvait finir sa nuit. Et il fallait croire que même Dumbledore le savait, vu que les horaires faisaient toujours tomber ce cours le matin.

Cela expliquait entre autre pourquoi la moitié de la classe roupillait tranquillement sur leur bureau. D'autres finissaient leurs devoirs, certains jouaient au pendu, Harold écoutait et Mérida réfléchissait.

A quoi ? Et bien à Harold, justement. Après plusieurs essais depuis le retour à Poudlard, elle avait enfin réussi ce matin à donner rendez-vous au Gallois pour parler de son intégration au projet qu'elle menait avec Raiponce et Jack. Tout le problème était maintenant de trouver COMMENT elle allait pouvoir aborder le sujet.

« Tu sais, avec Raiponce et Jack, on veut devenir Animagus. Sauf qu'on n'a pas les sous pour acheter les ingrédients de la potion dont on a besoin et que je sais que tu peux en trouver pas mal rien que dans la forêt. Ça te dit de nous aider ? »

Mouais. C'était plutôt moyen.

« Tu sais, moi et deux amis on voudrait devenir animagus et on s'est dit que ça t'intéresserait de tenter le coup. Surtout qu'avec la potion de chamanisme, on aurait besoin de tes talents avec les plantes, vu qu'il nous manque pas mal d'ingrédients. »

Raaaah, c'était encore pire. Si elle lui sortait ça, il ne comprendrait probablement pas.

« Hey, Harold, tu connais Raiponce Tower et Jack Overland, hein ? Ça fait un an qu'on a pour projet de devenir animagus. Mais comme on le fait de manière illégale, on peut pas avoir les ingrédients qu'il nous faut. Ça te botterait de nous filer un coup de patte ? »

« - Mais POURQUOI c'est aussi compliqué ?

- Miss Dunbroch, je vous prierais de faire comme vos camarades et de suivre le cours, intervint le Professeur Binns.

- Ah, euh, oui. Désolée Professeur. »

Parce que oui, Binns considérait que « suivre le cours », c'était ne pas l'interrompre et ne surtout pas poser des questions. Écouter, c'était secondaire.

Croisant les bras et posant sa tête dessus, Mérida continua de réfléchir, sans pour autant trouver comment elle pouvait faire pour aborder le sujet avec Harold. Une petite partie d'elle proposa de dire à Raiponce que le garçon avait refusé et de le laisser se débrouiller avec la Serdaigle. Cependant, le fait d'avoir été prise plusieurs fois dans les plans de la blonde poussait la conscience de Mérida à vouloir tenter de parler à Harold avant de lâcher cette folle sur lui. Après, s'il refusait, ce qui suivrait serait de sa faute.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, signalant la fin du cours. En à peine une minute, quasiment tous les élèves étaient sortis. La plupart avaient préparé leur sac depuis longtemps et certains ne l'avaient même pas ouvert. Attrapant ses affaires, elle se dépêcha de sortir, histoire de prévenir Raiponce et Jack qu'elle avait enfin réussi à coincer Harold et que bientôt, la potion pourrait être préparée.

En parlant du loup, voilà les deux zigotos qui s'avançaient. Pile à l'heure pour le rendez-vous que leur avait donné Mérida.

« - Nous voilà, dit Jack. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de tellement important que ça ne pouvait pas attendre mardi ?

- J'ai réussi à attraper Harold !

- Sérieusement ? demanda Raiponce. Et il a dit quoi ?

- Rien, pour le moment, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec lui samedi. On va pouvoir commencer la potion d'ici peu et elle sera prête avant la fin de l'année !

- Euh, pas tout à fait… tempéra Jack.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, il reste des trucs dont je suis pas sûr, même si on avance plus vite depuis que Raiponce a trouvé le truc de l'heptagramme (3). »

Ah. L'heptagramme. Mérida n'était pas vraiment sûre de comprendre ce qu'avait expliqué Raiponce ce jour-là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Raiponce.

- Trouvé quoi ?

- L'utilité de la menthe ! C'est tout bête ! »

« Ouais, tout bête, tout bête, c'est quand même un truc qu'on cherche depuis un an, hein », pensa Mérida.

« - Explique-toi, exigea Jack.

- Elle ne sert à rien. Je veux dire, tu as toi-même conclu qu'elle n'interagissait avec rien, et c'est justement ça ! C'est un ingrédient qui n'a aucun effet, mais dont la présence décuple le potentiel de la potion. »

« Gné ? » fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de la rousse. Pensée qu'elle avait dû exprimer à haute voix vu la tête de Raiponce, qui lâcha un soupir.

« - En magie, le chiffre sept sert à décupler le potentiel magique. C'est surtout utilisé en enchantement, mais parfois on s'en sert en potion. Et si on compte tous les ingrédients, avec la menthe, on arrive à 28, un multiple de sept. La menthe ne sert qu'à atteindre ce chiffre.

- Ah… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sortant de ses souvenirs, la rousse se tourna vers Jack.

« - Il reste tant que ça ?

- Ben, vu que tu nous as dit qu'Harold s'y connaissait bien en plante, je préfère qu'il jette un coup d'œil avant et ça risque de lui prendre du temps. Et il faut aussi préparer la potion pour récolter le rayon de lune, ce qui prend un petit mois. Il faut environ trois mois et demi pour préparer la potion de chamanisme, ce qui nous renvoi au milieu du mois de juin avant de pouvoir boire la potion, si tout se passe bien.

- En gros, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre septembre. Comme ça, je m'occupe du rayon de lune pendant les vacances, vu que la potion ne demande que des ingrédients courants, ou alors on le fait d'ici la fin de l'année, et on peut s'y mettre sérieusement dès la rentrée.

- Sérieux ? s'inquiéta Mérida.

- Je vois pas d'autre moyen. Raiponce, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers la Serdaigle, qui était restée silencieuse depuis quelques minutes.

- Eh bien… Il n'y a pas moyen de récolter le rayon pendant que l'on commence la préparation de la potion ?

- C'est risqué. Dans la recette, ils disent que le philtre de capture est facile à rater, et qu'il vaut donc mieux le récolter avant. »

Mérida se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Plus ça avançait, plus ça devenait compliqué. Manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent prendre, tiens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La discrétion et le pas silencieux du chat. Il devait se fondre dans les ombres et glisser contre le mur tel le serpent. Et surtout, il ne devait absolument pas…

« - Eh, Harold ! »

Se faire remarquer.

« - Salut, Mérida.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir l'air d'être content de me voir, tu sais. Tu n'oublies pas notre rendez-vous de tantôt ?

- Pour la quinzième fois en deux jours : non, je n'oublie pas. Si tu as un truc si important à me dire, tu peux me le dire maintenant, tu sais ? »

« Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ? » pensa Harold en sentant son sac se mettre à remuer.

« - Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Mais je te dis tout ça tantôt. Rendez-vous à la table dans la forêt ?

- Ok. À tantôt, alors », répondit le Gallois en mettant les voiles le plus vite possible.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Fort heureusement, Krokmou n'était pas encore capable de cracher du feu, mais nul doute qu'il aurait signalé son mécontentement d'être attaché dans le sac assez rapidement si Harold était resté discuter avec Mérida. Et probablement à l'aide de ses grognements et autres bruits étranges que le bébé dragon était capable de produire.

S'arrêtant cinq secondes contre un arbre, le Poufsouffle en profita pour déposer le sac. Sa période de stabilité post-natale étant finie, Krokmou avait commencé à grandir et son poids avait augmenté en conséquence, avoisinant maintenant les quatre kilos, ce qui était encore assez léger pour qu'il soit facilement transportable mais suffisamment lourd pour rendre l'épaule d'Harold douloureuse au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Le truc, c'était que maintenant que la croissance du dragon avait débuté, elle ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Ce qui faisait que la salle de classe dans laquelle Harold gardait le reptile deviendrait vite trop petite.

Le jeune homme avait donc été amené à réfléchir à où, exactement, il allait pouvoir planquer un dragon qui ferait probablement la taille d'un cheval une fois adulte. Il avait un moment pensé à la transvaser dans une salle plus grande, mais il ne connaissait pas assez le château pour en trouver une d'assez grande, mais aussi suffisamment prêt des quartiers de Poufsouffle, tout en étant éloignée des lieux de grands passages.

Au début, il avait cependant commencé à chercher après un endroit qui conviendrait, en attendant que Krokmou soit vraiment trop grand, mais un nouveau problème s'était posé : l'odeur. Parce que l'animal s'était mis à manger de plus en plus, ce qui fait que ses déjections avaient elles aussi augmenté. Et l'odeur avait suivi le mouvement. Autant dire que pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, Harold devait passer nettoyer la classe au minimum deux à trois fois par jour.

Face à toutes ces contraintes, l'intérieur du château était vite sorti du champ des possibilités. L'adolescent avait un moment pensé au parc, mais celui-ci, même en étant très grand, était souvent parcouru soit par les élèves, soit par le corps enseignant. La probabilité que quelqu'un tombe nez-à-nez avec son dragon était trop grande pour prendre le risque.

Ne restait donc qu'un seul endroit : la Forêt Interdite.

À l'aide de la carte que Mérida et lui remplissaient depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à explorer la forêt, carte comportant entre autre les lieux considérés comme dangereux par les deux jeunes sorciers, comme le Nid des Acromentules où ils avaient manqué de se faire manger, ou encore la clairière des feuilles vivantes, qui étaient aussi carnivores. Après une petite heure de recherche, i avait fini par trouver l'endroit idéal : une clairière, suffisamment loin de l'orée de la forêt pour que l'on n'entende pas ce qui s'y passe depuis le parc, mais assez près pour pouvoir y être assez rapidement. Elle se trouvait au-delà d'un parterre touffu de ronces, donc Hagrid ne devait pas pouvoir s'y rendre facilement. Et en plus, comme c'était un morceau de la forêt déjà visité, Mérida et lui ne devraient pas traîner dans ce coin-là avant un bon bout de temps.

Une fois l'endroit trouvé, il n'avait plus qu'à l'aménager, ce qu'il avait fait toute cette semaine : tout d'abord, trouver un moyen de faire rester Krokmou sur place. Cela avait été relativement rapide et c'était ce qu'il devait finaliser aujourd'hui, vu que la clairière était déjà dotée d'une petite maisonnette pour le dragon et de tout le nécessaire.

Une fois entré dans les bois, il suivit le sentier, avant de brusquement bifurquer dans les fourrés. Après environs cinq cents mètres, il atteignit enfin la clairière. Attachant le dragon, qui n'était que trop content de sortir du sac, il entreprit de finaliser la protection qui empêcherait aussi bien Krokmou de sortir que les prédateurs potentiels de rentrer dans la clairière.

D'ailleurs, heureusement que le Professeur Vector avait décidé d'étudier les protections basées sur les runes un peu avant Noël et de continuer sur sa lancée après la rentrée. Il avait suffi à Harold de trouver un livre un peu plus poussé sur le sujet et il avait su créer une barrière adaptée. Après tout, les runes ne demandaient que de la connaissance, pas de la puissance, alors ce n'était pas bien compliqué pour lui.

Traçant la dernière rune et versant un peu de sang récupéré sur Krokmou, histoire de bien indiquer que le dragon ne pouvait pas passer la barrière, il activa cette dernière. L'air miroita d'un joli bleu azur, avant de reprendre son aspect habituel.

Détachant Krokmou, il le laissa fureter puis, voyant que l'heure de son rendez-vous approchait, il se décida à faire une dernière caresse au reptile.

« - Voilà mon grand, je te laisse ici mais je repasserai normalement ce soir pour t'apporter à manger, tu ne devrais pas avoir faim d'ici là. De toute façon, selon Dragonneau, un dragon ne mange qu'une fois par jour. Bon, à tantôt ?

- Grouark ?

- Oh, me fait pas ces yeux là. J'ai pas le choix », dit Harold en s'éloignant.

À peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il s'arrêta en entendant le dragon se mettre à pleurer. Soupirant, il se retourna et s'accroupit face à l'animal.

« - Écoute, il va falloir t'y faire, on n'a pas le choix. De toute façon, c'est pour un an grand maximum. Dès que tu seras grand, je devrai… Je devrai te… Enfin, ce sera l'occasion de revenir dans les grâces de mon père, tu comprends ? »

Le dragonnet se contenta de baisser la tête.

« - Allez, je te laisse. »

Essayant de ne pas entendre les plaintes de l'animal, qui se turent dès qu'il quitta la clairière grâce à la barrière, Harold se dépêcha de rejoindre le chemin avant de se diriger vers l'arbre-télépathe en forme de table où Mérida lui avait donné rendez-vous.

« - Ah, te voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais posé un lapin.

- Non, non, j'ai juste été un peu occupé.

- Où est-ce que tu as été trainé ? Tu as les cheveux pleins de feuilles, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Oh, j'ai juste été promener dans les bois. Je me suis rendu-compte que ça me manquait de ne plus y aller avec toi aussi souvent qu'avant.

- C'est toi qui es tout le temps occupé.

- Je sais. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Alors voilà,… » commença la rousse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En ce joli matin de février, Raiponce se préparait. Pour quoi ? Eh bien pour son match de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui, son équipe jouait contre Poufsouffle. Et aujourd'hui était aussi le baptême du feu de certains joueurs venant tout juste de rentrer dans 'équipe.

D'ailleurs, parmi les rares joueurs venus se préparer plus tôt, on pouvait compter les deux nouveaux : Cho Chang l'attrapeuse et Roger Davies, un poursuiveur. Cho était une fille de deuxième typée asiatique et elle remplaçait Hubart, alors que Davies était un troisième année, assez grand pour son âge et qui prenait la place de Mazer.

Comme Raiponce, Cho était occupée de tresser ses longs cheveux noirs, chose qu'elle réussissait avec peine à cause de ses doigts parcourus par des tremblements. La prenant un peu en pitié, la blonde se dépêcha de nouer ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers elle. Avec autorité, elle défit la tresse maladroite avant de la recommencer.

« - Nerveuse ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suppose que ça se voit ?

- Un peu. Mais au moins, tu restes silencieuse. L'année passée, le capitaine Hubart, qui venait toujours TRES en avance, aurait tué Roger sur place s'il l'avait entendu faire autant de bruit. »

Effectivement, le jeune homme, sûrement dans le but de faire diminuer le stress, était en train de remettre ses protections pour la troisième fois, causant un bruit monstre.

« - Il a peur de ne pas être assez bon, surtout que lui doit intégrer une formation. J'ai une place plus facile, en comparaison.

- On l'a bien drillé avec Thorn, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Et tu es une attrapeuse bien plus que correcte.

- Mais pas aussi bonne que Potter.

- Potter est fou. Si je te prends à faire des figures aussi dangereuses pendant le match, tu vas en entendre parler. Et Ris, notre chère capitaine, te passera probablement le savon du siècle.

- Mais si ça nous permet de gagner ?

- Potter aurait facilement pu y laisser la vie, ne serait-ce que parce qu'un caillou dépassait du sol. Je crois qu'il y a même un attrapeur célèbre qui est mort comme ça. Je te déconseille de prendre le risque pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le Quidditch.

- Mais… Mais le Quidditch n'est pas stupide ! C'est le plus beau sport qui existe !

- Peut-être. En attendant, nous sommes des fous qui virevoltons à plusieurs mètres d'altitudes avec quelques malheureux morceaux de cuir comme protection et l'espérance que quelqu'un usera de magie si on passe par-dessus le manche de notre balais, tous cela dans l'espoir d'obtenir un trophée que l'on touchera quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'en aille sur le bureau de Flitwick. Mourir pour une coupe est stupide.

- Mais, et la gloire, et le triomphe de la victoire…

- Sont des choses dont on ne peut profiter que si on est en vie. Alors joue prudemment. Bon, j'ai fini ta tresse ! Je vais aller mettre mes genouillères, puis en avant pour le Stade ! »

Resserrant les sangles de ses protections, Raiponce se risqua à un petit coup d'œil vers l'autre jeune fille. Elle semblait pensive. « Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas trop effrayée. J'aurai dû tenir ma langue… ».

Une petite heure plus tard, après un discours un peu guindé de Ris, le nouveau capitaine, suivit d'une entrée en fanfare sur le terrain et d'un début de match où les Serdaigles avaient clairement l'avantage, la blonde filait sous le ciel bleu, le Souaffle sous le bras, droit vers les buts.

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer la balle vers Davies, quand elle se fit bousculer, laissant tomber le Souaffle. Se retournant, elle remarqua que c'était Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, qui venait de la dépasser. Alors qu'elle l'observait, Ris surgit soudain devant elle.

« - Tower ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Il est à la poursuite du Vif et vu comme c'est là, il l'aura avant Chang. C'est donc maintenant qu'il faut marquer, allez ! »

Hochant simplement de la tête, la blonde fondit rapidement sur le poursuiveur adverse en possession de la balle. L'interceptant au vol, elle l'envoya à Thorn, qui lui relança avant qu'elle ne l'envoie à Davies. Quelques secondes plus tard, Serdaigle avait marqué un but de plus.

Malheureusement, Diggory réussit à attraper le Vif d'Or avant que le trio bleu et bronze ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, faisant hurler les tribunes des Poufsouffles victorieux.

Rentrant un peu démoralisée dans le vestiaire de Serdaigle, Raiponce fila sous la douche. Un peu plus tard, après que Cho soit repartie rassurée par ses coéquipiers vis-à-vis de la défaite que l'équipe venait de subir, somme toute pas très grave vu que cela voulait juste dire qu'ils ne devraient pas affronter Gryffondor durant le prochain match officiel, la blonde était toujours sous le jet d'eau chaude, profitant de ce petit moment de calme pour réfléchir.

Ces temps-ci, elle avait l'impression que son expérience animagus avec Mérida et Jack tournait un peu à l'eau de boudin. Au début, cela avait été relativement vite. Mérida avait accepté de participer et avait à peine râler quand il avait fallu trier les papiers des Maraudeurs.

Elle avait craint que tout ne capote après la découverte de la potion, mais un petit plan de son cru avait permis de faire avaler à Mérida le fait qu'elles avaient besoin de Jack Overland. L'encyclopédie de la menthe restait sans nul doute sa meilleure idée à ce jour.

Le truc, c'était que Jack avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois, retardant son intégration au début de la troisième année. Et il avait fallu deux semaines après la proposition pour qu'il se décide ! Heureusement, il avait fait du bon boulot et le décryptage de la potion avançait rapidement.

Après, il y avait eu le coup des ingrédients de potions, devenus irrécupérables car trop chers ou illégaux. Un coup que Raiponce, pour une fois, n'avait pas prévu. Et, étonnamment, c'était Mérida qui avait trouvé la solution : Harold.

Seulement voilà : non seulement la potion ne serait pas réalisable, car trop longue, avant l'année prochaine, mais en plus Mérida ne lui parlait plus d'Harold, alors qu'elle été censée avoir eu un rendez-vous avec lui pour parler de son intégration au Projet il y a de cela une bonne semaine. Et à chaque fois que Raiponce tentait d'aborder le sujet avec la rousse, elle déviait… Franchement, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, et elle s'attendait même au pire.

« - Raiponce ? retentit soudain une voix.

- Je suis sous la douche, Mérida. Attends cinq secondes, j'arrive. »

Attrapant un essuie, la Serdaigle se sécha rapidement avant de rejoindre son amie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu viennes me chercher jusqu'ici ?

- Eh bien, euh… Voilà. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant le match mais… Harold a refusé. Pour le projet, je veux dire. »

Aïe. Le pire était arrivé. Encore un coup comme ça et elle se lançait dans la voyance.

« - Comment ça, il a refusé ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne pourrait qu'accepter.

- Je sais mais… En fait, il a eu l'air d'hésiter pendant au moins cinq minutes, puis il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. »

Comment allaient-ils faire, sans Harold pour les ingrédients. Le vol semblait être une possibilité, mais c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Attendez une minute, « Il ne _pouvait _pas » ?

« - Mérida, il a dit « pouvait » ou « voulait » ?

- « Pouvait », pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'alors, il reste un espoir. T'inquiète pas pour lui, je m'occupe de son cas ! »

Harold Haddock, tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir ! Elle le voulait dans son équipe, et elle l'aurait !

En regardant son amie partir à grandes enjambées, Mérida s'en voulu quelques secondes en pensant à l'hypothétique sort que Raiponce réservait sans nul doute à Harold. « Le pauvre… » se dit-elle.

Avant de se mettre à courir après son amie, qui, dans son enthousiasme, était retournée au Château uniquement vêtue d'une serviette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble un Pinscher Nain, imaginez un doberman de la taille d'un chihuahua. Ou allez voir sur google.

(2) Dédicace à toutes les personnes qui disent « c'est sooooo 2013 », chose que je déteste.

(3) Étoile à sept branches.

Certains s'étonneront peut-être de la réaction de Jack vis-à-vis de l'importance d'être en couple, alors que de nos jours quasi tous les gosses de 10 ans sont trop « in love » de leur copain/copine. C'est là qu'est la différence : de nos jours. N'oubliez pas que l'histoire se passe non seulement dans les années 90, mais aussi dans un monde bien plus rigide que le nôtre. Et puis, chacun évolue à son rythme et Jack reste assez gamin (contrairement à Raiponce, par exemple, qui est plus mature).

Au fait, ma « journée réflexive », qui m'a permis de sortir de la page blanche, a aussi été l'occasion pour moi de réfléchir à quelques petites choses pour l'avenir de la fic.

1 . Vous vous souvenez du chapitre « Solitude » entièrement du point de vue de Jack ? J'avais dit à ce moment-là que je ne savais pas si j'allais faire la même chose pour les trois autres, parce qu'il fallait de la matière à traiter pour ne pas que vous vous ennuyiez à la moitié du chapitre. Et bien j'ai trouvé où je pouvais faire ça, donc chacun des trois Big Four restant aura droit à son chapitre perso (je vous dis pas quand, mais l'ordre sera « Harold – Mérida – Raiponce »)

2 . Pour les fans de romance (je sais qu'il y en a), il commencera à y en avoir réellement vers la 6ème année de nos héros (donc la quatrième d'Harry, si vous suivez tout), même si des « touches » vont apparaître ici et là. Cependant, gardez en tête que cette fiction n'est PAS à but « romance ». Donc cela restera secondaire (normalement).

3 . J'y ai réfléchi après avoir vu Dragons 2 et j'ai décidé que mes personnages grandiraient de manière logique. Parce que sérieusement, Harold, si on suit la logique du film 1, de la série et du film 2, ne grandit quasi pas jusqu'à ses 17 ans, puis gagne bien 20cm entre 17 et 20 ans, ce qui est vraiment bizarre.

4 . Après, calcul, il doit rester 3 chapitres après celui-ci pour que la partie 4 soit clôturée, ce qui nous mènera à 12 chapitres pour cette dernière. Comme je l'avais prévu, les parties deviennent de plus en plus conséquentes. Il en reste encore 7, ce qui fait un minimum de 84 chapitres, donc un total provisoire de 108 chapitres, plus l'épilogue, plus des OS ^^. Je ne pensais pas arriver à un truc aussi conséquent quand je me suis lancé, mais il semble que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux mettre tout ce que j'ai en tête.

Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! À lundi prochain !

5327 mots.


	28. Chapitre 22 : La troupe au complet

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**IMPORTANT : **Je pars en vacances (dans le Finistère pour ceux que ça intéresse) vendredi, dans un endroit perdu, sans mon ordinateur, et donc pas de chapitre lundi prochain. Mais je penserai à vous en continuant à écrire (et en relisant les HP).

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction ! (d'ailleurs, tous les chapitres corrigés sont postés)

Merci à Alamane-chan, DeadlyFury, Patapich, Ameltt, Paquerette-san et Philou pour leurs reviews !

Patapich : Merci pour ta review !

Pour Jack, oui, il est un peu OOC. Pour ma défense, c'est un peu le principe même de la fanfiction (et tous mes personnages le sont) ^^ Et pour ce qui est du fait qu'il se « laisse faire », il ne faut pas oublier le contexte : tu compares un esprit immortel de 300 ans qui a été ignoré par ceux le proposant un job pendant la majorité de sa « non-vie », à un ado de 14 ans qui reçoit d'un coup les honneurs et de l'attention. La « non-réaction » de Jack est peut-être OOC, mais elle reste dans la logique.

Et Marcus/Marius s'appelle juste Marius, mais j'ai une fic avec un perso nommé Marcus qui me traîne dans la tête et donc j'ai remplacé le nom dans pas mal de chapitres. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, j'ai été corriger cela.

Pour le « peux/veux », c'est exact (bon, j'ai juste appuyé dessus comme un malade ^^). La suite ci-après.

Et pourquoi ne crois-tu pas que l'utilisation des runes soit indiquée ? J'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

Pour ma part, je trouve que « Les Indestructibles », est un film avec des thèmes pour ados dont le style a fait manquer sa cible et qui est donc devenu « film pour enfants » (parce que mon dieu les gags du film, quoi ^^) alors que ROTG est un film à thèmes enfantins, mais avec un univers qui a séduit une plus large palette. Rien qu'en comparant les héros ou encore les méchants, on ne peut nier une profondeur à ceux de ROTG qui manque cruellement à « les Indestructibles » pour que ce dernier se débarrasse de son étiquette « ENFANTS ».

PS : J'adore les reviews longues et détaillée, mas par pitié espace les paragraphes. Je te jure, c'est super-compliqué pour moi de m'y retrouver quand je dois écrire ma réponse.  
>PPS : Désolé d'avoir sauté certaines remarques, mais la réponse se fait vachement longue. Mais si tu t'inscris un jour sur le site, je t'assure que je te répondrais plus en détail.<p>

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Pour les ingrédients, on verra en partie dans ce chapitre où ils vont les trouver. Je suis content que l'évolution des personnages te plaisent et on verra encore des liens avec l'histoire de JKR au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la fic (de plus en plus, même). Et oui, Harold a refusé, mais Raiponce s'occupe de tout ça dans le chapitre ci-dessous. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 22 : La troupe au complet**

« - J'ai corrigé les devoirs que vous m'avez rendu en revenant de vos vacances, et je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfait », déclama e professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix grinçante.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que la voix qui était petite chez le Professeur Flitwick, Professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard. La rumeur voulait qu'il ait du sang de gobelin, et quand on le voyait, avec son petit 1m10, grimper sur sa pile de livre dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir tous ses élèves, on avait bien envie de le croire.

Attrapant le parchemin qui était atterrit sur son bureau, Raiponce le décacheta pour découvrir avec joie que son devoir avait mérité à Effort Exceptionnel, aussi appelé « E », la seconde meilleure note.

Profitant du moment légèrement bordélique qui suit toujours la remise d'un devoir, moment toujours remplis de « Et toi, t'as eu quelle note ? » et autres phrases estudiantines, la Serdaigle observa discrètement le garçon assis un peu plus loin.

Sortilèges et Enchantements était un des rares cours que les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles de troisième année avaient en commun. C'était donc un des meilleurs moments pour que Raiponce puisse observer sa proie actuelle : Harold Haddock.

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Mérida lui avait dit que le jeune homme avait refusé la proposition d'entrer dans le groupe. Trois semaines que la mission de lui faire accepter était revenue entre les mains de Raiponce. Normalement, elle aurait déjà dû passer à l'attaque, le plan n'étant pas dur : faire cracher à Harold ce qui l'empêchait de rentrer dans le projet, lui proposer une solution ou de l'aide, puis l'intégrer. Seulement, le bougre était intelligent et il arrivait facilement à s'échapper à chaque fois que Raiponce se mettait à le suivre. Tant qu'ils étaient dans le château, c'était son terrain, mais le Poufsouffle avait vite compris et avait pris le pli de l'emmener dans la forêt, endroit qu'il semblait connaître comme sa poche, au contraire de la blonde.

Au bout d'une semaine, Raiponce était donc revenue sur sa décision : contrairement à Mérida et Jack, la confrontation directe ne marcherait pas. Avec un tel adversaire, il allait falloir ruser. Après une semaine d'échec, elle avait donc décidé de prendre son mal en patience et s'était mise à observer.

Cela lui avait permis de découvrir plusieurs choses, entre autre qu'Harold savait lui aussi où se trouvait les cuisines et que c'était pour cela qu'il ratait de temps à autre les repas. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, la chose la plus importante qu'elle avait découverte, c'était que l'autre élève disparaissait tous les jours dans la forêt interdite avec un sac apparemment lourd et en revenait beaucoup plus léger, à en croire sa démarche.

On pouvait se rendre dans la forêt pour plusieurs raisons, toutes plus ou moins louches, mais qu'importe. Le plus probable, c'était que ce qui empêchait Harold de rentrer dans le groupe se trouvait là. Un plan avait commencé à naître sous le crâne de la Serdaigle. Après avoir réfléchis durant le weekend, elle l'avait peaufiné et aujourd'hui, elle pourrait le mettre en application.

Une heure plus tard, le cours prit fin, en même temps que la journée, Sortilèges étant la dernière classe du jeudi. Voyant sa cible sortir du local, Raiponce attrapa ses propres affaires avant de se mettre à suivre le Gallois. Elle le vi prendre la direction des quartiers des Poufsouffles mais, comme elle l'avait prévu, il tourna avant, se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

Arrivé devant la nature morte, le garçon chatouilla la poire avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce maintenant accessible. Depuis son poste d'observation, Raiponce attendit environ cinq minutes avant de le voir ressortir, le sac maintenant plus gonflé. Une simple demande aux elfes avait suffi à savoir ce qu'il venait chercher tous les jours. Elle n'était pas sûr que cela lui servirait, mais il valait mieux avoir le plus possible de cartes en main.

En essayant de rester aussi discrète que possible, elle continua sa filature, suivant sa « victime » jusque dans le parc. Ce dernier lui avait posé problème, mais après plusieurs jours d'essais elle avait fini par trouver quel chemin était le plus discret. On aurait pu croire que trouver des cachettes était relativement simple dans un parc, ce qui était vrai dans le monde normal. Seulement, dans un endroit où certaines plantes pouvaient décider de faire une petite promenade digestive de temps à autre ou tenter de vous assommer si vous passiez trop près, c'était légèrement plus complexe.

Évitant le saule cogneur, la jeune fille se précipita derrière un buisson qui, elle en était sûre, n'allait pas bouger, vu qu'il s'agissait d'une plante non-magique. Jusque-là, tout se passait bien. Mais il restait la partie la plus difficile : la forêt. Mérida l'avait prévenue, Harold n'était plus le même une fois dans les bois. Il s'y déplaçait comme un vrai poisson dans l'eau et pouvait disparaître rapidement s'il le voulait.

Mais Raiponce avait prévu une parade : elle n'allait pas le rattraper, mais l'attendre. Chaque jour, il disparaissait dans un fourré et en ressortait quelques temps après par le même endroit. Il suffisait donc à la jeune fille d'attendre qu'il en sorte, puis de lui bloquer le chemin. Son plan ne pouvait que marcher.

Voyant le Poufsouffle s'engager dans les bois, elle sorti de sa cachette et le suivit, tout en restant à distance. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les deux adolescents avaient quittés le sentier, elle aperçut le fameux fourré, dans lequel Harold s'engagea. Tout se déroulait à la perfection, pour le moment.

Après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, elle décida qu'elle avait le temps de se mettre à l'aise. Après tout, Harold restait toujours une bonne trentaine de minutes dans les bois. Ressemblant du bois, elle métamorphosa ce dernier en chaise. Un peu petite, d'ailleurs, vu qu'elle avait mal calculé la masse de bois nécessaire. Un nouveau regard vers sa montre lui apprit qu'elle avait encore vingt bonnes minutes à attendre. Eh bien, il y avait peut-être un défaut à son plan : elle n'avait rien prit pour s'occuper.

Quand elle vit sa proie sortir des sous-bois, elle retint un sourire. Son attente avait payé et le regard résigné de son adversaire valait tous les trophées du monde : elle avait gagné !

« - Eh bien, tu fus dur à attraper, mon cher Harold.

- Pas assez, apparemment », souffla se dernier.

« Et maintenant, le jeu pouvait réellement débuter. » pensa Raiponce.

Harold, lui, se retint de jurer. Il s'était fait avoir, et comme un bleu. Il s'était méfié les deux premières semaines, mais voyant qu'elle semblait avoir abandonné la partie, il s'était relâché. Il aurait pourtant dû le voir venir, elle n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Bon, de toute façon, le mal était fait. La maison brûlait, il ne restait plus qu'à tenter de sauver les meubles.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'inviter à rejoindre le groupe que Mérida, Jack et moi formons dans le but de devenir animagus. »

Il craignait un peu cette question. Et cette fois-ci, de même que quand Mérida lui avait fait cette proposition, il avait envie de dire oui. Parce que oui, il avait envie d'essayer de se transformer en animal, acte de haute magie qui montrerait à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas « Harold l'Inutile », comme aimait l'appeler Rustik. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« - Non merci.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est parce que Jack en fait partie ? Il me semble pourtant que vous aviez enterré la hache de guerre. Il est plutôt sympa, tu sais, quand on le connaît. »

Comme si cela pouvait suffire à lui faire dire non. Il n'avait plus rien contre Jack et il le connaissait probablement mieux que Raiponce. Et cerise sur le gâteau, le côtoyer lui permettrait sûrement de découvrir ce que cachait les changements de personnalité de l'autre adolescent. Cependant…

« - Je ne peux pas.

- Nous y voilà, sourit la Serdaigle. Tu ne PEUX pas. D'habitude, on ne dit ça que quand quelque chose de bien réel nous empêche d'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui te bloque, Harold ? »

Cette fille était trop tordue, même pour lui. Trouver une raison de le harceler dans un simple petit mot… Bon, quelque part elle n'avait pas tort, mais il n'allait pas non plus l'avouer.

« - À part la perspective de finir à Azkaban si on se fait prendre ?

- De la part de quelqu'un qui se balade dans une forêt très justement nommée « Interdite » et qui y fait quelque chose de probablement très illégal, je trouve ça plutôt comique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce que j'y fais est illégal ?

- Tu vas chercher de la nourriture tous les jours dans les cuisines, de la viande d'après ce que m'ont dit les elfes, et ton sac semble plus léger quand tu reviens de la forêt. Je suppose que tu nourris donc un animal carnivore. Ça pourrait être un chat, mais qui cacherait un chat dans la forêt, alors que Rusard possède lui-même un demi-fléreur (1) ? Non, c'est certainement quelque chose de plus dangereux que ça. Probablement encore jeune, ou alors blessé parce que selon Mérida tu ne disparaissais pas aussi souvent, avant. Et tu refuses d'entrer dans le projet parce que tu as peur de ne plus avoir assez de temps pour cet animal. Alors, j'ai raison ? »

Harold avait arrêté de respirer. Elle avait vu tout cela en trois semaines. Cela voulait dire qu'à peu près n'importe quel adulte désireux de savoir où disparaissait le jeune Haddock était en mesure e découvrir la même chose en peu de temps. C'était très, TRES mauvais. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose.

« - Harold ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Raiponce en voyant le jeune homme pointer sa baguette vers elle.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas te laisser avec toutes les informations que tu as découvertes.

- Oh. Un sort de mémoire, je suppose ? Tu sais que c'est très dangereux si ce n'est pas maîtrisé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais. Mais on ne le saura qu'en essayant. »

Raiponce grimaça. Elle aurait dû écouter Mérida : Harold n'était pas le même une fois dans la forêt. Cela faussait ses calculs. Elle allait devoir jouer à la plus fine.

« - Écoute, Harold, on peut s'arranger.

- Et comment, je te prie ? demanda la Gallois, alors que sa main commençait à trembler.

- Je peux t'aider. ON peut t'aider, avec Jack et Mérida. Ça fait deux semaines que je t'observe attentivement et je vois bien que prendre soin de cet animal te bouffe toute ton énergie. Tout seul, tu vas avoir du mal. Mais à quatre, on peut y arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me balancer ?

- Si ce n'est que tu peux me faire renvoyer en révélant le projet que j'entretien avec les deux autres ?

- Ce n'est encore qu'un projet papier. Le papier brûle et ce sera ma parole contre la tienne. Toi, tu auras des preuves.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te révéler un secret qui peux m'attirer pas mal d'ennuis et en échange, tu me montres ta bestiole.

- Ok. Toi d'abords. »

Attrapant la tresse qui pendait dans son dos, Raiponce entreprit de la défaire sous le regard intrigué d'Harold. Une fois les cheveux entièrement délié, elle attrapa sa propre baguette et prononça :

« - Operatur Signaculum (2) »

Les cheveux blonds luirent d'une belle couleur dorée, avant de commencer à s'allonger, s'allonger et s'allonger encore.

« - Tu as des cheveux de plusieurs mètres. Et après ? demanda Harold quand la chevelure de la jeune fille reprit sa couleur habituelle.

- Donne ta main », ordonna la Serdaigle.

Sans se méfier, le Gallois tendit sa paume. D'un geste sec, la blonde l'entailla à l'aide de sa baguette. Retenant un cri peu masculin, Harold voulut reprendre sa main, mais Raiponce la retint.

« - T'es folle ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Sans un mot, la jeune fille entoura la main maintenant ensanglantée d'une mèche de cheveux, puis se mit à chanter une espèce de comptine qu'Harold n'écouta même pas, fasciné par la lumière et la sensation de chaleur qui entourait sa main. Quand la chanson fut finie, Raiponce désenroula ses cheveux, dévoilant une main complètement guérie.

« - Voilà. Ils peuvent faire d'autres choses, aussi. Ça dépend un peu du contexte.

- C'est ça qui a ralenti ta chute ?

- Pardon ?

- L'année passée. Quand tu es tombée de balais, ta chute a été ralentie avant même que quiconque sorte sa baguette. C'était eux ?

- Oui. Quand… Quand je suis en danger, ils réagissent.

- Oh. Par contre, je ne vois pas quels problèmes ils peuvent t'apporter. C'est juste un don magique.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas déclarée…

- Déclarée ? Pourquoi devais-tu être déclarée ? demanda Harold, qui paniquait un peu vis-à-vis de son propre don, lui aussi non-déclaré.

- C'est ce que l'on appelle un « don à influence extérieur ». Cela veut dire que je peux affecter les choses autour de moi, donc le Ministère de la Magie exige que ce genre de dons soit déclaré. Les manipulateurs d'éléments doivent être enregistrés, par exemple, mais pas les devins. Ceux qui refusent de l'être encourent des peines graves.

- Oh.

- Bon, maintenant que tu sais ça, tu me montres ta bêbête ? »

Harold hésita encore un instant. Que risquait-il ? Au fond, pas grand-chose vu qu'il avait lui-même un moyen de pression. Et que gagnait-il ? La possibilité de devenir animagus, ainsi que de l'aide avec son dragon. Le choix était vite fait.

« - Suis-moi, dit-il en s'avançant vers les boissons qui cachaient la clairière. Et fait attention aux stèles runiques, s'il-te-plaît. »

Suivit par sa camarade, il s'engagea dans les fourrés, jusqu'à arriver au nid qu'il avait aménagé.

« - Raiponce, je te présente Krokmou. »

Alors qu'elle regardait le dragonneau sautiller autour d'Harold, la blonde ne trouva qu'une chose à dire.

« - Un dragon. Tu élèves un putain de dragon. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Tu aurais quand même pu nous demander notre avis !

- Par pitié, Mérida, ce n'est pas si terrible, répondit Raiponce. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur ?

- Non, je n'ai pas peur. Mais je n'aime pas que l'on décide à ma place. Surtout pour un truc pareil. Il s'agit quand même de prendre soin d'une bestiole qui pourrait nous envoyer droit à Azkaban, si pas droit dans la tombe.

- T'exagères. De un, il suffira de rester aussi discret que pour le Projet. Et de deux, tu devrais le voir avant de dire ça. Il est trop chou.

- Un lionceau aussi, c'est chou. Je prendrai pas le risque d'en élever un pour autant. Jack, par pitié, dis-moi que tu penses pareil.

- Ben… On a vraiment besoin des ingrédients. Pour ce qu'y ait d'Azkaban, on risque plus ou moins la même chose avec le Projet. Et puisque, selon Raiponce, la bestiole prend Harold pour sa mère, ça devrait aller. Et… hésita-t-il.

- « Et » quoi ? demanda Mérida, mécontente de n'être suivie par personne.

- Avoue que ça pourrait être cool !

- Ouais, ça va être « cool » de se faire cramer la gueule quand bébé-chéri fera sa crise d'ado. »

Jack et Raiponce se lancèrent un regard en coin, légèrement étonné. D'habitude, Mérida était de ceux qui se jettent tête la première dans ce genre d'aventures. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui était-elle aussi moralisatrice ? À moins que….

« - Mérida, ne me dis pas que… Tu es fâchée parce qu'Harold ne t'a pas parlé de Krokmou avant ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi j'en voudrais à mon meilleur ami de s'être lancé dans un truc complètement dingue sans moi, au détriment de temps qu'on peut passer ensemble ? Hein, pourquoi ?

- Ouais, et puis c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas fait la même chose, déclara Jack sous le regard atterré de Raiponce.

- Pardon ? demanda la rousse.

- Ben oui. Toi, tu devenais Animagus et lui il élevait son dragon. Maintenant, il rejoint le groupe et tu vas prendre soin de la bête avec lui. »

Les deux filles restèrent figées une ou deux secondes. La réflexion était étrange, mais pas idiote. Cela aurait pu en rester là, seulement…

« - Cela n'a rien à voir ! C'était l'idée de Raiponce, j'allais pas l'inclure comme ça.

- Oui, mais tu as proposé après de l'inviter, répondit Jack.

- Parce qu'on avait besoin de ses capacités ! Et de plus…

- Arrêtez un peu, vous deux, trancha la Serdaigle du groupe. Il va bientôt arriver, c'est pas le moment de le faire fuir avec vos cri de Focifères(3).

- Nos cris de quoi ? se vexa Jack. »

Raiponce était prête à lui répondre, mais se fit interrompre par une quatrième personne.

« - Excusez-moi, jeunes gens, mais il y a un jeune homme, ma foi très poli, qui vient de me dire qu'il avait rendez-vous dans cette pièce. Cependant, il semble que l'on ait omis de le renseigner sur le mot de passe. Cela doit bien faire dix minutes qu'il attend, mais je n'ai pas voulu le laisser seul dans le couloir, le pauvre garçon. »

Les deux anciens ennemis se liguèrent soudain contre Raiponce.

« - Tu as oublié de lui donner le mot de passe ? demanda Mérida.

- Euh… Peut-être ?

- Bah c'est malin ! s'exclama Jack. Maintenant, il va croire qu'on se fout de lui.

- Encore plus si on le fait attendre. Alors maintenant calmez-vous, je vais le chercher. »

Sur ces mots, la blonde se dirigea vers la porte/tableau, l'ouvrant sur le Poufsouffle qui attendait là, l'air assez intrigué.

« - Salut, dit-il. Vous savez que l'on vous entend depuis l'autre bout de couloir ? Les murs étouffent les mots, mais on vous entend quand même.

- Ah, se contenta de répondre Mérida. »

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et… se planta là.

« - Bon, tenta-t-il timidement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ah, euh, oui, se reprit Raiponce. Donc, je pense que le mieux c'est de te montrer ce que l'on a fait depuis le début, non ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la deux autres.

- Si, répondit Jack en reprenant la main. En gros, les deux filles ont trié les dossiers des maraudeurs pour un genre de livre. La première étape étant une potion relativement compliquée, elles sont venues me chercher.

- Tu dis ça comme-ci tu avais accepté en grand seigneur. On a quand même dû t'attendre deux semaines, hein. Et avec de l'aide pour tes devoirs, en prime ! l'interrompit Mérida.

- Tu ne te plaints pas quand je t'aide en potion et en sortilège, non ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Pardon ? Mais t'es pas gênée ! »

Légèrement désespérée, Raiponce laissa les deux sots se taper dessus et entraina Harold vers le canapé, attrapant au passage le carnet dans lequel Jack notait la potion et ses diverses remarques. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, elle sélectionna la page des ingrédients.

« - Une fois que Jack nous a rejoint, il a commencé à vérifier ce qu'il appelle « les balances » de la potion. Tu vois ce que c'est ?

- Si les éléments toxiques sont contrés et tout ?

- En gros, oui. Il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi. Ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses, c'est voir si tu ne trouves pas de grosses fautes au niveau des ingrédients et si tu sais nous les trouver.

- C'est tout ?

- Ça et un coup de main au moment de la préparation. Mais ça, Jack et moi on s'en chargera principalement pendant que Mérida et toi vous irez chercher les ingrédients. À, aussi, si cela t'intéresse, on travaille ensemble sur nos devoirs le samedi.

- Et en échange de mon aide, vous vous occuperez de Krokmou avec moi ?

- C'est le deal. Ça te va ? »

Harold se contenta d'hocher la tête, attrapa le carnet et se plongea dedans.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Mérida et Jack avaient enfin fini de se disputer, le Gallois sentit le fauteuil s'affaisser légèrement. Relevant la tête, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa meilleure amie.

« - Ça va ? demanda Mérida.

- Mmm. Je pense que je peux trouver pas mal de choses dans la forêt. D'autres dans la serre. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne pourra ni trouver dans le commerce, ni dans la forêt. Par exemple, je ne sais pas trop où on va avoir des écailles de Magyar à Pointes.

- Oh, Charlie travaille dans une réserve et je lui ai demandé de m'en garder lors de la prochaine mue. Il va me les apporter pendant les vacances. Mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je veux dire, avec lui, ça ira ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Jack, afféré à concocter le philtre de captation, de la tête.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Vous n'avez pas exactement un passé neutre.

- On a réglé le problème l'année passée.

- Oh. Ni toi ni Jack ne m'en avait jamais parlé. J'ai juste supposé qu'il s'était lassé d'être un petit con.

- ATCHOUM ! » fit Jack.

Relevant la tête de la potion, il regarda Mérida et Harold soupçonneusement. On lui avait toujours dit que quand on éternuait sans raison, c'est parce qu'on parlait de lui et ces deux-là n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des regards en coin.

Secouant la tête, il se reconcentra sur le mélange qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron. Finalement, avec Raiponce, ils avaient jugé que c'était mieux de tenter le philtre tout de suite. Il n'avait plus qu'à rajouter les queues de rats, et ça serait fini. Ensuite, il faudrait simplement monter sur un promontoire dégagé et attendre que la pleine lune éclaire une fiole remplie du liquide.

Ajoutant le dernier ingrédient, soigneusement détaillé en lamelles comme il était indiqué dans a recette, il tourna trois fois ans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et, avec satisfaction, il vit le mélange virer du rose pâle au transparent. Le philtre était parfait.

« - J'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention des trois autres personnes dans la pièce.

- Parfait ! Et juste à temps. Selon ce que je sais, la pleine lune est le meilleur moment pour récolter un rayon. La prochaine est dans trois jours. La potion conservera ? demanda Raiponce.

- Elle restera bonne environ un mois et demi, donc si on rate notre coup on pourra même l'utiliser pour la pleine lune de début avril(4).

- Ok. Bon, il nous reste une grosse demi-heure. Moi, j'ai encore à faire mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez y aller, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire vis-à-vis du Projet pour le moment, dit la Serdaigle.

- Je vais rester un peu pour lire cette potion, si ça ne te gêne pas, répondit Harold.

- Ouais, et ben moi je vais faire un tour. Faudra que tu me montres où est ta bestiole, Harold, histoire que j'aille la voir.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai regarder la potion avec toi », signala Jack, un peu hésitant.

Comme il lui arrivait souvent, le Gallois se contenta d'un signe de la tête. Raiponce rappela à Mérida de venir à la tour d'Astronomie vendredi soir et se replongea dans ses dossiers. La rousse, elle, se contenta de sortir après un dernier au revoir.

Jack, lui, s'installa dans le canapé, merci Raiponce et ses talents en métamorphose. Attirant la table basse du pied, Harold posa le livre dessus, permettant aux deux garçons de lire de concert. Apparemment, il était arrivé à l'endroit où Jack avait maladroitement dessiné un heptagramme pour la répartition des ingrédients. Son camarade semblait songeur, ce qui poussant l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs à parler.

« - Il y a un problème ?

- Je me dis que c'est vachement brouillon. On pourrait peut-être remettre ça au propre, non ?

- Pour ?

- Eh bien, Raiponce l'a trouvé dans une cachette, non ? On pourrait faire un manuel correct et le remettre là, pour des futurs élèves.

- C'est une idée, intervint ladite Raiponce. Faudrait que Mérida soit là pour que tout le monde se mette d'accord, mais j'aime bien le principe.

- Hmmm. Au fait, demanda Jack, tu sais où trouver tous les ingrédients ?

- La plupart. Cependant… Vous comptez faire la potion début d'année, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors il va vite falloir récupérer celui-là. Cette plante n'est à maturité qu'en mai-juin, ce qui ne nous laisse pas le choix. Et il va falloir aller la prendre dans la serre, aussi. »

La conversation dura encore un petit quart d'heure, allant d'un ingrédient à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Raiponce rappelle que tout le monde avait cours.

Quittant la salle 27, Jack salua rapidement la Reine Maëva et prit la direction de son cours d'étude des Moldus. C'était un cours qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment mais il fallait un minimum de deux options et parmi celles qui restaient, aucunes ne lui plaisaient. Alors il avait juste prit la même que Marius, histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer.

Les trois jours le séparant de la récupération du rayon passèrent lentement pour Jack. Comme à chaque fois qu'il réalisait une potion, sa seule envie était de constater de visu es effets de celle-ci.

C'était pour cela que le vendredi soir, il était présent en haut de la tour d'Astronomie une dizaine de minutes avant le rendez-vous. Heureusement pour lui, Raiponce arrivait toujours en avance. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de le voir déjà là.

Pile à l'heure prévue, Harold arriva en haut des escaliers. Et évidemment, Mérida était en retard. D'habitude, Jack était encore pire qu'elle, ce qui lui laissait une petite excuse. Mais pas cette fois. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, Jack sorti la fiole contenant le philtre et la tendit à la Gryffondor.

« - Voilà. Attends bien que la lune soit dégagée avant de tendre la bouteille. Si tu captes de l'ombre, c'est fichu. »

C'était là la plus grosse difficulté avec le Philtre de Captation : il était très sensible et pouvait vite capter autre chose que ce que l'on voulait. Et malheureusement, il faudrait attendre demain pour savoir s'ils avaient réussi, car on ne distinguait les ombres captées qu'à la lumière du soleil.

« - N'empêche, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi c'est moi qui doit grimper là-haut.

- Tu nous casses les oreilles avec le fait que tu sais grimper aux arbres et que tu escalades des falaises chez toi tous les étés. Voilà pourquoi.

- Harold aussi sait grimper aux arbres !

- Moins bien que toi, répondit le jeune homme. Maintenant, grimpe ! »

Grommelant, la jeune fille empocha la potion, avant de commencer son ascension vers le somment de la tour. Tout se passait pour le mieux, Mérida étant presque arrivée, quand des pas résonnèrent soudain dans la cage d'escalier.

Harold et Raiponce se cachèrent rapidement dans un coin. Mais Jack, lui, ne parvint pas à se dissimuler assez vite. Il venait à peine de repérer une cachette quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant le Préfet de Serpentard.

« - Jack ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oh. Salut John. Écoutes, je sais que je ne peux pas me trouver ici mais…

- T'inquiète. Je me disais aussi que je n'avais pas vu Andréa dans la Salle Commune. Alors t'as cédé ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vois, c'est censé être secret, c'est ça ? Je saurai rester discret, répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil assez appuyé. Bon, je te laisse, ta conquête va sans doute arriver. »

Repartant sur ses pas, le préfet ferma la porte. Au-dessus de lui, Jack entendit l'Écossaise pousser un soupir de soulagement alors que les deux autres sortaient de l'ombre.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- En gros, répondit Raiponce, cet endroit est considéré comme un lieu pour les amoureux. Il croyait que t'avais un rencard. »

Alors que Jack rougissait, Mérida atteignit le sommet de la tour. Soufflant un coup, elle profita de la vue un instant, avant de porter son regard vers l'astre lunaire. Des nuages passaient devant mais dans quelques secondes, ce serait dégagé. Attrapant la fiole dans sa poche, elle la ressorti en prenant garde à bien la couvrir de sa main. Puis, quand la lune fut entièrement visible, elle l'attrapa par le bouchon opaque et la tendit vers le haut. Quand la fiole se mit à luire, preuve que la potion avait capté quelque chose, elle se dépêcha de la remettre dans sa poche, avant de redescendre. Une fois sur le plancher des vaches, elle s'autorisa un sourire : Harold avait rejoint le groupe et elle venait de récupérer le premier ingrédient.

Le Projet avançait enfin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Espèce de chat magique, très intelligent, inventé par JK Rowling

(2) « Ouvres le sceau » en latin. Merci Google Traduction.

(3) Le focifère est un oiseau africain inventé par JKR dont le cri peut rendre fou. Remarquez le superbe jeu de mot de la traduction, parce que son cri « Faut s'y faire ». (Ouais, il y a probablement un lien avec le verbe vociférer, aussi.)

(4) Pour vous situer : ils sont rentrés à l'école vers le 5 janvier, Mérida a mis un petit mois pour réussir à voir Harold (donc, on va dire fin janvier), le match avait lieu tout début du mois de février (vers le 5/6, un samedi, en tout cas) et Raiponce a repris le truc en main à ce moment-là. Puis, cela lui a pris trois semaines pour le coincer, ce qui nous emmène (environ) dans les derniers jours de février. En comptant qu'elle l'a coincé un jeudi, il a fallu attendre le mardi pour que les quatre se voient, ce qui nous amène vers le 4 mars, et donc la pleine lune du 7. En comptant qu'il y a une pleine lune tous les 29 jours (et pas chaque mois, comme on a tendance à le croire. Tous les 29 jours et des poussières, selon wiki ^^), la pleine lune suivante se fera donc tout début du mois d'avril. Vous avez suivi ? J'ai fait ça avec le calendrier 2014-2015 de mon pc, mais vous avez l'idée générale.

Alors, j'ai une petite question à vous poser : Je me suis rendu compte que, si tout se passe comme prévu, il va y avoir un gros changement de ton au niveau de la sixième année de nos héros. Ce qui est, plus ou moins, la moitié de la fic. Donc je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être diviser la fic en deux livres, surtout maintenant que l'on constate qu'elle va être très conséquente (bien plus que prévue) au final. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Aussi, un des quatre a changé d'animagus. Je vous expliquerai ça le moment venu. Ça ne vous sert pas à grand chose de la savoir, mais comme ça, si je l'oubli, vous pourrez me le rappeler le moment venu.

Pour les fans de Mérida, qui n'a pas vraiment eu un grand rôle dans ce chapitre, elle revient en force la semaine prochaine.

Pour ceux qui commencerait à être perdu par tous les ingrédients qui sont énoncés pour la potion, je vous rassure, vous aurez droit à un bonus où toute la potion est expliquée en détail. Il arrivera après que nos quatre amis aient fini de la préparer.

Et, dernière chose n'ayant rien à voir, je suis tombé sur un truc complètement barré qui se nomme « Avenue Q ». C'est un genre de comédie musicale mélangé aux Muppets et les chansons sont à mourir de rire pour la plupart.

(PS : Quelqu'un sait si FF . Net publie les formes insérées dans un fichier word ?)

À dans deux semaines et bonne rentrée à tous !

4882 mots


	29. Chapitre 23 : Dragon, plantes tueuses et

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction ! (sauf les RAR, parce que je les fais toujours à la dernière minute ^^)

Merci à Alamane-kun, Isis Nephtys, Aangelik, Emmawh, Harya, Philou (x2), Coralinda, Patapich, Paquerette-San et Deadlyfury pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, Raiponce est ingénieuse. Quant au comportement d'Harold, un début de Raiponce ici plus bas et la Raiponce totale dans quelques chapitres. Et oui, on peut réellement parler de Big Four à partir de maintenant ^^ Pour le deuxième livre, je vais réfléchir et je verrais bien à ce moment là. Pour les fautes, je suis entièrement responsable : Aangelik les avait vu, mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas corrigé… Et le « putain de dragon » peut paraître étrange, j'avoue. Mais je le trouve plutôt logique, vu qu'elle se rend compte que quelqu'un qu'elle tenait pour relativement sage élève en secret un animal qui pourrait l'envoyer à Azkaban, alors qu'elle s'était imaginé un animal un peu dangereux ou bizarre.

Coralinda : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, elles m'ont manqué, tout comme celles de Philou ou Aangelik pendant leurs vacances ^^ Je ne connaissais Avenue Q que par la chanson « If You Were Gay » version Hijack, mais maintenant je ne décroche plus ^^ Oui, Jack se fait alpaguer. Pas forcément par un clone de Lavande, mais par une jeune fille simplement éblouie par « l'aura du Prince des Troisièmes ». Et il y aura de la romance pour tout le monde, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

Patapich : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Tu as un compte sous quel nom ? (je viens de rendre compte que j'aurais simplement pu chercher « Patapich » dans ff . net, mais la flemme de le faire maintenant). Et pour le fonctionnement du site, il existe une guide appelé « Fanfiction . net, mode d'emploi » très bien fait. Il y a même des trucs concernant l'écriture. Ça concerne principalement les potterfictions, mais ça peut s'appliquer à n'importe quel fandom.

Pour Raiponce, il faut prendre en compte qu'elle a dû apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule (il n'y a qu'à regarder le comportement de Gothel durant le Noël de la première année). Et on a pu voir son ingéniosité à d'autres endroits : par exemple, quand elle a réussi à faire douter Mérida de ses capacités pour le fuir accepter de prendre Jack dans le groupe. Et pour Sherlock, je ne connais que celui de Conan Doyle et les films, mais j'avoue que le raisonnement fait assez « Holmes » ^^.

La réaction d'Harold sera expliquée (du moins sa raison) dans quelques chapitres. Et pour les dons, pour faire simple : le Ministère de la Magie différencie les dons à influence externe et les dons à influence interne. Les externe sont ceux dont le don influence directement la réalité (soigner les gens, faire apparaître de la glace, ect). Ceux-là doivent être enregistrés. Les internes sont ceux dont les dons les influence eux, en modifiant un sens ou en ajoutant une capacité (comprendre les animaux, avoir le don de vision et prédire l'avenir, par exemple). Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair.

Pour les animaux, c'est à droite à gauche : mais propres connaissances, des sites, ect… Et parois, je leur rajoute des attributs parce que je trouve que ça donne bien ^^

PS : Merci pour les paragraphes ^^

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 23 : Dragon, plantes tueuses et possession**

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, un joli feu ronflait, éclairant d'une belle palette rouge sombre et ocre les murs de la salle.

Comme toutes les salles communes de Poudlard, celle des Gryffondor était confortable, agrémentée de poufs, fauteuils et canapés que les élèves fourbus par leur journée de cours se disputaient âprement. C'était justement dans un de ces canapés, gagné après une dure lutte contre les Démons de Gryffondor, aussi appelés les jumeaux Weasley, que Mérida réflechissait.

À quoi ? Et bien au feu, justement. Ou plutôt au fait qu'il ronflait. Une de ses camarades de dortoir lui avait sorti cette expression avant d'aller se coucher et depuis, perplexe, Mérida écoutait le feu. Elle voulait bien reconnaître que les bûches enflammées faisaient beaucoup de bruits différents : elles craquaient, sifflaient, crépitaient et encore bien d'autres choses. Mais ronfler ? Pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre son père faire un concerto nocturne, elle pouvait dire que non, un feu ne ronflait pas.

Se retournant brusquement dans le canapé, elle enfouit son visage dans un coussin, étouffant un cri de dépit. Bon dieu qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer. Depuis la récupération du rayon de lune, qu'ils avaient dû recommencer début avril, le Projet stagnait. Et on était au mois de mai ! En gros, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Ou bien comme Croutard, le rat de Ron, qui ne se différenciait du rat mort que par le fait qu'il respirait. Bien sûr, elle avait pris soin de Krokmou, qui s'était révélé avoir un comportement de chaton en manque d'amour avec toute personne qu'il rencontrait, mais cela ne l'occupait que quelques soirs par semaine, vu qu'ils avaient maintenant établi une tournante pour que chacun ait du temps libre en suffisance.

Soufflant de dépit, Mérida se releva, prête à aller se coucher, quand elle repéra une chouette qui tapait du bec contre la vitre. Ouvrant cette dernière, elle laissa entrer le volatile, qui alla se poser sur la table. Apparemment pressé, l'oiseau lui tendit la patte, à laquelle était accrochée une lettre, avant de partir à tire-d'aile. Dépliant le parchemin, la jeune fille ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

_« Salut Méri !_

_J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais pour toujours te retrouver embarquée dans des plans pareils. Brefs._

_Avec quelques copains, on viendra chercher le colis en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ce samedi vers minuit. Assure-toi de bien être là, on ne pourra pas rester longtemps. Je me suis arrangé pour les barrières de Poudlard, mais mon contact ne pourra pas les tenir levées plus de quinze minutes sans que cela alerte quelqu'un. Et même lui aura du mal à justifier le fait d'avoir baissé les protections du château._

_J'ai aussi envoyé une lettre à Ron, pour le prévenir._

_On se voit samedi,_

_Charlie_

_PS : Le Magyar à mué, mais je n'ai pas su récupérer les écailles vu que c'est la période de couvée. Mais tu les auras courant du mois de juillet. (1)»_

Il se passait enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage. Et je lui ai laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul, » énonça une grosse voix dans laquelle on entendait des sanglots.

À l'intérieur de la boite située à côté de l'origine de la voix, le dragon que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de « Norbert » se demandait deux choses :

De un, pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle enfermée dans une boite ? C'était petit, sombre et ça faisait peur. Il voulait sa maman !

Et de deux, pourquoi avait-il eu aussi peu de nourriture ? Sincèrement, il devait être enfermé depuis dix minutes et il avait déjà fini ?

De rage, Norbert attrapa son ours en peluche, gracieusement nommé « Grougl », puis lui arracha la tête d'un coup sec. « Jamais su piffer ce truc, de toute manière », se dit l'animal.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid, je suis sûr que Charlie prendra bien soin de lui. De toute façon, il est devenu trop grand, vous n'auriez pas pu le cacher encore bien longtemps », dit une voix plus douce, féminine probablement.

Et puis merde à la fin. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à le désigner comme « il » ? N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu intelligent aurait vite repéré qu'elle était une femelle.

« - Je sais mais… C'est mon bébé. »

- On va devoir y aller Hagrid, dit une troisième voix.

- Au revoir Norbert. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais ! »

Norbert sentit que quelque chose de magique venait de recouvrir la boite, qui se mit soudain à s'élever et à s'avancer. Histoire de faire un peu rager ses transporteurs, la dragonne s'arrangea pour peser le plus possible, poussant de tout son poids vers le sol. Et vu comme les humains geignaient, ça marchait !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Norbert commençait à sérieusement s'emmerder. Elle pouvait sentir que l'on déplaçait toujours sa boite et franchement, ce n'était plus aussi amusant de tenter d'alourdir la boite depuis que les humains s'étaient arrangés, elle ne savait trop comment, pour ne plus pouvoir faire de bruit, si on exceptait une des trois personnes, parce que Norbert estimait qu'elles devaient bien être trois.

Elle dû bien attendre une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire, enfin probablement, parce que les dragons ne portent pas de montres, avant qu'on ne daigne la poser. Eh bien, enfin ! Elle avait eu le temps d'achever ce maudit truc en peluche et de grignoter la moitié du bol ayant servi de contenant au cognac.

Croyant son transport fini, la dragonne commença à se désenrouler, mais apparemment les humains à l'extérieur n'avaient pas l'air prêt à la faire sortir. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir épuisé tout son feu journalier plus tôt dans la journée ! À croire qu'Hagrid l'avait fait exprès. Si seulement elle était plus âgée, elle sortirait de là et les grillerait tous sans la moindre considération, foi de dragonne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bien loin de se douter des pensées assassines du lézard géant enfermé dans la boite à ses côtés, Mérida discutait joyeusement avec Harry et Hermione, attendant que son cousin daigne venir chercher le dragon.

« - Il a quoi ? s'exclama Mérida.

- Moins fort, chuchota Hermione. Norbert l'a mordu à la main et apparemment, il est plutôt du type venimeux. Sa main droite est toute enflée, il a même dû aller chez Pomfresh. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûre qu'elle l'ait cru avec son histoire de morsure de chien.

- Sacré Ron. Comme si Pompom pouvait confondre une morsure de dragon avec celle d'un chien. »

D'un bond, Harry, Hermione et Mérida se retournèrent vers l'origine de cette nouvelle voix, révélant Charlie Weasley, un balai à la main.

« - Salut tout le monde. Content de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas faits prendre.

- Charles Weasley, espèce d'idiot, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me faire une peur pareille ?

- Allez, déstresse un coup, Méri, le pire est passé. Maintenant, si vous vous faites prendre, le dragon est loin et vous risquez au pire une retenue et des points en moins. Sur l'allé, vous auriez été renvoyé si vous aviez été pris.

- Mouais. Bon, prends ce fichu reptile et dépêche-toi de déguerpir, je n'aimerais pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi mon cousin est piégé dans les barrières du château avec trois dragonniers et un Norvégien à Crête.

- À vos ordres, Capitaine Dunbroch ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le rouquin attacha la caisse aux balais de transport, avant d'enfourcher le sien.

« - À la prochaine, les jeunes ! Faites quand même gaffe en rentrant. »

Avant de s'envoler dans la nuit noire. Une fois que les dragonniers et leur chargement eurent disparus au loin, les trois Gryffondor retournèrent vers leur dortoir. Plus détendue qu'à l'allé, la langue de Mérida se délia.

« - Eh bien, heureusement que la vieille Mcgo ne nous ait pas tombée dessus !

- La « vieille Mcgo » apprécierait que vous gardiez de tels surnoms pour les moments où votre voix est hors d'atteinte de ses oreilles, Miss Dunbroch.

En voyant son professeur de métamorphose surgir devant elle, Draco Malfoy à ses côtés, Mérida ne put se dire qu'une chose : « Et merde ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Cinquante points en moins et une retenue ! C'est injuste ! Tout ça pour avoir été pris hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu.

- On sait, Mérida, parce que c'est la troisième fois que tu le répètes.

- Je le répète parce que c'est injuste. »

Sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause sur cette affaire, Raiponce se tourna vers les deux garçons du groupe. Enfin, surtout vers Jack, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer coopératif.

« - Cesse de bouder, Jack.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois y aller.

- Harold doit y aller aussi et il ne ronchonne pas pour autant.

- Normal, c'est son rôle de récupérer les ingrédients. Et avec l'aide de Mérida. Pourquoi elle n'y va pas, elle ?

- Parce que je suis déjà suffisamment maladroit tout seul sans rajouter Mérida. Si on y va à deux, on est sûr d'être pris, répondit Harold.

- Dans ce cas, Raiponce est plus discrète que moi !

- Elle a près de deux mètres de cheveux blonds sur le crâne. J'ai vu plus discret pour aller dans une serre.

- J'ai les cheveux blancs !

- Oui, mais une capuche suffira à les cacher. Arrête de râler et mets ça.

- Bon, je veux bien y aller, mais je refuse de mettre cette horreur, dit le Serpentard en désignant les caches-oreilles mauve pailleté ornés des lettres « A.D. »que lui tendait Raiponce (2).

- Très bien, répondit Harold en prenant sa propre paire. Il y a suffisamment de plantes carnivores dans la serre n°3 pour cacher ton cadavre quand ce que l'on va récupérer t'aura tué parce que tu refuses de porter une protection adéquate. »

Toujours en ronchonnant, l'adolescent attrapa l'accessoire, bleu à points verts, soit-dit en passant, avant de le regarder d'un œil circonspect.

« - D'ailleurs, où as-tu trouvé une horreur pareille ? demanda-t-il à la Serdaigle du groupe.

- Comme les capes : j'ai demandé aux elfes. Ils ont vraiment de tout. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas de casques anti-bruit, mais on les a amélioré avec Harold et ils devraient pouvoir arrêter n'importe quel son. »

Après un dernier regard suppliant qui ne trouva aucune pitié dans le regard de ses soi-disant amis, Jack soupira avant de mettre l'horreur vestimentaire sur ses oreilles. C'était peut-être moche, mais au moins c'était efficace : il n'entendait plus rien.

Telle une mère poule, Raiponce s'assura que les garçons portaient leurs protections correctement et recouvrit la tête de Jack de sa capuche, couvrant efficacement ses cheveux blancs et ses cache-oreilles fluo. Puis, elle remit à Harold un carnet accompagné d'un crayon. Sur la première page du carnet était écrit :

_« Ça sera plus pratique pour communiquer. Soyez prudents. »_

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avant de prendre la direction de la serre n°3. Discrètement, Harod ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. La serre était plongée dans le noir. Jack sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer un lumos histoire de voir où il allait, mais Harold l'en empêcha. Le Gallois écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur son carnet, avant de le tendre à Jack qui du plisser des yeux pour le lire.

_« Les plantes du coin sont sensibles. Attends que je lance moi-même un lumos avant de faire de même. En attendant, tiens-moi et ne me lâche pas. »_

Ayant peu envie de rester seul au milieu de plantes bien trop magiques pour être inoffensives, Jack s'empressa de saisir la main que lui tendait l'autre garçon, peu préoccupé par le fait que « Les vrais hommes ne se tiennent pas la main », vu que ne pas le faire frisait la stupidité suicidaire dans le coin.

D'un pas sûr, le brun les conduisit dans la pénombre jusqu'à une petite pièce au fond. Dessus, de grands pots desquels dépassaient des feuilles qui semblaient se mouvoir au rythme d'une respiration. Sortant sa baguette magique, Harold fit apparaître un trait de lumière, éclairant l'étiquette « Mandragore » qui reposait devant les pots.

Ouvrant son sac, l'adolescent en sortit des pots remplis d'eau et de potion de conservation ainsi qu'une paire de petits sécateurs. Puis, il griffonna rapidement sur le carnet, avant de le passer à Jack.

_« Vérifie tes cache-oreilles »_

Le Serpentard se dépêcha d'obéir, avant de faire signe à l'autre que tout était ok. Après avoir vérifié ses propres protections, Harold reprit le carnet.

_« Quand je te fais signe, attrape la plante par la base des feuilles et soulève-la d'un coup sec. Ne t'en fais pas si elle proteste. »_

Jack hocha la tête pour faire comprendre… Eh bien, qu'il avait compris.

Son ami prépara ses affaires, puis signala à Jack qu'il pouvait y aller. Écartant un peu les pieds pour être plus stable, l'Irlandais attrapa la plante, puis souleva d'un coup.

Un truc qui ressemblait à un horrible bébé pourvu de nombreuses excroissances sortit de terre en hurlant. Malgré ses cache-oreilles, Jack pu sentir les vibrations du son et pria pour qu'ils restent en place. Le cri d'une mandragore adulte tuait sur le coup. D'un geste expert, Harold se saisit des cisailles et découpa plusieurs excroissances qu'il nettoya rapidement avant de les plonger dans la solution conservatrice. Vu la tête que faisait la plante, elle aimait ça encore moins que d'être réveillée.

Dès qu'il eut fini, le Gallois signala à Jack de remettre la plante, puis les deux garçons s'en allèrent sur la pointe des pieds, s'assurant de bien tout refermer. Une fois dehors, la première chose qu'ils firent fut d'enlever leurs capuches et cache-oreilles. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud dans les serres.

« - Ça a été ? » demanda directement Raiponce.

Tout sourire, Harold ouvrit son sac pour en tirer le bocal où flottaient les morceaux de mandragore.

« - Et de deux », répondit-il simplement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - La forêt ? » se révolta Malfoy. Mais c'est interdit ! Il parait même qu'il y a des loups-garous là-dedans.

Un cri choisit ce moment pour percer le silence nocturne. « Merci Krokmou », pensa Mérida.

« - Crois-moi, mon garçon, il y a bien pire que des loups-garous », sourit Rusard, concierge de Poudlard depuis 1970. Mois de dents que d'années d'ancienneté, un sourire charmant et le caractère d'un ours blessé. Ajoutez à cela une habilité effrayante à traquer quiconque brise le règlement, un chat maléfique et un amour des chaînes tenant de l'obsession, et vous obteniez Argus Rusard.

« Effectivement. Vous, c'est déjà pas mal. Des araignées géantes carnivores. Probablement un troll ou deux. Ainsi qu'un truc qui file la trouille à un dragon, selon Harold. Finalement, les loups-garous, c'est pas mal », se dit la jeune fille, en suivant le concierge, qui se dirigeait vers l'orée de la forêt, où attendait une silhouette titanesque qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Hagrid.

« - Z'êtes en retard. C'est pas bon pour les petiots de se coucher trop tard, alors faites pas traîner l'truc.

- Vous êtes trop doux avec eux, garde-chasse, cracha Rusard. De la graine de vermine, tout ça. Ah ! Si seulement on me laissait me servir de mes chaînes et revenir aux bonnes vieilles punitions corporelles. Ça, ça leur mettrait du plomb dans la tête. »

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre, le concierge fit demi-tour, sa chatte sur les talons.

« - Vieux frustré, marmonna Hagrid dans sa barbe. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir y aller.

- On… On va vraiment rentrer là-dedans ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Bien sûr. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis là et Crockdur aussi. Peut rien vous arriver. »

Sur ces mots relativement rassurant, le garde-chasse remit à chacun des quatre élèves en colle une lanterne, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« - Bon, dit-il une fois arrivé à un croisement. J'vais vous expliquer c'qu'on va faire : y'a un truc qui tue les licornes, dans le coin. C'est trop rapide pour que j'arrive à l'coincer tout seul, mais à plusieurs on devrait y arriver. De plus, il y en a probablement une de blessée dans le coin, j'ai trouvé du sang c'matin.

- Un… Un truc qui, qui tue les licornes ? bafouilla Malfoy. Je savais qu'il y avait des loups-garous dans la forêt ! Je le dirai à mon père.

- Dis pas de conneries, gamin. Un loup-garou n'est pas assez rapide pour tuer une licorne. Et c'est pas la pleine lune, tu risques rien. Bon, Mérida, tu vas à droite avec Harry et Crockdur. Moi, j'prends Mafoy et Hermione. Si vous trouvez la licorne blessée, envoyez une étincelle verte. Si vous avez un problème, une rouge. Ok ? »

Mérida opina, avant de prendre la direction indiquée, rapidement suivie d'Harry et Crockdur. D'un pas assuré, elle avança dans les bois. Elle avait déjà parcouru cette section de la forêt avec Harold, et le truc le plus dangereux qu'ils avaient trouvé était un nid de botruc. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle remarqua que Harry n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« - Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bof. Me promener dans la Forêt Interdite n'est pas mon passe-temps favori.

- Tu as tort. On y trouve plein de trucs intéressants. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Je connais le coin, on devrait s'en sortir. »

Le première année ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mérida aperçut plus loin une clairière. Ils allaient pouvoir s'arrêter là quelques minutes.

Du moins, ils auraient pu. Mais vu la silhouette sombre penchée sur ce qui semblait être un cadavre de licorne, le plus intelligent aurait peut-être été de se barrer sans demander son reste. Ce que Mérida aurait fait si elle avait été toute seule. Malheureusement, elle était en compagnie d'un gamin de onze ans terrifié et d'un chien trouillard, qui ne trouva rien de mieux que d'hurler comme si Hagrid lui avait marché sur la queue.

« - Et merde, jura-t-elle en voyant le chien s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes et la silhouette se tourner vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura craintivement Harry.

- Un truc qui ne vaudrait mieux pas côtoyer de trop près, répondit-elle tout en envoyant des étincelles rouges dans le ciel. Recule doucement. Et dès que tu es sorti de la clairière, barre-toi en courant. »

Le plus jeune obéit. Du moins, il aurait aimé le faire, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en arrière que, déstabilisé par une soudaine douleur à sa cicatrice, il se prit les pieds dans une racine, entrainant Mérida dans sa chute.

« - Merde ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Désolé », gémit Harry, qui se tendit encore plus en voyant la créature s'approcher d'eux, un filet de liquide transparent, probablement du sang de licorne, coulant depuis l'endroit où devait supposément se situer la bouche.

Lui et Mérida crurent leur dernière heure arrivée, quand un répit s'offrit à eux : un immense cheval sauta soudain dans la clairière, repoussant la chose à coups de sabots. La silhouette sembla prête à riposter quand…

« - Expulso ! »

Un trait de magie le faucha de la droite, l'envoyant voler dans les ronces. Apparemment paniquée par cette arrivée massive d'opposant, la créature se releva et se dépêcha de s'enfuir.

« - Vous allez bien ? demanda le cheval, qui s'était révélé être un centaure bien connu de Mérida.

- Oui. Merci, Firenze, répondit la jeune fille en aidant Harry à se relever.

- Sympa de m'oublier ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

- Raiponce ? s'étonna la Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh. Et ben, tu sais, il y avait l'animal d'Harold qui avait peur, non ? Je me suis dit que l'on devrait jeter un coup d'œil dans le coin. Harold est pas loin. Quand on a vu les étincelles, il est parti récupérer le chien qui hurlait un peu plus loin et moi je suis venue ici. J'ai bien fait, apparemment.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je sauve ta vie, Mérida Dunbroch. Il arrivera un moment où je ne pourrais plus le faire, intervint Firenze.

- Cette fois-ci, j'y suis pour rien ! se défendit la jeune fille.

- Cette fois-ci répéta le centaure. Je vais vous reconduire à Hagrid.

- Bon. Je pense que je vais continuer mon petit chemin, moi.

- Vous aussi, Raiponce Tower, vous devez retourner aux côtés d'Hagrid. La Forêt n'est pas sûre, ce soir. Mars brille trop dans le ciel pour que je puisse laisser des poulains se balader sans surveillance.

- Mais Harold… tenta la blonde.

- Le jeune homme ne risque pas grand-chose dans la forêt, pas maintenant que son héritage est remonté. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Je vais avoir une retenue si Hagrid me voit.

- Alors laisse-moi te reconduire à l'orée.

- Bien. »

Sur le chemin de retour, Mérida marcha en arrière avec Raiponce, laissant Harry et Firenze discuter. De temps à autre, des mots comme « demi-vie », « philosophale » ou des trucs comme ça émergeaient de la conversation. La rousse se tourna vers son amie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui peut tuer une licorne ?

- Pas grand-chose. Elles sont très rapides et peu de créatures se risquent à les attaquer, car leur infliger la moindre blessure équivaut à commettre un meurtre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça provoque, mais les livres disent que ça a un impact considérable sur la magie et l'âme de la personne.

- Donc, il faut être fou ou désespéré ?

- En gros. Oh, regarde, Voilà Harold et Crokdur ! »

Effectivement, le jeune Gallois était là. D'un pas sûr qu'il ne possédait qu'en forêt, il s'avança vers Firenze.

« - Bonjour, Firenze.

- Harold Haddock. Heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi. Je viens récupérer mon amie. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la sortie et il vaudrait mieux qu'Hagrid ne nous voit pas. »

Sans un mot, Firenze s'écarta, laissant passer Harold. Celui-ci s'avança, attrapa Raiponce au passage et laissant Crockdur derrière lui, avant de se diriger vers l'orée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se retourna pour interpeller le centaure.

« - Firenze !

- Oui ?

- Je n'oublie pas ma dette, Fils des étoiles. Je te la rembourserai un jour.

- Je n'en doute pas une minute. »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Il fallut moins de quelques minutes à Firenze pour retrouver le Garde-Chasse. Il échangea quelques mots avec celui-ci, salua le groupe d'un signe de tête, puis disparu entre les arbres.

« - Eh ben, dit Hargrid, z'avez eu une sacrée soirée. J'pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Allez les p'tiots, on rentre. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Mérida avait dû conduire Hagrid jusqu'à la clairière, puis tout s'était tassé et elle était revenue à la case départ : ennui. Pire, même : elle était passée de ennui total à ennui studieux, la faute aux examens qui approchaient et rendaient nerveux Raiponce et Harold. Nom de dieu, même Jack s'était mis à étudier le samedi matin sous la pression des deux zouaves.

La vie aurait pu continuer ainsi, triste et terne, quand quelque chose vint perturber la tranquillité des révisions.

« - Eh, vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? demanda Jack tout excité.

- Non, quoi ? demanda la Gryffondor, prête à tout pour échapper au chapitre 6 du livre de Métamorphose.

- Quirrel est mort ! »

Un silence dubitatif accueillit cette déclaration.

« - Mort ? répéta Harold.

- Ouais. Apparemment, les profs avaient caché quelque chose de précieux dans le sous-sol, et il a essayé de s'en emparer. Enfin, on n'est pas trop sûr que c'est vraiment lui, vu qu'il était possédé. Paraît même qu'il avait un second visage à l'arrière de la tête !

- Mais… dit Mérida. On a vu son crâne en cours, une fois, et il n'y avait rien dessus.

- C'est ce que dit la rumeur. Il avait peut-être mis un sort de glamour dessus.

- Et on sait ce qu'il a essayé de voler ? demanda Harold.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'était un objet magique très puissant. Certains parlent même de la Pierre Philosophale !

- Oh, c'était ça que gardait le cerbère, alors, énonça calmement Raiponce.

- Le cerbère ?

- Celui du troisième étage. Le couloir interdit.

- Mais c'est pas tout, s'exclama Jack, mécontent de s'être fait voler la vedette. Apparemment, le petit Potter s'est pointé pour l'empêcher de voler ce truc. C'est pour ça qu'il est à l'infirmerie.

- Quirrel ? Je croyais qu'il était mort ? demanda Mérida, qui s'était un peu perdue.

- Mais non : Potter ! »

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration, soudain frappé par ce qu'il s'était passé : Potter s'était battu et avait fini à l'infirmerie. Les quatre adolescents avaient en tête l'image du frêle petit Gryffondor, qui semblait prêt à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent et l'imaginer blessé n'était pas vraiment réjouissant.

« - Au fait, dit Harold, brisant le silence. J'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Tu pourrais répéter une nouvelle fois ? »

Harold, la tête de Krokmou sur les genoux, soupira. Trois fois qu'il expliquait à Mérida ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« - Écoute, pour faire simple, tout ce que tu as à faire est te détendre et me laisser accéder à ta magie. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Et ça va le transformer en chat ?

- Normalement.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Je veux dire, d'accord c'est illégal mais il suffirait de le faire un peu rapetisser, » insista la rousse.

Le Gallois se demanda une seconde si son amie se moquait de lui. Puis il se rappela de qui il parlait.

« - Mérida, Harold vit dans le village des Tueurs de Dragons. Et Krokmou est relativement vif. S'il s'échappe ici, ce n'est pas grave. Mais à Beurk il sera tué à vue, répéta, encore une fois, Raiponce.

- Et tu ne peux pas le laisser ici ?

- Il ne sait pas chasser, il va mourir de faim.

- Oh. C'est pas faux.

- C'est bon ? Plus personne n'a de questions ? »

Raiponce et Mérida secouèrent la tête. Jack n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de questions non plus, mais Harold n'en était pas sûr. L'Irlandais était étonnamment silencieux depuis qu'il leur avait demandé de l'assister en tant que source de magie pour la transformation. « Bah, il est peut-être juste un peu nerveux. Laisser quelqu'un manipuler sa magie est assez intime pour gêner certaines personnes », se dit l'adolescent.

Disposant ses trois amis en triangle autour de lui et de Krokmou, le Gallois commença à se concentrer. Selon le livre « Têtologie appliquée » d'Esméralda Ciredutemps(3), il lui suffisait de rentrer dans la tête du sujet et de le convaincre qu'il était autre chose, un chat en l'occurrence, et de lui fournir suffisamment de magie pour réussir la transformation, le corps faisant le reste en obéissant à l'esprit. La première transformation serait la plus dure, mais les suivantes se feraient facilement, une fois que le corps aurait appris à faire les changements adéquats.

Le jeune homme respira un grand coup, puis tenta de repérer les énergies de ses amis. Parvenant à trouver celle de Raiponce, il commença à la lier en douceur à la sienne quand…

« - Pourquoi en chat ?

- Mérida ! On en a déjà parlé, siffla Harold, exaspéré. C'est l'animal qui ressemble le plus à Krokmou pour le comportement. Et il n'est pas rare de trouver des chats errants.

- Perso, je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à un chien.

- Et j'explique comment à mon père que j'ai trouvé un chien abandonné dans un endroit où l'on accepte que les chats, les hiboux et les rats, hein ?

- Jack a un lapin et Raiponce un caméléon à tendances psychopathes.

- Laisse Pascal en dehors de ça, intervint la blonde.

- Excusez-moi, dit doucement Jack, mais on pourrait finir de transformer Krokmou ? C'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à avoir des crampes. »

Harold remercia l'autre garçon d'un signe de tête, avant de fermer les yeux. Il retrouva facilement l'énergie de Raiponce, qu'il lia à lui. C'était sommaire, mais cela suffirait. Il n'osait pas créer de liens plus solides, vu son peu d'entrainement et le risque plutôt élevé de ne plus savoir s'en défaire.

Continuant sur sa lancée, il se mit à la recherche de la magie de Mérida, qu'il trouva rapidement et lia à lui bien plus aisément que celle de l'autre fille. Apparemment, sa propre magie préférait celle de l'Écossaise.

Respirant calmement, car avoir un accès de colère maintenant qu'il avait tout ce potentiel magique à sa disposition n'était pas une bonne idée, il se mit à chercher la magie de Jack. La trouvant finalement, il tenta de faire la même chose qu'avec la magie des filles, mais n'y parvint pas. Il avait l'impression que l'énergie du Serpentard ne répondait pas aux mêmes stimuli que les deux autres, c'était étrange. Il savait que Jack était un membre du Clan Frost, mais en principe il possédait aussi de la magie sorcière… Peut-être les deux étaient-elles mélangées ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de faire intervenir autre chose que de la magie basique dans le processus ? Décidant que oui, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre la magie du blanc, quand quelque chose dérapa.

Soudain, ce n'était plus lui qui commandait. La magie de Jack, qui l'avait laissé installer des liens, semblait maintenant remonter par les canaux qu'il avait tenté de construire, mais au lieu de se mélanger à sa propre énergie magique, elle la repoussait, se montrant nettement plus agressive que quelques minutes auparavant. Paniquant légèrement, Harold coupa le lien, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

À quelques pas de lui, Jack avait lui aussi les yeux ouverts. Quelques instants, il sembla au Gallois que l'adolescent était plus pâle et que ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude, mais cela s'effaça bien vite pour laisser un adolescent apparemment effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer.

D'un geste de la main, le Poufsouffle apaisa la crainte de son camarade, avant de refermer ses yeux. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait sans la magie de Jack.

Se calmant le plus possible, l'adolescent vérifia une dernière fois ses canaux, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'esprit de Krokmou. « Nageant » entre les images de l'esprit enfantin du dragon, il avança de plus en plus profondément. Selon Ciredutemps, il fallait remonter jusqu'à l'essence du sujet, mais elle n'avait pas réellement spécifié ce qu'était cette essence. Juste que le praticien le saurait quand il la trouverait.

Effectivement, Harold le sut quand il trouva un… un… truc en forme de dragon. Il ressemblait à Krokmou en plus petit et semblait fait d'une matière rappelant à la fois l'eau et le verre. C'était troublant. Timidement, il avança sa main vers la forme et quand il la toucha, un mot s'imprima dans son esprit.

« Furie Nocturne ».

Alors c'était donc ça. L'essence. Maintenant, le vrai travail commençait.

« - Chat », envoya Harold à la forme.

Celle-ci se troubla, mais ne changea pas de forme.

« - Chat. Chat. Chat. CHAT ! »

Finalement, après un temps interminable et un nombre incroyable de fois le mot « chat », la forme retrouva son aspect mi-verre mi-eau, mais sous la forme de ce qui ressemblait à un simple chat de gouttière.

Essoufflé, Harold ouvrit les yeux. Sentant les liens se couper, les deux filles firent de même, découvrant un félin noir d'encre sur les genoux d'Harold.

Un peu à l'écart, Jack était à la fois émerveillé et terrifié. Il avait sans nul doute eu la chance d'assister à un acte de grande magie. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'Harold était déjà intrigué par les changements de caractères qui apparaissaient quand Frost prenait le dessus. Maintenant qu'il avait vu que le problème n'était pas seulement psychologique, mais aussi magique, Jack était mal. Très mal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Finalement, je me suis inquiété pour rien », se dit Jack, assis à la table des Serpentards.

Aujourd'hui était officiellement le dernier jour d'école de l'année 1991-1992, avec le grand festin pour clôturer le tout. Demain, les élèves prendraient le Poudlard Express et le vieux Château serait vide de vie pour les deux mois à venir.

Cela faisait une semaine que Jack avait vu Harold transformer son dragon en chat. Une semaine que le Gallois avait dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème au niveau de la magie du Serpentard. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait eu peur que le Gallois découvre qu'il avait quelques problèmes, et notamment quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa tête capable de prendre le contrôle de temps à autre.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, toujours rien. Pendant le peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés, Harold s'était comporté normalement. Peut-être avait-il pris peur ? Et s'il se décidait à en parler à quelqu'un ? Ohlala…

« - Eh, Jack, ça va ? demanda Marius. T'en fais une de ces têtes !

- Hein, quoi ? Oh, oui, oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Allez, souris un peu, on a gagné la Coupe ! »

Ah, oui, la Coupe. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait de quoi être fier. Gryffondor les avait battu à plate couture, jusqu'à ce que Mérida se fasse prendre hors du dortoir avec deux premières années et que la maison ne perde 150 points d'un coup. Ils n'avaient pas triomphé par leurs mérites, ils avaient juste profité de la déchéance du premier…

N'empêche, c'était cool de voir le drapeau de Serpentard partout dans la Grande Salle. Au diable les bons sentiments, seule la victoire comptait, parfois.

Le repas fini, Dumbledore tapota sur son verre, histoire d'obtenir le silence, puis se leva.

« - Mes enfants, une autre année s'achève. Avant de vous renvoyer chercher désespérément vos dernières affaires, telles les chaussettes fugueuses ou autres choses de ce style, il nous reste une dernière chose à faire : remettre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Le décompte des points nous amène à ceci : Gryffondor est à la quatrième place, avec 312 points. Poufsouffle est troisième, avec 352 points. Ensuite, Serdaigle, avec 426 points. Et enfin, en première position, la maison Serpentard, avec 472 points. Serpentard remporte donc la Coupe ! »

Sans plus attendre, la table des verts et argents éclata en vivats. Même Jack, qui n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ces histoires de points, se joignit à eux.

« - Cependant… intervint Dumbledore. Cependant… Certains évènements récents sont à prendre en compte. J'ai donc quelques points de dernière minute à remettre. Ainsi, j'accorde 50 points à Mr. Ronald Weasley, pour la plus belle partie d'échec que l'on ait vu à Poudlard depuis de bien nombreuses années. »

L'étonnement fit murmurer toute la salle. On avait bien entendu dire que Weasley avait fait une partie d'échec géante pour aider le jeune Potter à atteindre Quirrel, mais de là à attribuer 50 points…

« - Ensuite, à Miss Hermione Granger, pour récompenser sa logique et son intelligence qui lui permit de résoudre l'énigme du Professeur Snape, j'accorde 50 points. »

Le murmure enfla. Encore 50 points ? Pour une énigme ? Mais à quoi jouait Dumbledore ?

« À un jeu dangereux vu la tête de Snape », se dit Jack.

« - À Mr. Harry Potter, pour son sang-froid et son courage exceptionnel, qui lui permit de faire face à un grand danger, j'accorde 60 points. »

Cette fois, le murmure n'enfla pas, car cela semblait plutôt justifié au vue des rumeurs. Du moins, elle n'enfla pas jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que Gryffondor était désormais à égalité avec Serpentard.

« - Et enfin, cria presque le vieux sorcier pour surmonter ce qui était devenu un véritable brouhaha, parce qu'il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais qu'il en faut encore plus pour faire face à ses amis, j'accorde 10 points à Mr. Neville Londubat. »

Cette fois, la salle éclata, à la fois en applaudissements des Gryffondors et en protestations des Serpentards.

« - Gryffondor gagne la coupe ! »

D'une oreille distraite, Jack écouta Marius se plaindre de l'injustice que la maison Serpentard venait de subir. Distrait par Raiponce, qui venait de lui envoyer un avion en papier ensorcelé, sur lequel était marqué :

« Au 20 août »

Jack sourit, puis attrapa son verre et le leva, portant un toast en direction de la Serdaigle.

Au 20 août.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Fin de la quatrième partie**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) L'évènement qui va arriver est tiré des livres. J'ai même ressorti mon bouquin d'HP 1 pour l'occasion, et j'ai découvert que Charlie avait envoyé une lettre à Ron à propos de ce rendez-vous (dans un style super-guindé pour un échange entre deux frères, je trouve) après avoir déjà écrit ça. Comme je voulais garder ce passage de lettre, bah j'ai bidouillé un peu ^^

(2) Il me semble que dans un des tomes, Dumbledore disait qu'il possédait une paire de cache-oreilles que Pomfresh trouvait ravissants.

(3) Esméralda « Esmée » Ciredutemps est un personnage appartenant à Pratchett et la têtologie provient aussi du cycle des Sorcières de Lancres. (Cycle que je vous conseille, comme tous les livres de Pratchett). J'ai choisi d'utiliser ce procédé magique parce que, de un, la magie de base fonctionne très mal sur les dragons (dixit Rowling dans HP4) et que de deux, ça me permet de placer du Pratchett ^^ Ainsi que deux trois petits trucs en plus…

Je sais que j'avais dit encore trois chapitres pour la partie quatre, mais finalement j'ai décidé de condenser les deux derniers en un seul gros chapitre, plutôt que deux petits.

Ce chapitre est en grande partie inspiré des évènements du livre, je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué. Je n'ai cependant pas su impliquer plus que ça notre quatuor dans les évènements de cette année, mais ça devrait aller mieux dans la prochaine partie.

La fin (avec la victoire de Gryffondor) est elle aussi tirée de livre. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai toujours trouvé cette fin terriblement injuste.

Dans la semaine, je posterai le résumé n°2. Il reprendra le résumé précédent, plus ce qui s'est passé durant cette partie 4.

A lundi !

6163 mots


	30. Interlude 2 (IMPORTANT)

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**IMPORTANT** : Salut tout le monde. Je sais que ce n'est pas le chapitre que vous attendiez, qui arrivera d'ailleurs lundi prochain, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Lundi passé, je suis retourné à l'école. Il s'avère que, de un, la masse de travail est conséquente. Très conséquente. Je suis en dernière année, ce qui fait que j'ai, entre autre, dix semaines de stage, un TFE et du tutorat à assurer. De deux, mon magnifique horaire me fait finir 4 jours sur 5 à 17h30. Et vu que j'habite un bled paumé, je ne sais pas rentrer chez moi avant 19h, sans pour autant avoir la possibilité de m'installer quelque part pour écrire.

En gros, ça veut dire quoi ? Eh bien simplement que je vais devoir repasser à un rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Cela changera peut-être avec mon nouvel horaire du deuxième quadri, mais pour le moment garder un rythme soutenu d'un chapitre/semaine signifierait des chapitres bâclés pour vous et une disparition totale de ma vie sociale pour moi.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction

Merci à Alamane-kun (x2), Guest, Harya, Philou, Deadlyfury, Patapich et Emmawh pour leurs reviews.

Philou : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, ils ont dû recommencer pour le rayon de lune. Pour Mérida, elle a eu peur (mais pas trop, on est inconsciente ou on ne l'est pas ^^), mais j'avoue ne pas avoir bien su le rendre à l'écrit. Je suis content que le moment de la transformation de Krokmou t'ait plu, je craignais que cela reste un peu trop obscur ^^. Et malheureusement, comme dit dans la note, je vais devoir passer à un rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines…

Alamane-Kun : Merci pour ta review. Je sais que tu as un compte, mais j'ai préféré répondre ici pour que tout le monde voie pour les pairings. J'ai décidé des couples avant même d'avoir commencé cette fic. Parce que de la romance, il en faut un peu. Seulement, cette fic N'EST PAS un fic purement romance. Je m'acharne au contraire à écrire une histoire « scénarisée » où les personnages font autre chose que de se questionner sur leurs relations amoureuses. Alors j'avoue ne pas comprendre cette obstination à vouloir connaître ça. Tu arrêteras de lire si je n'écris pas du Hijack ?

Patapich : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ce site est très utile, il m'a pas mal aidé quand je me suis inscrit, puis plus récemment quand je suis revenu à l'écriture.

Pour Raiponce, il faut noter que celle du film n'avait jamais eu de contact humain avant.

J'avoue sans honte n'avoir jamais lu Holmes, exception faite du Chien des Baskervilles qui ne m'avait pas vraiment plu à l'époque et que je n'ai donc jamais fini. Je m'y remettrai peut-être un jour ^^

Pour le moment, effectivement, les liens entre les livres et le Projet A sont quasi-inexistant. Ils se renforceront un peu par après, notamment avec des modifications du scénario de base, justement pour éviter que les lecteurs ne devinent l'intrigue.

Pour les runes de Krokmou, e n'ai rien précisé, mais je le fait maintenant : ce ne sont que des runes de restriction. Elles empêchent la bête de sortir, mais elles ne le cachent pas. C'est pour ça qu'Harold a d'ailleurs choisi une clairière plutôt cachée.

Je suis content que la transformation de Krokmou t'ait plu. J'avoue avoir eu peur, quand je l'ai écrit, qu'elle siot un peu obscur à ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe de têtologie développé par Pratchett.

Pour Mérida, ne t'inquiète pas, elle finira par avoir ses propres problèmes, dans les arcs à venir. J'ai déjà lancé quelques pistes, mais cela va bientôt se dessiner plus clairement.

Et enfin, quand je dis injuste pour la fin de HP1, 'est surtout pour ça : c'est dégueu pour les Serpentards. Limite, j'aurai rien dit si Dumbeldore avait donné les points avant, mais les laisser croire qu'ils avaient gagnés puis le leur retirer, c'est injuste.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Interlude : Dans les épisodes précédents…**

Partie 1 :

Aux quatre coins du Royaume-Unis, quatre jeunes gens en âge d'aller à Poudlard reçoivent leur lettre. Il s'agit de Mérida Dunbroch, Harold Horrib'Haddock, Jack Overland et Raiponce Tower.

Ils ne se connaissent pas encore, mais le même jour, ils se décident à faire leurs premiers pas dans le monde de la magie en se rendant sur le Chemin de Traverse, où ils se croisent furtivement les uns après les autres.

Partie 2 :

Les courses sont terminées, il est maintenant temps de monter à bord du Poudlard Express.

Jack, après avoir réussi à s'arracher des bras de sa mère, se retrouve dans le même compartiment que Fred et George Weasley, des jumeaux. Mérida, elle, est dans un wagon où elle ne connaît personne mais ceux présents, membres de différentes maisons, essaient de la convaincre que la leur est la meilleure.

Quant à Harold et Raiponce, qui avaient fait connaissance chez Mme Guipure, ils décident de faire le voyage ensemble, accompagnés par Cédric Diggory.

Arrivés à Poudlard, le Choixpeau envoie nos quatre héros dans différentes maisons : Jack à Serpentard, Mérida à Gryffondor, Raiponce à Serdaigle et Harold à Poufsouffle.

Jack devient ami avec Marius Dixon, un jeune sang-pur et prend en grippe, pour une raison inconnue, Harold. Raiponce se découvre une passion pour l'exploration du château et Harold et Mérida, qui se rencontrent dans la forêt interdite par hasard, décident d'explorer cette dernière ensemble.

On découvre que Jack « cohabite » avec quelque chose, qu'il nomme « la Voix ». Celle-ci, qui considère qu'Harold est un tueur, comme sa famille spécialisée dans la chasse au dragon, le harcèle sans cesse, prenant même le contrôle du corps de Jack.

Mais Harold ourdit sa vengeance.

Partie 3 :

Premières vacances d'été pour nos quatre élèves. Du côté de Jack, c'est l'ennui total : sa sœur l'a abandonné pour Jamie, son nouvel ami. Mérida, quant à elle, n'en peut plus de sa mère qui la force à ingérer des tonnes de connaissances.

De son côté, Harold s'est arrangé pour ne pas devoir participer à l'entrainement dragon sans que son père ne l'apprenne. Quant à Raiponce, que sa mère garde enfermée à l'intérieur, elle se lie d'amitié avec Flynn, un jeune orphelin qui lui fait passer des mots via une fenêtre.

À la rentrée, les choses reprennent leur cours. Une seule petite chose : Raiponce intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, en tant que Poursuiveuse.

Peu après, Harold trouve le sortilège qu'il lui faut pour sa vengeance, mais est en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Mérida, avec qui il doit visiter la Forêt Interdite. Malheureusement, les enfants vont trop loin et se font attaquer par une acromentule, une araignée géante qui sera tuée par Firenze, un centaure.

Un peu plus tard, c'est le premier match de Raiponce, qui doit affronter l'équipe de Serpentard. Malheureusement, les Serdaigles perdent le match.

Noël arrive enfin. C'est le moment de se retrouver en famille.

Jack, pour sa part, reçoit tout le clan Frost chez lui, dont l'Héritière du Clan, Elsa d'Arendelle.

Chez Harold, Noël se nomme Snoggeltog et consiste en un immense banquet. Mais en pleine nuit, le jeune garçon se rend dans la forêt, où il rencontre une dryade. On apprend par ailleurs que la mère du jeune Haddock en était une elle aussi.

Pour Mérida, Noël est ennuyeux, car ce n'est qu'un dîner avec la famille proche. Mais le meilleur moment de la soirée, c'est quand sa mère raconte l'histoire de Mor'du et d'Arthur Dunbroch.

Et enfin, chez Raiponce, Noël n'est pas une fête joyeuse. Sa mère a refusé que Flynn vienne le passer avec elle pour que la jeune fille ne soit pas toute seule, comme les autres années. Désobéissant à sa mère, elle fait entrer le garçon. Un peu plus tard, il se coupe et Raiponce dévoile ses pouvoirs utilisant ses cheveux pour le soigner. Effrayé, le garçon s'enfuit, mais est rattrapé par Gothel, qui lui lance un sortilège d'oubli.

Il est maintenant temps de retourner à Poudlard. D'un côté, Mérida accepte une proposition que Raiponce, qui est sa voisine de métamorphose, lui avait faite. D'un autre, Harold lance son sort à Jack, avec l'aide d'une magie « sauvage » qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Le jeune Frost devient invisible et intangible aux yeux de tous.

Perturbé, le Serpentard erre à travers le château, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait le voir. Si, au début, il s'amuse de ses nouvelles capacités, il perd vite pied. La Voix en profite et se révèle alors, se faisant appeler Jack Frost. Elle prend le contrôle de Jack pendant plusieurs jours, faisant souffler une tempête de neige sur le château.

Quand Jack reprend le contrôle, il finit par se rendre compte qu'Harold peut le voir et décide de rester avec lui, ce qui embête bien le jeune gallois, qui ne peut même plus se balader dans la forêt avec Mérida. Cependant, il est intrigué par le jeune Overland, qui lui montre une toute autre facette que celle de son harceleur personnel.

D'un autre côté, Dumbledore, qui avait espéré que tout rentre dans l'ordre tout seul entre les deux garçons, s'agace et prend les choses en mains. Il révèle à Jack que c'est Harold qui lui a lancé le sort. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne peut pas inverser le processus : il va falloir attendre.

Mérida et Raiponce, elles, continuent leurs recherches. On apprend que leur fameux projet est de devenir Animagus. Cela est possible grâce aux notes des Maraudeurs que Raiponce a trouvé quelques mois auparavant.

Cependant, ce n'est en rien facile : la potion de chamanisme nécessaire est horriblement compliquée et fait douter Mérida quant à leur capacité à y parvenir. Pour remédier à cela, Raiponce propose d'intégrer un nouveau membre au Projet : Jack Overland.

Ce dernier n'est toujours pas redevenu visible, mais lui et Harold sont parvenus à apprendre à vivre ensemble. Lors d'un match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui verra la victoire des serpents, Jack redevient visible, ne gardant que des cheveux blancs comme séquelle du sortilège.

Les choses redeviennent comme avant entre les deux garçons, les agressions en moins.

Durant un match de Quidditch, Raiponce fait une chute de balai et manque de révéler ses pouvoirs à tout Poudlard. Harold trouve un œuf dans la forêt interdite et Mérida ne veut pas rentrer chez elle.

Partie 4 : 

Pendant ses vacances, Jack voit sa famille s'agrandir par l'arrivée d'un petit garçon : Valéry, aussi appelé Veilleuse. L'enfant a été amené par Edward Cygnus, qui l'a présenté comme nouveau membre du clan.

De son côté, Raiponce, en vacances en Bretagne, vit sa première histoire d'amour avec Alexandre, un jeune français.

En Écosse, Mérida, après une dispute avec sa mère, s'est enfuie dans la forêt. Mais elle est vite rattrapée par la Lady Dunbroch, qui l'oblige à se préparer pour un grand évènement : la rencontre de la jeune fille avec ses prétendants. Cependant, la soirée prend un tour inattendu quand Mérida quitte la pièce, hurlant qu'elle refuse.

Enfin, Harold, dans son petit village de Beurk, est malade de voir un de ses amis céder à la Soif de Sang, et fait une poussée de magie accidentelle quand ce dernier tue son dragon, devenant officiellement un chasseur. Après avoir été réconforté par Gueulfort, Harold voit avec étonnement Simon arriver chez lui et fondre en larme après avoir réalisé les actes qu'il a commis dans l'arène.

A la fin des vacances, alors que les élèves font route vers Poudlard, Mérida rencontre Harry Potter, qui semble se lier d'amitié avec Ron Weasley, le cousin de la rousse.

Quelques jours après la rentrée, Raiponce décide de profiter du cours de Divination, cours qu'elle partage avec Mérida et Jack, pour proposer à ce dernier de se joindre au groupe pour devenir Animagus, son aide étant nécessaire pour pouvoir réaliser correctement la potion de chamanisme. Le jeune homme répond qu'il doit y réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps, Harold, qui s'est lié d'amitié avec Hermione, une autre première année qui partage son affection pour les livres, découvre qu'il est capable de comprendre les animaux.

Deux semains plus tard, Jack, après avoir fait mariner les filles, accepte la proposition et rejoint donc le groupe. Cependant, il devient aussi Prince des Troisième année de Serpentard, après avoir remporté le Duel de Verbe que lui avait lancé le jeune Malfoy. Jack n'aime pas vraiment son nouveau statut, mais il s'y plie, croyant que cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

Mérida, de son côté, s'ennuie en cours. En particulier en DCFM, le cours du très bégayant professeur Quirrel. Elle finit par trouver un journal, qui lui apprend que l'on a cambriolé Gringott's. Durant ce cours, les jumeaux Weasley font une blague au professeur, déroulant son turban, qui découvre un crâne lisse. Cependant, Mérida croit y apercevoir un visage déformé pendant une seconde.

Plus tard, les filles montrent la potion à Jack. Celui-ci leur apprend qu'ils vont devoir analyser la potion avant de la préparer, pour éviter de finir empoisonner. Le Projet commence à stagner.

Harold, lui, commence à s'intéresser aux Faes après une discussion avec une princesse fée durant un cours de SACM.

Le soir d'Halloween, alors que les jumeaux Weasley ont affublé tous les mangeurs de citrouilles d'une tête de Jack O'Lantern, un troll s'introduit dans Poudlard.

À côté de ça, Raiponce commence à créer une carte de Poudlard. Par hasard, elle atterrit dans le couloir interdit, découvrant qu'une pièce renferme un cerbère, qu'elle parvient à calmer en chantant. Elle sort de la pièce, non sans remarquer que l'animal avait l'air de garder une trappe.

Durant un match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, le jeune Potter est victime d'un sort manquant de le faire tomber de son balai. Mérida continue d'avoir des visions qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Jack, alors qu'il tentait de fuir ses camarades prenant un peu trop au sérieux ces histoires de Prince, découvre le Miroir du Risèd, un objet magique capable de montrer le plus profond désir de celui qui s'y regarde. Dumbledore le met en garde contre l'objet.

Au mois de décembre, l'œuf dont prenait soin Harold éclot, révélant un dragon, un furie nocturne, que Harold baptise Krokmou. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, les furies nocturnes étant les ennemis héréditaires des Haddock, le jeune garçon décide de l'élever, puis de le tuer une fois adulte, pour s'attirer les faveurs de son père.

Mérida, Jack et Raiponce se rendent à Pré-au-Lard, pour essayer de trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion. Malheureusement, ils sont soit illégaux dans le marché normal, soit trop cher dans le marché noir. Mais Mérida propose une solution : intégrer Harold, qui connait la forêt interdite et ses plantes mieux que personne.

Cependant, alors que tout le monde rentre chez soi, l'Écossaise n'a toujours pas contacté son ami.

Pendant les congés de Noël, les deux filles partent chez les Dunbroch. Raiponce rencontre la mère de son amie et s'entend bien avec elle, réussissant même à dompter les triplés. Seule ombre au tableau : la mère de Mérida n'a toujours pas oublié cette idée de fiançailles.

Jack, lui, s'entraine avec son oncle à maîtriser la magie de Frost. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il l'utilise, « Jack Frost » est sollicité et cette Voix prend de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Harold, lui, est effondré car bientôt, il ne pourra plus rendre visite à l'arbre de sa mère, le site des Dryades ne pouvant laisser un homme adulte fouler sa terre.

De retour de vacances, Jack doit s'occuper d'une jeune fille s'étant autoproclamée comme sa petite-amie.

Mérida, elle, réussit enfin à confronter Harold. Cependant, ce dernier refuse. Mais l'utilisation du verbe « pouvoir » plutôt que « vouloir » met la puce à l'oreille de Raiponce, qui décide de reprendre l'affaire en main.

Elle arrive à coincer le Poufsouffle, et lui révèle qu'elle a découvert qu'il prend soin d'un animal, même si elle ne sait pas lequel. Le jeune homme s'apprête à lui modifier la mémoire, quand elle lui propose son aide et celle des deux autres membres du groupe, pour prendre soin de la bête.

En gage de sa bonne foi, elle lui révèle son don. Étant un don à influence externe, il peut l'envoyer à Azkaban si elle est découverte, car sa mère refuse qu'elle se fasse enregistrer.

En échange, Harold lui présente Krokmou.

Maintenant que le Gallois a intégré le projet, celui-ci peut enfin avancer.

Jack prépare une potion de captation, dans le but d'obtenir le premier ingrédient de la potion : un rayon de lune. Cependant, vu le temps de préparation qu'elle nécessite, la potion de chamanisme en elle-même ne pourra pas être réalisée avant l'année prochaine.

Mérida grimpe sur le toit récupérer le rayon une nuit de pleine lune. Ils manquent de se faire prendre, mais s'en sortent grâce à un malentendu.

Maintenant que cela est fait, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Ce qui fait que Mérida s'ennuie. Cependant, elle trouve le moyen de se distraire en faisant sortir Norbert, un dragon élevé par Hagrid, de Poudlard, grâce à la complicité d'Harry, Hermione et de Charlie Weasley. Mais elle se fait pendre sur le chemin du retour et écope d'une retenue.

Un peu plus tard, Jack et Harold profite que les mandragores de la serre de Poudlard soient à maturité pour aller récupérer un deuxième ingrédient de la potion.

Le samedi suivant, Mérida effectue sa retenue en compagnie d'Harry, Hermione et de Drago Malfoy. Celle-ci se déroule dans la forêt interdite, où quelque chose tue les licornes.

Harry et Mérida tombe sur ce quelque chose et se font attaquer. Heureusement, Firenze le centaure et Raiponce, dans le coin car Krokmou était effrayé et elle voulait savoir pourquoi, les sauvent.

L'année continue. Harry and co empêchent Quirrel de voler quelque chose dans les entrailles de Poudlard et cela révèle que le professeur de défense était possédé.

Une semaine avant la fin de l'année, Harold sollicite les autres pour transformer Krokmou en chat, histoire de pouvoir le ramener chez lui, à l'aide de la Têtologie. Pour cela, il a besoin de lier les magies de ses amis à la sienne, car cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. Il y arrive avec celle de Mérida et Raiponce, mais se fait attaquer par celle de Jack. Même si le Gallois laisse tomber sur le moment, l'autre adolescent panique, car cela risque de pousser Harold à s'interroger.

L'année se termine sur la victoire de Gryffondor pour la Coupe des Quatre maisons et une date : le 20 août.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà le second résumé.

A lundi !


	31. Chapitre 24 : Le 20 août

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Alamane-kun, Philou, Isis Nephtys, Paquerette-san, Harya et Cheschire pour leurs reviews (et mises en follow et favoris pour Cheschire).

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et ton soutien !

Paquerette-san : Merci pour ta review !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Cinquième partie : Animagisme, part 1**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 24 : Le 20 août**

« - Rattrapez ce chat ! »

Stoik soupira en voyant Krokmou, le nouvel animal de compagnie de son fils, entrer par la chatière toute neuve tel une furie, un poisson dans sa gueule et probablement un pêcheur à ses trousses. Moins d'une minute plus tard, alors que l'on tambourinait à sa porte, Stoik sut qu'il avait vu juste.

« - Bonjour Henrik. Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il au vieillard qui se tenait sur son perron.

- Le chat de ton fils vient de voler mon poisson. Une magnifique truite !

- Je vois.

- J'aurais pu la vendre au moins cinq mornilles sur le marché !

- Cinq mornilles, tu dis ? »

Fouillant dans la bourse qu'il portait toujours à sa ceinture, le père d'Harold en tira cinq pièces d'argent. Ce chat commençait à lui coûter cher.

« - Et même six ! s'exclama le vieil homme en voyant les pièces.

- N'exagère pas, Henrik. »

Refermant la porte derrière l'autre homme, Stoik lâcha un soupir. Puis se décida à monter les marches menant à la chambre de son fils.

« - Harold ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui ! » répondit l'adolescent depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Poussant cette dernière, Stoik découvrit son fils, plongé en pleine lecture, qui caressait distraitement son chat.

« - Harold, as-tu vu ce que ton chat mange ?

- Ce qu'il… ? Krokmou ! Où est-ce que tu as été chercher ça ! s'exclama le plus jeune en remarquant ce que mangeait le félin.

- Il a été le voler dans les filets du vieux Henrik. C'est la quatrième fois depuis le début du mois. Il commence à me coûter cher.

- Vilain chat ! Vilain méchant chat !

- Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ? Ah, oui, oui. J'irai m'excuser auprès du pêcheur demain, d'accord ?

- Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

- Je dois y aller ! J'ai rendez-vous au chemin de Traverse à 11h ! »

Ah, oui, le rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse. Le 20 août à 11h. Il semblait bien à Stoik qu'il y avait quelque chose aujourd'hui.

« - Bien. Mais je veux que tu y ailles dès demain. Et il va falloir trouver une solution.

- Oui Papa. Bon, je te laisse. Je devrais revenir vers 17h, normalement. »

Attachant son chat à l'intérieur de son sac grâce à un système de sangles, Harold attrapa son manteau, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre avant de disparaitre, laissant son père seul.

« Il grandit », se dit Stoik. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de s'en réjouir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Et donc, Ragnok Pattes-de-Poule prit la tête de la banque Gringott's après avoir fait assassiner les quatre autres prétendants au titre », poursuivit Élinor.

Ayant fini de noter les informations principales de la leçon du jour au tableau, la sorcière se tourna vers sa fille… Pour la découvrir en train de dormir ! Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour que sa fille grandisse un peu. Certains jours, Élinor avait l'impression de donner cours à une fillette de 8 ans.

« - Mérida ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hein ? répondit sa fille en relevant la tête brusquement. Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ?

- Jeune fille, peux-tu me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- Ah euh… Je, je crois que c'était Bartok-trois-yeux qui…

- J'ai fini l'histoire de Bartok il y a une bonne demi-heure, Mérida.

- Oh…

- Oui, « Oh ». »

Soupirant, Élinor se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sans pour autant s'affaler, noblesse oblige.

« - Je sais parfaitement que l'histoire de la Magie n'est pas la matière la plus intéressante, mais elle est nécessaire, Mérida.

- Mais nécessaire à quoi ? Et puis, on croirait entendre Binns : des gobelins, toujours des gobelins et ENCORE des gobelins ! Il ne se passe jamais rien d'autre que des révoltes de Gobelins ?

- Si. Mais comme tu dors toujours pendant mes cours, j'ai préféré parler de quelque chose qui m'intéresse. En l'occurrence, les révoltes des Gobelins. »

Cela pouvait paraître étonnant, mais Élinor appréciait réellement étudier les gobelins : Il était difficile de trouver des humains aussi inventifs en matière d'assassinats et de stratégies familiales sanglantes. Chacun ses intérêts, après tout.

« - Bon, reprit-elle, il va être 9h, il serait temps de partir si nous voulons arriver à temps.

- Mais maman… Pourquoi devons-nous prendre le carrosse ? Je pourrais très bien aller au Chemin de Traverse en cheminée. Et vous n'auriez même pas besoin de m'accompagner !

- Nous en avons déjà discuter, Mérida. Notre famille s'est toujours rendue au Chemin en carrosse depuis des lustres. Et de plus, j'aimerai pouvoir rencontrer ces fameux amis. »

Coupant court à la conversation, la Lady attrapa sa cape avant de se diriger vers la cours, suivie par sa fille qui maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante.

Deux heures plus tard, vers onze heures moins cinq, les deux sorcières étaient assises à une des tables du Chaudron Baveur, qu'Élinor avait discrètement nettoyée d'un coup de baguette, une boisson non-alcoolisée devant chacune d'elles.

Les deux étaient silencieuses. La plus âgée, de la même manière que quelques mois plus tôt, se demandait comment elle devait agir. Oui, elle savait plus ou moins comment faire avec la jeune Raiponce, mais les deux autres amis de sa fille étaient des garçons. Devait-elle se comporter comme avec la jeune fille, ou être plus sèche ?

De son côté, Mérida redoutait un peu la rencontre. Enfin, Raiponce avait déjà été présentée et Harold avait cette espèce d'aura de premier de classe qui poussait les adultes à le croire raisonnable. Le problème restait Jack…

Perdue dans leurs pensées, la mère et la fille n'entendirent pas le bruit pétaradant significatif du Magicobus retentir dans la rue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans un bruit retentissant, le verre éclata.

« - Jack ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas tester cela sur mes beaux verres !

- Mais m'man… Tu veux que j'essaye ça sur quoi ? Oncle Cygnus m'a dit de m'entrainer, je vais me faire tuer si j'arrive pas à maîtriser l'exercice. »

Tatiana, râlant, répara le verre d'un coup de baguette. Heureusement que le sortilège de réparation ne demandait pas énormément de puissance, car ce geste, elle l'avait mainte fois répété au cours des derniers jours. En effet, Edward trouvait que Jack pouvait maintenant mobiliser un niveau de magie élémentaire assez important, mais qu'il manquait de contrôle. Il lui avait donc assigné comme devoir d'essayer le plus souvent possible de s'entrainer à refroidir de l'eau, suffisamment pour qu'elle produise de la condensation mais pas assez pour qu'elle se transforme en glace.

Le hic, c'est que Jack n'était effectivement pas capable de doser la puissance. L'eau gelait donc d'un coup, faisant éclater le verre. Une quinzaine de fois par jours, environ.

D'autorité, la jeune femme rangea le contenant dans l'armoire avant de se tourner vers son fils.

« - Va t'occuper des petits, s'il-te-plaît. Je pense que Valéry doit avoir fini son cahier d'exercice, alors regarde s'il n'a pas fait de fautes.

- Je pars dans même pas une demi-heure !

- Ce qui est largement suffisant pour vérifier quelques additions.

- Mais je dois me préparer !

- Te préparer ? C'est un rendez-vous galant ? Mon petit garçon aurait-il une amoureuse ?

- Je sors juste avec des potes. Mais je vais pas y aller complètement crapé, non plus ! Je regarderai les exercices de Veilleuse en rentrant, ça va ?

- Oh, très bien. Mais dans ce cas, va raser ta moustache ! Je ne t'ai pas acheté un rasoir pour faire joli.

- Ça se voit presque pas…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as l'habitude de la voir. Va te raser ! »

Tournant dans la sauce du repas de midi, Tatiana « Tooth » Overland réfléchissait. Elle avait un peu hésité avant d'acheter le rasoir à Jack. Parce que faire ça, c'était apporter une preuve de plus que son petit garçon devenait un jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il tirait sur la barbe de North en demandant pourquoi il avait des cheveux sur le menton.

D'ailleurs, cela avait été plutôt comique de regarder le vieil homme tenter d'expliquer à Jack comment se raser, alors que lui-même n'avait pas coupé sa barbe depuis bien vingt ans, exception faite de la visite annuelle chez le barbier. Au final, il avait abandonné et était parti chercher Sandy, un vieil ami, qui avait mis dix minutes à montrer la manière de faire à l'adolescent. Nostalgique, la jeune femme se fit la remarque que normalement, cela aurait dû être à Elliot, le père de Jack, d'apprendre à son fils à se servir d'un rasoir. Comme souvent, Tooth laissa son regard dériver sur la photo de famille du buffet, la seule où ils étaient tous les cinq, North, Emma, Jack, Elliot et elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son fils dévaler les marches de l'escalier.

« - J'y vais m'man ! J'rentre vers 16-17h.

- Tu as bien pris la clef du coffre ? N'oublie pas : le strict nécessaire.

- Pas de problèmes ! À tantôt ! »

Et sur ces mots, il claqua la porte.

« - À tantôt », dit Tatiana, sa voix résonnant dans le vide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Tu n'iras pas !

- Mère, nous en avons déjà parlé. Si vous ne voulez pas me conduire, je peux aller avec la cheminée.

- Hors de question que tu rentres la dedans ! Tu pourrais te brûler ! s'exclama Gothel, à mi-chemin entre le cri et le geignement.

- Eh bien transplanez avec moi, alors, répondit Raiponce. Vous pourrez même rencontrer mes amis. »

« Mes amis ». Gothel n'en revenait pas d'entendre sa fille parler comme ça. Qui avait besoin d'amis ? Non, tout ce dont sa fille avait besoin, c'était d'être à l'abri. Et elle ne le serait certainement pas avec ces sauvages qu'elle qualifiait d'amis.

« - J'ai dit non, Raiponce.

- Vous aviez dit oui la semaine passée ! »

Effectivement, la sorcière devait le reconnaître, elle avait pris pour bonne résolution de laisser un peu plus de liberté à sa fille, vu que cette dernière avait prouvé qu'elle était capable de garder le Secret. C'était beau, en théorie. Seulement, quand il fallait passer à la pratique, l'angoisse la prenait à l'idée que sa précieuse enfant s'aventure seule à l'extérieur. Évidemment, elle le faisait aussi à Poudlard, mais le vieux Château n'était-il pas l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne ?

« - Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis !

- Mère, s'il-vous-plaît… »

Vivement, Gothel tourna le dos à sa fille. La sorcière connaissait bien la propension de son enfant à utiliser les yeux de chiens battus dans l'espoir d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Raiponce, comprends-moi… Le Chemin de Traverse est dangereux !

- Mais non, je vous assure ! Et je n'y vais pas seul. J'ai même un membre du clan Frost avec moi ! »

Là, Gothel devait reconnaître la justesse de l'argument. Les Frost étaient connus comme d'excellents gardes du corps, même si ils ne l'étaient plus « officiellement » depuis la dernière guerre. Elle-même avait d'ailleurs profité de la protection d'Edward Cygnus dans sa jeunesse. Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, ce même Cygnus avait repris la formation des jeunes membres après le décès d'Elliot Overland. Peut-être que…

« - Bien. Mais j'exige que ce jeune homme reste en permanence avec toi durant la journée. Et je veux le rencontrer !

- Oh merci, Mère ! »

Bougonnant quelque peu, Gothel regarda sa fille attraper son manteau, puis courir à l'étage chercher quelque chose qu'elle avait apparemment manqué d'oublier.

Avisant le miroir qui ornait le mur de l'entrée, la sorcière fixa d'un œil mauvais le reflet ensorcelé, qui lui indiquait d'une manière obscène les rides qui commençaient à se marquer au coin de ses yeux. Décidemment, entre ça et sa fille qui se mettait à grandir un peu trop, l'univers entier semblait vouloir lui indiquait qu'elle prenait de l'âge. Si seulement elle parvenait à trouver…

« - Je suis prête ! »

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, la plus âgée se tourna vers sa fille, maintenant habillée des pieds à la tête et portant un livre sous le bras.

« - Eh bien, allons-y, alors. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand les deux Tower arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, la salle était pleine, comme à son habitude. On y croisait des sorciers ainsi que quelques Gobelins de Gringott's, mais aussi des créatures plus inattendues, comme des harpies, des vélanes venues de l'Europe de l'est et même des créatures difficilement identifiables que Raiponce ne put classer autrement que comme « trucs ». Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire froncer le nez à sa mère.

Au milieu de tout cela, se dressait une petite table où siégeait une assemblée plutôt disparate, que Raiponce identifia immédiatement, notamment grâce à la tignasse blanche de Jack et au rire bruyant de Mérida.

« - Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama la blonde une fois près de la table.

- Ah, salut Raiponce, répondit Jack. On se demandait si tu allais venir.

- J'ai eu un petit contretemps, mais me voici ! Et je vous présente ma Mère : Gothel Tower. »

Voyant cette dernière se contenter d'un hochement de tête plutôt sec, Raiponce retint un soupir. Sa mère n'était décidemment pas très sociable. À se demander d'où elle tenait son propre caractère, tiens.

Heureusement, la propre mère de Mérida ne sembla pas affectée par cette froideur, probablement habituée à celle caractéristique des femmes de la haute société sorcière.

« - Enchantée, Mrs. Tower. Je me dois de vous féliciter pour l'éducation de votre fille : j'ai rarement vu une demoiselle aussi bien élevée. »

Voyant sa mère se détendre, elle la laissa papoter, pour autant que ce terme puisse être associé à Élinor Dunbroch et Gothel Tower, et se tourna vers ses amis.

« - Ça a été pour convaincre vos parents ?

- Il a suffi que je dise à ma mère qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre le magicobus cette année et c'est limite si elle ne m'a pas poussé vers la sortie, répondit Jack.

- Mon père n'a pas posé de problèmes non plus, dit Harold.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, geignit l'autre fille du groupe. J'ai dû monnayer ma sortie en assistant à encore PLUS de cours sur les gobelins. Et en plus, il a ab-so-lu-ment fallu venir avec le carrosse. Je vous dis pas la gêne. »

Écoutant ses amis discuter entre eux avec énergie, Raiponce se rendit compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Bien sûr, elle avait déploré dès le début des vacances de ne plus les voir, mais c'était pour des choses plus pragmatiques : cela empêchait le projet d'avancer, elle ne pouvait plus parler potion avec Jack, rire des bêtises de Mérida ou simplement s'asseoir dans le parc et ne rien faire avec Harold. Mais maintenant qu'elle était devant eux, elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait plus. Elle retrouvait avec bonheur l'odeur d'hiver qui émanait de Jack, l'accent écossais de Mérida qui écorchait certains mots et le sourire doux qui ornait les lèvres d'Harold quand il caressait le pelage de Krokmou.

Il y avait aussi les mystères qui les entouraient : le caractère changeant du Serpentard, le clown tantôt gentil tantôt cruel. L'attitude bizarre de son amie rousse, qui sursautait parfois, comme si elle voyait des choses effrayantes. La drôle de sensation produite par le Gallois du groupe, qui semblait influer sur tout ce qui était où avait été vivant, comme la table qui irradiait d'une énergie douce et chaude depuis qu'il s'y était accoudé.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que sa mère avait fini de discuter avec celle de son amie et s'approchait maintenant de Jack.

« - Vous êtes Jack Frost, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Overland, en fait.

- Je me fiche de votre famille. Seul votre clan m'intéresse. J'ai été sous la protection de votre oncle il y a bien longtemps. Je connais donc vos capacités et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma fille, je vous tiendrai comme responsable. Compris ?

- Ou-Oui Madame, bredouilla le jeune garçon.

- Bien. Raiponce, je viendrai te chercher à 17 heures précises. Si tu n'es pas là, gare à toi. »

Et sur ce, elle ressortit de la taverne.

« - Il est temps pour moi aussi d'y aller, les enfants. Mérida, tu as bien ta clef de coffre ?

- Oui maman, répondit distraitement la jeune fille, encore un peu choquée par l'intervention de Gothel.

- Je rentre en cheminée, tu utiliseras le carrosse. J'ai demandé à Tom de garder un œil dessus. D'accord ? »

Mérida hocha la tête. Apparemment satisfaite, Élinor fit demi-tour, attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'engouffra dans le feu devenu vert.

Allant voir Tom, le barman, elle lui demanda poliment d'ouvrir le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse. Le commerçant lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit en entraînant ses trois amis, jusque dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, face à un mur de briques rouges.

Tapotant les briques dans un ordre précis, le vieil homme dégagea l'entrée de l'allée marchande avant de se tourner vers les quatre adolescents qui attendaient derrière lui.

« - Et voilà les jeunes. Quand vous voudrez rentrer, il vous suffira de faire sonner la cloche, ok ?

- D'accord, répondit Raiponce, apparemment la seule qui n'avait pas été perturbée par l'intervention de sa mère.

- Passez une bonne après-midi ! »

Et sur ces mots, le barman retourna dans son café.

Voyant que les autres ne réagissaient toujours pas, elle les interpella.

« - C'est bon ? Vous vous remettez ?

- Tu te rends compte que ta mère m'a menacé au cas où je ne te protègerais pas efficacement ? répondit Jack.

- Bah, elle est juste un peu surprotectrice.

- « Un peu » ? s'étonna Mérida. Je trouvais ma mère un peu grave, mais la tienne a la palme ! »

Sentant que ses amis n'allaient pas se laisser convaincre par rapport à la normalité de la réaction de sa mère vis-à-vis du caractère de cette dernière, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« - Bon, on commence par quoi ? »

Raiponce ne fut pas surprise de voir Harold se redresser. Elle comptait plus ou moins sur lui pour avoir un plan de route.

« - Je… J'avais pensé commencer par aller à Gringott, puis dîner, obtenir toutes les fournitures dont on va avoir besoin, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour la rentrée, et finir par les ingrédients. Si on ne traîne pas trop, on devrait aussi pouvoir manger une glace chez Fortarôme.

- Les ingrédients ? s'étonna Jack. Je pensais que tu pouvais tout trouver dans la Forêt ? »

Harold lança à son camarade un regard blasé. Et dire que ce dernier était l'expert en potions de son année.

« - Il y a certains ingrédients qui viennent d'Afrique, Jack. Tu penses sérieusement trouver un nid de Runespoor à Poudlard ? Ou un troupeau de chèvre, histoire d'en éventrer une pour un bézoard ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ceux que l'on va acheter ne devraient pas coûter trop chers. Pour les autres, j'ai pensé à une solution gratuite.

- Laquelle ? demanda Mérida.

- Vous verrez bien à Poudlard. Bon, on y va ? Sinon, la banque va fermer pour l'heure du midi. »

Le Poufsouffle regarda avec amusement Mérida et Jack se mettre à marcher d'un pas rapide, de peur de ne pas avoir de sous et de devoir attendre 14h pour pouvoir manger. Alors qu'il marchait un peu en retrait, Raiponce en profita pour lui demander :

« - Krokmou s'habitue à sa forme de chat ?

- Plutôt, oui. Il se comporte comme un vrai, en tout cas : il dort les trois quarts du temps et préfère aller voler du poisson sur le marché plutôt que de manger celui que j'achète.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait le laisser sous cette forme pendant l'année ? Ce serait quand même plus facile pour toi, dit Raiponce en gratouillant la tête de l'animal, qui pointait par l'ouverture du sac.

- J'y ai pensé, mais l'auteur du livre de têtologie dit qu'il est déconseillé de laisser un être plus de quatre mois sous une forme qui n'est pas la sienne. Plus on attend, plus il aura du mal à retrouver sa forme normale.

- Donc ?

- Donc il va falloir s'en occuper très vite. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, car ils venaient d'arriver à la banque des sorciers. Même si rien ne l'obligeait, tout le monde préférait diminuer le volume, voire se taire, quand on rentrait dans l'antre des gobelins. Il faut dire qu'un seul regard de ces Faes particulièrement belliqueux, surtout quand on en venait à parler d'or, aurait donné envie au plus bavard des humains de faire vœu de silence.

« - Euh… Bonjour » ? tenta Jack, une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant un comptoir.

Bonjour qui resta lettre morte, le gobelin continuant de transcrire des chiffres dans son épais cahier. Au moins deux à trois minutes plus tard, le Fae consentit à lever les yeux.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous aimerions accéder à nos coffres, s'il-vous-plaît », intervint Harold.

Le Gobelin les fixa de longues secondes par-dessus ses lunettes, avant de se remettre à parler.

« - Quels numéros ?

- 958.

- 763.

- 452.

- 546.

- Je vois. Bien, Hortik vous y mènera. »

Suivant le nouveau gobelin qui venait de s'avancer, les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans un wagon « modèle familial » qui les amena aux quatre coins de la banque, leurs coffres étant assez éloignés. Après une trentaine de minutes dans les montagnes russes, ce qui réjouit Raiponce, manqua de rendre malade Mérida et fit miauler de désespoir Krokmou, les quatre étudiants ressortirent enfin de la banque, la bourse plus lourde qu'à leur entrée.

Rapidement, ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant où manger pas trop cher tout en échangeant leurs souvenirs de vacances, avant de prendre la direction des magasins. Mérida, qui avait la liste, se tourna vers ses amis.

« - Bon, on va essayer de faire ça dans l'ordre. Personne n'a besoin d'aller chez Ollivander ? demanda-t-elle, avant de continuer après une réponse négative. Bon, alors chez le marchand de plumes et parchemins. »

Ouvrant la marche, l'Écossaise mena l'opération d'une main de maître. L'après-midi se déroula doucement, les achats se suivant les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce que…

« - Bon, maintenant, il nous reste la librairie, puis l'apothicaire.

- Bordel, vous avez vu tout ce que l'on doit acheter comme livre ? s'étonna Jack. »

Effectivement, en plus des livres habituels de Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Potions et livres d'option, venaient s'ajouter pas moins de cinq livres pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Des livres qui avaient tous quelque chose en commun : leur auteur.

« - Gilderoy Lockhart ? lu le Serpentard. C'est qui, lui ?

- Un auteur plutôt connu, répondit Harold. Qui a beaucoup de succès…

- Eh, il est plutôt pas mal ! intervint Raiponce.

- Auprès des filles, » termina le Gallois.

Effectivement, on pouvait reconnaître un certain charme à cet auteur. Plutôt grand, des cheveux blonds bouclés, il avait un sourire qui, à défaut d'être discret, était tout du moins rayonnant. Un sourire que l'on ne pouvait pas manquer, vu qu'il était étalé en grand dans tout le magasin « Fleury&Bott ».

« - Vous avez choisi le mauvais jour, les jeunes, dit le vendeur. Mr. Lockhart ne sera là que demain.

- Pardon ? demanda Raiponce.

- Oh, vous ne venez pas pour ça ? Désolé. Il y a eu une erreur d'impression et tout le monde croit que Lockhart fait sa séance dédicace aujourd'hui. J'ai bien dû éconduire une dizaine de personnes, aujourd'hui. Bon, que puis-je pour vous ?

- On voudrait ces livres. En quatre exemplaires, répondit Harold en tendant sa propre liste. Juste les matières principales, on se débrouillera pour les autres.

- J'vais vous chercher ça. »

Une fois tous les livres récupérés, les adolescents sortirent du magasin, des sacs heureusement pourvus de sortilèges d'allègement sous le bras.

« - Bon. Il ne reste plus que les ingrédients. Tu sais où aller, Harold ?

- Trois peuvent être achetés facilement chez l'apothicaire. Le dernier, il faudra aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dit Harold en baissant la voix. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, Raiponce ?

- Oui ! répondit cette dernière en ouvrant son sac.

- Pas la peine de les sortir maintenant, on finira par ça. Pour commencer, l'apothicaire. »

Comme chaque personne qui rentrait dans le magasin, les étudiants froncèrent le nez face au mélange d'odeurs de racines, d'organes de toute origine et de craie qui empestait tous les apothicaires. Pendant qu'Harold sélectionnait ce qu'il lui fallait en compagnie de Jack, les deux filles en profitèrent, ou du moins Raiponce en profita et tira Mérida avec elle, pour regarder la nouvelle étagère « Produits de beauté, soin de la peau et autres » que proposait le gérant. À vrai dire, c'était plus pour faire plaisir audit gérant dont les yeux faisaient sans cesse des allers-retours entre les filles et l'étagère depuis qu'elles étaient entrées, que par vraie envie. Parce qu'il fallait vraiment en avoir besoin pour se mettre de la crème anti-acné à base de foie de rat sur le visage.

Après qu'ils furent ressortis, les deux filles se penchèrent sur les achats du Poufsouffle.

« - Une mallette de potion de base ? Pourquoi tu as acheté ça ?

- Parce que deux des quatre ingrédients sont compris dedans.

- Oui mais ça t'a coûté plus cher, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Je finirai par avoir besoin de compléter la mienne, vu que je compte continuer potion après les BUSEs (1). Et les ingrédients sont individuellement moitié moins chers.

- Oh. Et l'autre ingrédient, c'est quoi ?

- Corne de bicorne. Il ne nous manque plus que des œufs de Runespoor, et c'est bon. Raiponce, tu nous conduis ?

- Ok. »

D'un pas décidé, la blonde s'engagea dans une des nombreuses ruelles du Chemin de Traverse. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que l'on ne pouvait plus les voir depuis l'allée principale, elle s'arrêta et sortit de son sac quatre capes à capuche.

« - Bon, même chose que la dernière fois : on évite de parler et si c'est absolument nécessaire, essayez de modifier votre voix. N'oubliez, ici, avoir l'air suspect, c'est être normal. »

Ses trois camarades hochèrent de la tête, avant d'enfiler leur cape. Ainsi, quatre silhouettes sombres s'ajoutèrent aux nombreuses du même type qui hantaient déjà l'Allée des Embrumes. Au bout de quatre ou cinq minutes, les compères arrivèrent devant un autre apothicaire, à l'allure beaucoup moins engageante que le premier. Poussant la porte, Harold fit retentirent un carillon qui avait connu des jours plus glorieux et entra.

Sous ses yeux, des ingrédients beaucoup moins légaux que précédemment s'étalaient. Contrairement à son homologue du Chemin de Traverse, le gérant ne dit pas bonjour ni ne proposa son aide, se contentant de fixer ses clients.

Sans se démonter, les quatre étudiants se dirigèrent vers les étagères, où ils trouvèrent rapidement l'ingrédient recherché. Harold grimaça un peu devant le prix, mais attrapa quand même les œufs.

« - Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? demanda Jack. C'est cher.

- Je sais. Mais c'est un ingrédient qui ne sert pas à grand-chose dans les potions communes, cela fait que l'école n'en commande pas sauf sur demande expresse du professeur de potion.

- L'école n'en commande pas ? Tu veux dire que tu comptes chiper les autres dans la réserve de Snape ? » demanda Mérida.

Sans répondre, Harold prit la direction du comptoir, où il déposa les ingrédients.

« - Deux gallions. »

Toujours muet, le jeune homme ouvrit sa bourse et en sortit deux pièces d'or. Puis, sans même saluer le vendeur, il attrapa le sachet et sortit, suivi par ses compères. Il attendit d'être ressorti de l'Allée pour parler.

« - Il était flippant ce gars ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Attends, c'était pour ça que tu parlais pas ? se moqua Mérida. T'avais la frousse ?

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Tu l'as pas vu de près, toi.

- Moooon, pov' petit Harold…

- Il reste une petite heure, on va manger notre glace ? » dit Raiponce, coupant court à la dispute qui se préparait.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'échoppe qui se nommait « Florian Fortarôme », un marchand de glace connu pour ses parfums inattendus.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés devant leurs glaces, Harold en profita pour sortir un des livres nouvellement achetés.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Mérida.

- J'ai jamais lu un livre de Lockhart. C'est juste pour voir comment il écrit. »

Avec un intérêt somme toute assez léger, les trois autres étudiants virent leur camarade démarrer sa lecture, avant qu'il ne lève un sourcil au bout d'une petite minute et qu'un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Jack un peu après, tout en prenant une cuillère de sa glace tomate-céleri.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous lise un passage pour que vous compreniez. »

_« Habillé de ma chemise magenta et ma cape violet tendre sur mes épaules, je m'avançais dans le village terrorisé par la bête. Dieu que ces habitants avaient l'air terrifié. De leurs nez coulaient des torrents au point que je me dépêchais d'invoquer des mouchoirs en papier. Les pauvres hères me regardèrent comme un dieu avant de me remercier dans leur babil local, que je compris sans peine grâce au sort « Traducitacio Universalit », sortilège de mon invention. »_

« - Et ? demanda l'autre garçon.

- « Traducitacio Universalit », ça ne veut rien dire. Et il passe déjà la moitié du chapitre que j'ai parcouru à décrire ses vêtements et la façon dont il est le meilleur. Si tout le bouquin est comme ça, l'année promet. »

Prenant un autre livre, Raiponce se mit elle aussi à parcourir le roman et en vint à la même conclusion : l'année promettait d'être divertissante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Pour les néophytes d'Harry Potter, les BUSEs (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire) sont des examens un peu semblables au bac (ou plutôt au CE1D, pour ceux qui connaissent), qui se déroulent à la fin de la cinquième année et qui permettent, entre autres, aux professeurs d'éliminer de leurs classes de 6 et 7ème année ceux qui n'ont pas le niveau. Je sais que nos zigotos ne sont qu'en quatrième, mais on va dire qu'Harold est prévoyant et qu'il y a un sort de conservation sur la mallette d'ingrédients.

Et j'ai découvert par hasard aujourd'hui (dimanche 28, jour de correction) que dans les livres, Lockhart avait fait sa séance de dédicace le 19 aout. Mais on va dire qu'ici, il l'a fait le 21.

Voilà. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus d'avoir attendu deux semaines pour un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, au final.

Au fait, on a atteint les 200 reviews ! Bon, cette fois, pas de concours ou de cadeau, vu que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps d'écrire celui pour les 100 reviews (enfin, je l'ai commencé la semaine passée, il fait déjà 1000 mots et va continuer à s'étoffer). Juste un énorme MERCI !

5089 mots


	32. Chapitre 25 : Blondinet, chats et projet

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Cheschire, Emmawh, Alamane-kun, Philou, Patapich, DeadlyFury et Paquerette-san pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ils grandissent (et oui, Jack a de la moustache ^^ Emmawh a été traumatisée par l'image :p ). Mérida a bien un « pouvoir » qui va se montrer un peu plus présent dans cette partie, même si on en a déjà un peu vu dans la précédente. Et Mérida n'est pas la plus malchanceuse au niveau parental : Fergus, même si je n'en parle pas souvent, est un relativement bon père et Élinor veut simplement le meilleur pour sa fille. Pour Lockhart, on va déjà la voir ici et je vais essayer de le faire apparaître de temps à autre (en priant pour bien le faire, parce qu'apparemment vous êtes tous fans ^^). Pour les ingrédients, ils sont loin d'être tous acquis : pour le moment, ils en ont six (le rayon de lune, la mandragore et les 4 du Chemin de Traverse), et il y a en tout 28. Pour les vacances, oui je commence à manquer un peu d'imagination, donc si je vous avais fait quelque chose, cela aurait surement laissé une impression de déjà-vu.

Paquerette-san : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, il y aura des apparitions du trio, et elles seront plus que probablement plus conséquente que dans la partie précédente. Et je te renvoi ci-dessous pour la rencontre avec Lockhart ^^

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 25 : Blondinet, chat et projets.**

« - Dépêche-toi, Mérida ! Nous allons être en retard !

- Je fais ce que je peux, râla la jeune fille. SI vous ne m'aviez pas enfoncée dans cette robe trop petite, j'avancerais peut-être plus vite.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait tant de manières pour mettre ladite robe, tu serais déjà à bord du train, répliqua Élinor, qui allongeait le pas tout en soulevant le bas de sa propre robe.

- Pardon ? Je signale que si vous ne teniez pas temps à prendre votre maudit carrosse, on ne devrait pas venir du Chaudron Baveur et donc on ne serait pas en retard ! »

Voyant qu'elles approchaient du passage vers la voie 9 ¾, Élinor ne répliqua pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Écossaises se trouvaient sur la célèbre voie sorcière, où attendait le Poudlard Express.

Mérida salua sa mère, puis monta en vitesse dans le train, histoire de ne pas rester sur le quai. Tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de tirer sa malle à bord, elle vit au loin les Weasley, facilement reconnaissable, traverser la barrière. Cette année, Ginny, la dernière de la fratrie et la seule fille des Weasley, allait rentrer à Poudlard. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à aller lui dire bonjour durant le voyage.

Entendant le sifflet du chef de gare retentir, elle se dépêcha de tirer sa malle. Pris de pitié, un septième année, probablement majeur et donc autorisé à faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, allégea le bagage. Le remerciant de la tête, elle se jura qu'un jour elle s'offrirait une de ces fameuses valises pourvues de dizaines de pieds qui se déplaçaient toutes seules à la suite de leur maître. Mais en attendant, elle était condamnée à tirer sa malle. Maudite restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les mineurs.

Déambulant dans les wagons, la jeune fille chercha du regard la chevelure blonde de Raiponce. Son amie devait probablement partager un wagon avec Harold et lui avoir gardée une place. En tous cas, elle l'espérait.

La Gryffondor finit par trouver ses deux amis, qui lui avaient effectivement gardé une place. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, il y avait une troisième personne avec eux.

« - Diggory ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh ! Salut Dunbroch.

- Mérida ! s'exclama Raiponce. On se demandait quand est-ce que tu allais arriver. J'ai invité Cédric à venir avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Sans répondre, la rousse laissa son regard glisser sur l'autre garçon du wagon. Harold n'était pas très expansif d'habitude, mais là il avait l'air encore pire. La main perdue dans la fourrure de Krokmou, il fixait le paysage, le visage fermé. Au fond, Diggory en tant que tel ne la dérangeait pas. Obliger Harold à rester en compagnie du garçon qui l'avait abandonné aux mains de Jack Overland par peur, c'était autre chose. Parce que les choses auraient pu mal tourner suite à la fuite de Diggory, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Et parce que, même sans le vouloir, Raiponce avait probablement obligé le Gallois à accepter, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire plaisir.

Sentant qu'elle le fixait, le Poufsouffle se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête, l'air de dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas que son ancien ami soit là. Haussant les épaules, la rousse se laissa donc tomber sur la banquette.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à tirer Harold de son mutisme, Mérida vit soudain surgir Percy, le plus âgé des frères Weasley encore à Poudlard.

« - Ah, Mérida. Est-ce que tu as vu Ron ?

- Euh, non, pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, il n'est pas monté à bord du train. Du moins, ni les jumeaux, ni Ginny, ni Hermione ne l'ont vu. Harry non plus n'est pas là, d'ailleurs. J'espérais que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de leur part…

- Ils ont peut-être raté le train ? Tu as pensé à envoyer un message à tes parents, au cas où ils seraient restés sur le quai ?

- Je vais le faire. J'ai préféré vérifier avant. »

Saluant les occupants de la cabine, Percy s'en alla. Très vite, les ronronnements de Krokmou recommencèrent à envahir la pièce, alors que Mérida tentait une nouvelle fois de convaincre Harold de jouer à la bataille explosive.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que l'Écossaise avait les sourcils roussis suite à ses quatre défaites consécutives aux cartes, que Cédric Diggory était retourné dans son wagon et que les trois étudiants restant avaient enfilé leurs robes de sorciers, le train commença à ralentir, signe que l'on arrivait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Quand le train fut totalement arrêté, les trois amis attendirent que le plus gros de la foule estudiantine soit passé, avant de s'engager dans le couloir, laissant leurs bagages derrière eux. Comme de coutume, les elfes s'occuperaient de tout transférer à Poudlard.

Grimpant dans une calèche, Mérida aperçut au loin la silhouette du Château. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand la voix de Raiponce s'éleva.

« - Quand est-ce que l'on pourra s'attaquer à la potion ?

- Dès la semaine prochaine. J'ai encore un ou deux ingrédients à récupérer pour pouvoir lancer la première phase. Après, il y a une étape où la potion doit reposer près de trois semaines, je récupèrerai le reste pendant ce temps.

- Au final, la potion sera finie quand, si on commence lundi prochain ?

- Le 15 décembre, selon mes calculs, répondit Harold. Un peu moins d'une semaine avant que nous ne partions. Mais je pense qu'il vaudra mieux mettre la potion de côté et la boire à notre retour.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Mérida.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que provoquera exactement la potion. Le livre parle de la nécessité de rentrer en transe pour établir le contact avec notre animal totem, mais je ne sais pas si cela ne risque pas de nous provoquer des « visions » incontrôlables, ce qui serait gênant si cela arrivait pendant un repas de famille. Mieux vaut attendre de rentrer à Poudlard.

- Et à Poudlard, avoir des visions en plein milieu des cours ne sera pas suspect ?

- Moins que chez nous. Il arrive tout le temps des trucs bizarres aux élèves, alors des visions, ça ne choquera pas grand monde. »

Mérida se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle espérait que la potion ne provoquerait pas réellement de visions. Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec celles qui se déclenchaient déjà de temps à autre sans qu'elle parvienne à en déterminer la cause pour en rajouter.

Alors que la calèche se mettait doucement en branle un cri résonna sur le quai.

« - Attendez-nous ! »

Harold, qui était le plus près de la porte, passa sa tête par la fenêtre, pour apercevoir Jack en train de courir, son ami Marius sur les talons. Ouvrant la porte et tendant la main, il attrapa celle de Jack. Malheureusement, son poids plume ne fut pas suffisant pour tirer le Serpentard à l'intérieur de la calèche et il ne dut qu'à Mérida et Raiponce de ne pas se retrouver le nez dans la boue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons, qui étaient restés sur le quai pour regarder le train partir, étaient enfin montés dans la calèche.

« - Eh ben, c'était tout juste, soupira Marius. Merci de nous avoir aidés.

- Pas de quoi, répondit Mérida. En plus, paraît que c'est Rusard et Snape qui s'occupent des retardataires. Ça aurait été vache de vous laisser avec ces deux-là. »

Le trajet continua calmement, ponctué par les bruyants éclats de rire de Mérida. Elle n'avait jamais réellement côtoyé Dixon, mais elle aimait décidemment beaucoup son humour.

Arrivés au Château, les cinq adolescents se séparèrent, chacun allant à sa table. Assise à celle des Gryffondor, la rousse remarqua que Ron n'était réellement pas là, tout comme son ami Harry Potter.

Avec ennui, elle écouta la sempiternelle chanson du Choixpeau, applaudit avec force la répartition de Ginny Weasley à Gryffondor et haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en apprenant que ce n'était pas une fan girl de Lockhart qui avait été engagée comme professeur de Défense, mais Gilderoy Lockhart lui-même.

Quand le repas fut fini, et que Percy lui eut appris que Ron était finalement arrivé à Poudlard, à bord d'une voiture volante qui s'était crashée sur le saule cogneur, Mérida prit la direction de sa Salle Commune, histoire de retrouver son lit douillet.

Alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à s'extraire de la cohue que formaient les élèves fatigués, elle fut soudainement bousculée et se retrouva à terre.

« - Oh, pardon, Miss. Je suis désolé. Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Alors qu'une main saisissait la sienne, une voix retentit soudain.

_« OUBLIETTE ! »_

Sursautant, l'Écossaise bondit sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette sur… Gilderoy Lockhart en personne.

« - Doucement, jeune demoiselle, dit ce dernier avec un sourire éclatant. Voilà de bien jolis réflexes. Même s'ils ne sont pas aussi bons que les miens, évidemment. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

- Quoi ? Euh, non, non Professeur Lockhart. Désolée pour ma baguette. C'est, hum, un réflexe, comme vous dites.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Après tout, je n'aurais pas su me sortir du nid des Harpies d'Utena sans mes propres excellents réflexes. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous sera bénéfique, Miss. Sans oublier que c'est très bon pour le teint, évidemment.

- Je… Je vais faire ça, Professeur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Miss. »

Perplexe, Mérida regarda Lockhart s'éloigner. Quel drôle de personnage. Mais il était sûrement compétent, sinon Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas engagé.

Se ressaisissant, elle reprit le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondors. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais elle avait un cousin à féliciter. Après tout, peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer d'être arrivées à Poudlard à bord d'une voiture volante volée, d'avoir atterri sur le teigneux Saule Cogneur, de s'être fait pincer par Rogue et d'être encore à Poudlard. Ron était bien un Weasley.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - TIG – TAM – TOUTING ! IL EST SEPT HEURES ! TIN – TAM – TOU…

- Silencio ! »

Et le réveil se tut. Retombant avec félicité dans le moelleux de ses coussins, Jack bénit le sort de silence et le fait que la magie soit autorisée dans les dortoirs. Il allait enfin pouvoir finir sa nuit.

« - Oh non non non ! intervint la voix de Marius. Hors de question que tu te rendormes ! On a cours de Défense en première heure et il est déjà 7h30 !

- Laisse-moi dormir. Suis fatigué.

- T'avais qu'à aller coucher tôt. Debout-debout ! chantonna le Serpentard, en tirant d'un coup sec sur la couette du paresseux. Paresseux qui se réveilla d'un coup.

« - Hey, rends-moi ça !

- Oh, je vois, se moqua Marius. Le petit Jack aurait-il fait de jolis rêves mettant en scène Andréa ?

- Lâche-moi la grappe.

- Oh, ça va, pas la peine de prendre la mouche. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se réveiller avec un piquet de tente. Bon, pas aux filles, bien sûr, mais à tous les garçons. Rassure-moi, tu sais que c'est nécessaire pour faire des bébés, hein (1)?

- Par pitié Marius, j'ai déjà eu droit à cette conversation à la maison pendant les vacances et c'était suffisamment gênant pour que je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre partir dans un trip pareil. »

Se levant, Jack, rouge tomate, ce qui jurait quelque peu avec ses cheveux, traversa le dortoir à grands pas pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Jetant un regard sombre vers la partie fautive de son anatomie. Se déshabillant prestement, il fila sous la douche, qu'il régla sur « froid ». La pratique n'était peut-être pas agréable, mais elle était rapide et efficace.

Repensant aux paroles de Marius à propos d'Andréa, il sentit ses joues recommencer à chauffer, signe qu'il rougissait. Le pire était que son ami n'avait pas réellement tort : depuis la fin de l'année passée, il lui arrivait de laisser son regard dériver sur les nouvelles formes de sa « petite-amie autoproclamée ». Cela pouvait donner lieu à des réactions gênantes, qui engendraient des situations encore plus gênantes. Comme quand Andréa, à l'instar d'hier soir, décidait de s'installer sur ses genoux et de ne pas cesser de bouger.

Chassant toutes ces pensées quelque peu dérangeantes, Jack se lava et s'habilla, avant de ressortir de la salle de bain.

« - Alors, calmé ? » demanda Marius, toujours un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

Sans répondre, Jack attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rapidement, son ami le rattrapa.

« - Tu vas pas bouder pour ça, quand même ?

- Non. Mais j'ai faim, alors dépêche. »

Accélérant le pas, Jack prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Ayant déjà oublié ses problèmes d'adolescent, il ne pouvait que penser au délicieux petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait. Ces montagnes de toasts et de pancakes qui l'attendaient sagement…

Au final, le Serpentard courait quasiment au moment d'arriver à destination. Alors qu'il s'était installé et était prêt à se servir, une voix retentit à côté de lui. Une voix qui l'avait légèrement troublé ce matin.

« - Jack !

- Oh, salut Andréa.

- Tu ne m'as pas attendu ce matin ! Tu m'avais promis hier soir. »

Ah, oui. Jack se souvenait vaguement d'avoir dit quelque chose comme ça, durant une période où Andréa gigotait beaucoup et qu'il se concentrait pour essayer de garder la tête froide.

« - Désolé. Ça a été plutôt précipité ce matin et j'ai un peu oublié.

- Je me doute bien. Bon, c'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Mais tu as intérêt à m'attendre, demain ! »

Hochant la tête, Jack se décala un peu pour lui laisser de la place, avant de commencer à se servir. Il réfléchissait à comment il pouvait agencer son assiette pour prendre le plus de nourriture possible, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait Andréa et Marius, quand soudain :

« - Eh, Weasley Junior a reçu une beuglante ! » s'écria un autre Serpentard.

Suite à cette déclaration, tous ceux qui l'avaient entendue tournèrent la tête vers Ron Weasley. Les Beuglantes, charmantes lettres parlantes qui hurlaient au visage du destinataire, étaient rares mais très appréciées des étudiants. Du moins, tant que c'était un autre qui recevait ladite lettre, évidemment.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Jack à Marius, qui était toujours au courant des derniers potins.

- Tout le monde le sait, Jack ! Apparemment, lui et Potter ont loupé le train. Et plutôt que d'attendre le retour des parents Weasley, ils ont décidé d'emprunter la voiture familiale pour venir à Poudlard. Sauf que Weasley père est un bricoleur et qu'il avait trafiqué la voiture pour qu'elle vole ! Ce qui fait que nos deux Gryffondor ont traversé une bonne partie du Royaume-Uni dans une vieille bagnole, à la vue de pas mal de moldus. Et pire, ils ont même réussi à atterrir en plein dans le Saule Cogneur. »

Jack grimaça. De toutes les plantes magiques qu'il connaissait, le Saule Cogneur arrivait en premier lieu dans sa liste « à éviter à tout prix », juste devant la mandragore. Au moins, cette dernière vous tuait proprement et rapidement. Le Saule Cogneur, arbre teigneux et malveillant, préférait vous battre à mort.

Soudain, la Beuglante beugla.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? VOLER LA VOITURE DE TON PÈRE, TRAVERSER L'ANGLETERRE ET TE FAIRE VOIR DES MOLDUS ! JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI HONTEUSE DE TOUTE MA VIE QU'EN RECEVANT LA LETTRE DU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE A TON SUJET ! ENCORE UNE SEULE BÊTISE ET TU RENTRES IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON ! »

« - Eh ben, elle a de la voix la Weasley, constata Marius, un peu hébété.

- Mmmm, répondit Jack, avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée. Au fait, on commence par quoi ?

- Défense, répondit son ami, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horaire que la préfète avait distribué quelques temps plus tôt. Avec les Serdaigles. D'ailleurs, il serait temps d'y aller, où on va se retrouver tout devant. Ça va probablement déjà être limite. »

L'Irlandais hocha la tête, avala un dernier toast, puis se leva, suivi de ses deux amis. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Marius, ils ne se retrouvèrent pas devant. À vrai, dire se fut plutôt le contraire, les filles allant jusqu'à se battre pour les premiers rangs. Même Andréa voulu s'asseoir dans les premiers bancs et, à l'inverse d'habitude, ne se mit même pas à côté de Jack quand celui-ci se fut assis.

Alors que Marius et lui tentait de comprendre ce qui provoquait un comportement tellement étrange de la part des filles de la classe, la réponse fut soudain claire quand le professeur entra. Du haut de son estrade, habillé d'un véritable costume de cérémonie tout en dorures et fanfreluches, il arriva par un mystérieux moyen à faire soupirer une bonne partie de la population féminine des Serpentards-Serdaigles de quatrième année. Nom de Dieu se disait Jack, même Raiponce semblait sous le charme.

« - Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente, Gilderoy Lockhart. Expert en magie, Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur, prix décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo et évidemment, votre Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Tu crois qu'il a réussi à tuer quelqu'un à force de lui sourire ? » souffla Marius à Jack.

S'efforçant de rire le plus discrètement possible, l'adolescent regarda le blond attraper un paquet de feuilles sur son bureau. Il est vrai que, à le voir, on aurait du mal à croire qu'il s'était battu contre des harpies, des goules et des trolls à travers toute l'Europe. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'assurait ses livres.

« - Bien ! Pour commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases, je vous ai concocté un petit questionnaire. J'espère que vous avez bien lu vos livres ! »

Alors qu'une légère vague de protestation traversait la classe, Lockhart se mit à distribuer des rouleaux de parchemins plutôt conséquents qui firent pâlir Jack. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne soit pas côté !

En lisant la première question, Jack cessa de s'inquiéter pour les points et pensa plutôt à son année.

« - Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? »

Sérieusement ? Il y a deux ans, un homme qui faisait concurrence au professeur Binns en terme de capacité à transmettre des connaissances, l'année passée un trouillard agité de TOCs qui s'était finalement révélé être possédé et maintenant ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait, avec ce poste ?

Manquerait plus qu'un vampire ou un loup-garou l'année prochaine, parce que Jack priait pour que ce type ne reste qu'un an, et ce serait le pompon, tiens !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aujourd'hui, on était le lundi 7 septembre et Raiponce souriait. Pourquoi donc sourire un lundi, le plus horrible jour de la semaine ? Eh bien parce qu'aujourd'hui, après plus d'un an et demi, elle et ses partenaires allaient enfin pouvoir commencer à réaliser la potion de chamanisme.

Prenant le chemin maintenant bien connu de la salle n°27, la jeune fille repensa à tous ce qui s'était passé depuis sa découverte des parchemins des Maraudeurs au début de sa seconde année. Elle avait d'abord dû recruter Mérida, puis lui expliquer qu'elles allaient avoir un peu de travail administratif avant de pouvoir réellement se lancer dans l'expérience.

Ensuite, elle avait dû monter son plan pour que la rousse accepte que Jack entre dans le groupe. L'Encyclopédie de la menthe avait clairement était un coup de maître. Malheureusement, le Serpentard avait choisi ce moment-là pour disparaître de la circulation et ne réapparaître qu'à la fin de l'année, ce qui avait encore retardé le départ.

Puis, début de l'année précédente, elle avait proposé à l'Irlandais d'intégrer le projet. Deux semaines plus tard, il acceptait, pour leur apprendre qu'il fallait encore reporter la mise en pratique, parce qu'il ne savait pas dire si la potion allait fonctionner ou purement et simplement les empoisonner.

S'était ensuite rajouté un élément inattendu : Harold Haddock. Raiponce devait l'avouer, elle n'avait absolument pas prévu d'avoir besoin du Poufsouffle. Après, tout, elle avait déjà Mérida, dont la famille était connue pour son animagus héréditaire, Jack pour préparer la potion et elle-même, la meilleure élève en métamorphose de leur promotion. De quoi avait-elle besoin en plus ?

Le problème s'était posé quand il avait fallu commencer à réunir les ingrédients. Où allaient-ils trouver tout cela ? Étonnamment, c'était Mérida qui avait proposé la solution. Apparemment, et contre toute attente, elle et Harold parcouraient la forêt pour dresser une carte, carte sur laquelle étaient repérés les nids d'animaux et la localisation des plantes. Mieux encore, le Gallois avait, toujours selon Mérida, une connaissance quasi-encyclopédique sur la récolte des végétaux de toutes sortes. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

Cependant, Mérida avait mis du temps à contacter Harold et quand elle avait enfin réussi à lui parler, il avait non seulement refusé, mais il était aussi trop tard pour commencer la potion et espérer l'avoir fini pour la fin de l'année ! Cela n'avait pas empêché Raiponce de prendre les choses en main et d'aller elle-même à la rencontre de l'adolescent. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines et pas mal de filatures, mais elle été finalement arrivée à coincer le brun et à lui faire avouer, en échange de son propre Secret, ce qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans le groupe. La réponse l'avait d'ailleurs surprise au plus haut point : le sage petit Harold élevait un dragon !

Un dragon dont elle et les deux autres s'étaient occupés pour aider leur nouveau partenaire et qu'ils avaient même transformé en chat d'une manière que Raiponce n'était toujours pas sûre de comprendre. D'ailleurs, Harold allait probablement bientôt se pointer pour leur dire qu'il était temps pour Krokmou de retrouver sa forme première.

Autant dire que le parcours pour finalement arriver à la partie pratique avait été long et cahoteux. Mais finalement, FINALEMENT, ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'y mettre et devenir de vrais animagus.

Forte de cette constatation, Raiponce salua la Reine Maëva, avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte et d'entrer d'un pas conquérant à l'intérieur de la salle 27.

Mais contrairement à ses attentes, elle ne trouva pas ses amis déjà prêt à travailler, où alors en train de discuter entre eux, mais simplement Harold en train de lire, qui releva la tête une demi-seconde pour lui dire bonjour avant de retourner à sa lecture. Aucun sens du spectacle, décidemment. Où étaient les chaudrons fumants ? Où étaient les décoctions bizarres ? Où étaient les ingrédients dégoutants ? Où étaient… Où étaient Jack et Mérida ?

« - Tu es tout seul ? demanda-t-elle à Harold.

- Apparemment. Les deux autres sont probablement en retard. Cela dit, tu l'es aussi.

- Euh, oui, bref. Je suppose qu'ils vont arriver. Tu as bien tous les ingrédients ?

- Pour la troisième fois depuis ce matin, oui Raiponce, je les ai. »

S'asseyant au côté du garçon dans le canapé, elle attrapa le cahier dans lequel ils recopiaient le processus étape par étape. Pour le moment, seule la potion y figurait, mais d'ici quelques semaines, les jalons suivants seraient ajoutés pour au final obtenir un livre révélant la méthode pour devenir animagus. Un livre qu'elle irait remettre dans la cachette des Maraudeurs, une sorte de legs aux futurs élèves assez malins pour trouver la cachette.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mérida arriva enfin, suivie de près par Jack.

« - Vous êtes en retard !

- La faute de Jack, répondit simplement la rousse.

- Quoi ? Je n'avais rien fait !

- Tu es la seule personne assez idiote pour faire exploser tous les coussins servant au sort d'expulsion. Des coussins bourrés de plumes !

- J'y peux rien si ma langue a fourché.

- C'est sûr qu'entre « expulso » et « crepito » il n'y a qu'un pas », ironisa Mérida.

Harold se dépêcha d'intervenir avant qu'une énième dispute n'éclate.

« - Et si on s'y mettait ?

- Bonne idée », se dépêcha de répondre la Serdaigle du groupe.

D'un geste précautionneux, le brun attrapa son sac, qu'il commença à vider sur la table.

« - Alors : la corne de bicorne, les feuilles de sisymbres, le jus de bubobulb, les œufs de runespoor et l'aconit. Tu as les écailles de Magyar, Mérida ?

- Yep ! répondit-elle en tirant de son propre sac un bocal où reposaient de larges écailles noires aux reflets rougeâtres.

- Ok. On n'aura pas besoin de tous cela aujourd'hui, mais comme la potion ne doit reposer que deux jours avant la seconde phase, j'ai préféré tout prendre.

- Et les autres ingrédients ?

- Je profiterai des deux semaines de repos entre la phase deux et la phase trois pour les récupérer.

- Ça va. Jack, tu t'occupes de la suite ? »

Hochant la tête, le jeune Serpentard prit les choses en main.

« - Bon, alors, voyons voir. Mérida ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu peux m'apporter trois litres d'eau et la mettre à chauffer dans le grand chaudron ? Mets le thermomètre sonore sur 32°C.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Pendant ce temps, Harold, lave les feuilles de sisymbre. Surtout, ne les déchire pas. Enfin, je suppose que tu en as pris plus que nécessaire ?

- Oui.

- Fais quand même attention. Raiponce, pèse la corne de bicorne. Quinze grammes précisément. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe des écailles. »

Avec un couteau d'argent, Jack découpa délicatement les écailles de dragon avec une facilité un peu déconcertante pour qui ne savait pas que c'était la magie draconique qui donnait sa résistance aux écailles et que celles-ci n'étaient pas beaucoup plus dures que du carton une fois détachées de la source de magie, c'est-à-dire le dragon.

Ne gardant que l'arête centrale, Jack finit son travail, avant de mettre ce qu'il avait prélevé dans un bol prévu à cet effet. Cet ingrédient n'allait pas servir dans l'immédiat, mais il devait reposer ainsi découpé 20 jours avant d'être utilisable.

Une fois son ouvrage terminé, il se tourna vers ses trois « assistants ». Constatant qu'ils avaient fini, il se dirigea vers le chaudron.

Avec une espèce de fascination, Raiponce regarda le blanc vérifier la température de l'eau, avant de verser la corne de bicorne dans le chaudron. Toujours mortellement sérieux, il fixa sa montre, avant de lancer un sortilège de compte à rebours d'une durée de cinq minutes. Une fois le temps écoulé, elle le vit ajouter une à une les feuilles de sisymbre dans la potion devenue verte. Entre chaque feuille, Jack touillait dans sa potion, réalisant un tour complet de chaudron avec la spatule. A chaque tour, la potion devenait plus claire. Tout cela sans une seule seconde d'hésitation. C'était vraiment étrange d'assister à cela quand on connaissait un peu Jack.

Au final, le liquide devint complètement blanc et se mit à faire des bulles qui n'éclataient pas mais se contentaient de gonfler et de dégonfler. Et dire qu'ils allaient finir par devoir avaler ça… Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le mélange aurait meilleure mine à ce moment-là.

« - Voilà, dit soudain Jack, redevenu plus joyeux. Reste plus qu'à attendre 48 heures et ce sera bon. Ce qui nous amène à mercredi en fin d'après-midi. C'est ok ? »

Les trois autres donnèrent leur assentiment. Finalement, comme il ne restait plus rien à faire excepter attendre, ils se séparèrent. Seule Raiponce resta encore un peu dans la salle, fixant la potion qui continuait à faire ses bulles increvables. Elle voyait dans ces bulles une promesse. La promesse que bientôt, elle pourrait enfin réellement imaginer se transformer en animal. Et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur un banc à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, Harold attendait avec une légère inquiétude le début du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. C'était relativement étonnant quand on connaissait le don qu'Harold avait pour calmer les animaux et communiquer avec eux, mais cela l'était moins quand on savait qu'au dernier cours, Brulôpot avait annoncé avec un sourire tellement grand que l'on pouvait voir sa molaire en or, qu'ils allaient plus que probablement adorer la créature qui serait étudiée le cours suivant. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit cela, Harold s'était retrouvé nez-à-bec avec un hippogriffe et n'avait pas su se débarrasser des images de viandes que lui avait envoyé la bestiole avant deux jours. Autant dire qu'il appréhendait plutôt pas mal la surprise que cachait maintenant ces cages recouvertes par des draps.

La bon côté, c'était que les cages étaient relativement petite, plus ou moins la taille d'un bureau d'écolier. La mauvaise, c'est que la liste des créatures mortelles pouvant rentrer dans cette cage était plutôt longue…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harold ne vit pas le professeur arriver de sa démarche claudicante et sursauta donc quand, après s'être mis devant sa classe, Brulôpot prit la parole.

« - Bonjour tout le monde. Comme promis à la fin du cours dernier, je vous ai apporté des créatures assez exceptionnelles. Avant même de vous les présenter, je vous demanderais de faire attention à vos paroles : nos amis ici présent sont très intelligents et il est rare qu'ils acceptent de se laisser étudier. Ils nous font donc une grande faveur et sachez que quiconque vexera l'un d'eux sera sévèrement réprimandé, voir même pire si j'arrive à faire entendre ma voix auprès du Directeur. »

Harold entendit clairement ses camarades Poufsouffles et Gryffondors de quatrième année déglutir. Brulôpot n'était pas un tendre et ses menaces étaient toujours à prendre au sérieux. Et ces mêmes menaces faisaient grandir une curiosité brulante dans le ventre du jeune Gallois : quelle créature rare pouvait bien se cacher là-dedans pour mériter de tels égards ?

« - J'espère que vous m'avez tous compris. Alors permettez-moi de vous présenter les Chats du Cheshire. »

Soulevant d'un coup de baguette les draps recouvrant les cages, Harold et ses camarades purent découvrir un groupe de douze chats tigrés de différentes couleurs, toutes inhabituelles pour un félin, même un du monde magique : l'un était turquoise, l'autre rose fuchsia, un autre était orné de rayures de vert vif jurant avec le jaune presque fluo de son voisin. Mais tous avaient des yeux perçant qui vous gelaient sur place quand ils vous fixaient. Chose que faisait justement le chat rose à Harold.

« - Comme d'habitude, je vous ferai cours une heure, avant de vous laisser vous débrouiller avec les chats. Aujourd'hui, grande chance pour vous, suffisamment d'entre eux ont accepté de venir pour que vous puissiez travailler seuls. »

Perturbé, Harold continuait de regarder le chat rose. Ou plutôt, ce dernier ne cessait de le fixer, tout en continuant à sourire. Si la couleur rose n'était déjà pas très naturelle, le sourire rajoutait encore de l'étrange à la situation, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on vivait à Poudlard.

« - Pour commencer, nous allons parler de leur habitat. Comme le dit leur nom, ils vivent principalement dans le Cheshire. Cependant, leur comportement essentiellement solitaire les a poussés, au fur et à mesure de la croissance de la population, à élargir leur territoire, ce qui fait que l'on peut actuellement en retrouver depuis l'Écosse jusqu'au Yorkshire. »

Nom de nom, Harold aurait pu le jurer, l'animal venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Était-ce seulement _physiquement_ possible pour un chat de faire ça ?

« - Par contre, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser au regard de leurs pelages voyants, ils sont passés maîtres dans l'art du camouflage. Ils ont la capacité de se rendre non pas invisible, comme on pourrait le croire en lisant les textes les concernant, mais intangible. Ils se dissipent dans l'air. D'ailleurs, les cages ici présentes ne servent qu'à garantir leur tranquillité. Vous êtes incapables de les atteindre, mais eux peuvent sortir quand cela leur chante. »

Mais allait-il arrêter de le fixer comme ça ? Le Poufsouffle avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande, ou alors un spécimen d'insecte particulièrement intéressant. Une part de lui priait avec ferveur pour la deuxième solution.

« - Les Chats de Cheshire sont doués de parole et d'une intelligence assez exceptionnelle. Cependant, ils préfèrent souvent parler par énigme voir par nonsense et essayer de dérouter leur interlocuteur. Ils ne mentent que rarement, mais aiment bien ne dévoiler qu'une partie de la vérité. »

Toujours en écoutant Brulôpot d'une oreille distraite, Harold continua de fixer le chat. Quelque chose lui disait que peu importe la suite des évènements, il allait finir avec ce spécimen en particulier à étudier. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de le vouloir.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, le professeur mit fin à son exposé. Il se tourna vers les cages, avant d'énoncer :

« - Messieurs les chats, je vous serais maintenant gré de choisir un partenaire pour l'heure qui suit. Je vous autorise bien évidemment à griffer quiconque vous offensera. »

Sans un mot, les chats se dissipèrent doucement dans l'air, depuis la queue jusqu'à la tête, laissant le sourire en dernier, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'efface à son tour. Puis, moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils réapparurent auprès des élèves, du sourire jusqu'au bout de leur queue. Harold ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le félin rose et mauve à ses côtés.

« - Euh,… Bonjour ? tenta-t-il

- Bonjour, répondit le Chat.

- Je… Je pense qu'il serait mieux de se mettre un peu à l'écart, pour être tranquille. »

Sans répondre, et sans se départir de son sourire, le félin se leva avant de se diriger vers un emplacement en plein soleil, soleil qui donnait bien en ce début septembre. C'était peut-être une créature magique, mais c'était avant tout un chat, après tout.

S'asseyant par terre, Harold sortit son cahier a dessin avant de commencer à croquer le chat. Chose qu'il réussit plutôt rapidement, l'animal étant plutôt placide.

« - Tu n'es pas très bavard, dit le Chat.

- Oh, pardon. J'ai l'habitude de me taire quand je dessine. Mais si vous voulez parler, on…

- Qui a parlé de parler ?

- Mais vous avez dit… ?

- Que tu n'étais pas bavard. Pas que je voulais parler ou qu'il fallait parler. Ou encore que je voulais que ça continue. Simplement que tu n'étais pas bavard. Ce qui est étrange, par ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- Les fous se taisent souvent, ou alors ils parlent sans s'arrêter. Es-tu fou ?

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je parle, simplement. Cela fait-il de moi un fou ?

- Je ne comprends pas, décidemment.

- Le reconnaître est une bonne chose. Tout du moins meilleure que de ne pas le reconnaître. Mais sans nul doute moins bonne que de comprendre. »

Perturbé, Harold retourna à son dessin. Le Professeur Brulôpot les avait prévenus, le discours des Chats de Cheshire était souvent assez dur à suivre. Mais Harold ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi perturbant.

« - Te voilà redevenu taiseux. Bien que je n'arrive pas à savoir si je préfère cela ou pas, réattaqua le Chat quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je… Je préfère me taire plutôt que parler pour ne rien dire, répondit Harold, priant que l'animal ne prenne pas ça pour de l'irrespect, même si ça l'était un peu.

- Chemin intéressant. Est-ce le tien ?

- Mon chemin ?

- Ton chemin. Mais ils sont souvent durs à suivre, parce qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le noir. Alors nous préférons la plupart du temps la lumière rassurante des sentiers anciens. Préfères-tu les ténèbres ou la lumière ?

- La lumière, évidemment. Je n'aime pas me retrouver dans le noir, comme tout le monde. Mais quel rapport avec le chemin ? Ou plutôt, avec le fait de parler ?

- Rapport il y a, mais le verras-tu ? Et il est parfois intéressant de se perdre dans les ténèbres, ne serait-ce que pour mieux voir ce que nous montre la lumière. »

Harold ne répondit pas, et la conversation s'arrêta là. De temps à autre, il échangeait quelques mots avec le Chat, mais rien d'aussi étrange que précédemment. L'heure passa plutôt vite, et Brulôpot finit par rappeler ses élèves.

« - Très bien. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de l'heure. Contrairement aux années précédentes, je ne vous demanderai pas de me rendre votre devoir la semaine prochaine, mais de l'intégrer dans un dossier. Ce dossier sera notre projet de fin d'année et devra normalement compter trente-cinq fiches, vu que la semaine passée nous avons fait deux heures de théorie et que celle sur nos amis est donc la première. Vous pouvez y aller, mais n'oubliez pas de saluer le Chat qui vous a tenu compagnie. »

Se retournant vers l'animal rose, Harold se demanda s'il devait lui gratter la tête ou quelque chose du genre. Heureusement, le chat mit fin à son dilemme.

« - Heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Harold Haddock. Si tu choisis le bon chemin, peut-être recroiseras-tu le mien. »

Puis il disparut, ne laissant qu'un sourire qui flotta quelques secondes en l'air.

Toujours un peu perturbé par la rencontre, Harold se dirigea vers le Château, rapidement rattrapé par Mérida.

« - Eh, Harold, attends-moi ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Ça va ?

- Quoi ? Oh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si tu le dis. Ça tient toujours pour faire « tu-sais-quoi » avec Krokmou ce soir ?

- Oui, répondit laconiquement le Gallois.

- Tant que j'y pense : tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé avec Raiponce mercredi ? »

Se reconcentrant un peu, Harold fit remonter de ce mémoire la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à quatre alors qu'ils entamaient la seconde phase de la potion. S'il se souvenait bien, Raiponce parlait du fait qu'ils allaient finir par s'embrouiller entre les projets scolaires, appellation apparemment populaire cette année auprès des profs, et leur projet à eux.

« - Et ?

- Ben j'ai eu une idée de nom pour notre projet. Tu vois, histoire que l'on sache de quoi on parle quand on en parle. Mais je préfère t'en parler d'abord, avant de proposer aux autres.

- Vas-y, alors.

- Oui, voilà. En fait, j'ai pensé à un nom qui passera facilement inaperçu. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Projet A » ? »

« Le Projet A ». Projet parce que c'était la dénomination qu'ils utilisaient depuis le début, A pour Animagus. Sauf que personne de sain d'esprit ne songerait à l'option « animagus » pour le projet quelconque de quatre ados. Simple, discret.

« Le Projet A ». Oui, décidemment, ce nom plaisait à Harold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas vous expliquer le principe de la reproduction, juste clarifier une petite chose : ça peut paraître étonnant que Marius, à 14 ans, tienne un tel discours. Mais ayez en tête qu'il vit dans une famille de Sang-Pur traditionnaliste, dans une société somme toute moyenâgeuse où il ne semble pas étrange que des adolescents de 17 ans soient pleinement majeurs et fiancés depuis un moment. Donc, je suppose que les sang-purs tiennent à leurs enfants la fameuse « Discussion » plus tôt, au moment de leur entrée à Poudlard où l'année qui suit.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai encore dû courir pour le finir à temps ^^ Mais reconnaissez qu'il est d'une taille plus que respectable (15 pages word et 6500 mots, quand même). Et je ne suis pas fan du titre, mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre. A la base, c'était « Gilderoy Lockhart », mais il n'apparaît pas assez pour que cela se justifie.

En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il se passe plus de choses que la dernière fois, et nos bébés grandissent encore. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je me suis amusé à écrire la scène du réveil de Jack. Et je prie pour avoir réussi les parties avec Lockhart. Vous m'avez foutu la trouille en disant que vous l'adoriez tous…

Par ailleurs, un gros morceau de la partie d'Harold concerne le Chat de Cheshire. Si vous voulez une image et une voix en tête, imaginé celui de Disney (probablement un des meilleurs Chat de Cheshire, avec celui d'American McGee's). Et attendez-vous à revoir cet animal de temps à autre parce que l'ADORE ! (sauf celui de Burton. Chouette voix, mais je déteste son caractère)

Oh, et réflexion un peu bête : en l'écrivant, je me suis fait la remarque que le nom « Les Chats du Cheshire » pourrait limite faire un nom de groupe de musique. Voilà.

A dans deux semaines !

6494 mots


	33. Chapitre 26 : Septembre et Octobre

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé, parce qu'Aangelik n'est pas libre et que de toute façon, vu que je l'ai quand même fini un peu limite (oui, même avec une semaine en plus….), je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait eu le temps de le corriger.

Merci à Isis Nephtys, Cheschire, Emmawh, Alamane-kun, Philou, Patapich, DeadlyFury, Shinrie, Gayl, Paquerette-san, Thorncrown, CaptainFab et Harya (x2) pour leurs reviews ! (14 reviews, vous vous êtes lâchés ^^)

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Cédric réapparaîtra encore, et on aura un peu plus droit au ressenti d'Harold dans quelques temps. Je suis content que Lockhart t'ait plu, il va lui aussi apparaître de temps à autre (parce qu'il a des scènes épiques, quand même, ce gars). On continue la potion dans ce chapitre. Par contre, si elle est finie à Noël, il y a encore quelques étapes avant la transformation. Pour la passage entre Mérida et Lockhart, j'ai modifié la mise en page, ça devrait être plus compréhensible. Mais c'est aussi un peu voulu que vous ne compreniez pas totalement ^^ Le Chat est bizarre, je te l'accorde. Et lui aussi reviendra, surtout que j'ai vu qu'il a plu ^^ Pour la transformation de Krokmou, voir ci-dessous ^^

Paquerette-san : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Je pense que tu as un peu mélangé : le Chat d'Harold est rose et mauve (voir le Chat de Cheshire du dessin animé de Disney) et un autre Chat est JAUNE fluo. Pour Jack, il n'est pas vraiment devin, c'est juste une allusion grosse comme une maison que j'ai glissée là ^^

Patapich : Je suis quasi-sûr de t'avoir répondu par MP, mais je ne le suis pas totalement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 26 : Septembre et Octobre**

Dix-sept heures. Heureusement, c'était une heure où il faisait encore relativement clair à ce moment-ci de l'année. Mérida avait beau adorer explorer la Forêt Interdite, elle préférait quand même le faire de jour.

Accompagnée par Jack et Mérida, elle se rendait à la clairière de Krokmou, où Harold devait déjà les attendre. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il leur avait demandé leur aide pour retransformer la bestiole en dragon, mais ils n'avaient pas su se libérer tous les quatre en même temps avant ce soir.

Quittant le sentier, les trois amis s'enfoncèrent entre les branches, jusqu'à arriver au pied de l'arbre où siégeait encore la chaise trop petite que Raiponce avait essayé de créer quand elle avait « piégé » Harold. Par sentimentalisme, la blonde avait jeté un sortilège anti-pourrissement dessus et depuis, le petit meuble leur servait de point de repère. Ils savaient qu'à partir de là, ils allaient devoir faire attention aux runes qu'Harold avait placé là pour empêcher le dragon de se faire la malle.

Runes que le jeune homme semblait justement en train de modifier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Mérida au jeune homme agenouillé.

- Ah, vous êtes déjà là. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. J'essaye d'agrandi la zone pour faire quelque chose comme des toilettes.

- Des… Toilettes ? s'étonna Raiponce. Pour un dragon ?

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui ramasse. En plus, on ne peut pas nettoyer le fumier de dragon avec de la magie classique sans se faire exploser en même temps.

- Et donc, tu essayes de…

- De créer une sorte de portail de transfert runique. Et comme la magie en jeu toucherait l'espace et non le fumier directement, ça devrait aller.

- Et ça marche ? demanda Mérida.

- Non, soupira le jeune homme en laissant ses fesses retomber sur ses talons. Ça fait près de deux heures que j'aligne les runes pour tenter d'y arriver, mais rien à faire. C'est théoriquement possible, mais je crois que je n'ai tout simplement pas le niveau pour. »

Le silence s'étendit sur la petite clairière. Harold, de par son manque de puissance magique, était celui d'entre eux qui maîtrisait le mieux les runes, une magie qui demandait surtout des connaissances. Les trois autres ayant tendance à préférer une approche plus classique, ils ne pouvaient donc pas grand-chose pour l'aider.

« - Bon, dit le Gallois en brisant le silence. C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut s'y mettre, si on veut être de retour pour le dîner ! »

Le Poufsouffle s'assit au milieu de la clairière, Krokmou sur les genoux. Comme la dernière fois, les trois autres se placèrent en triangle autour de lui. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait par terre, Mérida sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Partager sa magie avec un autre sorcier n'était pas un acte très courant. Certains considéraient carrément cela comme de l'impudeur, comme se mettre à nu face à quelqu'un. Au-delà de cet aspect, qui ne gênait pas Mérida outre-mesure, Harold étant après tout son meilleur ami, c'était plus le côté dangereux qui n'était pas très rassurant : il courrait de drôles de rumeurs sur le partage de magie. On disait que l'on pouvait voir sa puissance magique diminuer durablement, voire se retrouver Cracmol ou même avoir son énergie vitale aspirée si la magie venait à manquer lors du rituel. Que d'la joie.

Toutes les craintes de Mérida s'envolèrent quand la magie d'Harold vint à la rencontre de la sienne. C'était la même sensation douce et chaude que la dernière fois, un peu comme quand elle s'enroulait dans sa couette près de la cheminée, les soirs d'hiver.

Soudain, la sensation changea et elle sut que son ami avait commencé à transformer Krokmou. Mérida eut envie de se lever et de danser sur ce rythme entêtant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles et qu'elle devinait être les battements de son propre cœur. Une énergie qui n'était pas la sienne, une énergie sauvage, l'emplit, lui rappelant les folles chevauchées au travers des forêts d'Écosse. Elle avait le souffle court, comme si elle venait de traverser le château d'une traite et elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur d'interrompre le sort. Pourtant, elle était sûre que si elle le faisait, le monde aurait été teinté de milles couleurs rendues visibles par la magie en jeu.

Et d'un coup, tout disparut. L'énergie s'en était allée, ne laissant qu'un vide et une immense fatigue à Mérida. Ouvrant les yeux, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de les laisser fermer et de s'endormir à même le sol, elle vit que le chat sur les genoux d'Harold était bel et bien redevenu un dragon. En jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis, elle s'aperçut qu'eux aussi avait l'air fatigué, mais pas au point où elle en était, presque incapable de se lever.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se refermer les yeux et à s'endormir pour de bon, Harold se leva et s'approcha d'elle, lui faisant voire une fiole contenant une potion avec un goût très étrange mélangeant celui du caramel et des épinards, mais qui eut le bon côté de lui rendre un peu d'énergie.

« - Ça va ? demanda le garçon.

- Euh, oui, je crois. Pourquoi j'étais aussi fatiguée ? Il y a eu un problème ?

- Non, mais ça a demandé beaucoup plus d'énergie de retransformer Krokmou parce qu'il a fallu recréer de la matière et pas simplement en détruire. Et comme c'est ta magie qui entre le mieux en résonnance avec la mienne, c'est toi qui en a le plus donné. »

Hochant la tête, même si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, Mérida se releva, avant que les quatre amis ne prennent le chemin de la Grande Sale, la faim commençant à se faire sentir.

Le repas passa lentement pour nos quatre compères qui étaient relativement épuisés. Enfin, surtout pour trois d'entre eux, parce qu'Harold n'avait pas osé retenter le coup de puiser dans la magie de Jack, vu l'agressivité dont cette dernière avait fait preuve à son égard fin de l'année passée.

Une fois les plats nettoyés et le dessert avalé, Raiponce, Harold et Jack rejoignirent Mérida, histoire de la raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir. Cette dernière eu beau geindre qu'elle était peut-être fatiguée, mais pas au point d'avoir besoin d'aide pour aller se coucher, rien n'y fit.

Une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Mérida dit au revoir aux trois autres adolescents, avant de dire le mot de passe. Le portrait allait se refermer quand elle se retourna soudain.

« - Harold !

- Hummm ?

- C'est toujours OK pour le Projet A la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas parler trop fort, les tableaux ayant des oreilles.

- Normalement oui.

- Ça va. Bonne nuit ! »

Traversant la salle commune d'un pas traînant, avec pour unique objectif celui de rejoindre son lit tout en évitant de penser au fait qu'elle allait devoir se lever demain, la rousse ne remarqua même pas les trois élèves plus jeunes qui étaient assis dans les fauteuils et qui avaient parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à son ami.

« - Projet A ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? demanda l'un deux.

- Aucune idée, Ron. Peut-être un projet de cours ? proposa le deuxième garçon.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, répliqua la seule fille du groupe. Si ça avait été un projet de cours, elle aurait simplement dit « Le projet de métamorphose » ou quelque chose du style.

- Pas faux. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose de contraire au règlement, proposa Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Un truc qui commence par « A ».

- « Antilope » ? proposa Hermione.

- « Anti-Malfoy » ?

- « Aspirine » ? »

Les noms continuèrent à affluer, tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

« - Animagus » ? proposa Hermione.

- Animaquoi ?

- Animagus. Ce sont des sorciers qui peuvent se transformer en animaux. Comme le Professeur McGonagall, par exemple. Mais c'est très compliqué.

- A ce point ?

- Il y en a peut-être dix ou douze dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Du moins officiellement.

- Ouais. Donc, trop compliqué pour des ados de quatorze ans. Quelqu'un a une idée plus réaliste ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, le samedi soir pour être exact, les quatre amis se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois, mais dans la salle n°27.

Une fois que tout le monde fut là, car Jack et Mérida étaient encore en retard, Raiponce pris la direction de l'assemblée.

« - Bien. Comme vous le savez, nous avons déjà réalisé deux étapes de la potion, qui doit maintenant reposer jusqu'au 27 septembre. Cependant, il nous manque encore quelques ingrédients pour pouvoir entamer la phase trois, des ingrédients que nous allons devoir récupérer dans la réserve de Snape.

- Je maintien que ce plan est mille fois trop risqué, intervint Jack. Si Snape nous tombe dessus, on ne retrouvera pas assez de nous quatre pour remplir un dé à coudre.

- C'est exactement pour cela que l'on monte un plan avant : pour éviter qu'il ne nous attrape. Lui ou n'importe qui d'autre. Harold, tu as ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui. Alors… commença le jeune homme en fouillant dans ses papiers. Voilà ! Snape fait sa ronde du samedi entre 21 heures et minuit, mais il commence par les cachots et reste dans les environs jusqu'au moins 21h45. Donc on ne pourra pas agir avant dix heures, histoire d'être sûr.

- Et une fois dans les cachots ?

- On utilise ça, répondit le jeune homme en sortant un parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une version très très simplifiée de la carte que construit Raiponce. Celle-ci ne reprend que la partie des cachots qui nous intéresse et peut seulement nous indiquer si un être vivant s'approche, mais pas de quoi, ou de qui, il s'agit. De plus, Raiponce et moi n'avons pas réussi à stabiliser les sorts, donc on n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit fiable à cent pour cent. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée.

« - J'ai le droit de souligner le nombre de trucs qui peuvent mal tourner dans ce plan ou … ?

- On n'a pas le choix, Jack, répondit Raiponce. Bon, le plus important, c'est de réussir à rentrer et à sortir de la réserve de Snape. Juste à côté, il y a un mur coulissant qui cache un genre de placard, donc on pourra toujours se planquer là si on risque de se faire prendre durant l'allé ou le retour. »

Attendant leur heure, les quatre adolescents fignolèrent leur plan, tout en surveillant régulièrement l'horloge transfigurée par la Serdaigle du groupe. Quand celle-ci pointa dix heures moins dix, ils se mirent en chemin.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs sans trop se préoccuper de la discrétion, après tout le couvre-feu pour les quatrièmes était à 22h30, Harold prit le temps de réfléchir. À vrai dire, il comptabilisait combien d'articles du règlement il enfreignait depuis le début de sa première année. Promenades régulières dans la Forêt Interdite, ensorcellement d'un camarade, même si ce dernier l'avait bien cherché et ne lui en tenait plus rigueur, élevage d'un dragon sur les terres de l'école, apprentissage illégal de l'animagisme, ce qui était puni par un séjour à Azkaban pour les sorciers adultes, et une TRES sévère réprimande pour les mineurs, et enfin : vol d'ingrédients dans le bureau d'un professeur. S'ils se faisaient attraper et que quelqu'un se mettait en tête d'extorquer tous ses méfaits, le Poufsouffle était définitivement cuit.

Tout à ses pensées, Harold ne vit pas arriver le Professeur Mcgonagall, contrairement à ses trois compères qui s'étaient bien vite dissimulés derrière une des nombreuses tapisseries du Château.

« - Mr. Haddock ?

- Oh, euh,… Bonsoir Professeur.

- Je suis étonnée de vous croiser ici si tard, Mr. Haddock. Il me semble que vous avez contrôle de Métamorphose demain matin en première heure, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer pour être en forme. Votre moyenne en pratique aurait besoin d'un bon coup de fouet.

- Je… Justement Professeur, je m'étais isolé dans une classe pour étudier tranquillement. La Salle Commune des Poufsouffles n'est pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour ça.

- La Salle Commune des Poufsouffles ? Elle a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y aie mis les pieds, alors. Il me semblait au contraire qu'il y faisait particulièrement calme, surtout par rapport à celle des Gryffondors. »

Harold était décidemment un pitoyable menteur. A ce demander comment il faisait pour garder toutes ses incartades secrètes, surtout les incartades qui avaient des écailles et crachait, techniquement du moins, du feu.

« - Ce que… J'étudie à voix haute ! Cela gêne mes camarades, donc je préfère étudier seul.

- Mmmm, je vois. Dans tous les cas, allez vous coucher et puisque vous y avez mis tant d'énergie, j'attends de vous une belle performance demain matin. Bonne nuit, Mr. Haddock.

- Bonne nuit Professeur. »

Quand la sorcière disparut derrière le coin du couloir, les trois membres restants du Projet sortirent de leur cachette.

« - Nom de Dieu, Harold, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas suivi ? éructa Mérida. On a perdu un max de temps, maintenant !

- Je ne l'avais pas vue arriver. Vous auriez pu me prévenir.

- On est en pleine mission, on pensait pas que tu te perdrais dans tes pensées à un moment pareil ! T'as intérêt à rester concentrer, maintenant. Si on se fait prendre par ta faute, je te pends par les pieds à un des anneaux du terrain de Quidditch ! »

Un peu déboussolé par la hargne de son amie, Harold hocha la tête, avant que la troupe ne prenne la direction des cachots, se faisant plus discrète maintenant que l'heure du couvre-feu approchait. Croiser un Poufsouffle ou un Serpentard dans les cachots n'étaient pas suspect à cette heure-ci, parce que leurs quartiers étaient dans les environs. Une Gryffondor et une Serdaigle, qui logeaient dans les tours, c'était une autre histoire. De toute façon, valait mieux ne pas se faire prendre.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, Raiponce les fit s'arrêter dans une alcôve, histoire de vérifier le plan.

« - Bon, apparemment, tout se déroule comme prévu. Snape n'est plus dans cette partie-là des cachots. Reste à espérer qu'il ne soit pas dans un des couloirs adjacent que l'on n'a pas mis sur la carte. Tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il a à faire ? »

Devant l'approbation générale, la jeune fille rangea sa carte er replaça sa cape pour couvrir ses cheveux le mieux possible.

« - Dans ce cas, en avant ! »

Les quatre compères sortirent de l'alcôve, marchant collés aux murs. Assez rapidement, ils atteignirent le local de la réserve de Snape. Raiponce jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, puis quand elle vit que les couloirs étaient vides, elle laissa la place à Jack, celui qui s'était révélé être le plus doué avec les méthodes moldues de crochetage.

Sortant un « rossignol », un ensemble de crochets utilisés par les voleurs que Raiponce avait transfigurés à partir de l'illustration d'un livre, il entreprit de forcer la serrure, tandis qu'Harold, soutenu par la magie de Mérida, s'efforçait de démêler les sortilèges posés par le professeur. L'assemblage des deux méthodes permis d'ouvrir la porte sans déclencher l'alarme, le Gallois s'étant « contenté » de repousser les sorts loin de la zone du verrou sans pour autant les enlever tandis que Jack ouvrait la porte sans magie. Plus simple à dire qu'à faire, mais leurs entrainements avaient payés.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Jack et Raiponce restèrent dehors, pour faire le guet, tandis que les deux autres entraient dans la réserve, la liste d'ingrédients dans la main.

Rapidement, Harold parvint à mettre la main sur le jus de horglup et Mérida trouva le bézoard, des ingrédients plutôt communs. Il leur fallu un peu plus de temps pour trouver la queue d'éruptif, un ingrédient que Snape gardait à part car très réactif. Le Gallois venait juste d'y arriver, quand Jack passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Dépêchez-vous un peu !

- On a fini, on arrive. »

Ils venaient tout juste de refermer la porte et de remettre les enchantements, quand un son redouté de pas mal d'élèves retenti dans le couloir. Une espèce de caquètement qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

« - Peeves ! geignit Harold. S'il nous voit, on est foutu.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'as pas vu arriver, Raiponce ? Tu es censée surveiller la carte.

- La carte montre les êtres vivants. Peeves est peut-être très ennuyant, mais il est surtout mort.

- Vous vous disputerez après, trancha Mérida. Raip', où est ce placard dont tu parlais tantôt ?

- Par là. »

La jeune fille emmena ses amis vers un mur, dont elle tapota quelque brique. Rapidement, une zone assez haute pour laisser passer un homme se dévoila. Les quatre élèves s'y engouffrèrent, avant que la Serdaigle ne referme l'entrée.

Histoire d'y voir un peu plus clair, Mérida lança un lumos, dévoilant de magnifiques toiles d'araignées.

« - Je propose que l'on reste ici dix minutes, avant de sortir. Peeves ne reste jamais longtemps dans les cachots, d'après les jumeaux. Il a peur du Baron Sanglant et n'aime pas trop Snape.

- Quelle soirée, soupira Harold.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Mais au moins, on a ce que l'on voulait. On va pouvoir continuer la potion ! »

Les adolescents regardèrent le sac du Poufsouffle où reposaient les fruits de leur larcin. Encore quelques mois, et la potion serait prête. Il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le weekend suivant, le dimanche 27 septembre pour être exact, Jack émergeait difficilement de son sommeil. Repoussant sa couverture, il se traîna sans convictions jusqu'à la Salle de bain. N'écoutant que d'une oreille les babillements du miroir, il se brossa les dents tout en établissant le plan de sa journée.

« - Une bonne crème de jour et on y verrait plus rien, vous savez ? »

Le déjeuner avec Marius, passer une petite heure avec Andréa, probablement aller travailler un peu à la bibliothèque avant le dîner sur le foutu devoir de Lockhart.

« - A votre âge, il faut faire attention à sa peau ! Parce que vous n'y pensez peut-être pas, mais je vous reflète, moi ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des rides, merci bien ! »

Franchement « L'utilité de l'habillement dans la lutte contre les Forces Obscures ». Qui avait idée de donner un sujet pareil ? Enfin, Harold pourrait peut-être lui filer un coup de main. Ou Raiponce, qui semblait complètement fan de prof pour une raison qui échappait à Jack. D'après Andréa, c'est parce qu'il était « beau et intelligent. Et riche et célèbre, aussi. ». Mouais.

« - Et il est important de prendre soin de ses cheveux, aussi. Il y a quelques années, il y avait un Serpentard avec des cheveux ré-pu-gnants. Sincèrement, j'en étais malade de devoir reproduire cette tignasse grasse. »

Puis le dîner, et enfin l'après-midi consacrée à la potion. La préparation du jour serait un peu plus dangereuse que la dernière fois, mais ça ne serait pas amusant sans risques. Il y aurait encore quelques préparations à faire durant la semaine, puis plus rien pendant un mois. Raiponce parlait même de commencer la seconde étape, histoire de prendre de l'avance.

« - Et surtout,… Dites, jeune homme, vous m'écoutez ?

- Non. »

Et Jack s'engouffra dans la douche.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il ressortait de la salle d'eau, aussi réveillé qu'il lui était possible un dimanche matin. Embarquant Marius, présentement occupé à lire dans un des canapés de la Salle Commune, il prit la direction de la Grande Salle, où sa petite-amie l'attendait déjà, ayant abandonné l'idée de le faire se lever plus tôt le weekend, histoire de manger à son aise.

Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea rapidement vers Andréa, se laissa tomber sur le banc, embrassa rapidement son amie, et commença à manger. Il engloutissait sa troisième tartines, quand Marius posé une question qui manque de tuer Jack par étouffement.

« - Tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec ton amo ? »

Comme il avait avalé de travers son morceau de pain, Jack tenta tant bien que mal de le faire passer avec un verre d'eau et de nombreux raclements de gorge, avant de répondre à son ami.

« - Pardon ? Quelle amie ?

- Bah, Mérida. Tu sais, la rousse de Gryffondor.

- Tu veux sortir avec cette furie ? T'es au courant que tu risques d'y laisser des morceaux ?

- Je suis sûr que t'exagère. Moi, elle m'a semblé plutôt sympa, dans la calèche. »

Interloqué, Jack fixa Marius. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que l'on veuille sortir avec l'Écossaise. Raiponce, il pouvait comprendre. Elle était jolie, sympathique et saine d'esprit, du moins au premier abord. Mais Mérida, c'était comme vouloir prendre la main à un ours : dangereux.

« - L'écoute pas, Marius, intervint Andréa. Je suis sûre que tu as toutes tes chances, faut juste que tu trouves le bon moment.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Tiens, si tu veux, je te filerai un coup de main ! »

Laissant ses deux amis discuter, Jack se reconcentra sur la nourriture. Une fois le déjeuner fini, il attrapa ses affaires et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, sa copine étant apparemment trop occupée à donner des conseils au jeune Dixon pour réclamer une balade dominicale.

Arrivé au sanctuaire de Mrs Pince, un lieu qui le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise face au manque de logique évident dont il souffrait, en soient témoins les armoires qui refusaient de lâcher les livres si on ne le demandait pas dans la bonne langue ou encore celles qui pendaient au plafond à deux mères du sol. Furetant à droite à gauche, l'Irlandais finit par trouver Harold, assis en compagnie de Raiponce.

« - Je vous cherchais !

- Pour ?

- Ce maudit devoir de Défense. Pitié Harold, dis-moi que tu peux m'aider.

- Et bien, en fait, Raiponce m'aide déjà pour ce truc, répondit l'adolescent en rougissant. Mais tu peux venir travailler avec nous. »

Content d'avoir trouvé un partenaire de souffrance, le blanc s'installa et se mit au travail, histoire d'avoir fini ça le plus vite possible. Deux heures plus tard, il mettait enfin un point final à son travail, tout en se demandant quelle était l'exacte utilité d'un truc pareil.

L'heure du dîner approchant rapidement, il rangea son fourbi, tout en rassurant Raiponce sur le fait que, oui, il serait bien à après-midi pour préparer la potion et que oui, il allait préparer la pâte qui devait reposer trois heures tout de suite.

Le dîner passa rapidement, excellent comme toujours, mais quand on vit à Poudlard dix mois par an, on ne se retourne plus vraiment de ces banquets gargantuesque qui n'étaient surpassés que par ceux de début et de fin d'année, ainsi que les repas de fête.

Vers 14h, Jack se présenta à la salle n°27. Deux autres membres du Projet étaient déjà là et il ne manquait plus qu'une seule personne, Raiponce, étonnamment. La jeune fille fini par arriver, à bout de souffle et ayant l'air d'avoir couru un semi-marathon.

« - Ah, vous êtes là. Désolée du retard, petit contretemps. On peut y aller ? »

Rapidement, tout se mit en place : Harold sortit les ingrédients, Raiponce et Mérida les pesèrent tandis que Jack relisait la marche à suivre. Une fois cela fait, il s'approcha de la potion.

D'un seul geste, il versa dans le liquide chaud les baies de belladone, le jus de horglup et les crochets de serpent que Mérida avait écrasé. Armé de sa spatule, il tourna dans la potion, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière prenne une couleur vert bleuté. Une fois arrivé à cela, il attrapa la pâte verte composée des morceaux d'écailles de Magyar, de baies de gui et du dernier œuf de Runespoor qu'il avait préparé ce matin et versa cette dernière dans le chaudron. Remuant sept fois le contenu de la marmite, il retira ensuite sa spatule. Maintenant, il allait falloir attendre.

Deux jours plus tard, les quatre compères étaient de retour dans la salle. Il allait maintenant falloir préparer une potion auxiliaire pendant que la première reposait. Prenant un plus petit chaudron, il y versa le sang de dragon qu'Harold avait prélevé à Krokmou, avant d'y rajouter la potion de captation contenant le rayon de lune et de l'écorce de sorbier. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma le feu sous le récipient et attendit que le liquide bouille. Une fois arrivé à cela, il éteignit le feu et laissa le mélange reposer une heure.

Une heure plus tard, le Serpentard rajouta le bézoard réduit en poudre à la potion, faisant prendre à cette dernière une teinte argentée. Une fois le bézoard complètement dissout, Jack attrapa les quatre crochets de serpents restant et les ajouta au liquide tout en mélangeant. La potion secondaire était finie, ne restait plus qu'à laisser le tout tranquille jusqu'au lendemain.

Le jour suivant, Jack, toujours aidé de ses trois amis, même si c'était principalement Raiponce qui le soutenait, les autres n'étant pas très doués en potion, Jack reprit la potion principale, à laquelle il ajouta de l'ellébore ainsi que la mandragore hachée, transformant la jolie potion verte en un liquide peu ragoûtant rose et grumeleux.

Enfin, avec l'aide de son amie, il versa la seconda potion dans la première, se faisant se dissoudre les grumeaux et donnant une couleur rouge sang au liquide.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre un mois tout rond avant de pouvoir continuer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un mois, c'était trop long. Du moins, c'était ce que pensais Raiponce. Un mois entier à devoir attendre que la potion repose, c'était un mois de perdu. Il fallait donc trouver quelque chose à faire.

Coup de chance pour elle, il y avait une étape entre la potion et la méditation pure qui ne nécessitait rien de particulier, sinon des coussins histoire d'être assis confortablement. Des coussins et de la bonne volonté. Ce dont manquaient certaines personnes.

« - C'est hors de question !

- Mais Harold….

- Je ne vois pas POURQUOI je devrais vous raconter ma vie.

- Pas toute ta vie, seulement les évènements que tu juges les plus marquants.

- Ben oui, évidemment, si c'est que ça, c'est pas grand-chose, hein !

- Fait pas ta mauvaise tête. Mérida et Jack n'ont aucuns problèmes avec ça, eux.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont une vie intéressante, mais la mienne ne l'est pas.

- Je suis sûr que tu dis des bêtises. Harold, c'est important.

- Si c'était vraiment important, tu en aurais parlé dès le début. Ce n'est même pas mentionné dans les parchemins des Maraudeurs.

- Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème. Et c'est écrit dans le livre.

- Ah oui ? Où ? »

Légèrement excédée, Raiponce attrapa le recueil de parchemins, l'ouvrit et le présenta au jeune homme.

« - Là !

- Ça dit juste « Faire la liste de ses qualités et défauts. Rester objectif ». Ça ne dit rien sur la nécessité de parler de soi.

- Fais-moi la liste de tes qualités.

- Quoi, comme ça ? Et bien, je suis… je suis… Débrouillard !

- Et ?

- Euh…

- TU vois ? On ne sait pas faire ça tout seul.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi raconter sa vie.

- Parce que on pourra voir comme tu réagis, plutôt que de déduire des qualités et de défauts de ton comportement à l'école. S'il-te-plaît, Harold, c'est important ! Si on ne fait pas cette étape correctement, on risque de ne pas trouver son animal une fois en transe. Et toute la préparation de la potion sera à refaire. »

Décidée à convaincre son ami, la blonde tenta les yeux de chien battu, même si le brun n'y avait jamais été très sensible. Soupirant, ce dernier s'avoua cependant vaincu.

« - Très bien. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

- Le mardi 27 octobre, pendant les vacances. Comme ça, on peut rester debout tard sans avoir de problèmes le lendemain. Je ramène la nourriture, Mérida m'a dit qu'elle allait trouver des boissons et Jack va essayer de piquer les coussins que Flitwick utilise pour le cours sur le sortilège d'expulsion. Si tu pouvais ramener des trucs du même style, comme des couettes, ce serait bien. »

Hochant la tête, Harold ramassa son sac avant de partir vers la forêt, probablement pour voir Krokmou.

Restée seule, Raiponce se demanda ce que pouvait bien cacher le jeune homme pour être aussi réticent à parler de lui. Entre lui et Jack, la soirée promettait d'être divertissante.

Quelques temps plus tard, le 27 octobre au soir, les membres du Projet se réunirent dans leur salle. Raiponce portait un très gros panier bien garni par les elfes de maison et heureusement allégé par magie. Les deux garçons, eux, construisaient une espèce de nid de coussins et couvertures, histoire d'être confortablement installé pour une nuit qui allait probablement être très longue.

Un peu en retard, Mérida arriva, elle aussi très chargée et l'air particulièrement contente.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Vous allez voir », répondit-elle en déposant son sac.

Elle l'ouvrit, puis commença à déposer sur la table des sodas et plusieurs sortes de bièraubeurres, même celle au miel que Raiponce adorait.

« - T'as pas fait les choses à moitié ! s'exclama Jack. Même si la bièraubeurre, ce n'est pas fort, je ne suis pas sûr que soit encore clair à la fin de la soirée.

- Par contre, je crois que l'on ferait mieux de dormir ici, si vous comptez boire tout ça. Si on tombe sur un prof avec un verre dans le nez, on est mort. »

Donnant leur accord, ils terminèrent les préparatifs avant de s'installer. Raiponce donna à chacun un morceau de gâteau au chocolat et une bouteille de bièraubeurre avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

« - Bon, dit Mérida après une première gorgée. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- On parle de nous.

- Oui mais on dit quoi ? Si on « parle de nous », on peut durer des heures.

- Je sais pas. On peut commencer par notre vie hors de l'école, non ?

- Bah vas-y », dis Harold.

Réfléchissant deux secondes, la blonde finit par reprendre la parole.

« - Eh bien, je vais dans le sud de l'Angleterre, près de Canterbury. Je vis avec ma mère, qui est préparatrice de potion. Elle est très protectrice avec moi.

- Au point d'en être agressive avec les autres, intervint Jack.

- Tais-toi un peu, le décoloré, répondit Mérida. Continue Raiponce.

- Je ne connais pas mon père. En fait, je crois qu'il est mort de maladie quand j'étais petite.

- Tu crois ?

- Ma mère ne veut pas en parler. Bref, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser sortir, elle a peur de me perdre. Mais c'est lourd, parfois. J'aimerai juste pouvoir sortir comme je veux, sans devoir présenter mes doléances trois mois avant et une lettre de motivation de deux pages. Par exemple, plus petite, je voulais aller voir les lâchés de lanternes de la ville de Corona pour le solstice d'été, mais je ne pouvais pas parce que « Milles choses auraient pu mal tourner ».

Perdue dans sans récit, elle remarqua à peine ses amis noter quelque mots sur les feuilles prises pour lister qualités, défauts et objectifs qu'ils pourraient déduire des histoires.

« - Une fois, j'ai eu un ami moldu. Elle refusait qu'il vienne pour Noël, alors qu'elle ne le fête jamais avec moi. Alors je l'ai fait entrer en douce, mais j'ai utilisé la magie sans réfléchir et il a eu peur. Elle l'a assommé, lui a effacé la mémoire et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. »

Se reprenant, la blonde se tourna vers Jack.

« - Bon, c'est assez pour le moment. A toi.

- Oh. Euh… Je vis en Irlande, avec ma mère, mon grand-père, ma petite sœur et aussi Veilleuse, mon frère adoptif.

- Il s'appelle vraiment Veilleuse ?

- Il s'appelle Valéry, mais on le surnomme Veilleuse. C'est compliqué. Mon père est mort quand j'avais huit ans, tué par un mangemort. Maman a fait une crise en l'apprenant et mon grand-père a dû sacrifier sa place d'Héritier du Clan pour la sauver.

- Héritier ?

- Je peux pas trop en dire, mais en fait, à chaque génération, il y a un héritier du clan Frost, le clan des manieurs de glace, qui naît sans autre magie que celle du Clan, mais très très puissante. Avant, c'était mon grand-père, mais il a perdu son statut et ma famille est un peu méprisée à cause de ça. Si j'avais été l'Héritier de cette génération, le problème serait réglé mais c'est ma cousine qui l'ait, alors… Mais ça m'énerve un peu, parce qu'elle ne pense qu'à sa propre famille et pas au clan. Je serais un bien meilleur Héritier qu'elle ! »

Jack s'arrêta de parler après cette exclamation, puis se tourna vers Mérida.

« - Moi, je vis en Écosse, pas loin d'ici. On est six à la maison : mes parents, mes trois petits frères et moi. Enfin, je dis maison mais c'est limite un château. Je l'aime pas trop parce qu'il est tout poussiéreux et tout… J'attends qu'une chose, c'est d'être majeure et d'avoir une petite maison à moi, sans personne pour m'ennuyer. Je m'entends bien avec mon père mais avec ma mère, c'est une autre histoire. Elle est très vieux jeu : les jeunes filles doivent être polie et courtoise, elles ne font pas de sport dangereux, elles cousent… Alors que moi, ce que j'adore, c'est aller faire des promenades sur le dos d'Angus, et c'est encore mieux en été, quand il fait chaud et qu'il pleut en même temps, c'est juste génial ! »

Considérant avoir assez parlé pour le moment, la rousse donna un coup de coude à Harold, qui se redressa un peu, sans savoir trop quoi dire.

« - Je… J'habite avec mon père. Ma mère est partie il y a longtemps, donc on est juste à deux. C'est le maire du village de Beurk, oui je sais, le nom est génial, au Pays de Galles. On s'entend plutôt pas mal, c'est juste qu'on ne sait pas trop quoi se dire. Lui, il ne jure que par la chasse aux dragons et les bons combats bien virils, alors que je préfère étudier. Par exemple, j'adore aller dans la forêt derrière chez moi pour essayer de trouver des traces de dragons. J'ai toujours pas osé lui dire que j'aimerai bien faire un stage en Roumanie, dans la réserve de dragons d'Europe de l'Est, pendant ces vacances. »

La soirée continua tranquillement, entre sujets bateaux, anecdotes rigolotes et histoires un peu plus douloureuses. Aucuns des quatre ne raconta vraiment des choses importantes, celle-là attendraient encore un peu, mais ils apprirent cependant à ce connaitre un peu mieux que de simples camarades de classes.

À la fin de la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient bien imbibés et qu'ils se préparaient à aller dormir, Mérida fit remarquer un petit détail.

« - Et, il reste un tout p'tit morceau de gâteau. Ya quelqu'un qui le veut ? »

Comme à chaque fois dans pareille situation, tout le monde avait envie de prendre le gâteau, sans que personne n'ose.

« - Vous battez pas, surtout. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai une idée : on donne le dernier morceau à celui qui a la vie la plus pourrie entre nous quatre, selon ce qu'il a raconté durant la soirée ! Ça vous va ?

- Ok. On le donne à qui, alors ?

- Moi je propose Raiponce, parce que sa mère est limite névrosée. »

Comme les deux garçons hochaient la tête, Mérida remit solennellement le morceau de cake au chocolat à la jeune fille, qui gloussait quelque peu sous les effets de l'alcool. Une fois le gâteau englouti, les adolescents s'enroulèrent dans les couettes et s'endormirent en quelques secondes.

Le lendemain matin, Raiponce se réveilla avant les autres, un peu dans le brouillard mais avec des souvenirs clairs de la veille, la bièraubeurre n'étant pas si forte que ça. Ainsi, elle avait gagné le morceau de gâteau de la vie pourrie. Alors que Mérida roupillait tranquillement à moitié étalé sur Jack et qu'Harold marmonnait un peu dans son sommeil, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle avait peut-être gagné le gâteau, mais que si elle avait dû parler de ces trois-là hier soir et de ce qu'ils lui apportaient, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas eu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâché d'avoir attendu trois semaines pour ça ^^

Par contre, remarque débile, j'ai constaté que je fais souvent débuter les parties de chapitre consacrées à Jack dans le lit de ce dernier. Va falloir que je me surveille, où le rating T sera obsolète avant que je ne m'en rende compte…

Et pour vous donner une idée, nos chers petits seront plus ou moins à la moitié de la préparation au premier novembre, après le mois de repos nécessaire à la potion.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, toutes les dates données dans ce chapitre et le précédent sont basées sur les calendrier du site « encyclopédie-hp . org », des calendriers basés sur les informations données par JKR.

Le truc du morceau de gâteau de la vie pourrie, c'est directement tiré du film « Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill ». C'est peut-être un navet, mais j'aime ce film.

Aussi, je m'en suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais dit d'où venait l'idée de la potion de captation. Rendons à César ce qui lui appartient, c'est une invention d'Alohomora, qu'elle utilise dans sa fic HP : « Les Portes » que je vous conseille vraiment. Une des meilleures histoires de ce site.

Et n'oubliez pas : l'alcool, c'est mal )

A dans deux semaines !

6138 mots


	34. Chapitre 27 : Samain et Lug

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis à la bourre, qu'il a été fini hier soir, que donc Aangelik n'a pas pu le corriger. Espérons que je gère mieux mon temps une fois mes stages finis…

Merci à Cheschire, Aangelik, Gayl, Philou, Thorncrown, Emmawh, Paquerette-san et Shinrie pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. On revoit Krokmou le dragon dans ce chapitre. Content que la scène du trio t'ait plu, elle était prévue depuis longtemps mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'intègre pas bien. On va refaire un petit tour en mode voleur ci-dessous. Pour Lockhart, j'aime bien y faire allusion, parce que c'est quand même un personnage important du tome 2, bien plus que ne l'était Quirrel dans le tome 1, je trouve. Pour la potion, encore deux trois chapitres, mais le Projet a encore un bon moment à vivre ^^ Nos amis referront des « pyjamas parties » bientôt. Pour la bieurraubeurre, il existe des recettes sur internet, mais elles ne donnent vraiment pas envie ^^. Suite de l'histoire entre Marius et Mérida (qui est Gryffondor, par Serdaigle) dans les lignes qui suivent !

Paquerette-San : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'ai vu la faute aussi (il dit amo, je pense ^^), mais étant un peu débordé, pas encore eu le temps de rectifier ça… En tous cas, voici la suite !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 27 : Samain et Lug**

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut dans son lit que Raiponce s'éveilla. Taquin, le soleil s'était glissé entre les rideaux et tentait de l'obliger à se lever, ne fut-ce que pour fermer les tentures.

Encore un peu dans le gaz, la jeune fille sortit du lit, enfilant rapidement ses chaussons avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre coupable d'avoir laissé passer les rayons de l'astre du jour. Se glissant dans le petit balcon sans trop ouvrir les rideaux, histoire de ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de dortoir, la demoiselle ouvrit la grande fenêtre et s'avança sur le promontoire. Pour le moment, le ciel était encore bleu et parsemé de rares nuages, mais nul doute que ceux-ci allaient rapidement se multiplier et virer au noir : Poudlard ne permettrait pas un Halloween sans orage, il en allait de la réputation de l'école. C'était d'ailleurs pour la même raison qu'il neigeait invariablement à Noël, pour le décorum. Plus d'une fois, Raiponce s'était demandé si ces météos « clichées » étaient du fait de Dumbledore ou de l'esprit du Château, mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à trouver la réponse. Le directeur était assez givré pour faire quelque chose de ce style, mais Poudlard avait déjà prouvé être plus qu'un bâtiment, après tout.

Sortie de ses pensées par le vent frais qui faisait claquer les pans de son peignoir, la blonde rentra vite dans le dortoir, se dépêchant d'aller se réchauffer dans un bon bain chaud. Quitte à s'être réveillée à sept heures du matin un samedi, autant en profiter un peu.

Décidée à profiter d'un de ses derniers jours de vacances, elle lança le sort du Secret sur ses cheveux et enfila ses habits d'explorations, c'est-à-dire un simple t-shirt, un pull et un pantalon, vêtements bien plus pratiques que l'encombrante robe de sorcier quand il s'agissait de grimper les escaliers tordus d'un passage secret ou sauter deux-trois marches farceuses.

Armée de sa baguette et de parchemins vierges, elle se lança à l'assaut des couloirs. Durant cette semaine de congé, elle avait découvert une nouvelle aile du deuxième étage après avoir enfin obtenu d'un tableau le mot de passe de la toile de la Dame aux Vouivres du quatrième étage. Et de ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir avant d'être obligée de retourner dans sa salle commune, le couloir promettait d'être intéressant.

Arrivée à destination, elle découvrit un couloir très chargé en tableaux, meubles et autres décorations, mais, constata-t-elle en le longeant rapidement, dépourvu de toute porte. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille dégaina sa baguette et commença à inspecter les murs. Ignorant une armure qui se lamentait à propos d'une histoire d'amour insoluble et un tableau qui la défiait en duel pour une raison obscure, la jeune fille se concentra, cherchant des anomalies dans le flux d'énergie de Poudlard, anomalies qui traduisaient souvent une porte dérobée ou alors un interrupteur quelconque.

« - Pssss, jolie demoiselle. »

Étrange, ce couloir ne possédait aucune variation dans le flux. Autant dire que c'était une véritable exception à Poudlard, qui semblait aimer les passages secrets.

« - Psssss, mademoiselle. Allez, répondez s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il y avait quelque chose de réellement bizarre dans cette uniformité. Même les flux de la maison de Raiponce n'étaient pas aussi nets, et dieu seul savait combien d'heures Gothel avait pu passer à les lisser.

« - Pourquoi vous m'ignorez ? Déjà qu'il n'y a pas trente-six personnes qui passent par ici,…

- Mais quoi, à la fin ? » s'écria la blonde, excédée de ne rien trouver et en plus de se faire harceler.

Se retournant vers l'origine de la voix. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec…. Un tableau ! Un tableau représentant un paysage d'hiver, avec une belle couche de neige, un lac gelé du plus bel effet et un seul personnage, un adolescent qui la regardait avec ses jolis yeux bleus. Finalement, ce couloir allait peut-être révéler quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'une porte cachée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la Serdaigle était de retour dans son dortoir, histoire de se débarbouiller un peu avant le banquet d'Halloween, que Dumbledore avait promis « désarçonnant », ce qui était un tantinet effrayant quand on connaissait l'asticot.

Changeant ses habits pour un ensemble pour conventionnelle, Raiponce s'assura que le sortilège sur ses cheveux était toujours bien en place, avant de redescendre dans la Grande Salle.

Une Grande Salle totalement métamorphosée pour l'occasion : les citrouilles géantes d'Hagrid avaient été vidées et creusées d'effrayants visages. Éclairées de l'intérieur par une bougie magique aux teintes fluorescentes, les cucurbitacées gargantuesques flottaient à des hauteurs diverses, servant d'obstacles à des chauves-souris faisant la course.

Toutes les bannières des maisons avaient été retirées et remplacés par des étendards de Poudlard oranges et noirs. L'estrade des Professeurs avait été enlevée et on avait monté une scène relativement imposante en lieu et place, où un groupe de squelettes animés accordaient leurs instruments tandis que d'autres étiraient… et bien, leurs os, faute d'avoir autre chose à étirer. Les quatre grandes tables avaient elles aussi disparues, faisant place à de multiples tables plus petites et rondes auxquelles étaient déjà installés un bon nombre d'élèves. Dont Harold et Jack.

« - Raiponce, par ici ! s'exclama le Serpentard en lui faisant de grands signes. »

Se dirigeant vers eux, elle découvrit que ses amis avaient réservés une grande table où siégeaient déjà Harold et Jack, ainsi que Marius et Andréa. D'autorité, elle se mit à côté de la petite-amie de Jack. Mieux valait éviter qu'elle et Mérida se retrouvent côte-à-côte. Et en parlant du loup...

« - Salut la compagnie ! »

Toujours énergique, la rousse s'assit à côté d'Harold, entamant la conversation et faisant fi de l'air gêné de Marius et de celui beaucoup plus agressif d'Andréa.

En effet, l'ami de Jack avait pris son courage à deux mains trois jours auparavant et avait demandé à l'Écossaise si elle voulait bien l'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du premier novembre. Le jeune sang-pur avait vite perdu sans contenance quand la Gryffondor avait éclaté de rire suite à sa demande. Le pauvre garçon avait vite pris ses jambes à son coup et était parti s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Heureusement, cela s'était rapidement arrangé : Harold en avait entendu parler et avait envoyé Mérida s'excuser auprès de Marius qui, s'il n'était pas son meilleur ami, était tout du moins un camarade qu'il appréciait et côtoyait de temps à autre. La jeune fille avait donc été trouver l'amoureux éconduit et lui avait expliqué, avec quelques difficultés, que c'était la demande de manière générale qui l'avait fait rire, et non lui en particulier. Mérida ne s'imaginait tout simplement pas sortir avec un garçon, et la perspective l'avait fait rigoler, fin de l'histoire. Malgré tout, Marius restait encore un peu gêné face à la rousse et Andréa pouvait être plutôt vindicative.

Histoire d'empêcher cette dernière de sauter à la gorge de son amie, Raiponce la lança sur le sujet du Quidditch. Car si la jeune fille était souvent jugée comme « légèrement fanatique » par ses amis, la Serpentard était bien pire. Elle pouvait parler du sport sorcier pendant des heures.

« - Et en tous cas, j'espère que Malfoy s'en sortira. C'est bien beau d'avoir acheté sa place dans l'équipe en fournissant des Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe, mais s'il est moins bon que Higgs ne l'était sur son vieux brossdur, ça ne servira à rien. Et…

- Excuse-moi, Andréa, mais je meurs de soif. Je vais aller me chercher un jus de citrouille(1), tu en veux un ?

- Quoi ? Oh, oui, merci. »

Se dirigeant vers le buffet, mais pas trop vite histoire de profiter de la coupure dans le flot incessant de paroles, Raiponce laissa son regard parcourir la salle. Les squelettes avaient commencés à danser une sorte de quadrille, les élèves semblaient s'être donné le mot pour se faire exploser le ventre et les professeurs devaient carburer à autre chose que le jus de citrouille, vu que la moitié était en train de glousser, Lockhart en tête. L'unique enseignant qui semblait être totalement sobre, c'était Snape, mais la jeune fille ne l'aurait pas parié, car ses joues avaient l'air plus colorées que d'habitude. Le seul élément typique des banquets d'Halloween de Poudlard qui manquait, c'était les fantômes, mais la rumeur disait qu'ils étaient rassemblés dans les sous-sols pour fêter le 500 e anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne perçut pas l'arrivée d'une autre personne avant que cette dernière ne lui touche l'épaule.

« - Salut Raiponce.

- Oh, Cédric ! Tu m'as surprise, idiot, répondit-elle en assénant une petite tape sur l'épaule du Poufsouffle.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention de base.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Non, juste savoir si tu passais une bonne soirée.

- Pour le moment, oui. Je m'excuse, mais Andréa me fait de grands signes pour avoir son verre. Mais tu peux venir t'asseoir avec nous, si tu veux.

- Oui, hum, en fait… J'avais quand même quelque chose à te demander. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un peu plus loin, Jack était plongé dans sa discussion avec Marius et Harold. Enfin, « plongé »… Depuis que Mérida était partie compléter Dieu seul sait quoi avec les jumeaux Weasley, les deux autres garçons s'étaient mis à parler de Runes, un intérêt qu'ils avaient en commun, et depuis Jack était, il devait bien l'avouer, un peu paumé.

Il allait s'avouer vaincu, quand il vit Raiponce revenir, toute guillerette.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Cédric vient de m'inviter à la sortie de demain ! »

Jack laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Raiponce, lors de la soirée pyjama, leur avait entre avoué apprécier le jeune Poufsouffle, avec qui elle avait échangé des lettres durant l'été. Elle avait dit avoir bon espoir qu'il l'invite à Pré-au-Lard, et apparemment elle avait eu raison.

« - Oh, je suppose qu'on te croisera chez Mrs Piedodu, alors ! » s'exclama Andréa.

L'Irlandais retint un gémissement de désespoir. Mrs Piedodu, un salon de thé, était la hantise de tous les jeunes mâles de Poudlard en âge de s'intéresser à l'autre sexe. Ce salon pouvait se définir avec un seul mot : mièvre. Et si on avait droit à plus, on pouvait y ajouter « rose » et « sucré ». Bref, c'était à mille lieues de ce qu'aimait faire Jack durant les sorties au village sorcier. Mais malheureusement, Andréa trouvait cet endroit « siiiiiiiii romantique » qu'elle l'y trainait presque à chaque fois.

« - Je ne suis pas trop fan de ce genre d'endroits. SI Cédric m'y invite, j'irai, mais j'aime autant aller aux Trois Balais ou simplement se promener à deux. »

Jack se demanda un instant pourquoi exactement il ne sortait pas avec cette fille idéale qu'était Raiponce. Puis il se rappela qu'elle avait été capable de traquer Harold pendant deux semaines pour qu'il accepte de rentrer dans le Projet, qu'elle avait un caméléon machiavélique qui fourrait sa langue de votre oreille dès qu'il le pouvait et une mère psychopathe. Voilà pourquoi.

« - Tu es sûre ? Pourtant, je t'assure que c'est un très bon endroit, surtout pour un premier rendez-vous.

- Oui, je suis sûre, répondit la blonde. Au fait, Jack, tu me feras penser que je dois te montrer quelque chose demain. Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je garde la surprise, très cher, sinon ça ne serait pas amusant. »

Le reste de la soirée passa relativement vite. Les plats finirent par disparaître, vite remplacés par le dessert tout aussi colossal que le reste du repas. Une fois que les élèves furent gavés au point que certains s'endormaient presque sur leur chaise, la troupe des Musical Bones fit un dernier show, avant que Dumbledore, vêtu d'une magnifique robe orange à faire pâlir de jalousie une citrouille, ne monte sur l'estrade.

« - Chers élèves, j'espère que ces deux premiers mois vous ont été agréables. Ce repas d'Hallowen qui prend maintenant fin a été copieux, je serais donc bref : pour terminer cette soirée, je vous invite à vous rendre dans l'aile est du troisième étage, dans une salle que peu d'entre vous connaisse : La Galerie des Monstres. C'est une salle qui n'apparaît que les jours d'Halloween et uniquement lors des années comptant un deux. Elle recèle de bien nombreuses créatures effrayantes de notre monde, mais je vous rassure, elles sont toutes de cire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et de bons cauchemars. »

Quand le vieil homme quitta la scène, il y eu un bref moment de calme, avant qu'un mouvement de foule n'agite toute la salle. Les élèves, désireux de voir cette fameuse « Galerie des Monstres », se levaient précipitamment, histoire d'arriver les premiers sur les lieux.

Jack, accompagné d'Andréa, Marius, Raiponce, Harold ainsi que de Mérida qui était réapparue, fila lui aussi vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Arrivé dans le couloir, il constata que celui-ci était maintenant parsemé de grandes flèches lumineuses, oranges encore une fois, qui indiquaient toutes la même direction : les escaliers principaux.

Comme les autres, Jack suivit les flèches, montant rapidement au deuxième étage. Là, les enseignes bifurquaient, les dirigieant vers des escaliers secondaires, mais les élèves furent vite bloqués à mi-chemin, face à un spectacle déroutant.

Près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, trois deuxièmes années, Potter et ses amis, se tenaient face au mur. Un mur recouvert d'inscriptions d'un rouge brunâtre.

**« LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDES »**

À côté de l'inscription, pendue par la queue à un chandelier, se trouvait Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui semblait être raide comme une planche de bois.

La Chambre des Secrets… Comme tous les Serpentards, Jack en avait déjà entendu parler. Mais ce n'était qu'une légende, quiconque avait un peu de bon sens s'en rendait vite compte.

« - Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde. Bientôt, ce sera le tour des sang-de-bourbes », énonça soudain une voix derrière Jack.

Comme un seul homme, la foule s'était écarté de l'origine de a voix, révélant Draco Malfoy. Une part de Jack avait furieusement envie de frapper ce petit con qui semblait se réjouir des problèmes qui pointaient leur nez à l'horizon. Et l'autre part n'avait absolument pas envie de l'empêcher de taper sur le blond.

En parlant de problèmes, ils se présentèrent soudain, en la personne d'Argus Rusard, qui fendait la masse estudiantine en menaçant les élèves de sa lanterne en métal.

« - Écartez-vous, laissez-moi passer, bandes de salopiots. Allez, dégagez ! »

Assez rapidement, l'homme atteignit le mur de l'inscription, devant lequel se trouvait toujours Potter et ses amis.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Mais… Miss Teigne ? Que… ? Que lui avez-vous fait, Potter ?

- Rien ! Nous sommes remontés des cachots et nous sommes tombés sur ce mur. Je le jure !

- Elle est froide. Morte… Ma douce Miss Teigne. Vous l'avez tué. Vous avez tué Miss Teigne !

- Non ! Je… Je n'ai rien fait… »

Mais l'homme ne semblait rien entendre. Il avait lâché sa lanterne et ses yeux semblaient être prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

« - Vous avez tué ma chatte. Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui vais vous tuer.

- ARGUS ! intervint une voix reconnaissable entre mille. Argus… Calmez-vous.

- Professeur Dumbledore. Potter, il a tué Miss Teigne. Regardez-là ! »

Le vieil homme se pencha sur l'animal, l'air soucieux.

« - Elle n'est pas morte, Argus.

- Mais…

- Elle a été pétrifiée. Je dois faire de plus amples recherches pour savoir comment. Mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas à la portée d'un élève de deuxième année, ni même de trois.

- Mais Potter était là ! Il est coupable ! s'énerva le concierge.

- Innocent jusqu'à preuve de sa culpabilité, Argus.

- Certes, Mr. le Directeur, énonça le Professeur Snape. Il serait cependant intéressant de savoir ce que faisaient Mr. Potter et ses deux acolytes dans ce couloir, et non dans la Grande Salle, que nous venons juste de quitter avec les élèves pour découvrir votre fameuse galerie. »

Potter sembla soudainement très intéressé par ses chaussures. Si le gamin ne cachait pas quelque chose, Jack voulait bien manger ses chaussures.

« - Nous étions à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Nous remontions à la Tour de Gryffondor.

- Sans passer par la Grande Salle ? Il me semble pourtant que la nourriture des fantômes est très peu adaptées aux humaines. Sir Nicholas n'avait-il pas fait les choses en grand, avec uniquement des plats faisandés de plus de trois mois ?

- Cela nos avait justement coupé l'appétit, répondit Hermione Granger.

- Bien, je crois que l'affaire est close. Jeunes gens, je vous invite à aller voir la Galerie, ou à aller vous coucher. Bonne soirée. »

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore partit, embarquant la chatte, le concierge et le cortège de professeur.

Reprenant la route de la Galerie des Monstres, Jack restant pensif. Quelqu'un s'amusait à donner vie à la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, allant jusqu'à pétrifier un chat et écrire sur les murs avec du faux-sang. C'était peut-être une simple blague de mauvais goût, histoire d'effrayer les né-moldus, ou « sang-de-bourbe », comme les appelait Malfoy, mais quelque chose disait à Jack que cette affaire sentait trop mauvais pour ça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Il faut mettre la potion en stase », dit Mérida.

Les quatre membres du Projet A, en ce dimanche premier novembre, étaient réunis autour du chaudron, la matinée devant servir à la réalisation de la potion avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'après-midi.

« - Pardon ? demanda Jack.

- Il. Faut. Mettre. La. Potion. En. Stase, répéta la rousse

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il nous manque les plumes de phénix.

- Quoi ? Mais toi et Harold avez eu un mois entier pour les récupérer !

- Bah si tu crois que c'est facile. Le seul phénix des environs se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore. On n'y rentre pas comme dans un moulin, figure-toi. »

Jack allait répondre, mais la Serdaigle du groupe arrêta le débat avant qu'il ne dégénère.

« - Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. Jack, aide-moi à jeter le sort de stase. Vous deux, réfléchissez à un plan. »

Les deux amis se mirent au travail, tandis que Mérida se laissa tomber dans le canapé, aux côtés d'Harold.

« - Une idée ? demanda-t-elle.

- On n'a pas le choix, va falloir parvenir à rentrer dans le bureau du Directeur. J'ai été faire un tour près de la gargouille l'autre jour et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, on ne peut pas faire comme pour le bureau de Snape et les écarter. Donc, il va nous falloir obtenir le mot de passe et trouver comment éloigner Dumbledore au moins une heure.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on n'a pas simplement achetées ces stupides plumes ?

- Parce que, à part en faisant une demande express au ministère ou en ayant un phénix sous la main, le seul dépôt de plumes est le magasin d'Ollivander. Et je préfère encore tenter de cambrioler Gringott's plutôt que ce vieux fou. »

Se laissant aller dans le dossier moelleux, Mérida soupira, avant de s'adresser à Raiponce, qui avait fini de lancer le sort de stase.

« - Tu as déjà fini de cartographier le couloir du bureau de Dumbledore ?

- Je pense. Regarde dans la farde bleue. »

Attrapant le classeur, la Gryffondor feuilleta quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait.

« - Voilà ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, il y a une alcôve près du bureau. Avec les bons sorts, on pourrait se dissimuler là et juste attendre que quelqu'un dise le mot de passe. De ce que je sais, les mots de passe importants du château changent chaque début de mois, même celui de Dumbledore. Une fois qu'on l'aura obtenu, il nous restera tous le mois pour trouver le moment.

- On ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie pour se dissimuler. Dumbledore peut voir au travers des déguisements et de ce qui rend invisible.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Il possède le don de Vision, du moins il a travaillé pour. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où, mais je sais qu'il peut voir l'invisible.

- On fait comment, alors ?

- Il faut parfois oublier la magie », sourit Harold.

Le lendemain, après les cours, Mérida comprit le pourquoi du sourire sadique d'Harold quand, alors qu'ils étaient caché dans une classe du couloir directorial, le jeune homme se présenta avec des affaires à elles colorées en noir, en bonnet suffisamment grand pour y faire entrer tous ses cheveux et un sac plus que suspect.

« - Où as-tu eu ces affaires, exactement ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant un pull qui, elle en était sûr, était encore dans son armoire la semaine précédente.

- Les jumeaux. Ça n'a pas été gratuit, mais tu aurais refusé si je te l'avais demandé.

- Faudra que ces deux-là m'explique une fois COMMENT ils arrivent en entrer dans un dortoir dont l'escalier se transforme en toboggan dès qu'un garçon met le pied dessus. Et oui, j'aurai refusé : je déteste devoir rester discrète, tu le sais. En plus, tu es bien meilleur que moi à ce jeu-là.

- Je dois m'occuper de l'enclos de Krok', je n'ai pas le temps de rester à l'affût. Et en contrepartie, je suis celui qui ira prendre les plumes dans le bureau.

- Mouais…

- Bon, allé, enfile ça, histoire que je finisse ton déguisement. »

Ce demanda ce que son ami allait bien pouvoir lui pondre après ça, elle le fit sortir et enfila rapidement les vêtements. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient récupérables, ce pull était vraiment confortable.

Quand elle eut fini, elle rappela le Poufsouffle, qui attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage de Mérida.

« - Bon, ne bouge pas.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Juste te noircir la peau, histoire que tu sois la moins visible possible. Nigriora. »

La peau de l'adolescente se mit à picoter. Quand la sensation s'éteignit, Harold lui tendit un miroir. Avec étonnement, Mérida se découvrir noire sur absolument toutes les parties visibles de son corps, même l'intérieur des oreilles.

« - Rassure-moi, ça part ?

- Avec un simple « Finite ». Bon, met ton bonnet, et on y va. »

Avec difficulté, la rousse parvint à rentrer tous ses encombrants cheveux dans le bonnet, puis les deux amis sortirent discrètement. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la cachette que Mérida avait repérée la veille, le Gallois lança un nouveau sort qui plaça une espèce de voile sombre sur l'alcôve, histoire d'être sûr que personne ne verrait Mérida. Une fois cela fait, il donna à Mérida une drôle de ficelle couleur chair qu'il avait tiré du petit sac.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une invention de tes cousins. Ils appellent ça des « oreilles à rallonges ». Tu mets ce bout-là dans une oreille, et tu pourrais entendre clairement tout ce qui sera dit près de l'autre extrémité, que je vais aller mettre près de la statue. C'est encore expérimental mais d'après eux, ça fonctionne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu leur promettre pour obtenir tout cela ? Ton premier-né ?

- Simplement quelques plantes. Mais t'inquiète, je m'occupe de ça. Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir Krok'. Je repasserai une grosse demi-heure avant le dîner pour retirer les sorts, ça va ?

- Ok », soupira la jeune fille, déjà laissée de devoir poireauter ici.

Harold replaça le rideau le mieux qu'il put, et Mérida se retrouva seule. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait rien entendu d'autre que des bruits de pas, elle décida que finalement, ça n'était pas si mal, vu que sa solitude lui permettait de réfléchir un peu, chose quasi-impossible dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, sauf pour Hermione Granger, mais cette fille n'était probablement pas humaine.

Une fois confortablement installée, c'est-à-dire quand elle eut matelassé le mur de pierre, elle laissa son esprit dériver, tout en gardant une partie de son esprit concentrée sur l'oreille à rallonge.

Comme à chaque fois, elle en arriva à penser à ses visions. Elles avaient continué, et même augmenté. Elles n'étaient jamais très précises, parfois juste un mot qui résonnait dans sa tête, comme avec Lockhart le premier jour, parfois des images qui lui sautaient aux yeux. La seule constante, c'étaient son état d'esprit. Elle avait fini par déduire que les visions survenaient quand elle baillait aux corneilles. Quand son esprit cessé d'être concentré sur quelque chose de précis, ou dans les moments où elle sortait tout juste de cet état. Et elle avait beau essayer de se contrôler, elle était distraite de nature et avait vite tendance à se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage ou même d'une tâche sur le bois du bureau quand elle s'ennuyait. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent en cours. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de contrôler ça.

Au final, quand Harold se présenta, elle n'avait ni trouvé de solution, ni obtenu le mot de passe, personne n'ayant été voir le directeur. Il fallut à Mérida, relayée par Harold et Raiponce, deux jours de plus pour découvrir le sésame, « Souris Glacées ». Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quand ils allaient pouvoir s'introduire dans le bureau. Plus qu'à.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yera, le cycle. Raidhu, le chariot. Eiwaz, l'axe. Wunjo, l'harmonie. Une seconde fois Raidhu. Gébu, l'échange. Wunjo, encore. Et enfin Berkana, l'équilibre, au centre du pentacle runique(2).

Concentré, Harold inspecta une dernière fois les cinq pierres gravées qui serviraient d'ancrage au portail. Les runes du Livre des Étoiles étaient simples, mais la moindre erreur devenait vite une catastrophe, surtout quand Eiwaz était en jeu. C'était une rune de communication, mais qui pouvait aussi ouvrir des portes entre les mondes. Harold n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir débarquer des créatures difformes dans l'enclos de Krokmou à cause d'une bête erreur de traçage.

Il plaça les cinq pierres, en veillant bien à ce que les runes « Wunjo » forment l'extérieur du cercle, respira un bon coup, puis activa le cercle.

La zone crépita un peu, clignota comme d'une autre couleur brun-vert, puis toute la magie s'envola. Encore raté.

« - Et merde », soupira le jeune homme. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose. Il avait espéré y arriver avec les runes du Livre, mais ça refusait de fonctionner. Trois semaines de travail pour rien. Peut-être qu'avec des runes étrusques… Mais il ne connaissait absolument rien à ces runes, ça voulait dire qu'il était bon pour pelleter le fumier encore quelques semaines.

Se détourna du cercle runique raté, il eut la surprise de découvrir Krokmou qui fixait encore le Château d'un drôle d'air. Il était comme ça depuis qu'Harold était arrivé dans la clairière.

« - Eh bien mon grand, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Mais le dragon semblait l'ignore. Étrange de la part d'un animal toujours en manque d'affection.

« - Krokmou ? » demanda-t-il en posant sa main dans le cou de la créature. Créature qui tourna sa tête vers lui d'un coup, révélant des pupilles fendues, signe que le dragon avait peur ou était prêt à attaquer. Et connaissant l'animal, il était peu probable qu'il attaque celui qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Krok' ? Tu sens quelque chose ? »

Le dragon émit un cri guttural, puis recommença à fixer le Château, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose en sorte et l'agresse. Vraiment étrange.

Avisant l'heure, Harold ramassa ses affaires, puis prit la direction de la sortie.

« - Je dois y aller. Je reviens demain, normalement. Soit sage. » Mais le Furie n'adressa même pas un regard au jeune homme.

Sur le chemin de l'école, Harold pensa à la promesse qu'il s'était fait l'année passée, un peu avant Noël : il laisserait le dragon grandir, puis ramènerai sa tête à son père, pour montrer sa bravoure et être accepté par Beurk. L'idée avait semblée bonne il y a un an, nettement moins aujourd'hui. Que devait-il faire ? Garder le dragon ou suivre son plan ?

Soupirant, le Gallois remisa ses questions au fond de sa tête et repensa au plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Mérida. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor, et Dumbledore allait y assister, comme à chaque match. Mérida, Jack et Raiponce y étaient et avaient emmené un carnet magiquement relié à celui qu'Harold avait dans sa poche. Il suffisait d'écrire dans l'un pour que ce soit transmis à l'autre. Comme ça, le Poufsouffle pourrait savoir s'il avait encore le temps ou s'il devait absolument quitter le bureau. Parce que des matchs de Quidditch de cinq minutes, ça s'était déjà vu.

Consultant sa montre, il constata qu'il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant le début de match. Arrivant dans le couloir du bureau de Dumbledore, il se glissa dans l'alcôve qui avait servi de cachette à Mérida et attendit, au cas où le vieux sorcier ne se rende au stade qu'à la dernière minute.

Bien lui en pris, car moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la gargouille se déplaça pour laisser place au Directeur de Poudlard. D'un pas pressé, celui-ci prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch, passant devant la cachette d'Harold sans rien remarquer. Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes de pus, jusqu'à ce que son calepin émette une lueur.

« Dumbledore est là. »

« Ok », renvoya-t-il, avant de sortir de l'alcôve. Se plaçant devant la statue, il hésité quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que le sorcier n'avait pas bloqué le passage ou installé une alarme ? Rien, à vrai dire. Mais c'était peut-être là sa seule chance d'obtenir les plumes de phénix.

« - Souris Glacées. »

Avec soulagement, il vit le griffon s'écarter pour laisser apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon. D'un pas beaucoup plus assuré que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait monté, il grimpa les marches deux-à-deux, jusqu'à se retrouver face à une porte.

« - Merde, je l'avais oubliée celle-là ! Reste plus qu'à prier qu'il ne faut pas de mot de passe. »

Sortant sa baguette, il scanna rapidement la porte, pour découvrir…. Qu'il n'y avait aucun enchantement dessus, si ce n'est ceux de conservation du bois ! Mais quel sorte d'endroit était Poudlard si même des élèves de quatrième pouvaient infiltrer le bureau, sérieusement ?

Tournant la poignée, l'adolescent entra dans le bureau. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la fois où Dumbledore l'avait convoqué ici pour révéler à Jack qui l'avait rendu invisible. Toujours le même bureau gigantesque et ce fauteuil qui tenait plus du trône qu'autre chose. Les mêmes objets étranges émettant de la fumée ou des bruits bizarres, parfois les deux. Les mêmes murs couverts de livres. Et surtout, le même perchoir doré où trônait, endormi, un oiseau majestueux de la taille d'un cygne. Fumseck, le Phénix.

Harold n'avait jamais vraiment étudié les Phénix, il savait juste qu'ils représentaient la lumière et le feu. Il ne savait pas si tous avaient les couleurs rouges et or de Fumseck, mais ce dernier semblait réellement incarner l'essence du feu. Cela semblait presque sacrilège à Harold de prendre deux plumes à une créature si belle. Mais s'il voulait finir la potion, il n'avait pas le choix.

S'approchant de perchoir, il constata que Fumseck s'était réveillé et le fixait. Se sentant idiot, il hésita sur la marche à suivre, avant de se décider.

« - Euh,… Bonjour ?

_- Encore un qui pense que parler aux animaux sert à quelque chose… J'ai l'air de savoir te répondre, idiot ?_

- Eh, je vous entends, vous savez ! C'est malpoli de traiter les gens d'idiot, même quand on pense qu'ils ne nous entendent pas.

- _Un petit d'homme qui m'entend, c'est bien une première. Oh, mais je comprends…_

- Vous comprenez ?

- _Il n'y a pas que de l'homme en toi. Cela explique certaines choses. Mais passons, que viens-tu faire ici, enfants ? Mon partenaire n'est pas là, si c'est lui que tu cherches._

- Je ne le cherche pas lui, mais vous. Il… J'aurai besoin de deux de vos plumes.

- _Mes plumes ? Voilà bien longtemps qu'une telle demande ne m'a pas été faite. Au moins vingt ans. Et ils n'étaient pas aussi courtois. Mais tu as de la chance, c'est bientôt le moment pour moi de renaître, mes plumes ne sont donc plus trop résistante. Prends-en deux ici »_, répondit l'oiseau en levant une aile.

Précautionneusement, Harold saisit deux plumes et le tira. Celles-ci, comme l'avait prédit Fumseck, vinrent assez facilement.

« - Merci.

- _De rien. Je dois t'avouer que la conversation n'est pas une chose courante, dans le coin, si on exclut les monologues du vieux fou. Disons qu'en échange, tu me laisseras venir te voir de temps à autre pour parler._

- Eh bien… Pas de problèmes, je suppose.

- _Le marché est conclu. Mais… Quelqu'un vient ! Ce n'est pas Dumbledore, mais je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on te trouve ici. Cache-toi derrière ce rideau, évite juste de toucher à la bassine. »_

Harold ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, se glissant dans l'endroit désigné par le Phénix. Il remarqua le bassin, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la gargouille bouger, puis la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui détourna son attention.

« - « J'ai oublié, Minerva, mais allez donc le chercher ». C'est bien ce vieux timbré, ça, m'envoyer chercher ces documents qui, d'après lui, je devais ab-so-lu-ment avoir tout de suite, mais qu'il est incapable de prendre. Vieux fou. Bon, où les a-t-il mis ? Ah, les voilà ! Mais…. C'est ça commande chez Honeyduke ! Il se moque de moi ! Il va entendre parler du pays. »

Des pas rageur retentirent et la porte claqua. L'adolescent risqua un coup d'œil hors de sa cachette. Apparemment, le bureau était vide.

« - _Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, la minette. »_

Harold manqua de s'étouffer en comprenant que l'oiseau faisait référence au Professeur Mcgonagall, mais se reprit rapidement.

« - Merci de votre aide.

_- Mais de rien. N'oublie pas ta promesse. _

- Pas de soucis », répondit le Poufsouffle, tout en se disant qu'il commençait à avoir une paire de créatures magiques qui lui promettaient des rencontres futures.

Sortant du bureau, le bassin de pierre lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Cependant, s'il avait pris le temps de se pencher dessus, il aurait pu y entendre quelques mots :

« - **Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre…** »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) N'empêche, que ce soit avec le jus de citrouille ou le reste, Rowling était quand même vachement dans le cliché, en écrivant Harry Potter…

(2) Vous les aurez peut-être reconnues, ces runes sont celles de la série « Le livre des Etoiles », d'Erik, Lhomme. Bon, il s'est vachement inspiré du Futhark, mais il a eu la bonne idée de leur attribuer des pouvoirs, ce qui m'a évité du travail ^^ Pour vous donner une idée de à quoi ressemble le pentacle : Yera, Raidhu, Eiwaz, Raidhu et Gébu sont sur les pointes du pentacles. Les deux Wunjo sont en dessous du pentacle. Berkana est au centre du pentacle runique(2).

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, sachez que le titre est inspiré de la mythologie celte (et pas gauloise, merci ) ).

Samain est la fête celtique qui fermait la saison claire et ouvrait la saison sombre. Aujourd'hui, on peut en retrouver des traces dans la fête d'Halloween, notamment avec la date et le culte aux esprits.

Lug, lui, est le dieu de la lumière, associé à la fête de le Beltaine, la fête des grands feux, qui fermait la saison sombre et ouvrait la saison claire. Ici, il est évidemment relié à Fumseck.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus de ce que j'ai fait des sentiments de Marius pour Mérida, mais c'était prévu dès le moment où l'idée m'est venue. Et puis, Mérida, en couple ? Ca ne colle pas vraiment ^^.

Bon, vu quand je le fini et qu'il n'est pas corrigé, il reste sûrement pas mal de fautes. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

5786 mots


	35. Chapitre 28 : Frayeurs

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis (encore) à la bourre et qu'en plus je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles d'Aangelik…

Merci à Cheschire (pour son mp), Emmawh, Philou, Alamane-kun, Isis Nephtys, Shinrie, Patapich, Gayl, Paquerette-san et Dadanelle-la-lectrice pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Merci pour ta review ! Et pour le titre du chapitre, je fais des étude d'histoire, c'est logique que je connaisse ça ^^ Pour le tableau, on voit la suite ci-dessous. Merci pour la faute, je la corrigerai quand j'aurai le temps de relire tous cela correctement. La mise au point des sentiments de Jack, j'y penserai, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant. Pour le passage sur la Chambre des Secrets, tout le crédit va à JKR, c'est son idée (et puis, elle aime apparemment bien mettre des évènements importants à cette date ^^). Bonne lecture !

Patapich : Merci pour ton énoooooorme review ! Je suis content que le point de vue de Mérida sur le rituel t'ait plu, c'est probablement ma partie préféré de ce chapitre (avec Fumseck). Il y aura encore des ingrédients et du risque ci-dessous. Et oui, l'élève aux cheveux gras dont parle le miroir, c'est bien Rogue ^^ Tu avais bien anticipé. Mais franchement, Mérida en couple, c'est vraiment improbable pour le moment :p Pour le fait que Jack décrive Mérida comme dangereuse… Et bien, c'est Jack, et sa relation avec notre Gryffondor reste plutôt houleuse, même s'ils s'aiment bien, au fond ^^

Pour la seconde partie de la review, oui, c'est le chevalier du Catogan. Pour Cédric, n'oublie pas qu'il a deux ans de plus dans le livre. Ici, Raiponce doit être sa première copine, peut-être la deuxième. On peut comprendre qu'il soit gêné, le pauvre ^^ Pour Andréa, et bien, c'est une jeune fille romantique ^^ Il faut penser que l'on n'a jamais vu Mrs Piedodu que du point de vue d'Harry, il est peut-être très bien ce salon ^^ Et pour la galerie des monstres, désolé, ça sera pour une autre fois (elle me servait juste de prétexte pour que tout le monde arrive dans le couloir ^^).

Pour Krokmou, j'en reparlerai dans un chapitre futur. J'avoue avoir mal géré ce truc-là, parce que je suis passé à dix kilomètres de mon objectif ^^ Pour Harold, oui, il a un don (que l'on revoit ici) dont on apprendra plus à Noël, normalement. La Voix, elle, reviendra bientôt ^^ Elle est encore là, mais comme on ne voit que des bribes de la vie de Jack, on rate ses moments :p (et hop, pirouette ^^). Bonne lecture !

Paquerette-san : Merci pour ta review ! Pour Fumseck, j'adore définitivement faire parler les animaux ^^ On revoit le tableau ici plus bas, on parlera du don de Mérida plus tard, et la Voix finira par revenir, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Et les bêbêtes, c'est plus loin :p Merci pour ta compréhension et bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 28 : Frayeurs**

« - Bienvenus Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs à ce premier match de la saison qui opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard ! »

Un bruit assourdissant s'éleva du stade à cette annonce, chaque camp tentant de crier plus fort que celui adverse. Mérida elle-même, galvanisée par la foule, hurlait à s'en briser la voix.

« - Je vois que vous êtes motivés ! dit Lee Jordan, le commentateur. Accueillez comme il se doit les joueurs de GRYFFONDOR ! »

Sept joueurs parés de rouge et or surgirent des vestiaires, déclenchant des vivats de la part de leur maison. Ils firent un grand tour de terrain avant de se poser près de Mrs Bibine, l'arbitre.

« - Et maintenant, voici les SERPENTARDS, juchés sur les tout nouveaux Nimbus 2001 offerts par Lucius Malfoy. On ne se demande pas comment son rejeton a obtenu le poste d'attrapeur.

- Mr. Jordan ! contesta le Professeur Mcgonagall. Restez objectif, je vous prie.

- Je suis objectif ! Si je ne l'étais pas, j'aurai tout simplement traité ce gamin d'infâ…

- MR. JORDAN ! »

Pendant que le présentateur se faisait réprimander, l'équipe des verts et argents avait elle aussi fait le tour du terrain et s'était posée en face de ses adversaire. Faisant fi de la dispute entre Lee et le Professeur Mcgonagall qui continuait à résonner dans le stade, elle s'avança entre les deux équipes, en faisant avancer une malle en lévitation devant elle. Elle ouvrit cette dernière, libérant les cognards et le Vif. Attrapant le Souaffle, elle prit la parole.

« - Très bien. J'attends de vous du fair-play et un respect des règles exemplaire. A mon coup de sifflet… Trois, deux, un,… TRIIIIIIIII.

D'un geste vif, elle lança la balle en l'air, et le match commença.

Dans les gradins, Mérida sursauta quand Raiponce lui donna un coup de coude. Se tournant vers son amie, elle remarqua que celle-ci lui indiquait la loge des Professeurs, où siégeait maintenant Dumbledore, qui avait profité de l'agitation de début de match pour arriver discrètement.

Attrapant son calepin magique et une plume auto-encreuse, elle écrivit rapidement c'est quelques mots :

« Dumbledore est là »

Avec satisfaction, elle vit les mots disparaître, signe qu'Harold avait reçu le message. Ayant fait sa part du travail, elle rangea le carnet, tout en se faisant la remarque qu'elle allait devoir garder un œil sur le directeur. Il était bien capable de se barrer à la moitié de match.

Redirigeant son attention sur les joueurs, elle vit avec satisfaction que même si les Serpentards avaient de meilleurs balais, Gryffondor tenaient la distance. Les trois poursuiveuses et le gardien, avec l'aide des batteurs, parvenaient à maintenir le score à égalité. Tout se jouerait donc dans un duel d'attrapeurs.

Des attrapeurs qui, pour le moment, se contentaient de faire des cercles dans les airs, cherchant vainement le Vif d'Or. On voyait que c'était le premier match de Malfoy, car il calquait son attitude sur celle de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, faisant de larges cercles autour du terrain. Technique très efficace pour quelqu'un qui, comme Potter, n'avait pas peur des plongeons ou de prendre des risques, mais qui l'était beaucoup moins pour ceux comme le petit blond, qui préférait jouer la sûreté d'après les échos que Mérida avait eu des entrainements de Serpentard.

Le match continua normalement, c'est-à-dire qu'il compta pas moins de douze fautes et deux blessés légers, pendant encore une quarantaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que les choses prennent un tour inattendu.

« - Potter a un problème », souffla Raiponce.

Effectivement, le jeune lion était actuellement pourchassé par un cognard, qui semblait ne se focaliser que sur lui au lieu d'attaquer au hasard. Poussant son balai au maximum, l'adolescent enchaînait les vrilles et les loopings dans l'espoir d'échapper à la balle magique.

Les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient les batteurs de l'équipe, avaient bien tenté d'aider leur coéquipier, mais le cognard était tellement déchaîné qu'il était parvenu à briser la batte de Fred. Les deux frères s'étaient donc résignés à voler en cercle sous Harry, histoire de le rattraper le garçon si il tombait de son balai. Pendant ce temps, les poursuiveurs adverses profitaient de l'absence des batteurs et de l'attention détournée des Gryffondors pour enchaîner les buts, amenant le score à 130 – 80 pour Serpentard.

Mérida, comme la majorité de ses comparses, avait totalement oublié les points et restait concentrée sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, qui fonçait maintenant d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, toujours poursuivit par la balle noire. Elle retint son souffle quand Potter effectua une roulade impressionnante, envoyant le cognard s'écraser dans une tribune. Elle se crispa quand le jeune homme reçu la balle magique en plein sur le bras, qui dut apparemment se briser vu comme il pendant maintenant le long du torse de l'adolescent, qui continuait à zigzaguer.

Et pourtant,… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que ces zigzags n'étaient pas si anodins que ça. Harry Potter continuait à poursuivre le Vif d'Or !

Plus que le poursuivre, il l'attrapa ! Sautant presque de son balai, il se jeta sur la petite balle dorée, la cueillant au vol, avant d'atterrir brusquement sur le sable. Profitant du fait qu'il ne risquait plus de toucher son élève, Dumbledore fit jaillir un rayon blanc éclatant de sa baguette, faisant exploser le cognard fou.

Comme la majorité des Gryffondor, Mérida était descendue sur le terrain dès que le coup de sifflet final avait été donné. Affalé au sol, Potter était blanc comme un linge, se tenant son bras.

« - Harry, Harry, je peux prendre une photo ? S'il-te-plaît, Harry, piailla soudain un jeune garçon blond.

- Dégage Colin, grogna Harry.

- Laissez-moi passer, voyons. Allons, allons, laissez-moi passer », dit soudain une voix.

Gilderoy Lockhart venait d'apparaître. S'agenouillant près de l'attrapeur, elle saisit son bras sans la moindre délicatesse, tirant une légère plainte du blessé.

« - Le bras est cassé, énonça-t-il comme si il avait découvert le secret de la vie éternelle. Heureusement pour notre ami, je suis un très bon guérisseur.

- Professeur, intervint Hermione Granger, il vaudrait peut-être mieux l'emmener chez Mrs. Pomfresh.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, jeune fille. N'allons pas ennuyer notre brave infirmière alors que je suis tout aussi compétent. Bon, ne bouge pas Harry. »

Pointant sa baguette sur le bras blessé, il afficha un air très concentré et prononça :

« - Poena aufertur(1) »

Le bras de Potter, au lieu de reprendre un angle normal, se fit soudain flasque. Pas simplement détendu, mais réellement mou, comme un gant de latex remplis de sable.

« - Eh bien, dit Lockhart, gêné… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois. Au moins, il n'a plus mal !

- Plus mal ? Il n'a plus d'os du tout !

- Oui, euh, Miss Granger ? Veuillez emmener Mr. Potter à l'infirmerie, s'il-vous-plaît », se contenta de dire le Professeur, avant de disparaître à grandes enjambées.

Comme les autres élèves, Mérida quitta rapidement le terrain après cette scène, tout en plaignant Potter, qui allait sûrement devoir séjourner à l'infirmerie quelque temps après la bourde de Lockhart. Retournant au Château, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle n°27 où Harold devait attendre avec les plumes, si tout s'était bien passé. Effectivement, le jeune homme était là, installé dans le fauteuil.

« - Alors ?

- Nickel chrome », répondit le brun, en lui montrant de majestueuses plumes rouge et or.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se rendait à la Grande Salle, Jack se disait que cela allait être une bonne journée : il avait fini, avec plus ou moins de succès, tous ses devoirs. Marius aussi donc ils allaient pouvoir flâner à deux sans se préoccuper des cours toute la matinée. Et en plus, Harold avait réussi à avoir les plumes de Phénix, donc il allait pouvoir continuer la potion cette après-midi. Que du bonheur !

Malheureusement….

« - Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ! »

C'était là la phrase qui pouvait résumer toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient ce matin dans la Grande Salle. Apparemment, il y avait eu une nouvelle pétrification, et c'était un élève qui en avait été victime. Un jeune Gryffondor du nom de Colin Crivey, connu pour son obsession envers Harry Potter et son amour de la photographie.

Et justement, le nom d'Harry Potter faisait lui aussi partie des rumeurs. Déjà qu'on l'avait retrouvé face au corps de Miss Teigne, alors maintenant que le petit blond, connu pour harceler le Survivant et s'être fait remballer par ce dernier la veille, alors qu'il voulait prendre sa blessure en photo, avait été pétrifié à son tour, autant dire que certains n'hésitaient pas à désigner Potter comme étant l'Héritier de Serpentard. Surtout que Crivey avait été découvert dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, où séjournait le joueur de Quidditch.

Cette histoire perturba Jack au point qu'il demanda aux trois autres membres du Projet A de reporter la potion de quelques jours. Cette phase se faisait avec des ingrédients trop précieux pour risquer de les gâcher à cause d'un esprit ailleurs. Aucun de ses camarades n'émit d'objections, car eux aussi étaient un peu chamboulés. Ce qui était compréhensible.

Après tout, Poudlard était censé être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Bon, évidemment, il y avait la Forêt Interdite, Peeves, le cerbère du couloir interdit, des accidents d'animaux domestiques comme des chats pétrifiés,… Mais on restait en sécurité tant que l'on respectait les règles.

Seulement voilà : Colin Crivey les avait respectées, les règles. Certes, il était dans le couloir mais avait, selon la rumeur, encore du temps avant le couvre-feu. Et il avait été pétrifié.

Et il n'y avait pas que Jack qui était perturbé par cet évènement. De nombreux élèves commençaient à craindre pour leur propre sécurité et certains avaient vu là le bon filon. Un véritable marché noir d'amulettes, plantes protectrices et sortilèges anti-pétrification s'était développé, profitant du climat de peur qui commençait à s'installer.

Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des élèves se balader avec des dizaines de colifichets probablement aussi efficace pour repousser les monstres que les boules de cristal de Trelawney pour lire l'avenir, des plantes toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres, avec une mention spéciale pour l'espèce d'oignon malodorant qu'avait dégotté Neville Londubat, ou encore en train de marmonner des incantations supposées tenir tout danger à l'écart.

Même au sein de la maison Serpentard, cette pratique avait cours. Mais il n'était pas dit que Jack allait laisser des membres de sa maison se faire arnaquer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Tim ? demanda-t-il au Serpentard de première année.

- Je… C'est Travers qui m'a vendu ça. Il dit que ça repousse les monstres.

- Et pourquoi tu as acheté ça ? Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est probablement la première racine que Travers a trouvé en allant à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Mais alors, je dois faire quoi ? Tu sais, je suis un sang-de-bourbe, alors…

- N'utilise pas ce mot, Tim. C'est une insulte, alors évites de te décrire avec.

- C'est comme ça que Draco m'appelle… »

Jack sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Malfoy… Il avait profité de l'ignorance des premières années pour provoquer leur « chef », ce qui faisait de lui le Prince des premières et des deuxièmes. Mais contrairement à Jack, qui n'appréciait pas trop de se coltiner une suite, dont il avait heureusement su se débarrasser, mais qui prenait quand même le temps de s'intéresser aux problèmes de ses « ouailles », comme les appelait Marius, le blond ne prenait que ce qu'il voulait et délaissait le reste. C'était par exemple Jack qui avait dû expliquer aux premières que non, Tim n'avait pas une tare parce qu'il était né-moldu et que les Serpentards ne devaient pas obligatoirement dénigrer ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. Et voilà qu'en plus, Malfoy s'amenait en éructant des « sang-de-bourbe » à tout va, réduisant son travail à néant.

« - Jack ? Je le dirais plus, si tu n'aimes pas ça…

- Quoi ? demanda l'adolescent, avant de se rendre compte que Tim prenait probablement son air coléreux pour lui. Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, j'aimerai quand même mieux que tu n'utilises pas ce mot. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit.

- Le sang n'a pas d'importance. La puissance ne fait pas tout.

- Mais ce qu'on en fait dit ce que l'on est », termina Jack, récitant cette vieille phrase que sa mère lui avait apprise.

Souriant, Jack ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon, qui lui rappelait énormément Veilleuse, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque et d'en tirer un vieux livre.

« - Allez, viens », dit-il en tapotant le canapé à côté de lui. Tim ne se fit pas prier et s'assit rapidement.

Délicatement, Jack ouvrit le livre nommé « Légendes de Serpentard ». C'était probablement le livre le plus complet et le plus fiable que l'on pouvait trouver à propos du fondateur. Il relatait sa vie, avec le plus d'objectivité possible. Il était malheureusement devenu assez difficile à trouver, car il ne collait pas à la vision « méchant mage noir » qu'avait la plupart des sorciers de Salazar Serpentard. L'exemplaire de la salle commune était probablement un des derniers.

« - Bon, regardons un peu ce que dit le livre à propos de ce fameux monstre. »

Feuilletant le livre, Jack finit par trouver la page parlant de la Chambre des Secrets.

_« De toutes les légendes entourant Serpentard, celle de la Chambre des Secrets est probablement celle qui a fait couler le plus d'encre._

_Censée être cachée dans le célèbre Château de Poudlard, elle contiendrait un monstre capable de débarrasser Serpentard de ses ennemis. De nombreux directeurs de l'école de magie ont tenté de découvrir son emplacement, sans succès. _

_D'après la légende, seul l'héritier de Serpentard serait capable de la trouver et de l'ouvrir, réveillant la bête pour protéger le Château ou, selon d'autres versions, chasser les né-moldus. Il semblerait cependant que ces versions ne soient apparues que des siècles plus tard, bien qu'aujourd'hui elles aient pris le pas sur la version originelle dans les esprits. (2) »_

« - Tu vois ? Protéger le Château, voilà ce que devrait faire le monstre de Serpentard. Alors à mon avis, c'est bien plus un élève qui s'amuse au détriment des autres qu'un véritable monstre qui rôde dans les couloirs.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je le promets. Maintenant, jette-moi cette racine avant que l'on ne découvre qu'elle est vénéneuse. »

Tim ne se fit pas prier et abandonner le végétal, avant de retourner dans son dortoir, sûrement pour répandre la bonne nouvelle.

De son côté, Jack resta dans le canapé, les yeux fermé. Il espérait de tout son cœur avoir raison. Parce que si le monstre existait vraiment et que Tim se faisait blesser par manque de prudence, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se le pardonner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis dans la clairière de Krokmou, la tête du dragon sur ses genoux, Harold respirait profondément, les yeux fermés. C'était une des techniques de méditation qu'il avait découvert en cherchant avec Raiponce laquelle serait la plus adaptée à la transformation animagus. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas si ça servirait à quoi que ce soit visant à rentrer en contact avec son animal totem, mais ça l'aidait à se calmer.

Et du calme, il allait en avoir besoin, vu ce qui était prévu aujourd'hui.

« - Ah, tu es déjà là ! dit soudain une voix bien connue.

- On avait rendez-vous il y a plus de vingt minutes, Mérida.

- Oh, ça va, le nombre de fois où tu me fais poireauter parce que tu étais plongé dans un livre. Bon, passons, tu as la liste de sort ? »

Sans un mot, le Gallois dégagea la tête du reptile de ses genoux et sortit un parchemin où étaient écrits différents enchantement, comme celui de discrétion, de camoufle-odeur ou encore le sortilège du Gecko.

La rousse attrapa la feuille, lut les sorts, puis se mit à les lancer un par un. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle fouilla dans la poche de son pull, qu'Harold avait coloré pour l'occasion en marron, histoire de passer inaperçu dans les bois, et en sortit une fiole qu'elle tendit à son comparse.

« - Cadeau de Jack.

- C'est la potion de vision d'aigle dont il m'avait parlé ?

- Non, il n'a pas su la faire. J'ai pas retenu le nom de celle-ci, mais apparemment elle va nous permettre de voir dans l'obscurité, du moment qu'il y a un minimum de lumière. Mais il m'a dit qu'elle ne durait qu'une heure, alors il ne faut la boire que quand on en a vraiment besoin.

- Espérons qu'elle ne nous lâche pas en plein milieu de la fosse, alors.

- Ça va aller, tu verras. Bon, on se met en route ? »

Harold soupira et se leva, avec l'impression d'avoir des pieds en plombs. Puis, emboitant le pas de Mérida, il prit la direction du Nid des Araignées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis montèrent dans les arbres, aidés du sortilège du Gecko qui rendait leurs doigts adhésifs. Les végétaux étant devenus très serrés, il était devenu possible de voyager de branche en branche facilement. De plus, le feuillage dense diminuait fortement les chances de croiser les acromentules, car si leur taille les rendait beaucoup plus dangereuses, elles étaient aussi beaucoup moins agiles que leurs consœurs de taille normale, ce qui faisait qu'elles préféraient chasser au sol.

L'épaisseur de la canopée obligea les deux amis à boire leur potion. Voyant maintenant comme un plein jour, Harold repéra que le Nid n'était plus très loin, car les toiles se faisait de plus en plus nombreuses. C'était pour une de ces toiles qu'ils étaient là, car ils en avaient besoin pour la potion. Malheureusement, celles qui étaient là étaient bien trop abîmées pour être utilisables. Ils allaient devoir s'approcher un peu plus.

À côté de lui, Mérida lui fit comprendre silencieusement qu'ils feraient mieux de se séparer, histoire de récolter le plus possible de toile. Hochant la tête pour montrer son accord, Harold tapota sa baguette, histoire de lui dire d'être prudente, puis partit de son côté.

Continuant son chemin, le garçon se fit de plus en plus précautionneux, car les araignées géantes commençaient à être très nombreuses. Il venait de repérer une belle toile, quand il eut l'impression qu'une aiguille chauffée à blanc lui transperçait le cerveau.

« Peur »

« Danger »

« Fuir »

Des images, des pensées qui ne lui appartenaient pas se mettaient à tourner dans sa tête, traduisant toute la même sensation : Quelqu'un était terrifié. Mais qui ?

« - La bonne question est plutôt « Par quoi ? », intervint une voix à côté de l'oreille d'Harold, qui manqua de dégringoler en bas de l'arbre. Mais tu n'as jamais été bon pour te poser les bonnes questions. Reste à voir si tu trouves les bonnes réponses aux mauvaises.

- Le Chat ?

- Ton sens de la déduction est décidemment très affûté, même si tu ne réponds pas à la question.

- Êtes-vous fou d'apparaître ainsi ? J'ai failli tomber au milieu de ces bestioles !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- J'aurais pu.

- Là n'est pas ma question. Alors, de quoi ont-elles peur, ces charmantes acromentules ?

- Ce sont d'elles que viennent ces sentiments ?

- De qui d'autre ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut faire peur à des horreurs pareilles ?

- Qu'est-ce qui peut faire peur à l'horreur ? La question est intéressante, nous pourrions en discuter longtemps…

- J'ai un souvenir assez perturbant de notre dernière discussion, le Chat.

- … Mais la réponse de notre cas précis peut facilement être trouvée. Il te suffit d'écouter ce qui se passe dans leur tête.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est incompréhensible !

- Tu ne gères pas ton don. Canalises, de char d'assaut devient anguille.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi clair que la dernière fois.

- Vraiment ? Je fais des efforts, pourtant… Moi qui pensais arriver à t'embrouiller, voilà que tu enlèves tout le côté amusant de jeu. Mais mon conseil reste bon : canalise. »

« Canalise », il en avait de bonne ce vieux matou mité.

« - Mon pelage ne comporte aucune mite, je te rassure. »

Mité et télépathe. Bref. Harold essaya de faire comme il pouvait, appliquant les faibles bases de magie de l'esprit qu'il possédait. Tentant de toucher l'esprit d'une araignée, il allait abandonner quand…

« Peur »

Oui, mais peur de quoi ?

Des images et sensations affluèrent. Le froid. Le gout de la peur dans la chair des victimes. Des morts sans blessures. Recueillir les plus faibles en fuite.

« - Elles… Elles ont peur d'un autre animal. Qui peut apparemment les tuer sans infliger de blessures. Et toutes les araignées ont peur.

- On avance. Ou peut-être recule-t-on, va savoir.

- Merci.

- Au fait, ce que tu cherches est là », répondit simplement le Chat en pointant de sa queue panachée une toile qui semblait parfaitement propre.

Harold se dépêcha de récupérer la soie, avant de se tourner vers le Chat.

« - Pourquoi étiez-vous là ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ici ou ailleurs… C'était sur mon chemin. Et le tien apparemment. »

Et le Chat disparut.

Soufflant de dépit, Harold fit demi-tour. Arrivant à l'arbre où il s'était séparé de Mérida, il remarqua que cette dernière était déjà là, avec elle aussi une belle quantité de soie d'acromentule.

« - Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'elles t'avaient bouffée.

- Moi ? Elles ne sauraient pas quoi faire de tous ces muscles ! »

Mérida retint un de ses bruyants éclats de rire, car le Nid n'était pas très loin, puis se remit en route, histoire de sortir des « Bois Perdus » avant que la potion de Jack ne fasse plus effet.

Derrière elle, Harold était pensif. Le Chat avait su ce qu'il devait faire pour mieux percevoir les pensées des araignées. Comment ? L'adolescent avait un peu de mal à croire que l'animal connaissait d'autres personnes avec son don. Peut-être sa propre télépathie s'approchait-elle de la capacité du Gallois ? Et il était encore revenu avec cette histoire de chemin…

Tout aussi perturbé que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec la créature magique, le Poufsouffle se fit la promesse d'extorquer ses secrets à l'animal lors de leur prochaine rencontre. En attendant, il sentait une nouvelle migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Maudite bestiole.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise dans la salle n°27, Raiponce réflechissait. À la base, elle n'était pas venue ici pour ça, mais simplement pour se préparer à son aise pour son rendez-vous avec Cédric. Le premier, lors de la sortie de novembre, c'était plutôt bien passée même si le Poufsouffle avait été plutôt timide. Il s'était peu à peu détendu au fil de l'après-midi et la journée s'était finie d'une manière agréable, autour d'une bièraubeurre au Trois Balais, un moment que Raiponce avait bien plus apprécié que le début d'après-midi chez Mrs. Piedodu, où elle avait passé son temps à envoyer des regards désespéré à Jack, au milieu de cet excès de rose et de sucre. Elle aimait le rose, mais il y avait des limites.

Cédric et elle avaient continué à se tourner autour durant tout le mois et finalement, deux jours plus tôt, il l'avait embrassée et avait demandé si elle voulait bien l'accompagner à la sortie du six décembre, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui.

Et apparemment, c'était la saison, car toutes ses camarades de dortoir étaient elles aussi invitées par différents garçons, autant dire que ça gloussait sec dans la chambre. C'était principalement pour ça que Raiponce s'était rapidement éclipsée. Mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre Marietta une de ses camarades, confier à Cho qu'elle pensait bien être amoureuse de Cormac McLaggen.

Cela avait amené Raiponce à se poser la question. Était-elle amoureuse de Cédric ? En y réfléchissant, elle ne ressentait pas ces « papillons » dont parlaient les autres filles, pas plus qu'elle ne se sentait « toute chose » quand Cédric lui adressait la parole. Au contraire, elle se sentait pleine d'énergie, comme d'habitude.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle accepté les rendez-vous ? Mentalement, elle se mit à lister ce qu'elle appréciait chez le Poufsouffle : il était gentil, doux, amusant, elle se sentait bien avec lui, il était aussi mois…. Usant, dirons-nous, que ne pouvaient l'être Mérida ou Jack. En fait, il ressemblait un peu à Harold. Mais elle était quasi-sûre de ne pas être amoureuse du Haddock. Elle avait simplement une envie constante de le protéger, même si elle savait maintenant qu'il était parfaitement capable tout seul, vu ce qu'il avait fait à Jack en deuxième année.

Retournant le problème dans tous les sens, elle finit par arriver à la conclusion que Cédric était plus qu'un simple ami, mais peut-être pas l'homme de sa vie. Et d'une manière purement pragmatique qui aurait probablement fait hurler d'horreur un auteur de romans Harlequin, elle décida de ne pas réfléchir plus loin et de profiter de la relation qu'elle construisait avec le Poufsouffle. Si ça marchait, tant mieux, sinon,… Eh bien, il y avait d'autres poissons dans la mer, elle attendrait de pêcher le bon.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la potion de chamanisme qui reposait tranquillement dans son coin. Quand Harold avait récupéré les plumes de Phénix, Jack avait continué à la préparer, ajoutant différents ingrédients, comme de la sauge ou des graines de tentacula vénéneuse, pour finalement ajouter les plumes de Phénix.

Deux semaines après, il avait pu retirer les plumes et passer à la dernière étape consistant à ajouter la menthe, puis la soie d'acromentule. Celle-ci flottait toujours dans le chaudron, se dissolvant lentement dans le liquide qui, pour le moment, arborait une couleur noir goudron pour engageante. Si tous se passait bien, d'ici deux semaines la soie aurait disparue et la potion aurait pris une teinte gris perle.

La potion amena la jeune fille à penser à Jack. Une semaine plus tôt, elle avait enfin pu lui montrer le couloir encombré qu'elle avait découvert le jour d'Halloween. Et sa réaction avait été plutôt intéressante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Raiponce, va moins vite, tu vas m'arracher le bras ! geignit Jack.

- Dépêche-toi !

- Mais enfin, ce couloir ne va pas disparaître.

- Si, justement, il pourrait. Alors grouille. »

Arrivée devant le tableau de la Dame aux Vouivres, elle prononça « Tremaine (3) », puis s'engagea dans le passage ainsi révélé, Jack toujours à sa suite.

D'un pas connaisseur, elle remonta le couloir qu'elle avait fini par appeler « le couloir fourre-tout », ne prêtant pas attention ni aux bravades du Chevalier de Catogan ni à Simone l'armure pleureuse. Rapidement, elle arriva devant le paysage enneigé qui lui était maintenant familier.

« - Jack ? Vous êtes là ?

- Euh, oui, vu que tu m'as trainé ici de force. Et pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

- Pas toi idiot. Le Jack du tableau.

- Le Jack du…

- Raiponce ! Je suis content de vous voir ! J'étais parti ennuyer un peu le baron Tepes, mais j'ai dû m'en aller quand il m'a menacé de me vider de mon sang. Pas pour rien qu'on l'a confiné à son tableau, celui-là !

- Je suis contente de vous voir, moi aussi. J'ai amené la personne du je vous avais parlé », répondit-elle en mettant Jack face au tableau.

Jack qui était bouche-bée depuis l'apparition de l'être de peinture. Ce dernier lui ressemblait trait pour trait, le même visage, les même cheveux blancs, les mêmes yeux bleus. Le personne du tableau semblait être un peu plus vieux, mais c'était bien la seule différence.

« - Voilà donc mon fameux descendant ? Du moins, un membre du clan Frost, selon Miss Raiponce. Je suppose que tu as deviné qui j'étais ?

- …

- Serais-tu muet ? Déjà que je ne vois pas grand monde, mais si les rares qui viennent son muet, ça ne m'avance pas des masses.

- Non je… Enfin, oui, je sais parler. Mais…. Vous êtes Jack Frost ? LE Jack Frost ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, oui. Ce qui remonte à trente ans, quand c'était un tableau et non une armure qui siégeait sur le mur en face.

- Personne de m'aiiiiiiime, sanglota ladite armure.

- Mais non, Simone, on t'aime, tu le sais. Je disais ? Ah, oui, donc j'en avais profité pour regarder mon tableau de l'extérieur, ainsi que ma plaque de présentation. « Jack Frost », par W. Joyce.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Poudlard ? Et enfermé dans ce vieux couloir avec des trucs rouillé et des tableaux suceurs de sang ?

- Je ne suis pas rouillée, ce n'est pas vrai, sanglota Simone.

- Simone, tais-toi un peu, tu vas finir par les faire fuir. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Eh bien, un de mes descendant, il y a un bout de temps maintenant, en a eu marre de moi, soi-disant que j'étais « trop dissipé » et que je « ne montrais pas le bon exemple aux enfants du Can ». C'était surtout qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que je raconte aux gamins qu'il avait fait dans son lit jusqu'à quatorze, le vieil idiot. Bref, on m'a amené ici, j'ai réussi à me mettre ces vieux barbons de « toiles de maîîîîîîîître » sur le dos et donc, on m'a bloqué ici.

- Je vois. Et… »

Discrètement, Raiponce s'éclipsa. Jack finirait bien par retrouver le chemin tout seul quand il aurait fini. Autant le laisser profiter de son ancêtre (4).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au final, Jack s'était perdu et n'était rentré dans sa salle commune qu'aux alentours de minuit, après s'être fait attrapé par Snape. Mais bon, l'important, c'était qu'il avait rencontré son ancêtre, non ?

Remarquant l'heure, Raiponce se relava, lissa les plis de sa robe, puis s'en alla à son rendez-vous. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle repéra Cédric, qui avançait à grande enjambées vers elle. Il lui sourit timidement, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, comme si il avait peur de la casser. Roue de gêne, il balbutia quelques instants, avant de réussir à parler.

« - J'ai… J'ai réservé une table chez Mrs. Piedodu. J'ai vu que tu avais bien aimé la fois passée, donc… »

Mrs. Piedodu. Elle aurait peut-être dû refuser, finalement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) « Douleur, disparaît »

(2) Bon, les puristes de JKR (s'il y en a ici) vont sûrement hurler au meurtre en lisant cette version remixée de l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets, mais je ne pouvais pas garder ce gros cliché « Serpentard méchant pas beau, Gryffondor grand héros » alors qu'un personnage principal et deux persos secondaires sont des Serpentards.

(3) C'est le nom de la belle-mère de Cendrillon. Je suis nul pour les mots de passe ^^

(4) Le couloir fourre-tout, Jack le tableau et Simone l'armure pleureuse sont la propriété d'**Emmawh.** Ils apparaissent dans l'OS n°2 de « One Hijack Summer », que je vous conseille sans hésiter. Vous avez compris ? Foncez ! (je ne l'ai pas crédité au chapitre précédent pour éviter le spoil, j'espère que vous comprendrez ^^)

Autant vous le dire tout de suite : je ne suis pas content de ce chapitre. J'ai même failli ne pas le publier aujourd'hui, pour tout dire. Mais bon, l'heure, c'est l'heure ! Et puis, si je me met à repousser les sorties parce que je trouve des défauts, autant mettre la fic en pose ^^

On a aussi vu le grand retour du Chat ! Il n'était absolument pas prévu mais c'est, avec Marius, le personnage que je maîtrise le moins : il apparaît quand il veut, moi je subis :p

Si je ne me trompe pas, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier de l'année 1992. Suivra un petit bonus, puis le chapitre centré sur Noël durant les fêtes.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, on devrait probablement avoir les prompts de la Hijack Week de décembre sur ce site aujourd'hui : hijack-week . tumblr

Perso, je ne sais pas encore si j'y participe, faut voir les thèmes et comment se goupille mon mois de décembre. Si je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout faire, je m'essayerai peut-être à un ou deux os : )

5080 mots


	36. Chapitre 29 : Dons secrets

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis (encore) à la bourre et qu'en plus je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles d'Aangelik…

Merci à Philou, Cheschire et Paquerette-san pour leur review !

Un merci tout particulier à Emmawh, qui me soutient toujours, même quand j'ai des petitcs coups de mou, quand je bloque, ou quand je l'ennuie en parlant toujours de ma fic ^^

Philou : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, le retour des matchs de quidditch. Et je ne pouvais définitivement pas passer au-dessus de celui—là, vu que c'est un peu un moment-clef du tome original ^^ Oui, mes persos deviennent maturent, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix : Raiponce a dû s'occuper d'elle-même toute seule, Hiccup a Krokmou et Jack s'est retrouvé propulsé Prince des troisième ^^ Pour Mérida, elle est peut-être un peu plus « enfant » pour le moment, mais ça va changer :p Jack le Tableau (et Simone !) reviendront, avec la permission d'Emmawh (ainsi qu'une petite contrainte, mais qui me plaît bien ^^). Pour la potion, elle se finit dans ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est qu'une étape, le chemin est loin d'être fini. Bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 29 : Dons secrets**

_« Jeudi 17 décembre, première séance du Club de Duel de Poudlard._

_Venez apprendre à vous défendre ! »_

_« Organisé et animé par le Professeur Lockhart, _

_avec l'aide de son assistant. »_

Telle était l'affiche qui trônait depuis une semaine dans toutes les Salles Communes. Et autant dire qu'elle avait provoqué un certains émois, tant pour son propos, certains se voyant déjà comme les nouveaux Filius Flitwick, brandissant la coupe du Championnat de duel européen, que pour ses protagonistes, d'autres ayant hâte de voir le Professeur Lockhart démontrer ses capacités en la matière. Pas tous pour les mêmes raisons, cependant.

« - Apparemment, c'est Snape, l'assistant de Lockhart. Ce prof de seconde zone va se prendre une belle dérouillé, parce que c'est pas un tendre.

- Oh allez Jack, le Professeur Lockhart est connu pour ses exploits face à des créatures de l'ombre bien plus terribles qu'un simple professeur de potion.

- Raiponce, je vais finir par croire qu'Harold à raison quand il dit que ce sont tes hormones qui parlent quand cet abruti déboule dans la conversation, répliqua Jack tout en faisant fi du regard assassin du Gallois, qui venait de se prendre un coup de coude vicieux de la Serdaigle. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu penses que ce type a le moindre don en défense après avoir assisté à son cours pendant quatre mois ?

- Il… Il n'est peut-être simplement pas un bon professeur. Mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira ce soir. Pas vrai, Mérida ? Mérida ? »

Mérida était perdue dans ses penses, loin des considérations de ses trois amis. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour parler de l'avenir du Projet, de ce qui allait se faire une fois les vacances finies, mais elle devait bien avouer être incapable de dire de quoi ils avaient précisément parlé ces trente dernières minutes.

La cause de cette distraction était ses visions. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles s'étaient calmées, mais c'était pour mieux revenir en force. D'une tous les quatre ou cinq jours, la jeune fille était passée à un rythme de deux à trois visions par jours, en moyenne. Des images, de petits films, parfois des mots voire des sons. Des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et plus elle essayait de comprendre, plus cela devenait flou.

Elle avait bien tenté de trouver quelque chose à la Bibliothèque, mais Mrs. Pince l'avait jetée dehors quand elle s'était avérée incapable d'expliquer pourquoi elle se trouvait là, à fouiner si près de la Réserve. Elle était tentée d'y retourner avec Harold, qui semblait, pour une raison obscure aux yeux de la rousse, bien s'entendre avec la harpie qui servait de bibliothécaire au Château, mais cela voulait dire expliquer la situation à son ami. Et malgré toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à dire à ce dernier qu'elle était potentiellement folle.

Et puis…

« - Mérida ? Mérida !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu penses que Lockhart va gagner face à Rogue, ce soir ?

- Certainement. Je… Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Je vous vois ce soir. »

Elle la rousse partit, traversant le couloir en de grandes enjambées.

« - Elle est bizarre, c'est temps-ci, vous trouvez pas ? lança Jack. »

D'un même geste, les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Mérida était _bizarre_. Ce mot s'appliquait à Harold et son dragon. A Raiponce, ses plans tordus et son caméléon psychopathe. A Jack et ses changements d'humeur radicaux. Mais pas à Mérida. Si elle devenait bizarre, alors quelque chose clochait.

Plus loin, Mérida se faisait la même réflexion. Elle agissait bizarrement, et si elle ne se maîtrisait pas, son secret serait vite éventé. Et elle refusait de se transformer en bête curieuse ou en animal de laboratoire à cause de ces foutues visions.

Profitant de sa journée pour se calmer et retrouver une attitude plus normale, Mérida se présenta dans la Grande Salle enjouée, de quoi rassurer ses amis. Elle soupa rapidement, car la Grande Salle devait être vidée pour 19h45, le Club de Duel se tenant à 20h00 tapantes.

À l'heure dite, les trois quart de l'école se présentèrent pour assister au cours de duel. Les tables avaient été retirées et une énorme estrade se dressait au milieu de la salle. Avec un peu de difficulté et une bonne dose de brutalité, Mérida parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses amis, qui avaient réussi à obtenir une bonne place.

« - Te voilà ! s'exclama Raiponce. Tu as failli manquer le début. Tu vas mieux ?

- Mieux ? J'ai été bien toute la journée, alors pourquoi j'irais mieux ? » répondit la Gryffondor avec un sourire.

La blonde ne parut pas être convaincue, mais l'arrivé du Professeur Lockhart sur la piste détourna son attention.

« - Bonsoir Poudlard ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? »

Un brouhaha incompréhensible éclata en réponse, mais l'enseignant parut s'en satisfaire.

« - Bien. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Club de Duel. Le Professeur Snape et moi-même allons vous apprendre à vous défendre dans les règles de l'art. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre professeur de potion vous sera rendu en l'état, je ferais attention. »

Snape, le visage aussi froid qu'à l'habitude, ne parut pas gouté à la plaisanterie, se contentant de fixer Lockhart d'un regard effrayant.

« - Pour commencer, nous allons tout deux vous montrer ce qu'est un duel. N'ayez pas peur, l'estrade est protégée pour empêcher les sorts de vous atteindre, peu importe leur puissance. Et évidemment, ni le Professeur Snape ni moi n'allons essayer de blesser notre adversaire, le but d'un duel étant de désarmer l'adversaire. Severus, c'est quand vous voulez. »

Snape hocha sèchement de la tête, puis se plaça au milieu de l'estrade, dos à son adverse. Les deux hommes firent dix pas, se retournèrent et…

« - Ab Neg.. commença Lockhart.

- Expelliarmus ! »

Le Professeur de Défense s'envola sur au moins quatre ou cinq mètres, atterrissant brutalement sur le dos alors que sa baguette finissait dans la main de son adversaire.

« - Oui, très bonne idée de leur montrer ce sortilège, Severus, dit Lockhart en se relevant tant bien que mal. Évidemment, j'aurai pu vous arrêter et vous désarmer à n'importe quel moment, mais je trouvais l'exemple intéressant. »

Toujours de glace, Snape ne répondit rien, rengainant sa baguette et jetant la sienne à son adversaire.

« - Bien. Je pense que le mieux est de former des duos. Mettez-vous par deux et essayez de désarmer votre adversaire. »

Jack se mit avec Andréa et Raiponce avec Marius, ce qui fit que Mérida se retrouva à se battre contre Harold. En gros, elle allait devoir y aller en force sans laisser au Gallois le temps de lancer un de ses sortilèges sorti du Moyen-Âge.

« - Prêt ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

- Quand tu veux. »

Ils se mirent dos-à-dos, avant de s'écarter de cinq pas, la Salle n'étant pas assez grande pour la distance réglementaire. Rapidement, Mérida se décida à utiliser le jambencoton, un sort qu'elle maîtrisait bien. Dans trois, deux,…

« - Locomotor Wibby ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lançant son sort avec un maximum de puissance.

Le trait violet toucha son adversaire en pleine poitrine. Harold tituba… Et se redressa aussitôt. Profitant de la surprise de Mérida, il lança son propre sort.

« - Formicae ! »

Le maléfice toucha le bras de Mérida, qui se retrouva engourdit de l'épaule jusqu'au doigt. Serrant sa baguette pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper, la jeune fille réalisa son erreur : elle n'avait pas visé. Harold avait touché la zone qui permettrait au sort d'être le plus efficace avec un minimum de puissance, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que renforcer son sort en espérant que ça serait suffisant. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois.

Retrouvant cette énergie qui l'avait avait peu quittée ces derniers temps, la rousse se remit à lancer des sorts. Le duel abordait sa septième minute quand…

« - Stop… STOP ! » cria Lockhart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Concentrée, Raiponce envoya un énième sort à Marius. Son adversaire était décidemment très doué : non seulement il envoyait de bons sorts, mais il arrivait en plus à esquiver les siens, au contraire de la jeune fille, qui était gênée par sa lourde tresse.

Son sortilège était prêt à partir quand…

« - Stop… STOP ! »

Le Professeur Lockhart venait de crier du haut de l'estrade.

« - Je… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux vous montrer un exemple. Messieurs Potter et Londubat, peut-être ?

- Londubat est une catastrophe ambulante, intervint Snape. Potter finira à l'infirmerie dans une boite d'allumette, si on les laisse faire. Je propose plutôt d'opposer Mr. Potter à Mr. Malfoy.

- Excellente idée, Severus. Allons allons, Messieurs, montez sur l'estrade. »

Raiponce regarda les deux deuxièmes années se présenter, chacun coaché par un professeur. Et au vu du sourire qu'arboraient Snape et Malfoy, Potter avait intérêt à rester sur ses gardes.

Les deux adolescents se mirent au centre, se saluèrent, avant de reculer de dix pas.

« - A mon signal. Commencez ! »

Les traits de lumières jaillirent des baguettes. Bien sûr, c'étaient de sorts assez simples, comme des rictusempra ou des locomotor mortis, mais on devait reconnaitre aux duellistes un certains talents pour bouger.

Le duel semblait partir pour s'éterniser, même si Potter avant les jambes qui gigotait dans tous les sens à cause d'un maléfice et que Malfoy riait aux éclats à cause d'un autre, quand ce dernier jeta un sortilège assez étonnant.

« - Serpensortia. »

Un long ruban noir surgit de la baguette du blond. Un ruban qui, dès qu'il toucha le sol, se transforma en un magnifique serpent. Magnifique, mais résolument agressif. La bestiole se mit à ramper vers un Harry Potter pétrifié. Conscient que a farce devenait un peu dangereuse, Snape s'avança, baguette brandie.

« - Laissez, Severus, je m'en occupe. Expulso ! »

Un trait jaune sortit de la baguette de Lockhart, heurta le serpent et l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Encore plus furieux, le reptile ouvrit sa collerette et dévoila ses crochets, se dirigeant vers un Poufsouffle. À ses côtés, Raiponce sentit Harold se tendre. Peut-être connaissait-il l'adolescent cible du serpent ?

La situation paraissait ne pas pouvoir être pire. Paraissait.

« - _Achasss. Achass sissha._ »

Harry Potter s'était avancé, prononçant ces étranges mots qui semblaient réellement déplacés dans une bouche humaine. Fasciné, le reptile observa Potter, se détournant du Poufsouffle.

« - _Achass sissha. »_

D'un geste vif de la baguette, Snape en profita pour faire disparaître l'animal distrait. Celui-ci s'évapora en un « PLOP » particulièrement sonore dans le silence mortuaire qui régnait maintenant dans la Grande Salle.

Il fallait dire que Raiponce elle-même était estomaquée, une sensation qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis qu'elle avait découvert Krokmou. Mais il fallait dire que Potter était un fourchelang, un charmeur de serpent, et que c'était un don que l'on ne croisait pas à chaque coin de rue. Et quand on le croisait, on le méprisait, car c'était considéré comme la marque des Mages Noirs, dont les plus célèbres étaient Salazar Serpentard et Voldemort, tous deux fourchelangs.

Ensuite, ce ne fut pas exactement la débandade, mais ce n'était pas loin de la panique populaire. Entrainée par la masse hors de la salle, Raiponce perdit de vue ses amis, mais parvint rapidement à s'extraire de la foule pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas trop où classer cette nouvelle information, mais la nuit portait conseil, alors autant aller dormir.

Le lendemain, Raiponce décida d'éliminer l'information. Potter était fourchelang, oui, et alors ? Elle avait bien des cheveux magiques de vingt mètres, elle.

Malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, tout le monde n'était pas du même avis que la jeune fille. Nombreux même était ceux qui chuchotaient que l'adolescent était probablement l'Héritier de Serpentard, car il partageait une des capacités du célèbre fondateur, après tout. Les plus virulents étaient les Poufsouffles, mais c'était surtout parce qu'un des leurs avait été la « victime » de Potter la veille.

Raiponce s'était arrêtée devant une fenêtre, se faisant la réflexion que cela allait être compliqué de transformer Krokmou en chat pour les vacances avec le blizzard qui soufflait dehors, quand un cri attira son attention.

« - NOUVELLES ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! UN ELEVE ET UN FANTOME PETRIFIES ! PERSONNE N'EST A L'ABRI ! »

Peeves, apparemment paniqué, hurlait de toutes ses forces quand il passa près de la jeune fille. Curieuse, celle-ci prit la direction que désignait l'esprit frappeur. Arrivée sur les « lieux de crimes », elle constata que Potter se tenait, livide, face à une étrange forme flottante et une autre au sol. Près de lui se trouvaient aussi le Professeur Mcgonagall et plusieurs élèves, dont des Poufsouffles semblant invectiver le Survivant.

En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut que la forme flottante n'était autre que Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Mais ce dernier semblait être figé et avait perdu sa jolie couleur blanc nacré pour un gris sale et terne. La forme au sol, elle, était le corps de Justin Finch-Fletchley, le garçon de Poufsouffle que s'était presque fait agresser la veille par le serpent de Malfoy. Pétrifié.

Après s'être fait chassée par Mcgonagall, Raiponce reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle, plongée dans ses pensées. Ce qui pétrifiait les élèves, qui ou quoi que ce soit, s'attaquait même au fantôme, des êtres immatériels, qui n'était que des résidus de morts. Le « monstre de Serpentard », s'il existait, n'était définitivement pas un élève. Peu de choses pouvaient blesser un fantôme. À vrai dire, Raiponce ne connaissait rien qui rentrait dans cette catégorie.

Continuant son chemin, elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas liés et donc frôlaient le sol. Peut-être… Peut-être que son pouvoir pouvait aider les pétrifiés ? Elle avait déjà testé et « prouvé » qu'il pouvait soigner pas mal de choses, de la petite coupure aux os cassés. Seulement, proposer cela à Dumbledore, c'était accepter de révéler son secret. Mettre sa mère dans l'embarras. Pouvait-elle réellement se risquer à faire cela alors qu'un élixir de mandragore pourrait être préparé dans quelques mois ?

En parlant d'élixir de mandragore, comme comptaient-ils le faire boire à Nick ? Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu manger un fantôme. Peut-être devrait-elle aller questionner la Dame Grise ?

Chassant ces questions de sa tête, elle décida de se mettre à la recherche d'Harold. Ils devaient trouver un moyen d'atteindre la clairière de Krokmou. Et elle avait peut-être une idée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Engoncé dans quatre pulls épais et couvert d'une cape, Jack s'apprêtait à affronter le blizzard. Et dire qu'il allait risquer de perdre ses doigts, ses orteils voir son nez pour un lézard surdimensionné…

« - Jack, cesse de marmonner. Tu _manipules_ la glace, tu ne peux pas être si frileux que ça !

- Tu lances des stupéfix, ça t'empêches pas de ne pas aimer en recevoir. Si c'est pour faire des remarques débiles, évite de parler. »

Légèrement vexée par le manque de douceur de son camarade, Raiponce, qui avait initialement prévu de l'aider avec sa cape, le laissa se dépatouiller avec le morceau de tissus pour s'occuper d'Harold.

Parvenant enfin à refermer l'attache en argent, Jack soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever.

« - Bon, allons-y. Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini. Espérons ne pas nous faire attraper comme ça, ça serait difficile à expliquer.

- A choisir, je préfèrerai me faire attraper sur l'allé que sur le retour, quand on sera accompagné de Krok' », répondit Harold, qui prononçait ainsi ses premiers mots de la soirée.

Jack se doutait que c'était en rapport avec le fait qu'il allait devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs de Frost pour parvenir au dragon. Le Gallois n'était pas stupide et avait déjà probablement fait un lien entre ses changements de caractères et sa magie particulière, surtout après la première transformation de Krokmou en chat.

Discrètement, Jack sortit de la petite salle qu'ils avaient trouvée à proximité des portes, merci Pourdlard et ses milliers de locaux abandonnés, et prit la direction du parc, ses amis à sa suite. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il entrouvrit la grande porte et se glissa sur le perron.

« - Bon, vous vous souvenez du plan ? demanda Raiponce.

- J'écarte la neige, Harold efface les traces derrière moi, on ramène la bestiole jusque dans la serres n°8, on transforme.

- Bien. Faites attention à vous », répondit la jeune fille, avant de vérifier que les deux garçons avaient les oreilles bien protégées par leurs bonnets.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude, avant de fermer les yeux, histoire de se concentrer. Comme durant les entrainements avec son oncle, il entra en contact avec la portion de sa magie moins… « ordonnée » et transféra le plus de pouvoir possible dans sa magie Frost.

Il fit signe à Harold de lui suivre, puis lança sa magie.

C'était une technique qui lui avait été enseignée par Edward durant l'été. Elle consistait, selon les mots du précepteur, à « inverser la polarité de sa magie, pour ne plus la former mais la détruire ». Au final, Jack devait être capable de faire augmenter la température de n'importe quoi, au lieu de refroidir. Le jeune homme n'était pas parvenu à ce résultat, mais s'était révélé capable de repousser tout ce qui était fait de neige. Et cela se révélait bien utile aujourd'hui.

L'Irlandais se demandait à quoi devait bien pouvoir ressembler la scène de l'extérieur : une sphère de « vide » où se trouvait deux personnes, l'une les bras écartés, l'autre effaçant le chemin qu'ils avaient tracé dans la neige. Un témoin quelconque aurait surement trouvé cela bien étrange.

« - _Ou impressionnant._

- Ce n'est pas le moment, toi, marmonna Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda son compagnon.

- Rien, juste un mantra pour m'aider. Continue d'effacer nos traces.

- _Et tu te dis leur ami ? _Reprit la Voix. _Tu n'oses même pas leur dire que je suis là._

- Vas-t-en.

- _Vraiment ? Mais si je m'en vais réellement, sauras-tu maintenir cette sphère ?_

- Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- _Prendras-tu ce risque ? SI la sphère disparait, ton ami mourra de froid avant que vous ne rejoignez l'école, malgré vos couches de tissus. Faible petit humain qu'il est._

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- _En es-tu si sûr ? Après tout, c'est un meurtrier, lui aussi. Les siens tuent des dragons depuis la nuit des temps. Ça ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses._

- Si tu le tues, j'aurai des ennuis. Et toi aussi par la même occasion.

- _Je te reconnais bien là, mon petit serpent. Même si j'avoue que j'aurai préféré t'entendre supplier pour sa vie. On ne peut pas tout avoir._

- Quelque chose comme toi ne mérite rien de ce qu'il désire.

- _Ouh, c'était mesquin, ça. « Quelque chose ». J'ai des états d'âmes, tu sais. Tout comme toi. Je pourrais te le prouver si tu me laissais reprendre le contrôle, comme il y a deux ans…_

- Même pas en rêve.

- _Même en te promettant que je ne tuerai pas tu précieux petit meurtrier ? Allons, Jack, ne veux-tu pas sentir une nouvelle fois toute cette puissance couler dans tes veines ? Ce pouvoir auquel tu n'as pas accès ? Signe contrat, et tout cela est à toi._

- En échange de quoi ? Tu détruiras la moitié du Château ? Tu enseveliras l'Écosse sous la neige ?

- _Ce sont de bonnes idées. Mais non. Je crois que j'en profiterai pour aller faire peur au petit Malfoy. M'amuser un peu. Voler, aussi. Tu sais, ce que tu n'oses plus faire. Ou ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire. Parce que tu es incapable de voler sans mon aide, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu restes clouer au plancher des vaches par ta peur._

- Tais-toi.

- _Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?_

- Jack ? On est arrivé, tu peux arrêter.

- Hein ? Quoi ? »

Effectivement, sans s'en rendre compte, Jack avait mené son ami jusqu'à la clairière de Krokmou. Il devait d'ailleurs reconnaître que celui-ci avait fait un excellent travail, probablement à l'aide des runes. De l'extérieur, tout semblait normal. Mais une fois le cercle runique passé, on arrivait dans une zone à la température agréable, bien que pas trop chaude, histoire d'éviter le choc thermique à un animal quelconque qui passerait par là. La Voix avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, Harold n'était pas un meurtrier. C'était ce genre de choses qui le prouvait à Jack, s'il avait besoin d'une preuve.

Pendant que son ami harnachait Krokmou à l'aide d'une construction de cuir, cuir que Raiponce avait piqué Dieu seul savait où, le Serpentard avala rapidement une potion de reconstitution magique, histoire de tenir le coup pour le retour, surtout qu'il allait, de un, devoir agrandir la bulle pour le dragon et deux, supporter à nouveau les insinuations de la Voix.

Au grand étonnement de Jack, le retour se passa mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La Voix ne revint plus et Krokmou se tint plus ou moins tranquille.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la serre n°8, celle qui ne contenait que des plantes moldues. Les trois autres commencèrent à transformer Krokmou, pendant que Jack se reposait.

Le jeune homme, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y assistait, était toujours autant fasciné par le phénomène. C'était pour cela qu'il continuait à venir, même s'il ne pouvait prêter sa magie à Harold. Parce qu'il aimait voir les plantes autour réagir à l'énergie d'Harold. Parce qu'il appréciait aussi de voir les filles rayonner des magies, plus douce pour Raiponce, plus ardente pour Mérida. Parce qu'il trouvait incroyable de voir les limites de Krokmou se brouiller pendant qu'il passait d'un animal à l'autre.

Dès que la transformation fut finie, il donna une fiole de potion énergisante à Mérida, avant de se tourner vers Raiponce.

« - Je dois y aller. On se retrouver demain soir ?

- Ouais. Comme la dernière fois ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Comme la dernière fois, Harold se présenta à l'entrée de la Salle 27 les bras chargés de coussins et de couverture. Il avait profité de ses révisions de métamorphose pour transformer les vieux bouts de tissus en couettes moelleuses, histoire d'améliorer un peu la salle. Quitte à y dormir, autant que ce soit confortable. Il s'était dit ça avant chaque soirée entre amis et au final, la « coin dodo » était maintenant plus que garni.

Prononçant le mot de passe, le jeune homme entra dans la salle, Krokmou le chat sur les talons. Il avisa Jack occupé à couper les gâteaux amenés par Raiponce, pendant que celle-ci nettoyait un peu la salle, les elfes de maison ne visitant jamais les pièces abandonnées, qui n'étaient de ce fait jamais nettoyées.

Reconnaissant la jeune fille qui lui donnait des caresses à tour de bras, le chat se dépêcha de la rejoindre, tandis qu'Harold déposait son fardeau sur le canapé.

« - Mérida n'est pas arrivée ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Elle est sûrement encore en train de marchander nos boissons avec ses cousins. Elle voulait nous faire une surprise.

- Je crains le pire.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et connaissant Fred et George, ils sont capables de lui avoir trouvé tout et n'importe quoi. Au fait, tu sais m'aider à transporter le chaudron ? La dernière fois, on a manqué de le renverser. »

Acquiesçant, Harold s'approcha de la marmite qu'il saisit d'un côté. Cette dernière était remplie d'un liquide gris assez épais. La potion avait été finie le matin même. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient rien eu à faire depuis quatre semaine, la dernière phase consistant à laisser se dissoudre la soie d'acromentula. Ils s'étaient contentés de placer la potion sous sortilège de stase quelques heures plus tôt et il leur suffirait de la boire une fois les vacances finies.

Les deux garçons redéposaient doucement le chaudron sur le sol quand le portrait s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, dévoilant Mérida.

« - Salut les gars.

- Enfin !

- Arrête de râler, Jack. J'ai ramené tous ce qu'il nous faut : Jus de citrouille, sodas, bièraubeurre,…

- Tu vas encore boire comme un trou ?

- Et pour notre fin de soirée, continua la jeune fille, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre l'Irlandais, les jumeaux m'ont dégoté un truc super. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, j'ai dû leur vendre mon âme pour l'avoir.

- Ton âme ? demanda Harold.

- Ouais, enfin, plutôt un coup de main pour leur prochaine blague. Mais vu leur tête, je vais casquer. M'enfin, tenez-vous bien…. Tadaaaa ! »

La Gryffondor tenait dans ses mains pas moins de deux bouteilles de Whisky pur-feu, un alcool sorcier très fort réputé pour faire cracher des flammes si on le buvait en trop grande quantité.

« - Génial ! s'exclama Jack. J'ai toujours voulu en goûter.

- Mais c'est très fort, non ?

- Un peu, que c'est fort. C'est à ça que se finissent mon grand-père et mes oncles à Noël, je t'assure que c'est pas triste. »

La conversation continua, sur les souvenirs de Noël des uns et des autres et, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'installèrent presque naturellement dans le tas de couverture, avec la nourriture et les boissons. Au fil de leurs soirées, qui s'étaient multipliées au cours des dernières semaines, les révélations étaient devenues beaucoup moins dirigées, chacun parlant de ce dont il avait envie. Parfois, un sujet plus épineux venait sur le tapis, mais les doutes restaient moins longtemps et les langues se déliaient en quelques secondes.

La soirée continua à avancer, la nourriture se fit plus rare, excepté le morceau de gâteau de la vie pourrie qui siégeait bien à l'abri, à savoir sous la garde d'Harold, le moins gourmand des quatre, et ils finirent par entamer les bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Rapidement, le rouge leur monta aux joues, tellement l'alcool était fort. Raiponce, qui rigolait toute seule, parvint à aligner quelques mots.

« - Et si… Et si, pour la dernière soirée avant Noël, on disait notre plus gros secret ? Mais quand je dis gros, c'est vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment gros.

- Ouep, pourquoi pas ? »

Les trois autres, donnèrent leur accord, puis se mirent à réfléchir.

Harold, de son côté, se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Dire son plus gros secret à des gens qui connaissaient déjà le fait qu'il se baladait dans la Forêt Interdite, apprenait à se transformer en animal et élevait un dragon, ça revenait à devoir leur dire qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les animaux.

Mais s'il disait ça, est-ce qu'il devait aussi parler de sa mère ? Parce qu'objectivement, c'était ça, son plus gros secret restant.

Le cerveau d'Harold, embrumé par l'alcool, bloqua sur le mot objectivement, avant que son propriétaire ne se mette à rire. Les trois autres étant dans le même état, ils ne firent aucune réflexion.

« - Alors, vous avez trouvé ? demanda Raiponce. Je commence ! Alors moi,… J'ai des cheveux magiques !

- Des cheveux magiques ? demanda Mérida.

- Ouais. Ils sont suuuuuuuuper long, mais je les cache avec un sort. Quand je chante, ils s'illuminent. Et ils peuvent guérir tous les bobos comme ça ! »

Pour le prouver, Raiponce étonna quelques notes, faisant luire ses cheveux.

« - Mais je dois pas le dire, sinon Mère peut avoir des ennuis. Normalement, on doit déclarer ce genre de don, parce que si on perd le contrôle, on peut blesser des gens. Alors c'est un secret ! C'est aussi pour ça que Mère veut pas que je sorte de la maison. Bon, à toi, Jack ! »

Le Serpentard hésita quelques instant puis, le whisky aidant, il se lança.

« - Moi, j'entends une voix dans ma tête. Quand j'utilise ma magie du Clan Frost, il me parle. Je… Je l'appelle Jack Frost. Il veut que je lui cède la place, pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veut. C'est aussi lui qui déteste Harold, même si je sais pas pourquoi.

- Oh, fit ce dernier. Alors c'est lui qui m'a ennuyé et qui a menacé Cédric ?

- Pas vraiment. Au début, il disait que tu méritais qu'on t'ennuie et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Mais c'est lui qui a menacé Digory, oui. C'est après ça que j'ai essayé de le mettre sur le côté, mais c'était pas facile. »

Les quatre adolescents restèrent silencieux. L'ambiance s'était considérablement alourdie, mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. C'était au tour de Mérida de parler.

« - Moi je… Je vois des choses, parfois. Des genres de flashs. Juste des sons, des images, ou alors des scènes entières. Avant, ça allait encore, mais c'est de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, à vrai dire.

- C'est… C'est pour ça que t'étais bizarre c'est temps-ci ?

- Ouaip. J'arrête pas de voir des trucs bizarres. Ce matin, j'ai vu un mur s'écrouler puis, après avoir cligné des yeux, il était de nouveau normal. Ça arrive tout le temps. »

La rousse s'arrêta brusquement de parler, comme si elle avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Finalement, les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers Harold, attendant qu'il parle.

« - Eh bien je… Je peux comprendre les animaux. Pas vraiment comme s'ils étaient humains, mais… Je peux toucher leur esprit, saisir des sentiments, des trucs comme ça. Je peux pas les en empêcher, en plus. Une fois, j'ai eu des images de cadavres d'animaux sanguinolents pendant des heures à cause d'un hypogriffe. C'est pour ça que les animaux me collent en SACM, que je peux m'occuper facilement de Krok' ou que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à tuer un dragon pour mon passage à l'âge adulte. Voilà. »

Les quatre amis s'entre-regardèrent, avant de loucher sur le gâteau de la vie pourrie.

« - Vous croyez qu'on peut redécouper un morceau aussi petit en quatre ? » demanda Mérida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà ! Un chapitre finit à la dernière minute, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui 15 décembre à 00 : 07. La faute aux fêtes qui se préparent et à l'école ^^

En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un petit bonus et le 29 décembre pour le chapitre suivant, qui parlera de Noël (ça tombe bien).

Aussi, j'avais dit que je participerai à la Hijack Week qui se tient du 15 au 21 décembre. Ca va se faire, mais en décalé, faute d'avoir le temps d'écrire. Je pense poser le premier chapitre aux alentours de Noël, puis un toute les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines. Cependant, cela passera toujours après le Projet A, évidemment.

A la semaine prochaine !

5002 mots


	37. Bonus 4

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé, parce que je suis (encore) à la bourre et qu'en plus je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles d'Aangelik…

Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté hier, cela m'était complètement sortit de la tête...

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bonus n° 4 **

**L'animagisme pour les nuls**

**Par R.T., J.O., M.D. et H.H.**

**Avec l'aide des Maraudeurs**

**Chapitre 1 : La potion de chamanisme**

La première étape pour devenir animagus est de réaliser une potion de chamanisme. Pour cela, il est conseillé d'avoir un bon niveau en potion, d'être au moins deux et de posséder une motivation sans faille.

La recette de la potion se trouve ci-dessous. Notez bien que certains ingrédients doivent être récupérés à la dernière minute.

Bonne chance,

J.O.

**Ingrédients :**

- Corne de bicorne en poudre (15 gr) (apothicaire)

- 2 Ecailles d'un Magyar à pointes (Mérida demande à Charlie)

- Toile d'acromentula (environ 2m, sans impuretés) (Forêt)

- 2 plumes de phénix (Dumbledore)

- 7 feuilles de sisymbre cueillies à la pleine lune (rentre dans la composition du polynectar) (serres)

- 3 feuilles de belladone (est dans la mallette de base de potion)

- 6 baies de belladone écrasée (toxique) (Forêt)

- 6 cl de sang de dragon (pour détoxifier la belladone) (Krokmou)

- 50 gr d'écorce de sorbier (plante de guérison) (Forêt)

- 6 crochets de serpents écrasés (entre dans la composition de la potion d'éveil) (mallette de base)

_- 3 Œufs de Runespoor (renforce l'agilité mentale) (apothicaire)_

- Eau de Rayon de Lune (introuvable en magasin, sauf Allée des Embrumes. Devons le récupérer nous-même potion de captation

- Jus de Horglup (contrepoison) (réserve de Rogue)

- 21,7 gr de bézoard (réserve de Rogue)

- 7 baies de gui (Forêt)

- 70 gr de queue d'Éruptif (réserve de Rogue)

_- 4 gr d'Aconit/Napel/Tue-loup (toxique, mais contrebalancé par le sang de dragon, empêche l'animal de prendre le contrôle) (Forêt)_

- 30 gr de Cranson officinal (sert aux philtres de confusion et d'embrouille) (serre)

_- 4 fleurs d'Ellébore (toxique, sert au philtre de paix) (forêt)_

- 10 gr de Gingembre (sert à la potion d'aiguise-méninge. C'est aussi un aphrodisiaque…) (apothicaire)

- 20 gr de racine de mandragore hachée (sert à la potion de désensorcellement) (serre)

- 3 cl de pus de bulbobulb (serre)

- 50 gr de fleur d'ortie (entre dans la composition de la potion contre les pustules, contrebalance le pus de bulbobulb) (forêt)

- 7 feuilles de sauge ou de mauve (utilisée par les centaures pour affiner l'observation cosmique) (forêt)

- 10 cm d'écorce de saule cogneur (parc)

_- 15 gr de voltiflor (forêt __ la plante se déplace toute seule donc dure à trouver)_

_- 7 graines de tentacula vénéneuse (serre)_

- 9 feuilles de menthe poivrée (pour l'haleine ^^) (Forêt)

28 ingrédients (lien avec 7)

**Ustensiles :**

- 1 chaudron en étain, taille 6

- 1 chaudron en étain, taille 3

- 1 chaudron en étain, taille 2

- Cuillère en bois (adaptée au chaudron)

- Couteau d'argent

- Mortier

- Couteau de base

- Bols et contenants divers

**Préparation :**

1. Verser 3 litres d'eau dans le chaudron taille 6

2. Porter à 32°C et versez-y la **corne de bicorne** en poudre. Laissez bouillir 5 minutes.

3. Prenez les **écailles de magyars à pointe**. Avec le couteau, découpez les côtés, pour ne garder que l'arête centrale (20% de la surface totale de l'écaille). Elles doivent reposer ainsi découpées pendant 20 jours.

4. Quand le mélange eau/corne a pris une couleur vert jade, incorporez-y **les 7 feuilles de sisymbre** une à une en tournant dans le sens anti-horlogique. Faite un tour entre chaque feuille. À la fin de chaque tour, le vert du liquide doit pâlir. Au bout des 7 tours, le liquide doit être blanc et produire des bulles qui n'éclatent pas mais se contentent de gonfler et dégonfler.

5. Laisser se mélange décanter 2 jours (48 heures exactes). Pensez à mettre une protection pour éviter que des impuretés y tombent.

6. Après ces deux jours, mélangez dans un bol à part **le jus de Bulbobulb**, les 10 gr de gingembre et deux des trois **œufs de Runespoor**. Le mélange obtenu doit être bleu nuit et homogène.

7. Ajoutez ce mélange à la potion. Mélangez en effectuant 8 tours en huit.

8. Ajoutez les 4gr **d'Aconit** mais ne mélangez pas. Si la potion est bien faite, la plante doit se dissoudre et le liquide prendre une couleur bleue pâle.

9. Laissez la potion reposer pendant 18 jours exacts

10. Après ces 18 jours, dans un bol à part, mettez les arrêtes d'écailles de Magyar, les baies de gui et cassez-y le dernier œuf de Runespoor. Malaxez le mélange, mais ne le touchez surtout pas à main nue, jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez une pâte verte et lisse. Ne laissez pas de grumeaux.

11. Laissez cette pâte reposer 3H. Pendant ce temps, ajoutez à la potion les 6 baies de Belladone entières, le jus de Horglup et deux des six crochets de serpents écrasés.

12. Mélanger dans le sens horlogique 14 fois. La potion doit maintenant être bleu canard. Ajoutez-y la pâte qui a reposé trois heures. Mélangez dans le même sens que précédemment. Faites 7 tours.

13. Cette potion doit désormais reposer 3 jours entiers.

14. Dans un chaudron annexe (taille 2), versez le sang de dragon, l'eau de rayon de lune et l'écorce de sorbier. Faites chauffer tout en mélangeant en 8 et ceci jusqu'à ébullition du liquide.

15. La potion annexe doit maintenant reposer 1h.

16. Ajoutez-y tout le bézoard réduit en poudre. Le liquide a désormais une couleur argentée.

17. Incorporez les quatre crochets de serpents restant. Mélangez dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

18. Laissez cette potion reposer 24h. Utilisez un sort de stase si nécessaire.

19. Reprenez la potion principale. Ajoutez les fleurs d'ellébores et la mandragore hachée.

20. La potion doit tourner au rose pâle et produire des grumeaux.

21. Versez la potion secondaire dans la potion principale. Les grumeaux devraient se dissoudre et le liquide devenir rouge.

22. Laissez reposer 1 mois complet et exact

23. Après un mois, ajoutez la queue d'éruptif d'un bloc. En cas de mauvaise manipulation au cours des étapes précédente, la potion explosera.

24. Laissez le liquide reposer 2 jours, à feu doux. Ne faites JAMAIS bouillir la potion.

25. Dans un chaudron à part (taille 3), versez un demi-litre d'eau. Portez-le à ébullition et plongez-y la belladone et le cranson.

26. Laissez le liquide réduire de moitié. Une fois cela fait, vous devez obtenir une pâte verte clair.

27. Ajoutez-y les fleurs d'ortie et la sauge (si vous avez pris cela). Faites chauffer. Le liquide doit se détendre.

28. Ajoutez-y 5 cl d'eau. Incorporez la mauve (si vous avez pris cela) et l'écorce de saule cogneur.

29. Le liquide doit désormais être brun. Laissez reposer 2h.

30. Ajoutez la potion auxiliaire à la potion principale, tout en mélangeant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Mélangez jusqu'à ce que le liquide vire au bleu pâle.

31. Incorporez la voltiflore. Ne remuez pas.

32. Quand la potion se met à produire des étincelles, ajoutez les graines de tentacula vénéneuse en mélangeant en huit. Faites 21 tours.

33. Déposez délicatement les 2 plumes de phénix sur le liquide. Ne mélangeait surtout pas et ne les enfoncez pas. Les plumes doivent flotter sur la potion.

34. Laissez reposez 14 jours (22 novembre). Toutes le 4h, mélangez la potion dans le sens anti-horlogique en faisant un seul tour à chaque fois mais en ne faisant pas couler les plumes.

35. Au bout des 14 jours, la potion doit être brune et sentir la viande décomposée. Retirez les plumes et ajoutez la menthe. Mélangez 28 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

36. La potion doit maintenant être noire et sentir la menthe. Ajoutez les 2 mètres de soie d'acromentula.

37. Laissez reposer jusqu'à ce que la soie soit dissoute (4 semaines). À ce stade, la potion doit avoir réduite de moitié par rapport à avant l'ajout du dernier ingrédient.

38. À votre santé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà le bonus n°4. J'avoue, c'est pas le plus utile, mais je me souviens m'être dit que ça pourrait servir à ceux qui ont un peu de mal à s'y retrouver dans les passages où la potion est mentionnée.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, je ferai un listing complet et répondrais aux anonymes dans le prochain chapitre.

A lundi prochain !


	38. Chapitre 30 : Winter is coming

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé

Merci à Isis Nephtys, Philou (x2), Alamane-kun (x2), AccioDragibus, Paquerette-San, Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice, Arya39, Patapich, Gayl, Emmawh (x2), Anthae et Inuko pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Pour le don de Mérida, c'est compliqué à expliquer sans spoiler la suite. Je dirais tout quand son don aura révélé tous ses secrets. Pour Harold, oui, il est un peu moins présent, mais vu qu'il est le plus « chargé » scénaristiquement, c'est pas plus mal qu'il s'efface de temps à autre, je trouve. C'est pour ça, entre autre, qu'il n'a pas hérité de la partie « Club de duel » comme je l'avais prévu à l'origine. Mais il se rattrape dans ce chapitre ^^ Et oui, la Voix est de retour. Elle n'est pas prête de partir ! Pour les révélations, on ne va pas vraiment voir les effets ici, vu qu'ils sont séparés pour les vacances. Mais ça revient au prochain chapitre, normalement. Et pour ta review sur le bonus, j'avais prévu depuis longtemps de le mettre dès la potion finie, histoire que l'on s'y retrouve. Et je pense que les Maraudeurs ont réussi la potion parce que deux d'entre eux étaient particulièrement riches ^^ Bonne lecture !

Patapich : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ne pas en avoir laissé sur le précédent, je me doute que la période prête à autre chose ^^ Maintenant, pour répondre à tes remarques :

J'avoue ne pas savoir mettre les émotions quand il le faut. J'écris « à l'instinct », je sais ce que je dois mettre comme évènement, la manière dont je le fais n'est quasi jamais prévue. Cela a des avantages, mais aussi des inconvénients, comme d'avoir parfois des personnages très froid à certains moments.

Maintenant, pour le serpent, je ne suis pas totalement d'accord : un deuxième année a pu le faire surgir comme ça, juste avec la formule que venait de lui donner un adulte. Donc, le sort n'es pas compliqué. Je vois donc mal Raiponce être vraiment terrifiée par ça.

Pour le Fourchelang d'Harry, je trouve aussi à redire : Raiponce possède elle aussi un don, elle côtoie un Frost et elle est plutôt mature. Cela explique qu'elle réagisse « mieux » que les autres élèves, elle analyse la situation. De plus, dans le livre, on voit principalement les réactions d'élèves de deuxième année, on ne sait quasi rien des réactions des élèves plus âgés. Après, c'est un point de vue, je comprends qu'il puisse ne pas plaire, surtout comparé au livre.

Cependant, pour la scène avec Nick et Justin, j'avoue sans problème qu'elle manque de peps. Si un jour je réécris la fic en entier, je changerai ça.

Pour Mérida, tu es sur la bonne piste, mais ça ne serait pas drôle si je te révélais tout, hein ? :p Pour la Voix, elle reviendra encore, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime trop ce personnage pour ça ^^

Je suis content que tu trouves l'explication sur la « polarité » intéressante. Et je te comprends : j'adore la magie, mais j'aime aussi quand elle garde une certaine logique.

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Inuko : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je ne dis rien pour les couples. Mais si tu aimes le hijack, je te renvoie aux fics qui se trouvent dans mes favoris.

PS : Merci aussi pour tes reviews sur mes autres fictions !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 30 : Winter is coming. **

« - Ma têêêêêêêêêête », gémit Raiponce.

Se redressant difficilement, la jeune fille parvint à lire l'heure sur l'horloge murale. 7h32. Le train pour Londres ne partait qu'à 10h, elle pouvait donc se permettre un peu de paresse supplémentaire.

Elle se laissa donc retomber dans les coussins, tout en prenant garde à ne pas écraser Harold, qui dormait juste à côté d'elle. Alors qu'elle se laissait attendrir par l'air de gamin de son ami, son esprit, qui tentait de sortir des brumes alcoolisées produites par le Whisky Pur-Feu, la ramena à ce qui avait clôturé la soirée de la veille.

Harold parlait aux animaux. Enfin, il « communiquait mentalement », si elle avait bien compris. Décidemment, c'était la semaine : après Potter qui tapait causette aux serpents, voilà que son Gallois d'ami s'y mettait.

D'un autre côté, Raiponce ne trouvait pas ça tellement étonnant. Après tout, le Poufsouffle avait réussi à élever un dragon sans une seule brûlure, alors que ces charmantes bêtes étaient connues pour être du genre agressif, peu importe la race.

Ce qui était beaucoup plus étonnant, c'était le cas de Mérida. La rousse avait des visions. Et la Serdaigle se demandait comment elle avait bien pu passer à côté d'une chose pareille, parce que cela semblait plutôt évident, maintenant qu'elle y pensait : entre les absences, les sursauts, les fuites à répétitions, elle aurait dû agir, plutôt que d'attendre que son amie vienne lui avouer. Qui sait ce que la Gryffondor avait bien pu voir ? Les cas de voyants fou étaient légion, même si Raiponce n'était pas sûre de quel type de vision « souffrait » Mérida.

Restait le cas le plus inquiétant, celui de Jack. Le secret d'Harold ne le rendait pas dangereux, s'il on exceptait sa capacité à donner des ordres à un lézard cracheur de feu. Celui de Mérida non plus, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Mais celui de Jack….

Elle se doutait déjà que l'Irlandais avait un problème d'ordre mental. Il pouvait passer d'un caractère doux et sociable à celui d'un homme cruel et dangereux. Mais ce qu'il avait révélé hier allait bien au-delà : il possédait carrément une seconde personnalité en « guerre » avec la principale. Pour le moment, Jack Overland menait la danse, mais qu'arriverait-il s'il perdait le combat ? D'après Harold, « Black Jack » avait été jusqu'à menacé Cédric lors de leur première année. Et la magie de Jack, que ce soit la sorcière ou celle des Frost, était devenue plus puissante depuis. Qu'arriverait-il si une telle situation se reproduisait ? Elle allait devoir faire quelques recherches. Il était sûrement possible de bloquer cela. La bibliothèque de sa mère n'était pas très fournie en ce qui concernait les sortilèges et enchantements, mais elle passait une nouvelle fois les vacances chez les Dunbroch, cette année, et Mérida lui avait assuré que sa mère était une grande collectionneuse de grimoires. Et une fois de retour des vacances, elle pourrait investir la bibliothèque de Poudlard, connue pour être la plus grande du Royaume-Unis. Et elle en profiterait pour chercher quelle créature pouvait renfermer cette fameuse « Chambre des Secrets » et comment s'en débarrasser. Poudlard était SON château, hors de question de laisser un truc qui pouvait atteindre les fantômes s'y balader sans rien faire.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle constata qu'il était presque 8h30. Si elle se levait maintenant, elle aurait le temps de retourner à son dortoir, avaler une potion contre le mal de tête et peut-être même prendre un bon bain avant de devoir prendre le train. Se relevant tant bien que mal, elle parvint à se tenir sur ses pieds. Elle hésita un moment à réveiller ses camarades, avant qu'un sourire inquiétant ne naisse sur son visage. Elle avait finalement une bien meilleure idée.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, une fois remontée dans le dortoir et confortablement installée dans la gigantesque baignoire de la salle de bains des Serdaigles filles de quatrième année, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de commencer à rigoler. Connaissant les zigotos, au moins deux d'entre eux seraient encore endormis quand son sortilège se déclencherait. Trois, vu ce qu'Harold avait ingurgité hier et sa résistance assez faible à l'alcool. Elle allait bien rire une fois dans le train.

Effectivement, elle eut de quoi rire, quand elle vit ses trois amis arriver dans le wagon qu'elle avait gardé, décoiffés, couverts de neige et d'une belle teinte rouge brique.

« - Je suppose que c'est à toi que l'on doit se réveil en fanfare ? siffla Mérida.

- Je plaide coupable votre Honneur. Mais pour ma défense, c'est parce que je n'avais pas le cœur de mettre un terme à votre nuit plus tôt.

- Le chant d'environs dix coqs se répétant en boucle, c'est une autre preuve de ta générosité ?

- C'est parce que je sais que vous aimez les animaux !

- On va dire qu'on te croit. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Raiponce se demanda un moment qui se souvenait de la fin de soirée. Malheureusement, Jack était parti assez rapidement rejoindre Marius et Andréa dans un autre wagon, donc elle ne pouvait pas déduire si Harold se souvenait ou pas. Mérida, elle, semblait agir de la même façon que d'habitude, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, connaissant la rousse. Pas qu'elle était bonne comédienne, bien au contraire, mais elle se fichait probablement des dons de ses amis comme de ses premières chaussettes. Cependant, elle confirma rapidement que ses souvenirs étaient intacts, du moins une partie.

« - Tu peux comprendre ce qu'il dit, alors ? demanda l'Ecossaise à Harold en désignant Krokmou le chat.

- Plus ou moins. Lui pense plus par images et sentiments, je dois souvent interpréter. Mais sinon, oui, je comprends.

- Et là, il pense quoi ? »

Harold fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

« - Il dit qu'il aimerait bien que la créature qui le gratouille continue, mais plus bas. »

Ce fut au tour de Raiponce de froncer les sourcils, mais de mécontentement plus que de concentration. C'était elle qui gratouillait présentement le faux chat et elle n'appréciait que très moyennement de se faire traiter de « créatures » par ce dernier.

« - Pourquoi ta bestiole m'appelle-t-elle comme ça ? »

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit « créature », vu que ce ne sont que des images, mais tu as la même forme dans son esprit que les habitants de la forêt. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse intentionnellement ou méchamment, il est juste petit, tu sais. »

Petit, petit, c'était vite dit. Le dragon allait quand même vers ses un an. Il faudrait qu'elle aborde une fois avec Harold le fait de lui apprendre à chasser, d'ailleurs, maintenant que son animal arrivait à l'âge adulte. Ça serait quand même plus pratique que de lui apporter de la viande tous les jours. C'est que ça mange beaucoup, un dragon.

La blonde rangeant cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit, pour revenir à celles concernant la soirée de la veille. Apparemment, Mérida et Raiponce se souvenait. Restait à voir Jack. Il faudrait quelle pense à vérifier à la rentrée si l'Irlandais ne souffrait pas d'une mémoire sélective.

Rajoutant un nouveau mémo mental dans sa « Liste de choses à faire », la blonde soupira. Elle espérait vraiment que ses amis lui aient acheté un calepin ou un to-do-list, pour Noël, parce qu'elle commençait à s'y perdre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand le train arriva en gare, la nuit était déjà tombée sur Londres. Jack salua rapidement Marius, embrassa Andréa, saisit sa malle et se dépêcha de descendre du train.

La raison de cet empressement était simple : aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Pas parce que l'adolescent allait revoir sa famille après quatre mois de séparation, enfin, si, un peu quand même, mais surtout parce que l'on était le 21 décembre et que ce jour était sacré au sein du clan Frost.

Aussitôt descendu, le jeune homme chercha son grand-père du regard. Heureusement, l'homme était assez visible, tout de rouge vêtu, ce qui permit au Serpentard de le repérer.

« - Jack ! Te voilà enfin !

- Désolé Grand-père, je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite que le train.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû aller te cherche directement à Poudlard avec le Traineau ! »

Le Traineau, avec une majuscule, s'il-vous-plaît, était une invention conjointe de son père et de sa sœur Hilda. L'homme avait monté un immense traineau, qui aurait facilement pu être celui du Père Noël, et sa sœur l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il vole. Depuis, le vieillard ne manquait pas une occasion de le sortir, même si c'était rigoureusement illégal. Malheureusement pour lui, Tatiana Overland veillait au grain, donc les virées volantes se faisaient rares. Surtout depuis la fois où il s'était fait attraper par les Aurors et qu'il avait fait la une de « La Gazette du Sorcier ». La mère de Jack, en guise de punition, avait attendu deux jours avant d'aller signer sa permission de sortie au bureau des Aurors.

« - Bref, nous allons utiliser les cheminées. Allons-y ! »

Obéissant, le plus jeune rejoignit la file la plus courte pour l'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette. Environs cinq minutes plus tard, il se tenait dans l'âtre, une poignée de ce qui semblait être des cendres dans la main. Il les jeta au sol, donnant naissance à d'intenses flammes émeraudes, et prononça distinctement :

« - Au Domaine d'Arendelle. »

Le paysage autour de Jack se fit soudain flou, composé d'images subites qui disparaissaient aussitôt apparues. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour traverser le pays, émergeant dans un autre âtre.

Sachant que son grand-père ne tarderait pas à arriver, Jack se hâta de quitter la cheminée.

« - Jeune maître Jack, Raki est désolé, mais Raki doit vous demander de le suivre immédiatement. »

Jack ne s'étonna pas des paroles de l'elfe. Après tout, il était déjà 17 heures, ils allaient devoir se presser.

« - Ma valise… ?

- Un elfe s'en occupera, jeune maître. Suivez Raki, s'il-vous-plaît, Maître Éric vous attend dans la Salle de Bal. »

La salle de bal ? Jack trouvait ça étrange. Mais il n'était pas chez lui, il devait donc se plier aux ordres. Surtout qu'Éric n'était pas tendre quand on le contrariait.

L'elfe de maison, totalement paniqué par le retard qu'avait pris Jack sur le planning, ne marchait même plus mais se téléportait sur de petites distances, obligeant le jeune homme à allonger le pas. De ce fait, il ne leur fallu que peu de temps pour rejoindre la salle, où les attendaient effectivement Éric d'Arendelle. Ce dernier, occupé à créer un immense lustre de glace, ne se retourna même pas quand son invité entra dans la salle.

L'homme finit de fixer le luminaire, avant de se tourner vers Jack.

« - Ah, te voilà. Tu es en retard.

- J'en suis désolé, mon oncle. Le train n'a pas démarré à l'heure.

- Sûrement une autre fantaisie de Dumbledore. Bref, rejoignons Elsa, que tu puisses te préparer. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, le plus âgé prit la direction d'une pièce attenante à la salle, suivit par son neveu. S'arrêtant devant la porte, il toqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, une réponse lui parvint.

« - Entrez. »

Dans la petite salle, qui ressemblait très fort à une loge d'acteur de Music-Hall, se tenait sa cousine, Elsa, qui était coiffée par Élisa sa mère.

« - Bonjour, Jack. Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, Tante Élisa, répondit le jeune homme, réellement content. C'était la première personne à lui dire bonjour aujourd'hui. Famille de rustres.

- Ton costume est là derrière. Je l'ai un peu agrandi, car ta mère m'a dit que tu avais encore prit quelques centimètres. Cependant, je pense que j'ai été un peu trop généreuse au niveau des épaules. Tu es sûr que tu manges bien ?

- Oui ma Tante, sourit Jack.

- Hummm. J'en toucherai deux mots à ta mère. En attendant, va t'habiller, je ferais les retouches dès que j'aurai fini de coiffer Elsa. »

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se cacha derrière le paravent. Son costume était le même que chaque année : une veste bleue claire aux boutons d'argent, ressemblant assez à une veste militaire, un pantalon bleu, lui aussi, mais plus foncé, et enfin un grand manteau ouvert lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds, de banc irisé. Une tenue parfaitement accordée à la longue robe droite de sa cousine, colorée dans les mêmes tons(1). Et comme l'avait prédit la coutrière du jour, quand il l'enfila, le jeune homme remarqua que la longueur était bonne, mais que sa tante avait au moins rajouté cinq centimètres de trop à chaque épaule et que la taille, autrefois serrante, baillait.

« - Ma tante ? demanda-t-il en passant sa tête. Je suis prêt.

- Ah, parfait ! Bon, monte sur ce tabouret, veux-tu ? Voyons ce qu'i faire. »

Habitué à la manœuvre, Jack se contenta de tenir ses bras à angle droit, attendant que sa tante finisse les retouches, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps à l'aide de la magie.

« - Et voilà, tu es parfait. Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir y aller. »

Effectivement, quand Jack et sa cousine sortirent de la salle, ils constatèrent la cérémonie allait commencer. Ça allait être à eux de jouer, maintenant.

Quand l'horloge de la salle, qui ne donnait pas l'heure mais la position des étoiles, sonna, les deux adolescents s'avancèrent d'un pas parfaitement mesuré vers l'estrade. Comme chaque année, ils se placèrent juste devant l'autel en forme de cercueil qui reposait là, séparé de quelques dizaines de centimètres, juste assez pour que les gens réunis dans la salle, à savoir tous les manipulateurs de glace du Royaume-Unis, puissent voir la couronne de houx qui reposait sur l'autel.

Jack prit une grande inspiration, avant de se mettre à parler, débutant le rituel :

« - Ce soir meurt le Roi-Houx, Seigneur de la saison descendante. Il cède ainsi son trône au Roi-Chêne pour les six mois à venir.

- Qu'il repose en paix jusqu'à son prochain avènement, prononça d'une seule voix le public.

- Son enveloppe de bois n'est plus, continua Jack, mais son esprit demeure ici-bas.

- Qui le protègera ? demanda l'assistance.

- Elsa d'Arendelle, fille du Nord et Héritière des Frost, protègeras-tu notre Seigneur jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte sur le trône ?

- Le jures-tu ? demanda le public.

- Je jure de protéger le Seigneur du froid jusqu'au temps où la nuit reprendra ses droits sur le jour.

- Alors ainsi soit-il.

- Que l'Héritière reçoive sa couronne », exigea le public.

Répondant au signal, Jack brisa la distance qui le séparait de sa cousine, puis passa son pouce son front. À la suite de son doigt apparu un anneau de glace, la Couronne de l'Héritier, qui sacrait ainsi Elsa pour une année de plus. La première partie du rituel touchait à sa fin.

Prenait la parole, Elsa s'adressa à Jack.

« - Mon second, m'aideras-tu dans ma tâche ?

- Je t'aiderai.

- Me protègeras-tu de mes ennemis ?

- Je te protègerai.

- M'éclaireras-tu dans mes moments de doute ?

- Je t'éclairerai.

- Alors porte l'anneau que je t'offre comme gage de ta loyauté, et que celle-ci ne faillisse jamais. »

Comme Jack avait créé une couronne à même le front d'Elsa, cette dernière prit la main de son cousin et fit apparaître un simple anneau de glace enserrant l'index.

D'une même voix, les deux adolescents reprirent :

« - Ainsi nous sommes liés, dans la glace et le froid, jusqu'à la prochaine résurrection du Roi-Houx. »

Ses mains jointes à celle dont il partageait la tâche, Jack sut que la première partie du rituel touchait à sa fin. Parce comme chaque année, il était en train de s'évanouir.

« Je vais encore avoir des bleus demain…», pensa-t-il, alors qu'il sentait son corps chuter vers le sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Et alors là, le client dit : « Mais c'est pas un poisson, ça, c'est un chat avec des nageoires ». Ce à quoi le marchand répond : « Bah oui, c'est un poisson-chat ! » »

Un grand éclat de rire généralisé accueillit la blague de Stoik. Enfin, généralisé, c'est vite dit, Harold hésitant actuellement à se taper la tête contre la table, soutenu par Simon. Mon Dieu que les blagues de son père étaient nulles. Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde se sentait obligé de rire pour faire plaisir au chef. Qui, de ce fait, racontait encore plus de blagues nulles. Un vrai cercle vicieux.

Mais l'adolescent devait reconnaître un bon côté à la situation : il était beaucoup moins tendu qu'au début de la journée. Retrouver cette ambiance propre à « Snoggeltog » lui permettait d'oublier que ce soir, il allait se retrouver face à la Reine des Dryades. Une créature millénaire, inhumaine, dangereuse. Qui était aussi l'assassin de sa mère. Un assassinat auquel il avait assisté, la veille de ses six ans.

OoO

Harold était caché dans l'angle de sa maison, et regardait vers la forêt qui s'étendait derrière l'habitation. Ou plutôt, il regardait la réunion qui se tenait à la lisière de cette forêt. Ses parents, Stoïk et Valhallarama, étaient en pleine discussion avec un groupe de femmes dont la posture n'exprimait que froideur et indifférence.

« - Accordez-nous encore quelques années, s'exclamait Stoïk. Le temps que notre enfant soit assez grand pour vivre sans sa mère.

- Cesse donc de gémir, idiot d'humain. Mes sœurs et moi vous avons donné sept ans. Nous vous avons laissé avoir ce bâtard que vous appelez votre fils. N'avons-nous pas déjà été assez bonnes envers votre union contre-nature ? dit celle que semblait être la chef des six femmes qui arboraient des vêtements qui avaient l'air fait de végétaux.

- Vous n'avez pas de cœur. Dis quelque chose, Val. Ce sont tes sœurs !

- Justement, Stoïk. Je les connais. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'est la compassion, déclaré tristement la mère d'Harold.

- Je pense que tout cela a assez duré. Retournes à notre mère nature, Valhallarama, Dryade et traître à ton peuple. »

D'un geste de la main si vif qu'il aurait décapité un homme qui se serait trouvé sur son chemin, la Reine des Dryades lança une décharge magique vers Val. Celle-ci ne recula même pas quand elle la reçu, mais sa peau commença à se craqueler, comme de la terre vidée de toute son eau. Petit à petit, Harold regarda sa mère se transformer en poussière et se disperser au vent.

La Reine s'en retourna vers dans la forêt, laissa un Stoïk dévasté par la perte de sa femme. Derrière son coin de mur, Harold laissa ses larmes couler. Sa mère venait de mourir.

OoO

« - Hiccup ? demanda Simon, tirant le jeune homme de ses souvenirs. Il est temps pour les plus jeunes d'y aller.

- Déjà ? Eh bien, passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci. Même si je préfèrerai ne pas assister à ce déluge d'alcool. On se voit demain ? J'emmène les enfants en forêt, prêt de du Gouffre aux Corbeaux. Tu peux venir si tu veux. »

Le Gouffre aux Corbeaux. L'endroit qui marquait la frontière avec le territoire des Dryades. Si la discussion avec la Reine se passait mal, cela risquait d'être dangereux de s'y rendre pendant un moment. Il faudrait qu'Harold pense à barricader l'endroit. Un arbre mort ou deux en travers du chemin devrait dissuader le baby-sitter de s'y rendre avec ses protégés.

« - Si mon père n'est pas trop mal, ce sera avec plaisir. Bon, je te laisse, Mrs Hofferson m'attend. A demain. »

Puis le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre la mère d'Astrid et cette dernière, qui, comme chaque année, allait le reconduire jusque chez lui.

Sitôt qu'Harold fut rentré, et certain qu'Astrid et sa mère étaient elles aussi retournées chez elles, il renfila sa cape et sortit par l'arrière de la maison, se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Celle-ci, comme chaque année à cette période, était illuminée de magie, les arbres étant encore gorgés de l'énergie du solstice. D'un pas sûr, le jeune homme traversa les bois jusqu'au Gouffre, franchit ce dernier et se retrouva dans la partie plus « sauvage » de la forêt.

L'inquiétude lui tordait le ventre. La seule fois où il avait vu la Reine, c'était quand sa mère était morte. Depuis, celle-ci ne s'était plus jamais montrée à lui, se contentant de lui envoyer Svafa à chaque Noël pour le surveiller. Il se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui dire cette « femme ».

Arrivé à la clairière des Dryades, Harold ne vit personne. Se disant qu'il était peut-être en avance, le jeune homme s'avança vers l'arbre de sa mère, quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

« - Ainsi, tu n'es même pas capable de sentir ma présence. Tu es pitoyable. Mais bon, je devrais bien m'en contenter. »

Se retournant, l'adolescent se retrouva face à une créature que l'on aurait pu prendre pour un ange. La peau claire, de longs cheveux blonds, des traits délicats, elle semblait être tombée du Paradis. Mais ses yeux totalement noirs démentaient cette idée. Elle n'avait d'ange que l'apparence(2).

« - Vous êtes la Reine, je suppose.

- Au moins, tu n'es pas complètement idiot. Je suis effectivement Brunehilde, Reine des Dryades de ce pays.

- Et que me voulez-vous ? Exiger que je ne mette plus jamais les pieds ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh non, bien au contraire. J'aimerai que tu nous rejoignes.

- Que je vous… Rejoigne ?

- Vois-tu, les Dryades sont censées être sept, pour représenter le cycle total de la vie : gestation, naissance, enfance, adolescence, âge adulte, vieillesse et mort. Depuis la disparition de ma sœur Valhallarama…

- Disparition que VOUS avez causée !

- Ne m'interromps pas, veux-tu ? Ma gentillesse a des limites. Je disais donc que depuis la disparition de Valhalarama, nous ne sommes plus que six, il manque « La gestation » pour que le cycle soit complet. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu créer une toute nouvelle Dryade, mais elle aurait été d'une puissance très inférieure. Alors que toi, tu as déjà nos gênes en toi, il suffit de supprimer ta part humaine et le tour est joué. Alors, qu'en dis-tu, enfant ? Réfléchis vite, ton temps ici est presque écoulé et l'année prochaine, il sera trop tard.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Je suis un homme, comment pourrais-je devenir la Dryade de la gestation ? »

Brunehilde partit dans un rire tonitruant qui fit trembler les rares feuilles encore accrochées aux branches.

« - Tu es tellement naïf, c'en est mignon. Je suis l'égale d'une déesse, au point que tes ancêtres me considéraient comme telle. Il me suffira de quelques secondes pour faire de toi une femme. Si je le voulais, je pourrais même te transformer en humaine maintenant. Alors, acceptes-tu ma proposition ? Viendras-tu rejoindre ta vraie famille, ou resteras-tu auprès de ces faibles humains qui ne te comprennent pas ? »

Les paroles de Brunehilde trouvèrent un écho en Harold. « Ces humaines qui ne te comprennent pas ». Cela lui semblait tellement vrai. Stoick, Simon, Gueulfort, Astrid, même ses amis… Ils ne le comprenaient pas.

« - Ils ne voient pas ce que toi tu vois. La beauté de la nature. La délicatesse d'une toile d'araignée qui se transforme en un piège mortelle. L'élégance du faucon qui fend l'air pour attraper sa proie. La douceur d'un arbre qui croit doucement vers les cieux. Ils ne le comprennent pas. Alors comment pourraient-ils TE comprendre ? »

Comment le pourraient-ils, en effet ? Comment pourraient-ils comprendre qu'il était plus attaché à un dragon qu'à sa famille ? Qu'il avait parfois envie de s'enfoncer dans la forêt et de ne plus en sortir ? Qu'il trouvait parfois ses compagnons totalement humains tellement répugnants dans leur façon d'agir envers la nature ?

« - Oui, tout serait tellement plus simple ici, au fond des bois. Accepte mon offre et oublie tout cela. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

- Allez vous faire foutre.

- Pardon ?

- Allez – vous – faire – foutre. Les humains sont peut-être brutaux, dégoutants, cruels et ils ne me comprennent pas par moments, mais ils ne sont pas des monstres au cœur de pierre comme vous. Je préfère appartenir à leur race qu'à la vôtre. »

Quand la belle Brunehilde se transforma réellement en monstre, Harold se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû modérer ses paroles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au cœur d'une autre forêt, celle d'Écosse, le cheval de Mérida galopait à vive allure. La jeune fille savait que son père n'était pas loin derrière elle et ne tarderait pas à la rattraper, mais pour le moment, elle voulait simplement profiter de cette belle journée d'hiver. Le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle était sa seule limite, et elle avait encore de la marge avant de l'atteindre.

Poussant son cheval, Mérida accéléra. Encore quelques mètres et elle serait arrivée aux Chutes de Feu.

Une fois à destination, la jeune fille attacha son cheval à un arbre, ôta ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau glacée. Sa mère hurlerait sûrement si elle la voyait faire, mais aujourd'hui était la journée libre de Mérida, alors elle s'en moquait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fergus, juché sur son immense destrier, apparut à son tour, la barbe et les cheveux garnis de feuilles et de branches.

« - Te voilà, petite sauvageonne ! Tu aurais pu attendre ton vieux père, quand même ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de lui aussi retirer ses bottes et plonger ses pieds dans le bassin naturel.

« - Tu es trop lent, vieillard.

- De mon temps, on avait du respect pour les « vieillards ».

- Ton temps est loin, faut vivre aujourd'hui.

- Petite impertinente !

- Vieux bougon ! »

Les deux compères s'entre-regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire. C'était une des choses que Mérida préférait faire avec son père : se disputer faussement. Ça la changeait de vraies disputes qu'elle pouvait avoir avec sa mère.

Penser à sa mère la ramena à son attitude actuelle et assombrit son humeur, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Fergus.

« - Mérida ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien, c'est juste que… Mère aurait vraiment préféré que je sois comme Raiponce, hein ?

- Comme Raiponce ?

- Ben… Plus calme, plus studieuse, plus polie, plus féminine,… Plus obéissante, aussi. Alors que je suis juste un garçon manqué qui la déçoit à tous les coups. »

L'adulte regarda sa fille avec un autre regard. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Mérida montrait volontairement ce qu'elle associait à une faiblesse. Sa fille était toujours forte et statique, elle campait sur ses positions et refusait de changer quoi que ce soit. Et aujourd'hui, fait exceptionnel, elle doutait. Ce qui inquiétait fortement son père.

« - Ma chérie… Ta mère ne t'échangerait contre une autre fille pour rien au monde. Même si elle ne le montre pas tout le temps, tu es son trésor le plus cher, preuve en est de la patience qu'elle a avec toi, alors qu'elle préfère confier tes frères à des gouvernantes. Mais elle aimerait juste le meilleur pour toi.

- Mais… Je n'en veux pas de son « meilleur », si c'est pour finir mariée à un fils de bonne famille que je n'aime pas, à faire de la couture et de la musique pour le reste de mes jours !

- Tu me fais penser à ta mère, lorsque tu dis ça. »

Mérida, interloquée, resta sans voix. Pendant quelques secondes, seul le bruit des chutes d'eau virent rompre le silence, jusqu'à ce que Fergus reprenne la parole.

« - Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, nous n'avions pas six ans. Elle faisait le désespoir de ses parents, portant des pantalons, se comportant comme un garçon, disant ce qu'elle pensait quand elle le pensait, sans réfléchir à l'impact de ses mots et de ses gestes. Le jour où nous avons été présentés comme futurs fiancés, je m'attendais à recevoir une révérence après mon baisemain, mais elle m'a mis un coup de poing, à la place. J'en ai perdu deux dents.

- Vous êtes sûr que l'on parle de la même femme ?

- Certain. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut oublier, crois-moi.

- Et après ?

- Nous avons grandi. Nous nous sommes revus, plusieurs fois. Je n'en suis jamais sorti indemne. Une fois, elle m'a cassé le bras. Une autre, elle m'a infligé une estafilade tout le long du dos, « pour m'apprendre à avoir une aussi mauvaise garde », selon ses mots. Les années ont passées et l'enfant sauvage est devenue une magnifique combattante. On la surnommait même « Nessa », comme la reine guerrière des légendes, aussi belle que forte(3).

- Et vous vous êtes marié à ce moment-là ?

- Nous aurions dû. Mais la veille du mariage, elle s'est enfuie, ne laissant qu'un mot dans lequel elle me mettait au défi de venir réclamer mon dû moi-même. Ce que j'ai fait. J'ai traversé l'Écosse de long en large et au bout de trois mois de recherches, j'ai fini par la trouver. Ici même, aux Chutes de Feu. Tout en haut, à vrai dire.

- Ici ?

- Oui. Elle avait vécu dans la forêt durant ces trois mois, installée au sommet des chutes, chassant pour se nourrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, quand tu l'as retrouvée ?

- Elle m'a défié. Un combat à l'épée, que j'ai gagné au bout de plusieurs heures, même si je me demande encore aujourd'hui si ma victoire était méritée ou si elle a fait exprès de perdre.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça aujourd'hui !

- C'est arrivé après notre mariage. À l'époque, ta grand-mère était encore en vie et elle avait une vision très stricte de la place de la a été très dur pour Elinor de se faire à cette nouvelle vie où elle était cantonnée aux tâches qui l'avait toujours rebutées.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me les impose ? s'exclama Mérida.

- Parce qu'elle veut que tu ne souffres pas comme elle a souffert. Si son plan avait marché, tu serais devenues une parfaite petite fille et tu aurais été contente de la vie à laquelle ton statut te destine. Malheureusement pour elle, tu as hérité de son caractère bien plus que de celui des femmes Dunbroch.

- Je…

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec ta mère, maintenant que tu sais ça. Comme toutes les mères du monde, elle a juste voulu que tu ais toutes les chances pour être heureuse. Même si je dois avouer que ses méthodes laissent parfois à désirer. »

Le silence reprit ses droits sur la clairière. Le père et la fille restèrent encore une petite dizaine de minutes, les pieds dans l'eau, avant que le plus âgé ne se redresse.

« - Bon, je pense qu'il va être temps d'y aller, si nous voulons qu'il reste encore des pâtisseries. Il me semble que ton amie avait prévu de faire des roulés à la cannelle, pour le thé. Le pêché mignon d'Élinor, si mais souvenirs sont bon. Dépêchons-nous, où il n'e restera plus un seul. »

Toujours sans un mot, Mérida remit ses bottes et enfourcha Angus, prenant la direction du Château. Il fallut aux deux Dunbroch une grosse demi-heure pour rejoindre ce dernier, confier leurs chevaux aux palefreniers et se présenter au salon, où trônaient effectivement des roulés à la cannelle.

« - Ah, vous voilà ! Nous avons failli commencer sans vous.

- Désolé très chère. Nous n'avons pas vu passer le temps.

- Ce n'est pas dramatique. Mérida, ma chérie, tu as encore des feuilles plein les cheveux. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de les attacher quand tu vas en forêt ? »

Mérida faillit rétorquer, comme à son habitude, qu'une fois de plus serait apparemment nécessaire, quand elle se souvint des paroles de son père.

« - Désolée, Mère. J'essayerai de faire plus attention à l'avenir. »

La jeune fille vit sa mère, qui était prête à entamer une énnième dispute, se figer une seconde avant de se reprendre.

« - J'espère. Maintenant, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, je suis sûre que votre journée mérite d'être racontée. »

« Finalement, » se dit Mérida, « ce n'est peut-être pas si compliqué. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) L'habit de Jack est une sorte d'habit militaire agrémenté d'une cape. L'hbait d'Elsa, c'est tout simplement la robe qu'elle porte lors de sa montée au trône dans le film, mais dans les tons bleus.

(2) Si vous voulez une image claire pour Brunehilde, imaginez Galadriel dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.

(3) Un nom que j'ai trouvé sur wikipédia. De ce que j'ai compris, « Ness » fait partie de la mythologie du Cycle d'Ulster, qui concerne à la fois l'Irlande et l'Écosse. « Aussi belle que forte » aurait mieux convenu à une autre reine, Maëve, mais Ness est une guerrière qui épousa un certain « Fergus », que l'on disait géant et aussi fort que 700 hommes. J'ai trouvé le parallèle amusant. Si un spécialiste passe par ici, il pourra peut-être me confirmer tout cela ^^

Et voilà, tout frais tout chaud. Mais vraiment. A l'heure où je le poste je viens à peine de le finir. Il a été très dur à écrire, principalement parce que je n'étais pas super motivé. Mais au final, c'est un des chapitres que je préfère. J'adore vraiment ceux dédiés aux vacances de Noël.

En parlant de ça : Joyeux Noël (en retard) et Bonne Année (en avance) !

PS : désolé pour le titre pourri, mais j'ai vraiment VRAIMENT pas d'idées….

PPS : Je suis SUR que vous me détestez pour la façon dont j'ai fini la partie d'Harold. Je vous comprends, mais je savoure quand même ^^

5436 mots


	39. Chapitre 31 : Le Feu de Saint-Antoine

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé. Plus de nouvelles d'Aangelik. Si quelqu'un est intéressé par le poste de bêta, qu'il me fasse signe ! J'ai contacté des gens via le site, mais pas de réponse pour le moment.

Merci à Alamane-kun, Inuko/InfiniteScorpioInoku, Anthae, Philou, Isis Nephtys, Emmawh, DeadlyFury, halowii'n (x3), Paquerette-san, Lybiscus (x5) et Casey June pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Raiponce sert souvent de « résumé », pour le moment, mais ça va changer ^^ Pour Harold, et bien il a quatorze et jamais bu grand-chose de sa vie, c'est logique qu'il ne tienne pas, surtout vu sa constitution. Le traineau ferra une apparition un jour ou l'autre. Je suis content que le rituel t'ait plu, mais on n'en saura pas vraiment plus pour le moment. Pour Brunehilde, je l'avais moi aussi imaginée comme Galadrielle, surtout que je venais de voir le Hobbit. Pour Nessa, comme je le disais la dernière fois, en fin de chapitre, c'est un reine des légendes celtiques, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une guerrière. Mais elle était mariée à un Fergus dont le description colle pas mal à celui de Rebelle. Je te laisse lire la suite !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 31 : Le Feu de Saint-Antoine**

Penchés au-dessus du grand chaudron caché dans la salle n°27, Harold, Raiponce, Jack et Mérida regardait le liquide gris qui y reposait, un peu circonspects.

« - Tu es sûr que la potion est correcte ? demanda la Gryffondor du groupe.

- Oui. Enfin, presque… répondit Jack, un peu hésitant.

- Presque, comme ça, presque ?

- Ben, faut quand même se dire qu'il y a pas mal de trucs toxiques, là-dedans. Normalement, on ne devrait pas être empoisonné, j'ai vérifié les balances. Mais… »

Ce « Mais… » flotta dans l'air quelques instants. Il résumait à peu près toutes les craintes du groupe face à cette potion. Après tout, c'était un philtre que l'on disait presque irréalisable sans un maître des potions. Bon, apparemment, les « Maraudeurs » avaient réussi à la finir, eux-aussi. Et vu que leurs notes avaient été trouvées dans une cache, complètes, on pouvait supposer qu'ils n'étaient pas morts empoisonnés dans un coin obscur du Château.

« - Bon, on va pas y passer la journée ! » s'exclama Raiponce.

Saisissant la louche, elle remplit les quatre gobelets qui trônaient sur la table de la quantité indiquée par les Maraudeurs, avant de saisir le sien et de l'avaler d'une traite. Inquiet, les trois autres la regardèrent, histoire d'agir si elle se mettait à se tordre de douleur.

« - Ça… ça va ? demanda Harold.

- Je ne sens rien de différent. J'ai juste l'impression d'être un peu éblouie. »

Le Gallois hésita une seconde, avant de saisir son propre gobelet et de la boire, vite suivi par Mérida. Jack prit lui aussi son verre, mais se contenta de le regarder, comme si les lettres « POISON » allaient soudainement se mettre à se former à la surface du liquide.

« - Et ben alors, Jack, on a peur ? » le nargua Mérida.

Jetant un regard noir à la rousse, l'adolescent prit une grande inspiration, avant d'avaler son verre cul-sec.

Comme lui avait dit Raiponce, il ne sentait rien de différent. Ses entrailles ne se tordaient pas, il n'avait pas envie de vomir et il n'avait pas la sensation qu'il allait s'évanouir. La seule chose de différente, c'est que le monde lui paraissait plus clair. Il avait l'impression de « comprendre » ce qu'il voyait au lieu de simplement le regarder. C'était réellement étrange.

Cependant, cette sensation s'estompa bien vite. Quand les effets furent totalement dissipés chez les quatre membres, Raiponce ouvrit le livre constitué des notes des Maraudeurs, s'arrêtant à la page « Méditation ».

« - Apparemment, la potion a des effets différents selon les personnes : on va tous avoir une première vision « personnelle », puis on pourra seulement se mettre en méditation.

- Et cette vision arrive quand ?

- C'est ça qui est propre à chacun. Apparemment, quand les Maraudeurs ont bu leur potion, le premier a eu sa vision le lendemain mais le dernier a dû attendre plus deux semaines.

- Carrément deux semaines ?

- Hmmm. Bon, je propose que l'on arrête les réunions pour le Projet jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait eu sa vision. Essayez juste de mettre au propre la liste de qualité/défauts que vous avez trouvés pour que ce soit plus facile d'entrer en méditation. Et surtout, dès que vous avez votre vision, prévenez les autres.

- Bien chef ! s'exclama Mérida. Sinon, le livre dit quelque chose à propos de la première vision ? Comme des signes qu'elle arrive ou ce genre de choses ?

- Non, rien. Si on remarque quelque chose, on le rajoutera dans la version finale. D'autres questions ? »

Comme personne n'en avait, les quatre adolescents se séparèrent.

Jack, pour sa part, décida de retourner aux cachots. Il avait toujours son maudit devoir pour Lockhart à faire, et il devait le rendre demain. Mais avec un peu de chance, Andréa accepterait de l'aider.

Ce qu'elle accepta. Et donc, en à peine une demi-heure, l'adolescent eu finit de rédiger son magnifique parchemin sur le thème « Quels sont les gels idéaux pour les situations suivantes, sachant que la coiffure doit rester intacte ? Choisissez et argumentez. » Sincèrement, Jack plaignait les élèves de cinquième et de septième qui allait devoir bosser trois fois plus que nécessaire pour leur BUSE et ASPIC et Défense.

Quand dix heures sonnèrent, le Serpentard décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au lit, que Marius avait rejoint il y a un petit quart d'heure. Par habitude, il ne prit pas la peine de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se changer et retira sa chemise dans le dortoir. Il allait faire de même avec son pantalon, quand une voix légèrement endormie s'éleva.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton dos ? »

Jack grimaça. Il avait oublié les marques dans son dos. Comment expliquer à Marius qu'il avait participé à un rituel qui faisait quasiment ressembler sa famille à une secte et qu'il était tombé évanoui sur de la glace sans que ce dernier n'appelle Snape pour lui dire que son ami avait perdu la tête ?

« - Rien, je suis juste tombé sur le dos en faisant de la luge pendant le weekend.

- Il n'a pas neigé, pourtant.

- Tu oublies à qui tu parles, répondit Jack en faisait tomber quelques flocons sur le nez de Marius.

- Oh. Oui, c'est pas faux. »

Content d'avoir désamorcé la situation, l'Irlandais se changea rapidement avant de s'enfoncer dans son lit. Il était prêt à s'endormir quand…

« - Jack ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu mens mal. »

Cette petite phrase empêcha l'adolescent de fermer l'œil de la nuit. « Tu mens mal ». Qu'est-ce que Marius allait bien pouvoir imaginer ? Que Jack s'était battu et qu'il ne voulait pas le dire ? Que sa famille le maltraitait ? Ou le pire, qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas confiance en lui ?

Au final, le soleil se leva et Jack n'avait dormi qu'une paire d'heures. Les yeux cernés, il se traina tant bien que mal jusqu'à la Salle de Bain, tentant de se réveiller grâce à une douche chaude, ce qui fonctionna à moitié.

Mais il s'avéra que Jack s'était empêché de dormir pour rien, car Marius agit de manière parfaitement normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La journée se déroula plutôt normalement, à l'exception de la chouette de Mérida qui plongea en piqué sur la table des Gryffondor durant le déjeuner et qui emporta une corbeille entière de fruits, jusqu'au cours de Potion.

La leçon du jour portait sur l'utilité du Bézoard, dans la continuité du cours du premier quadrimestre portant sur les antidotes. Jack et Raiponce avaient hérité d'une potion particulièrement difficile, le Philtre Régénérateur du Bézoard, un dérivé de celui à la mandragore qui allait servir à réveiller les victimes du Monstre de Serpentard.

C'était une potion qui demandait une attention de tous les instants, mais elle n'était pas bien compliquée pour deux personnes ayant réussi à fabriquer une potion de chamanisme. Cependant, le blanc restait quand même prudent histoire que le chaudron ne lui explose pas à la figure. Il était en train de couper sa racine de valériane, quand son regard se perdit dans les flammes.

Une drôle de sensation lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait envie… de s'approcher du feu. De sentir sa chaleur sur son visage. Et puis, comme lorsqu'il avait avalé la potion la veille, son vue s'éclaircit. Il remarqua une forme floue se faufiler un peu plus loin, et suivant un instinct venu tout droit de ses tripes, il s'élança. La forme sortit rapidement de la salle, Jack à ses trousses. Elle tourna dans un couloir sombre, mais le changement de luminosité de gêna l'adolescent que quelques secondes avant que tout ne redevienne clair comme en plein jour. Il sentait déjà le sang chaud de la forme, parce qu'il était sûr de l'attraper, couler dans sa gorge. Il voulait juste la rattraper, et peut-être en offrir la moitié à Andréa, s'il la trouvait. Cela lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Cela…

Cela fit « BOUM ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur une chaise de l'infirmerie, Mérida attendait. Quoi ? Et bien que cet idiot d'Overland se décide à se réveiller. Il était dans les vapes depuis hier matin et Raiponce avait décidé qu'il fallait absolument qu'il y ait quelqu'un du Projet avec lui le plus souvent possible. Parce que s'il se réveillait et annonçait soudain avoir eu une vision, ce que les autres membres du groupe soupçonnaient, ils allaient avoir du mal à l'expliquer au corps professoral.

Quand il avait été décidé que Mérida passerait ses heures de libres du mercredi à veiller le comateux, elle avait protesté, mais uniquement pour la forme. Au final, elle était plutôt contente d'avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

La jeune fille se demandait quand est-ce que sa vision arriverait et à quoi elle ressemblerait. Elle avait discrètement questionné son père pendant les vacances, qui s'était montré ravi que sa progéniture s'intéresse à la possibilité de devenir animagus. D'après lui, sa vision avait été celle d'une grande caverne confortable qui donnait sur la forêt.

Logiquement, Mérida devrait avoir une vision très semblable, vu qu'elle allait se transformer en ours, comme tous les Dunbroch depuis l'affaire d'Arthur et Mor'du. Mais il y avait une chose que son père avait absolument voulu garder pour lui, c'était la sensation que donnait le fait de « voir » par les yeux de son animal totem. Elle avait hâte de demander à Jack une fois qu'il serait réveillé.

Elle hésita une seconde. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'attendre qu'il soit éveillé ? Elle avait fini par comprendre que ses visions étaient liées à ce qu'elle touchait, alors peut-être qu'en prenant la main de Jack et en se concentrant, elle allait parvenir à en provoquer une montrant la vision de jeune homme.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour se décider. Après tout, elle n'était jamais arrivée à rien en hésitant, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer.

Saisissant la main qui reposait sur le lit, Mérida ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie, comme quand Harold transformait Krokmou. Son don ne pouvant être que magique, elle ne voyait pas vraiment quoi d'autre faire.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe et la Gryffondor allait abandonner quand elle sentit la sensation familière qui indiquait une vision. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne combattit pas le « tiraillement », mais le laissa venir.

Elle s'attendait à ressentir une sensation plus « primaire », mais la vision qui vint à elle fut totalement différente. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva prise dans une tempête d'images, où la seule constante était le manteau neigeux qui recouvrait le sol.

Prise de panique, elle tenta de refouler la vision, mais quelque chose « l'agrippa mentalement ».

_« - Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement, petite fille. _

- Qui… ?

- _Jack Frost, pour te servir._

- Vous n'êtes pas Jack !

- _Oh que si. Mais disons que je suis la part qu'il n'aime pas montrer. Alors comme ça, tu voulais t'immiscer dans ses pensées ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ?_

- Laissez-moi ! Je voulais juste savoir qu'elle avait été sa vision !

- _Quand on ne maîtrise pas son don, on s'abstient, petite sotte. Tu as failli faire une grosse bêtise, crois-moi. Maintenant, tu vas me jurer que tu n'essayeras plus jamais d'entrer dans la tête de Jack, dans MA tête._

- Ou sinon quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, alors que son ventre se tordait d'angoisse.

- _Ou sinon, les jolies aiguilles de glace actuellement pointées sur toi vont se faire un plaisir de te transpercer de part en part._

- Si… Si vous faites ça, Jack aura des ennuis.

- _Et alors ? Que crois-tu, qu'une prison me retiendra ? JE SUIS JACK FROST, RIEN NE SOUMETTRA L'HIVER QUI M'HABITE ! »_

Mérida allait répondre, quand elle fut soudainement réveillée par Raiponce, qui lui secouait l'épaule.

« - Mérida ? Ça va ?

- Oui, je… Je vais bien, répondit la rousse après avoir repris ses esprits.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu pleures. »

Passant sa main sur ses joues, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'effectivement, ces dernières étaient toutes mouillées. Inconsciemment, Jack Frost lui avait fait si peur que cela ?

« - C'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher un peu. Tu prends ma place.

- Oui, c'était pour cela que j'étais venue. Va dormir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ne se faisant pas priée, la Gryffondor prit le chemin de la Tour, histoire de se reposer un peu avant le diner.

Au final, ce « combat » contre Jack Frost avait dû l'épuiser plus qu'elle ne le pensait, car elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, mourante de faim.

Une fois lavée, elle descendit rapidement jusque la Grande Salle, où elle retrouva les autres filles de Gryffondor, qui parurent soulagée de la voir debout.

« - Ah, te voilà. Tu vas mieux ? On n'a pas réussi à te réveiller hier, donc on a été voir Pomfresh, qui a dit que tu étais simplement épuisée. Mais elle exige qui tu ailles la voir dès que possible.

- Ah. Bon ben j'irai après les cours. Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir ?

- Nope. Ah, si, Overland est sorti de l'infirmerie. Mais il avait encore un peu secoué. C'est sûr que se prendre un chaudron qui explose en pleine face, même avec le Protego de Snape, ça doit faire quelque chose. A part ça, rien. »

Mérida, s'installant, continua à discuter avec Angelina, qui calculait le score idéal qui devrait résulter du match Poufsouffle – Serdaigle pour que Gryffondor soit bien placé pour la coupe, tout en notant mentalement qu'il fallait qu'elle voie Jack et les autres le plus vite possible.

Engloutissant son petit déjeuner, la jeune fille se demanda si elle devait parler à Jack de sa rencontre avec son « jumeau maléfique ». Une partie d'elle trouvait ça important, mais une autre lui rappelait que cette rencontre s'était faire suite à l'incursion de son propre esprit dans celui du Serpentard, même si elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait.

Sans avoir trouvé de réponse, elle finit de manger avant de se diriger vers son premier cours, celui de sortilège. Gryffondor partageant ce cours avec Poufsouffle, elle s'installa à côté d'Harold. Elle comptait lui demander si Jack avait dit quelque chose, mais à peine l'eut-elle salué que Flitwick, le professeur de Sortilège, entama son cours.

« - Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une variante du Sortilège de Lévitation qui nous avons étudié en première. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, le sortilège « Fugis » permet de faire voler aussi bien les objets inanimés, tout comme « Wigardium Leviosa », mais aussi les êtres vivants. Cependant, pour commencer, je vous demanderez de revoir le sortilège de base sur la plume qui est devant vous. »

Se saisissant de sa baguette, Mérida prononça le sortilège sans hésiter, tout en appliquant le bon mouvement. Comme si un courant d'air passait en-dessous, sa plume se mit à léviter. Faisant aller sa baguette, la jeune fille s'amusa à la faire aller de gauche à droite et elle fut vite rejointe par celle d'Harold, entamant un véritable ballet aérien.

Concentrée sur son sort, elle se rendit à peine compte que sa vue « s'éclaircissait ». Et soudain, les murs de classe se désagrégèrent, de même que les autres élèves. Ne restait qu'un immense ciel où flottaient des nuages cotonneux et des bruits d'ailes. Des nuages gris apparaissaient à l'horizon et, sans hésiter, la jeune fille plongea dessus, ramenant les ailes qu'elle venait de remarquer contre son corps. Arrivant sous le nuage, elle sentit avec bonheur la pluie glisser sur elle sans l'atteindre. Ah, si elle le pouvait, elle resterait la pour toujours.

Et aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient disparu, les élèves et la classe de Sortilèges réapparurent autour d'elle. Faisant revenir sa plume sur son banc, Mérida se rendit compte de deux choses :

Elle venait d'avoir sa vision d'animagus.

Et elle n'était pas un ours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Profitant de la pause de midi, Harold se rendit dans le Jardin Ouest, histoire de passer un peu de temps avec Krokmou. Malgré le weekend qui venait de passer, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de le retransformer, et c'était donc un chat qui gambadait dans le carré d'herbe.

Assis au pied de l'arbre, Harold réfléchissait, tout en gardant un œil sur son animal. Il se demandait quand est-ce que sa vision allait enfin arriver. Jack et Mérida avaient déjà eu la leur, et Raiponce avait beau dire qu'il suffisait d'attendre, l'impatience commençait tout doucement à le rendre fou. Après tant d'effort, il avait envie de savoir en quoi il allait pouvoir se transformer. Quelque part, il espérait obtenir un animal totem impressionnant. Comme un grand félin. Ou alors un oiseau majestueux. Il avait toujours eu envie d'explorer le ciel autrement qu'avec un balai.

Cette réflexion l'amena à penser à une autre remarque de son amie de Serdaigle : il allait bien falloir penser à apprendre à voler et à chasser à Krokmou, ne serait-ce que par facilité. Il devait avouer que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. A vrai dire, il aurait pu y penser lui-même, mais au départ, il n'avait jamais prévu de laisser le dragon vivre aussi vieux.

Parce qu'il fallait bien se l'avouer, Krokmou était maintenant adulte. C'est-à-dire plus ou moins le moment où Harold, quand il avait pris la décision d'élever la bête, avait pensé le tuer pour prouver sa force à son père.

Seulement voilà, à l'époque, il ne s'était pas attaché à Krokmou et surtout, il était le seul au courant de son existence. Cela allait être difficile d'expliquer à ses trois amis la disparition de l'animal.

Pourtant, une partie de lui soulignait l'impact que pourrait avoir un tel acte sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec son père. C'est sûr, cela les améliorerait grandement. Stoick la Brute pourrait enfin être fier de son fils et ce dernier deviendrait autre chose qu' « Harold l'Inutile ».

Mais une autre portion de son esprit lui remontrait les images de Simon sortant de sa Soif de Sang et de la promesse qu'il s'était fait alors. Pouvait-il revenir sur sa parole simplement pour se faire bien voir de son village ?

La sonnerie le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il avait Métamorphose, il n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, tranquillement installé à son banc habituel, toujours un peu distrait et occupé à faire des mouvements inutiles à l'aide de sa baguette, le jeune homme ne vit pas le Professeur Mcgonagall s'approcher de lui. Mal lui en prit.

« - Mr. Haddock, je vous prierai de vous concentrer un peu sur la leçon. Et retirez votre écharpe, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Merde, son écharpe. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à la garder en tout temps. Mais Mcgonagall, qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis la rentrée, était la plus intransigeante des professeurs sur la tenue. Il avait toutefois gardé un peu d'espoir qu'elle ne dise rien, mais ça n'avait apparemment pas été suffisant.

Soupirant, il porta ses mains à son cou retirant le morceau de tissu et dévoilant une marque violette sur sa gorge.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Mérida en désignant la marque violette.

- Rien, rien. Tu m'expliques l'exercice ? Je suis un peu perdu. »

La jeune fille entreprit donc ses explications, qu'Harold n'écouta que d'une oreille, la question de Mérida le renvoyant plus de deux semaines en arrière.

OoO

Plaqué contre un arbre, le jeune Haddock se prit à regretter ses paroles envers Brunehilde. Bon, certes, il n'en pensait pas moins que ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il aurait peut-être dû s'exprimer un peu plus poliment. Cela lui aurait peut-être évité d'être à deux doigts de la mort.

« - Sale petit bâtard, siffla Brunehilde le monstre. Quand je pense que je t'offre une vie éternelle, loin de ces cancrelats d'humains et que tu oses me cracher à la figure.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez vous mettre en colère, sincèrement. Ça vous enlaidit, vous savez. »

Nom de Dieu, quand allait-il savoir contrôler sa langue ? A croire que quand il avait peur, il disait n'importe quoi.

« - Comme Valhallarama, toujours le mot pour envenimer la situation. Mais cette fois-ci, sa lignée va s'éteindre. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la Reine resserra sa main autour du coup frêle. Harold commençait à voir des étoiles suite au manque d'oxygène, mais l'air retrouva soudain le chemin de ses poumons.

Brunehilde, toujours aussi laide, était plaquée à terre par une dryade qu'Harold aurait reconnue entre mille : Svafa. Celle-ci tentait de maîtriser la Reine de la forêt qui se débattait comme une véritable diablesse.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? hurla Svafa. Fuis ! »

Sans avoir besoin de l'entendre une deuxième fois, Harold prit ses jambes à son cou. Arrivé au Gouffre aux Corbeaux, il attendit la voix de Brunehilde résonner au travers des arbres.

« - Tu le regretteras, petite erreur de la nature. Je ne te donne pas dix ans avant de venir pleurer à mes pieds pour nous rejoindre. Pas dix ans avant que l'humain en toi ne te dégoûte. »

D'autres imprécations suivirent, mais le jeune homme était trop loin pour les entendre. Courant au travers de la forêt, il prit quand même le temps de renverser deux trois arbres, histoire que Simon et les enfants n'atteignent pas le territoire des dryades le lendemain. Il valait mieux pour eux rester aussi loin possible de cette furie, surtout après la soirée qui venait de se terminer.

Arrivé chez lui, il monta discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre. Allumant la lumière, il se dépêcha d'inspecter son cou devant la glace. Une belle marque en forme de main aux longs doigts effilés trônait sur tout le devant de sa gorge. Nul doute que cela allait rester au moins une bonne semaine. Probablement plus au vu des pouvoirs de Brunehilde.

En parlant de ça… Il espérait que Svafa s'en était sortie. Parce que la Reine était réellement en rage, quand il était parti.

OoO

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines que cela était arrivé, et la marque c'était au final à peine éclaircie. Pour ce qui était de Svafa, il avait eu un signe de vie de sa part quelques jours après les faits, sous la forme d'un gland reposant sur sa table de chevet. Le même genre de gland, aux reflets dorés, que Svafa, Dryade de l'Enfance, portait à la ceinture à chacune de leur rencontre.

Avec nostalgie, Harold se dit qu'il ne verrait probablement plus jamais la dryade. Ni l'arbre de sa mère. Et pourtant, en ce moment même, il avait l'impression de revoir la clairière où siégeaient les Arbres des nymphes. Même s'ils lui paraissaient infiniment plus grands que d'habitude. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir se faufiler entre leurs racines, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Mais aussitôt installé, quelque chose lui tirailla l'estomac : il avait faim. Une faim dévorante, une faim frénétique. Quittant son abri, il se mit à la recherche d'une proie. Peu importe sa rapidité, peu importe son agilité, Harold se sentait, se SAVAIT capable de l'attraper. Il suffisait juste d'en trouver une, et il n'aurait plus faim. Enfin, pour le moment.

Une odeur délicieuse venait de titiller ses narines quand…

« - MR. HADDOCK ! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de suivre le cours, vous pouvez sortir. »

Toujours un peu abasourdi, et affamé, Harold répondit faiblement à son professeur et se remit au travail.

Il venait d'avoir sa vision. Et il n'était pas sûr d'en être si content, finalement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur un banc au milieu de la serre n°7, Raiponce lisait.

Un bien drôle d'endroit pour lire, dirait certains. Il est vrai que les serres de Poudlard n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus hospitalier dont on puisse rêver. Mais il y avait deux choses importantes à savoir :

Premièrement, la serre n°7 n'avait de serre que le nom. C'était plus une roseraie, vu que les murs n'étaient pas attachés entre eux et que le toit était inexistant. De plus, les seules plantes de la serre n°7 étaient des fleurs parfaitement inoffensives.

Deuxièmement, c'était un emplacement assez éloigné du Château en lui-même, donc tranquille. Évidemment, avec les restrictions actuelles signifiant que personne n'était autorisé à se balader seul(1), Raiponce n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Mais sincèrement, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce qu'elle était encore à la traîne. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient avalé la potion et elle était la seule à ne pas encore avoir eu sa vision, alors qu'elle était la plus douée en métamorphose.

Et encore. Elle ne l'était que parce que Mérida ne se donnait pas la peine de travailler, sans quoi elle la battrait à plate couture.

En fait, Raiponce s'était rendu compte qu'exceptait ses cheveux, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Mérida était forte, de toutes les manières possibles, autant physiquement que mentalement. Sans parler de sa magie, qui à elle toute seule pouvait faire passer Krokmou de chat à dragon. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas avec son faible taux de résonnance à la magie d'Harold qu'elle servait à grand-chose lors de ces transformations.

En parlant d'Harold… Harold et son dragon, Harold qui parlait aux animaux, Harold qui maîtrisait les runes à se faire envier de beaucoup de septièmes années. Là où le Gallois manquait de puissance, il contrebalançait avec ses connaissances. Et dire que c'était elle le Serdaigle du groupe…

Restait le cas Jack, que Raiponce avait à peine envie d'aborder. Jack qui maîtrisait la glace, ce qui faisait déjà de lui quelqu'un de relativement exceptionnel. Mais en plus, il s'offrait le luxe de réussir une potion de niveau « Maître » quasiment tout seul.

Qu'était-elle à côté d'eux ? Une pauvre petite fille, tout juste capable de manipuler les plus forts pour qu'ils réalisent ses plans. Elle était pitoyable. Et jalouse. Incroyablement jalouse de ses amis trop hors-normes pour celle qui s'était toujours crue exceptionnelle.

C'était pourquoi, lors de ses recherches pour aider Mérida et Jack avec leurs problèmes, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de voler ce livre dans la réserve. Après tout, c'était de la faute de l'école : si ce livre était dangereux, ils n'avaient qu'à mieux le protéger.

Depuis le vol, elle l'avait caché ici, dans un petit coffre dissimulé au milieu des rosiers. Un livre qui allait lui permettre de surpasser tout le monde, parce qu'elle serait bientôt capable de supprimer leurs dons si ennuyeux ! Eux iraient mieux et elle redeviendrait exceptionnelle, tout le monde serait gagnant !

Ce livre ce nommait « Arts Interdits Volume III : Les Sceaux ». Ce recueil, et la magie qu'il expliquait, était officiellement interdit par le ministère, car trop dangereux. Mais Raiponce s'en fichait pas mal, parce que vu où elle en était vis-à-vis de la légalité, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

La magie des Sceaux, selon le livre, était un peu comme l'antithèse des runes. Basés principalement sur l'arithmétique, un sceau absorbait l'énergie au lieu de la libérer comme le font les runes.

Chaque énergie avait besoin d'un sceau spécifique, mais toutes pouvaient être absorbées. Une fois les calculs faits, il fallait simplement dessiner le sceau.

Ça, c'était le principe de base. La vraie magie des Sceaux allait bien plus loin, mais pour le moment, Raiponce allait se concentrer sur la partie « absorption ». Avec ça, elle allait pouvoir aider Jack et Mérida. Elle allait enfin être spéciale pour un talent propre, et non ces stupides cheveux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Raiponce reposa le livre et laissa ses yeux s'égarer dans les plantes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas volé depuis longtemps. Peut-être cela aiderait-il à chasser toutes ces idées noires qui la poursuivaient ces temps-ci ?

Continuant à regarder les fleurs, qui semblaient de plus en plus nombreuses, elle se fit la réflexion qui lui suffisait de battre des ailes pour voler, après tout. S'élançant dans le ciel, elle se mit à faire des figures, tout en s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur les fleurs odorantes. Que demander de plus ? Des fleurs et le vol, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à son bonheur.

Continuant de voler, elle tenta de monter le plus haut possible, avant de se mettre en marche arrière. Elle enchaîna avec un looping, puis un deuxième, avant de passer juste en dessous de la canopée, à moins d'un centimètre d'une branche couverte de liane. Dieu que c'était bon de voler…

Un gros bruit la ramena sur terre. C'était le livre qui venait de tomber du banc. Du banc ? Mais n'était-elle pas dans les airs quelques secondes auparavant ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre : elle venait d'avoir sa vision !

Ramassant le livre, elle se dépêcha de le cacher, avant de retourner au Château. Au diable ses états d'âme, elle devait trouver les autres.

Elle tomba plutôt rapidement sur Harold, au détour d'un couloir. Sans même lui expliquer, elle lui dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Mérida et l'amener à la salle n°27. Elle se chargerait de Jack.

Toquant au tableau de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle se retrouva face à un garçon probablement plus jeune qu'elle mais TRES baraqué.

« - Qu'esse tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Voir Jack Overland. C'est important.

- On dérange pas le Prince des Troisièmes pour rien. Tu lui veux quoi ?

- Dis-lui simplement que Raiponce le demande, il comprendra.

- Tu lui veux quoi ? »

Raiponce se retint de sortir sa baguette. Elle avait bien envie de tester ses bases de Sceaux sur lui, tient.

« - Crabbe ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Y'a une fille qui veut voir Jack.

- Quoi ? Laisse-moi voir. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un petit blond au nez pointu qui se présenta.

« - Bonjour. On m'a dit que vous vouliez voir Jack Overland ?

- Oui, c'est possible ? C'est réellement important. Dis-lui que c'est Raiponce Tower qui veut le voir, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le plus jeune, peut-être une deuxième année, sembla la juger de haut en bas, avant de se tourner vers son complice.

« - Va le chercher.

- Oui Draco. »

Jack se montra rapidement, un peu étonné qui Raiponce vienne le chercher jusqu'ici.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai eu la mienne ! J'ai envoyé Harold chercher Mérida, faut qu'on les rejoigne à la salle habituelle. Dépêche-toi ! »

Attrapant la main de Jack, la jeune fille l'entraina vers le tableau de Maëva. Elle les avait enfin rattrapés. Maintenant, plus question de se laisser dépasser par ces trois zigotos. Foi de Tower, elle se transformerait avant tout le monde ! Elle le jurait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) On m'a fait un commentaire assez intéressant soulignant qu'il manquait une dose d'angoisse, de peur à l'atmosphère de cette partie, alors qu'elle était très présente dans le tome original. Je l'avoue, c'est en partie à cause de mon style d'écriture. Mais je pense que c'est aussi à cause de ce détail, présent dans les livres, que j'avais oublié.

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Pour le titre, petite explication : « Le Feu de Saint-Antoine » est un des noms donné à l'ergotisme. L'ergotisme, c'est un empoisonnement dû à un champignon, l'ergot de seigle. Un champignon dont le dérivé est le LSD, une drogue hallucinogène. Je suis tombé là-dessus en cherchant un titre parlant d'hallucination. Le vrai « Feu de Saint-Antoine » va bien au-delà, toute une histoire de gangrène et autres trucs peu ragoûtant, mais ça me bottait, comme titre.

_**JE SUIS CHARLIE**_

Certains trouveront peut-être ça étrange, de mettre ça là, mais j'y tiens. Pour ceux n'étant pas au courant, une attaque à main armée s'est déroulée mercredi dernier dans les locaux de Charlie Hebdo, faisant douze morts.

Charlie Hebdo, vous le savez peut-être, c'est ce journal satirique qui a eu le malheur de dire ce qui ne plaisait pas, de rire de ce qui ne fallait pas. En clair, de s'exprimer sans se soucier du risque, ce que tout le monde devrait pouvoir faire.

Ces meurtres sont donc des atteintes à la liberté d'expression. Et quel meilleur endroit pour en parler qu'ici ? Parce que sans liberté d'expression, fanfiction . net ne serait sans doute pas.

Alors hier, aujourd'hui et demain :

_**JE SUIS CHARLIE**_

5186 mots


	40. Chapitre 32 : Surprises et déception

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**IMPORTANT **: J'ai fit une toute petite modification dans la partie de Raiponce du chapitre précédent. Pas grand-chose, mais ça va lui retirer ce côté un peu trop « mage noir » qui n'était pas voulu. Bon, ce qu'il dit n'est toujours pas rose et violette, mais c'est moins dark ^^.

Chapitre corrigé ! Un énoooooorme merci à Ekemtsis, ma nouvelle bêta.

Merci à Cheschire, Lybiscus, InfiniteScorpioInuko, Emmawh, Philou, Alamane-Kun, ClaraJonesMalfoy (x2), Isis Nephtys, Ekemtsis (x2), Patapich, Paquerette-san et Shinrie pour leurs reviews.

**Philou :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'ai vu le dernier Hobbit. Je ne suis pas un grand fan des deux trilogies, mais je dois bien avouer qu'elles valent le coup d'œil. Pour les animaux de nos quatre amis, je vais disséminer des indices par ci par là, mais je ne sais pas encore avec exactitude quand est-ce que je dévoilerai qui à quel animal. Pour Raiponce, j'ai changé un peu cette partie, je t'invite à aller la relire. Mais pour t'expliquer, elle ne veut pas voler le pouvoir des autres, mais le sceller. A la base, elle veut le faire pour les aider (surtout Mérida et Jack) mais aussi parce qu'elle est jalouse de ne plus être aussi exceptionnelle en comparaison (un petit problème d'orgueil ^^). La résolution de cette sous-intrigue va devoir attendre, par contre. Bonne lecture !

**Paquerette-san : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour Raiponce, petit changement dans le chapitre précédent que je t'invite à aller lire. Et pour Harold, je ne sais pas s'il sprintera encore ^^ Tout dépend de si l'occasion se présente :p Bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 32 : Surprises et déceptions**

A grands pas, Mérida suivait Harold. Les deux amis se rendaient dans la salle n°27, où Raiponce leur avait donné rendez-vous.

« - Et elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ? demanda la rousse.

- Non, simplement que c'était important. J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà filé à toute allure vers les cachots, probablement pour trouver Jack. Mais si on va dans la salle habituelle, c'est probablement pour le Projet A.

- Tu penses qu'elle a eue la sienne ?

- Je crois bien. Et c'est tant mieux. Je pense que ça la minait un peu d'être à la traine, surtout que c'est son idée à la base. »

Se contentant d'hocher la tête, Mérida se dit qu'effectivement, Raiponce avait semblée un peu plus distante ces temps-ci, comme si elle leur en voulait. Mais ça allait sûrement s'arranger maintenant qu'elle avait eue sa propre vision, comme elle le soupçonnait.

Arrivés à destination, les deux adolescents saluèrent la Reine Maëva avant d'entrer dans leur repaire, où les attendaient déjà Jack et Raiponce.

« - Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit aussi longtemps ?

- Le fait que la tour de Gryffondor soit à l'autre bout du Château ? On a fait aussi vite que possible, mais je te signale que l'on n'est pas censés se promener dans les couloirs, vu les évènements récents.

- Bref. Si je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui…

- Abrège, Raiponce. Si je tarde trop, les jumeaux auront vendus tous les bonbons qu'ils sont partis chiper à Pré-au-Lard le temps que je retourne à la tour », la coupa Mérida.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

« - Je disais donc, si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai ENFIN eu ma vision. Ce qui veut dire… Que l'on va pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape ! »

D'un pas sautillant, la Serdaigle se rendit jusqu'à la petite table où reposait le livre des Maraudeurs, qu'elle attrapa. Le feuilletant rapidement, elle arriva à la page qui l'intéressait. Elle la parcouru en diagonale avant de relever la tête vers ses amis.

« - Bien. Apparemment, « tout » ce qui nous reste à faire est de méditer pour entrer en contact avec nos animaux. La potion a mis en place un premier lien, mais il va falloir le consolider.

- Juste en méditant ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. En fait, pour imager, c'est comme si ton animal et toi étiez sur deux falaises séparées par un gouffre. Pour le moment, la potion a tendu un fil entre les deux pics. Théoriquement, on pourrait rejoindre notre animal et nous transformer dès maintenant, mais ce serait très dangereux, parce qu'il faudrait marcher en équilibre sur le fil et que tomber pourrait être fatal. De plus, on va devoir emprunter ce chemin à chaque transformation. En méditant et en se concentrant sur l'animal, on va pouvoir renforcer ce fil, jusqu'à le transformer en pont. C'est plus clair ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Ok. Avec Harold et à l'aide des bouquins que Mérida a ramené de chez elle, on a cherché les méthodes les plus efficaces et on a découvert qu'en fait, cette efficacité était très différente en fonction des individus. Donc, on a rassemblé toutes celles que l'on a trouvées dans ces livrets. Testez-les et essayez de déterminer laquelle vous va le mieux. Des questions ?

- Non chef ! s'exclama Jack, qui était resté muet jusque-là.

- Très bien. Avant que l'on ne s'y mettre, j'ai eu une idée : et si on faisait ça chacun de notre côté ?

- La méditation ?

- Tout ! Méditation et transformation. Comme ça, on pourrait garder la surprise de nos formes jusqu'au dernier moment ! »

Le silence répondit à l'enthousiasme de Raiponce, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold le brise.

« - Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Je veux dire, si on perd le contrôle, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ceci ! répondit la blonde en tendant à chacun un paquet de six fioles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Mérida en suivant la lumière rouge qui flottait dans la fiole.

- Un sort en bouteille ! Ce sont des babioles que l'on trouve à Derviche&Bang. On peut y « ranger » des sorts basiques, comme le sortilège d'étincelles. Après, il suffit d'ouvrir ou de casser la bouteille pour que le sort s'en échappe. Ici, si la fiole est brisée, une pluie d'étincelles rouges va s'en échapper durant deux-trois minutes.

- Ca supposerait que l'on se mette dans un endroit où chacun peut voir les étincelles sans pour autant voir le propriétaire de la fiole. Tu comptes faire comment ?

- Ca aussi, j'ai prévu ! J'ai demandé aux Elfes de Maison, et ils m'ont trouvé ceci ! »

Ouvrant un coffre placé dans un coin de la salle, Raiponce en sorti de grandes tringles métalliques et des rideaux, semblables en tout points à ceux qui séparaient les lits de l'infirmerie, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient abîmés par endroits.

« - Apparemment, ils ont été réparés trop de fois pour que l'on puisse le faire une nouvelle fois, mais si on excepte les deux trois trous, ils sont parfaits, non ? »

Même s'ils n'étaient pas totalement convaincus, les trois autres acceptèrent de tenter le coup et aidèrent leur amie à installer les rideaux, séparant la salle en cinq, soit quatre parties « privées » et une partie commune où se trouvait la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc et le canapé. Heureusement que le matériel de potion avait disparu et que la salle n°27 était relativement grande, sinon ils se seraient vite marché sur les pieds.

Une fois cela fait, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, ils décidèrent donc de remettre la suite au lendemain.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre le dimanche vers 10 heures. Prenant chacun leur livret contenant les méthodes de méditation et leurs fioles à étincelles, ils partirent s'isoler dans un des espaces créés par les rideaux.

Installée au sol sur un tapis matelassé qu'elle avait métamorphosé à partir d'une couverture, Mérida ouvrit son livret. Survolant la table des matières, elle compta pas moins d'une dizaine de méthodes différentes, mais s'arrêta sur la sixième, dont le nom lui plaisait bien.

Ce que Raiponce avait sobrement appelé « La dérive » était une méthode relativement simple sur papier. Grosso modo, elle ne demandait rien d'autre que de vider son esprit. Le concept restait un peu obscur à Mérida, mais le livre conseillait cette méthode aux gens qui avait tendance à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur une seule chose.

La première étape consistait à s'installer quelque part et à laisser ses pensées « défiler » sans s'attarder sur une en particulier. Les indications précisaient cependant que l'on risquait fortement de s'endormir au début. Ce que Mérida fit. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la première séance de méditation à roupiller comme une bienheureuse, jusqu'à ce que Jack ne lui balance un coussin, soi-disant qu'elle avait commencé à ronfler.

Il lui fallut deux autres séances avant de parvenir à ne plus s'endormir. Confortablement installée dans une masse de coussins, résidus des attaques de Jack qui survenaient à chaque fois qu'elle dormait un peu trop bruyamment, elle sentit que son esprit commençait à dériver vers des eaux inexplorées. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la sensation qu'elle avait connue lors de sa première vision d'animagus, avec cette transition douce vers un « autre chose » que son ressenti d'humain habituel.

Comme la dernière fois, elle eut l'impression de se trouver en vol. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et elle avait le sentiment que le monde n'avait plus de limites. Elle qui n'avait jamais réellement aimé le balais, préférant le beaucoup plus sûr Angus, elle avait soudainement envie de faire des piqués vers les vertes forêts qu'elle savait être en dessous d'elle. Un simple mouvement d'aile lui permettrait d'accélérer et peut-être même attraper son dîner par la même occasion. Ah, il ne lui manquait réellement qu'un bon orage et elle serait au paradis…

C'est sur cette sensation agréable que la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Même si elle ressentait toujours les échos des sentiments de son animal en elle, une autre partie d'elle avait envie de se mettre dans un coin pour broyer du noir. Cette nouvelle transe venait consolider un peu plus la certitude qui l'avait prise lors de la première : à moins qu'il n'existe des ours volants, elle n'en était pas un.

Maintenant, en plus de devoir avouer à son père qu'elle était devenue animagus illégalement, ce qui arriverait fatalement lors de son seizième anniversaire, quand ce dernier voudrait apprendre cet art à sa fille, elle allait devoir lui dire qu'elle ne possédait pas la même forme que tous les membres de sa famille.

C'était pas pour tout de suite, mais le jour de ses seize ans s'annonçait très folklorique. Et pas vraiment dans le bon sens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se baladant tranquillement dans un des couloirs sombres de son école, Dumbledore jeta un regard à sa montre. Une très jolie montre à gousset, qui avait douze aiguilles et des planètes qui virevoltaient en lieu et place des chiffres. À vrai dire, c'était une montre relativement inutile si on n'avait pas pensé à vérifier l'heure sur une vraie horloge pour avoir un point de comparaison.

Cela dit, si elle ne servait pas à grand-chose pour lire l'heure, elle avait une toute autre utilité : elle vendait du rêve. Elle faisait croire au citoyen lambda que le Grand Dumbledore possédait des facultés au-delà de l'imaginable, même pour simplement calculer le temps de cuisson des œufs à la coque.

En fait, la vie publique d'Albus Dumbledore était faite de croyances. Il était le plus puissant mage du siècle. Il possédait de nombreux dons de naissance. Sa vie était sans tâches. Etc. Beaucoup de ces croyances étaient fausses, bien sûr, mais elles entretenaient l'image.

Comme par exemple celle qui disait qu'il adorait les échecs. Elle le faisait passer pour un grand stratège. Mais en vérité, il détestait ce jeu, qu'il trouvait trop simple. Son vrai jeu préféré était le shogi. C'était un jeu de stratégie d'Asie qui partageait quelques ressemblances avec les échecs, mais dont la caractéristique majeure était que l'on pouvait « améliorer » ses pièces, les faire monter en grade. Par exemple, le « fou », qui pouvait se déplacer sur un nombre illimité de cases en ligne droite, pouvait être promu « cheval-dragon », une pièce plus puissante possédant les capacités du fou, mais pouvant aussi se déplacer sur les quatre cases en diagonale directe de sa position, ce qui avait la possibilité de changer totalement le cours de la partie(1).

C'était un jeu que le vieil homme adorait, mais il ne trouvait jamais d'adversaire, malheureusement. Il avait cependant trouvé une parade : il l'appliquait dans la vraie vie. Ainsi, il pouvait promouvoir ses partisans en leur apprenant de nouvelles choses. Ou récupérer des « pièces » adverses. C'était définitivement bien plus intéressant que les échecs.

D'ailleurs, si ses renseignements étaient exacts, il allait bientôt pouvoir initier un nouveau mouvement. D'un geste vif, il ressorti sa montre illisible, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié la position de départ qui indiquait 21h32 quand il avait quitté son bureau et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas déduire l'heure actuelle. Pestant, il trifouilla dans ses nombreuses poches, avant d'en sortir une montre mickey qu'il avait un jour emprunté à un élève puis oublié de lui rendre. 22h07. Le fou devait déjà être entré dans la zone adverse. S'il jouait bien, tout le bénéfice serait pour lui.

Discrètement, Dumbledore s'avança donc, fit glousser la poire et entra dans la cuisine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Installé à une petite table, Harold réfléchissait tout en grignotant sa brioche. Par terre, toujours sous forme féline, Krokmou vidait consciencieusement une coupelle de lait apportée par un elfe.

Le Gallois aimait bien venir se réfugier dans les Cuisines quand il devait réfléchir. Etonnamment, le brouhaha constant qui régnait ici aidait à le calmer. Peut-être était-ce parce que, par certains côté, cela lui rappelait la forge de Gueulfort, son refuge d'enfance face aux incompréhensions de son père.

Ce qui lui occupait actuellement l'esprit était ce même problème qui le tourmentait depuis le retour de vacances : que faire de Krokmou ? Le délai qu'il s'était fixé, à savoir attendre que le dragon ait atteint sa taille adulte pour le tuer, était presque à son terme, car l'animal aurait probablement fini sa croissance d'ici la fin de l'année.

Ses deux « Harold internes » se battaient actuellement, l'un prônant l'amélioration de sa condition de fils, l'autre le fait qu'il était pratiquement la mère du dragon et que de toute façon, tuer, c'était mal.

« Tuer c'était mal ». Une pensée qui n'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit d'un Beurkien, élevé dans le sang de dragon. Mais c'était le genre de pensée qu'avait de plus en plus souvent Harold. Des pensées qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de repousser, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être totalement à part de son village natal.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme n'entendit pas la porte-tableau s'ouvrir, ni les pas rapides qui s'approchaient de sa table. Ce ne fut que quand le nouveau-venu tira une chaise que l'adolescent s'aperçu de sa présence.

« - Bonsoir, Monsieur Haddock.

- Pro… Professeur Dumbledore ! Je… Je suis désolé, je ne devrai pas être ici en dehors du couvre-feu, mais le chat avait faim et…

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela, jeune homme. Moi-même, étant jeune, je venais souvent ici à des heures indues. Ce que j'ai continué à faire quand j'ai intégré le corps professoral. Je ne vous tiendrai donc pas rigueur de votre irrespect pour ce point du règlement.

- Vrai… Vraiment ?

- Mais oui. Et puis, votre chat avait faim, répondit le vieux mage, caressant Krokmou. Ce qui est compréhensible, la têtologie a quelques effets secondaires, dont l'apparition d'un appétit vorace.

- Oui, Esmée Ciredutemps en fait mention dans son livre. Mais… commença Harold, avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

- Ah, Miss Ciredutemps. Un esprit brillant. Et plus affûté qu'un tiroir de couteaux. Une véritable experte en têtologie, elle en a pratiquement inventé la pratique actuelle. Je vous la présenterai, un jour, je suis sûr que vous l'apprécieriez.

- Vous… Vous savez…

- Pour votre dragon actuellement transformé en chat à l'aide de la têtologie et le soutien de vos amis ? Oui. Magnifique prestation, si je puis me permettre. Il est assez inattendu pour quatre élèves de quatorze ans de réussir une telle transformation sur base de magie mentale. A vrai dire, c'est presque plus étonnant qu'un étudiant qui élève un dragon au sein de l'école.

- Mais comment ?

- Un centaure vous a vu. Ils évitent de se mêler des affaires humaines, d'habitude, mais ils veillent sur les « poulains » et celui-là paraissait vous apprécier, au point de se faire du souci pour vous. Notre ami commun a donc pensé bon de me prévenir de vos frasques. »

Harold sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette fois, c'était fini : il allait être renvoyé, son père découvrirai Krokmou, il n'aurait plus le choix, serait obligé de le tuer et…

« - Voyons, Monsieur Haddock, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'hyperventilation, même si les elfes sont d'excellents soigneurs.

- Mais je… Vous…

- Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

- Pardon ? Mais j'ai enfreins AU MOINS la moitié du règlement, sans parler des lois ministérielles !

- Oh. Vous voulez être renvoyé ?

- NON. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je vous ai connu plus éloquent.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous contentez de me sourire ainsi.

- Voyez-vous, Monsieur Haddock, chaque année il arrive à Poudlard des élèves avec des difficultés familiales. J'essaye de les aider aux mieux, mais je ne peux parfois rien faire, comme c'est le cas pour vous. Cependant, ce dragon vous a permis de vous en sortir, de grandir sur une autre voie. De ce point de vue-là, je ne peux pas vous reprocher de l'avoir élevé.

- J'ai peur d'être perdu.

- Bien. Je vais m'aider d'une phrase que vous connaissez, alors : « Il est parfois intéressant de se perdre dans les ténèbres, ne serait-ce que pour mieux voir ce que nous montre la lumière. » »

Harold sursauta en reconnaissant la phrase que lui avait dite le Chat quelques mois auparavant.

« - Ah, je vois que vous l'avez reconnue. Celui que vous appelez « Le Chat », même s'il est souvent obscur, reste très intéressant à écouter. Il vous avait prévenu, indirectement, que vous écarter du chemin de vos ancêtres risquerait de vous montrer tous les défauts de ce chemin. Mais vous l'avez fait. Vous avez arrêté d'être Harold Horrib'Haddock, fils de Stoik, et êtes devenu « Simplement Harold ». Quel genre de directeur punirait un élève pour avoir tracé sa propre voie ?

- Je…

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me répondre maintenant. Il n'est même pas nécessaire de me répondre tout court. Sachez juste que tant que vous ne serez pas un danger pour les autres, je vous laisserez vous écarter du chemin autant que vous le voulez. Qui sait ce que vous rencontrerez ? Sur ce, Monsieur Haddock, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Il est temps pour mon vieux corps de retrouver sa bouillote. »

Et aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, le vieil homme s'évanouit dans les airs, laissant un Harold plus que perplexe.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, pour le coup. »

Il détestait VRAIMENT les « personnages mystérieux ». Chats ou humains, ils étaient simplement incompréhensibles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Avançant d'un pas léger vers son bureau, Dumbledore se retenait tout juste de siffler de contentement. L'opération avait été un succès, et son fou était maintenant un cheval-dragon. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour le jouer.

Oh oui, Albus Dumbledore adorait réellement le shogi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise dans le vestiaire des Serdaigles, Raiponce ajustait ses gants tandis que ses coéquipiers finissaient eux-aussi de s'équiper. Elle s'apprêtait à vérifier une dernière fois son équipement, car après tout le match ne commençait que dans une petite demi-heure, quand Ris surgit dans son dos.

« - Raiponce ? Je peux te parler en privé ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, je… Je pense que c'est important. Mon bureau devrait être idéal. »

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille suivit le plus vieux.

« - Bien, dit celui-ci une fois la porte refermée. Je vais être bref : tu sais que je m'en vais à la fin de l'année, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Alizée et Brad sont partis l'année passée et que Zélie aura elle aussi fini cette année, tu seras le plus ancien membre de l'équipe l'année prochaine.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je vais te recommander comme capitaine auprès de Flitwick. Il va donc falloir que tu m'observes bien à partir de ce match.

- Pardon ? »

Raiponce bloqua quelques instants. Capitaine ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé obtenir ce poste. C'était prestigieux. Mais c'était aussi beaucoup de responsabilités : organiser les sélections, établir un planning d'entrainement, faire des réunions avec les autres capitaines, créer des tactiques,… En gros :

« - Je refuse.

- Tu quoi ?

- Je refuse. Je ne pourrais pas assumer ce poste en plus du reste.

- Mais… Mais c'est le rêve de tout joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard de devenir Capitaine !

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Pourquoi ne pas faire la proposition à Roger ? Il m'a l'air d'avoir les qualités pour.

- C'était mon deuxième choix, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu y réfléchisses avant de me donner une réponse aussi catégorique.

- C'est tout réfléchis, Mickael.

- Prends au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, s'il-te-plaît.

- D'accord, soupira Raiponce. Mais ne t'attends pas à grand-chose.

- Bien. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller gagner ce match ! »

Sortant du bureau, Raiponce attrapa son balai, avant de sortir sur le terrain, accompagnée par le reste de l'équipe.

Une fois face à l'autre équipe, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Cédric. Et apparemment, celui-ci la regardait aussi. Ils s'étaient séparés quelques jours auparavant, et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis. Ni vraiment l'envie, d'ailleurs. Si la relation s'était finie, c'était principalement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Leur relation n'était composée que de baisers et de rendez-vous niais chez Mrs. Piedodu. Il ne se passait positivement rien et en plus, elle ne ressentait toujours pas les fameux « papillons » de Marietta.

Elle avait essayé de faire comprendre à son petit-ami qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de frisson, d'aventure, mais il n'avait rien compris. Elle avait attendu un peu, mais comme la situation s'embourbait, elle avait fini par y mettre un terme.

Autant dire que le Capitaine avait légèrement crisé quand il avait apprit qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'attendre que le match soit passé pour se séparer de l'Attrapeur adverse, car « ça risquait de la perturber quand elle se retrouverait face à lui ».

Raiponce, elle, n'y voyait pas de problèmes. Elle était assez intelligente pour faire la part des choses, et elle savait que Cédric aussi. Du moins, elle le pensait. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui et le retrouvait en train de faire des yeux de chiot abandonné, elle commençait à douter des capacités du Poufsouffle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le commentateur présenter les joueurs, mais elle perçut bien le coup de sifflet de Mrs. Bibine. Décollant du sol, elle se mit rapidement en position avec Roger et Zélie Thorn, l'autre poursuiveuse.

Interceptant le souaffle, elle s'élança vers les buts, avant de passer la balle à son coéquipier. Rapidement, elle retrouva les sensations grisantes habituelles. Les matchs, s'était définitivement autre chose que de simples entrainements.

Mais cette fois, une autre sensation revenait : la même qui l'habitait durant ses visions d'animagus. Cette même impression de liberté et de bonheur. Un piqué, un looping, puis un deuxième. Et maintenant, vol en marche arrière !

« - Concentre-toi, Raiponce ! lui hurla Ris. C'est pas le moment de te donner en spectacle, les Poufsouffles sont en train de reprendre la main ! »

Se reprenant, la jeune fille remercia son capitaine de l'avoir « réveillée » d'un signe de la tête avant de se remettre au jeu.

Plus haut dans les gradins, deux paires d'yeux inquiets la suivaient du regard.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Mérida.

- Je ne sais pas. D'habitude, elle ne se laisse pas aller à des figures pareilles. Elle dit toujours que c'est bien bon pour les attrapeurs m'as-tu-vu, pas pour les poursuiveurs, répondit Harold.

- Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec le Projet A ?

- Pour ?

- Bah, quand elle m'en parlait, elle semblait dire que son alter-ego était un oiseau. Peut-être qu'elle a des résidus de ses activités du dimanche.

- C'est possible ? On a rien trouvé de pareil dans les notes.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas courant. Ou que ça n'est tout simplement pas arrivé à nos prédécesseurs.

- Faudra lui en parler dès que possible. Ca peut vite devenir dangereux, surtout pour elle.

- Et Serdaigle MARQUE ! »

Raiponce, de son côté, fit un rapide tour du stade, fière du coup qu'elle venait de réaliser.

Le match ne s'éternisa pas, Cédric attrapant le Vif d'Or une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Heureusement, les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle avaient particulièrement bien joué, ce qui permit de réduire l'écart à seulement dix points. C'était même une assez bonne nouvelle d'avoir perdu, car ça signifiait que les aigles allaient se retrouver face aux Serpentards au match officiel suivant. Une équipe particulièrement connue ces dernières années pour son jeu peu fair-play. Les Serdaigles auraient donc probablement de nombreux penaltys pour eux, et autant de possibilités de marquer des points. La Coupe de Quidditch n'était pas loin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les vestiaires de l'équipe bleue et bronze étaient vides, la plupart des joueurs étant parti « fêter » la défaite dans la Salle Commune, comprenez avaler autant de Bièraubeurre que leur estomac pouvait en supporter. Ne restait que Raiponce, qui profitait du calme pour prendre une longue douche chaude et laver correctement ses cheveux, ce qui était loin d'être une mince affaire.

Savonnant consciencieusement ses mèches, elle se laissa dériver vers les pensées qui concernaient la magie des sceaux. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait commencé à construire ses premiers sceaux, des dessins simples qui absorbaient les sortilèges d'étincelles. Pour l'instant, elle ne rencontrait pas vraiment de franc succès. Quand le sceau fonctionnait, ce qui n'arrivait environ qu'une fois sur trois, le parchemin censé contenir la magie brûlait instantanément et relâchait le sortilège par la même occasion. A ce rythme, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir venir en aide à ces amis. Amis auxquels elle n'avait toujours pas révélé ses découvertes. Non, cela allait rester son seul triomphe, il le fallait.

La jeune fille finissait de se rhabiller, quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit.

« - Raiponce ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Cédric ? »

C'était effectivement le jeune homme qui se tenait, l'air gêné, dans l'encadrement.

« - Cho m'avait bien dit que je te trouverais là.

- Il y a un problème ?

- En fait… J'aimerai te demander si tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux mettre en terme à notre relation. »

Soupirant, la blonde ferma son casier avant de se tourner vers le Poufsouffle.

« - Cédric... On en a déjà parlé.

- Je sais mais… Je suis prêt à faire des efforts ! Je sais que tu as besoin de plus de « rebondissements », je t'assure que je vais essayer. Donne-nous juste une autre chance.

- Je pense que ça ne changera rien. »

Raiponce se savait dure, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle-même avait pensé se laisser une seconde chance avec le brun, mais elle s'était rendu-compte qu'elle n'en avait même pas envie.

« - Tu… Tu es sûre de ne pas le regretter ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je, j'ai été bien avec toi. Mais franchement si on continue, ça sera du mensonge. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, Cédric. Je préfère couper court maintenant plutôt que de laisser trainer les choses et rendre la séparation plus douloureuse. »

Elle se donnait l'horrible impression d'être froide. Mais elle connaissait l'adolescent, si elle lui laissait le moindre espoir, il allait s'accrocher. C'était peut-être cliché, mais elle croyait sincèrement qu'il pouvait se trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour lui.

« - Je suppose que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision, alors…

- Probablement pas, Cédric, répondit la jeune fille avec douceur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescente était de nouveau seule dans le vestiaire. La conversation s'était finalement bien passée. Elle espérait vraiment que Cédric avait comprit.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle remarqua qu'il n'était que seize heures. Si elle se dépêchait, elle allait pouvoir tester son nouveau glyphe. Elle était sûre que celui-là allait marcher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack était malade.

Oh, pas malade à rester couché toute la journée avec de la fièvre et à vomir tout ce qui avait le malheur de faire le chemin jusque son estomac. Quoique, il n'était pas sûr pour le deuxième symptôme.

Car ce qui rendait malade Jack, c'était une overdose de rose. Une overdose due à une personne qui s'était mise en tête qu'il fallait absolument que Poudlard fête la Saint-Valentin dignement : Gilderoy Lockhart.

Celui-ci s'était donc apparemment levé aux aurores pour redécorer entièrement la Grande Salle en de multiples nuances de roses. Du rose aux murs, sous forme d'immenses cœurs en papier crépon et autres banderoles fêtant les amoureux. Du rose au plafond, avec un ciel tout en dégradé de fuschia, saumon et autres couleurs de cette acabit. Et même du rose dans l'assiette, avec des aliments colorés de cette _merveilleuse_ couleur. Autant dire que peu de gens avaient envie de manger. Les haricots roses, ce n'était vraiment pas appétissant. Parce que c'était des haricots, d'abord, et que Jack n'aimait pas ça. Et surtout, si on avait omis de le dire, parce que c'était ROSE.

« - Arrête de jouer avec ta nourriture, Jack, et mange-là, intervint Marius, en sa qualité de mère poule.

- J'aime pas les haricots.

- Fallait pas en prendre alors.

- C'est ce qui a l'air le moins immangeable.

- Je suis sûr que si tu fermes les yeux, ça a le même goût que d'habitude.

- C'est pour ça que tu te contentes de boire de l'eau depuis tantôt, le seul truc qui n'a pas subi, pour une raison obscure, une coloration ? »

Gêné, Marius vida d'une traite ledit verre d'eau, avant de le reremplir.

« - Rien à voir. Je n'ai juste pas faim.

- Tu m'as dit tantôt que tu mourrais de faim parce que tu n'avais rien mangé au matin, vu que tout était déjà de cette maudite couleur rose.

- Ouais, mais l'eau, ça remplit bien le ventre, tu sais. Maintenant, arrête de jouer avec ta nourriture et mange ton assiette. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire, ces temps-ci, alors qu'avant tu avalais tout ce qui te tombais sous la main en prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Tu es malade ? »

Oui, il était malade. Mais juste à cause de ce maudit Lockhart. Mais c'était vrai qu'il avait tendance à jouer avec sa nourriture, ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il trouvait ça divertissant. Surement une nouvelle lubie qui s'effacerait dans peu de temps.

Les deux amis s'apprêtait à quitter la table, quand l'Irlandais vit avec horreur un cupidon s'approcher de lui. D'aucuns trouveraient ça mignon, mais c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais croisé un des cupidons de Lockhart : haut d'un petit mètre, la tête avec la forme et la couleur d'une pomme de terre, quelques verrues parsemées sur le visage, des yeux globuleux et des dents pointues. Le tout agrémenté d'une couche, de deux ailes duveteuses et d'un petit arc, évidemment, rose bonbon.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, l'arme la plus terrible de ces angelots de seconde zone n'était pas leur apparence, bien qu'elle fut repoussante, mais leur petite voix couinante et ce qu'ils en faisaient. Car Lockhart ne les avait pas juste engagés pour faire décoration, mais aussi pour transmettre des messages d'amour en ce jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Les petites pestes avaient déjà faites plusieurs victimes au cours de la journée. La plus emblématique restait sans aucun doute Potter, qui avait reçu un poème de Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Un poème qui, entre autre, soulignait la ressemblance entre les yeux du Survivant et un « crapaud frais du matin ». Un compliment que le Gryffondor avait relativement mal prit.

C'était pour cette raison que Jack était tellement terrifié. Surtout qu'Andréa avait disparue depuis un gros quart d'heure, ce qui lui laissait bien assez de temps pour pondre un poème.

Le « cupidon » s'approcha encore.

« - Jack Overland ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Non ?

- Karjot. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Jack Overland ?

- Non.

- Je - m'appelle - Karjot, répondit le, hum, « truc ». Quel – est – le – vôtre ? redemanda-t-il en parlant lentement, comme si Jack était légèrement demeuré.

- Je viens de vous le dire, je ne suis pas Jack Overland.

- Yeux bleus, cheveux blancs, Serpentard, accompagné d'un garçon brun banal. Vous êtes Jack Overland. J'ai un message pour vous.

- Je… On est obligé de l'écouter ici ?

- L'expéditeur m'a bien dit de le prononcer devant le plus grand public possible. Hum hum :

_« Ses cheveux blancs tels la bave coulant de son menton au levé,_

_Je ne peux me lasser de les ébouriffer._

_Ses yeux bleus tels des fleurs d'aconit fraichement écrabouillées_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de les contempler._

_Oh Jack, mon amour,_

_Je suis tellement désolée de m'être moquée de toi_

_Même à quinze ans, tenir trois minutes, c'est pas mal_

_Même si ça ne fais pas de toi l'homme idéal._

_Oh Jack, pourra-t-on un jour,_

_Se retrouver toi et moi ?_

_Au plumard de notre salle secrète_

_Pour que mon corps te fasse encore perdre la tête ? (2)»_

Jack avait l'impression d'être rouge des pieds à la tête, ce qui était probablement vrai, du moins pour la tête. Et ce qui, entre autre, jurait abominablement avec ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas qui avait écrit ce truc, mais ce n'était sûrement pas Andréa. Par contre, quand elle entendrait la rumeur, qui n'allait pas manquer d'apparaître, quant au fait qu'il partageait le lit d'une jeune demoiselle, elle allait l'étriper. Et il ne parlait même pas du reste du poème, tellement charmant qu'il était digne de Mérida dans ses meilleurs jours.

« - Mérida », siffla-t-il, réalisant que c'était probablement elle la fautive.

Arrachant des mains du gnome le parchemin et plantant là un Marius mort de rire, le Serpentard se dirigea à grands pas vers la table de Gryffondors, où Mérida discutait à l'aide de grands mouvements de bras, comme à son habitude.

« - Oh, Jack ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle quand elle aperçut son ami.

- J'allais on ne peut mieux jusqu'à l'intervention de ce nain débile. Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois ce machin ? demanda-t-il en tendant le poème à la rousse.

- Tu as préféré quelle partie ? Celle sur tes cheveux ou celle sur tes compétences au lit ?

- Je… Pardon ?

- J'ai parié avec Harold que tu préfèrerais la première strophe, alors que lui est convaincu que la deuxième te marquerait plus.

- Tu as entrainé HAROLD là-dedans ?

- Entrainé ? Il était aussi partant que moi, même si j'avoue que c'est moi l'auteur du poème ! Allez, Jack, c'est qu'une petite blague.

- Une petite blague ? Ca n'a rien d'amusant !

_« Vas-tu les laisser se moquer de toi ? » _

« - Jack, on est désolé si ça t'a blessé », intervint Harold, qui était arrivé entretemps.

_« C'est facile de s'excuser après-coup », persifla la Voix._

« - Je… Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle !

- J'avoue, c'était pas malin. Mais tu ris pour des trucs plus débiles que ça, d'habitude. »

_« Un petit coup de froid, et on en parle plus. Cela serait tellement plus simple. »_

« - Ce n'est que de la moquerie, ça ! Autant ça ne m'étonne pas de Mérida, autant j'aurai espéré autre chose de ta part, Harold. »

_« Ouiiiiii, laisse-toi aller. »_

Jack sentait l'air autour de sa main se refroidir. C'était mauvais.

« - Overland ? Intervint un préfet, Percy Weasley s'il se souvenait bien. Calme-toi maintenant, c'est bon. Ils ont été idiots, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une scène.

_« Tais-toi, le rouquin, c'est pas tes affaires. »_

« - Tais-toi, le rouquin, c'est pas tes affaires, dit Jack, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de répéter mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit la Voix.

- Pardon ? Je suis préfet, alors calme tes ardeurs, Overland. Le parc est assez grand pour que t'ailles te défouler sur un arbre. Sinon, j'appelle un professeur et le problème se règlera rapidement.

- C'est bon, foutez-moi la paix. »

Et sur ces mots, Jack tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Sale, laissant ses interlocuteurs étonnés, voire inquiets pour Mérida et Harold.

Une fois dehors, Jack se laissa aller contre un mur. Il perdait de nouveau le contrôle. Et c'était de plus en plus vicieux. Il avait à peine sentit que la Voix prenait le pas, cette fois-ci, avant de se rendre compte qu'il répétait ce qu'elle disait.

_« Toujours aussi rabat-joie. Tu ne prends jamais le temps de t'amuser, quand l'occasion se présente ? Nous aurions pu leur offrir un joli spectacle. »_

« - La ferme. »

« _Tu n'as rien d'autre en stock, mon jeune ami ? Je sens que tu perds peu à peu la mainmise que tu avais sur ce corps. Bientôt, je pourrais enfin me divertir un peu. Ton esprit devient ennuyeux, au bout de quinze ans, tu sais ? »_

« - Tais-toi, je te dis. »

Oh oui, ça devenait vraiment mauvais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Le Shogi est un jeu qui existe et le mouvement (du fou au cheval-dragon) existe bel et bien. Maintenant, n'ayant jamais joué, j'ai peut-être un peu massacré les subtilités du jeu, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez…

(2) Mettons-nous d'accord de suite : ce truc est nul ^^ Bon, il est censé l'être, vous allez le voir (ou l'avez déjà vu) un peu après le poème. Et puis, il est 21h30, j'ai pas le patience de faire un truc mieux :)

Et voilà ! Quand je lis ce chapitre, je me dis qu'une semaine en plus n'était pas cher payé. Sans orgueil déplacé, je le trouve bon (ce qui est rare, éternel insatisfait que je suis).

Les semaines à venir risques d'être, elles aussi, un peu chaotique. Pour vous faire un topo rapide : je suis actuellement en stage jusqu'au 27 février. Du 2 au 13 je retourne à mon école, mais je serai de nouveau en prépa, car je repars en stage du 16 au 27 mars. Donc, jusque-là, il risque d'y avoir des chapitres décalés, même si je vais faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. Si ça se présente, je ferai comme cette fois-ci et posterai une note.

A dans deux semaines !

6091 mots


	41. Chapitre 33 : Le Bal des Créatures

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**IMPORTANT :** Je vous en avais parlé la semaine passée, mes semaines vont être assez chargées durant les mois à venir. Je pensais tenir le rythme, mais avec les impondérables, c'est parfois difficile. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de passer à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines. Donc, je vais mettre en place un système relativement simple :

- Si j'arrive à finir le chapitre à temps, je le poste.

- Si je n'y arrive pas, je le reporte simplement d'une semaine, mais je ne posterai plus un petit mot pour vous prévenir, tout simplement parce que c'est techniquement interdit et qu'avec ma chance, si les admins font un contrôle, c'est pour ma pomme. Et ils ne sont pas tendres, preuve en est la vague de suppression des songfic de l'année passée. Donc, si vous ne voyez pas le chapitre arriver, vous savez que je ne suis pas mort mais simplement enseveli de travail ^^

Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension : )

Chapitre non-corrigé parce que je l'ai **encore** fini à la bourre (lundi après-midi, pour être exact.)

Merci à ClaraJonesMalfoy, Shinrie, Cheschire, Hope05, Gayl, Philou, Emmawh, Paquerette-san et Yunoki pour les reviews ! (Au fait, on a dépassé les 300 reviews et les 200 000 mots !)

**Philou : **Merci pour ta review ! Pour les animagus, direction le chapitre ci-dessous. Content que mon Dumbledore te plaise et pour son plan pour Harold, va falloir attendre, c'est du longue haleine ^^. J'avais jamais remarqué que je faisais toutes les scènes de Lockhart du point de vue de Jack, mais c'est vrai (sauf une ou deux petites apparitions). Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 33 : Le Bal des Créatures**

Assis dans la salle n°27, Jack respirait. Encore heureux, diraient certains, mais pour le moment, cette respiration équivalait au centre de l'univers pour le jeune homme.

C'était là la technique qu'il avait adopté pour méditer. Se concentrer sur sa respiration, afin d'éliminer tous les autres pensées parasites. Il lui avait fallu quelques séances, mais il était finalement parvenu à entrer en contact avec son animal une deuxième fois. Et depuis, c'était à chaque fois plus rapide et plus facile. Comme si son esprit « principal » s'ouvrait peu à peu à un autre pan de lui-même.

_« Je me demande quand même en quoi nous nous transformons. »_

Seulement, cette ouverture n'avait pas que du bon. Car la présence de la Voix, aussi appelée Jack Frost, était de plus en plus forte. Si Jack avait dû utiliser une image, cela aurait été celle d'un petit démon sur son épaule. Un démon qui n'arrêtait jamais de parler.

_« « Jamais ». Tout de suite les grands mots. Sache, mon cher, que j'évite de parler durant ton sommeil. Et durant tes moments plus « personnels », si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Cependant, je pourrais très bien revenir sur mes décisions. »_

Le seul bon côté, c'était que la Voix restait plus ou moins agréable tant qu'il ne montrait pas de faille. Cependant, un seul petit sentiment négatif et cette dernière, tranquille petite braise, devenait un immense brasier, cherchant à prendre le contrôle.

_« Et je finirai par l'avoir. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que tu te maîtrises de mieux en mieux. Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à me mettre sous la dent depuis cette fameuse Saint-Valentin. Et cela remonte bien à deux mois, maintenant. »_

Deux mois… Déjà deux mois qu'il avait manqué d'attaquer Mérida sous le coup de la colère. Il était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe, ce coup là.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, l'adolescent se recentra sur sa respiration. Inspirer… Expirer… Inspirer… Expirer….

La sensation habituelle arriva soudain. L'Irlandais eut l'impression que le sol sous ses fesses venait de disparaître.

Pour réapparaître sous ses pattes moins d'une seconde plus tard. Dieu que la sensation de tomber dans le vide était désagréable.

Se relevant, il s'étira longuement, avant de se mettre en marche. D'une démarche souple et assurée, il se mit à déambuler dans le couloir, à l'affut d'une occupation quelconque. Au pire, il y aurait toujours un feu au coin duquel dormir.

Jack appréciait réellement ces moments dans la peau d'un animal. Surtout que ces derniers temps, les sensations devenaient de plus en plus claires. Au départ, il avait eu l'impression de vivre dans du coton. Puis, au fur et à mesure des séances, le ressenti s'était accentué, s'approchant de ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa première vision. S'il suivait les notes des Maraudeurs, cela voulait dire que bientôt, il serait capable de percevoir sa forme. Ce dont il avait hâte.

Cependant, il avait déjà pas mal d'indice : tout d'abord, il était un animal exclusivement terrestre, ce qui éliminait une bonne partie des oiseaux. Et même tous les oiseaux, vu qu'il « sentait » un pelage et non des plumes lors de ses transes.

Ensuite, Jack était quasiment sûr de se transformer en carnivore chasseur. Il avait déjà vécu plus d'une vision où il se retrouvait à poursuivre un petit animal et à le dévorer par la suite, ce qui lui procurait du plaisir tout en dégoutant sa partie humaine. Parfois, les transes animagus étaient bien trop réalistes à son goût. Il avait mis deux jours pour se débarrasser de ce goût ferreux de sang.

_« Oh, moi, il ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. »_

Et enfin, il était de petite taille, car il voyait tout à hauteur de genoux, environ. Tout cela laissait encore beaucoup de possibilités, mais le jeune homme était sûr qu'il touchait la révélation du bout des doigts.

_« Eh bien dépêche-toi un peu plus. J'ai envie de savoir, moi aussi. Je n'aime pas que quelque chose d'inconnu se balade dans ma tête plus de temps que nécessaire. »_

Jack essaya de sourire, amusé par cette remarque totalement déplacée de la part d'une chose dont on ne connaissait rien et qui squattait elle-même sa tête. Tout ce qu'il obtint sous forme animale fut une grimace, qui, de l'extérieur, tenait plus du mécontentement que de l'amusement.

Continuant sa route, il parvint jusqu'à une pièce entrouverte, où ronflait un bon feu de cheminée. Parfait, c'était justement ce qu'il cherchait !

Se faufilant discrètement dans la pièce, il trotta jusqu'à l'âtre, devant laquelle il se roula en boule, avant de se mettre à ronronner comme un bienheureux quand une main commença à lui gratouiller la tête. Pour le moment, il acceptait volontiers se traitement si agréable. De toute façon, il suffirait d'un petit coup de griffe pour chasser l'humain. Il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Aaaaaah, que c'était bon d'être un fléreur.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Jack se retrouva de nouveau dans la Salle n°27.

Il avait réussi ! Il savait enfin quel était son animagus ! Un chat, un animal noble, malin et élégant. Et par n'importe quel chat : il était un fléreur, un de ces chats magiques à la queue de lion connus pour leur intelligence et leur fidélité ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur animal.

_« Un chat ? C'est intéressant… Je n'ai jamais essayé de discuter avec un tel être, mais ça pourrait être amusant. Qui sait, peut-être vais-je arriver à le mettre de mon côté ? »_

Mais perdu dans son bonheur, Jack n'entendit pas les paroles de la Voix. Il avait trouvé son animagus. Plus d'un an après son entrée dans le Projet, il allait enfin pouvoir entamer la dernière phase de l'opération.

À la fin de la séance, l'Irlandais s'aperçut que, de un, il était le premier du groupe à connaître sa forme et que de deux, il était loin de pouvoir entamer la transformation. Selon Raiponce, cela voulait dire que le « pont » de son esprit était arrivé de l'autre côté du précipice, mais pas qu'il était solide. Il fallait donc continuer les transes.

Bon joueur, il décida cependant d'attendre que tout le monde soit au même stade avant de continuer. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver : moins d'une semaine plus tard, les trois autres membres avaient eux aussi eu la révélation.

Évidemment, comme ils l'avaient décidé après leur première vision, ils gardèrent secret leur découverte. Jack pu cependant déceler quelques indices dans le comportement de ses amis.

Raiponce semblait contente, sautillant partout et visiblement très excitée par l'enclenchement de la dernière étape.

Harold était un peu plus mitigé. Il semblait être un peu déçu, comme si il avait espéré autre chose. Mais Jack ne s'inquiétait pas car, de toute façon, connaissant le jeune homme, il allait encore sortir de l'ordinaire, avec un animal incroyable.

C'était plutôt Mérida qui inquiétait le jeune homme. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Mais en même temps résignée. Comme si quelque chose lui était tombé dessus alors qu'elle s'y attendait, tout en espérant que ça n'arriverait pas. C'était réellement bizarre.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir. Maintenant, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Il fallait foncer droit vers la transformation.

Droit vers la fin du Projet A.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La Forêt Interdite murmurait. Cachés dans ses fourrés, des dizaines de petites créatures vivaient leur vie, créant se bruit de fond perpétuel.

Bruit de fond bien utile actuellement aux quatre adolescents qui, cachés dans une clairière, s'apprêtaient à apprendre à un dragon à chasser par lui-même.

« - C'est quand même risqué, non ? Si quelqu'un le voit pendant qu'il chasse ?

- On n'a pas le choix, Jack, » répondit Raiponce.

Car la jeune fille était réellement convaincue qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix : Krokmou mangeait une quantité assez importante de viande et quelqu'un finirait par remarquer qu'ils faisaient des voyages réguliers entre la cuisine et la forêt. Il fallait donc que le reptile apprenne à se nourrir en partie seule, ou il finirait par être découvert, ce qui risquait de causer pas mal d'ennuis.

« - Ne t'inquiète, j'ai prévu le coup. C'est pour ça qu'il a fallu un peu de temps avant de pouvoir s'y mettre, » dit alors Harold, alors qu'ils atteignaient la clairière.

Curieuse, la blonde regarda son ami poser son sac et commencer à fouiller dedans. Rapidement, le jeune homme en sorti ce qui ressemblait à un collier pour chien surdimensionné, ainsi qu'une grosse médaille. Qu'est-ce que le Gallois avait bien encore pu inventer ?

« - C'est quoi ?

- Un petit quelque chose qui va non seulement empêcher Krokmou de se rendre dans le parc, mais aussi lui permettre de passer inaperçu, répondit le Poufsouffle en attachant le collier au cou de dragon.

- Je ne vois pas de différence, moi, signala Mérida une fois que la sangle fut attachée.

- Attends, j'ai pas fini. Le collier ne sert qu'à attacher cette médaille. Encore une seconde…. Et voilà ! »

Raiponce vit avec étonnement l'image du dragon se brouiller, passant rapidement à celle d'un chat noir, le même chat qui servait de forme à Krokmou durant les vacances.

« - Comment… ? Tu as réussi à modifier la têtologie ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

- Non, ce ne sont que des runes. En fait, je me suis inspiré de la magie des Faes.

- Qu'est-ce que les fées ont à voir là-dedans ? intervint Jack.

- Pas les fées, les Faes, F-A-E-S. Ça désigne tout un tas de créatures, dont la plupart sont très douées pour les glamours.

- Comme les sortilèges de « Belle Gueule » et autres anti-boutons ?

- C'est plus simple et plus compliqué. En gros, les Faes modifient notre perception d'eux grâce à un jeu de lumière. Vous suivez, jusque-là ? »

À vrai dire, non, la Serdaigle ne suivait absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que la lumière avait à voir là-dedans ?(1)

« - Bon. Pour faire simple, on voit les objets parce que la lumière se reflète dessus. Les Faes arrivent à rendre l'air réfléchissant, ce qui donne l'impression d'une autre forme. Ainsi, un latin peut se transformer en un géant en deux secondes, grâce à cela. En bidouillant un peu des runes, j'ai réussi à recréer le phénomène. Bon, ça m'a pris deux mois, mais ça fonctionne.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu l'as sous les yeux, non ? Mais il y a deux petits problèmes. Tout d'abord, ça n'est qu'un trompe-l'œil, donc Krok' va continuer, par exemple, à écraser des feuilles sous ses pattes de dragon, qui se trouvent pourtant à un bon mètre de celle du chat. Et ensuite… »

La blonde sentait le problème arriver gros comme une maison. À tous les coups, l'autre adolescent allait leur dire que ça ne marchait que les vendredis de lune gibbeuse ou quelque chose du style.

« - Et ensuite ?

- Ça ne fonctionne que pour les sorciers moyens ou faibles magiquement. Ça veut dire que les gens comme le Professeur McGonagall ou le Directeur vont pouvoir voir à travers. Mais ça devrait fonctionner sans problème sur Hagrid, Rusard ou les élèves.

- En clair, faut espérer qu'il ne prenne pas la zinne à un prof de se balader dans les bois, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, confirma Harold.

- Vaudrait mieux que ça n'arrive pas. S'ils se rendent compte qu'un dragon se balade librement dans la forêt, on est très mal. À se demander comment on a fait pour le cacher jusqu'ici ! s'exclama Jack.

- C'est clair, on se le demande », rigola nerveusement Harold.

Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Raiponce. Le Gallois avait eu l'air d'avaler un citron quand Jack avait fait sa remarque. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut s'y mettre.

- Euh… Comment tu comptes faire, vu que l'on ne voit qu'un chat.

- Le charme agit sur ta perception. Concentre-toi sur l'image « Krokmou le dragon » et tu devrais pouvoir percer le glamour. »

Se concentrant, la jeune fille constata qu'effectivement, avec un peu de concentration, l'air se brouillait rapidement autour du faux-chat, révélant sa véritable apparence.

« - Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, on fait comment pour apprendre à cette grosse bête à chasser ? Parce que j'avoue ne pas trop avoir d'idée.

- Pas de problème, j'ai un plan ! répondit Raiponce. Harold, retiens Krokmou le temps que je prépare tout. »

Quand elle fut sûre que le jeune homme tenait bien le dragon, la Serdaigle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un gros paquet de viande. En en préleva un morceau, avant de sortir sa baguette.

Sûre d'elle, elle murmura la formule de métamorphose qu'elle avait apprise pour l'occasion, donnant une forme de lapin à la viande.

« - Tu as désactivé la barrière, Harold ?

- Ouais !

- Alors tu peux lâcher Krok'. »

Dès que l'animal ne fut plus retenu, il se précipita sur la viande en forme de lapin. D'un geste de la baguette, la blonde déplaça la forme, tentant de lui donner un mouvement naturel.

Un peu étonné de voir de la nourriture qui bouge, le dragon stoppa un moment, mais l'instinct pris vite le dessus et il se remit à courir après le « lapin ».

Le groupe continua la « séance » à peu près une heure, quand un évènement inattendu survint.

C'était maintenant Mérida qui s'occupait de diriger le lapin de viande. Histoire de s'amuser, elle le fit monter à un arbre, trop haut pour que Krokmou puisse le suivre.

Le reptile râle quelques secondes, piétinant sur place. Raiponce s'apprêtait à dire à la Gryffondor d'arrêter de tourmenter le pauvre animal, quand celui-ci déploya ses ailes, et s'envola, attrapant vivement le lapin et étonnant les quatre adolescents par la même occasion.

« - Tu lui as appris à voler ? demanda Jack.

- Non, c'était trop risqué, répondit l'autre garçon du groupe. Il doit savoir le faire naturellement.

- Va falloir modifier la médaille. Si quelqu'un voit un chat noir qui flotte, même si c'est dans la Forêt Interdite, je pense que Dumbledore risque de venir voir ce qui se passe », signala Mérida.

Raiponce, elle, ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder l'animal voleter avec bonheur. La clairière ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espace, mais il semblait réellement apprécier le moment. Il arrivait même à aller en marche arrière, à l'aide d'un mouvement d'aile assez étrange.

Ça rappelait à la jeune fille ses visions d'animagus. Même si elle savait depuis le début qu'elle se transformait en animal volant, elle avait enfin « vu » sa forme quelques semaines auparavant : un oiseau-mouche.

Elle avait été un peu surprise de cet animal qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, mais il lui plaisait : il était petit, beau, coloré et unique, car il était le seul oiseau à voler en arrière, d'après ce qu'elle avait lu.

« Oui », se dit-elle en regardant Krokmou se reposer au sol. « Il me convient parfaitement. »

Il ne restait plus qu'à s'entrainer, et bientôt elle et les autres pourraient s'attaquer à la transformation. Elle avait hâte de leur montrer son bel animagus, ce qui ne prendrait sûrement pas plus de quelques mois.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les empêcher d'y arriver, maintenant ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_« La __Belette d'Europe__ (__Mustela nivalis__) est le plus petit mammifère de la famille des mustélidés et constitue également le plus petit mammifère carnassier d'Europe avec une taille d'environ 20 cm pour moins d'une centaine de grammes seulement._

_La belette consomme principalement de petits rongeurs (campagnols, mulots), de petits serpents et des oiseaux, parfois des lapins et, rarement, des batraciens. Son physique est idéalement adapté pour poursuivre les rongeurs jusque dans leurs terriers et galeries. Ses courtes pattes, son corps svelte et sa tête étroite lui permettent de se glisser dans les crevasses et fissures les plus étroites, interdisant tout refuge à ses proies. _

_À la fois diurne et nocturne, ce petit animal mène un style de vie frénétique. En effet, en raison de sa petite taille, ses ressources énergétiques sont très limitées, et il doit donc se nourrir et chasser régulièrement pour rester en vie (sa digestion s'effectue en 3 heures). La belette doit ainsi consommer chaque jour l'équivalent d'un tiers de son poids pour survivre, et ne peut rester plusieurs heures sans manger. » _(2)

Soupirant, Harold referma le livre intitulé « Mammifères d'Europe ». C'était la quatrième fois depuis qu'il avait découvert sa forme qu'il revenait lire cette description, qui se confirmait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle séance de méditation. Cela correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il avait vu dans ses visions : un petit mammifère filiforme, carnivore, surexcité et toujours affamé. En gros, lui, Harold Haddock, se transformait en une stupide belette. Y avait-il une forme plus honteuse, à part la limace ?

Dire qu'il avait espéré un animal impressionnant… Mais après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant qu' « Harold l'Inutile » se transforme en un faible petit rongeur. Il n'allait jamais oser le dire aux autres du groupe… Il n'était même pas certains d'avoir envie d'essayer la transformation.

Rangeant le livre, il s'apprêta à quitter la bibliothèque, quand quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps surgit soudain.

« - Harold, tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout.

- Parle moins fort, Hermione, sinon Mrs. Pince va nous jeter dehors. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Je crois que je peux percer le secret du Monstre de Serpentard. »

Le Poufsouffle resta estomaqué devant cette réponse. La jeune fille était-elle devenue folle ? Il savait qu'elle avait fait un long séjour à l'infirmerie, avec interdiction de visite. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle perdait les pédales ?

« - Hein ? arriva-t-il à dire avec difficulté.

- Je peux percer le secret du Monstre. Je pense que j'ai assez d'indices. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je sais que tu es un des meilleurs en SACM et tu connais la bibliothèque mieux que moi. Allez, ça ne te tente pas de révéler au monde un des plus grands mystères de Poudlard ? »

« Non », se dit Harold en son for intérieur. Les mystères sont souvent bien moins dangereux tant qu'ils restent mystérieux. D'un autre côté, se plonger dans les livres lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier le « désastre animagus ». Après tout, tant que ça restait théorique…

« - Bon, allez, raconte-moi tout. »

Heureuse de sa victoire, Hermione sourit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_« Tuer. Déchirer. Je veux du sang. Du SANG. »_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Donc, on cherche un animal qui est probablement un reptile, parce que Potter parvient à l'entendre, qui peut vivre très vieux ou rentrer en « stase », capable de pétrifier les gens et qui peut se déplacer sans être vu.

- C'est ça.

- Je pense que la base, c'est les encyclopédies de Norbert Dragonneaux. On peut se mettre à la table du fond, on y est plus ou moins dissimulés. »

S'installant sur la dite table, le jeune homme s'en alla chercher les livres de Dragonneaux consacrés aux reptiles, ce qui représentait quand même trois gros livres de près de deux milles pages.

Feuilletant un des tomes, Harold se mit à réfléchir aux évènements de cette année. Qui pourrait être l'héritier ? Parce que c'était bien beau de trouver le monstre, si jamais il existait, mais les animaux n'écrivaient pas des messages ensanglantés sur les morts, à fortiori ceux qui, comme la majorité des reptiles, étaient dépourvus de bras.

Le premier coupable potentiel, c'était Potter. Il était fourchelang, ce qui était un don reconnu de Serpentard, la plupart des victimes étaient directement reliées à lui, même si tout le monde était plus ou moins lié à tout le monde à Poudlard, et il avait été retrouvé sur les scènes de crime à plusieurs reprises.

Seulement, Harold ne voyait pas ce que Potter pouvait retirer de cette situation. D'après ce qu'il savait, le Gryffondor considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. Et il était évident pour tout le monde que Poudlard risquait de fermer ses portes pour une durée indéfinie si de telles agressions se produisaient.

Il y avait aussi un autre candidat très évident, c'était le jeune Malfoy. D'après Jack, ce dernier était très content des agressions, de ce « retour aux VRAIS valeurs », tout ça… Après, Malfoy était apparemment un fils à papa, il répétait donc sûrement ce qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de son paternel.

Un paternel qui profiterait bien de la chute de Dumbledore, une chute qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si les agressions reprenaient. Car Lucius Malfoy, membre du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard, était connu pour briguer le poste de directeur depuis pas mal d'années.

Ces deux-là n'étaient pas les seuls suspects, mais ils étaient les plus évidents. Et c'était peut-être là qu'était le hic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_« Des proies. Elles ne sont pas loin. Je les sens… »_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Harold…

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Regarde ici. Il correspond en tous points.

- Mais il est écrit que son regard est mortel.

- Je pense que les victimes n'ont vues que le reflet de ses yeux. Miss Teigne dans la flaque, Colin au travers de son appareil photo et Justin au travers de Sir Nicholas. Quand à ce dernier, comme il était déjà mort, le monstre n'a pas pu le tuer. Mais comment se déplace-t-il sans qu'on le voie. Après mille ans, il devrait faire plusieurs mètres de long, au minimum.

- Tu m'as bien dit que Potter entendait sa voix à l'intérieur des murs, non ?

- D'après lui, c'est ça.

- Alors il passe surement dans les tuyaux ! Raiponce m'a déjà dit que es murs de Poudlard étaient truffés de tuyaux immenses, car l'eau est difficilement contrôlable par magie. C'est comme ça qu'il peut apparaître un peu partout, car il y a une bonne dizaine de toilettes et salles de bains officielles, sans compter les officieuses ! Hermione, il faut immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore. Le match de Quidditch va commencer dans une petite heure, alors il doit encore être dans son bureau. Arrache la page et on y va.

- Pardon ?

- Arrache cette foutue page et en route. »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois, déchirant proprement la feuille.

Les deux adolescents attrapèrent leurs sacs, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La Bibliothèque se trouvait au quatrième étage, le bureau du Directeur au deuxième. Ils auraient vite fait d'y arriver.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin, quand un frisson glacial remonta le long du dos d'Harold.

« - Attends ! dit-il en retenant la plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Et il y a une salle de bains, dans ce couloir. Si le monstre s'y trouve, on est cuit.

- Comment faire, alors ? On n'a pas le temps de faire le tour !

- J'ai une idée. »

Attrapant une feuille, le Poufsouffle la transforma en un miroir de fortune. Se plaçant contre le mur, il avança son bras, reflétant le couloir.

« - Tu vois quelques chose ? » demanda Hermione en regardant elle aussi dans le miroir par-dessus son épaule.

Tout ce que vit Harold, ce fut deux grands yeux jaunes dans le reflet. Puis, le monde devint noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dépité, le Monstre de Serpentard regarda ses deux victimes tomber au sol, aussi raides qu'une planche de bois et plus dures que de la pierre. Il avait encore loupé son coup.

C'était quand même le quatrième fois que ça lui arrivait… Est-ce qu'il perdait la main ? Il était bien loin le temps de son dernier éveil, où il avait assassiné cette gamine d'un simple regard. Depuis que la Chambre avait été ouverte une nouvelle fois, il n'avait réussi qu'à pétrifier ses victimes. Et il n'avait donc même pas pu les manger, la pierre se digérant très mal. Et pourtant, il rêvait de pouvoir arrêter le rat pour de la chair humaine bien juteuse. Quelle déception…

Sifflant de mécontentement, le Monstre retourna dans la tuyauterie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard résonnait du brouhaha pré-match habituel. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le dernier match officiel de l'année, qui opposerait Poufsouffle à Gryffondor. Le match Serdaigle-Serpentard avait eu lieu le mois précédent et avait vu la victoire des verts et argents, qui prenaient la tête du classement. Mais rien n'était joué.

Dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, il y avait cependant une personne qui n'était pas à la fête : Mérida s'inquiétait.

« - Mais où est-il passé ? Il avait dit qu'il serait là avant le début du match et ça va commencer d'ici quelques minutes.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter Mérida. Il a dit qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque. Tu le connais, il est sûrement tombé sur un livre du style « De la contemplation des corps célestes dans la pratique de la magie » et il n'a pas vu passé le temps.

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Mon estomac est complètement noué et j'ai des sueurs froides. C'est bizarre ».

Bizarre était le mot qui convenait le mieux, parce que même Mérida ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. Elle n'était pas de nature inquiète, sachant que des milliers de petites choses pouvaient arriver entre la bibliothèque et le stade et retenir Harold. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que ce qui était arrivé à son ami n'était pas du tout une « petite chose ». De plus, elle sentait son animal s'agiter dans un coin de sa tête, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, elle l'avait appris au cours des dernières semaines.

Son animal… Elle avait fini par découvrir ce que c'était : un Augurey. L'oiseau de la pluie. Le phénix irlandais. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle en était contente ou pas. D'un côté, elle aimait l'idée d'un oiseau, mais d'un autre, elle montrait par là qu'elle ne serait jamais une vraie Dunbroch.

De plus, l'animal semblait lié à ses visions. Depuis quelques temps, il signalait sa présence à chaque fois qu'elle en avait une, une présence bien plus forte que ce que les Maraudeurs décrivaient dans leur livre.

Et aujourd'hui cet animal lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Harold.

L'angoisse de Mérida continua à monter quand McGonagall, qui avait jusqu'à présent brillée par son absence, entra sur le terrain.

« - Jeune gens, énonça-t-elle après s'être amplifié la voix. Suite à certains évènements, le match est annulé. »

Un concert de protestation s'éleva de toutes parts, mais la vieille sorcière ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« - Une nouvelle agression a été commise, continua-t-elle, provoquant un silence quasi morbide. Deux élèves ont été pétrifiés. La situation est donc trop risquée pour vous laisser sans surveillance. Je vous demanderai de rejoindre vos salles communes dans le calme. Ne restez pas seuls et, si possible, rejoignez un groupe surveillé par un professeur. Les professeurs Snape et Bibine s'occuperont des Serpentard, les professeurs Flitwick et Lockhart des Serdaigles, les professeurs Chourave et Brulôpot des Poufsouffles et les professeurs Sinistra et Vector des Gryffondors. »

Malgré la demande de la sorcière, les élèves perdirent rapidement leur calme, cherchant à quitter le stade le plus vite possible. De leur côté, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack, accompagnés de Marius, s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres, essayant de s'extirper de la cohue. Quand ils y parvinrent, se fut pour voir le professeur de Métamorphose s'approcher d'eux à grands pas.

« - Jeunes gens… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- C'est Harold qui a été pétrifié, c'est ça ? demanda Mérida, alors que l'Augurey lançait un cri de détresse au fond de son esprit.

- Malheureusement oui. Nous l'avons retrouvé pétrifiés, en compagnie de Miss Granger. Apparemment, ils quittaient la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans les étages inférieurs, probablement dans le but de rejoindre le stade de Quidditch.

- On… On peut le voir ? demanda timidement Raiponce.

- J'étais venue vous chercher pour cela. Il se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie. Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plait. »

Alors qu'ils emboitaient le pas de la plus âgées, Raiponce attrapa la main de Mérida, qui la remercia d'un regard. Ce dont elle avait le plus besoin maintenant, alors que le chant triste de l'Augurey résonnait à l'intérieure d'elle, c'était d'un point d'ancrage. Et la main de son amie était parfaite pour cela.

Longtemps, on avait cru que le Phénix Irlandais était capable de prédire les mauvaises choses et que son chant provoquait la pluie, ce qui lui avait valu une sinistre réputation. Aujourd'hui, on savait qu'il était simplement capable de sentir les changements atmosphériques et qu'il chantait quand la pluie risquait de tomber, car il adorait cela. Mais sa réputation d'oiseau de mauvais augure était toujours là. Mérida l'avait ignoré, mais elle le regrettait : l'oiseau avait bel et bien tenté de la prévenir, elle l'avait juste mis de côté. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Harold serait peut-être encore en bonne santé. Et son animagus le lui reprochait, elle le sentait.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, la Gryffondor remarqua à peine qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie. Ce fut une voix tonitruante qui la tira de ses réflexions.

« - Je vous ai fait CONFIANCE, Dumbledore ! Je vais ai confié mon unique enfant ! COMMENT avez-vous pu laisser une chose pareille arrivé ?

- Stoik, je vous en prie… Je sais que cette épreuve est très difficile, mais…

- Vous ne savez rien, Dumbledore. RIEN ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou sans famille, comme pouvez-vous ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la douleur que provoque la vision de mon fils pétrifié ? »

Quand le Professeur Mcgonagall ouvrit la porte, elle révéla le Professeur Dumbledore face à un véritable géant. Près de deux mètres, les cheveux roux foncés, une barbe tressées, une cape de fourrure et, chose assez étonnante aujourd'hui, une hache attachée à la ceinture. Stoick « la Brute » Horrib'Haddock dans toute sa splendeur.

C'était assez difficile d'imaginer que cet homme gigantesque puisse être le père d'Harold. C'est pour cette raison que les adolescents qui suivaient le professeur de Métamorphose restèrent figés quelques secondes, avant que Mérida ne brise la tension présente, en se précipitant vers le lit où reposait son ami.

Son meilleur ami reposait là, figé dans une expression surprise. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur.

Mérida se demandait ce qui avait bien pu attaquer le Gallois. Elle le savait, il pouvait parler aux animaux et ceux-ci avaient tendance à être doux avec lui, sauf exception, comme dans le cas des Acromentules, dont l'instinct de chasse était trop fort.

Se ressaisissant, la rousse remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec un miroir en main ?

- Nous n'en savons rien, Miss Dunbroch. Mais vu sa position, je pense qu'il regardait dans le couloir à l'aide du reflet », répondit Dumbledore.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais Stoick le brisa bien vite.

« - Je laisse mon garçon ici jusqu'à son rétablissement, Dumbledore, mais je le rapatrie dès qu'il sera rétabli. Et comptez sur moi pour donner mon soutien à Lucius Malfoy quand il proposera votre démission ! Votre mission était de veiller sur nos enfants, et vous en avez été incapable.

- Stoick…

- N'essayez même pas de m'amadouer. Je reviendrai voir mon fils demain. »

Sur ces mots, le chef de Beurk s'en alla.

Les choses s'annonçaient définitivement très mauvaises.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Il me semble que ce principe de perception est véridique (on arrive notamment à rendre des objets invisible grâce à cela, même c n'est que des machins minuscule). Maintenant, si je dis des bêtises plus grosses que moi, n'hésitez pas à me corriger !

(2) Merci Wikipédia !

Et voilà ! Je dois avouer ne pas être satisfait de ce chapitre. Mais bon…

Alors, pour les animaux, petites explication (assez brève, parce que pas de spoil ^^) :

- Le fléreur de Jack : c'est un chat, donc on a le côté doux de Overland et agressif de Frost. De plus, c'est un fléreur, un chat magique, et Jack a un lien assez fort avec la magie, ne serait-ce que par son statut de Frost.

- L'oiseau-mouche de Raiponce : c'est un oiseau qui est symbole de guérison, qui est très coloré et qui adore les fleurs.

- La belette d'Harold : un petit animal assez timide, mais aussi capable d'actes assez incroyable par rapport à sa petite taille (il peut tuer des lapins, qui font deux à trois fois sa taille). De plus, il est tout le temps en mouvement.

- L'augurey de Mérida : un oiseau qui aime la pluie, qui est natif d'Irlande et d'Écosse. En plus, il a longtemps était le compagnon des voyants. Si vous voulez une image, prenez celle-ci : art / The-Augurey-page-11-253780037

A la prochaine !


	42. Chapitre 34 : Ce qui se cache dans les

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

**IMPORTANT** : J'ai décidé de mettre la fic en pause usqu'au vacances de Pâques. J'ai vraiment trop de boulot (et d'autres choses qui viennent s'y rajouter) pour pouvoir encore prendre le temps d'écrire. Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc soit le **6 mars**, soit le** 13 mars**. Merci de votre compréhension.

Chapitre non-corrigé parce que je l'ai **encore** fini à la bourre.

Merci à Alamane-kun, Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice, ClaraJonesMalfoy, Isis Nephtys, Hope05, Paquerette-san, Philou, Emmawh, becca015, crossfan66, Cheschire, Ombre et Shinrie pour leur reviews !

**Hope05 :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis content que la fic te plaise.

**Paquerette-san :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, Harold est un aimant à problème ^^ Et contet que les animaux te plaisent. Pour celui de Mérida, imagine-le un peu comme tu veux. Evite juste l'image de vieux parapluie que l'on trouve sur internet. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Harold n'entende pas le Basilic, l'explication est simple : il n'a pas pensé à projeter son esprit pour toucher celui du serpent et celui-ci n'a pas non plus cherché à parler à Harold, au contraire de la plupart des animaux.

Pour Mimi Geignarde, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, mais j'ai un début de réponse : vu qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de ses lunettes, je suppose que Mimi pleurait et que donc elle avait enlevé ses binocles ! C'est tordu, mais je ne vois que ça.

Ci-dessous pour Stoick ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Philou : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. J'en conviens, les animaux sont étonnants, mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre les éternels « Loup – Lion – Serpent – Phénix - … ». Et puis, je les trouve chouette ^^

Ahah, oui, Jack est à la limite de la schizophrénie (du moins, comme on l'entend de manière générale, à savoir entendre des voix. La vraie schizophrénie, c'est plus compliqué).

On reverra le serpent et Stoick dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Ombre : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Content que la fic te plaise. Et pour l'animal d'Harold, c'était plus ou moins ce que j'avais en tête en attribuant la belette ^^ Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 34 : Ce qui se cache dans les ténèbres**

Cette nouvelle agression causa un véritable vent de panique parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Et cette fois, tout le monde craignait pour sa sécurité, tant les né-moldus que les sang-purs, car la famille d'Harold, les Haddock, faisaient partie de la haute société sorcière et ne s'était plus mêlée à du sang moldu depuis plus d'un siècle. Cela voulait dire que contrairement aux mois précédents, les enfants de moldus n'étaient plus les seuls à risquer de se faire pétrifier.

Autant dire que la tension était plutôt forte dans la Grande Salle en ce dimanche matin. Cependant, un nouvel évènement allait lui faire atteindre son paroxysme.

Alors que tous les étudiants aptes à le faire étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner, le Professeur McGonagall s'avança sur l'estrade, prête à s'adresser à l'ensemble des élèves pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, un air tout aussi grave que celui de la veille plaqué sur son visage.

« - Chers étudiants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença-t-elle après avoir réussi à obtenir le silence. Suite aux nouvelles agressions qui ont eu lieu hier, le Conseil d'administration de l'école a décidé d'agir. Considérant que le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas était capable de protéger les élèves, il a été révoqué hier soir. »

La vieille dame avait l'air d'être toujours sous le choc de cette nouvelle, ce qui expliquait qu'elle laissa le brouhaha augmenter peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les élèves comprenaient ce qu'il se passait réellement : le Professeur Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du siècle, n'était plus directeur de Poudlard.

Se reprenant, l'animagus recommença à parler.

« - Pour le moment, personne n'a été nommé pour reprendre le poste et cela ne se fera probablement pas avant le début de l'année prochaine. En conséquence, comme le veut la tradition, je pendrais les rênes de l'école jusqu'à ce que la situation soit réglée. »

Sachez aussi que notre garde-chasse, Hagrid, a été arrêté hier, l'enquête l'ayant désigné comme coupable des agressions, continua la sous-directrice, tout en ayant de ne le croire qu'à moitié. Cependant, sachez qu'il a été décidé par le Conseil qui si d'autres élèves venaient à se rajouter à la liste des victimes, l'école de Poudlard devrait fermer ses portes et pourrait très bien ne pas les rouvrir l'année prochaine. »

Un silence inhabituel s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Hagrid, le doux géant, arrêté ? Poudlard allait être fermé ? Tout cela ressemblait à une gigantesque farce de mauvais gout.

« - Si cela devait se produire, vos Professeurs et moi-même nous assurerons de vous rediriger vers les meilleurs écoles possibles. J'espère cependant que nous ne devrons pas en arriver là.

Pour cela, je m'adresse à la personne qui se fait appeler « l'Héritier de Serpentard ». Je le fait en tant que Minerva McGonagall et non pas comme Professeur de Métamorphose : Voilà plus de cinquante ans que Poudlard est ma seconde maison et bien des années qu'elle est devenue la seule maison que j'ai. Je sais que pour de nombreux élèves, l'école représente un refuge, un havre de paix dans lequel grandir et apprendre avant que la vie ne les rattrape. Alors je vous supplie d'arrêter tout et de laisser la Chambre des Secrets redevenir la légende qu'elle aurait toujours dû rester. »

Une nouvelle fois, les élèves restèrent muets, stupéfaits de voir le strict professeur supplier.

« - Mais si vous persistez à attaquer les élèves, MES élèves, sachez que je ne m'accorderai aucun répit jusqu'à ce que je vous trouve et que vous dormirez toute votre vie en craignant ma venue. »

Dans un élan dramatique du plus bel effet, le ciel magique de la Salle se couvrît de nuages de pluie et des éclairs transpercèrent les masses noires, emplissant la salle du tonnerre caractéristiques des violents orages d'été. Le Château approuvait ce que disait la vielle Écossaise.

« - Aujourd'hui, Poudlard est à genoux. Ses ennemis, que ce soit ce Conseil ou l'Héritier, essaye de le mettre à bas en agissant sournoisement. Mais Poudlard ne se brisera pas, Poudlard se relèvera tant que l'espoir sera présent dans le cœur de ses habitants. Alors, mes élèves, mes enfants, continuez à croire, à rire, à vous amuser. Oui, le danger est là. Oui, vous allez devoir être prudent. Mais vous ne devez pas vous arrêter de vivre, ou alors ceux qui veulent nous voir à terre auront gagné. Tant que la peur n'aura pas prise dans notre cœur, nous resterons les vainqueurs de cette bataille. »

Emportée par son discours auquel elle croyait de toutes ses forces, l'animagus chat ne remarqua pas que sa magie échappait à son contrôle, faisant claquer les pans de sa cape et défaisait son chignon. Enveloppée d'un vent semblant venu de nulle part, elle ressemblait à la Morrigan, la déesse-guerrière des anciens Celtes, venue donner du courage aux combattants qu'étaient ses élèves.

Aucun n'applaudissement n'acclama son discours enflammé, car cela paraissait complètement déplacé aux auditeurs. Cependant, petit à petit, des élèves levèrent leurs baguettes au bout de laquelle il avait créé une petite lumière blanche, antique symbole sorcier de l'union sous un chef. En quelques minutes, toutes les baguettes magiques présentes dans la Grande Salle étaient pointées vers le plafond. Minerva McGonagall venait d'être reconnue comme dirigeante de la lutte pour Poudlard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Êtes-vous sûre d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, Minerva ? »

Refaisant son strict chignon, l'Écossaise se tourna vers le Professeur Snape.

« - Poudlard doit rester debout, Severus, envers et contre tout. Et si les élèves perdent espoir, l'école ne tiendra pas.

- Certes. Mais n'est-ce pas prendre le risque qu'ils deviennent complètement insouciants, alors que l'Héritier rôde dans les couloirs ? De plus, provoquer le Conseil n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. S'ils décidaient de se débarrasser de vous, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

- Seul le Directeur peut révoquer les enseignants. Et cela ne se fera pas avant septembre. J'ai le temps de voir venir.

- Je pensais à des moyens un peu plus expéditifs, Minerva. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un enfant de cœur et il connaît assez bien la loi pour se servir de ses failles. Alors ne faites pas votre Gryffondor pur beurre et laissez les choses se tasser avant de réattaquer : devenir un martyr ne servira à rien. »

La plus âgée se radoucit.

« - Merci de votre inquiétude, Severus. Je n'oublierai pas vos conseils.

- Je vous fais confiance pour cela. Et pour vous assurer de la sécurité des élèves. Certains ont la fâcheuse habitude de se fourrer dans des situations dangereuses. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un peu plus de deux semaines après le discours enflammé du professeur de Métamorphose, trois élèves confirmaient les dire du Professeur Snape en se baladant dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ils avaient cependant une bonne raison, même si elle ne voudrait pas grand-chose si on les découvrait. A vrai dire, cette raison les mettrait probablement encore plus profondément dans les ennuis s'ils avaient l'idiotie de la révéler.

En vérité, Krokmou se sentait seul. Depuis qu'Harold avait été pétrifié, il en cessait de gémir en se roulant en boule. Et quand il ne faisait pas ça, il faisait les cent pas le long de la barrière runique, essayant de trouver une faille dans laquelle se faufiler pour rejoindre sa mère.

Ceci expliquait donc que les trois autres membres du Projet A se trouvaient dans la clairière du dragon, se relayant pour faire bouger le lapin constitué de viande et distraire l'animal.

« - Vous pensez qu'Harold reviendra bientôt ? demanda Mérida.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Chourave pense que les mandragores pourront être cueillies dès la fin de la semaine. Compte un jour ou deux pour faire la potion, il devrait donc se réveiller d'ici dimanche, voire lundi. Mais dans quel état ? répondit Jack.

- Comme ça, « Dans quel état ? »

- On ne sait pas ce qui l'a pétrifié… Va savoir si ça ne l'a pas rendu fou ?

- Tu crois que le monstre est quelque chose comme une ménade(1) ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'histoires de pétrification autour d'elles.

- Si c'est vraiment le monstre de Serpentard, il a très bien pu les modifier magiquement. Après tout, les fondateurs étaient de véritables génies de la magie. »

La possibilité émise par Jack jeta un froid sur le groupe. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à la possibilité qu'Harold soit diminué à son réveil.

Raiponce allait prendre son tour dans l'animation du lapin viandeux, quand Mérida entendit quelque chose en peu plus loin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la Serdaigle en voyant se amie s'approcher des arbres.

- J'ai entendu un drôle de truc, comme si quelqu'un se promenait dans le coin, répondit celle-ci en baissant la voix, au cas où. Rester ici et soyez discrets, je vais aller voir. »

Grimpant dans un arbre aux branches basses, la jeune fille s'éleva et, passant d'arbres en arbres, elle s'approcha du chemin qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la clairière. Elle fut plutôt surprise d'y trouver de jeunes élèves. Des deuxièmes années pour être exacte. Elle en était sûre, car Ron, son plus jeune cousin, était un de ces deux élèves. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour deviner que la silhouette plus petite était Harry Potter : son cousin était toujours fourré avec le garçon.

Les deux Gryffondors avaient l'air très concentré. Leurs baguettes éclairaient le chemin, la lumière ayant du mal à passer au travers du feuillage. Un chemin sur lequel grouillaient ce qui semblait être des araignées. Mais que diable faisaient-ils, ces deux zouaves ?

Retournant dans la clairière où l'attendaient ses deux amis, Mérida redescendit de l'arbre avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

« - C'est Ron et Harry Potter. Ils se comportent plutôt étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On pourrait les laisser se débrouiller, non ? Après tout, Harold et toi n'avez pas attendu aussi longtemps avant de vous mettre à l'exploration.

- On évitait d'y aller le soir. Et puis, ils prennent la direction de ce qu'Harold et moi appelons les Bois Perdus. En gros, la partie plus profonde de la forêt. Plus dangereuse, aussi.

- Bon, eh bien le choix est vite fait, alors : on les suit. Mettez des charmes amortisseurs sur vos chaussures et on y va », trancha Raiponce.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les deux autres ensorcelèrent leurs semelles, avant que Mérida ne guident tout le monde dans la direction qu'avaient prise les deux plus jeunes.

« - Mais où peuvent bien aller toutes ces araignées ? se demanda la Serdaigle.

- Aucune idée. Elles vont sûrement aller se réfugier plus loin dans la forêt. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'en vois faire ça par ici, même si elles n'ont jamais été aussi nombreuses. Harold pensait que Chourave avait mis un nouveau répulsif dans la serre. »

La blonde hacha la tête, avant de se remettre en route.

« - Merde ! s'exclama soudain Mérida cinq minutes plus tard. Je les aie perdus !

- Comment ?

- J'ai voulu être trop prudent, de peur qu'ils ne nous remarquent. Mais ils ont soudainement accéléré et je ne les vois plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je pense qu'ils vont vers la crevasse des acromentules. Ça serait logique que les araignées aillent se mettre à l'abri là-bas. Si on reste au sol, on est mort. Je vais essayer de les rattraper et de les ramener. Vous deux, retournez à la clairière. Si j'envoie des étincelles rouges, courrez chercher un professeur, OK ?

- T'es sûre de toi ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas apprendre à monter aux arbres en dix minutes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais ça depuis un bout de temps. Enfin, grimper aux arbres. Sauver deux gamins des griffes d'araignées géantes, ça m'arrive pas tous les jours. »

Voyant que les deux autres étaient d'accord, l'Écossaise grimpa à un arbre avant de recommencer à avancer, la canopée serrée des Bois Perdus lui permettant de rester en hauteur.

Elle parvint rapidement jusqu'à la Crevasse sans croiser une seule acromentule. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée là-bas qu'elle comprit pourquoi : les araignées surdimensionnées étaient toutes rassemblées dans le Nid pour profiter du festin inattendu que représentaient deux jeunes sorciers. Après tout, ceux qui se risquaient jusqu'ici étaient plutôt rares, ce qui expliquait l'excitation des arachnides, qui allaient enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose d'un peu plus gouteux que le gibier de base.

Cachée dans son arbre, elle vit la plus grosse acromentule qu'elle avait jamais vue sortir de a tanière : la bestiole devait au bas mot peser une demi tonne. Les deux élèves qui étaient coincé dans le Nid semblaient essayer de discuter avec elle et, chose étonnante, la créature avait l'air d'être capable de leur répondre.

Les choses se gâtèrent cependant rapidement. Malgré le fait que le jeune Potter ait crié qu'il était un ami d'Hagrid, ce qui freina quelques secondes les araignées, celles-ci se remirent vite en chasse.

Tirant sa baguette, la rousse dans l'arbre décocha quelques sorts paralysants, histoire de laisser le plus de chances possibles aux garçons de s'échapper. Les suivant depuis les hauteurs, elle continua à décocher des sortilèges, tout en priant pour qu'aucune araignée n'ait l'idée de grimper, même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans la nature de ces bestioles surdimensionnées de le faire.

Elle entrevit avec espoir la démarcation entre les abords de la forêt et les Bois Perdus. Si elle arrivait en emmener les enfants jusque-là, ils seraient sous la protection des centaures et, normalement, la majorité des araignées s'arrêteraient.

Ce fut cependant une chose encore plus étonnante qui se produisit. Accompagnée d'un bruit digne d'une créature sortie tout droit de l'enfer, Mérida vit la vieille Ford Anglia de son oncle Arthur, le même Ford volante qui avait amené les deux garçons courant pour leur vie jusqu'à l'école en début d'année.

La voiture semblait être retournée à, ou avoir découvert, Mérida n'était pas vraiment sûr, l'état sauvage. Ouvrant ses portes violemment, elle laissa monter les deux garçons avant de démarrer en trombe.

Voyant que les deux enfants étaient maintenant en sécurité, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre la clairière avant que les acromentules ne la sentent.

Revenue dans la clairière, elle raconta tout à ses deux amis, tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le Château.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, les choses restèrent relativement calme, aussi calme que puisse être Poudlard, notamment grâce aux efforts de McGonagall et du reste du corps professoral pour gérer tous les petits accidents de la vie quotidienne. Surtout que certains s'imaginaient que maintenant que le Professeur Dumbledore était parti, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce que la vieille dame se dépêcha de démentir à l'aide de retenues particulièrement fatigantes. Les chaudrons du cours de potion n'avait jamais été aussi propre depuis l'époque des Maraudeurs et leurs célèbres 20h de retenue à la semaine.

Mais un nouvel évènement chamboula le frêle ordre.

« - Tous les élèves sont priés de rejoindre leur dortoir le plus vite possible. Les tableaux-gardiens seront scellés d'ici un quart d'heure. Je répète, tous les élèves sont priés de rejoindre leur dortoir le plus vite possible. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu penses qu'il y a eu une nouvelle agression ? demanda Marius.

- Aucune idée, mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Si Snape nous trouve hors du dortoir, on est mort. »

Sur ces mots, Jack prit la direction de sa Salle Commune, suivit par son ami.

De son côté, Mérida, qui se chamallait avec les deux garçons juste avant, s'en alla vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Á peine fut-elle arrivée que Percy lui fonça dessus.

« - Mérida ! Tu as vue Ginny ?

- Ginny ? Non, pas depuis ce matin. Elle n'est pas avec Ron ?

- Aucune idée, il n'est pas encore revenu, ni Harry. Mais toutes les amies de Ginny sont là et elles m'ont dit qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vue depuis un moment.

- Calme-toi, Percy. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien et qu'elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Mérida sentait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Dans un recoin de son esprit, l'Augurey chantait tristement. Le même chant qui avait résonné lors de l'agression d'Harold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Déposant délicatement son fardeau au sol, Ssssilasss s'interrogea une seconde sur le bien-fondé de son action. Cette jeune fille avait été son maître durant les derniers mois, et elle l'avait bien traitée. Était-ce bien d'ainsi la vendre à celui qui avait été lui aussi son maître il y a cinquante ans ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Secouant son énorme tête, l'animal se glissa vers son antre. Il côtoyait trop les humains. Il était un Basilic, le Roi-Serpent, la terreur des araignées, celui qui tuait d'un simple regard ! Bon, il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait pas réussi à tuer une seule de ses victimes depuis son éveil. Mais sur le principe, il en était capable, c'était ça qui importait.

Se lovant dans sa pièce personnelle, le serpent géant ferma ses yeux jaunes vif et entreprit de s'endormir. A l'échelle de son espérance de vie, la sieste qu'il pouvait envisager de faire avant qu'on ne le sollicite de nouveau, à savoir une ou deux semaines, était une peccadille, mais c'était toujours ça de prit.

Il venait à peine de fermer les yeux quand un boucan du diable résonna dans la Chambre. Des humains parlaient. Petites vermines. Sssilass hésitait encore entre essayer de se rendormir et sortir pour siffler son mécontentement, quand la voix de son maître résonna dans ses oreilles.

_« -_ _Parles-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard »_

Soufflant de dépit, le reptile vit la porte principale de son antre s'ouvrir. Selon le pacte qu'il avait passé avec Salazar, il était obligé de sortir quand cela se produisait. Et d'obéir à celui ou celle qui était à l'origine de cette ouverture.

Déplaçant sa masse titanesque, Sssilass se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée, avant de se laisser tomber au pied de la statue. Trois humains, qu'il prenait bien soin de ne pas regarder dans les yeux histoire de ne pas les tuer, se tenaient devant lui. L'un était son maître, le deuxième était la jeune fille, de plus en plus faible, qu'il avait amené plus tôt et le troisième lui était totalement inconnu. Oh, et il y avait aussi un oiseau étrange ainsi qu'un bout de tissus qui semblait vivant et qui sentait comme le vieil ennemi de son premier maître. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

« - _Tue-le ! »_ ordonna son maître.

« Oh joie », pensa Sssilass. « Moi qui pensais dormir tranquillement. »

Décidant qu'il valait mieux écourter le plus possible cette entrevue, histoire de ne pas trop perdre d'heures de sommeil, et puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait pas désobéir à son maître, le reptile se lança à la poursuite de sa proie.

Il était à deux doigts de lui asséner son regard mortel, qui l'oiseau, qu'il avait oublié entre temps, lui fonça dessus, toutes serres en avant. Il le fixa du regard pour l'éliminer, mais sa malédiction sembla glisser sur le volatile comme de l'eau. Un phénix ! Une des rares créatures insensibles à ses yeux mortels. C'était bien sa veine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sssilass ne put éviter les serres ennemies et se retrouva les yeux crevé. Sifflant de rage et de douleur, il tenta d'attraper l'oiseau, mais celui-ci s'était enfuit à tire-d'aile.

Reportant sa colère sur celui qu'on lui avait désigné comme victime, le Roi se lança à sa poursuite dans les tuyaux de la Chambre.

Ne pouvant plus se servir de ses yeux, il se concentra sur le bruit. Il entendait les pas dans l'eau, la respiration erratique, la fuite vaine. Son odorat aurait pu l'aider, lui aussi, mais l'odeur d'eau et de pourriture était trop forte pour qu'il distingue autre chose.

Se dirigeant toujours à l'aide des sons, il se précipita vers sa victime, quand elle changea soudain de direction, provoquant un bruit sourd un peu plus loin. Etrange, il était presque sûr de la sentir juste devant lui. Mais la pourriture lui assaillait les narines. Le bruit se répéta. Se fiant à ses oreilles, Sssilass recula et changea de direction.

Alors qu'il cherchait à entendre de nouveau le pas de sa proie, le serpent les entendit derrière lui. L'humain l'avait eu !

Avançant le plus vite possible, il ressortit du système de tuyaux et se retrouva dans la salle principale, là où l'odeur de pourri était plus faible et où il pouvait distinguer les choses grâce à son odorat. Le garçon était là, près du vieux tissu vivant. Et il tenait dans sa main un objet qui puait le gobelin.

Se précipitant ver lui la gueule grande ouverte, il le manqua d'un cheveu, sa proie lui échappant en se jetant sur le côté.

Le combat dura comme ça cinq bonnes minutes, le serpent attaquant et l'humain esquivant. Au moment où Sssilass était sûr d'avoir réussi son attaque, il sentit quelque chose lui traverser le palais. L'objet gobelin lui transperçait le crâne.

Sentant le mort s'approcher doucement, le Roi-Serpent eu la satisfaction de sentir qu'un de ses crochets s'était planté dans le bras de son adversaire. Il ne lui survivrait pas longtemps.

Puis, posant sa lourde tête au sol, Sssilass se dit qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir dormir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Il se réveille ! »

À moitié endormie sur sa chaise, Raiponce se redressa d'un coup. Il se réveillait ? Harold se réveillait ?

Effectivement, moins d'une demi-heure après avoir avalé la potion à base de mandragore, le jeune homme ouvrait difficilement les yeux, tout comme les autres victimes du monstre.

« - Qu'est-ce… Qu''est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Évitez de parler, Mr. Haddock. Votre corps n'a pas encore recouvré toutes ses capacités, intervint Mrs. Pomfresh, avant de tendre un verre d'eau au convalescent.

- Raiponce ? demanda-t-il une fois le verre d'eau avalé. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je me souviens de deux yeux jaunes dans le miroir d'Hermione, et puis…

- Tu as été pétrifié par le Monstre de Serpentard.

- Le monstre ? Le monstre ! C'est un basilic ! Un serpent géant, qui fait fuir les araignées et qui meurt en entendant le chant du coq ! On a trouvé ça avec Hermione, et…

- On sait, Harold.

- Vous savez ? »

La jeune fille entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son attaque. L'enlèvement de Ginny Weasley, qui s'était révélée être à l'origine des agressions, car elle était possédée par l'ancien Héritier via un journal ensorcelé qui, à ce que l'on disait, lui avait été remis par Lucius Malfoy. Le combat d'Harry Potter contre le Basilic. La victoire du jeune Gryffondor, qui avait manqué de mourir empoisonné mais qui avait été sauvé par les larmes du Phénix de Dumbledore. La fête gigantesque qui se déroulait dans la Grande Salle depuis le retour du Directeur.

« - En parlant de fête, Mrs. Pomfresh m'a dit que je pouvais t'y emmener quand tu serais réveillé, à condition de faire attention que tu ne te fatigues pas trop. Mérida et Jack sont déjà là-bas, ils t'attendent avec impatience.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu es restée ?

- Tu es idiot, Harold. C'est mon tour de garde, Mérida et Jack ont pris le leur juste avant et si je ne les avais pas obligés, ils seraient encore ici. On est tes amis, après tout. »

Avec un sourire, elle vit le visage de son ami se détendre. Un jour, il allait falloir faire quelque chose contre ce manque de confiance.

Alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand.

« - Papa ? » s'étonna Harold.

En effet, Stoick la Brute se tenait dans l'encadrement. Et vu les propos qu'il avait tenu le jour de la pétrification d'Harold, Raiponce craignait le pire.

« - Harold ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Tu vas bien, fils ?

- Euh, oui. D'après l'infirmière, je peux même aller au banquet.

- Ah. Donc, tu peux sortir. Très bien. Prépare tes affaires, nous y allons. »

Ce que Raiponce redoutait était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux : Stoik retirait son fils de Poudlard.

« - Préparer mes… affaires ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu rentres à la maison. Je t'ai mis ici en espérant que tu y serais à l'abri, vu que tu ne veux pas te battre contre les dragons. Mais apparemment, Dumbledore est incapable de protéger ses élèves. Je vais donc faire comme ton oncle et éduquer mon fils moi-même.

- Mais… Et mes amis ?

- Tu as d'autres amis au village. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Harold. Tu rentres immédiatement. »

Les petits cheveux sur la nuque de la seule jeune fille du trio se dressèrent comme des épingles. Cela pouvait s'expliquer par l'énervement de Stoick, qui laissait sa magie déborder. Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas ça. L'odeur de terre qui flottait à présent et les plantes décoratives ornant l'infirmerie qui semblaient soudain pleines de vitalité lui indiquaient clairement que celui à l'origine de ce pic magique n'était autre qu'Harold.

« - Je reste à Poudlard », grogna ce dernier, la voix rauque.

Pouvait-elle dessiner un sceau assez rapidement pour le conduire. Elle était capable de faire celui pour sorcier, ce qu'était techniquement Harold. Mais alors qu'elle voyait les yeux de son ami se transformer en deux billes vert forêt, elle venait à douter qu'il ne soit _que_ sorcier.

« - Pardon ? demanda la chasseur de dragon, étonné que son fils lui réponde aussi franchement.

- Je reste à Poudlard. Je reviendrai à la maison par le train, avant de partir pour mon travail d'été. Et je reviendrai à l'école dès septembre. Je refuse d'être enfermé à Beurk. »

Quand elle le vit commencer à répondre, Raiponce classa définitivement le père d'Harold dans la catégorie des inconscients. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que l'adolescent commençait à perdre le contrôle. De quoi, cela restait à déterminer.

« - Je suis ton père. JE décide de ce qui est bon pour toi. Et actuellement, j'ordonne que tu reviennes au village immédiatement. »

Définitivement inconscient.

« - Tu n'es mon père que quand cela t'arrange ! Maman ne m'aurait jamais obligé à quitter Poudlard. »

Oh, ça, c'était un coup bas, de l'avis de la Serdaigle. Mais apparemment, c'était efficace.

« - Ah c'est ainsi ? Très bien ! Reste ici ! Mais ne vient pas te plaindre quand tu auras des ennuis ou que tu y laisseras un membre !

- Au moins, tu pourras dire que je suis un vrai Beurkois, à ce moment-là ! » cria Harold, alors que son père était déjà parti.

La respiration hachée, celui-ci s'était levé et avait les poings serrés le long du corps.

« - Harold ? Viens, allons dans la Grande Salle. Je pense que tu as besoin de te vider la tête. »

Un peu perdu suite au retour à la normal de sa magie, le jeune homme hocha la tête et la suivit doucement.

« Eh bien », se dit la blonde, « la fin de l'année fut mouvementée. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le banquet de fête dura presque toute la nuit, s'achevant vers 3h du matin avec le retour en fanfare d'Hagrid.

Moins de deux jours plus tard, la décision fut prise d'annuler tous les examens internes à Poudlard et de reporter les BUSEs et les ASPICs. Le même jour, on apprit aussi que Gilderoy Lockhart avait été victime d'un mauvais sort en tentant de venir en aide à Harry et Ron, les deux Gryffondor partis sauver Ginny Weasley, et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Encore un professeur qui n'aurait tenu qu'une seule année.

Les dernières semaines de l'année se déroulèrent donc tranquillement, les élèves profitant du soleil de juin. Et le dix-neuf de ce mois, le célèbre Poudlard Express prit son départ du la garre de Pré-au-Lard, direction King's Cross.

Une nouvelle année qui se termine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Perdue dans la mer du Nord, une petite île battue par les vents accueillait les âmes en peine. Ou plutôt, elle les retenait prisonnières.

Une de ces âmes, le corps délabré et l'esprit presque dans le même état, regardait par la meurtrière de sa cellule. Elle se demandait comment l'être le plus cher à ses yeux allait. Pourrait-il le revoir un jour.

Puis, haussant ses épaules maigres, il se détourna de la fenêtre et se recoucha sur sa paillasse. Il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Et après tout, il le méritait.

Il n'était qu'un traître.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Fin de la cinquième partie**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Créature de la mythologique grecque. Elles accompagnaient Dionysos, le dieu du vin, en dansant et en s'enivrant. Une fois saoules, les ménades sombrait dans la folie et déchiquetait le corps des infortunés qu'elles croisaient. Ici, j'ai imaginé que la ménade « version HP » était une créature humanoïde capable de rende folles ses victimes.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup la première partie du chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage qui n'est même pas cité dans le livre, mais qui moi me paraît essentiel : je n'imagine pas un seul instant McGonagall fléchir, que ce soit face à l'Héritier ou le Conseil.

Et j'aime aussi la partie sur le Serpent. Au final, j'étais tellement dedans que j'avais de la peine pour lui, quand il est mort. Pauvre Sssilasss.

Pour le titre, j'avoue qu'il doit rester un peu nébuleux, donc je m'explique : dans toutes les parties, nous avons parlé de ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre (métaphoriquement ou littéralement) : l'Héritier, Lucius pour le Conseil, les araignées, le Basilic,…

A bientôt !


	43. Chapitre 35 : Dans l'est (pas si) lointa

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé parce que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma bêta. Je vais finir par croire que quelqu'un m'en veut et supprime mes bêtas les unes après les autres… (Mon dieu, on dirait le pitch d'un TRES mauvais film)

Merci à ClaraJonesMalfoys, Emmawh, Alamane-kun, Philou, Halowii'n, Patapich, Shinrie, Paquerette-san, Cheschire et Bullrose pour leur review !

**Philou : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'ai vu que je m'étais trompé de date (enfin, on me l'a dit, parce que je ne lis jamais mes propres chapitres une fois qu'ils sont postés ^^). Je suis content que la scène de McGonagall te plaisent, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Je suis content que tu aimes tout cela dans mon histoire. Et j'étais moi aussi triste pour Sssilass. Je m'y étais attaché, à cette petite bête.

**Patapich : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis content de te voir de retour : ). Je suis vraiment heureux que cette partie avec McGonagall plaise autant, parce que je l'adore. Et la scène de Sssilass est aussi ma préférée, ne serait-ce que parce que j'adore faire parler les animaux et je trouve que j'ai particulièrement réussi mon coup, ici ^^.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, la résolution se fait un peu facilement, mais elle n'est pas beaucoup plus fouillée dans les livres. Ce qui donne ici cette impression, c'est qu'on n'entend jamais le serpent, qui était un peu le fil rouge de Rowling.

Pour le pouvoir d'Hiccup, il est plus ou moins révélé au fil des chapitres, mais comme je n'ai jamais explicité clairement ce qu'il se passait, ça donne une petite impression de flou, que je compte laisser un moment (voir pour toujours ^^).

Pour la dernière partie du chapitre… Mystère ! Ce genre de chose va revenir souvent, mais je préfère ne pas trop en dire, pour ne pas gâcher le suspense ^^ (par contre, on a déjà entendu parler du père de Jack. Dans « Le noel des secrets », si mes souvenirs sont bons.)

**Paquerette-san : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, je n'ai moi-mêm jamais trop compris pourquoi McGonagall était restée effacée aussi longtemps dans les livres. Et en plus, cette scène me permettait de remonter le niveau d'angoisse de la partie (je pense que c'était toi qui m'avait dit ne pas ressentir la même peur latente que dans le tome original).

Après coup, je me rend compte que j'ai effectivement donné à Sssilass un caractère d'ado ^^ Bah, je trouve ça plutôt comique ^^

Je pense que le problème de Stoick, c'est qu'il n'est pas capable de voir Harold comme il est vraiment, surtout. Il le voit comme son petit garçon à protéger, comme un aimant à ennui, mais pas comme Harold.

Bonne lecture !

**Ce 12 mars 2015, un grand homme nous a quitté. Cet homme se nommait Terry Pratchett.**

Terry Pratchett, auteur entre autre de la série du Disque-Monde, n'est probablement pas l'homme le plus connu de ce côté de la Manche, même si il est une véritable célébrité en Grande-Bretagne. Mais pour moi, il est l'homme qui m'a montré que la Fantasy pouvait aller plus loin qu'Harry Potter. Que les mots avaient du pouvoir et qu'une bibliothèque pouvait devenir une véritable être vivant si on lui laissait le temps. Il est l'auteur qui a bercé mes nuits de ces deux dernières années avec ses quarante livres. Il est celui qui m'a appris que l'on pouvait faire mourir de rire un lecteur avec une bête petite note de bas de page, au milieu d'un truc super sérieux. Il est celui qui m'a montré que mettre dix références dans un chapitre n'était pas un crime, mais une bonne chose.

Il est aussi celui qui m'a redonné le gout d'écrire, après ma traversée du désert de plusieurs années. Alors aujourd'hui, je vous dis merci Mr. Pratchett, merci pour tous ces bons moments. En espérant que la Mort vous ait accueilli tout en majuscule.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Cinquième partie : Animagisme, part 2**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 35 : Dans l'est (pas si) lointain**

Quand Harold était arrivé à Beurk, l'ambiance était très très loin d'être au beau fixe. Encore pire que d'habitude, ce qui était peu dire.

Pour faire un topo rapide, il y avait non seulement le froid habituel, les remarques de Rustik et les regards dédaigneux de la plupart des habitants mais en plus, son père était apparemment devenu muet, le géant roux n'ayant pas décroché un seul mot depuis que son fils avait mis le pied sur le quai.

Bon, Harold voulait bien reconnaître une part de culpabilité : sa réaction face à l'intention de son père de le retirer de Poudlard avait été légèrement disproportionnée. Mais pour sa défense, il venait tout juste se réveiller d'un long sommeil de pierre, ce qui expliquait qu'il avait eu du mal à contrôler sa « partie sauvage », comme il l'appelait. Une partie de lui qui n'avait que très peu apprécié l'idée d'être à jamais éloigné de la Forêt Interdite, qu'elle considérait comme SA forêt. Alors quand Stoick avait débarqué avec ses gros souliers, oui, il avait lâché la bride qu'il retenait depuis Noel. Depuis que, d'après ce qu'il soupçonnait, Brunehilde avait « réveillé » cette chose enfouie en lui.

Arrivé chez lui, le jeune homme monta directement dans sa chambre, où il commença à vider sa malle. Ou plutôt, à en retirer tout ce qui ne lui servirait pas durant le job d'été qu'il avait réussi à décrocher. Chassant les robes d'école et les livres devenu inutiles, il profita de l'espace libéré pour entreposer quelques petites choses utiles, tels certains volumes de l'Encyclopédie de Newt Scamander(1).

Une fois cela fait, il referma sa valise et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa l'horloge, qui indiquait 17h30. Encore une heure et demie avant le diner, puis directement au dodo pour être frais pour le grand départ. Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir hâte d'y être.

Se redressant, il se décida à rendre visite à Gueulfort, histoire de passer le temps. Peut-être que le vieil homme aurait de nouvelles histoires à lui raconter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand il se leva difficilement le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez, Harold regretta intensément son idée. Effectivement, Gueulfort avait eu des histoires à lui raconter. Au point qu'il avait dû manger là, ce qui n'avait dérangé autre mesure Harold étant donné l'humeur de Stoick. Le forgeron avait continué à conter les évènements qui avaient rythmés le village les derniers mois : qui avait épousé qui, qui s'était disputé avec qui, … L'estropié avait un tel talent qui le plus jeune n'avait pas vu le temps passé et la nuit était déjà bien entamée quand il avait retraversé le village et rejoint son lit. Ce qui expliquait la difficulté qu'il avait à quitter son lit.

S'étirant, le Gallois parvint toutefois à se lever. Il devait être dans la cheminée à 6h30 s'il voulait être arrivé à temps à son lieu de rendez-vous. Vu qu'il était près de six heures, il n'avait pas intérêt à trainer.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, l'adolescent le plus atypique de Beurk lassa ses chaussures, rassembla ses dernières affaires et attacha son chat dans le sac prévu à cet effet, avant de lancer un regard hésitant vers la porte de la chambre de son père. Il savait que celui-ci était levé, même s'il avait essayé d'être discret, ce qui était difficile quand on faisait plus de 100 kilos.

Voyant l'heure du départ qui approchait, Harold se décida à approcher du panneau de bois et à toquer.

« - Oui ? répondit aussitôt Stoick, ouvrant la porte en grand, comme si il s'était tenu juste derrière.

- Je… Je vais y aller. Je serais de retour le 25 aout.

- Oh. Je ne pensais pas que tu partais aussi longtemps. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? C'est assez sauvage, là-bas, alors il te faut de bons vêtements. J'ai mis ceux que j'ai achetés sur ton lit, hier.

- Je les ai trouvés. Merci. »

Le silence prit ses aises entre les deux Haddock, comme d'habitude. Gêné, Stoick se racla la gorge tandis d'Harold regardait avec attention ses chaussures. Au final, alors que 6h30 sonnait au loin, le plus jeune se décida à saisir sa malle et son sac.

« - Bon, ben j'y vais. On se voit dans deux mois.

- Fais attention à toi. Et envoie une lettre de temps à autre. »

Hochant la tête, Harold s'approcha de la cheminée, y lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça intelligemment :

« - Gare Sorcière Internationale, Londres. »

Le monde devint vert et quelques instants plus tard, le Poufsouffle se retrouva dans le hall d la Gare Internationale.

Sans perdre de temps, il chercha un panneau indicateur, qu'il finit par trouver. Suivant les flèches vertes, qui indiquaient les boxes à destination du vieux continent, il finit par arriver à celui qui titrait « Romania ». Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horaire des départs, Harold constata qu'il lui restait une demi-heure avant le départ. Donc, assez de temps pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce petit magasin qui, s'il avait de la chance, vendrait de la nourriture.

Trainant toujours sa valise, le brun entra dans l'échoppe. Avec bonheur, il trouva une plaquette de chocolat qu'il prit. Il s'apprêtait à payer, quand son œil fut attiré par la couverture d'un drôle de livre.

« - _« The Colour of Magic »,_ lut-il. Depuis quand la magie a-t-elle une couleur ? »

Décidant qu'un roman ne lui ferait pas de mal, il se décida à le prendre. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Mr. Pratchett lui ferait peut-être passer un bon moment.

A peine fut-il revenu près du box qu'une voix nasillarde annonça que son portoloin allait bientôt partir. Se présentant devant le guichet qui venait d'ouvrir, il salua le caissier avant de lui tendre son billet.

« - Premier fois que vous prenez un portoloin ? demanda l'homme, l'air d'espérer que son client lui dirait non.

- Oui.

- Bien, soupira le guichetier. Donc, une fois rentré dans le sas, vous apercevrez une vieille botte. C'est votre portoloin. Il se déclenchera à 7h tapantes. Plus ou moins cinq minutes avant, une sonnerie retentira. Assurez-vous de bien toucher le portoloin. SI tout se passe comme prévu, vous sentirez une sensation de tiraillement au niveau du nombril. Vous avez tout compris ?

- Euh, oui.

- Bien. Sur ce, bon voyage. »

Vu que la discussion était apparemment terminée, Harold entra dans le box où l'attendait bel et bien une, très, vieille botte ainsi que deux autres personnes qui se rendaient au même endroit que lui.

Quand la sonnerie prédite par le réceptionniste retentit, le jeune homme saisi la botte, tout comme ses deux compagnons de voyages, et, quelques minutes plus tard, il ressentit dans son ventre un tiraillement bien plus violent que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le monde devint flou et moins de cinq secondes plus tard, Harold se retrouvait à cent kilomètres de là, dans la Gare Internationale de Bucarest.

Se redressant et secouant sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits, il se dépêcha de sortir du box, présentant son billet au contrôleur, avant de se diriger vers le Hall d'arrivée, où son contact devait normalement l'attendre.

Le seul ennui, c'est qu'Harold ne savait absolument pas à quoi ressemblait la personne qui devait venir le chercher. Il se résigna donc à lire une par une toutes les pancartes que tenait les différentes personnes qui attendaient là un quelconque passager. Malheureusement, aucune d'entre elle ne semblait attendre « Harold Haddock, Londres ». Il était prêt à abandonner, quand une voix retentit.

« - Harold ! »

Se retournant, le Gallois se retrouva face à… Charlie Weasley !

« - Mr. Weasley ? C'est vous mon contact ?

- Pas de Mr. Weasley. Appelle-moi Charlie.

- D'accord, si tu veux (2). Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi de corvée pour venir me chercher.

- Eh bien, je suis celui qui a convaincu le patron de laisser le gamin de Stoick Horrib'Haddock, le Tueur de Dragons, travailler comme stagiaire à la Grande Réserve de la Wyverne, donc en gros il m'a dit « Ton idée, ta merde ». Même si je suis convaincu que tu ne poseras pas de problèmes. »

Harold sourit en retrouvant en Charlie le franc-parler de Mérida. Il allait peut-être s'adapter plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« - Bon, allons-y. On a pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui si tu veux avoir le temps de dormir cette nuit. »

Acquiesçant, le plus jeune empoigna sa valise, et se mit en marche vers la sortie, avant de se rendre compte que son guide ne le suivait.

« - On s'y rend en transplanant, répondit ce dernier en tendant son bras. C'est plus rapide étant donné qu'il faut traverser tout le pays. »

Se sentant idiot, Harold attrapa l'avant-bras du roux, avant de se sentir aspiré. Dans un « CRAC » tonitruant, les deux hommes apparurent devant un grand portail.

« - Nous y voilà ! La plus grande réserve d'Europe ! Bon, on va aller déposer tes valises avant que je ne te fasse faire le tour du propriétaire. Mais avant, on doit passer par le braséro.

- Le quoi ?

- Tu vas voir. »

Apparemment très enthousiaste, le Weasley traina Harold vers l'entrée, où se trouvait effectivement un grand braséro ouvragé, à côté duquel reposait un tas de feuilles blanches, une table et de quoi écrire.

« - Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda le roux en désignant le brasier.

- Euh, un bol contenant du feu ? » répondit Harold, décontenancé.

Le plus âgé loin d'être déçu de la réponse, lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

« - De prime abord, oui. Mais regarde au-delà de ce que tu vois(3). »

« Au-delà de ce que tu vois » ? C'était quoi cette phrase ? Haussant les épaules, Harold reporta sur regard sur le brasero. Que pouvait-il bien avoir de particulier ? Titillant sa magie, l'adolescent se décida à utiliser le don de Vision qu'il avait commencé à développer. Il était encore infiniment loin du niveau de Dumbledore ou de ceux qui étaient naturellement dotés de ce don, mais il allait peut-être lui permettre de voir quelque chose.

Et effectivement, il put voir. Voir les étincelles surnaturelles de cette horrible couleur octarine, une sorte de « jaune-pourpre verdâtre fluorescent » typique des sorts de haut-niveau (4).

« - Bon, si tu ne trouves pas, je vais te le dire. En fait, ce feu n'est pas banal : il est…

- Magique.

- Pardon ?

- Le feu. Il est magique », répéta Harold.

Comme un enfant à qui on refuse un bonbon, Charlie fit la moue.

« - Tu n'es pas drôle. D'habitude, les nouveaux ne trouvent pas. Mais oui, il est bien magique : c'est un sortilège de Feu Eternel, lancé par Scamander lui-même le jour de l'ouverture de la réserve. Depuis, la tradition veut que tous ceux qui entrent dans la réserve écrivent leur nom sur une feuille avant de la lancer dans le feu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour deux raisons, répondit le dragonnier, qui écrivit son patronyme sur un des morceaux de papier. Tout d'abord pour que cette personne soit reprise sur le registre et intégrée dans la protection. Deuxième, continua-t-il en lançant son papier dans le feu, pour que chacun se rappelle que les créatures que nous gardons ici sont comme ce feu : immortelles, puissantes et impitoyables. Alors que nous ne sommes que des bouts de papier pour eux, au mieux. Au pire, nous sommes des garde-mangers sur pattes. »

Avec une fascination morbide, Harold regarda le papier se consumer, avant que Charlie ne lui attrape le bras.

« - Bien. Maintenant que les formalités sont faites, continuons. Je voudrais te faire faire le tour avant ce soir et il y a vraiment _beaucoup_ de choses à voir. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harold était attablé à une table du pub local, en compagnie de Charlie et des autres dragonniers. Le Gallois était exténué après ce très long tour de la réserve, le roux lui ayant tout fait visiter, des enclos à l'infirmerie en passant par les dortoirs. Il aurait bien été s'effondrer dans son lit, mais ses collègues avaient insistés pour qu'il se joigne à eux, histoire de « faire connaissance ».

Alors qu'il levait son verre pour trinquer avec les autres hommes, l'adolescent se dit que, définitivement, ces vacances-ci allaient être très intéressantes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Presque cinq semaines plus tard, Harold se levait une nouvelle fois aux aurores. Pas que ça change grand-chose de d'habitude, en fait : quand on travaillait à la Réserve, il fallait savoir se lever tôt.

Comme chaque matin, le jeune homme s'accorda quelques minutes confortablement engoncé dans son lit pour réfléchir. Il se disait plus ou moins toujours la même chose : ce job d'été était génial ! Il s'occupait de dragons toute la journée, même si en tant que stagiaire il était principalement confiné au nettoyage des boxes et à la paperasse, il avait des collègues bien plus sympathiques que la majorité des habitants de Beurk et en plus, le temps était magnifique, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Le seul problème que rencontrait Harold, c'était Charlie. Pas que le jeune homme soit désagréable ou quoi que ce soit, loin de là. Le problème venait plutôt du fait que le roux était très amitieux, très tactile, parlait fort, passait son temps à éclater de son rire bruyant, était franc et qu'en plus, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se mettre torse-nu dès qu'il avait un peu trop chaud, ce qui arrivait vite quand on travaillait avec des lézards cracheurs de feu. En fait, Harold retrouvait chez le Weasley beaucoup de choses qui lui avaient plu chez Mérida, au temps où il avait cru avoir le béguin pour la jeune fille. Même si celle-ci ne se mettait jamais torse-nu, évidemment.

Seulement, Mérida était très loin de provoquer autant de réactions chez Harold que son cousin. Des réactions parfois banales, comme le rougissement qui, heureusement, pouvait facilement passer pour un coup de chaud ou la bouche sèche, parfois très gênante, comme la réaction TRES physique que le Gallois avait eu quand Charlie avait décidé que se mettre totalement nu pour sauter dans l'étang devant tout le monde était une excellente idée. L'adolescent n'avait jamais autant regretté les larges robes de Poudlard.

Pour résumer, il était attiré par un mec qui avait cinq ans de plus que lui, diablement sexy, qui était le cousin de sa meilleur amie et qui était plus que probablement hétéro. Bref, hors de portée. Oh, et ça voulait aussi dire que lui, Harold, était plus que probablement gay, ce qui était confirmé par les rêves mouillés qui l'assaillait depuis son arrivée à la réserve. Fallait évidemment que la puberté choisisse un moment pareil pour se montre en route, tiens.

Bon, après cinq semaines, dont une de découverte et trois de déni, il arrivait maintenant à le prendre plutôt bien. En fait, c'était même assez prévisible. Il n'avait jamais était attiré par une fille, si ce n'est son pseudo-béguin pour Mérida qui avait ténu deux jours. L'idée de rejoindre Jack dans ses séances d'espionnage sous la douche ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. Et, même après avoir essayé, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son ami trouvait à Andréa, du point de vue physique. Du point de vue intellectuel non plus, mais ça c'était plutôt logique. La pauvre fille n'était pas une lumière, à son humble avis.

Enfin, même s'il acceptait plus ou moins, il était loin d'être prêt à avouer à son coup de cœur qu'il pensait avoir des sentiments pour lui. En fait, il n'était pas prêt à dire à quiconque qu'il avait des sentiments pour un autre homme. Parce que c'était s'ajouter une tare supplémentaire, ce dont le pouvait se passer. Et avec sa chance, ceux ayant connaissance de son secret iraient, volontairement ou non, le répéter son père. Harold n'aurait plus alors qu'à espérer survivre au typhon Stoick.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme finit par sortir de son lit. Il avait de boxes à nettoyer et ça n'allait pas se faire en dix minutes.

Une fois changé, le Gallois prit la direction des boxes. S'il travaillait comme d'habitude, il aurait fini pour midi, aurait le temps de prendre une douche avant le dîner et pourrait aller aider à un poste un peu plus intéressant durant l'après-midi.

Empoignant sa fourche et sa brouette, Harold commença à nettoyer le premier boxe, celui de « Tchoupi », un Noir des Hébrides. Une bête qui souffrait depuis une semaine de terribles coliques, au plus grand désespoir du nettoyeur.

Mécaniquement, il commençait à mettre des pelletées de fumier dans la brouette. Avec un petit sourire, il se rappela ses premiers jours, où il arrivait à peine à soulever une fourche pleine. L'air de rien, cinq semaines de travail intensif, ça fortifiait, même si Harold ne serait jamais un grand baraqué, peu importe ses efforts. Mais au moins, il passait tout doucement du stade « bonhomme en allumettes » à « épouvantail famélique ». Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà un mieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme avait presque fini le boxe, ce qui équivalait à six brouettes pleines. Heureusement, le boxe de Tchoupi était le plus grand, les autres iraient plus vite.

Il finissait sa dernière brouette, quand un grand bruit résonna derrière lui.

« - Ah, t'es là Harold ! Vient vite, on a besoin d'aide.

- Pour ?

- Je t'expliquerai en chemin. »

Déposant tout sur place, Harold suivit Jesùs, un espagnol qui exigeait qu'on l'appelle « J » car selon lui, « Les Anglais massacraient son prénom rien qu'en y pensant ». Accessoirement, c'était aussi un des meilleurs dresseurs de dragon.

Arrivé sur place, Harold suivit les instructions et compléta le cercle que formaient déjà les autres dresseurs. Apparemment, le nouveau spécimen était lourd, il faudrait beaucoup de main-d'œuvre. De plus, il risquait d'être agressif, alors il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Quand on donna le signale, le Gallois leva sa baguette et lança son sort de lévitation, merci la dérogation spéciale pour l'usage de la magie avant 17 ans, et tous les dresseurs soulevèrent la gigantesque caisse comme un seul homme, caisse qu'ils déplacèrent jusqu'à l'enclos prévu.

Travailler en osmose avec autant de personne était étrange. Quelque part, cela rappelait à Harold ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis pour transformer Krokmou, mais pas totalement, car ici chacun était à la fois source de pouvoir et maître de cérémonie.

Quand la caisse fut enfin déposée et les protections mises en place, les employés de la réserves brisèrent leurs sorts. Puis, Jesùs, d'un grand geste, fit disparaître la boite, laissant apparaître le nouveau pensionnaire.

C'était une bête magnifique. Toute en longueur, elle possédait des écailles miroitantes qui oscillaient du blanc pur au bleu pâle. Ses ailes étaient assez fines et elles ne semblaient pas capables de le faire voler bien longtemps. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux : sans pupilles, telles deux perles nacrées semblables à d'immenses opales. Des yeux qui qui avaient donnés son nom.

« - Un opaloeil des Antipodes, souffla Harold.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Charlie, qui était soudainement apparu à ses côtés. Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la première fois que la réserve en accueille un. C'est aussi son premier dragon aquatique, ce qui explique le lac que l'on a construit début des vacances (5).

- Pourquoi est-il ici ?

- C'est Scamander qui nous l'a envoyé. Il est blessé et la réserve d'Australie n'est pas assez bien équipée pour le soigner. On va donc s'en occuper deux petits mois, puis il rentrera chez lui. »

Tentant de passer au-dessus de la chaleur que provoquait toujours chez lui la proximité avec le Weasley, Harold se reconcentra sur le dragon. Il était vraiment splendide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Tu es encore là ? »

La personne qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots venait de derrière, mais Harold n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour l'identifier. Il avait suffisamment fantasmé sur cette voix douce et basse pour la reconnaître.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être à ton pot de départ, Charlie ?

- Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour boire. Je ne m'en vais qu'un mois, après tout. Et je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir. Tu as beau être vraiment doué, un accident est vite arrivé quand on reste seul.

- Je ne risque pas grand-chose : j'ai Krokmou. »

Charlie, qui s'était entre temps assis à côté du Gallois, jeta un regard amusé au chat.

« - C'est vrai qu'il est très doué pour énerver les dragons tout en restant juste assez loin pour être hors de leur portée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce maigre minet soit très efficace en cas de problèmes.

- On est vite surpris. »

Le silence reprit sa place entre les deux hommes. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Harold tentait de garder son sang-froid face au jeune homme roux un peu trop proche pour ses hormones.

Alors que l'Opaloeil crevait une nouvelle fois la surface de son lac, Charlie reprit la parole.

« - Tu les comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Les dragons. Tu les comprends. Au sens propre, je veux dire.

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Pas la peine de mentir. Il y a deux ans, il y avait un type comme toi. Maximillien, qu'il s'appelait. Un Français, qui venait du côté de Paimpont, en Bretagne (6). Il te ressemblait un peu : vite perdu dans ses pensées, très doué pour tout ce qui touchait directement aux animaux, secret et un peu gauche dès qu'il s'agissait d'interagir avec les humains. Un jour, alors qu'il avait un peu bu, il s'est laissé aller et a commencé à parler. Selon lui, il pouvait parler aux animaux. Pas avec des paroles, mais via ses pensées. Et eux lui répondaient, parfois avec des mots, parfois avec des images.

- Charlie…

- Au début, je n'y aie pas cru, tu penses bien. Le monde magique recèle bien des dons, je m'y étais d'ailleurs intéressé plus jeune. Mais celui-là m'était totalement inconnu. Seulement, en l'observant les jours suivant, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne mentait pas. Les dragons se faisaient plus doux avec lui. Il comprenait ce qui clochait et parvenait à convaincre nos plus vieux lézards de se faire soigner.

- Je…

- Je comprends que tu n'ais pas voulu en parler. Un don, peu importe lequel, est toujours lourd à porter. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Pas ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, à Maximilien ? »

Le plus vieux resta silencieux quelques instants, comme égaré dans des souvenirs douloureux.

« - Il est parti. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre certains pensionnaires pour qui on ne pouvait rien faire à part adoucir la fin de leur vie. Alors il s'en est allé. J'ai encore des nouvelles, de temps à autre. La dernière fois, il comptait retourner dans sa ville natale, pour explorer la forêt de son enfance. Depuis, plus rien. »

La forêt de son enfance. Maximilien était probablement retourné vers ses racines. Au sens propre.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te dit de si intéressant pour que tu restes ici dans le froid ? »

Décidant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de tenir son secret déjà éventé, Harold se mit à parler.

« - Il est triste. Tellement triste. La mer lui manque. Le roulement des vagues. Le chant des sirènes. Le vent salé qui roule sur les écailles. Les poissons qui nagent sans se soucier du prédateur. Tout cela lui manque, même si le lac l'aide un peu. Alors je lui envoie mes souvenirs.

- Tes souvenirs ?

- De la mer près de chez moi, à Beurk. Elle est loin d'être aussi belle que le Pacifique, mais ça l'apaise un peu.

- A quoi elle ressemble ? »

A quoi ressemblait la mer de Beurk… Harold se remémora l'eau verte de l'été qui devenait d'un bleu glacial quand l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez. L'odeur à la fois écœurante et réconfortante. Les longues balades sur les plages caillouteuses. Les ébouillantueurs qui nageaient au loin.

« - A une gigantesque soupe nauséabonde. Mais c'est ma soupe à moi. »

Charlie hocha la tête, avant de placer sa veste sur les épaules d'Harold.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu as froid. Et on est partit pour rester là un bout de temps, si on doit s'occuper d'un dragon qui a le mal du pays.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. La fête t'attend.

- J'ai envie de rester là. Il y aura d'autres fêtes. Mais je n'aurai pas souvent l'occasion de voir un jeune gars comme toi réconforter une bête qui doit approcher de la tonne. Tu es infiniment plus intéressant qu'un verre de bière. »

Encore une fois, Harold se retrouva à rougir. Maudites hormones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Harold ferma enfin sa valise, il sentit un grand vide s'installer en lui. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était ici, en Roumanie, mais il avait l'impression de n'être arrivé qu'hier.

S'affalant sur son lit, il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces deux mois : l'arrivée, le pot de bienvenue, les premiers jours douleureux où ses muscles crièrent à la révolte face au travail physique, l'apparition de ses sentiments pour Charlie, même s'il n'avait mis des mots dessus que plus tard, la routine qui s'installait, la première fois qu'il avait pu poser sa main sur un dragon autre que Krokmou, durant une visite vétérinaire, l'arrivé de l'Opaloeil, la discussion avec Charlie, le départ de ce dernier, … Tant de choses en si peu de temps.

Il était presque triste de retourner à Poudlard, même si ses amis lui manquaient. Même s'il savait déjà que l'année prochaine, il était réembauché. Le patron lui avait glissé discrètement qu'il ne devait en aucun cas hésiter à envoyer son CV dès les ASPIC en poche. Mais il fallait aussi dire que les aspirants dragonniers étaient assez rares, d'un autre côté.

Rouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Charlie allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le feu tourna à l'émeraude et le Weasley apparu au milieu des flammes.

« - Salut Harold ! Alors, ce mois sans moi ?

- Tranquille.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air heureux de me revoir, ça fait plaisir. »

Harold pensa un moment à dire à son interlocuteur qu'il se concentrait justement pour que ça ne se voit pas, mais il préféra un petit mensonge qui n'en était pas totalement un.

« - Te revoir signifie que je quitte la réserve…

- Je comprends. Mais bon, tu pourras revenir l'année prochaine. Et n'hésite pas à nous envoyer des lettres, J serait ravi de te donner des nouvelles de l'Opaloeil. Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un horaire. Tu as tout ? »

Attrapa Krokmou, le Gallois hocha la tête.

« - Bien. On va transplaner, pour aller plus vite. Par contre, comme j'ai besoin de connaître l'endroit pour y aller, je vais aller chez mes parents et tu prendras la cheminée de là, OK ?

- Ca va.

- Alors prends mon bras, et en route. »

S'efforçant de ne pas rougir comme une jeune fille en fleur, Harold saisit le bras du plus âgé. Celui-ci, interprétant les joues rouge de l'adolescent par de l'appréhension, lui fit un sourire rassurant, avant de transplaner.

Après un horrible passage dans une espèce de sous-dimension distordue, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent soudains dans une cour, face à une maison quelque peu biscornue.

« - Harold, bienvenu au Terrier. Je te préviens, il risque d'y avoir un peu de chambards : c'est la Grande Réunion des Weasley. Ca veut dire que tous ceux qui sont affiliés aux Weasley par le sang sont invités à se présenter à la maison de la Branche Principale. Tous ne le font pas, mai bien assez de personnes là-dedans pour créer une petite armée.

- A ce point ?

- Nous sommes connus pour avoir beaucoup d'enfants et pas mal de jumeaux, voir des triplets. Tu ne vas probablement pas pouvoir repartir tout de suite, à cause de ça. Mais je suis sûr que Fred et George pourront te distraire le temps que la cheminée se dégage. Allez, on y va, sinon on va se recevoir un sort de la vieille Muriel. Elle devient suspicieuse quand elle voit des gens immobiles. »

Se demandant où il avait bien pu tomber, Harold suivit le dragonnier. A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il se retrouva face à une véritable mer rousse.

Quelque peu choqué de se retrouver face à une telle marée humaine et à un niveau sonore aussi élevé, le jeune homme se figea complètement.

Il aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment si on ne l'avait pas soudainement attrapé par le bras.

« - Salut Harold !

- Mérida ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le vent salé lui piquait les joues. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il s'était enfin échappé, mais il avait préféré se terrer dans une grotte plutôt que de s'enfuir dans les plaines où il avait atterrit. Rester en terrain plat, c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire attraper.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait sortir. Il allait pouvoir avancer. Il allait pouvoir le retrouver.

Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Newt Scamander est le nom anglophone de Norber Dragonneau. Si vous vous souvenez, j'ai déjà cité Dragonneau dans les tous premiers chapitres, mais je trouve que son nom anglais est mille fois plus classe, donc je l'utiliserai à partir de maintenant et je changerai le « Dragonneau » quand j'aurai le temps. (Et entre nous, le traducteur aurait mieux fait de ne pas traduire ce nom là. Autant il a fait un boulot de génie avec « le Choixpeau » et « le Chemin de Traverse », autant sur ce coup-là…)

(2) Petite explication. Si Harold passe directement du vouvoiement au tutoiement, c'est parce que cette différence n'existe pas en anglais. Donc, je me suis dit qu'une fois qu'il appelait Charlie par son prénom, il pouvait bien le tutoyer.

(3) Je l'avoue, cette phrase appartient à Rafiki ^^

(4) L'octarine, couleur inventée par Terry Pratchett, serait la huitième couleur du spectre visible et ne serait visible que par les mages (et de ce fait, elle est invisible pour les autres et ne ferait pas totalement partie du spectre visible, bien qu'elle en soit, puisqu'une partie de la population puisse la voir. Vous suivez toujours ?), qui la décrivent comme « particulièrement moche ».

(5) L'opaloeil des Antipodes est un dragon qui appartient à l'univers d'Harry Potter. A la base, ce n'est pas un dragon marin, mais je l'ai un peu transformé pour mes besoins.

(6) La Forêt de Paimpont est la forêt associée à la légendaire Brocéliande. Je vous laisse deviner quel type de créatures on y trouve…

Et voilà. Ce chapitre « totalement Harold (ou presque) » a dû vous étonner, mais il était prévu depuis longtemps. J'étais censé vous prévenir la dernière fois que le prochain chapitre serait « monocentré », mais j'ai oublié ^^

Donc, les deux garçons ont eu leur partie, reste les deux filles. Ces chapitres-là sont eux-aussi prévus, mais ils arriveront bien plus tard.

Et oui, j'ai fait un Harold homosexuel. Pour être franc, c'est venu presque tout seul, peut-être parce que j'écris beaucoup de hijack (du calme, ça veut pas dire que cette fic en sera), peut-être parce qu'Harold est « mon » perso et que je lui attribue beaucoup de mes caractéristiques. Allez savoir. En tous cas, j'espère n'avoir fait fuir personne avec cet élément de la fic. Ca serait dommage si c'était le cas, mais tant pis.

Un chapitre un petit peu court, mais j'ai dû me limiter car j'avais plein d'idée. Au point que je fini se chapitre deux jours avant de le poster, parce qu'il m'a fallu blinder de temps pour trier mes idées (sinon, j'étais parti pour un chapitre de 12 000 mots ^^). Au point, aussi, que je pense peut-être faire une fic à part avec ces vacances. Ou une autre HogwartUA avec les aventures d'Harold qui obtient un poste dans la réserve. A méditer.

Allez, à dans deux semaines !


	44. Chapitre 36 : Le chaud et le froid

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé

Merci à ClaraJonesMalfoy, Paquerette-san, Alamane-kun, Philou, Isis Nephtys, Emmawh et Gayl pour leur review.

**Paquerette-san :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Content que ce chapitre te plaise. Oui, Krokmou est un sacré vicieux ^^ Style « Hey guy, j'suis libre et pas toi ! ». Pour Charlie, totalement d'accord, son métier à la classe. Et Tchoupi ne vient pas du livre, mais d'une vieille fic HP où un dragon malade se nommait comme ça. Bonne lecture !

**Philou : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Content que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour Pratchett, je ne peux que te conseiller une chose : cours, vole ! (bon, je ne suis peut-être pas super objectif ^^). Ahah, oui, le « tout Harold » a dû être une surprise. J'ai voulu vous prévenir le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai oublié… C'est un chapitre auquel je tiens particulièrement parce que comme tu dis, il est doux. Ca change des autres, même si je les aime aussi ^^. Pour son homosexualité, je suis soulagé que ça ne te gêne pas. Je me souvenais que tu m'avais dit que tu espérais qu'il ne le soit pas. Après, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la romance ne va jamais être prépondérante, ou alors ça sera juste pour enchainer l'action. Et oui, le dragon est beau. Enfin, je l'ai imaginé beau, plus fin et gracieux que les mastodontes que l'on voit dans HP4. Dans ce chapitre, retour sur les autres (avec du Harold quand même, parce qu'on aime Harold !). Pour la fiction sur Harold en Roumanie, ce que je comptais faire, c'est plus un « nouvel UA », en fait, qu'une description complète des vacances de notre héros. A voir. Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 36 : Le chaud et le froid**

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harold.

- Eh bien, je suis une Weasley de sang et c'est la Grande Réunion des Weasley. C'est plus étonnant que toi, tu sois ici. Charlie a décidé de te présenter à la famille ? »

Intriguée, la rousse vit son ami rougir. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi. D'après Fred, Charlie n'avait pas arrêté de parler de son extraordinaire stagiaire durant toutes leurs vacances, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'étrange à venir faire un petit bonjour ? Elle savait le Gallois un peu gêné de nature, mais pas à ce point.

« - Non, c'est juste que comme il ne connaît pas Beurk et que je n'ai pas de photo, il ne savait pas y transplaner directement. Donc, je devais prendre la cheminée ici. Mais apparemment, elle est un peu encombrée…

- Et elle va le rester encore longtemps. Les Moon doivent encore arriver, et ils sont assez nombreux. Je pense que tu en as pour une bonne demi-heure. Et c'est tant mieux !

- Tant mieux ?

- Tu n'imagines pas comme je m'ennuie ici !

- T'ennuyer ? Dans la maison où habitent Fred et George Weasley ?

- Tu parles. Regarde-les, ces deux-là », répondit la jeune fille.

A l'endroit qu'elle désignait se tenaient les jumeaux, sages comme des images. Au point qu'Harold se demanda un moment si leur mère ne les avait pas pétrifiés d'un sort.

« - Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?

- Leur mère les a menacés de leur donner le poste de gardiens de Tante Muriel pour la journée s'ils faisaient ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers.

- Tante Muriel, c'est celle qui n'aime pas les gens qui restent trop longtemps immobiles ?

- C'est Charlie qui t'a dit ça ? Oui, c'est elle. En fait, elle leur lance carrément des sorts. L'année passée, on a dû rectifier la mémoire de trois pauvres scouts qui voulaient lui vendre des gâteaux.

- A ce point ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Mais comme c'est la Matriarche de la famille, on ne peut pas faire sans l'inviter. Alors on désigne une ou deux personnes qui sont chargées de la tenir occuper. Ce qui est très loin d'être amusant. Bon, allez, vient, je vais te faire faire le tour. »

Entrainant son ami, la rousse entreprit de lui indiquer qui était chaque personne et quel lien elle avait avec les Weasley. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus passionnante, mais ça tuait le temps.

Ils auraient pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps, quand quelque chose attrapa Harold par la manche. Un quelque chose qui se révéla être un enfant.

« - Diiiiiiiiis,…

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai que t'es un dragonnier ? Comme Charlie ?

- Euh, en quelque sorte. J'ai travaillé à la Réserve pendant les vacances.

- Trop cool ! »

Et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, le Gallois se retrouva ensevelit de gamins posant mille questions. Morte de rire face à son ami envahit par les enfants, Mérida parvint toutefois à reprendre son souffle.

« - Ca, c'est un coup de Charlie ! A chaque fois, il se fait courser par les mômes pour qu'il leur parle de son métier. Il a dû se dire que ça ferait une bonne blague de te les envoyer.

- Mérida, oh secours ! Je t'en supplie… »

Histoire de ne pas le laisser s'étouffer, l'Ecossaise attrapa la main d'Harold et ils se mirent à courir vers le jardin, les enfants à leur suite. Heureusement, la jeune fille connaissait plutôt bien le Terrier et parvint à rejoindre un arbre dans lequel se cacher.

« - Je pense qu'on est sauf.

- On l'a échappé belle. Je lui revaudrai ça, à Charlie !

- Bah, au moins, on a bien rigolé ! conclu Mérida. Au fait, tu as déjà tes affaires pour Poudlard ?

- Non. Je comptais aller au Chemin de Traverse demain ou vendredi, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, avec Raiponce et Jack, on comptait se faire une sortie samedi. On y allait sans vraiment avoir de but, juste pour prendre le soleil et pour que je puisse échapper à mes leçons, surtout que Raiponce a reçu de l'argent de sa Mère, en récompense d'avoir été nommée Préfète. On voulait aller faire un tour dans les magasins donc on peut très bien acheter tes fournitures en même temps.

- Ca serait chouette. Va pour samedi, alors. Vers quelle heure ?

- On avait prévu 10h, mais on peut s'arranger. Ca te va ?

- Ca marche. Au fait, tu as reçu quelque chose de Poudlard, toi ?

- Rien du tout. Mais Dumbledore sait pour Krok', donc ce n'est pas étonnant. Je suppose que tu n'as pas été nommée Préfète, toi ?

- J'aurais refusé, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Trop de boulot. Bon, ils doivent s'être calmés. On y retourne ? »

Alors que les deux amis sautaient en bas de l'arbre, un homme s'approcha.

« - Ah, je me disais bien que je vous avais vu venir par ici.

- Oncle Arthur ? Il y a un problème ?

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un petit service à vous demander. Et pour ça, j'avais besoin que nous soyons assez loin de Molly. »

Mérida fronça les sourcils. Son oncle et sa tante étaient fusionnels. Ils se faisaient très rarement des cachotteries.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harold.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié que tu étais en Roumanie tout ce temps. »

On pouvait comprendre l'étonnement d'Harold : Déjà, s'échapper d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, était considéré comme impossible. Petit ilot perdu dans la mer de Nord, ses terribles gardiens s'arrangeaient pour que personne ne sorte de la prison sans leur consentement, qu'ils n'accordaient que de mauvaise grâce, sur ordre express du Ministère. De plus, l'évadé n'était pas n'importe qui Sirius Black, le second de Voldemort. Il était un des sorciers les plus dangereux encore en vie.

« - Je suppose que vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle Black a été emprisonné. On pense qu'il va chercher à venger son maître.

- Venger son maître ? Comment ?

- Il va plus que probablement s'attaquer à Harry Potter. Surtout que les gardiens disent que ces derniers temps, ils parlaient sans cesse de Poudlard dans son sommeil. C'est là qu'intervient ma demande : j'aimerai que vous gardiez un œil sur Harry.

- Garder un œil sur Potter ? Ce serait plutôt à Ron ou aux jumeaux qu'il faudrait demander ça.

- Les jumeaux sont incapables de se garder eux-mêmes. Quant à Ron, il est trop jeune et il ira probablement aussitôt en parler à Harry. Dumbledore ne veut pas que le garçon soit au courant.

- Mais il doit l'être ! se récria Mérida. C'est de sa sécurité dont il s'agit.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. C'est pourquoi j'essayerai de lui en parler avant qu'il ne parte à Poudlard. Mais Harry a tendance à aller à la rencontre du danger. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui que vous le surveilliez un peu. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, faisant sourire le plus âgé.

« - Bien. Et si nous y allions ? Harold, je crois que la cheminée est libre. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - HAROLD ! cria-t-on en bas des escaliers. DESCENDS, TU VEUX. »

Soufflant, l'adolescent s'assura que Krokmou était bien attaché au pied du lit, attrapa son sac et sorti de sa chambre. Trois jours qu'il était revenu à Beurk et il ne rêvait que de retourner en Roumanie. Même les dragons avaient des cris plus mélodieux que Stoick.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tiens, voilà ma liste de course. Et la clef du coffre.

- Ah, ouais. Il te faut vraiment tout ça ? demanda Harold en parcourant la liste. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec du mascara ?

- C'est pour Mme Jenkins.

- Et le couteau à huîtres ? Tu déteste les huîtres.

- Pour le vieux Gaël.

- Le livre sur les choux ?

- Mildiou.

- Je vois… Je fais les courses pour tous le village, en somme. Après tout, c'est pas comme si le Couloir des Vents ou le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas à deux secondes en cheminée.

- C'est important pour un chef de rendre service aux habitants. Ca sera ton rôle, plus tard.

- Si tu le dis. Bon, j'y vais. Je ne rentrerai probablement pas avant ce soir, donc ne t'inquiète pas trop. Pense à nourrir Krok' à midi. J'ai préparé, c'est dans le frigo.

- Ca va. Je serai chez Gueulfort à partir de 17h, pour la partie de carte. »

Harold hocha la tête, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Machinalement, il jeta la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et prononça distinctement le nom « Chemin de Traverse ».

Atterrissant au Chaudron Baveur avec un petit quart d'heure d'avance, il s'installa et commanda une bierraubeurre. Tout en sirotant sa boisson, il se prit le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. Surtout à la relation qu'il avait avec son père. Elle n'avait jamais été facile, encore moins depuis qu'il s'était mis à répondre quand le moment l'exigeait, comme quand son paternel avait voulu le retirer de Poudlard. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu de son job d'été, il constatait une chose assez dérangeante : en fait, la relation qu'il partageait avec Stoick la brute n'était plus vraiment celle d'un père et de son fils. Ils étaient plus une sorte de « cohabitants », chacun indiquant à l'autre les moments où il était absent et pourquoi, partageant les repas et les tâches ménagères, mais rien d'autre.

Quand est-ce que leur relation était devenue comme ça ?

Il allait se recommander une deuxième bierraubeurre, quand un de ses rendez-vous pointa le bout de son nez.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Prochain arrêt : le Chemin de Traverse ! »

S'arrachant au spectacle des poteaux et poubelles bondissants hors du passage du Magicobus, Jack se releva tant bien que mal de son siège, prenant bien garde à se tenir aux barres de soutien, histoire ne pas finir les quatre fers en l'air.

« - Tu y retournes encore ! s'exclama Stan Rocade, le nouveau contrôleur du Magicobus. Je vais finir par croire que tu donnes rendez-vous à ta petite-amie au Chaudron Baveur. Et entre nous, c'est pas très romantique.

- Rien de tout ça, juste des potes que je retrouve.

- Si tu le dis, répondit l'autre homme avec un clin d'œil, très, appuyé. Bon, dans une vingtaine de minutes, ça ira ?

- Compte plutôt une grosse demi-heure.

- Bien reçu ! »

Et sur ces mots, il laissa Jack descendre du bus violet.

Entrant dans le pub sorcier, l'Irlandais repéra vite son ami, assis à une table. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait constater qu'Harold avait changé : plus grand, déjà. Plus large et costaud, aussi, même si pas beaucoup. Il restait une crevette, mais une crevette qu'on ne pouvait plus qualifier de « rachitique ». Et apparemment, le soleil de Roumanie lui avait fait plus de bien que la neige de Beurk les années précédentes, au vu de son teint plus foncé.

« - Yo !

- Salut Jack !

- Alors, ces vacances ? »

Le blanc écouta son ami lui raconter ses deux derniers mois, quand les demoiselles du groupe daignèrent enfin faire grâce de leur présence.

« - Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'aillais devoir supporter ses histoires de reptiles pendant une heure !

- Fallait pas poser la question si tu ne voulais pas savoir.

- C'était par politesse !

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux, coupa Raiponce. Vous vous chamaillerez plus tard. On n'aura pas le temps de faire tout ce qu'on a prévu si on traine. »

Pour confirmer les dires de son amie, Mérida attrapa la chope d'Harold, la vida, puis entraina les deux garçons vers la porte de sortie du Chaudron Baveur.

« - Attend une minute, on ne devait pas aller au Chemin de Traverse ? »

- Ah mais c'est prévu, lui répondit la blonde. Mais seulement au soir. Pour le moment, on va te faire découvrir notre nouveau terrain de jeu : le Londres moldu. »

Se retrouvant en plein milieu de Charing Cross Road, les deux filles se tournèrent alors vers Jack, qui tira un plan de sa poche.

« - Alors… Notting Hill est par là, à environ 20 minutes en bus moldu. Mais je me suis arrangé avec Stan, le Magicobus peut nous déposer en deux secondes. Et pour le prix d'un seul billet.

- Ca marche. J'ai jamais pris le Magicobus. Mère trouve ça trop dangereux.

- Ta mère trouve probablement que la pluie est quelque chose de trop dangereux, Raiponce, répondit Mérida.

- Eh bien, elle dit toujours que le meilleur moyen de tomber malade, c'est de sortir par temps de pluie. »

Haussant les épaules, le rousse vérifia que personne ne regardait, sorti sa baguette et la leva en l'air. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, dans un grand BOUM, le Magicobus était là.

Et effectivement, moins de deux secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient six kilomètres plus loin, en plein milieu du Carnaval de Notting Hill(1).

Avec plaisir, Jack se laissa entrainer au milieu des plumes et des danseurs, dans une ambiance digne des fêtes des Caraïbes. La Samba coulait à flot et des dizaines de petits bars avaient éclos un peu partout sur Notting Hill. C'est à un de ces bars qu'il retrouva ses amis, quelques minutes plus tard. Enfin, ses amis moins un.

« - Où est Raiponce ? demanda-t-il à une Mérida qui sirotait sa limonade en papotant avec Harold et un autre jeune homme qui s'était incrusté au passage.

- Elle est partie danser par là-bas.

- Fait faire gaffe à pas la perdre. Sa mère aura ma tête s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Je la surveille du coin de l'œil avec Harold.

- Au fait, c'est qui, lui ? demanda Jack en désignant le basané accoudé à la table.

- Je me nomme Joe, répondit ledit basané alors qu'Harold décochait un regard noir à son ami pour son impolitesse. En fait, mon petit frère a invité votre amie à danser donc je les surveille aussi.

- Je vois. Bon, je vais chercher à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Devant le refus de ses amis, qui avaient encore leurs verres bien remplis, Jack se dirigea vers le bar.

Quand il revint, Raiponce était revenue, essoufflée et ravie, toujours en train de papoter avec son partenaire de danse. Partenaire qui blanchit quand la jeune fille attrapa le verre de Jack, qu'il avait déjà entamé sur le chemin, et en bu une gorgée avant de le rendre au blanc. Apparemment, dans la tête du jeune homme, cela voulait dire que Jack et Raiponce étaient ensemble et qu'il était présentement en train de marcher sur les plates-bandes d'un autre mec. Mec qui s'amusait à avoir l'air le moins aimable possible, histoire de faire flipper le gars en face de lui. On s'amuse comme on peut.

« - Alors, repris Joe, vous venez d'où comme ça ?

- Oh, d'un peu partout, répondit Mérida. Jack vient d'Irlande, Harold d'un bled du Pays de Galles, Raiponce habite près de Canterbury et moi, je vis en Ecosse.

- Ah ouais, quand même. Et vous vous connaissez d'où ?

- On va à la même école, un collège privé. Et comme Harold est parti sur le continent toutes les vacances pour travailler, on a décidé de se retrouver à Londres une journée avant de retourner à l'école.

- Sacré truc, tiens ! Moi qui ne suis jamais sorti de Londres, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que vous venez des quatre coins du Royaume-Uni. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, votre école, pour attirer les gens d'aussi loin. Vous êtes les x-mens, c'est ça ? »

Jack resta perplexe devant l'appellation « x-men ». Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être ce truc ? Heureusement, Raiponce ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« - Souvent, on y va par tradition familiale. On a aussi des élèves « surdoués » que l'école repère. Mais l'école n'a pas grand-chose de particulier, si ce n'est que ça fait bien sur le CV.

- Une école de bourges, quoi, conclut « le petit frère ».

- Si on veut.

- Et le Carnaval vous plaît ? Ce serait triste d'être venu jusqu'ici sinon.

- Oh oui, j'adore ! Je n'étais jamais venu à une fête pareille, mais c'est génial ! s'exclama la blonde, qui était manifestement dans son élément. D'ailleurs, ça dit quelqu'un de d'aller danser ? »

Malheureusement pour elle, son partenaire ne paraissait plus vouloir, de même que Joe, Mérida, Jack et Harold. Cependant, elle ne laissa pas le choix au dernier, qu'elle entraina de force vers la foule.

Souriant, Jack porta son verre à ses lèvres. La journée ne faisait que commencer, mais elle était réellement prometteuse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une heure plus tard, Harold était à moitié mort. Il fallait dire que Raiponce ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et l'avait entrainé dans la foule durant une bonne demi-heure. Et si ses deux mois en Roumanie l'avaient un peu fortifié, pas au point de résister à un truc pareil. Qu'on se le dise : la samba, c'est épuisant.

Heureusement pour lui, ses amis avaient eu pitié et, après avoir salués Joe et son petit frère, avaient accepté de partir manger dans un fast food. Une fois rassasiés, ils l'avaient emmené dans un endroit de rêve : Portobello Road.

C'était une immense rue colorée qui s'étendait au travers de tout Notting Hill. Une rue remplie de petits magasins et, le samedi, de brocanteurs proposant antiquités, livres et un tas d'autres choses, parfois un peu incongrues. Harold tentait toujours de comprendre l'utilité du gratte-dos de 2m50 qu'avait essayé de lui vendre un vieil homme quelques minutes auparavant.

Alors qu'il fouinait à droite à gauche, espérant trouver son bonheur, grâce à l'argent moldu que Raiponce lui avait gracieusement prêté, avant qu'ils ne partent vers Hyde Park pour la fin de l'après-midi, le jeune homme se retrouva face à un étrange étal complètement couverts d'objets sculptés en forme d'ours.

Il venait de se saisir d'un étrange objet qui ressemblait à ces oiseaux de bois qui trempaient éternellement leur bec dans l'eau, mais en mode « ours », quand une ombre surgit derrière lui.

« - Cet objet vous intéresse ? Je fais de très bon prix !

- Bon prix ! Bon prix ! croassa le corbeau sur son épaule. »

Parvenant tant bien que mal à récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal, le Gallois inspecta son interlocuteur : une vieille femme voutée par le poids des ans, portant une longue robe et enroulée dans un châle d'un vert passé. Ses, grandes, oreilles étaient ornées de boucles d'oreilles dépareillées et ses cheveux emmêlés étaient ramené vers l'arrière. Elle possédait aussi un nez crochu et quelques dents manquaient à l'appel dans sa bouche. Un corbeau noir et ébouriffé complétait le tableau. En gros, elle aurait été parfaite pour un rôle de sorcière dans une pièce de théâtre.

« - Je regarde juste.

- Vous allez me dire que vous n'êtes pas charmé par cette magnifique gravure ? demanda-t-elle en tendant à Harold une plaque de bois où dansaient trois ours en bas-relief.

- Euh… Pas vraiment.

- Un client difficile… Que diriez-vous de ce beau porte-couteau ?

- C'est… Assez malsain, déclara le jeune homme en inspectant la statue garnie d'encoches au niveau du dos, comme si on avait effectivement planté des couteaux dedans au lieu de creuser les emplacements.

- Y en a qui aiment, répondit la femme en haussant les épaules. Et ce pendentif ? » continua-t-elle en montrant un présentoir.

Se penchant vers les colliers, le Gallois constata que ces derniers n'étaient pas si laids, décorés de motifs celtiques et, évidemment, d'ours. Mais son regard accrocha vers un pendentif qui était un peu caché par les autres. Contrairement aux autres, il était relativement sobre, ne comportant que trois ours d'entrelasques(2). Et il était étrangement attirant.

« - Celui-là, vous le faites à combien ?

- Ce… Ce collier-là ? Vous êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pas mal plus belle pièce. Et il vous irait mal.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est un cadeau. Je pense qu'elle préfèrera celui-là.

- Ooooh, roucoula la dame. C'est pour votre aimée ?

- Juste une amie chère. Alors, combien ce collier.

- Cinq livres. Mais si c'est pour votre amoureuse, je vous le fais à deux. Et si vous l'offrez à la bonne personne, vous aurez une jolie surprise, croyez-moi.

- Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse. Mais si vous y tenez. Voilà vos deux livres.

- Excellent ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Si vous repassez par Portobello Road la semaine prochaine, il y aura une réduction sur les planches à fromages. Pensez-y, ça fait toujours plaisir, une bonne planche à fromage ! Je vous l'emballe ?

- Si vous voulez bien.

- Et voilà ! dit la vendeuse en tendant à Harold un paquet d'un beau vert bouteille, qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa sacoche. Bonne journée.

- A vous… aussi ? » répondit le jeune homme en relevant la tête vers un emplacement soudainement vide.

La disparition de la vieille femme perturba Harold le reste de l'après-midi, même s'il passa un excellent moment à Hyde Park et sur le Chemin de Traverse, histoire de quand même acheter ses fournitures.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle disparu comme ça ? COMMENT avait-elle fait pour disparaître ?

« - Par pitié, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, quelques heures plus tard. J'ai déjà donné avec les femmes bizarres. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Et tu fais bien attention à toi.

- Oui Mère.

- Tu n'oublies pas de m'appeler avec le miroir régulièrement.

- Oui Mère.

- Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Moi encore plus.

- Et moi bien plus que cela, finit Gothel en serrant sa fille contre elle.

- Je dois y aller, Mère, dit Raiponce à moitié étouffée dans la poitrine de la plus âgée.

- Dire que je ne t'ai pas vue depuis deux semaines et tu veux déjà t'en aller…

- Le train va partir sans moi si je traine encore. Je vous parle ce soir.

- J'y compte bien. »

Souriant une dernière fois à sa mère, la jeune fille empoigna sa valise et monta dans le train, partant à la recherche de ses amis. Elle savait que Mérida arriverait pile à l'heure, comme toujours, mais les garçons gardaient normalement une cabine.

Se baladant dans les wagons, elle sentit la tension ambiante aussi fort que si elle avait été solide. La population était inquiète face à l'évasion de Black, surtout qu'on ne l'avait toujours pas rattrapé et qu'à chaque fois qu'il se faisait repérer, il semblait se rapprocher de l'Ecosse.

Les rumeurs disaient que le Ministère avait même détaché des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban pour protéger Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à eux, mais rien qu'à leur réputation, Raiponce n'avait vraiment pas envie de les rencontrer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'errances, la jeune fille trouva ses amis. Elle avait probablement un peu trop trainé en route, vu que même Mérida était arrivée avant elle.

« - Enfin ! On a cru que tu t'étais perdue.

- Je crois que je suis montré dans le train à l'opposé de cette cabine, avec ma chance habituelle. »

Ils l'aidèrent à mettre sa malle dans le filet, puis elle s'installa sur la vieille banquette du Poudlard Express. Vu qu'Harold était plongé dans un roman acheté à Portobello Road, écrit par un certain « Jules Vernes ». Elle ne savait pas ce que ça racontait, mais ça avait l'air passionnant.

Jack, lui, venait de partir à la recherche de Marius et Andréa, même si c'était un peu à reculons. Apparemment, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre la jeune fille et lui. Espérons que Marius limiterait les dégâts.

Avant que son amie restante ne s'endorme, Raiponce se dépêcha donc de lui proposer une partie d'échecs, histoire de s'occuper un peu.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que les deux filles avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de jouer, le train se mit à ralentir.

« - On est déjà arrivé ? demanda Harold en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il doit rester encore au moins une heure de voyage, répondit la blonde en consultant sa montre. C'est étrange. »

Le train continua à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter d'une manière plutôt brusque. Au même moment, les lampes s'éteignirent toutes ensemble, plongeant le wagon dans le noir, le soleil étant entièrement caché par les nuages.

« - Aïe ! s'exclama soudain Mérida.

- Désolé, s'excusa Jack.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaie de voir ce qu'il se passe dehors. Je n'ai jamais entendu que le Poudlard Express s'arrêtait ainsi au milieu du chemin. »

Raiponce comprenait son étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier une chose pareille ? Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait des gares où s'arrêter entre Londres et Pré-au-Lard. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua tout de même du coin de l'œil les fleurs de givre qui commençaient à couvrir la fenêtre. Des fleurs de givre en plein été ?

« - Jack, arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Le givre sur la fenêtre.

- J'ai rien fait !

- Tu m'expliques comment c'est possible, alors ? Il fait une bonne quinzaine de degrés, dehors !

- Eh bien je sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute à chaque fois qu'il gèle quelque part.

- On va dire dans 99 pourcents des cas, alors », lança Mérida.

Les deux amis commencèrent à se chamailler, mais Raiponce ne se préoccupa pas, se concentrant sur Harold.

« - Tu le sens aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Faiblement. Comme si quelque chose d'immonde approchait. Et toi ?

- C'est juste dérangeant. Mon don réagit, mais ce n'est pas comme quand il me soigne. Là, j'ai juste l'impression que toute ma magie veut sortir et se battre. »

Les quatre adolescents restèrent dans la cabine cinq-six minutes supplémentaires, bercés par les piques que se lançaient Jack et Mérida, quand l'atmosphère s'alourdit soudain.

Raiponce avait de plus en plus l'impression que ses cheveux allaient se dresser et attaquer tout ce qui passerait la porte. Et quand elle vit ce qui tentait d'ouvrir, elle eut bien envie de les laisser faire.

Une main décharnée, recouverte de croûtes, ouvrait lentement la porte, dévoilant une grande silhouette enveloppée d'étoffes d'un noir profonds déchirées. Les lambeaux de ces vêtements flottaient dans un vent invisible et laissaient voir l'absence de pieds de ce qui les portait, la créature flottant à plusieurs centimètres du sol.

La chose avait la tête recouverte d'une cagoule et pour rien au monde, Raiponce n'aurait voulu qu'elle la retire. La créature s'avança un peu plus et la jeune fille vit la couleur déserter les visages de ses amis, alors qu'elle-même se sentait de moins en moins bien. Elle avait l'impression que toute sa joie de vivre était peu à peu aspirée hors d'elle, comme si le soleil n'allait plus jamais se lever.

Au loin, elle entendait une voix. Celle-ci se rapprocha peu à peu, jusqu'à former des mots.

_« __- Tu…Tu es un genre de démon, c'est ça ? Comme ceux dont parles la Bible ? Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être normal… _

_- Quoi ? NON ! Je ne suis pas un démon, j'ai juste des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminent quand je chante. _

_- Tu ne m'auras pas, monstre »_

Flynn. C'était la voix de Flynn. Quand il l'avait abandonné. Quand il avait eu peur d'elle.

Alors que le désespoir s'apparaît peu à peu d'elle, elle lâcha la bride de son don et ses cheveux se mirent soudainement à briller de plus en plus fort, miroitant de magie.

La créature cessa d'avancer et tenta de se protéger avec ses bras cadavérique, tandis que son corps tout entier commençait à fumer

Bien plus vite qu'elle n'était entrée, la chose s'enfuit, ne laissant qu'une porte ouverte et un malaise bien présent.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? haleta Raiponce.

- Un détraqueur, répondit Mérida, l'experte en créatures magiques. Un gardien d'Azkaban. Ils aspirent le bonheur et les souvenirs heureux, faisant remonter les pires moments de notre vie.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? demanda Harold, qui semblait être le moins affecté des quatre.

- Ils cherchent probablement Black. Le Ministère veut montrer qu'il agit. Mais c'est idiot : Black n'aurait jamais pu monter dans le train. Même les parents ne peuvent pas monter. Seuls ceux qui ont un billet enregistré à leur nom dans les protections le peuvent. »

Le silence reprit ses droits sur la cabine. Ce qui permit à Raiponce de remarquer que Jack était celui qui avait apparemment le plus mal vécu la visite du détraqueur.

« - Jack ? appela-t-elle. Ça va ?

- J'ai froid.

- Tu as… Froid ?

- J'avais jamais eu froid. Les Frost n'ont pas froid. Comment on arrête ça ? Je ne veux pas avoir froid. »

Voyant que son ami était réellement perturbé, elle entreprit de le réchauffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« - On va s'en occuper, dit Mérida. Toi, va jusqu'au wagon de tête et ramène du chocolat. Tu ne devrais pas risquer grand-chose avec tes cheveux, même si je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi.

- Du chocolat ?

- Oui. N'importe lequel. Le livre disait que ça aidait à se remettre. Prends-en pas mal, je crois qu'il va en avoir besoin. »

Sortant de la cabine, Raiponce se dit que cette année commençait définitivement sur les chapeaux de roues…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jetant un coup d'œil au panneau, il constata qu'il n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Scarborough. S'il continuait à cette allure, il attendrait sa destination d'ici un mois. Le temps de se remettre et pour fin octobre, il pourrait exercer sa revanche.

Enfin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Vous allez trouver ça étonnant, mais en faisant mes recherches sur Notting Hill, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un Carnaval la veille du dernier lundi d'Aout (qui n'est pas toujours le dernier dimanche). C'était pas prévu mais j'ai trouvé ça super chouette. Seulement, je voulais aussi que nos héros aillent à un autre endroit, qui n'est ouvert que le samedi. Donc, on va dire que dans la fic, le Carnaval se déroule du samedi au lundi ^^

(2) L'entrelasque consiste à créer des êtres déformés mais souvent reconnaissables à partir de lignes emmêlées les unes aux autres. C'est typique de l'art celte. On peut faire des trucs magnifiques, avec ça. Vous trouverez facilement en cherchant sur le net.

Ce chapitre a un découpage particulier, je sais. Mais il a changé de tête au milieu quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais commencé la partie de Jack avec Harold mais que je l'aimais bien donc je l'ai laissé. Puis la sortie dans Londres à prit plus de temps et d'autres morceaux sont passés dans le chapitre suivant… Bref, vous voyez le topo ^^

Et je ne sais pas vous, mais j'adore les détraqueurs. Si je devais féliciter Rowling pour UNE invention, ça serait celle-là. Et le troisième film leur a fait une transposition merveilleuse, avec leur apparence, mais aussi en leur rajoutant ce pouvoir d'absorber jusqu'à la vie (notamment avec la scène où ils arrivent à Poudlard et que l'on voit les fleurs se geler sous la main du détraqueur, scène tout simplement magnifique.)

Je suis très content de ce chapitre. La partie de Mérida n'est pas vraiment au top, mais elle se défend. Je suis tout particulièrement fier de la partie de Raiponce.

A dans deux semaines !


	45. Chapitre 37 : Remus J Lupin

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé

Merci à Alamane-kun, ClaraJonesMalfoy, Godfern, Philou, LadyWyvern, Patapich, Emmawh, Paquerette-san et Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste pour leur review !

**Philou :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour Fred et George, si tu as lu les HP, la description de Tante Muriel explique pourquoi ils sont si sages ^^ En tous cas, je suis content que tout cela te plaise, surtout la sortie à Londres, que j'ai un peu écrite à l'instinct, vu qu'elle n'était absolument pas prévue. Et oui, ça dérape entre Jack et Andréa. Je trouvais que leur relation tournait un peu en rond, donc je préfère l'arrêter là. Pour les vacances de nos quatre héros, la raison est simple : ça serait redondant. Il ne peut pas se passer des trucs extraordinaires chez tout le monde à chaque vacance, donc je préfère ne pas m'attarder dessus. Et pour Harold, c'est vrai que je m'attarde plus dessus, maintenant je ne vois pas trop comment le rendre moins présent dans ce chapitre, à moins de supprimer sa partie (parce qu'actuellement, il a la même longueur, à cent mots près, que les autres). Et vu que quand Jack avait eu son chapitre perso, il avait eu droit à une partie de chapitre la semaine d'après, je ne pouvais pas changer les règles pour Harold (oui, il m'arrive d'être un peu rigide ^^).

Bonn lecture !

**LadyWyvern : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Content d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier une fic HP, alors ^^ Et pareillement pour les animagus. C'est vrai que les auteurs ont tendance à prendre des animaux impressionnants (les éternels grands félins/loups/serpents/créatures magiques incroyables), mais j'avais envie d'avoir des héros plus « normaux » et surtout d'avoir des caractères qui collent au leur (et oui, la belette, c'est trop mignon. Emmawh m'accuse même de l'avoir mise à Harold juste pour ça, mais c'est pas vrai ^^)

Pour Harold, ça va peut-être t'étonné, mais je n'avais jamais fait le lien entre son homosexualité et sa part dryade (parce que ça sous-entendrait que l'homosexualité est définie génétiquement et que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, mais c'est un avis personnel). Maintenant, tu n'es pas la première à me faire cette remarque, donc ça doit paraître logique vu de l'extérieur ^^

J'espère en tous cas que la fic continuera à te plaire !

**Patapich : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le « tout-hiccup » t'ait plu. Et oui, le merricup est mort et enterré (il l'aurait été même si Hiccup était hétéro. J'ai du mal avec ce couple). Pour le Hijack, suspense ! Et je pense que je vais te piquer le terme « Charliecup », parce qu'il me botte bien ce couple-là ^^

A la prochaine !

**Paquerette-san : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu as l'œil précis ^^ Oui, Harold n'est pas vraiment perturbé par sa rencontre avec le détraqueur. On verra pourquoi pas la suite et si cela va rester comme cela. Quant à Eugène, il apparaîtra peut-être, mais c'est vraiment pas sûr.

Pour Sirius, faudra attendre un peu, mais il arrive ^^

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 37 : Remus J. Lupin**

Moins d'une minute après le départ de Raiponce, les lumières se rallumèrent et le train reprit doucement sa course.

Alors que Mérida et Harold tentait toujours de réchauffer tant bien que mal Jack en le frictionnant, ce qui avait une efficacité somme toute relative, la Gryffondor entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille attrapa sa baguette et le pointa sur le nouvel arrivant, même si aucun élément n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un détraqueur. Et effectivement, ce n'en était pas un.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un homme relativement grand. Il le paraissait d'autant plus qu'il était particulièrement maigre. Il portait des vêtements défraichis et rapiécés, aussi fatigué que lui-même avait l'air de l'être. Il devait être assez jeune, peut-être dans la trentaine au vu de sa posture encore bien droite, mais son visage marqué de rides et de quelques cicatrices lui donnait l'air plus vieux. Il avait l'air doux, mais on ne savait jamais ce que cachaient vraiment les gens. Bref, rien ne donnait envie à Mérida de baisser sa baguette magique.

« - Excellents réflexes, constata l'homme sans paraître effrayé.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le Professeur Lupin. J'ai été engagé pour enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Et avec les évènements de cet été, on m'a demandé de rester dans le train en cas d'accident. Je fais le tour des cabines pour voir si certains n'ont pas été un peu trop affecté par les détraqueurs. C'est le cas de votre ami, je suppose ?

- Je crois. Il a toujours froid, alors que le détraqueur est parti depuis plusieurs minutes. J'ai envoyé mon amie Raiponce chercher du chocolat, elle devrait revenir.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je n'en ai plus beaucoup sur moi, mais donnez-lui toujours ça en attendant votre amie, répondit l'homme en tendant à Mérida une chocogrenouille. »

Attrapant le bonbon, l'Ecossaise sentit une vision lui arriver de plein fouet.

_« Douleur »_

_« Solitude »_

_« Sauvagerie »_

Secouant la tête pour chasser sa vision, car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se pencher là-dessus, Mérida entreprit de faire manger la sucrerie à son ami, avec une douceur qui lui était peu habituelle, surtout envers Jack. Celui-ci qui reprit quelques couleurs, même s'il était toujours pâle.

« - Je crois que ça suffira pour le moment, observa le Professeur. Redonnez en lui dès que possible et si ça ne fait aucun effet, venez me voir, je serais en tête de train, avec le machiniste. »

Après un signe de tête, l'homme referma la porte derrière lui, laissant les adolescents seuls. Le silence régna quelques instants, seulement troublé par la respiration plus forte de Jack, avant qu'Harold ne prenne la parole.

« - Il est un peu bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si…

- Tu as eu une vision, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu à ta tête. C'est à propos de lui ?

- Mes visions n'ont parfois pas de sens. »

Le Gallois sembla se contenter de cette réponse est entreprit de se replonger dans son livre, non sans avoir remonté la couverture sur les épaules de son ami frigorifié.

De son côté, Mérida était troublée. Elle avait dit à Harold que la vision ne concernait pas le Professeur Lupin, mais, après autant de temps et une intensification des visions durant ces deux derniers mois, elle en avait déduis que ces dernières étaient bien souvent un lien direct avec les personnes présentes au moment où elles se déclenchaient. Et vu ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle allait devoir se méfier de l'homme, qui était probablement beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« - Me voilà ! s'écria soudain une voix, qui appartenait à Raiponce. J'ai pris deux plaquettes, c'est assez ?

- On va voir. »

Avec l'aide de ses amis, la rousse fit avaler au Serpentard du groupe une bonne moitié de plaque. Celui-ci sembla se remettre de la rencontre avec le gardien d'Azkaban, même s'il était encore un peu ébranlé.

Le voyage se poursuivit calmement et, une petite heure plus tard, le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Alors que le groupe, moins Jack parti rejoindre Marius et Andréa, montait dans une calèche, Mérida aperçut au loin les silhouettes sombres des détraqueurs qui patrouillaient un peu partout. La vie à Pré-au-Lard risquait d'être un peu morose, ces prochains mois.

Le chemin jusqu'au château se déroulant dans un silence cryptique, chacun étant plongé dans ses réflexions propres, réflexions qui tournaient toutes autour de ce qui s'était passé dans le wagon.

Pour sa part, Mérida s'interrogeait principalement au sujet du Professeur Lupin. Cet homme cachait probablement quelque chose, et elle voulait savoir quoi. Le mieux, cela aurait été de provoquer une vision. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'était toujours pas parvenue à déterminer ce qui provoquait l'éveil de son don. Elle y avait pourtant réfléchi, mais elle ne trouvait aucun point comment entre ses visions. Elles semblaient se déclencher au petit bonheur la chance, de plus en plus souvent, d'ailleurs…

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor ne remarqua pas que la calèche s'était arrêtée avant que Raiponce ne lui secoue l'épaule.

« - Mérida ? Il faut y aller, sinon on est bon pour retourner à Pré-au-Lard. Allez, dépêche-toi. »

Suivant machinalement ses amis, la rousse se retrouva sans savoir trop comment assise à la table des Gryffondor, juste à côté de ses cousins Fred et George.

Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, elle écouta avec joie les jumeaux expliquer les blagues qu'ils comptaient mettre en place au long de l'année, tout en piochant dans les plats à portée.

Les deux garçons lui expliquaient leur plan consistant à enfermer la chatte de Rusard dans une armure et à faire courir un marathon à cette dernière une fois le félin piégé, quand les plats disparurent et que le Directeur fit tinter son verre à l'aide d'une cuillère.

« - Jeunes gens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, pour une nouvelle année que j'espère riche en connaissances. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous ferez une nouvelle fois preuve de discernement, d'ardeur au travail et de respect du règlement. »

Alors que son cousin semblait s'étrangler de rire à ses côtés, Mérida ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Dumbledore semblait un peu boudeur. Sûrement que McGonagall, la sous-directrice, avait écrit elle-même son discours et l'avait obligé à le prononcer. Car il était évident que jamais le Professeur Dumbledore n'irait encourager le respect du règlement. Du moins, pas aussi directement.

« - De telles paroles de ma part doivent vous surprendre. Je dois cependant vous avertir que je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. De ce fait, des détraqueurs ont été détaché de la prison pour surveiller l'école. »

Un murmure inquiet parcouru la salle. Apparemment, la grande majorité des élèves avaient plutôt mal vécus la rencontre avec les Gardiens.

« - Je me suis formellement opposé à ce qu'ils mettent un pied dans l'école et ils sont donc confinés aux abords du parc, avec l'interdiction de s'approcher des élèves. Sachez toutefois que si vous avez l'audace d'aller à leur rencontre, vous ne serez pas face à des humains, mais à des monstres. »

Le vieil homme sembla devenir de plus en plus grave, comme si ses propres expériences remontaient unes à unes à la surface de son visage.

« - Les détraqueurs ne connaissent pas la pitié. Ils ne se laissent pas abusés par les sortilèges ni les artifices. Si vous leur en laissez l'occasion, ils n'hésiteront pas un seul instant. Alors je vous en supplie, mes enfants, soyez prudents. Respectez les règles mises en place, parce qu'actuellement, ces règles sont votre seul garde-fou face à ces abominations. »

Un silence mortuaire prenait ses aises dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde attendait la suite. Suite qui ne vint pas.

« - Avant de vous laisser partir, j'aimerai aussi introniser deux nouveaux professeurs : tout d'abord, le Professeur Lupin, qui s'occupera de la Défense Contre les forces du Mal. »

L'homme fatigué se leva pour saluer ses nouveaux élèves, fut applaudit poliment et se rassit aussi vite, apparemment fatigué.

- Et suite au départ à la retraite du Professeur Brulôpot, je vous présente son remplaçant : le Professeur Hagrid. »

Le demi-géant, ancien garde-chasse, fondit soudainement en larmes, tandis que les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffles, celles avec lesquelles il avait le plus d'affinités, explosaient en applaudissement. Les autres se contentèrent d'agir comme pour la présentation précédente.

« - Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. La soirée fut sans nul doute éprouvante, je vous invite donc à rejoindre vos dortoirs et à vous reposer le plus possible. »

Tandis que le vieil homme se rasseyait, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, conviant les élèves à retrouver la chaleur des Salles Communes.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle qu'elle retrouvait la chaleur douillette de son lit, Mérida se rendit compte d'une chose :

Potter était arrivé en retard. Elle venait seulement de se le rappeler, mais elle l'avait clairement vu se faufiler plus ou moins discrètement au milieu du repas. Dans quoi s'était encore fourré ce gamin ?

Et dire qu'elle allait devoir le surveiller…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tressant mécaniquement ses cheveux raccourcis grâce au Sort du Secret, Raiponce s'interrogeait à leur propos. Principalement sur le fait que ces derniers avaient été capables de repousser le détraqueur, ce qui n'était censé être possible qu'à l'aide du sortilège nommé « patronus », d'après Mérida.

Et pourtant, la lueur dorée avait fait fuir la créature de l'ombre tel un vampire face au soleil. Son don avait déjà montré de nombreuses facettes, la plus évidente étant le soin, mais il n'avait jamais été agressif.

Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ses questions, la jeune fille termina son tressage avant de quitter son dortoir. Elle avait mille choses à faire aujourd'hui, il fallait donc s'y mettre rapidement.

La première chose à faire était de chercher une salle. Pas n'importe laquelle, non : une salle facile d'accès mais bien cachée, de préférence à l'écart du passage mais pas trop loin non plus des grands axes du château et surtout, qui ne soit pas imperméable à la magie. Cela réduisait grandement les possibilités, mais Harold avait insisté dans le petit mot d'hier, même s'il ne lui avait pas précisé à quoi servirait la salle.

Furetant à droite à gauche, la Serdaigle entreprit de faire le tour des salles pouvant potentiellement convenir qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'eut le temps que d'en faire cinq avant que l'heure du petit déjeuner ne sonne, mais elle pensait bien en avoir trouvé une qui convenait. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Harold au plus vite.

Arrivée la Grande Salle, la blonde s'assit près de ses compagnes de dortoir. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment ses amies, pas au même titre que les trois autres membres du Projet A, mais c'était agréable de papoter avec elles de sujets féminins, chose impensable avec Mérida.

Grignotant un toast beurré, Raiponce jeta un œil à l'horaire qu'on venait de lui distribuer. Ah, elle commençait avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en compagnie des Poufsouffle. Parfait. Elle allait non seulement pouvoir avertir Harold de ses recherches, mais aussi rencontrer ce fameux Professeur Lupin, qui avait semblé tant intriguer Mérida.

En plus, elle avait une heure de pause juste après, idéal pour se pencher à nouveau sur les Sceaux, qu'elle avait dû laisser de côté pendant ses vacances chez Mérida, soit les trois dernières semaines. Cette journée allait réellement être géniale.

Engloutissant sa tartine, elle attrapa ses affaires et prit la direction du la salle de classe. Elle avait encore le temps, mais elle préférait être à l'avance, histoire d'avoir une bonne place. Sait-on jamais, le nouveau prof avait peut-être une haleine de chacal. Si c'était le cas, elle préférait ne pas se trouver au premier rang. Mais s'il parlait aussi fort que Smith en son temps, mieux valait ne pas se retrouver confinée au fond de la classe.

Arrivée une bonne dizaine de minutes en avance, elle fut surprise de constater que non seulement la porte était ouverte, mais qu'en plus elle n'était pas la première.

Le Professeur Lupin se trouvait déjà là, installé à son bureau. Cela pouvait sembler normal d'un point de vue extérieur, mais on n'avait plus vu de Professeur de DCFM normal à Poudlard depuis si longtemps que la race en était devenue légendaire. Au point que ce spécimen là en devenait suspect : qu'avait-il bien pu dire à Dumbledore pour que celui-ci l'engage malgré son apparente normalité ?(1)

Saluant le plus âgé, elle s'installa à mi-chemin entre le fond et le premier rang, comme elle l'avait prévu initialement.

« - Assez près pour m'entendre si je parle trop bas, assez loin au cas où je serai un peu trop bizarre, énonça soudain l'homme.

- Ah, euh…

- J'utilisais la même technique. On ne savait jamais réellement sur quoi on pouvait tomber, quand il était question du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Donc, je ne vous en veux pas, Miss…

- Tower. Raiponce Tower.

- Ah, vous êtes sans doute l'amie de la jeune fille rousse que j'ai rencontré dans le train. Le jeune homme qui se sentait mal s'est-il remis de la visite du détraqueur ? demanda-t-il, l'air réellement inquiet.

- Oui. Il est resté un peu chamboulé, mais il ne frissonnait plus.

- Sa réaction avait l'air d'être assez sévère. Il y a des gens comme ça. Certains élèves ont même eu des malaises. Il faut dire que les détraqueurs ne sont pas des tendres. Et il y a des personnes avec des souvenirs bien pires que le commun des mortels.

- Des souvenirs ?

- Votre amie ne vous a pas expliqué ? Elle m'avait pourtant l'air de s'y connaitre. En fait, les détraqueurs aspirent le bonheur de gens, ne laissant que les mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissent. C'est pour ça qu'ils font de si bons gardiens de prison : personne ne peut monter un plan d'évasion correct en vivant constamment plongé dans les pires moments de sa vie. »

La discussion aurait pu continuer, mais les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver au compte-goutte, Harold parmi eux.

Encore un peu endormi, le jeune homme s'installa aux côtés de son amie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- J'avais fini de déjeuner et je voulais une bonne place. Au fait, j'ai un peu cherché ce matin et je pense avoir trouvé une bonne pièce, mais il va falloir que tu viennes voir avec moi et que tu m'expliques ce que tu veux y faire, pour en être sûr.

- Plus tard. C'est en rapport avec Krok' et c'est un peu compliqué.

- Je vois.

- Jeunes gens ! » s'exclama soudainement le Professeur Lupin.

Le silence prit place dans la salle. Tous les élèves s'étaient installés et l'homme s'était avancé sur le devant de l'estrade.

« - Bonjour à tous. Je me présente, je suis le Professeur Lupin et je serai votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tout au long de cette année.

- En espérant que celui-là ne finisse ni mort ni fou, murmura-t-on au fond de la classe.

- Je l'espère aussi, jeune homme. Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année est décisive pour vous. En effet, en juin, vous passerez vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, ou BUSEs. Ces BUSEs vous permettront ou non de continuer les matières qui vous seront indispensables pour vos futurs métier. Sachez qu'il n'y a qu'une possibilité de passer ces examens, il vous faut donc les réussir du premier coup. »

Un léger brouhaha paniqué commença à enfler, mais l'homme y mit rapidement un terme.

« - Je sais que vous avez eu un enseignement assez chaotique en ce qui concerne la DCFM. C'est pourquoi je vous ai concocté un petit programme spécial, qui alternera la théorie et la pratique propre à la cinquième année avec celle censée être vue les années précédentes, ce qui vous servira de révisions. En clair, ce que cela veut dire : à chaque fois que je verrai une créature particulière, comme les chaporouges, avec mes autres classes, je vous l'apporterai l'heure suivante et vous devrez soit la combattre, soit m'expliquer tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet être. Des questions ? Oui, Miss… ?

- Chang. Et pour les Sortilèges ?

- Excellente question. Pour les sortilèges, je ferai une fois par mois une heure de révision où certains d'entre vous devront lancer les sortilèges que vous êtes censés maîtriser. »

Le Professeur continua à répondre aux questions qui venaient, puis commença son cours quand celles-ci furent épuisées. Un cours passionnant et instructif.

Définitivement, quelque chose clochait avec cet homme, Raiponce en aurait mis sa main à couper. Et foi de Tower, elle trouverait quoi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Même au bout de quelques jours, les élèves ne parvenaient toujours pas à s'habituer à la présence des Détraqueurs. Une présence qui avait ennuyé pas mal de monde. Bien plus que prévu, d'ailleurs.

Il y avait tout d'abord les sensibles, qui se sentaient au bord de l'évanouissement à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient à moins de dix mètres d'une de ces créatures.

Il y avait aussi les fauteurs de troubles, tels Fred et George Weasley, qui voyaient une bonne partie de leurs plans tomber à l'eau. Téméraires, peut-être, mais pas assez fous pour lancer une bombabouse sous le nez un gardien d'Azkaban.

Et puis il y avait Harold. Harold qui devait maintenant trouver une nouvelle cachette pour son dragon alors qu'il avait réussi, au bout de deux ans, à rendre la clairière totalement fonctionnelle. C'était à pleurer, franchement. Il ne pouvait même pas aller récupérer les pierres runiques histoire de ne pas devoir tout refaire, les détraqueurs ayant fait de la Forêt leur nouveau repère.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'était pas dans la le caca jusqu'au cou. Heureusement, Raiponce avait trouvé une salle qui convenait.

C'était la salle n°473, dite aussi la Salle Verte, qui avait comme particularité d'avoir le sol garni de pelouse. De plus, ses murs était entièrement fait de vitres ensorcelées pour montrer l'extérieur sans que l'extérieur ne voit autre chose qu'un mur de brique, ce qui était idéal pour Krokmou.

Une telle salle, qui se trouvait qui plus est à moins de cinq minutes de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, aurait dû être la proie de tous les élèves à la recherche d'un petit coin tranquille, mais il l'était peut-être un peu trop : pour y accéder, il fallait passer par pas moins de trois passages secrets bien cachés menant à des endroits inaccessibles autrement, dont un protégé par un tableau particulièrement acariâtre.

Tous ces avantages expliquaient qu'Harold se trouvait actuellement dans la Salle Verte, accompagné de son chat et de ses trois amis.

Installé autour du félin, les quatre adolescents respiraient profondément, histoire d'être le plus calmes possible, surtout qu'Harold avait décidé de retenter le coup avec la magie de Jack, la transformation à trois prenant énormément de magie à Mérida.

Se concentrant sur sa magie interne, il étendit des filins vers les filles, histoire d'avoir une réserve de puissance si cela se passait mal avec Jack. Il relia d'abord à la magie de Raiponce, qui lui laissa l'habituelle sensation de douceur, comme s'il avalait du miel. Il entreprit ensuite de tisser son lien avec celle de Mérida. L'impression de chaleur qu'il ressentit le fit d'ailleurs violement rougir, car c'était presque la même que celle que laissait la magie de Charlie. Foutues hormones.

Une fois les deux premiers ponts bien ancrés, il se risqua à faire quelques avancées vers le Serpentard du groupe. Sa magie pulsait, envoyant les vagues de froid propres aux mages Frost.

Délicatement, le Gallois installa ses canaux. Comme la dernière fois, la magie de Jack attendit le dernier moment pour lancer son assaut en remontant les liens mis en place par le Poufsouffle, mais celui-ci s'y attendait. Rassemblant sa magie et celle de ses amies, il s'efforça de dominer son assaillant.

« L'ennemi » se battait comme un véritable serpent, reculant pour mieux frapper. Harold allait abandonner, quand il parvint, il ne savait trop comment, à faire rugir sa magie. Un rugissement sauvage, qui résonnait tel un arbre s'abattant au sol. Un cri qui fit peur à la magie de Jack, qui se fit soudainement plus douce qu'un agneau. « Grognant » une dernière fois, Harold finit ses canaux. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il était quasiment certain de pouvoir tenter la transformation de Krokmou sans risque.

Retournant vers son propre centre magique, il s'élança droit dans l'esprit de son animal. L'habitude lui permit de trouver presque immédiatement l'essence du dragon, qui avait actuellement l'apparence d'un chat.

Passant sa main sur la tête de l'animal-esprit, il ressenti le mot « CHAT » s'imprimer dans son esprit, le même mot qu'il avait lui-même mis en place quelques mois plus tôt.

A force d'expérience, Harold avait découvert que la force brute n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour faire changer un être de forme, même si cela pouvait marcher. Mieux valait y aller par petites touches.

« Tu as des ailes », envoya-t-il à l'animal. Il répéta la phrase encore deux fois et l'esprit se retrouva bien affublé d'ailes.

« Ta peau est couverte d'écailles »

Il répéta le même manège plusieurs fois, avant d'arriver à l'étape finale : « DRAGON », souffla-t-il, remplaça du premier coup le mot « CHAT ».

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le chat avait effectivement été remplacé par un dragon. Fouillant dans son sac, il lança aux trois autres une fiole de potion énergisante préparée par Jack.

Il remarqué que Raiponce vérifiait l'heure et, jetant lui-même un coup d'œil à sa montre, il constata que la transformation leur avait pris beaucoup moins de temps que prévu. Ce qui laissait l'opportunité de faire quelque chose qu'ils avaient dû laisser de côté pendant deux mois.

« - Il reste encore trois bonnes heures avant le couvre-feu, on n'en profitera pas pour retourner à la Salle n°27 et avancer sur le Projet ? » proposa alors la jeune fille, comme s'y attendait Harold.

Vu que personne ne se montra contre, les quatre amis ressortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers leur repère habituel, dans le couloir de gauche de l'aile nord du cinquième étage, derrière le tableau de Maëva d'Irlande.

Arrivés sur place, ils firent rapidement le tour du la pièce, histoire de vérifier que tout était bien en place, nettoyèrent sommairement la poussière qui s'était accumulée et se répartirent dans les différents espaces créés par les paravents.

S'asseyant au milieu des coussins, Harold entreprit de se détendre. Le dos bien droit, il commença à inspirer et à expirer profondément tout en faisant passer une balle d'une main à l'autre.

Cette technique lui avait demandé un peu de pratique, surtout pour rattraper la balle les yeux fermés, mais le mouvement continuel et répétitif lui permettait de plonger en transe plus vite que n'importe quelle autre technique listée dans le petit livre qu'il avait créé avec Raiponce.

Doucement, Harold sentait son esprit dériver. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de perte de contrôle, mais elle allait être bien vite remplacée par une autre bien plus plaisante.

Soudain, il vit la forêt s'étaler sous ses yeux. Des arbres gigantesques qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel. Des racines telles des ponts. Des champignons grands comme des maisons. Il était à nouveau dans la peau d'une belette(2).

Il se sentait toujours un peu honteux d'incarner un animal aussi pitoyable. Sincèrement, une belette, y avait-il quelque chose de plus ridicule comme animagus, exception faite de la bactérie ?

Mais cette sensation de liberté, d'énergie folle était tellement envoûtante. Il aimait courir sous les fourrés, sentir l'eau glisser sur son pelage, la terre et les feuilles crisser sous ses pattes,… Il prenait même plaisir à la chasse, surtout que celle-ci n'était au fond qu'imaginaire.

Pendant au moins deux heures qui passèrent comme quelques minutes, Harold continua d'explorer la forêt. Il faillit même se faire attraper par un renard, mais il réussit heureusement à s'enfuir. IL ne voulait pas savoir ce qui arrivait quand on se faisait boulotter dans son propre esprit.

Au bout de ces deux heures, le réveil qu'il avait programmé sonna, le tirant brusquement de sa transe. Un peu trop, peut-être, car la faim dévorante propre à son animal subsista encore quelques longues minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack s'étira. Comme un chat. D'ailleurs, on lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait réellement des attitudes de félin, ces derniers temps. Cela l'amenait d'ailleurs à ce demander jusqu'à quel point l'animal intérieur pouvait affecter le comportement de l'animagus. Il espérait que, dans son cas, ça s'arrêterait à jouer avec sa nourriture et avoir une affection sans borne pour la sieste.

Brf, Jack s'étirait. Il s'étirait parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait car le professeur de Défense était en retard.

Cela pourrait, diront certains, lui laisser de temps pour réfléchir. Seulement, le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire. Car réfléchir l'amènerait à penser à Andréa, sa petite-amie, avec qui les relations étaient plutôt tendues ces derniers temps. Déjà que Marius lui rabattait les oreilles avec ça hors des cours, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pendant.

Il profita plutôt de ce temps disponible pour réfléchir à la situation actuelle du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid. Il ne suivait pas ce cours, mais il aimait bien le demi-géant. Il fallait être de mauvaises foi pour ne pas l'aimer : l'homme était doux, gentil et il jugeait rarement les gens au premier coup d'œil. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre vu sa propre allure. Il avait simplement un petit apriori sur les Serpentards, mais il suffisait de faire preuve de bonne volonté pour qu'il passe au-dessus.

Le seul problème d'Hagrid, c'était qu'il avait une considération de la dangerosité animale très faible. Pour lui, n'importe quel animal était une mignonne petite peluche. Si l bestiole avait des griffes, des crocs et était venimeuse, c'était encore mieux.

Ce qui expliquait que pour son premier cours, qui était aussi le premier cours de SACM des troisièmes Gryffondors-Serpentard, il avait ramené des hippogriffes. En gros, une bestiole mi-aigle, mi-cheval d'un mètre soixante au garrot qui se mettait en rogne dès qu'on lui manquait de respect. Ce qui incluait : s'approcher de lui sans s'incliner, le toucher sans sa permission et, évidemment, l'insulter.

Paraissait-il qu'Hagrid avait clairement expliqué cela avant le cours, histoire d'éviter les accidents. C'était sans compter sans Drago Malfoy, qui avait insulté l'animal et s'était retrouvé avec une belle estafilade sur le bras, chose que Mrs Pomfresh avait bien vite arrangé.

Cela aurait pu en rester là, mais Malfoy en avait décidé autrement. Voilà donc quatre jours que la troisième année gémissait sa douleur, le bras en écharpe. Il se faisait servir tel un roi par ses sujets, sous prétexte qu'il avait « horriiiiiiiiblement mal » et son père faisait tout pour faire renvoyer l'ancien garde-chasse. Et on s'étonnait que la maison Serpentard avait mauvaise presse ?

Jack fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par le bruit sourd d'une malle que l'on posait sur le sol. Le Professeur Lupin était apparemment entré dans la classe sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et avait effectivement posé une grosse malle de voyage sur l'estrade.

« -

- Voilà. Merci de votre patience. Aujourd'hui va avoir lieu notre première leçon de révision. Dans cette malle se trouve un épouvantard, créature que je vois actuellement avec les troisièmes années. Dans un excès de zèle, Mr. Rusard m'en a trouvé pas moins de sept, ce qui me permet de l'étudier avec vous sans pour autant traumatiser cette pauvre bête. Alors, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? Oui, Monsieur… ?

- Johnson(3). C'est une créature qui aime vivre dans les endroits sombres. Pour se protéger, elle se transforme en la créature qui effraie le plus son agresseur.

- Très bien. Comment s'en protège-t-on ? Oui Monsieur… ?

- Dixon. On rit, monsieur. Le mieux est d' utiliser le sortilège « ridikulus ». Il permet de transformer la créature en quelque chose d'amusant, à condition d'avoir une image précise en tête. Je vais vous laisser une ou deux minutes pour trouver ce qui vous effraie et ce qui pourrait la rendre amusante. »

Une chose effrayante… Jack en avait plein en tête. Beaucoup trop pour faire le tri en quelques minutes. Le professeur devait croire qu'ils avaient déjà fait l'exercice, mais Quirrel n'avait fait que peu de pratique au long de la troisième année de Jack.

Qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait ? Sa mère. Le froid. Les araignées. Plein de chose, en fait. Comment faire le tri dans tout cela ? Mérida, un peu plus loin, semblait connaître le même problème.

« - Ca devrait suffir. Mettez-vous en ligne, s'il-vous-plaît. L'un après l'autre, quand je vous ferais signe, vous vous avancerez face à la malle. Je libèrerai le détraqueur et vous devrez lancer le sort pour le repousser. »

La classe connu un bref moment de désorganisation, puis quand une file plus ou moins correcte fut formée, l'exercice commença.

Le premier à passer fut Marius. Quand il s'avança, le professeur ouvrit la malle d'un coup de baguette, laissa sortir une ombre qui prit bien vite une nouvelle forme. Marius se retrouva ainsi face à un vampire presque caricaturale tant ses dents étaient grandes.

« - Ri… Ridikulus ! »

Le vampire, qui s'avançait vers Marius, se stoppa puis commença à tousser comme s'il avait pris froid. Il mit sa main devant la bouche, toussa un bon coup… Et retrouva ses dents dans la paume de sa main.

Complètement édenté, il ne semblait plus vraiment effrayant. Et aux yeux de l'ami de Jack, plus du tout, vu qu'il éclata de rire devant l'incongruité de la situation.

Les élèves se succédèrent les uns à la suite des autres, tous avec une peur différentes. Les classiques, comme les serpents(4), des plus incongrues, comme Mathias Tornston qui avait peur d'un gros coffre en poirier doté de centaines de petits pieds. Il y avait quand même des gens étranges.

Quand ce fut au tour de Mérida de passer, l'attention de Jack redoubla. De quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir peur ?

Jack eut la surprise de voir l'épouvantard prendre la forme d'un des hommes les plus titanesques qu'il avait jamais vu, et pourtant il vivait avec North depuis plus de quinze ans. Le géant avait la carrure d'une armoire, la barbe la plus rousse qu'il n'avait jamais vu et un morceau de bois tarabiscoté en lieu et place de la jambe droite. Selon les descriptions qu'en avait fait Mérida, c'était sans nul doute Fergus Dunbroch, son père.

A vrai dire, même la jeune fille semblait être surprise par 'apparition. Apparemment, elle s'attendait à autre chose.

« - Un oiseau ? commença Fergus. Un stupide PIAF ? N'as-tu pas honte de toi ? La première Dunbroch a briser la lignée ! Ta mère avait raison j'étais bien trop doux.

- Père…

- N'essaye même pas !

- Je…

- Reprenez-vous, Miss Dunbroch, intervint Lupin. Il n'est pas réel. C'est juste une projection créée par l'épouvantard. »

Cela sembla permettre à Mérida de reprendre ses esprits, puisqu'elle leva sa baguette et prononça distinctement le sort.

Il y eu un grand « POUF » et Fergus se retrouva soudainement affublé d'un tutu rose bonbon pailleté. L'éclat de rire fut tellement bruyant que la créature s'en retourna se cacher dans la malle sans l'aide de personne.

C'était maintenant au tour de Jack. Le professeur lui fit signe et ouvrit le coffre. Jack eut la surprise de se retrouver face… à lui-même.

Pas totalement lui-même, à vrai dire. Un lui qui arborait les caractéristiques qui avait été les siennes lors de sa période d'invisibilité, quelques années auparavant : il flottait légèrement au-dessus du sol et avait la peau pâle, presque transparente.

« Voilà donc ce qui m'effraie ? Me retrouver à nouveau seul ? Je m'attendais à pire. »

Mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se produisit quand son double ouvrit la bouche.

« - Quinze ans. Quinze années à attendre, coincé dans ton petit esprit étriqué. Mais maintenant, il va être temps de s'amuser. »

La Voix. Celle de Jack Frost. Jack sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier. C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Tout le monde allait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa tête. Pire, qu'il perdait la bataille. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

« - Ridikulus ! lança-t-il. Mais rien ne se produisit.

- Pensez à quelque chose d'amusant. N'importe quoi.

- Ridikulus », retenta-t-il, avec un peu plus de conviction. Heureusement, le sortilège fonctionna.

Jack vit alors son double être piégé dans le corps d'un bonhomme de neige. Seuls la tête et les bras apparaissaient et une carotte remplaçait son nez.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire la classe, mais pas Jack. Lui se disait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe.

Vraiment pas loin, au vu du regard de Marius.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un peu plus loin. Juste un peu plus loin. Chaque jour qui passait, il risquait un peu plus de se faire prendre. Les aurors semblaient avoir compris sa destination, vu le nombre de patrouilles qu'il croisait ces derniers temps.

Heureusement, il avait son arme secrète, que Lunard n'avait apparemment pas révélée aux autorité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Peut-être en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Allez savoir.

En tous cas, il se rapprochait. Chaque minute qui passait, il se rapprochait de sa cible. Et de sa vengeance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Raiponce était en effet intimement convaincue que le directeur choisissait toujours le candidat le plus improbable, histoire de se marrer un peu durant l'année.

(2) J'avais jamais vu une belette en vrai, juste en photo, avant le mois dernier (bon, elle était empaillée, mais ça change pas grand-chose). En fait, c'est vraiment minuscule, genre la taille d'une gerbille, alors que je pensais ça un peu plus grand. J'étais surement influencé par la Belette du Bois de Quat'sous ^^ N'mpêche, pas importe la taille, ça reste mignon (à ne pas sortir de son contexte ^^)

(3) Une erreur que j'ai faite tout au long de ma rédaction, c'est de ne jamais faire de liste de perso tertiaire, style les camarades de dortoir. Ce qui fait qu'au final, nos quatre héros vont se retrouver

avec trop de gens. Promis, le jour où j'ai le temps (qui sera aussi celui où je corrigerai l'orthographe et les erreurs), je fais ça.

(4) Un Gryffondor, évidemment.

(5) J'avoue, le Bagage n'est pas de mon invention mais de celle de Monsieur Pratchett. Mais cette bestiole est juste trop énorme.

Bon, j'avoue, le titre n'est pas en lien avec tout un morceau du chapitre… Mais j'ai pas d'idée.

En parlant de titre, j'ai trouvé celui c'un chapitre qui arrivera dans super-longtemps et mon sadisme me pousse à vous le proposer, parce que je le trouve chouette et que vous allez pouvoir vous torturer les méninges pour imaginer ce qui se passera dans « Chapitre x : l'aria d'un jour sans fin ». Petit indice : trouver ce qui m'a inspiré ce titre peut vous aider à comprendre. Bonne réflexion :p !

Au fait, comme me l'a judicieusement fait remarquer Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, l'art Celte n'est pas à base d'entrelasque (qui est une ville dans pokémon) mais d'entrelacs. Mea Culpa, je changerai ça un jour (j'ai l'impression de le dire souvent, ce truc, sans jamais le faire ^^)


	46. Chapitre 38 : Revenants et étrangetés

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé

Merci à Alamane-kun, ClaraJonesMalfoy, Emmawh, Philou, LadyWyvern, Lybiscus, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, Guest et Paquerette-san pour leur review !

**Philou : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. On reverra Veilleuse bientôt. Probablement aux vacances de Noël. On revoit Lupin et les visions de Mérida ici plus bas. Pour le secret de Lupin, ça va en quelque sorte me servir de fil rouge pour cette partie, donc pas de résolution tout de suite et pas d'alliance, ça deviendrait trop facile. Faut bien qu'ils fassent des trucs tout seuls, les petits ^^ Et je suis content que tout le reste te plaise. Pour Andréa, j'ai un peu de mal avec ce perso aussi, mais c'est plus parce qu'elle est apparue de nulle part et que je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi en faire ^^

Bonne lecture !

**LadyWyvern **: Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, ils ont le meilleur pour leur buse. Quoique le suivant n'est pas mal non plus, dans son genre.

Bonne lecture !

**Guest :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! (même si je sais que tu ne liras probablement jamais cette réponse, je la met au-cas-où) Oui, cette scène est énorme, je suis d'accord ^^

Bonne continuation !

**Paquerette-san : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Perso, je rêvais plus des cours de Flitwick ou McGo que de ceux de Lupin, mais j'avoue qu'ils doivent valoir le coup. Malheureusement, ma lettre aussi s'est perdue :(. Nos héros n'apprendront pas le patronus pour le moment, parce qu'ils n'en ont pas réellement besoin, pas au même niveau qu'Harry. Et surtout, c'est un sort compliqué et tout le monde n'a pas un prof perso pour l'apprendre ^^ (ouais, ya des priviliégiés dans HP ^^)

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 38 : Revenants et étrangetés**

Hagrid avait mal vécu l'accident causé par le jeune Malfoy et le procès qui avait suivi. « Mal vécu » était même relativement faible, vu que le Garde-Chasse ne proposait plus rien de dangereux en cours. Ce qui comprenait : n'importe quoi ayant des dents, des griffes, des serres, un bec,… aussi minuscules ces appendices soient-il. En gros, il excluait la quasi-totalité de la création.

Ce qui expliquait qu'actuellement, Harold, cinquième année, apprenait à s'occuper d'un veracrasse, la créature pluricellulaire la moins dangereuse au monde, s'il on exceptait l'amibe. Et il ne fallait pas faire de gros efforts pour être plus dangereux qu'une amibe.

Tout ce que les élèves avaient donc à faire était de veiller à la survie du veracrasse. En gros : s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas et qu'il ait de la salade à disposition. Passionnant. Tout bonnement pa-ssio-nnant. Il faudrait qu'Harold pense à remercier Malfoy. Lui lancer un mauvais sort semblait être une bonne idée.

Il lui fallait tout de même reconnaître une utilité, à ce ver : il était si facile de s'en occuper que le Gallois avait tout le temps pour réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas vraiment possible habituellement, entre le Projet A, Krokmou et les cours.

Penser à quoi ? Eh bien, aux garçons. Cela pouvait sembler bien futile, mais depuis son retour, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Certes, il était attiré par Charlie. Mais était-il gay ou simplement « charliesexuel » ?

Il s'était donc lancé dans l'expérimentation. En gros, il s'était installé dans un endroit discret et avait maté les garçons passant par là. Plusieurs constats étaient ressortit de cette expérience.

Tout d'abord, il était définitivement homosexuel. Aucun n'avait supplanté Charlie, mais un certain nombre de garçons avaient retenus son attention. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus capable d'en regarder certains en face, vu les activités qui avaient impliquées le souvenir de leur corps.

Ensuite, certaines préférences étaient apparues : il avait apparemment un faible pour les hommes de taille moyenne et costauds. La couleur des cheveux importait peu mais pour les yeux, il les préférait bleus.

Enfin, il était définitivement amoureux de Charlie. Aucun des adolescents qu'il avait espionnés n'avaient provoqués en lui ces vagues de chaleur qui le submergeaient à la vue du Weasley. Il n'avait pas retrouvé cette attirance inexplicable qui lui avait temps posée problème lors de son travail à la réserve.

Soupirant face à ses pensées, l'adolescent se reconcentra sur le monde extérieur… Pour constater que son veracrasse avait disparu !

« - Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Si j'arrive à être incapable de m'occuper d'un veracrasse, Mérida ne me laissera jamais l'oublier. »

Légèrement paniqué, il se releva rapidement, cherchant des yeux l'animal. Animal qui avait définitivement disparu.

« - Je crois que ce que tu cherches est par là. Ou bien était-ce par ici ? Je ne suis jamais vraiment sûr du sens des choses. Cela enlève tout leur sel, à mon humble avis. »

Harold lança un regard vide à son interlocuteur, avant de décider qu'il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

« - Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'ignorer comme cela. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un ami ferait.

- Je ne suis pas ton ami, le Chat. Descend de ma tête.

- On voit toujours mieux les choses dans haut. Peut-être retrouverais-je ainsi ton vers ? S'il n'est pas déjà dans la pomme, cela va de soi.

- Descend de ma tête.

- Rabat-joie. Me préfèrerais-tu en écharpe ? Je suis sûr que le rose t'irait parfaitement. Le rose va à tout le monde. Cela dit, la rumeur court que le noir serait le nouveau rose. Mais pour l'instant, le rose reste le rose et il va bien aux gens qui le portent. A tous les gens bien, du moins. Es-tu quelqu'un de bien ? »

Harold sentait le mal de tête poindre. Il échangerait volontiers ces instants avec le chat contre des dizaines d'heures à s'occuper de veracrasse. Au moins, ils étaient muets, eux.

« - Alors, es-tu quelqu'un de bien. Tu cherchais ton chemin, la dernière fois. Ou plutôt, tu cherchais à savoir s'il était judicieux de t'en écarter. As-tu trouvées les étoiles en avançant dans la nuit ?

- Je peux ne pas répondre ?

- Ne pas répondre est une réponse. Mais est-ce vraiment la réponse que tu veux donner ? Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ne vaut-il pas mieux répondre par une non-réponse ?

- Je remarque que tu n'es toujours pas descendu de ma tête.

- J'avoue bien m'y sentir. Ton cuir chevelu est très confortable. De plus, tu sens meilleur que la dernière fois.

- Merci.

- Une drôle d'odeur, d'ailleurs. Du genre qu'on n'est pas censé trouver sur un humain. Tu sens la forêt. Le printemps. Le sang, aussi. La fureur.

- La fureur a une odeur ?

- Tout a une odeur. Tous les nez ne peuvent simplement pas les sentir. Moi, j'aime l'odeur des momrabes. Connais-tu les momrabes ?

- Non. C'est quoi ?

- Une non-fleur. Une fleur qui existe sans exister. Elle transcende la réalité pour atteindre des plans d'existence qui ne sont réels que lorsqu'on y pense. Et elle est d'un très joli mauve.

- C'est vrai ? »

Pourquoi diable posait-il cette question ? Il était évident que cela allait terminer en sophisme incompréhensible.

« - Oui. Un mauve tout bonnement exquis. Je pourrais le regarder des heures.

- Pas ça. Le reste.

- Quel reste ?

- L'histoire des plans d'existence irréels.

- Il existe des plans d'existence qui ne sont pas réels ? Comment pourraient-ils exister s'ils ne sont pas réels ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui viens de le dire !

- Je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille. Une fouine honorable ne saurait parler de telles choses !

- Tu es un chat, le Chat, pas une fouine.

- Il est certain qu'une fouine qui s'appelle « le Chat » est incongrue. Mais peut-être suis-je un chat parce que tu m'appelles comme tel ?

- Je t'appelle « le Chat » parce que tu ES un chat !

- Je ne puis donc être une fouine, parce que tu m'appelles « le Chat » ? Pourquoi diable ne m'appelle-tu donc pas « la Fouine » ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas une fouine, nom de Dieu ! »

Essoufflé, Harold fit face au Chat, aussi excité qu'une puce. Le félin se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard légèrement moqueur. Cela dit, il avait presque toujours l'air moqueur, quand il n'avait pas l'air fou.

« - Es-tu quelqu'un de bien, Harold Haddock ?

- Mais je ne sais pas !

- Ta réponse est intéressante. Plus que ta non-réponse, en tous cas. Ce qui n'était pas bien dur. Je te reposerai cette question un jour, Harold Haddock. »

Sur ces mots, le Chat disparu dans une volute de fumée, rose, évidemment, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un mal de crâne carabiné.

Et au final, Harold n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son veracrasse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_« Harry Potter ! »_

_« Passe-moi le jus de citrouille »_

_« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le ciel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand il pleut ? »_

Mérida agrippa plus fortement la table. Elle était sûre que si elle enlevait ses mains, le bois se révèlerait marqué par sa poigne. Pourtant, cela ne changeait rien.

_« C'est quoi cet horaire pourri ? »_

_« Cela veut dire que le Ministère va interférer dans les affaires de Poudlard. »_

_« Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit »_

Faites-les taire, mais faites-les taire. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment, elle voulait juste que cela s'arrête.

_« Remet ta main là et tu peux lui dire adieu. »_

_« Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ce devoir ? »_

_« Occupez-vous de vos morts… »_

Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Simplement que cela s'arrête.

« - Mérida ? »

Sursautant, la rousse sortit de ses tourments pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

« - Ça va ? s'inquiéta Raiponce. Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui, ne… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu barbouillée. Mauvaise période, tout ça, tout ça. »

Son amie sembla la croire, ce qui manqua de faire soupirer de soulagement la Gryffondor. Elle avait encore fait une crise de vision. Celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus fréquentes, au point que cela en devenait réellement problématique. Si Raiponce ne l'avait pas sortie de transe, elle serait probablement encore perdue au milieu des images et des sons.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de stopper cela. Si seulement elle savait où chercher. Le mois d'octobre poussait son chant du cygne et elle avait déjà passé bien des heures à la bibliothèque sans pour autant trouver quelque chose. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté ce lieu avant et qu'elle y était complètement perdue.

Elle aurait évidemment pu demander de l'aide à ses amis mais… Ils avaient déjà leurs propres problèmes. Raiponce tentait toujours de découvrir ce que ses cheveux pouvaient bien faire aux détraqueurs, Jack semblait aux prises avec son cohabitant, vu son épouvantard, et Harold devait s'occuper de Krokmou, plus quelque chose d'autre qui semblait le préoccuper fortement depuis ce début d'année. Et puis, elle s'en était toujours sortie seule.

Le problème, ce que toute seule, elle n'arrivait actuellement à rien. Elle ne savait pas où chercher dans cette immense chose qu'était la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression que les livres étaient plus nombreux chaque jour. Pire, que ceux déjà présent s'amusaient en plus à bouger de place la nuit venue. Et connaissant Poudlard, cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

Sans réfléchir, alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle, elle laissa ses pieds la conduire au travers du Château, sans réel but. Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween, cela signifiait qu'elle avait toute la journée de libre. Devait-elle une nouvelle fois retourner en bibliothèque ? Il lui suffisait d'aller chercher son sac et elle pourrait prétendre vouloir y travailler. Bon, elle paraîtrait un peu suspecte aux yeux de ceux qui la connaissait bien, mais toujours moins que si elle s'y rendait pour simplement passer le temps.

Une fois ses affaires récupérées, la jeune fille s'installa dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque. Jusqu'au milieu de la matinée, tout se passa comme sur des roulettes, même si elle ne trouva rien qui pouvait l'aider. Seulement, un évènement inattendu survint.

« - Mérida ? Tu es là ? »

Que diable venait faire Raiponce ici ? Il fallait vite qu'elle cache tout cela.

« - Ah, te voilà ! Fred et George m'ont dit que tu étais ici pour travailler. Ils étaient un peu étonnés, d'ailleurs. Tout comme moi. Ça ne te ressemble pas de venir t'enfermer ici. »

Zut. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à rester discrète près de deux mois et qu'il avait fallu qu'elle se fasse surprendre. Par Raiponce, en plus. Elle aurait préféré Jack, qui n'aurait pas mis son nez plus loin dans ses affaires.

« - Oh, c'est pas grand-chose. C'est juste que je suis un peu à la traine par rapport à toi et Harold en cours. Même Jack est meilleur que moi dans certains cours et pourtant il est loin de travailler. Je voulais juste me remettre un peu à niveau, tu vois. »

Au vu du regard de Raiponce, elle voyait parfaitement. Mérida avait probablement donné la pire réponse possible.

« - Je comprends. Je sais que c'est parfois dur d'être un peu derrière. T'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider ! On va travailler à deux ! Tu fais quoi, ici.

- Oh, euh,… Je travaille… Défense ! répondit-elle en saisissant le premier livre qui trainait sur la table et ne parlait pas de visions.

- Ok. DCFM. On va voir ça ensemble. »

Mérida se retrouva donc à devoir revoir son cours de Défense, qu'elle maîtrisait au final tout à fait honorablement, durant toute la journée. Car Raiponce avait décidé qu'il fallait une révision intensive et l'avait même fait revenir après le dîner. La Gryffondor était d'ailleurs sûr que si cela n'avait pas été le souper d'Halloween au soir, son amie l'aurait gardée encore plus longtemps.

Souper d'Halloween qui fut, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, banal. Pas de troll dans les cachots, pas de chatte pétrifiée au mur, tout semblait se dérouler à la perfection. Si on aimait la citrouille, évidemment. Parce que dans le cas contraire, entre la tarte orange, le « porc de la sorcière » et le jus de citrouille, on devenait vite malade.

C'est l'estomac bien plein de cucurbitacée orange que Mérida remonta jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, en même temps que la majorité des Gryffondors. Du moins, le voulait-elle. Mais un cri strident fit s'arrêter la foule et, cumulé au manque de place que présentait le couloir, un bouchon se créa rapidement.

Il en fallu pas attendre de voir les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall remonter la foule pour apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Non, le système de ragots avait bien rôdé les étudiants et en quelques secondes, Mérida appris ce qui s'était passé.

On avait attaqué la Grosse Dame.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'effervescence était à son comble. La forteresse imprenable de Grande-Bretagne avait été vaincue. Les détraqueurs, les gardiens infaillibles, avaient échoués. Bref, c'était la panique dans la Grande Salle, là où tous les élèves avaient été rapatriés en extrême urgence.

Une panique que le Professeur Dumbledore régla bien vite, à l'aide d'une bonne détonation magique. Dans un instant de réflexion, Jack se demanda s'il prévoyait des bouchons d'oreilles avant de les lancer. Parce que vu la tête de McGo, ça ne devait pas être agréable de se prendre ça en pleine tête.

« - Un peu de calme, je vous prie. Pour mettre terme aux rumeurs, ce n'est ni un loup-garou, ni une manticore, ni une réincarnation de Voldemort qui a attaqué la Grosse Dame. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous informer qu'elle a été retrouvée et qu'elle a pu nous désigner son agresseur : Sirius Black.

Ce vieux fou était-il seulement conscient de ce qu'il venait de lâcher ? Les élèves de cette génération avaient été élevés dans la crainte de plusieurs noms et Sirius Black était tout en haut de la liste, en compagnie de Vous-Savez-Qui, Bellatrix Lestrange la folle à lier et Fenrir Greyback le loup-garou mangeur d'enfant.

Effectivement, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et des cris commencèrent à résonner un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Cris auxquels le Directeur mis rapidement fin à l'aide d'une nouvelle détonation.

« - Pour ce soir, vous allez donc dormir dans la Grande Salle pendant que le Château sera fouillé. Les détraqueurs seront dans les couloirs à la recherche de Black, ne tentez pas le diable et n'essayez pas de sortir. Je crois qu'il est de toute manière plus que vous rejoigniez les bras de Morphée. »

D'un grand geste de la baguette, Dumbledore fit disparaitre tables et couverts, pour les remplacer par une multitude d'un violet relativement moche. Quoique, après réflexion, il était en fait carrément moche.

En attrapant un, Jack se mit à la recherche de ses mais, histoire de passer une chouette nuit plutôt que de se coltiner Andréa une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bien digéré leur séparation quelques jours auparavant. Elle était convaincue que Jack lui reviendrait si elle était assez insistante. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que cela provoquait chez le jeune homme, c'était l'envie de fuir encore plus loin.

Assez rapidement, il remit la main sur Marius, avant de tomber sur Mérida et Harold. Les trois garçons installèrent les sacs de couchage, tandis que l'énergique rousse entreprit de chasser toute personne cherchant à s'approcher de trop près de leur petit coin confortable à force de regard noir. La dernière fille du groupe, Raiponce, arriva sur ces entrefaites.

« - Il reste encore une petite place pour moi ? demanda –t-elle ?

- Parfaitement, Milady. La couche à droite de notre noble compagnon Gallois est à votre disposition.

- Oh très cher, c'est un si grand honneur. Mais ce dernier ne risque-t-il pas d'être entaché si je m'assoupis si près d'un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge ?

- N'ayez crainte, douce dame, il est bon comme le bon pain et si honnête qu'on lui confierait notre or sans sourciller.

- Messire Jack, je vous ferais donc confiance. Ma vertu est entre vos mains.

- Vos z'avez pas fini ? les interrompit Mérida. Ils vont éteindre les lumières, j'aimerai éviter de devoir chercher mon sac de couchage dans le noir.

- Oh ça va, Rabat-joie. T'étais cool, avant. T'as changé, Méri(1).

- Si tu veux. Maintenant, au lit, Monseigneur, ou je t'y mets moi-même.

- Pas drôle », marmonna Jack, tout en obéissant. Courageux mais pas téméraire. Valait mieux pas s'opposer à Mérida. Surtout quand elle est fatiguée. Et c'est temps-ci, elle avait l'air de l'être particulièrement.

S'enfonçant dans le sac de couchage, il ne put s'emp^cher de remarquer à voix haute ce qu'il avait déjà constaté plus tôt.

« - Il est moche, ce mauve, quand même.

- C'est probablement du mauve momrabe. Le chat-fouine(2) adorerait, répondit faiblement Harold plus loin.

- Le quoi ?

- Laisse tombé. J'chuis fatigué. »

Et sur ces mots, le Gallois se pelotona en boule et s'endormit en quelques secondes, vite suivit par Raiponce et Marius. Mérida se retourna quelques instants, avant que sa respiration ne s'approfondisse. Au final, le silence se fit dans la salle tandis que seules les étoiles éclairaient encore, la Grande Salle, avec de temps à autre la lumière maladive d'un fantôme flottant par là.

Abandonné par le sommeil, Jack perdit son regard dans le vide stellaire qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Une Mérida en forme ou un Harold de mauvais poil aurait probablement lancé qu'il retrouvait simplement un écho de ce qui se trouvait entre ses deux oreilles, mais il n'en était rien. En réalité, Jack aimait simplement regarder les étoiles. Il le faisait souvent, petit. Sa préférée était l'alpha du Verseau, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation. Le Verseau, ou porteur d'eau, était la constellation majeure de la famille. Il était dit que tous les plus grands mages Frost étaient nés sous son étoile.

_« Nous pourrions démentir ces racontars, à nous deux. »_

- Oh toi, c'est pas le moment, grommela Jack entre ses dents. De toute façon, je ne peux pas parler maintenant.

- _Je suis dans ta tête. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, juste de penser._

- C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Ca fait cinq ans que je passe pour un fou à parler tout seul.

-_ Ca n'aurait pas été aussi drôle _

- Il est temps de dormir, là, intervint un préfet qui faisait ça ronde.

- Oui, désolé, répondit Jack.

« - Voilà, je me suis encore fait avoir », pensa-t-il

- _Oui, mais tu sais maintenant comment discuter avec moi. Je disais donc : on pourrait leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas être Verseau pour être fort, tu sais._

« - Non merci. Tu es trop dangereux. »

- _Tu deviens ennuyeux. Il fut un temps où tu te serais lancé à corps perdu dans une bataille de boule de neige avec moi._

« - Quand je ne te savais pas dangereux. »

- _Oh, allons bon, qu'ai-je fait ?_

« - Tu as menacé Harold ! »

- _Tu ne faisais pas grand-chose pour m'en empêcher. Après tout, tant que c'était lui, ce n'était pas toi. _

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

- _Il était faible. Il ne le sera pas toujours. C'était le bon moment pour asseoir ma supériorité. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est espérer qu'il ne nous considère pas comme une menace quand il ne sera plus humain._

« - Plus humain ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

- _Pas envie. Tu ne veux pas de moi, après tout, alors pourquoi répondrais-je ?_

« - La Voix ? La Voix ? Allez, reviens ! Tu voulais dire quoi ? Pourquoi Harold ne serait-il plus humain ? »

Mais seul le silence répondit à Jack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Raiponce se réveilla le lendemain, elle avait l'impression qu'hier avait été une immense soirée pyjama, une version titanesque de celles qu'elle et les autres membres du Projet A faisaient de temps à autre.

En gros, cela voulait dire qu'elle était actuellement complètement emmêlée dans un fouillis de bras et de jambes inextricable. Elle reconnut vaguement Harold à sa gauche, le jeune homme semblant actuellement servir de doudou à Mérida qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait roulé jusque-là, alors qu'elle s'était couché deux bons mètres plus loin.

Jack, pour sa part, était étendu de tout son long, la moitié de ses membres sur un inconnu, tandis que Marius s'était roulé en boule un peu plus loin.

Chassant un bras inconnu, elle parvint à se relever pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Partout autour d'elle, les élèves dormaient tranquillement, formant une seule grande masse compact d'où émergeaient quelques lèves-tôt.

Se relevant, elle chercha des yeux quelqu'un pouvant la renseigner, comme un préfet ou un professeur. Voire même un fantôme, du moment qu'il savait lui dire quelle était la situation actuelle.

Elle finit par apercevoir Percy Weasley, le Préfet-en-chef, qui passait pas loi.

« - Excuse-moi.

- Oui ?

- On peut sortir de la Grande Salle ?

- Uniquement en groupe. Les recherches sont finies, mais le Professeur Dumbledore craint que Black ne soit encore dans les parages ou qu'un détraqueur soit resté dans les couloirs. Tu es une Serdaigle, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Le Professeur Flitwick part avec un groupe dans une dizaine de minute pour rejoindre la Tour de Serdaigle. Soit à la gande porte à temps et tu pourrais rejoindre ton dortoir.

- Très bien, merci. »

Le Préfet partit, Raiponce s'assit face à la porte, histoire de repérer le Professeur de Sortilège. Assise au milieu des sacs de couchage et des endormis, elle fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un vieux morceau de parchemins et un stylo-bic, invention bénie des moldus permettant de se passer de son encrier et de sa plume.

Lissant le parchemin, elle tenta de se remémorer le sceau qu'elle étudiait actuellement. Elle avait fini par comprendre ce qui clochait : elle ne personnalisait pas assez ses sceaux. Elle se contentait de suivre les directives du manuel et, au final, se retrouvait avec un symbole mort, car dénué de toute personnalité.

Depuis cette constatation, elle avait appris par cœur les associations dessins et symbole puis avait laissé de côté le bouquin. Elle dessinait les symboles, mais ne les recopiait plus. Cela marchait plus ou moins. Elle avait l'impression que les sceaux étaient plus vivants. Ils étaient passés de pierre à plante. Mais son but, c'était d'arrivé au stade « humain », en quelque sorte. Elle voulait créer quelque chose de vivant, de réactif. Et elle en était loin.

Sans réellement réfléchir, elle traça le symbole censé absorber un sort de pétrification. La courbe pour les enchantements. Le chiffre quatre pour ce qui touchait au corps. La vague pour le moment. La croix pour l'arrêt. D'un geste devenu presque automatique, elle mêla les différentes composantes pour créer un symbole quelque peu incongru. Celui vibra quelques secondes… Avant de redevenir inerte.

Chiffonnant le papier de dépit, la blonde s'appréta à en refaire un quand il remarqua un mouvement près de la porte. Le Professeur Flitwick ! Elle devait se dépêcher ou ils allaient partir sans elle. Enjambant les endormis, elle parvint tant bien que mal à rejoindre la porte à temps et, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle retrouvait son dortoir. Sans attendre, elle couru vers la salle de bain. Le sortilège du Secret n'était fait que pour tenir 24 heures maximum et si elle ne le renouvelait pas rapidement, sa masse capillaire allait reprendre sa forme initiale.

Au cours de la journée, le train-train quotidien de Poudlard repris ses droit et quelques jours plus tard, l'inquiétude avait sérieusement diminuée. Evidemment, tout le monde avait encore en tête le fait que Sirius Black était encore dans les murs. Les Gryffondors plus que les autres étant donné que la Grosse Dame était toujours en réparation et remplacée par le Chevalier du Catogan, un tableau à moitié fou qui changeait le mot de passe toutes les demi-heures et qui défiait en duel tous les jeunes hommes qui passaient près de lui, mais surtout la seule peinture ayant accepté de prendre la place de la Dame en Rose.

Le six novembre était donc en toute logique un jour plus ou moins banal à l'école de Poudlard. Les chouettes apportaient le courrier, on buvait du jus de citrouille au déjeuner et les cinquièmes Serdaigle-Poufsouffle avait actuellement cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur Lupin.

Enfin, ils auraient cours quand le professeur daignerait se montrer. Lui qui était toujours une dizaine de minutes à l'avance n'était toujours pas là alors que la cloche sonnerait dans moins d'une minutes. Mais où était donc le gentil Professeur Lupin ?

« - A vos places et sortez vos livres. Ouvrez le chapitre des Loup-Garou. » énonça une voix à geler l'enfer.

Il était apparemment remplacé par une vieille chauve-souris acariâtre.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ouvrez vos livres ! »

Drillez par des années de peur, les étudiants se dépêchèrent d'obéir.

« - Professeur Snape ? Où est le Professeur Lupin ?

- Il est malade. Il reviendra demain. Il me semble vous avoir demandé d'ouvrir votre livre, Miss Tower. Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle. »

Un silence de mort avait maintenant remplacé le léger murmure joyeux qui caractérisait habituellement le cours de Lupin. On ne plaisantait pas avec Severus Snape.

« - Les loups-garous. Un thème que vous avez normalement abordé auparavant.

- En parlant de cela, Monsieur, nous devions finir les sortilèges de protection avancés, aujourd'hui.

- Vous ais-je autorisé à parler, Miss Edgecombe ? Il me semblait bien que non. Je disais donc que vous aviez déjà vu les loups-garous, principalement comme les reconnaître. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous centrer sur autre chose. »

D'un geste de la baguette, le Professeur de Potions, et actuellement de DCFM, ferma les rideaux et alluma une bougie derrière une diapositive, projetant une image assez peu ragoûtante surmonté d'un titre glaçant :

« 1000 façons de tuer un loup-garou »

Quelque chose au fond de Raiponce se disait qu'au-delà de l'intérêt pédagogique, une telle leçon cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très personnel pour le Professeur Snape. Et peut-être même pour le Professeur Lupin. Quelque chose qu'elle allait découvrir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il avait échoué. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa cible et il avait échoué à cause de ce stupide tableau qui refusait de le laisser passer. En plus, elle s'était mise à crier et il avait eu beau la lacérer, elle ne s'était pas tue. Résultat, il avait dû se cacher dans une pièce sombre toute la nuit.

Mais il y arriverait. Il n'avait qu'à attendre son heure. Cela faisait douze années qu'il attendait, il n'était plus à quelques semaines prêt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) T'es devenu un de ces espèce de ces bobo-gauchistes, là ! (1 bon point à qui trouve la référence ^^)

(2) Je dirais même : le chafouin ! Sérieusement, j'ai remarqué que je pouvais faire ce jeu de mot en écrivant la partie de Jack. J'avais même pas tilté durant le délire sur la fouine du Chat. Pour ceux qui savent pas ce qu'est un chafouin, google image est votre ami !

PS : j'ai appris après avoir écrit ce chapitre que chafouin, c'est aussi un adjectif, mot-valise de chat et fouin (masculin de fouine) qui désigne un visage fin et rusé. Ca vous sert à rien de le savoir, mais j'avais envie de le dire et je ne vois pas avec qui je peux amener naturellement cela dans une conversation… Vous êtes donc mon exutoire !

Petite aparté du chapitre : j'ai découvert la comédie musicale « Wicked » il y a peu. Si vous avez des bases en anglais, les chansons sont facilement compréhensibles et elle vaut la peine d'être écoutée. Pour vous brosser un portrait rapide, la comédie raconte une autre version du Magicien d'Oz, avec la jeune de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest et pourquoi est-elle devenue méchante (wicked en anglais). Cette pièce pose pas mal de questions intéressante sur ce qu'est le bien et le mal, sur la place qu'occupe l'opinion publique dans la vie des gens et sur l'importance de rester soi-même. On peut même trouver la comédie en entier (bien qu'en 16 morceaux) et en sous-titrée anglais sur daylimotion.

En espérant que cela vous aie plus !

A dans deux semaines ! (ce chapitre-là fêtera d'ailleurs le début officiel de ma session ^^ Joie et bonheur !)


	47. Chapitre 39 : Problèmes en série

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé

Merci à ClaraJonesMalfoy, LadyWyvern, Philou, Paquerette-san, Dadanaelle-la-lectrice, Melkion et Patapich pour leur review !

**LadyWyvern : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Lupin est un de mes professeurs préférés et probablement mon favori dans la catégorie « défense » mais de manière générale, il ne détrônera jamais McGonagall. Et le retour des visions de Mérida ici plus bas.

Bonne lecture !

**Philou : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, Harold est officiellement gay ^^ J'avoue que de toute manière, s'il ne l'avait pas été, il n'aurait pas fini avec Mérida. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de ce couple, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Et je suis particulièrement fier du dialogue du Chat. Je m'éclate comme un dingue quand j'écris ce genre de trucs ^^

Pour les visions de Mérida, on en reparle ici plus bas. Et pour la fête d'Halloween, je trouve que dans les livres HP, ça finit presque en running gag à la fin, tellement c'est téléphoné.

Et non, Raiponce n'en a pas fini avec les sceaux. Ca va rester encore longtemps, d'ailleurs, même si ça reste assez discret. Un peu comme Harold avec les runes ou Jack avec les potions.

Bonne lecture !

**Melkion : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Et désolé de t'avoir fait tant attendre alors que tu rattrapais enfin la publication. Désolé aussi pour les fautes, je travaille sans bêta-lecteur/lectrice depuis que les deux dernières ont disparu sans laisser de nouvelles. Il faut donc que je relise tout moi-même, mais sur le coup je laisse passer quelques (plus, en fait ^^) fautes qui vont nécessiter une seconde relecture quand j'aurais plus de temps. Donc pendant ces vacances, normalement.

Si les personnages gardent tant de secrets, cela s'explique aussi par le fait que, même s'ils ont des pouvoirs, ils restent des adolescents. Donc, en eux-mêmes, ils sont un peu persuadés qu'ils peuvent gérer tout cela tout seul et qu'en plus, ils sont des incompris.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 39 : Problèmes en série**

Le vent soufflait de toutes ses forces sur les terres de Poudlard. Au loin, de sombres nuages de pluie s'amoncelaient, prêts à débouler sur le château au ciel déjà gris pour l'arroser de leurs torrents.

Bref, un bon temps d'automne. Et Harold n'aimait pas l'automne.

La raison principale était que c'était une saison indécise. Autant les autres étaient claires, autant celle-là hésitait sans cesse. Un coup il faisait beau et doux, puis l'autre il pleuvait des cordes. En parlant de pluie, l'automne était aussi une saison beaucoup, mais beaucoup trop humide. Le froid, Harold pouvait gérer. Pas l'humidité.

Tout cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être trainé de force par ses soi-disant amis jusqu'au stade de Quidditch, alors que le temps se faisait menaçant, tout cela pour voir un match qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas, quand bien même l'équipe de sa maison était de la partie. Ceci dit, il défiait quiconque de sain d'esprit d'oser s'opposer à Mérida et Raiponce quand elles avaient décidé quelque chose. Et Harold se jugeait suffisamment saint d'esprit pour ne pas tenter de le faire.

Il était donc actuellement assis dans les gradins entre Jack et Mérida, surveillant d'un œil circonspect le ciel grisâtre tout en relevant son col pour se protéger du vent, tandis que ses compagnons le surveillaient lui histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas la malle. Le Gallois sentait que la pluie n'allait pas tarder, prêt à sortir le parapluie qu'il avait réussi à emporter de justesse lorsqu'on l'avait enlevé à la douce chaleur de son dortoir. Et dire qu'il avait un bon roman qui l'attendait sur son lit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu Lee Jordan commencer à se disputer le micro avec le Professeur McGonagall, jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor ne se mette à hurler dans son micro, signe qu'il avait une nouvelle fois gagné.

« - BIENVENUS ! Bienvenus, chers étudiants, à ce premier match de Quidditch de l'année 93-94 qui opposera Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Normalement, l'adversaire des Lions devait être les Serpentard, mais ces lâches ont fui le mauvais temps, soi-disant que leur attrapeur est blessé.

- Mr. Jordan !

- Pardon Professeur. Je disais donc que, suite aux simagrées de ce charlatan, ces pantouflards de Serpentard se soustraient à leur devoir en laissant la place aux Poufsouffle.

- Mr. Jordan, me prendriez-vous pour une idiote ?

- Moi ? Absolument pas, Professeur.

- Alors cessez de pester contre les Serpentards et lancez le match. Les joueurs vous attendent.

- Oh. Bonne remarque. Je disais donc : Bienvenus, élèves de tout poil, pour ce premier match de l'année ! Accueillons tout de suite les GRYFFONDORS ! »

Un des vestiaires s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer les sept joueurs en rouge et or.

« - Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell et le capitaine : DUBOIS ! »

Une oviation s'éleva dans les gradins, venant principalement de la partie Gryffondor du stade, même si des Serdaigles se mêlaient aux cris.

« - De côte Poufsouffle, voici : Smith, Wesson, Taylor, McFly, Lyra, Kay et leur capitaine : Diggory ! »

Cette fois, l'oviation ne concerna pas que les Poufsouffles, mais aussi les Serdaigles, qui avaient tout intérêt à ce que Gryffondor perde, ainsi que les Serpentard, qui tenaient traditionnellement avec les adversaires des rouges et or.

Mrs. Bibine lança la partie en lâchant les cognards et le Vif, avant de lancer la balle entre les deux poursuiveurs vedettes. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Katy Bell attrapa le Souaffle et fonça directement vers les buts adverses, accompagnées de ses deux partenaires.

« - Tu penses que Gryffondor va encore gagner ? demanda Jack à Raiponce, qui était assise à sa droite.

- Je ne sais pas trop. A vrai dire, vu que mon équipe a de bonnes chances de l'emporter face à Serpentard, je préfèrerai que Poufsouffle gagne. Je me sentirai plus à l'aise si je n'avais pas Potter en face de moi.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais perdu de match, se rengorgea Mérida. Il va surement encore faire des prouesses.

- Il est mal parti, intervint Harold sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en Quidditch, toi ? le questionna la rousse, blessée dans son ego de Gryffondor.

- Je ne m'y connais pas. Mais si c'est comme pour les dragons, il est désavantagé face à Cédric : Potter est petit et léger, comme une Terreur Terrible. C'est très bien pour faire des pointes de vitesse, mais pas par un temps pareil. Le vent va sans cesse le gêner alors que Cédric, qui est plus lourd, va pouvoir mieux manœuvré, plus comme un Gronk.

- Tu n'as pas tort. C'est étonnant sachant qu'on parle de Quidditch, mais tu n'as pas tort. »

La discussion dut s'arrêter là, le vent prenant trop d'ampleur pour que parler soit possible. Dans le ciel, le combat faisait rage. La pluie prédite par Harold avait commencé à tomber, brouillant encore plus la vue des joueurs déjà gênés par le vent, au point que les capitaines demandèrent un temps mort, histoire d'apposer un repousse-pluie sur leurs lunettes de protection.

Bien à l'abri sous son parapluie, qui était par la même occasion squatté par ses trois camarades, le Gallois espérait de tout son cœur qu'un des deux attrapeur saisisse le Vif et mette enfin un terme à cette histoire. Cela semblait d'ailleurs bien partit, vu comment Cédric et Potter filaient d'un même geste vers les nuages.

Une vague d'excitation traversa la foule, transcendée par les commentaires de Jordan, avant qu'un froid glacial ne transperce soudain la masse de sentiments que formaient les élèves de Poudlard.

Un froid qui était maintenant connu des élèves. Un froid qui ne venait pas seulement de l'extérieur, mais aussi de l'intérieur. Un froid qui absorbait tut le bonheur, ne laissant qu'un violent désespoir. Le froid des détraqueurs.

Déjà, çà et là, des élèves se mettaient à gémir sous l'assaut des vieux souvenirs qu'ils auraient préféré oublier. Aux côtés d'Harold, Jack se mettait à frissonner, tandis que Raiponce se dépêchait de rentrer ses cheveux dans sa capuche, au cas où ils se décideraient à devenir un peu trop brillant.

Le Poufsouffle, lui, se sentait coupé du monde. Une odeur de feuilles et d'humus lui chatouillait les narines. Comme lors de la rencontre à bord du train, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon protecteur, un cocon fait d'écorce et de sève. Il se sentait à l'abri, tout juste gêné par la morsure du froid.

Le réveil fut brutal, accompagné d'une sensation de chaleur étouffante et d'une lumière aveuglante. Quand Harold récupéra la vue, Cédric Diggory attrapait le Vif d'Ord, offrant la victoire à Poufsouffle.

Et Harry Potter tombait en chute libre, poursuivit par une horde de détraqueurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après une petite visite à l'infirmerie, histoire de déposer à Potter une carte de bon rétablissement en tant qu'adversaire soucieux de son bien-être, Raiponce s'installa confortablement au milieu des coussins qu'elle avait installés pour faire un énorme pouf composite dans sa zone de la salle 27.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin pouvoir entamer la dernière phase de la transformation en animagus. Après plusieurs mois de méditation, son lien avec l'animal était assez fort pour supporter un passage plus « physique » que la transe. Il allait maintenant s'agir de donner à son esprit la forme de l'animal et de faire suivre le corps(1). Ca paraissait compliqué, mais ça l'était en réalité encore plus. Les premières transformations étaient horriblement compliquées et le risque de rester coincer avec des attributs animaliers était bien réel. Raiponce espérait de tout cœur que se jamais cela lui arrivait, ce serait avec les plumes et non le bec.

S'installant confortablement, elle se mit en état de transe. Parcourant un chemin mille fois foulé, elle trouve facilement le pont reliant son esprit humain à celui de l'oiseau-mouche. D'un pas sûr, elle le traversa et se mit à la recherche du volatile.

Elle le trouva relativement rapidement. D'un geste doux, elle effleura cette part d'elle-même qu'elle avait apprivoisée durant des semaines, l'invitant à quitter les coulisses pour prendre le devant de la scène.

Il était maintenant temps de s'occuper du corps. Selon Harold, qui avait potassé le sujet de son côté avec Mérida, il fallait pousser sa magie à s'imprégner de l'animal avant de la redistribuer dans tout le corps. Le mieux était de transformer des parties de corps avant de faire le corps entier.

Cela dit, pour le cas de Raiponce, il allait s'avérer difficile de se transformer membre par membre. Elle était quasiment sûre de ne pas supporter de voir son bras remplacé par une minuscule aile rattachée au torse.

Il fallait donc commencer par autre chose. La seule qui lui était venue à l'esprit était le plumage. Là, peu importe si les plumes étaient petites, elles seraient juste plus nombreuses.

Titillant sa magie comme lorsqu'elle souhaitait lancer un sort particulièrement ardu, elle l'imprégnant de la présence animale de l'oiseau, avant de se concentrer uniquement sur l'existence du plumage. S'imaginant couverte de milliers de petites plumes multicolores, elle activa sa magie pour faire passer cet état de fait de son imagination vers la réalité.

Elle imagina la sensation du vent qui ébouriffait légèrement son plumage. La possibilité de contrôler sa trajectoire et sa vitesse avec les plumes plus longues de ses ailes. Les reflets multicolores qu'elle projetait sur les murs en passant en plein dans les rayons du soleil.

Sentant sa peau la picoter, elle rouvrit les yeux avec précipitation, saisissant le miroir qu'elle avait apporté pour l'occasion. S'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, elle remarqua avec joie que quelques micro-plumes étaient apparues sur ses joues, lui donnant l'air d'un étudiant mal-rasé aux joues bariolées. Elle avait réussi ! C'était un tout petit pas, elle était loin d'avoir atteint son but, mais c'était tout de même un pas en avant !

Bon, maintenant, il allait falloir s'en débarrasser, de ces plumes. Et ça, c'était une autre affaire.

Au final, faire disparaître ce petit duvet lui prit plus d'une heure. Quand elle parvint enfin à retrouver une peau normale, les deux garçons étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles et seule Mérida était encore dans la salle n°27, présentement installée dans le canapé en train de faire apparaître des formes de fumée à l'aide de sa baguette.

« - Ah, tu es là. Parfait ! Je comptais justement te dire que l'on pouvait travailler DCFM maintenant, j'ai apporté les livres pour le devoir sur les loup-garou.

- Ah. D'accord. Tu préfères que l'on fasse ça ici ou l'on descend en bibliothèque ?

- Autant travailler ici, au moins on pourra parler sans se faire taper sur les doigts par Mrs. Pince. »

Devant l'accord de Mérida, la Serdaigle prit place à la table installée face à la baie vitrée et entreprit d'étaler tous les livres qu'elle avait trouvés sur le sujet. Sujet qui était « Quelle est la meilleure méthode pour éliminer un loup-garou ? Transformé, en transformation et sous forme humaine. Argumentez. » Oui, c'était joyeux. Mais venant de Snape, pas vraiment étonnant.

Les deux filles potassèrent le sujet un petit moment. Raiponce était occupée à tenter d'appréhender un chapitre illustré concernant l'éviscération, quand Mérida brisa la silence.

« - Raiponce ? demanda soudainement la rousse.

- Hmmm ? répondit la Serdaigle en tentant de comprendre comme on pouvait bien faire sortir les intestins d'un lycanthrope par les oreilles.

- Il… Il y a un truc que je dois te dire.

- Et bien vas-y, énonça la blonde tout en retournant le livre, au cas où le dessin deviendrait plus clair.

- En fait… J'ai pas de problèmes en Défense.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de l'aide ? demanda Raiponce en hassant un sourcil. Et, sans vouloir te vexer, que diable faisais-tu, toi, dans la bibliothèque si ce n'était pas pour ça.

- Ben justement. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des problèmes en Défense pour ne pas devoir justifier les heures que je passais à la bibliothèque. Mais je ne m'en sors plus toute seule.

- T'en sortir avec quoi ?

- Avec mon don.

- Ton don ?

- Oui. Mon don. Mes visions. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Rien du tout. Elles… Elles ne s'arrêtent pratiquement jamais, j'ai sans cesse des flashs d'évènements que je ne comprends pas. Je ressens des choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Ça tourne sans cesse dans ma tête, sans que je sache d'où ça vient ni ce que ça signifie. C'est… C'est invivable, Raiponce. Je dois trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça. C'est pour cette raison que je fouille la bibliothèque

- Oh. »

Ce « oh » fut tout ce que Raiponce trouva à dire tandis que Mérida, la fière Mérida, se trouvait face à elle, au bord des larmes.

Mais foi de Tower, elle allait l'aider à trouver une solution. Du-t-elle retourner toute la bibliothèque. Voire Poudlard au complet, si nécessaire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Tiens, tu portes un bonnet, toi, maintenant ? demanda Marius à Jack.

- Ouais. J'ai froid aux oreilles. » répondit ce dernier en enfonçant son couvre-chef sur sa tête.

La vérité était cependant toute autre : en fait, Jack été resté coincé avec des attributs félins suite à son début de transformation en animagus. Oh, rien de monstrueux, ses oreilles étaient simplement devenues pointue. D'ordinaire, ça ne se voyait pratiquement pas, il lui suffisait de mettre ses cheveux correctement. Seulement, une fois dehors, elles avaient tendance à rougir à cause du froid et donc à trancher fortement avec la masse blanche qui ornait son crâne. Tout ça pour dire qu'il devait maintenant un bonnet, lui qui détestait ça. Encore heureux qu'il ait réussi à se débarrasser des moustaches de chat, ça aurait été un poil plus compliqué à cacher.

« - Oh-oh, fit Marius, tirant Jack de ses réflexions.

- Oh-oh ?

- Danger droit devant.

- Oh non… »

« Danger » était en effet devenu le nouveau surnom d'Andréa Shield, qui était devenu légèrement collante depuis que Jack avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation. Bon, elle l'était déjà avant, mais c'était plus ou moins normal pour une petite-amie, même si Marius prétendait le contraire. Sauf que depuis leur séparation, elle suivait Jack sans cesse, cherchant à l'aborder à chaque instant pour une seule et unique raison.

« - Jack, mon chéri !

- Andréa…

- Ecoute, je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé…

- Justement, alors pourquoi tu reviens encore ?

- Mais tu fais une erreur, mon chéri ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis juste plus amoureux de toi. Tu préfèrerais que je reste avec toi en te mentant tout le temps ?

- C'est juste une mauvaise passe. SI on se donnait une seconde chance, je suis sûr que l'on pourrait s'en sortir.

- Andréa…

- Qu'est-ce que ça te coûterai de retenter ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie, voilà ! Et ce n'est pas en m'étouffant et en m'attaquant sans cesse que cette envie va subitement apparaître ! Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je vais faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. »

Plantant son ex-petite-amie au milieu de la cour, Jack empoigna Marius et prit la direction des carrioles qui attendaient sagement près du portail. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux sombrals, qui d'ordinaire le faisaient toujours frissonner, le Serpentard montant dans le véhicule, qui démarra dès que la porte se referma.

« - Tu ne penses pas que tu as été un poil trop direct avec elle ? tenta Marius.

- C'est toi qui me dis depuis le début que je suis trop gentil, non ?

- Ouais mais là…

- Bref, parlons d'autre chose. Ça te dérange si on va à Gaichiffon en arrivant ?

- Pas de problème. Du moment qu'on passe aux Trois Balais. »

Jack retint un sourire moqueur. Comme beaucoup d'étudiants, Marius avait un petit faible pour Mrs. Rosemerta, une femme approchant de la trentaine connue pour son entrain, son sourire et son opulente poitrine.

L'ambiance dans la calèche se fit de plus en plus détendue au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du village et s'éloignaient donc d'Andréa. Une ambiance qui se refroidit bien vite quand ils approchèrent du village. Au sens propre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jack, alors que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus visible.

- Tu ne l'as pas lu dans le journal ? Comme Black a attaqué Poudlard, ils ont décidé de renforcer la sécurité et de faire patrouiller des détraqueurs dans le village.

- Dans le village ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Ils ne sont dans les rues qu'à partir de la tombée du jour, mais leur présence se fait quand même ressentir. »

Frissonnant, Jack espéra que les détraqueurs allaient rester bien loin des endroits où ils devaient se rendre. Pour une raison obscure, il supportait très mal leur présence. Son corps se frigorifiait comme si celui d'un humain nu en pleine banquise. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un humain normal. Il était un Frost. Le froid n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Autant dire que le ressentir avait le don de le terrifier. Couplé aux mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient, cela rendait l'Irlandais extrêmement vulnérable en présence des gardiens d'Azkaban.

Finalement, le froid cessa de s'amplifier quand les deux amis arrivèrent à la gare du petit village, là où les calèches déposaient les étudiants.

Après un rapide passage à Gaichiffon, où Jack se dénicha un bonnet plus adapté à ses oreilles pointues, même s'il espérait pouvoir rapidement faire disparaître ces dernières qui, selon Raiponce, lui donnait un air de lutin, les deux garçons prirent la direction du bar « Les Trois Balais », histoire de se réchauffer un peu, grâce à une bièraubeurre et surtout à l'ambiance si festive du pub sorcier.

Une ambiance qui était cependant la grande absente de la journée au sein du café.

« - Eh bé… C'était plus vivant dans mes souvenirs.

- Y'a pas que dans les tiens, mon gars. Ces maudits détraqueurs font fuir toute ma clientèle avec leur froid et leur désespoir.

- Oh, bonjour Mrs. Rosemerta.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

- Deux bièraubeurre, s'il-vous-plait. »

Comme Jack l'avait déjà souligné, Mrs. Rosemerta était une belle femme approchant de la trentaine, aux courbes plantureuses et à la joie de vivre sans faille. Enfin, d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait plus terne, à l'instar les Trois Balais. Elle était comme usée par la présence continue des gardiens d'Azkaban.

« - Tu crois que Black est encore dans les parages ? demanda Jack à son compagnon.

- Une personne normale aurait mis les voiles, mais Black est complètement fou. Surtout qu'apparemment, il en a après Potter.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est ce qui court comme rumeur. Il voudrait finir le travail. Après tout, c'est lui qui a donné les Potter à Tu-Sais-Qui, ça ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'il cherche à tuer leur enfant. »

Sirotant sa boisson, Jack se demanda combien de temps il faudrait aux détraqueurs pour attraper Black. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils y parviennent rapidement. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps si ces créatures restaient dans les parages.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Je craque ! s'exclama Mérida

- Chuuuut, fit Raiponce tandis que Mrs. Pince leur lança un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de crier comme ça.

- Ce qui me prend, ce qu'on ne trouve absolument rien ! Ce n'est pas censé être la bibliothèque la mieux fournie de toute la Grande-Bretagne ? »

Soufflant de colère, la Gryffondor referma le grimoire intitulé « Voir au-delà du réel » qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer depuis plus d'une heure et qui, au final, s'était révélé être un tissu d'ânerie sur les feuilles de thé et les lignes de la main. A l'instar des trois dernières dizaines de livres que Raiponce et elle avaient consulté.

« - Tu penses qu'on va finir par trouver quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à la blonde une fois revenue à la table, un énième bouquin sous le bras.

- Je crois qu'il y a ce qu'on cherche ici, mais je commence à douter qu'on puisse l'atteindre.

- Tu penses à la Réserve ?

- Ça, ou le fameux « espace B » dont m'a déjà parlé Harold, même si je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est(2). Dans tous les cas, je crois que si c'était dans un espace accessible, on aurait déjà dû tomber dessus. Ça fait près de deux semaines que l'on fouille ensemble, plus les jours que tu as déjà passés ici avant. On aura bientôt épuisés les livres concernant les visions…

- Ouais... »

Perdues dans leurs pensées, les deux filles laissèrent leur esprit dériver. Si Raiponce, de son côté, se mit à chantonner histoire de se détendre un peu, Mérida, elle, commençait à sérieusement angoisser.

Les visions ne cessaient d'augmenter. A certains moments, elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger tellement elles étaient intenses. Et rien ne lui indiquait ce qui les provoquait. Elles pouvaient survenir n'importe où et n'importe quand.

_« Tu penses qu'on va trouver ça ici ? »_

Comme maintenant, par exemple.

« - Oh non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça recommence. Fais-moi sortir d'ici »

_« Ouah, c'est trop bizarre ! Comment tu fais ça ? »_

« - Quoi ?

- Les visions. Je fais une crise. Fais-moi sortir tout de suite. »

Mérida se sentit soulagée quand Raiponce, sans perdre une seconde de plus, la saisit par le bras pour la trainer hors de la bibliothèque.

_« Fous-moi la paix, je bosse »_

- Ca va mieux ?

- Absolument pas. » répondit Mérida en s'appuyant contre un mur, histoire de rester debout.

_« Oh, allez_, _juste un petit bisou »_

« - Ne restons pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer à Pomfresh ce qui t'arrive. Viens. »

Se sentant tirée par la manche vers une destination inconnue, la Gryffondor tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver son souffle qui lui semblait de plus en plus difficile à obtenir. Elle avait l'impression d'être ensevelie sous les visions et d'étouffer petit à petit.

_« Elèves dans les couloirs ! Elèves dans les couloirs ! »_

Et voilà que Peeves s'invitait dans ses visions. Comme s'il ne lui pourrissait pas assez la vie dans le monde réel.

_« Tueeeeez ! Du sang… Je veux du SANG ! »_

« - Raiponce.

- On est presque arrivée.

- Je vais vomir.

- Quoi ? »

_« Je sens l'odeur du ssssssssssang. »_

« - Je vais vomir. Invoque un seau. Trouve-moi une alcôve. Ouvre une fenêtre. N'importe quoi.

- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde sont là, tiens cinq secondes. »

Défonçant presque la porte des sanitaires, Raiponce tira Mérida jusqu'à une cabine. Dès qu'elle fut au-dessus du de la cuvette, la jeune fille ne put empêcher le contenu de son estomac de remonter, toujours assaillie pour des visions sanglantes et des désirs de chair fraiche qui n'étaient pas les siens.

« - Il va falloir faire quelque chose, dit doucement Raiponce en caressant les cheveux de la rousse qu'elle tenait loin de son visage. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui provoque ces visions et comment les arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis deux semaines ? haleta Mérida avec difficultés.

- Sans grand résultat, il faut bien le reconnaître. Je pense qu'il va falloir demander de l'aide aux garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire de plus ?

- Ne te fais pas plus idiote que tu ne l'es. Harold connaît le bibliothèque mieux que beaucoup de septièmes et quatre mains en plus ne sont pas à négliger quand on doit fouiller un endroit pareille. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de leur réaction.

- Facile à dire, pour toi. Tes cheveux soignent et protègent. Mon don à moi me pourrit la vie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me regardent comme un monstre. »

Mérida se sentait réellement ridicule de penser comme ça. Ses deux amis ne penseraient surement pas de cette manière, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

« - Tu crains quoi ? Qu'ils se moquent de toi parce que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes visions ? Harold fuit littéralement les animaux par certains moments et Jack doit se battre constamment contre « Frost ». Quant à moi, je crains perpétuellement que mes cheveux n'en fassent qu'à leur tête et se mettent à briller sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Aucun de nous ne maîtrise son don. Et on a peu de chance d'y arriver seuls. On a besoin de s'entraider. »

Les paroles de Raiponce avaient beau être douces et réconfortantes, la peur de Mérida n'en reflua pas pour autant. Mais elle devait admettre que son amie n'avait pas tort.

« - Allons leur parler. On n'a pas trop le choix, de toute façon. »

Il ne fallut que deux jours aux filles pour parvenir à réunir tout le groupe de Projet A. Deux jours pendant lesquels Mérida fit trois autres crises, même si aucune ne fut aussi grave que celle de la bibliothèque.

L'explication fut quelque peu laborieuse, mais elles parvinrent plus ou moins à décrire le problème.

« - Vous êtes avec nous ?

- Evidemment, idiote ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne nous en aies pas parlé avant ! s'exclama Jack.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, trancha Raiponce avant qu'une énième dispute n'éclate. Sinon, Harold, avec Mérida on s'était dit qu'il était probable que le livre qu'il nous fallait se trouvait dans la Réserve, ou alors de ce truc que tu appelles « l'espace B ». T'en penses quoi ?

- Il y a peu de chances que ça se trouve dans la Réserve, sauf si ça vient d'un sortilège noir, répondit le Gallois après quelques instants de réflexion. Par contre, il y a de fortes chances de trouver ce dont on a besoin dans l'espace B.

- Parfait ! Alors tu as juste à nous conduire là.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne mettrais pas un orteil dans cet endroit. C'est encore plus dangereux qu'un nid de manticores, sans exagérer. Entrer là sans connaître le chemin exact vers la destination, autant se tuer tout de suite.

- Oh…

- Par contre, il y a quelqu'un qui connaît cet endroit comme sa poche. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A l'abri dans sa cachette, le fugitif rongeait consciencieusement les os du rat qu'il était parvenu à attraper. Il ne pouvait plus espérer grand-chose d'autre, surtout après l'arrivée de tous ces détraqueurs. Ces maudits démons le pourchasseraient sans relâche s'il avait le malheur de se faire repérer.

Et dire que tout cela était arrivé à cause de son emportement. Si seulement il avait gardé son calme. S'il avait su jouer de son charme comme dans sa jeunesse. Bon, il n'avait plus rien de charmant après toutes ces années à Azkaban, mais la Grosse Dame n'avait jamais été très difficile.

Ce qui allait être difficile, par contre, c'était de rentrer une nouvelle fois à Poudlard. Mais il devait y arriver.

Sans cela, il n'obtiendrait jamais sa vengeance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, la transformation en animagus, c'était de la tétologie appliquée.

(2) L'espace B, décrit par Monsieur Pratchett, désigne cet espace qui apparaît subitement dans les bibliothèques et les vieilles boutiques de livres, distordant la réalité pour créer un sous-univers où se trouveraient, techniquement, tous les livres de la création, qu'ils soient passés, présents et avenir. L'espace B relierait toutes les grandes concentrations de livre du multivers. Il est infini, ce qui fait qu'il est extrêmement dangereux de s'y aventurer, surtout que des formes de vie alternatives, telles que « l'étudiant perdu » se sont développées au fil du temps (tordu).

Et voilà. Désolé pour ce chapitre ma foi pas trop grand, ni très intéressant. Et surtout, je m'excuse mille fois pour le retard. Mes études sont en grande partie en cause, car elles me prennent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais je dois avouer que j'ai aussi une petite baisse de motivation au niveau de l'écriture. Ça peut paraître un peu bizarre de l'extérieur, surtout vu tout le soutien que vous m'apportez, mais je crois que c'est parce que je ne crée plus. Je veux dire, le plan est entièrement rédigé, il n'y a plus vraiment de grosses séances de création de fond comme au début. Et cette énergie créatrice, que je canalisais dans l'écriture, me manque un peu.

Tout ça pour pas dire grand-chose, mais j'avais besoin de vous le transmettre. Ca ne signifie en rien que la fic m'intéresse moins ou que je compte l'abandonner, rassurez-vous. Juste que, comme dans un vieux couple, la passion du début s'est un peu atténuée.

Et bon courage à tous ceux qui commencent les examens, sont en pleins dedans ou en sortent tout juste (coucou Emmawh :p )

A dans deux semaines ! (Promis :p)


	48. Chapitre 40 : Voyages

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats.

Merci à ClaraJonesMalfoy, Alamane-kun, Arya39, Philou, Meljion, Gayl, LadyWyvern, Paquerette-san, Emmawh (x2), Loupiote54 et Plume d'indigo pour leur review !

Et un merci IMMENSE pour votre soutien. Sincèrement.

**LadyWyvern : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Je suis content que la fic continue de te passionner.

**Philou : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. La « vraie vision » ou don de Vision reviendra. Elle ne joue qu'un rôle mineur qui m'a surtout servi à introduire la notion de don en général, mais elle aura son utilité. Pour la pluie et Harold, en fait, il ne pleut jamais à Beurk. Il neige. Et quand il ne neige pas, il grêle ^^ C'est dû aux bulles climatiques draconiennes. Je te renvoie au chapitre je ne sais plus combien où j'explique le climat particulier de Beurk : ). La blessure de Drago est bien due à Buck, oui. Pour Jack et le froid, je me dois de faire une précision : en fait, Jack ne craint pas le froid et ne le ressent pas en tant que tel (ce qui explique qu'il soit si perturbé par les détraqueurs). Mais cela n'empêche pas son corps d'être affecté à petite dose par le froid, comme le rougissement des oreilles. Pour le don de Mérida, voir ci-dessous. Et pour Andréa, elle est pathétique, mais pas plus que de nombreuses personnes, filles ou garçons, déçues en amour. On retrouvera l'espace B dans ce chapitre (et Pratchett est bien mon auteur préféré ^^). Pour la passion, j'ai pensé à écrire autre chose (ce que je fais notamment avec les OS de la Hijack Week), mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me consacrer à une autre fic… Enfin, reste à voir.

**Melkion : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour le retard, même si il ne te gêne pas (EDIT : surtout que ce chapitre est aussi en retard à cause d'une f* coupure d'internet). Et je suis super content que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! On en apprendra plus sur le don de Mérida plus bas : ).

**Paquerette-san : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Petite visite de l'espace B dans ce chapitre, j'espère satisfaire ta curiosité.

**Plume d'Indigo : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux que tu te lances, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de recevoir des retours de lecteurs. Je suis content que ma manière d'écrire te plaise, même si je suis conscient qu'elle reste perfectible (et j'espère qu'elle le restera ^^). Et je suis heureux que les principes même de la fic, à savoir prendre son temps et construire quelque chose de crédible, te plaise autant.

J'adore aussi écrire d'autres points de vue, surtout qu'ils me permettent de me lâcher ou de tenter autre chose.

Et oui, le chapitre précédent n'était pas décisif, mais il posait des éléments importants. Celui-ci l'est un peu plus ^^

Pour l'essoufflement, je suis de ton avis. Je sais que c'est normal et je m'y attendais, mais c'est toujours un peu compliqué ^^ Et une pause est prévue à la fin de cette partie, j'expliquerai pourquoi en temps voulu ^^

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 40 : Voyages**

Raiponce devait bien l'avouer, elle était curieuse. C'était sa nature. Nature outrageusement titillée depuis qu'Harold, quelques jours plus tôt, avait promis de contacter et de convaincre la personne en mesure de les guider dans l'espace B.

Seulement, il avait refusé de leur dire le nom de cette personne et dès qu'on lui en parlait, il se contentait de répondre « C'est en cours, je fais mon possible ». Ça, plus le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé sur l'espace B, si ce n'est une vague définition qui parlait de « pantalon dimensionnel » et « d'existence pluriplanique ». Bref, elle trépignait d'impatience.

Une impatience nullement calmée par le fait qu'Harold venait de les rassembler pour une expédition vers ce fameux espace, son contact ayant apparemment accepté de les guider. Cela expliquait pourquoi les quatre membres du Projet A se trouvaient présentement devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

« - Il doit nous retrouver ici ?

- Ce n'est pas elle qui doit nous retrouver, mais nous qui allons aller la voir.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas risqué ? Je veux dire, la bibliothèque va fermer d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

- Justement, répondit Harold. Elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter de son poste avant la fermeture et ça nous permettra de partir pour l'espace B sans que personne ne nous remarque.

- Mais Mrs. Pince…

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, tout est prévu. »

Un peu perplexe, la jeune fille emboita le pas de son ami, entrant dans la bibliothèque. Un silence de mort régnait sur les lieux, seulement perturbé par le craquement du vieux bois et les crissements de cuir. Apeurés par la bibliothécaire qui se mettait à rôder dans les rayons pour chasser les imprudents environ trente minutes avant la fermeture, tous les élèves avaient fui le lieu.

D'un pas habitué, Harold les conduisit jusqu'à un petit bureau où officiait d'ordinaire Mrs. Pince. Pour le moment, celle-ci s'était absentée.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'attendre ici ? demanda Jack. Si ce vieux vautour de Pince nous surprend, elle nous mettra dehors.

- Le « vieux vautour » se penchera sérieusement sur votre cas, Mr. Overland, si vous n'apprenez pas rapidement à vous taire. » Intervint une voix sèche.

Irma Pince se tenait devant eux dans toute sa splendeur. Haute et maigre, elle semblait être faite de parchemin tellement sa peau était pâle et irrégulière. Si elle avait été jolie un jour, on l'avait depuis bien longtemps oublié. Elle était connue pour être intraitable sur le bruit et les retards, ce qui la rendait peu appréciée de la quasi-totalité des étudiants. Seuls quelque uns pouvaient se targuer d'être dans ses petits papiers, tels Hermione Granger ou…

« - Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude, Mr. Haddock »

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Raiponce. C'était donc Mrs. Pince leur guide. Somme toute, c'était plutôt logique, qui mieux qu'une bibliothécaire chevronnée pouvait connaître une dimension intimement liée à l'univers du livre ?

« - Evidemment. Je ne vous aurais jamais fait l'affront d'arriver en retard, Madame.

- Je n'en doutais pas. Dès que la Bibliothèque sera fermée, nous pourrons partir. J'ai préparé le matériel, équipez-vous pendant ce temps. Si nous partons assez vite, nous pourrons être revenus avant minuit. Plus tard si de nouvelles zones temporelles sont apparues.

- Mi… Minuit ? bredouilla Jack.

- Vous croyez partir en balade, Mr. Overland ? L'espace B est infini et dangereux. Là-bas, se précipiter, c'est mourir. J'ai accepté de vous y conduire suite à la demande de Mr. Haddock et face à l'urgence de la situation. Mais croyez-moi bien que si j'avais un autre choix, je le prendrais. »

Face à la virulence assez étonnante de la sorcière, Jack battit en retraite. Raiponce, accompagnée de Mérida, porta son attention sur le matériel.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda-t-elle discrètement à Harold. On va vraiment avoir besoin de cordes et de lanternes alors qu'on a de la magie ?

- Apparemment, le lieu réagit mal aux sortilèges. On risquerait de changer totalement la disposition des lieux si on tentait le moindre « lumos ». »

Hochant la tête, la blonde commença à attacher la sangle que lui tendait son ami. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Mrs. Pince, qui avait fermé à clef la porte de la bibliothèque, revint vers eux.

« - Bien, je vois que vous êtes prêts. Avant de partir, je me répète une dernière fois : cet endroit est dangereux. Donc, dès que nous serons partis, vous ne me lâchez pas d'une semelle. Vous ne touchez à rien. Vous suivez TOUS mes ordres. Et vous ne faites en aucun cas, je dis bien AUCUN cas, de la magie. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Quand les quatre adolescents eurent donné leur assentiment, la bibliothécaire s'accrocha au reste du groupe à l'aide d'une corde, attrapa une lampe et se mis en route. D'un pas sûr, elle circula entre les rayons de la bibliothèque, les entrainant au-delà de l'endroit où, Raiponce en était sûre, devait logiquement se trouver la limite de la pièce et donc un mur bien épais.

Ce premier fait la fit soupçonner d'être entrée dans ce fameux « espace B », mais la confirmation lui arriva en plein dedans quand, de un, l'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus lourde, comme si un espace trop grand était confiné dans un endroit dix fois trop petit, et de deux, quand un livre surgit de l'étagère pour en dévorer un autre qui voletait tranquillement un peu plus loin.

« - On y est, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle sans viser précisément quelqu'un.

- Juste à l'entrée, répondit la bibliothécaire. Le livre que nous cherchons se trouve relativement loin. Nous devrons encore marcher un petit temps, sauf si un passage s'ouvre. »

Le silence reprit sa place après ce tout petit échange. Le petit groupe marcha un long moment, sans que rien n'indique clairement que la bibliothécaire ne prenait pas un chemin au hasard. Raiponce, en queue de peloton, se mit à lire rapidement les titres qui passaient à portée d'yeux. Certains étaient compréhensibles, d'autres écrits en langages tout à fait inconnus de la jeune fille. Mais un seul retint son attention.

_« Dons de lumière : maîtrisez le soleil qui est en vous »_

Don de lumière. Exactement ce qui pouvait décrire son propre don. Elle savait bien que Mrs. Pince leur avait demandé de ne rien toucher, mais ce livre avait le pouvoir de l'aider. L'aider à comprendre et maîtriser ce pouvoir. Doucement, la corde qui la reliait à la personne précédente, à savoir Mérida, se tendait, signe qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'alerter le reste du groupe de son arrêt. Elle devait donc se décider.

D'un geste rapide, elle saisit donc le livre qu'elle cacha dans le sac d'école qu'elle avait emporté au cas où. Priant pour n'avoir rien déclenché, elle pressa le pas vers ses amis, son sac serré contre elle.

« - Ah, nous y voilà ! dit Mrs. Pince en s'arrêtant devant un rayon parfaitement identique aux autres. Table de classification des dons et pouvoirs.

- C'est ce livre ? s'étonna Mérida. Il est plutôt banal.

- Il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture. Cet ouvrage reprend l'intégralité des dons existants ainsi que des listes mises à jour magiquement de chaque personne les possédants. Il n'y a que quelques exemplaires en ce monde et tous sont aux mains des différents ministères. Bon, ne nous attardons pas ici, je sens une drôle de perturbation dans l'air. Vous avez touché à quelque chose ? »

La sorcière resta suspicieuse face aux dénégations véhémentes des quatre adolescents, mais finit par hausser les épaules. Du moins haussa-t-elle ses sourcils, car Irma Pince n'était pas du genre à hausser les épaules. Trop vulgaire à son goût.

« - Probablement une simple secousse magique. Dépêchons-nous de partir. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au final, le groupe mis à peu près deux fois plus de temps pour revenir car, pour une raison totalement obscure aux yeux de Mérida, la Bibliothèque de l'espace B avait totalement changé de disposition. Au point que Mrs. Pince dû recourir à une boussole enchantée qui indiquait les zones de surcharge magique. D'après l'explication que la rousse était presque sûre de ne pas avoir comprise à 80%, ça indiquait les points de passage vers le monde normal.

Le problème, c'est que cette fameuse boussole indiquait tous les points de passage. Ce qui expliquait que le groupe s'était retrouvé, entre autre, dans une librairie moldue où ils avaient déclenché un bruit strident sans trop savoir comment, une bibliothèque à l'atmosphère très étrange où elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un drôle de costume blanc au sol avant que la sorcière plus âgée ne les traine dans l'espace B à toute vitesse, marmonnant de trucs incompréhensibles à propos « d'ombres », et une salle sans aucune ouverture aux murs couverts de livres, illuminée par des espèces de lucioles. Après ces arrêts et quelques autres supplémentaires, ils étaient enfin parvenus à ressortir au bon endroit. Deux bonnes heures plus tard que prévu.

Quand elle vit l'heure, Mrs. Pince décida de les renvoyer au lit, leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Mérida, qui aurait volontiers sacrifié une nuit de sommeil pour être débarrassée au plus vite de ces maudites visions. Mais la vieille femme avait été intraitable. C'est-à-dire qu'elle les avait jeté dans le couloir sans sommation, à deux heures du matin. Autant dire qu'ils avaient filé sans demander leur reste, surtout que Rusard était connu pour aimer rôder près de la bibliothèque.

Elle retourna donc le lendemain. Si ces amis n'étaient pas encore là, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait une bonne demi-heure d'avance, elle trouva cependant Mrs Pince, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » osa-t-elle demander.

La bibliothécaire ne répondit pas, se contentant de classer ses fiches, mais la Gryffondor remarqua le regard en coin qu'elle lançait souvent vers « l'entrée » de l'espace B. Quelque chose avait-il mal tourné la veille ?

Avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de questionner son aînée, ses amis arrivèrent. Malheureusement, et même s'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans le lieu si ce n'est eux cinq, la gardienne des livres se refusa à fermer son antre plus tôt, arguant que c'était « contre la tradition ». Après un moment qui parut interminable à la rousse, Mrs. Pince consentit afin à verrouiller les portes et à sortir le livre.

« - Bien, commença-t-elle. J'ai pu parcourir ce livre dans la journée et j'ai compris comment il fonctionne, même si je connaissais déjà la base. En résumé, ce livre liste tous les dons et leurs possesseurs selon les particularités. Nous allons baser notre recherche sur les caractéristiques de vos visions pour réduire la liste des possibilités. Je vais donc vous poser des questions, auxquelles j'entends avoir les réponses les plus honnêtes qui soient. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »

La gorge sèche, Mérida se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« - Quel type de vision avez-vous ? Visuelles, auditives, sensorielles ?

- Un peu des trois. Parfois tout en même temps.

- Je vois. Quand se déclenchent-t-elles ?

- N'importe quand.

- Pas de situations particulières ? De mot déclencheur ?

- Je ne vois pas.

- D'accord. Est-ce que vos visions sont liées à la situation que vous vivez ? Par exemple, les visions que vous avez eu dans la Grande Salle concernaient-elles toutes la Grande Salle ?

- Je crois. »

Les questions continuèrent pendant un gros quart d'heure, Mrs Pince barrant de plus en plus de dons sur la liste. Au final, il n'en resta que cinq.

« - Très bien. Il va falloir vérifier chacun de ces dons. Enfin, surtout la liste des possesseurs. »

La vérification se fit plutôt rapidement, car les noms étaient classés par années de naissance. Ils finirent donc par retrouver celui de Mérida dans le chapitre intitulé « Prémonition tactile ».

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Simplement que vous êtes une voyante. »

Le ciel sembla tomber sur la tête de Mérida. Une voyante. Elle s'était toujours refusé à considérer cette option, jugeant les voyants comme des charlatans.

« - C'est impossible.

- Le livre ne peut pas mentir, Miss Dunbroch.

- J'ai eu des visions du passé ! J'ai réfléchis et les visions que j'ai eues la dernière fois près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde concernent le Basilic de Serpentard. Qui est mort il y a plusieurs mois ! »

Le regard de la bibliothécaire se fit plus doux face à la panique de Mérida.

« - Le temps n'est pas linéaire. Vous avez capté un futur qui s'est déjà produit. C'est une simple réminiscence. Vous étiez en pleine crise et votre don a saisi cette information au vol.

- Mais je ne peux pas être voyante. Je ne VEUX pas !

- Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, Miss Dunbroch. Je vous prierais de ne pas crier. Vous êtes une voyante. Et plutôt forte, si je puis me permettre. Il va falloir vous y faire.

- On peut contrôler ça ? intervint Raiponce avant que Mérida ne reprenne la parole.

- Je crois avoir un moyen. Attendez-moi ici. »

Tandis que Mrs Pince s'éloignait, la Gryffondor du groupe tentait de récupérer une respiration normale.

« - Mérida, calme-toi.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis une voyante. Je ne veux pas en être une. C'est une vie horrible. On voit toujours ce qui va arriver. On l'a vu en Divination : le futur est fixe une fois qu'il a été vu. Je ne veux pas être celle qui fixe le futur des gens autour de moi. Imagine si je vois leur mort ? »

Avant que la Serdaigle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la sorcière plus âgée revint, une paire de gants à la main.

« - Des gants ?

- Pas n'importe lesquels. Ce sont des gants spécialement créés pour les gens qui possèdent un don basé sur le touché. Comme la Prémonition Tactile, dont les visions ne se déclenchent que grâce au contact entre le voyant et un objet spirituellement chargé. Ou comme mon propre don.

- Vous avez un don, vous aussi ?

- Comment croyez-vous que je connaisse le moindre livre de cet endroit ? J'apprends instantanément tous les livres que je touche. Du moins, c'était le cas. Puis, un jour, mon professeur de Divination, Cassandra Trelawney, m'a donné ces gants. Elle m'a dit « Contrôle-toi. Quand tu y parviendras, retire ces gants et mets-les en sureté. Quelqu'un en aura besoin un jour. »

- Trelawney… Comme notre propre professeur ?

- C'était sa grand-mère. Une extraordinaire voyante. Sa petite-fille n'a pas hérité de son don, malheureusement.

- Je lui donne le mien quand elle veut.

- Je crains que vous ne deviez vivre avec. Mais ces gants vont vous aider. Ils vont empêcher la création d'un lien entre un objet chargé et vous.

- Ca veut dire que je vais devoir porter ça toute ma vie…

- Non. Quand vous atteindrez votre maturité magique, votre don va se stabiliser. Vous pourrez alors apprendre à le maîtriser. En attendant, gardez vos mains couvertes.

- Et les profs…

- Je m'en charge. »

Attrapant les gants que Mrs. Pince lui tendait, Mérida les enfila rapidement. Presque imperceptible, elle sentait toutefois le faible courant magique que les parcourait.

Un courant qu'elle sentirait pour les deux années à venir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Glouarg.

- Fais un peu moins de bruit en mangeant, Krok'. Surtout celui-là. »

Le Dragon, confortablement installé dans l'herbe, jeta un regard torve à sa mère, qui n'eut pas besoin de se connecter à l'esprit du reptile pour comprendre que celui-ci lui répondait « J'fais c'que j'veux ». Un type de réaction que l'animal arborait de plus en plus souvent et qui, d'après ce qu'en savait Harold, ne pouvait traduire qu'une chose : Krokmou rentrait dans sa dernière phase de maturité.

Une phase que le Gallois redoutait. Si on devait la comparer à un moment de la vie humaine, ce serait la crise d'adolescence : détachement de la mère, changement de caractère, agressivité, premières chaleurs…

En gros, cela voulait dire qu'il allait se retrouver avec un dragon shooté à la testostérone sur les bras. Et qu'en plus, l'animal allait vouloir déployer ses ailes. Car si les Furies Nocturnes restaient terrestres relativement longtemps par rapport aux autres dragons, ils devenaient de véritables drogués du ciel une fois le premier envol effectué. Et si Harold avait déjà trouvé comme rendre le dragon « invisible », ou plutôt camouflé, grâce au collier qu'il avait modifié, restait le problème de faire sortir la bête. Les murs ensorcelés étaient faits de miroirs sans tain, mais les ouvrir en grand pour laisser passer un animal de plusieurs mètres d'envergure aller être un peu trop visible. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de les rendre intangibles pendant quelques minutes.

Ce qui expliquait qu'il se trouvait actuellement avec un manuel d'enchantements de niveau supérieur nommé « La création de passages secrets » dans les mains, manuel « emprunté » à l'espace B quelques jours auparavant. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il l'ouvrait depuis, assailli par l'horreur d'avoir trahi la confiance de Mrs. Pince. Il avait même pensé un moment aller le lui rendre, mais il avait beaucoup trop besoin de ce livre. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de faire passer Krokmou à l'extérieur, l'animal deviendrait rapidement fou et révèlerait au monde son existence. A partir de ce moment-là, Dumbledore pourrait bien faire ce qu'il voudrait, il ne parviendrait pas à sauver la peau d'Harold.

Avisant sa montre, le jeune homme plaça son signet, referma le livre et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle n°27, où il avait rendez-vous avec les autres membres du Projet A.

Arrivant au lieu voulu en quelques minutes grâce aux raccourcis découverts par Raiponce, le Gallois s'installa confortablement au milieu des coussins. Comme les autres, il était passé à l'étape « transformation physique » du processus. Il parvenait déjà à changer à faire apparaître de la fourrure et à faire pousser ses ongles. La prochaine étape était la transformation complète, mais Harold hésitait franchement à s'y attaquer.

De un, parce que c'était dangereux. Bien plus que de boire une potion artisanale ou se faire pousser des poils. Car il suffisait d'un faux pas et on se retrouvait à moitié-transformé, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Pas très gênant de se retrouver avec un foie d'ours en lieu et place du sien, beaucoup plus quand il s'agissait d'un animal de moins de trente centimètres.

La deuxième raison était d'ordre plus personnel, bien que la peur de se retrouver avec des organes internes le fût déjà beaucoup. En réalité, Harold avait peur de la révélation. Car entamer la transformation complète, quand bien même elle prendrait plus que probablement plusieurs semaines à être maîtrisée, c'était se rapprocher du jour où il devrait révéler à ses trois amis qu'i se transformer en un animal pitoyable. Qu'allait-il être face aux autres ? Face à l'ours en lequel Mérida se transformait plus que certainement ? Comme d'habitude, il serait pitoyable. Le « Hiccup » de la bande. Et il n'avait pas envie de l'être.

Parce que pour le moment, il avait des amis qui ne le jugeaient pas pour ce qu'il était. Pour son amour des livres. Pour sa folie d'élever un dragon. Une chose qui allait certainement changer une fois qu'ils sauraient qu'il était un animagus belette. Une simple souris surdimensionnée. Et là, peu importe leur amitié, ils ne pourraient s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, juste du réalisme. Quel être humain pouvait réellement prendre au sérieux une bestiole pareille ?

Chassant ses idées noires, le Poufsouffle décida de retenter de faire apparaître les poils et les griffes, en même temps cette fois. Entrant en transe, il se faufila dans les méandres de son esprit, à la recherche de son animal.

Il savait que Raiponce figurait cette recherche par le passage d'un pont, comme si son esprit et celui de l'animal était deux choses différentes qu'il avait fallu réunir. L'esprit d'Harold fonctionnait autrement. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si c'était simplement car lui et la jeune fille était deux humains différents ou si son esprit était particulier suite à son sang de dryade, mais le fait était là. En réalité, le Gallois se représentait son être intérieur comme une immense forêt, où s'enchevêtraient les souvenirs comme autant de feuilles et de lianes. Une forêt dont faisait partie intégrante la belette.

Cet esprit différent avait donc nécessité une méthode différente de celle de son amie. Là où Raiponce avait dû, d'après ses dires, construire un pont, Harold s'était retrouve à devoir apprivoiser son animal. Au départ, il l'avait cherché au cœur de cette forêt spirituelle, mais il avait vite abandonné : trouver une bête aussi petite dans ce fouillis de plantes revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il avait donc dû prendre son mal en patience et apprivoiser petit à petit cette créature sauvage, tel le Petit Prince se liant au Renard.

Une méthode fastidieuse mais efficace. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus qu'à se placer au pied du plus bel arbre de la forêt, un pommier immense qui ressemblait à l'image qu'Harold se faisait de l'arbre de sa mère tel qu'il était de son vivant, pour que la belette s'approche rapidement. Au départ méfiante, elle était aujourd'hui aussi affectueuse qu'un bébé chat, se lovant contre la main du Gallois.

Laissant courir ses doigts mentaux sur la créature, le Poufsouffle imagina les deux esprits fusionnant en un seul être. Il imagina les poils courts et drus qui couvraient son corps, la marque blanche sur son poitrail, les griffes acérées poussant au bout des doigts. Sentant que la transformation voulait se prolonger, il la stoppa rapidement et sortit de transe.

Rouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'un pelage épars avait poussé sur lui, le garnissant de quelques touffes rases. Apparemment, le côté poil était encore à travailler. Par contre, de belles griffes ornaient maintenant ses doigts. Il se demanda un moment si ce serait encore possible de ne faire apparaître que les griffes une fois l'étape finale passée. Un tel attribut serait sans conteste un bel avantage lors d'une bagarre.

Contrairement à la fois précédente, où il n'avait pas su se défaire entièrement de la transformation, Harold parvint rapidement, comprenez moins d'une heure, à reprendre un aspect totalement humain.

Cette rapidité voulait dire une chose : il était prêt à passer à la transformation complète. Quoique…

La prochaine fois, il essaierait les yeux. C'était important de savoir transformer ses yeux avant de continuer. Et non, il n'avait absolument plus peur.

Malheureusement pour lui, il restait toujours un bien piètre menteur. Même quand il s'agissait de se mentir à lui-même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bouclant sa valise, Jack lança un dernier regard à son dortoir, vérifiant rapidement s'il n'avait rien oublié de vital. Bon, il y avait certainement une ou deux chaussettes qui trainaient sous le lit, mais les elfes de maison s'en chargeraient. En attendant, il était quasi-sûr d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour Noël. Quasi parce qu'il avait la flemme total de revérifier.

Soulevant la malle d'un geste de la baguette, le jeune homme prit la direction du parc, où attendaient les calèches. Un frisson le parcouru à l'idée de passer une nouvelle fois à proximité des détraqueurs. Même si…

_« -_ _J'aimerais moi aussi que tu évites »_

Le plaisir d'ennuyer la Voix était quand même vraiment tentant. L'Irlandais avait en effet découvert que Jack Frost était, en tant que pur esprit, particulièrement sensible aux Gardiens d'Azkaban. Au point qu'il suffisait au Serpentard de menacer de s'approcher des grilles pour avoir la paix.

_« - Attends qu'ils s'en aillent et je te le ferai payer au centuple. »_

Bon, cela ternissait un peu le bon côté de cette découverte, mais ces quelques mois de répit étaient trop doux pour les refuser.

_« - Comme si j'étais du style ennuyant. »_

« Oui, tu l'es. »

_« - Méchant. »_

« Ironique de la part de celui qui me poussait à menacer des camarades de classe à l'aide de mes pouvoirs. »

_« - Tu étais le dernier à t'en plaindre. D'après mes souvenirs, tu tirais même plaisir de cette sensation de dominance. Cela ne cacherait-il pas quelques vices, mon cher ? »_

« Mes seuls vices sont les tiens », répondit Jack, content de maitriser la conversation mentale. Il ne préférait pas imaginer la tête de Marius s'il venait à dire un truc pareil à voix haute.

_« - On en parle de l'orgueil ? De l'inconscience ? Et du reste ? Je te concède bien le goût de la violence, mais tout le reste n'est pas à moi. »_

Mettant un terme à la conversation, qui se transforma de ce fait en monologue, Jack continua son chemin.

_« - Bouderais-tu ? La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il se demanda si Andréa était déjà partie. Il n'avait réellement pas envie de la croiser. Surtout pas après la scène qu'elle lui avait fait hier.

_« - On peut donc rajouter lâche à la liste. »_

Au pire, si elle tentait de prendre la calèche avec lui, il sortirait Bunny de sa cage. Elle était allergique aux animaux à fourrure, ça devrait la tenir éloignée.

_« - Méchanceté »_

Ou alors, il pouvait se faire discrètement pousser de la fourrure de fléreur. Elle devait bien avoir les mêmes propriétés que l'originale, non ?

_« - Ah non, carrément de la cruauté. Excuse-moi de la confusion. »_

Sinon, il lui restait toujours la possibilité d'abandonner Marius aux mains de cette folle et de fuir vers ses amis de Projet. Andréa avait Mérida en horreur.

_« - Profiteur, aussi. Tu as bien plus de défauts que moi, en fait. » _

« Si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire. »

_« - Oh, tu me réponds. Je te croyais devenu muet. » _

Ignorant une nouvelle fois la Voix, Jack monta dans sa voiture habituelle, la quatrième en partant de la fin, constatant avec bonheur que seul Marius s'y trouvait.

« - Ah, te voilà ! J'ai cru qu'on allait partir sans toi. J'ai réussi à faire fuir Andréa.

- Que lui as-tu donc dit pour réaliser cet exploit ?

- Je lui aie dit que Mérida voyagerait avec nous. »

Hochant la tête, Jack s'installa. La proximité des détraqueurs, si elle n'était pas encore désagréable pour Jack, avait eu le bon côté de faire taire la Voix. Il avait d'ailleurs été plutôt étonné la première fois qu'il avait constaté cet effet des gardiens d'Azkaban, son squatteur attitré n'ayant daigné lui répondre que plusieurs heures plus tard sur le pourquoi du comment.

_« - C'est simple, _avait-il dit_. Je suis pur esprit et ces créatures attaquent directement les esprits. Il suffirait qu'ils m'approchent assez pour m'absorber sans le moindre mal. »_

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Jack avait pensé se jeter dans les bras des détraqueurs, mais la Voix l'avait bien vite fait déchanter, expliquant que si son esprit était aspiré, celui de Jack, étroitement mêlé, le serait aussi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme remarqua à peine le voyage et il fallut que son ami le secoue pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était déjà en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Attrapant sa valise, il se dépêcha de monter à bord du train, histoire de se dégoter un wagon.

Apercevant ses amis plus loin, il leur fit un grand signe, s'approchant rapidement d'eux.

« - Ça vous dit de voyager avec nous ? proposa Raiponce. Il y aura pas mal de place, on ne sera que deux, vu qu'Harold reste à Poudlard. Et je me suis dit que comme vous voyagiez sans Andréa, on pourrait se prendre à wagon à quatre.

- Bonne idée, répondit Marius en souriant. Mais il va falloir se dépêcher sinon on restera dans le couloir. »

_« - Il a quand même bien prit son rejet, le petit. »_

« Tiens, tu es revenu, toi ? »

_« - Plus de détraqueurs à moins de cinquante mètres, je suis en pleine forme. Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui, la liste de tes défauts._

« Je te préfère définitivement muet. »

Emboitant le pas à ses amis, Jack se mit donc en quête d'un wagon libre, qu'ils finirent par trouver tout près de la locomotive.

Après avoir installé tant bien que mal les valises dans les filets à bagage, Jack se lança dans une partie de bataille explosive avec Mérida. Partie qu'il perdit par manque de concentration. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas bon du tout à la bataille explosive…

_« - Oh, une petite trace d'humilité ! »_

Mais le fait que les célébrations de l'équinoxe se tiendraient dans deux jours n'aidait absolument pas. Il aurait certainement gagné sans ça.

_« - Ah non, j'ai rien dit. »_

Et bon dieu, sans cette maudite Voix, cela aurait été encore plus simple !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Installé dans sa grotte, le fugitif relu avec bonheur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Les gobelins avaient accepté ! Heureusement que ces créatures n'étaient pas très regardantes une fois que l'on y mettait de l'argent. Et de l'argent, il en avait. Sa chère mère s'en retournerait dans sa tombe si elle savait ce qu'il en faisait.

Mais cet argent allait lui permettre de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire douze ans plus tôt. Et il voulait bien en sacrifier le double s'il le fallait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et un nouveau chapitre ! A l'heure, en plus ! Je l'aime relativement bien, même si je n'ai pas su traduire le passage avec Mrs. Pince comme je le voulais.

(EDIT : j'ai eu une maudite panne d'internet et impossible de me connecter à la 3G dans mon coin perdu. Il est minuit passé et, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'arrive maintenant à la capter. Je vais donc publier ça au plus vite, avant que ça ne se décide à se rebarrer.)

Sinon, j'ai un peu plus galéré pour les parties des garçons, cette fois. D'habitude, c'est l'inverse, mais là j'avais pleins d'idées pour nos deux demoiselles.

Petite question : Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait d'avoir un petit résumé du chapitre précédent au début de chaque chapitre ? Perso, je suis pas trop chaud, mais une lectrice m'a souligné que ça pouvait être intéressant et aider certains, donc je demande (en passant, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de mettre le résumé de fin de partie avant le chapitre d'Harold. Shit.)

A la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre de Noël !


	49. Chapitre 41 : Flash-Back

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats.

Merci à ClaraJonesMalfoy, Alamane-kun, Melkion, Philou, Becca015, Lady-Wyvern, Patapich, Paquerette-san, Loupiote54 et Plume d'indigo pour leur review !

**Melkion :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, Pince sort de son rôle minuscule ^^ D'ailleurs, vu que ça a plu à pas mal de monde, je vais peut-être faire un petit bonus sur elle. Sur son don ou quelque chose comme ça. A voir. Pour la belette, le fait que ce soit mignon pose justement problème. Un ado mâle de 16 ans, même aussi ouvert qu'Harold, espère quand même se transformer en autre chose qu'un truc « mignon » ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Philou **: Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, je me souviens que tu m'avais prévenu de ton départ. D'ailleurs, tu liras probablement ce chapitre un peu en retard ^^ Pour ma part, j'ai été étonné que Mrs. Pince surprenne autant de monde. Elle est bibliothécaire de la plus grande bibliothèque du monde sorcier anglais, c'est normal de se tourner vers elle pour ce fameux espace B (en tous cas, ça l'était dans ma tête ^^). Et c'est comique pour les gants, parce que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est en effet probable qu'inconsciemment cela vienne de là. Pour Veilleuse, il est là dans ce chapitre, même si son rôle est minime. Pour l'histoire des Gobelins, rappelle-toi ce qu'a fait Sirius à Noël : )

Bonne lecture !

**Lady-Wyvern :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Et pour avoir répondu à la question. Je vois que ça en intéresse certains, mais j'avoue me tâter encore ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Patapich **: Hello ! Merci pour ta (tes) review(s). Je suis content que ce chapitre te plaise ^^ Pour cette partie du Projet, elle continue, notamment avec Harold et Mérida (enfin, surtout Harold pour le moment. Mérida viendra plus tard). Et pour Andréa… J'avoue qu'elle commençait à me sortir par les oreilles. A la base, quand elle est apparue dans le fic (un peu toute seule, faut l'avouer), j'avais l'intention d'en faire un chouette perso, mais j'ai pas réussi. Les persos féminins, ça ne me va pas ^^

Tu n'as pas idée de comme j'ai ri quand j'ai lu que l'espace B te faisait penser à Doctor Who, en sachant toutes les références dans le chapitre suivant ^^ Et oui, je connais « Silence in the Library » (que je connais mieux sous le nom de « la bibliothèque des ombres ») qui est probablement mon duo d'épisode préféré (au coude à coude avec « La famille de sang » et « Un passager de trop ». Mais comme ya River dans la bibliothèque, cet épisode là reste en tête).

Pour les OS, j'y ai déjà pensé, le problème étant que quand je commence à écrire, je ne peux pas arrêter un truc en court pour écrire autre chose. Donc il me faudrait finir l'OS avec le chapitre ou inversement, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent ^^

L'espace B n'est pas assez exploité, j'en conviens, mais j'étais pris par mon mode d'écriture, à savoir gardé la même « quantité de mot » pour chaque perso ^^. Mais je pense réexploiter l'espace B un jour, peut-être dans un OS ou un bonus.

Et oui, tu n'étais pas loin. Le don de Mérida est en lien avec le destin ^^ Et j'aime aussi beaucoup la Voix. Et je suis TRES curieux du lien que tu fais avec DW (lâche-toi, j'adore ce fandom ^^)

Ouiiiiiii, il y a plein de références à DW. C'est tellement facile d'en faire tellement il y a de bonnes idées (best série ever).

Bonne lecture = )

**Paquerette-san : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. L'espace B est un petit peu inspiré de DW (du moins « mon » espace B), mais plus de la Bibliothèque des Ombres que du Tardis, même si on peut en effet faire un lien.

La scène du premier vol plus bas. J'espère qu'elle te satisfera, moi je suis un peu dubitatif. Et oui, il y a des petits voleurs dans nos quatre amis ^^

**Plume d'indigo : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis content que Mrs Pince te plaise. Pour les Pratchett, je te les conseille sans hésiter (commence « la huitième couleur » si tu es un bon lecteur, par « Pyramide » si tu as vite tendance à décrocher). « Mon » espace B n'est pas tip top fidèle à celui d'origine, mais il s'en approche. Le don de Mérida va continuer à l'ennuyer, mais beaucoup moins. Pour ce qui est de le maîtriser, il faudrait encore du temps.

Oui, ses gants font penser à ceux d'Elsa. Ce n'est pas voulu, mas j'ai très probablement été influencé ^^

Pour la Voix, on verra que Jack n'est pas au bout de ses peines ^^

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 41 : Flash-backs**

« - Jack !

- Veilleuse, on ne crie pas dans la maison, intervint Tatiana.

- Pardon Maman. Mais je dois donner son cadeau à Jack ! Je suis déjà en retard. »

Jack, avachi dans le canapé, ouvrit les eux en entendant les cris du plus jeune. Veilleuse, malgré le fait qu'il approchait maintenant des onze ans et donc de son entrée à Poudlard, restait très enfant et énormément attaché à son grand frère. Cela expliquait entre autre le cadeau entièrement fait main qu'il lui tendait, là où Emma, plus pratique, lui offrait un objet acheté dans le commerce en compagnie de sa mère.

« - Tiens !

- Merci beaucoup Veilleuse, répondit le Serpentard en admirant la petite boite à musique grossièrement peinte. Tu l'as fabriqué tout seul ?

- Presque ! Grand-père m'a aidé pour la construire, mais c'est moi qui l'ai dessinée et peinte ! »

La boite, qui révélait un couple de danseurs virevoltant sur un air de valse quand on l'ouvrait, danseurs ressemblant à Jack et Elsa lors de la cérémonie du Solstice, portait effectivement la marque de North, un N stylisé gravé sur la face intérieure du couvercle.

« - Et elle est très jolie, en tous cas.

- Je voulais te l'offrir hier, mais tu es tombé endormi après le rituel et quand je suis retourné voir dans la soirée, tu avais verrouillé ta porte.

- J'étais un peu fatigué. »

En vérité, Jack n'était pas fatigué, la veille. Aucun Frost ne pouvait être fatigué après ce rituel qui les gorgeait de magie.

S'il s'était enfermé à double tour, c'était à cause de la conversation qu'il avait surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Endolori, Jack se releva de son lit où on l'avait déposé à la fin du rituel. Voyant qu'il n'était « que » 22h, il décida de se relever. Le repas était probablement fini, mais sa mère était peut-être encore aux cuisines, même si la réception n'était pas terminée. Il avait donc une petite chance de pouvoir manger quelque chose de chaud. Dans le cas contraire, étant donné qu'il était interdit de fourneau depuis l'incendie de l'année dernière, il devrait se contenter d'une tartine.

Ouvrant délicatement la porte, même s'il était peu probable que les enfants de la maison dorment aussi tôt un jour comme celui-ci, le jeune homme descendit discrètement les escaliers. Il passa à côté de la salle de bal, où le bruit indiquait clairement que la soirée n'était pas finie, et continua vers son but.

Une raie de lumière passait sous la porte, il y avait donc des chances que sa mère soit effectivement présente. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand une voix le fit s'interrompre. Une voix grave qui n'était définitivement pas celle de Tatiana Overland.

« - Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a eu une variation, North ! s'exclama la voix.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas mettre ça sur le dos de Jack sans même réfléchir un seul instant aux autres possibilités !

- Quelles autres possibilités ? Ce n'est jamais arrivé et ton petit-fils est le seul élément perturbateur !

- Il y a des tas d'autres raisons possibles, Éric. Les enfants sont encore des adolescents, donc leur magie varie.

- Rien de tel n'est indiqué dans les annales des Frost.

- Nous manipulons une magie sauvage. Les perturbations sont peut-être naturelles.

- Le rituel est spécifiquement étudié pour domestiquer cette magie. Tu te voiles la face, North.

- Et toi tu refuses de passer par-dessus tes vieilles rancunes. Que tu en veuilles à Elliot pour ses actes, soit. Mais ne transfère pas cela à Jack

- Il a mis le Clan en danger ! Et il continue de le faire, même mort, à travers son fils.

- Il a simplement suivi son cœur. Tu ne peux pas t'acharner sur Jack parce que son père a eu le courage que tu n'as pas eu dans ta jeunesse. Il fait partie du Clan. C'est ton devoir de l'aimer comme un fils.

- Je n'ai de devoir qu'envers l'Héritier. Le Second ne vit que pour protéger l'Héritier, il n'est rien pour le Clan. Le jour où ton petit-fils faillira, il sera simplement remplacé par le membre le plus puissant du Clan. Il est un pion là où Elsa est la Reine du jeu. »

Une claque retentit, si violente que son écho traversa Jack de part en part. Son Grand-père venait de frapper Éric. Etonné de cet excès de violence, chose rare chez le vieil homme, et aussi intrigué par cette conversation houleuse, le jeune homme se plaça contre la porte et la bougea légèrement, jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir les deux hommes, qu'il voyait de profil. Son grand-père était crispé de rage et face à lui son oncle se tenait la joue d'une main, se retenant à la table de l'autre, l'air choqué. Et aussi un peu effrayé. North n'avait peut-être plus aucun pouvoir pour une raison obscure, il n'en restait pas moins très effrayant.

« - Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça. Ni mon petit-fils, ni ta fille ne sont des pièces d'échec. Par contre, si tu veux en venir là, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire pion, toi aussi, et je n'hésiterai pas à te sortir du jeu si nécessaire.

- North, je… Je me suis emporté. Calmons-nous et analysons la situation clairement.

- C'est ce que je te demande depuis tantôt. Asseyons-nous, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Tu veux de la glace pour ta joue ? Il doit en rester au congélateur.

- Je me débrouillerai, merci », répondit le plus jeune des deux en invoquant un petit bloc de glace qu'il enveloppa dans un essuie pour pouvoir le poser sur sa mâchoire malmenée.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine, sortant du champ de vision de Jack.

« - Bien, reprenons les choses depuis le début. Le rituel a débuté normalement, ils ont échangé les serments. Ensuite…

- Ensuite, reprit Éric, ils se sont évanouis et le rituel a continué. Ils se sont relevé, ont entamé la danse. Là, la magie s'est mise à transiter vers nous à travers eux deux.

- Sauf que c'était différent de d'habitude, d'après toi.

- Différent, oui. J'en ai parlé à quelques personnes et elles m'ont transmise la même impression : la magie de cette année n'a pas été totalement domestiquée. On dirait qu'elle n'est pas aussi «réceptive » que d'habitude.

- Et tu penses que c'est dû à Jack.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. Tu sais qu'il est différent. Tous les membres éminents du Clan le savent.

- Ce n'est que minime.

- C'est plus que cela, North ! Tu l'as observé ? Il a des phases d'absence. Ses pouvoirs fluctuent sans cesse. La plupart du temps, ils sont à un niveau normal, puis ils augmentent brusquement. Même Anna l'a déjà senti, et pourtant elle n'a aucune once de magie Frost.

- Ça pourrait être quelque chose d'autre.

- Mais peu importe ce que c'est. Que cela lui vienne d'un mauvais sort, de sa mère, d'un coup sur la tête ou d'ailleurs, c'est dangereux ! Il met en péril notre fonctionnement. Ta petite-fille et ton petit-fils adoptif reçoivent désormais de la magie lors de la cérémonie. Imagine si cela perturbe leur développement.

- Tu essaies de jouer sur mes cordes sensibles, Éric.

- J'essaie de te mettre face aux faits que tu refuses de voir, North. Le risque existe et il devient de plus en plus présent. »

Le vieil homme se fendit d'un soupir.

« - Bien. Laissons les choses avancer pour le moment. Donnons-lui encore une année, le temps qu'il arrive à sa maturité magique. Si cela empire, j'interviendra. Cela te convient-il ?

- Pas réellement. Mais je sais que je n'en obtiendrai pas plus.

- Bien. Retournons de l'autre côté, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Effondré par ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison, Jack était précipitamment retourné dans sa chambre, sans même s'inquiéter du bruit qu'il faisait, pour s'y enfermer à double tour. Après cela, il avait tenté de trouver le sommeil, mais celui-ci l'avait fui toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, aujourd'hui donc, il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir un peu. En vérité, son Grand-père était parvenu à lui obtenir un délai, avant l'exécution. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on lui reprochait, mais les fluctuations de pouvoir ne pouvait venir qu'une d'une chose : la Voix.

Il avait donc une année pour mettre cet être au pas.

« - Et cette année, se dit-il à lui-même en regardant les deux danseurs de bois s'élancer sur la piste, commence aujourd'hui. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Allongée sur son lit, Mérida regardait ses mains. Elle n'y avait jamais fait réellement attention. Après tout, ses deux petites mimines faisaient partie d'elle, elles lui appartenaient. Elles avaient toujours été là et, sauf évènement imprévu, le seraient toujours.

Seulement aujourd'hui, ces fidèles alliées étaient recouvertes par du tissu du soir au matin, et même la nuit, afin d'éviter les visions intempestives. La jeune fille devait reconnaître que la méthode était efficace, elle n'avait pratiquement plus eu de vision, si ce n'est en certains moments où elle devait obligatoirement enlever ses gants.

Ce changement faisait remarquer certaines choses à la rousse : des cales auxquelles elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Des tâches de rousseurs jusque-là ignorées. De petites imperfections qui s'étaient amoncelées au fil des ans.

La sensibilité, aussi. Ses mains étaient incroyablement sensibles. Elle le ressentait, dès lors que cette sensibilité était entravée par une couche de tissu. Cela avait été particulièrement évident plus tôt dans la journée.

Regardant une nouvelles fois ses doigts se plier et se déplier, elle éclata d'un rire sans joie. Qui espérait-elle convaincre ? L'évènement marquant de la journée, ou de la veille, plutôt, vu l'heure tardive, n'était pas cette ridicule réalisation. Non, le grand évènement était tout autre. Et bien pire, en un sens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En cette matinée de Noël, qui, fait rare en Ecosse, n'était pas pluvieuse, Mérida tirait à l'arc.

Ce fait était à la fois habituel et étrange. Habituel car c'était l'un des passe-temps préféré de la jeune fille et étrange car il était de coutume pour la demoiselle de cuisiner avec sa mère en ce jour de fête. Enfin, disons plutôt que les deux Lady tentaient d'aider les cuisinières pour, au final, leur rajouter plus de travail.

Cependant, Raiponce s'était spontanément proposée pour remplacer Mérida auprès d'Elinor Dunbroch, au plus grand plaisir des serviteurs, qui espéraient que la douce jeune fille parviendrait à limiter la casse.

Cela expliquait donc que Mérida soit présentement en train de tirer à l'arc, même si ça Mère lui avait bien précisé qu'elle devrait venir les aider durant l'après-midi.

Encochant la flèche, la rousse leva son arc, le banda jusqu'à sentir l'empennage sur sa joue, visa, relâcha la corde et…. Loupa magistralement la cible.

Soupirant, Mérida rabaissa son arme et contempla le champ de flèches qui s'offrait désormais à son regard. Quinze essais, quinze ratés. Et pas des petits, s'il-vous-plaît. Tout cela, c'était la faute de ses gants.

Voilà près de dix ans qu'elle tirait à l'arc et elle avait pris ses marques, tout comme ses doigts. Des crevasses s'étaient formées, accueillant la corde comme la vieille amie qu'elle était. Des cales étaient apparues sur ses doigts, après des dizaines de frottement, bloquant l'arc dans une position parfaite. Le bois s'était creusé, offrant une prise optimale pour sa main. Et tout cela était bouleversé par la fine couche de tissu qui venait s'ajouter à l'équation.

Elle avait un moment pensé à retirer ses gants, mais elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque. Selon Mrs. Pince, ses visions se déclenchaient au contact d'objets spirituellement chargés. Elle n'avait pas directement compris ce que cela signifiait, mais après explication, elle pouvait définir ça comme cela : un objet qui possède une histoire ou un lien fort avec un être magique, qu'il soit passé ou à venir(1). Et son arc, son cher arc avec qui elle avait passé tant de journée à fuir sa mère et ses précepteurs, rentrait tout à fait dans cette catégorie d'objet.

Abandonnant, la jeune fille récupéra ses flèches, les rangea et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il n'était pas encore midi, mais elle n'avait plus le courage de retenter de tirer. Se baladant, elle prit son temps pour arriver à destination. Elle s'ennuyait peut-être, mais pas au point de se précipiter vers l'épluchage de légume.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, toute les personnes présentes étaient en effervescence. Les cuisinières courraient partout, portant plats et aliments d'un coin à un autre. Les filles de cuisine s'occupaient de tout préparer, oignons, carottes, épices, etc. Le cuisinier, lui, passait de plat en plat, goutant ce qui était en cuisson, rectifiant les gestes malhabiles et grognant des ordres à ceux qui passaient à portée d'oreille.

Dans le seul coin tranquille de la pièce où personne n'osait réellement s'aventurer se tenait Elinor Dunbroch ainsi que Raiponce Tower. Les deux sorcières étaient présentement occupées à peler des pommes de terre. Si la plus jeune s'en sortait plutôt correctement, la Lady semblait être en difficulté. Au point que, discrètement, la blonde arrangeait le coup en récupérant les pommes de terre de la brune et en enlevant tout ce qui avait été oublié.

Mérida soupira une nouvelle fois devant ce spectacle. Sa mère n'avait décidemment aucun don pour la cuisine. Et pourtant, elle s'entêtait à venir chaque année. La jeune fille était sûre qu'en temps normal, les cuisinières auraient déjà expédié les pommes de terre depuis un moment.

Sans rien dire, elle avait encore eu des mots avec sa mère le matin même au sujet des fiançailles, le marronnier(2) des vacances de Noël, elle prit un tabouret, attrapa un éplucheur et se mis elle aussi à peler des patates. Des kilos de pomme de terre. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il faut dire que les triplets grandissaient, approchant maintenant des huit ans, et qu'ils avaient apparemment hérité de l'appétit de leur père, à l'instar de Mérida. Donc, plus de patates.

Au final, l'après-midi passa relativement vite, les trois femmes enchaînant les petits travaux. A rousse remarqua toutefois qu'on ne les laissait toujours pas s'approcher d'un couteau ou d'un fourneau. Vive la confiance.

Aux alentours de seize heures, elles furent proprement mises dehors, avec ordre d'aller s'habiller, même si en vérité c'était plutôt pour permettre au personnel de récupérer les bêtises éventuelles des trois cuisinières en herbe.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Mérida était prête, mais elle dû attendre une bonne heure supplémentaire que son amie soit elle aussi habillée et coiffée. Etendue sur le matelas, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant à tripatouiller vêtements et cheveux aussi longtemps. Et le pire, c'était que de nombreuses filles trouvaient ça _chouette_. A n'y rien comprendre.

Quand la Serdaigle fut enfin prête, les filles prirent la direction de la salle à manger, où le reste de la famille les attendait.

Le repas fut classique. Orgie de nourriture, blagues bruyantes de son père, bêtises des jumeaux. La suite ne divergea pas non plus de l'habitude, les deux adultes offrant une représentation magistrale de la légende d'Arthur Dunbroch, comme chaque année.

Non, la surprise vint d'ailleurs. Elle vint… Des cadeaux. Ou plutôt d'un cadeau en particulier.

Avec une joie toute enfantine, dès que minuit sonna, Mérida entreprit d'ouvrir les paquets colorés portant son nom. En moins de dix minutes, elle avait déjà déballé celui d'Harold, une liasse de bons pour des balades en forêt, de Raiponce, une belle écharpe pour remplacer celle qu'elle avait perdue et celui de Jack, une fiole de potion non-étiquetée qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à boire avant de s'avoir ce que c'était exactement. Avec le Serpentard, on ne savait jamais. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec des cornes.

Ecartant les paquets venant de la « famille éloignée », elle saisit le dernier qui l'intéressait réellement : celui de ses parents. Cette année, il s'agissait d'une boite relativement fine et légère, emballée dans du beau papier doré.

Avec délicatesse, elle déchira l'emballage, révéla une boite en bois laqué. Soulevant le couvercle, elle se retrouva face à… deux plumes. Deux longues plumes aux couleurs de flamme qui auraient pu appartenir à un cygne. Des plumes qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de recevoir un tel cadeau.

- Ce sont des plumes de Phénix.

- De Phénix ? »

Voilà pourquoi elles lui disaient quelque chose : ils s'étaient servi des même pour la potion.

« - C'est une tradition dans notre famille d'offrir deux plumes de Phénix pour Noël à un enfant qui atteindra seize ans dans l'année, expliqua Fergus. C'est parce qu'il s'agit de l'ingrédient le plus compliqué à obtenir pour la potion de chamanisme.

- De chamanisme ? Tu veux dire…

- Oui ! Tu vas pouvoir commencer la première étape de la transformation en animagus dès le mois de juillet ! »

Lançant un regard légèrement paniqué à Raiponce, qui ne semblait pas plus zen qu'elle, Mérida détermina une chose au travers du brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit : elle était mais vraiment de la mouise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle devait bien l'avouer, cette histoire d'animagus à seize ans lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Maintenant, elle allait devoir expliquer à ses parents qu'elle avait déjà tenté l'expérience, dans une pièce reculée du château, avec trois amis, sans adulte et en suivant les instructions hasardeuses d'un livre écrit des années plus tôt par trois ados. Et cela assez vite. Et elle allait aussi devoir leur parler de ses visions, surtout quand elle continuerait à se balader avec des gants par vingt degrés.

Définitivement, les vacances d'été allaient être TRES divertissantes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Installé dans la salle de Krokmou, Harold reprenait son souffle. Le jeune homme rentrait tout juste de balade et, même si il n'en était plus à son premier essai, cela restait toujours aussi incroyable.

Il avait en effet mis à profit les vacances de Noël qu'il passait à Poudlard pour mettre au point le système qui permettrait à son dragon de voler et de se défouler. Grâce au livre « emprunté » à l'espace B, il avait pu mettre en place un mur qui devenait intangible à l'aide d'un mot de passe(3). Règler le problème de la puissance nécessaire à un tel sort avait été difficile, mais il avait finalement réussi à le relier au système général des passages secrets et murs ensorcelés de Poudlard.

Le second problème qui s'était présenté était le fait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Krokmou voler en toute liberté. L'animal, très amitieux, était bien capable d'aller faire une léchouille au Professeur McGonagall si l'occasion se présentait. Il avait donc dû trouver une solution. Et de toutse, il avait choisi la plus risquée. Il s'était construit une selle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assis sur la selle qu'il avait fabriqué à partir du cuir d'objets récupérés par les elfes de maison, Harold avait l'impression que dix milles volts le parcouraient de la tête aux pieds. Il s'apprêtait à faire ce qui passait pour être la plus grosse idiotie de sa vie. Il allait se jeter dans le vide sur le dos d'un lézard géant cracheur de feu qui n'avait jamais volé.

Il prononça le mot de passe, jeta un caillou pour vérifier que le mur était bien intangible, puis se pencha vers l'oreille de Krokmou.

« - On y va mon grand. »

Aidé par les images qu'Harold lui envoyait directement dans la tête, l'animal ne mit pas une seconde à comprendre que ce qu'il espérait tant depuis quelques semaines était enfin arrivé. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita vers le mur, passa au travers et tomba dans le vide.

Plaqué contre le corps du dragon pour opposer le moins de résistance possible à l'air, Harold vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de seconde en seconde. La salle était peut-être haute, mais il ne faudrait pas une minute pour qu'ils s'écrasent au sol. Il était absolument nécessaire que Krok' déploie ses ailes, sinon ça allait faire mal. Et toutes les amulettes caméléon du monde ne les cacheraient pas s'ils venaient à rencontrer le sol.

Finalement, le Furie déploya ses immenses ailes qui, telles un parachute, ralentirent la chute. Un infime instant avant l'arrêt total, il donna un grand coup, remontant de plusieurs mètres.

Sur son dos, Harold tenait fermement les rênes. C'était incroyablement _grisant_. Il n'aimait pas voler sur un balai, mais là c'était comme écouter un virtuose jouer juste après avoir tenté la flûte à bec : incomparable. Comme c'était dit dans les livres de Scamander, Krokmou semblait avoir le vol dans le sang. Aucun geste superflu ou maladroit. Aucune hésitation. Juste la quintessence de l'animal aérien. Et dire que le Gallois avait eu peur de devoir se forcer pour faire plaisir à l'animal. Là, il allait plutôt devoir se réfréner.

Sans forcer, le Gallois tira sur les rênes, éloignant son dragon du Château. Mieux valait voler au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, juste au cas où les runes de l'amulette se briseraient.

Entièrement concentré sur la manœuvre, le jeune homme ne sentit pas un seul instant son pied glisser de l'étrier. Chose qui n'aurait pas eu grande importance… Si Krokmou ne s'était pas mis en tête de s'amuser un peu en faisant un looping.

Cela permis, en passant, à Harold de connaître une palette d'émotions assez intenses sur un court lapse de temps. D'abord surpris, il s'aplatit une nouvelle fois contre la selle, curieux de voir ce que le dragon préparait. Une curiosité qui se transforma en peur quand son pied se décrocha, puis en véritable terreur quand il se retrouva pendu sous le reptile par la bride.

La situation devint réellement critique, si « se balancer sous un dragon uniquement retenu à une bride » ne l'était pas suffisamment, quand Krokmou commença à s'approcher des arbres, alors qu'il était en panique.

Tentant de garder le maximum de self-control possible, Harold essaya tant bien que mal de remonter en selle, tout en calmant le dragon par la pensée. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, aucune de ces opération ne rencontrait réellement de succès. Rester calme avec un cœur qui semble faire du djembé, c'est pas simple. Calmer une bête de 200 kilos qui panique non plus.

Le plus gros problème d'Harold, outre le fait de se balancer à plusieurs mètres du sol, c'était son manque de muscle. Si son stage en Roumanie l'avait un peu fortifié, il remontait quand même à plusieurs mois et le jeune homme ne s'était absolument pas entrainé pendant se lapse de temps. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se remonter à la seule force musculaire.

En gros, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter le diable et à prier pour que ce dernier soit occupé ailleurs. Profitant d'un moment de vol un poil plus stable, le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de se balancer d'avant en arrière. S'il arrivait à se balancer assez fort, il pourrait atteindre la poignée fixée sur le côté de la selle et là, il pourrait remonter.

Avec une chance que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de monstrueuse, l'adolescent parvint à rattraper cette fameuse poignée. Dans un état entre la crise d'asthme et la crise de panique, le Gallois repris tant bien que mal sa respiration, tout en notant mentalement de rajouter une ceinture sur cette selle. Et même plusieurs.

Une fois remis, Harold entreprit de profiter du vol. A un tel point qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Et pourtant, au loin, le soleil entamait déjà sa descente. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer. De un, parce qu'il était dangereux de voler la nuit, surtout pour cette première sortie relativement chaotique. De deux, parce qu'on était actuellement le 31 décembre et que tous les élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances étaient conviés à un dîner.

Faisant décrire un arc de cercle à Krokmou, il reprit donc la direction la direction du Château et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les deux partenaires étaient de nouveau à l'abri derrière les murs solides de leur repaire.

Repartant vers son dortoir, encore un peu étourdi de sa virée aérienne, Harold déambula un peu dans les couloirs, sans chercher à prendre le chemin le plus court. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendre au dîner de la nouvelle année. La nourriture était excellente et le dîner bien plus reposant que ceux de Beurk. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ces dîners qu'il avait préféré rester à Poudlard. Car maintenant qu'il avait seize ans, il aurait dû les endurer jusqu'à la fin, à savoir jusqu'à trois ou quatre heure du matin, selon l'heure à laquelle Stoick s'approchait trop du coma éthylique, ce qui ne l'enchantait que moyennement.

Cela dit, l'ambiance des repas de Poudlard n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. Entre les deux trois Serpentard qui restaient dans leur coin et les Serdaigles qui daignaient à peine sortir de leur tour, c'était déjà pas brillant. Mais en plus il n'y avait qu'un seul autre Poufsouffle, un certain « Smith », un gars totalement désagréable, et le côté Gryffondor était morose suite à une histoire balais qui divisait le sacro-saint Trio d'Or. Autant dire que pour la joie et la bonne humeur, on avait vu mieux. Heureusement que Dumbledore était là pour raconter ses histoires à dormir debout, histoire d'égayer tout ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toujours assis contre son mur, le souffle moins erratique, Harold repensa aux réactions du Directeur ce soir-là. Le vieil homme, qui s'était assis juste à sa droite, avait passé la soirée à lui parler d'équitation et de Quidditch entre deux portions de dinde. Et de la part de ce vieux fou, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : il était au courant pour le premier envol de Krokmou.

D'un autre côté, il ne l'avait pas réprimandé. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était d'accord ? Ou attendait-il qu'Harold se casse la pipe pour lui dire : « Fallait faire attention ! » ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du vieillard, mais savait-on jamais.

Soupirant, le Gallois se dit que finalement, il préférait encore le Chat au Directeur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La gare de King Cross, plus précisément le quai 9 3/4, était noire de monde. Partout, des au revoir, des embrassades et même parfois des pleurs. C'était en voyant ces mères en larmes que Raiponce était définitivement contente d'avoir passé ses vacances chez Mérida : sa propre mère lui faisait une scène à chaque rentrée. Une vraie pleureuse sicilienne.

Installée dans le Poudlard Express, la jeune fille scrutait la foule. Mérida, actuellement partie aux toilettes, était arrivée en même temps qu'elle et Harold étant déjà à Poudlard, seul Jack, peut-être accompagné de Marius, devait les rejoindre. Et c'était sa tignasse blanche qu'elle cherchait parmi les passants.

Machinalement, elle commença à fabriquer son « instrument de fortune », un pseudo-harmonica composé du trois languettes de bois. « Fa – mi – si » et ses cheveux s'illumineraient. « La – Sol – ré » et son pouvoir s'en retournerai dormir. Quelques notes, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait.

Mais ces quelques notes pouvaient changer pas mal de choses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les vacances de Noël touchaient doucement à leur fin, au manoir Dunbroch. En vérité, il faudrait reprendre le chemin de Poudlard dès demain. Mais comme sa valise était déjà faite et que Mérida courrait partout pour rassembler ses propres affaires, Raiponce avait du temps libre. Et quitte à ne rien faire, autant le rentabiliser.

« - Voilà. Do – Si – La », égraina Elinor. Tu es vraiment douée pour le piano. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas t'entrainer à Poudlard, tu pourrais faire de grands progrès.

- J'ai cherché, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de salle de musique dans le Château. Elle doit bien exister quelque part, mais elle est bien cachée. »

Assise devant le piano d'Elinor, la jeune fille faisait courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires. Le morceau du jour était une musique qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, totalement différente de « L'antre du Roi de la Montagne » qu'elle avait appris toute la semaine. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus douce et mélancolique, même si quelques morceaux étaient plus énergiques.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est comme morceau ?

- Cela s'appelle « Le Château de Hurle ». C'est un célèbre roman sorcier, au départ, et ce morceau a été composé à partir du livre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

- C'est assez compliqué. Mais pour te brosser un portrait rapide, cela narre l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui a perdu sa capacité à aimer pour sauver un démon et d'une jeune fille devenue grand-mère suite à un maléfice. »

Voilà qui expliquait la mélancolie du morceau. Un homme ayant perdu sa capacité à aimer. Il y avait quelques créatures qui ne pouvaient pas aimer dans le monde magique. Les détraqueurs en étaient le parfait exemple. Si c'était cela, alors peut-être étaient-ils des sorciers ayant perdu tout sentiment ?

Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on déplace la tira de ses pensées.

« - Je vois que tu te déconcentres. Je pense que l'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Et j'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant notre départ de demain.

- Puis-je rester dans la salle de musique ? J'aimerai m'entrainer encore un peu.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, du moment que tu fermes bien le piano.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Elinor lui sourit doucement, avant de s'en aller. Dès qu'elle fut certaine que la Lady était assez loin, la blonde attrapa son sac pour en sortir un cahier de note et le livre qu'elle avait pris dans l'espace B.

Elle avait profité de ses vacances pour le lire et elle avait pu déduire plusieurs choses :

Premièrement, son don était définitivement de nature solaire. Que ce soit de par son chant d'activation ou par ses effets, à savoir guérir et repousser les détraqueurs, il entrait bel et bien dans cette catégorie.

Deuxièmement, il était maîtrisable. Totalement maîtrisable. Provoquer son éveil en chantant n'était qu'une minuscule partie de ce qu'elle avait le potentiel de faire.

Le maîtriser, c'était ce qu'elle allait tenter de faire aujourd'hui. Après une petite semaine de recherche, elle avait pu mettre au point plusieurs hypothèses menant à la maîtrise. La première se reposait sur la variation du chant. Devoir chanter pour éveiller son don pouvait se révéler contraignant. Mais d'après le livre, ce n'était pas tant les paroles que les harmoniques qui était importantes. (4) La question étaient maintenant de savoir si cela concernait juste les notes ou si sa voix entrait en compte.

Ouvrant le cahier à la page où elle avait transcrite sa chanson en partition, elle le déposa sur le lecteur et entreprit de jouer les quatre premières notes : Fa – Si – Mi – Fa.(5)

Dès qu'elle enfonça la première touche, la jeune fille sentit son pouvoir réagir. Le Sort du Secret lâcha, déploya sa crinière dans toute la pièce. Une lueur dorée serpenta le long de mèche, au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait de jouer.

Soudain, une porte claqua au loin, faisant sursauter l'apprentie sorcière qui fit une fausse note. Dans la seconde, comme vexé dans cette erreur, le don retourna au sommeil.

« - Intéressant, constata la jeune fille. Alors tu n'aimes pas les fausses notes ? »

Intriguée, la blonde recommença la partition, en décala à chaque fois la dernière note. D'abord de un, passant du Fa au Sol. Le don reflua un peu. Elle rejoua une nouvelle fois, mais en passa de Fa à Si. La magie reflua plus fortement.

« - Donc, plus la note est éloignée dans la gamme de celle d'origine, plus ça s'arrête vite. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si je fais ça ? »

Elle reprit une nouvelle fois, mais au lieu de jouer la partition, elle décala chaque note d'une place. Son don remonta à la surface, mais beaucoup moins fort. Définitivement, c'était les notes et non la voix qui importait.

Mais cela marchait-il avec n'importe quel instrument ? Si oui… Sortant sa baguette, elle fit apparaître quelques languettes de bois et tira deux élastiques de son sac. Heureusement que cette dernière était indétectable grâce à l'imprécision des radars du Ministère, qui savaient déterminer le lieu où était jeté le sort mais non la personne, sauf dans le cas de certains adolescents très surveillés,

En deux temps trois mouvements, elle recréa ce qui avait été un de ses jeux préférés durant son enfance solitaire : un harmonica de fortune. La musique qui en sortirait ne serait pas terrible, mais elle suffirait à produire quelques notes.

Soufflant dans l'instrument, elle parvint à trouver les bonnes positions après quelques essais. Rejouant les notes de son chant, elle sentit avec plaisir le pouvoir monter en elle avant de redescendre aussitôt qu'elle joua une autre note que celle prévue.

Ca marchait. Ca – marchait ! Même avec un instrument aussi basique, ses cheveux réagissaient. Cela signifiait que maintenant, elle pouvait stopper son don à n'importe quel moment, ce qui était presque impossible avec la version chantée !

Maintenant, il lui suffisait de trouver les bons leviers, les bonnes notes, et plus rien ne l'arrêterait sur la route du progrès.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tripotant l'harmonica qu'elle venait de fabriquer, Raiponce continuait de réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'ouvraient à elle. Depuis hier, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tester autre chose, mais il y avait tant de questions auxquelles répondre. Par exemple, ses cheveux étaient-ils sensibles à d'autres musiques ? Leur pouvoir changeait-il en fonction des variations ? Si oui, comment ?

Toute perdue dans ses hypothèses, elle ne sentit même pas le courant d'air provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte et ne se réveilla qu'au moment où on lui prit son instrument des mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack, intrigué.

- Un harmonica.

- C'est pas en métal, normalement ? Et beaucoup plus gros ?

- C'est un maison. Je fais souvent ça petite. Alors, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Ça aurait pu être mieux, mais ça allait. Cérémonies de Frost, tout ça. Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée dans ce vieux château d'Ecosse ?

- On parle mal de mon vieux château, Overland ? »

Mérida, c'était elle qui venait d'interrompre la conversation, se tenait bien droite dans l'encadrement de la porte, prête à l'attaque.

« - Je n'oserai pas, tu me connais.

- Justement ! »

Bah, elle aurait le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard. En attendant, elle allait devoir sauver Marius qui était pris entre ces deux fous, et c'était pas gagné.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était déçu. Il fallait le dire.

Il était passé chaque jour dans le parc depuis Noël et pas à un seul moment, il n'avait pas pu l'apercevoir. Pourtant, avec ce qu'il lui avait offert, il aurait dû filer dehors ? En tous cas, son père aurait fait ça, LUI.

Bon, maintenant, que ce petit interlude était fini, il avait d'autres plans à mettre en place. Une vengeance, cela demandait du temps et de la préparation. Et s'il avait du premier à en revendre, il n'avait jamais été très fan de la seconde. Dans le temps, c'était plutôt Lunard qui s'occupait de tout ça.

Mais Lunard n'était pas là, aujourd'hui. Plus personne n'était là, sauf lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Toujours cette histoire de temps non-linéaire.

(2) Je pense que c'est connu, mais dans le doute : un « marronnier », dans le monde du journalisme, c'est un sujet un peu bateau que l'on peut ressortir quand il n'y a rien de palpitant dans l'actualité ou à certaines périodes de l'année. « Objectif ventre plat pour l'été », c'est un marronnier, par exemple.

(3) Yackolack. Il était plus ou moins sûr que personne ne prononcerai ça par erreur.

(4) Alors, j'adore la musique, mais je suis incapable d'en jouer et mes quelques cours de solfège reçus à l'école remonte quand même loin (près de 7 ans). Donc je vais peut-être dire des conneries en parlant d'harmoniques et tout ça. Si ce le cas, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me corriger : ) D'ailleurs, pour ce que ça intéresse, la version « musicale » du Château de Hurle (plus connu chez nous pour son adaptation sous le nom « Le Château Ambulant », que je vous conseille 1000 fois), c'est ça : www . youtube watch?v=3XYg9T3t2SQ (je sais que c'est un cover mais je l'adore et l'écoute en boucle depuis quelques jours). Et L'antre du Roi de la Montagne, c'est ça : www . youtube watch?v=xrIYT-MrVaI

(5) Ce sont effectivement les premières notes de la « Healing Incantation » du dessin-animé. J'avoue avoir eu la flemme de traduire le reste de la partition

Et voilà. Pour plus de facilité, je remettrai les liens des musiques sur Facebook (n'hésitez pas à rejoindre la page : ) )

Perso, je suis super content de la partie de Jack, les parties de filles me conviennent aussi mais j'ai un peu plus de mal avec celle d'Harold, qui m'a d'ailleurs pas mal retardé dans mon écriture. J'arrive pas à donner à ce morceau du chapitre la forme que je vois dans mon esprit (c'est bizarre à lire, après-coup, cette phrase ^^)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !


	50. Chapitre 42 : Concentration

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats. (Beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Parce que je suis un mauvais auteur qui envoie ses chapitres à la dernière minute.)

Merci à Alamane-kun, ClaraJonesMalfoy, Paquerette-san, Emmawh (x2),blitz-lily, LadyWyvern, Plume d'Indigo (x2), Melkion et Anotherstep pour leur review !

**LadyWyvern :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ça va être une année compliquée pour Jack, on le voit déjà pour ce chapitre. Et le cadeau de Mérida est bien un cadeau empoisonné ^^. Pour les notions de solfège, j'avoue, j'ai été voir sur internet. Les miennes remontent un peu trop loin et je n'étais pas vraiment assidu ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Plume d'Indigo :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Les chapitres de Noël sont aussi ceux que je préfère écrire, de manière générale. Pour Eric, il a effectivement dû le sentir passer. Et ça ne va pas être de tout repos avec la Voix, on le voit déjà dans ce chapitre.

Mérida risque d'avoir un peu de mal à s'expliquer avec ses parents, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Harold risque gros, oui, mais plus pour sa propre vie que pour le fait que Krokmou soit découvert. L'amulette est un gadget très pratique, car il faut vouloir voir pour pouvoir voir. Et les gens veulent rarement voir la réalité ^^ Surtout les dragons qui volent au-dessus de leur tête.

Et je suis content que le développement du pouvoir de Raiponce te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

Melkion : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, pleins de trucs intéressants dans ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment content qu'il te plaise, en tous cas !

Bonne lecture (et bonnes vacances, apparemment ^^) !

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 42 : Concentration**

Allongé au milieu des coussins de la salle n°27, Jack était pensif. Ou plutôt, il préférait penser en fixant le plafond plutôt que faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Parce que si aujourd'hui, il se trouvait là, ce n'était pas pour avancer dans la transformation animagus, mais plutôt pour sauver sa peau en tentant de maîtriser la Voix. Ce qui promettait d'être une véritable partie de plaisir.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait l'expérience. Le lendemain de Noël, il s'était mis au boulot et avait décidé de tenter d'entrer volontairement en contact avec la Voix. Pas une simple discussion mais un contact direct, comme il pouvait en avoir avec son animagus, même si le vocabulaire de ce dernier se limitait à des variations sur les thèmes « Miaou » et « Prrrrr ».

Cette association lui avait donné l'idée d'essayer la méditation. Tentative totalement ratée, par ailleurs, le Serpentard s'étant retrouvé face au fléreur. Il avait donc ressorti petit manuel concocté par Harold et Raiponce, pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait le problème. Il avant fini par trouver une petite note indiquant que si une méthode n'obtenait pas l'effet escompté, en changer était la meilleure option. C'était tellement évident que le jeune homme n'y avait même pas pensé.

Après quelques hésitations, il avait opté pour la méthode nécessitant un focus, c'est-à-dire un objet directement en lien avec ce que l'on cherchait sur lequel se concentrer. Et l'objet était tout trouvé : la boité à musique de Veilleuse.

Ceci expliquait donc pourquoi il était actuellement allongé au milieu des coussins, entièrement concentré sur la mélodie émise par la boite. Un petit sortilège de répétition lui permettait de ne pas devoir sans cesse fermer et rouvrir le couvercle pour redémarrer la partition.

Doucement, il sentait son esprit dériver. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même sensation que lors des séances de « méditation-animagus ». Comme si il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son esprit, une nouvelle portion de territoire.

Il aurait pu se laisser aller encore longtemps, s'il ne s'était pas cogné contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt, contre quelqu'un.

« - Je vois que tu as fini par me trouver. Du moins ma résidence principale. J'avoue avoir hésité avec l'inconscient, mais je trouvais le siège des émotions particulièrement adapté. Idéal pour capter tous les mouvements d'humeurs propices à une petite prise de pouvoir. »

Le lieu où Jack avait atterri était on ne peut plus singulier. C'était une grande salle blanche, où passaient des dizaines de câbles transparents. Au cœur de ceux-ci, des perles colorées transitaient calmement.(1)

« - Où sommes-nous ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit habituel.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est le siège des émotions. C'est par là que passent tous tes souvenirs, avant de partir pour la mémoire centrale. C'est un peu l'envers du décor. Ce n'est pas aussi charmant que ton petit lac enneigé, mais moi j'aime bien. Bon, assez parlé, que viens-tu faire ici ? Oh, je le sais, évidemment. Mais c'est pour le bien de la mise en scène. Sans un peu de paillettes, cela serait trop morne, tu ne crois pas ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Si tu continues à interférer dans ma magie, nous allons mourir ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a tant peur de la mort ?

- Ne fais pas ta diva. Tu as aussi peur que moi de mourir. Au lieu de t'énerver, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire pour empêcher cela.

- Tu dois me laisser le plein-pouvoir. Je sais que je n'ai pas accès à tout, c'est cela qui fausse le rituel.

- Je dois ? Je DOIS ? Tu es culotté, mon cher. Je ne te dois rien, si ce n'est te garder en vie.

- C'est pour cela que tu dois cesser d'intervenir.

- Si j'arrête, tu exploses. »

Interloqué par cette phrase, Jack se calma pour observer son interlocuteur. Ce dernier lui ressemblait trait pour trait, si ce n'est sa peau plus pâle, et il arborait le même air que le Serpentard lorsqu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« - Que veux-tu dire ?

- Cela fait seize ans que je draine ton surplus de pouvoir parce que tu ne sais pas le gérer. Si j'arrête de faire cela, tu vas littéralement exploser. BOUM. Des petits morceaux de Jack partout.

- Alors je fais quoi ?

- Entraine-toi.

- Comment ? Tu crois que c'est facile, ici ?

- Oui.

- Ah bon ? Donc je me fous dans une salle du Château et je gèle tout ? Comme ça ?

- Tu as parlé « d'ici ». Pas du Château.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ca va venir. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Jack se sentit tiré en arrière. Quand il retrouva à peu près le sens de l'équilibre, il constata que la salle blanche avait fait place à une grande plaine vide. La Voix, elle, n'avait pas bougée.

« - Où sommes-nous ?

- Tu te répètes. »

Et sans cesser de sourire, l'esprit leva le bras pour lancer un trait gelé droit vers l'Irlandais, qui dû se jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter.

« - Mais t'es malade !

- Tu voulais t'entrainer ? Vas y ! Montre-moi que tu es digne de confiance, ricana la Voix en lançant une nouvelle attaque.

- Arrête !

- Cesse de fuir. Relève-toi ! Tu comptais me soumettre, non ? Tu pensais réellement que ce serait aussi facile ?

- Si tu continues, nous allons y rester. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ?

- Mais je comprends. Je comprends parfaitement. Comme tu es là, tu me laisses le choix entre mourir aujourd'hui parce que tu auras fait boum et mourir dans un an. Tu m'excuseras de choisir d'avoir un petit répit. Maintenant, défends-toi, chiffe molle. »

Au sol, Jack sera les poings. Puis, d'un geste vif, il lança sa propre magie contre son double. Il voulait la guerre ? Il allait l'avoir !

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour au sol, complètement épuisé.

« - Et c'est « ça » qui voulait mon pouvoir ? Revient dans trois cents ans, vermisseau. »

Comme si l'on venait de lui asséner un coup droit dans l'estomac, Jack se réveilla en sursaut dans la salle n°27. Il venait de se faire latter royalement par une partie de lui-même. Et si chacun de ses muscles lui rappelait sa bataille, c'était sans nul doute son ego qui était le plus meurtri.

Un vermisseau ? Elle allait voir, cette Voix de pacotille. Il allait lui tomber dessus comme un fauve sur sa proie, elle n'allait rien comprendre.

Non mais. Vermisseau. Et puis quoi encore ? Protozoaire(2) ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida n'en pouvait plus. Si un seul professeur lui lançait une nouvelle fois un regard plein de pitié, elle retirerait ses gants, leur mettrait un bon coup de poing en pleine tête et leur déballerait tout leur avenir. Mais que diable s'était-il passé durant les vacances de Noël pour que leur comportement change autant ? Ils n'étaient pas comme ça avant et pourtant elle avait porté ces gants près de deux semaines avant le départ.

Ou alors, Mrs. Pince avait commencé par inventer un mensonge pour expliquer ses mains couvertes et les autres lui avaient fait cracher le morceau durant le congé. Possible. N'empêche que. Elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort, juste voyante. Donc pas la peine de la regarder comme un petit animal abandonné.

En parlant d'animal, tout ça l'énervait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur le sien. C'était pourtant bien nécessaire : elle était en train de se faire royalement distancer par Jack et Raiponce. Et peut-être même par Harold, mais elle n'en était pas du tout sûr, vu que le Gallois ne disait absolument rien sur ses progrès.

Couchée au milieu des coussins, elle tenta donc de se concentrer. Ou plutôt de se laisser dériver, comme à son habitude. AU bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle parvint enfin à entrer en transe, s'endormant dans la salle n°27 pour se réveiller au beau milieu des terres du Château Dunbroch.

Actuellement, son esprit se baladait en pleine forêt, celle-là même qu'elle aimait parcourir sur le dos d'Angus. Mais pour entrer en contact avec son animal, il fallait un lieu bien plus adapté, surtout que ce dernier était rarement dans son nid.

Se déplaçant adroitement entre les branches traitresses et les racines vicieuses des arbres centenaires, elle parvint à atteindre un lieu qui avait marqué toute son enfance : le cercle de pierres levées. Des pierres titanesques dressées au beau milieu d'une clairière. Quand elle était plus jeune, sa mère lui racontait souvent que c'était un lieu de rencontre entre les humains et les esprits. Et dans la situation actuelle, ce n'était vraiment pas loin de la vérité.

S'asseyant sur un monolithe couché au sol, la rousse attrapa une feuille et la plaça contre sa bouche. Il souffla et un sifflement aigu retentit dans la clairière.

Loin, loin de le ciel, un chant triste s'éleva. Et d'un des rares nuages qui parsemaient le ciel, un immense oiseau sortit. Grand comme un cygne, un plumage noir d'encre aux reflets émeraude, l'augurey venait à la rencontre de sa partenaire.

Après avoir effectué une grande circonvolution dans les airs, le majestueux animal plongea en piqué vers la clairière et se posa aux côté de la jeune fille. D'un geste machinal, celle-ci leva sa main et alla la perdre dans les plumes du bel oiseau.

Pendant un long moment, Mérida avait été honteuse de son animal. Principalement car ce n'était pas un ours, à l'inverse de l'animagus des Dunbroch de sang depuis Arthur. Mais aussi parce que ce n'était même pas un animal qui aurait pu faire la comparaison avec un ursidé : pas de griffes ni de crocs, juste de grands yeux et un chant à faire pleurer les pierres.

Cela avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à une situation assez cocasse : l'augurey avait dû apprivoiser Mérida autant que celle-ci avait dû apprivoiser l'oiseau. Tels deux amoureux hésitants, ils s'étaient tournés autour durant des semaines, chacun reculant en arrière quand l'autre faisait un pas dans sa direction.

Au final, Mérida se disait que leur méthode en valait bien une autre. Elle était peut-être plus longue, mais elle lui avait permis de développer avec son animal un lien très fort, un lien qui faisait peut-être défaut aux autres membres du Projet.

« - Nous y allons, mon ami ? » demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau, dont la présence avait fortement calmé son énervement précédent.

Un doux trémolo lui donna ce qu'elle prit comme un assentiment.

Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux et invita l'oiseau à entrer. C'était loin d'être la méthode prescrite dans les notes des Maraudeurs, mais elle était sûre que l'oiseau était bien plus apte qu'elle à décider jusqu'où ils pouvaient se mélanger sans risque. Et jusque maintenant, les essais ne lui avaient pas donné tort. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à rajouter sa méthode aux notes qui iraient compléter le livre qu'ils avaient décidé de laisser aux futurs étudiants de Poudlard assez malins pour trouver sa cachette.

Se réveillant quelque peu, elle signala à l'Augurey qu'elle était prête. Etendant ses ailes, l'oiseau reprit son envol, s'éleva quelques peu dans les airs puis fit demi-tour et fonça droit vers la poitrine de la Gryffondor.

La première fois qu'il avait fait cela, Mérida s'était jetée au sol par peur du choc. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien et accueillit avec sérénité la sensation de douceur apportée par l'oiseau.

Allongée sur la pierre, elle sentit son corps se couvrir doucement de duvet et de plume. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté la transformation, seules quelques longues plumes noires étaient apparues. Aujourd'hui, elle sentait que cela allait plus loin.

Quand la transformation se termina, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Maladroitement, elle se releva, perturbée par son nouveau plumage, et elle se dirigea vers le petit étang qu'elle savait être un peu plus loin.

Se penchant vers l'eau claire, elle prit son temps pour s'admirer. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement narcissique, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'estimait plutôt belle sous cette forme. La transformation avait été bien plus loin que la dernière fois. Des plumes avaient poussé sur tout le haut de son corps, la couvrant d'un manteau noir brillant. Ses cheveux, originellement roux, avaient foncé, même s'ils gardaient une légère trace rougeâtre. Mais le plus étrange restait ses yeux : d'ordinaire bleus, ils étaient devenus deux perles entièrement grises. Ainsi transformée, elle semblait tout droit sortir des mythes anciens, à la fois belle et effrayante. Et cela lui plaisait assez.

« - Je pense que c'est bon, maintenant. On essaie la transformation inverse ? » demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Au fond d'elle, un chant mélodieux lui répondit. Elle vit les plumes se rétracter petit à petit, jusqu'à s'effacer pour laisser place à sa peau pâle habituelle. Un nouveau regard dans l'étang lui apprit que ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Et en un clin d'œil, l'Augurey était de nouveau à ses côtés.

« - Je vais devoir y aller, mon grand. Mais je te promet de revenir bientôt. »

Un trémolo triste fut sa réponse.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête-là, grand benêt. On partage la même tête, je ne suis pas très loin. »

L'oiseau lança une dernière note, avant de reprendre son envol, droit vers les nuages.

Et dans le monde réel, Mérida s'éveilla au milieu des coussins, telle une princesse dans son grand lit.

« - Nom de dieu, va falloir que je change ces maudit coussins. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi direct sur le sol. »

Bon, on repassera pour la princesse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mélangez l'armoise et l'amanite en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- C'est fait, répondit Harold

- Ok, continua Mérida. Jeter les feuilles de sorbier dès que l'ébullition reprend.

- Fait aussi.

- Et attendre sept minutes puis plonger la carapace de scarabée Goliath trente secondes avant de la ressortir ?

- F… La ressortir ?

- Ben oui. Faut la plonger avec la louche et la ressortir trente secondes plus tard.

- Ah. Bah au moins, on sait pourquoi la potion est rose à pois verts au lieu d'être bleue.

- On peut faire quelque chose(3) ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. De toute façon, vu le regard que nous lance Snape, on peut pas espérer plus qu'un D. Un P dans le meilleur des cas(4).

- Et dire qu'il faut obtenir un O aux BUSEs pour continuer cette matière.

- J'ai presque sauté de joie quand Charlie m'a dit qu'il fallait juste obtenir sa BUSE en potion pour être dresseur de dragon.

- Quand Miss Dunbroch et Mr. Haddock auront fini de discuter, ils voudront peut-être m'honorer de leur potion. Quoi que vu son apparence, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me pencher dessus. Êtes-vous incapables au point de ne pas réussir un simple philtre de paix en cinquième année ? Désolant. Et je ne parle pas que de votre note. »

Sans relever, Harold versa la potion dans la fiole, la scella, y nota son nom et celui de Mérida avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Cinq ans avec Snape et des capacités médiocres en potion lui avaient appris à ignorer les remarques. Quoiqu'il pouvait aussi remercier Rustik, pour ça.

Sortant des cachots, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Constatant que le soleil allait se coucher d'ici une petite heure, il décida qu'il était temps de se dépêcher.

« - Je suis désolé Mérida, je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mrs. Chourave.

- Encore ?

- Elle a reçu de nouvelles plantes, tu sais, tout ça. On se voit au diner ?

- Sans soucis. »

A grands pas, le Poufsouffle s'éloigna alors de son amie, prenant la direction des serres. Mais dès que la jeune fille fut assez loin, il bifurqua dans un passage secret. Assez rapidement, il arriva à destination : la cachette de Krokmou.

Déposant ses affaires dans un coin, il attrapa la selle de Krokmou, qu'il attacha rapidement, l'entrainement aidant, avant d'enfiler son propre attirail. EN moins de vingt minutes, dragons et humains étaient prêts pour le décollage.

« - On y va mon grand ? On a une quarantaine de minutes avant que le soleil ne se couche, on a plus intérêt à tarder. »

Seul un grognement excité lui répondit. Le dragon n'attendait qu'une chose : le départ.

« - Yackolack », énonça clairement le jeune homme. Une faible lueur lui indiqua que le mur était bel et bien devenu intangible.

Le brun vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était bien attaché, histoire de ne pas revivre la même frayeur que lors de son premier vol.

« - On est parti, Krok' ! »

N'attendant que ces mots, le reptile s'élança au travers du mur. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas tomber mais parti directement dans les airs à grands coups d'ailes.

« - Ca te dit quelques acrobaties ? »

Tirant légèrement les rênes, le jeune homme dirigea le dragon vers les grandes tours de Poudlard. Evoluant dans les airs comme un poisson dans l'eau, l'animal contourna l'édifice, jouant entre les constructions et rebondissant sur les courants ascendants. Bien accroché à la salle grâce à plusieurs crochets, Harold suivait tous les mouvements du dragon avec son propre corps et vivait l'expérience à fond. Et peu importe que cette expérience ait déjà eu lieu chaque jour depuis le premier vol.

Décidant que cela était assez, le jeune homme dirigea lentement mais sûrement sa monture vers la Forêt Interdite, où le vol serait plus calme.

Loin à l'est, le soleil se couchait doucement. La délicate lueur orangée du crépuscule s'étendait doucement sur les bois dépourvus de la moindre feuille. Ici et là, quelques résineux mêlaient leur tendre vert à la flamboyante palette du couchant et ailleurs, la neige reflétait la lumière ocre de l'astre du jour, donnant au monde une teinte irréelle.

Avec les acrobaties, c'était probablement cela qu'Harold préférait dans leurs séances de vol : cette vision du monde qu'il était un des sols à pouvoir admirer, avec ceux qui prenaient le temps de voler en balais pour autre chose que le Quidditch et les déplacements. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent profiter de cette chance comme lui. Un balai avait besoin qu'on le dirige. Krokmou, lui, savait d'instinct comment voler, ce qui permettait au pilote d'admirer le spectacle.

Décidant qu'il commençait à se faire trop tard pour aller plus loin, Harold commença à faire pivoter le Furie, ce qui ne sembla guère au gout de l'animal. Ce dernier renâcla, grogna et … cracha une boule de feu.

Une plutôt belle, d'ailleurs. D'un joli violet. Elle venait droit du fond de la gorge d'une Krokmou passablement étonné d'avoir produit une telle chose et atterrit droit sur un pauvre arbre effeuillé qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Reprenant les rênes qu'il avait lâché sous le choc, Harold fit descendre sa monture et se posa au sol, près de l'arbre en feu. Sortant sa baguette, il se dépêcha d'éteindre le début d'incendie avant qu'il ne s'étende au reste de la forêt.

Heureusement, ils étaient à Poudlard. Un arbre qui prenait feu, ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Certains faisaient même dans la combustion spontanée, occasionnellement.

Non, le problème était tout autre : Krokmou crachait du feu. Krokmou crachait du feu quand il râlait. Ce qui arrivait souvent au dragon, il fallait le reconnaître. Harold devait donc trouver comment empêcher l'animal de mettre le feu au Château.

« - Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que dès que je pense en avoir fini avec les problèmes, tu m'en apportes de nouveaux.

- Glouarg.

- Ouais, c'est ça. En attendant, j'espère que tu n'as plus d'autres surprises dans ce goût-là.

- Grouuuuu ?

- Non, ça n'a rien d'amusant.

- Brrrr.

- Ouais, c'est ça, boude. En attendant, avec tes bêtises, il va falloir gazer(5) pour rentrer avant la nuit. En route. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Il est donc important de noter que les sortilèges dit « de compulsion » affectent non seulement l'esprit, mais aussi le corps. Certains se lancent directement sur la partie de l'individu visé, comme le bras. »

Concentrée, Raiponce mit un point final à son parchemin. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Lupin ne dicterait plus rien aujourd'hui, parce qu'elle avait épuisé sa réserve. Dieu que cet homme pouvait parler.

Heureusement, le professeur semblait trop fatigué pour continuer à donner cours pour les cinq minutes restantes. Et fatigué, c'était faible : la peau cireuse, les yeux cernés, il peinait à rester debout sans s'appuyer contre son bureau. En gros, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis un sacré moment.

Profitant de ce moment de pause, la jeune fille sorti un autre but de parchemin, déjà annoté de pas mal d'informations, et ajouta en bas de la liste « 3 février, a l'air fatigué, voire malade ».

Dès qu'elle eut noté ces quelques mots, elle se dépêcha de ranger le papier, histoire que Lupin ne le confisque pas. Fouiner dans les secrets des autres, surtout quand ils étaient professeurs, c'était parfois mal vu.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle à Harold, apparemment occupé à tout autre chose que le cours.

- Rien, rien.

- T'es sûr ? fit-elle, joueuse. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu caches quelque chose sous ce banc. Allez, montre-moi ! »

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille attrapa le papier que tentait de cacher Harold.

« - Une lettre ? Tout ça pour une lettre ?

- Ouais, bah j'ai pas envie que tu la lises. Curieuse.

- C'est qui Hiccup ? »

Raiponce savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas bien, mais elle adorait fouiner.

« - C'est moi, répondit la Gallois en rougissant. C'est mon surnom.

- Vraiment ? C'est trop chou, comme nom ! Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

- Je ne préfèrerais pas.

- Oh, alleeeeez. S'il-te-plaît.

- Si tu veux, soupira le jeune homme en rangeant ses affaires. De toute façon, tu le feras quoi que je dise, non ?

- T'as tout compris ! »

Contente de sa petite victoire, elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui en fallait peu ces derniers temps, depuis qu'elle parvenait enfin à maîtriser un petit peu plus son don, la jeune fille entreprit de ranger ses propres affaires.

« - Tu viendras voir le match de Quidditch, samedi ? demanda-t-elle à son compagnon.

- C'est qui contre qui ?

- Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

- Alors Mérida m'y trainera sûrement. Elle n'arrête pas de parler du balai de Potter, ces temps-ci. »

C'est vrai que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait reçu pour Noël un Eclair de Feu, le tout dernier modèle de balais, que l'on disait bien plus rapide que les Nimbus. Raiponce n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de le voir à l'œuvre.

Une impatience telle que les deux jours qui la séparait du match passèrent comme une seconde.

« - Bien. Je ne vous ferai pas de long discours ou de mises en garde inutiles. Mes chers coéquipiers, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : nous allons gagner ! Notre défaite face à Serpentard n'était qu'une petite erreur de parcours et tout est encore possible. Nous l'avons vu avec Diggory, Potter n'est pas invincible. Cho, ce sera à toi de le battre. Les batteurs, concentrez-vous principalement sur lui, vous aussi. Raiponce, Marc et moi nous nous chargerons du souaffle et d'éviter les cognards des Weasley. David, ne quitte pas tes buts, cette fois-ci. Compris ? »

D'un même geste, toute l'équipe de Serdaigle hocha la tête.

« - Très bien. Alors en route. »

Elle devait l'avouer, elle était plutôt fière d'avoir convaincu Ris l'année dernière de donner le poste de capitaine à Roger Davis. Il s'en sortait admirablement bien.

Attrapant son balai, elle prit la suite de son équipe. Dehors, le temps était maussade, comme c'était souvent le cas depuis l'arrivée des détraqueurs à Poudlard. Ces horribles choses détraquaient même la météo.

Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille n'écouta ni les élucubrations de Jordan, ni les avertissements de Bibine, qui ne la concernaient pas vraiment. Au coup de sifflet, elle tapa du pied par terre et s'envola.

Comme tout bon poursuiveur, elle tenta d'attraper directement le souaffle, sans pour autant y parvenir. Heureusement, c'était Roger qui l'avait en sa possession. Rapidement, le capitaine lui passa la balle et la jeune fille se précipita vers le but adverse. A mi-chemin, elle fit la passe au troisième poursuiveur.

Mais le public montrait peu d'intérêt pour le jeu des poursuiveurs. Non, celui qui avait tout l'intérêt, c'était Potter. Il fallait l'admettre, l'Eclair de Feu avait une certaine classe et il semblait bien plus rapide et maniable que l'ancien balai du Gryffondor. Et il surclassait sans mal le vieux modèle utilisé par Cho.

Cela dit, la jeune fille avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche et, même si ce n'était pas très fair-play, jouer de son charme sur le jeune homme qui semblait être aux prises avec ses hormones se révélait relativement efficace.

Le match aurait pu durer encore longtemps, si un petit contretemps n'était pas venu se glisser au milieu de tout ça. Ou plutôt en dessous.

En effet, à l'entrée du stade, trois détraqueurs venaient de faire leur apparition. Et même s'ils étaient relativement étranges, notamment dans leur façon de bouger, ils restaient des détraqueurs. Des bestioles qui avaient la sale manie de faire réagir les cheveux de Raiponce, chose qu'elle préférait éviter face à Poudlard au complet.

S'éloigna rapidement des trois créatures, elle vit du coin de l'œil Potter sortir sa baguette, la pointer dans la direction des détraqueurs et crier quelque chose, ce qui fit surgir une brume argentée de l'artefact.

Une brume qui fit précipitamment reculer les gardiens d'Azkaban, qui se prirent les pieds dans leur cape, révélant au grand jour Malfoy et ses deux acolytes habituels, Crabbe et Goyle.

Mais la jeune Serdaigle n'en avait rien à faire de ces trois idiots. Non, ce qui l'intéressait était l'évènement qui s'était produit juste avant. Sans hésiter, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait sorti sa baguette et jeté un sort. Ce manque d'hésitation signifiait qu'il était certain de l'efficacité du sort.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'il existait un moyen de repousser les détraqueurs. Mentalement, Raiponce rajouta une ligne à sa liste des choses à découvrir.

Une liste qui commençait à devenir vachement longue, par ailleurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je me suis sans aucune honte inspiré de la salle de commande de Vice-Versa (que je vous conseille TRES fortement. C'est pas au niveau de « La-Haut », mais c'est une petite merveille. Pour moi, il est clairement aussi bon que « Le Monde de Nemo »).

(2) Jack n'était pas totalement sûr de ce que c'était. Il avait lu ce mot dans un livre de son grand-père et apparemment, c'était petit et idiot.

(3) Originellement, j'avais « On sait faire quelque chose » mais apparemment, c'est un belgicisme d'utiliser le verbe « savoir » pour traduire la capacité de faire quelque chose ^^ (Merci Emmawh :p)

(4) Dans HP, les notes attribuées aux devoirs et examens sont : O (optimal), E (Effort Exceptionnel), A (Acceptable), P (Piètre), D (Désolant) et T (Troll). Les trois premières signifie un exercice réussi et les trois dernières un exercice raté.

(5) Encore un belgicisme, apparemment ^^ « Gazer », ça veut dire se dépêcher.

Ouaaah, un chapitre qui fut dur à sortir. Un peu par manque d'inspiration, beaucoup par manque de temps ^^ Cela explique entre autre la petitesse du chapitre et le fait qu'il soit un chapitre de « transition » qui ne casse pas des briques.

Sinon, j'aime bien la partie de Mérida. Autant j'avais un peu de mal avec ce perso au début, surtout pour trouver quoi dire sur elle, autant maintenant ça vient tout seul.

J'ai retesté une autre scène de vol et franchement… Je trouve pas ça concluant. Donc il est possible qu'il n'y en ait que rarement.

Et j'ai fait mes calculs, ils devraient rester 5 chapitres après celui-ci, plus deux bonus, avant la fin de l'arc. Et une grosse surprise vous attends à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs !


	51. Chapitre 43 : Mise en lumière

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats. (Beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Parce que je suis un mauvais auteur qui envoie ses chapitres à la dernière minute.)

Merci à ClaraJonesMalfoy, Paquerette-san, Isis Nephtys, Anotherstep, LadyWyvern, MrMeAndYou, zora324, Patapich, Philou (x3), MouMou013 et lizblood pour leur review !

**LadyWyvern :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review. On n'est pas au chapitre 50, mais au 42 (43, en fait. Mais il y a eu du bidouillage dans la numérotation. Encore un truc à refaire un jour ^^). C'est dû aux interludes et bonus. Mais merci quand même :p. Perso, j'aime aussi mettre des scènes de vie quotidienne. De toute façon, si je ne mettais que des scènes d'actions, on aurait, au choix, moitié-moins de chapitres ou alors ce serait les aventures des GI-Big Four ^^ Et la partie de Mérida est sans doute ma partie préférée de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**MrMeAndYou : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Et je suis content de te revoir, ça signifie que la fic te plaît toujours ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Patapich : **Hello ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ^^ Bonnes vacances et à la prochaine :p

**Philou : **Hello ! Merci pour tes reviews. Je me doutais bien que le retour de Veilleuse te ferait plaisir ^^ Pour ce que fait le clan Frost de ses pouvoirs, ça a été rapidement abordé dans d'anciens chapitres, où il était dit qu'ils faisaient d'excellents garde du corps.

Pour la transformation complète, ça arrive petit à petit, mais il faut leur laisser le temps aux pov'petits ^^

Je suis content que la bataille entre Jack et la Voix t'ait plu, parce que j'ai cherché un bon moment comment j'allais mettre ça en scène ^^ Et u as grosso modo compris. En fait, la Voix a drainé le surplus de pouvoir qui aurait nuit à Jack. Mais ça sera expliqué plus en profondeur plus tard.

Si Harold cache ses sorties à dos de dragon à Mérida, c'est simplement parce que c'est ses moments à lui, en tête à tête avec Krokmou.

Pour la farce de Drago déguisé en détraqueur, c'est pas moi, c'est Rowling )

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 43 : Mise en lumière**

La fête était à son paroxysme au sein de la tour de Gryffondor. Remontés en triomphe depuis le stade de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor célébrait sa victoire avec énergie.

L'alcool, gracieux cadeau des jumeaux Weasley, fournisseurs officiels des fêtes clandestines de Poudlard, coulait à flot, au point que certains première année étaient affalés dans les canapés, légèrement comateux après leur gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Partout dans la salle, les conversations allaient bon train, même si la majorité tournait autour du Quidditch et des potentielles chances de victoires de leur maison dans la course à la Coupe, chances particulièrement élevées cette année, même après la défaite contre Poufsouffle lors du premier match.

Tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil à proximité du feu, privilège remporté à la force de la baguette, Mérida profitait de la fête, plongée en plein débat avec ses cousins Fred et George, les deux zoulous soutenant qu'il était parfaitement possible de piéger Dumbledore, à partir du moment où la blague était correctement faite, ce qui était totalement impossible aux yeux de Mérida.

« - Mais si, regarde. Là, tu places une bombabouse. Ici, deux pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste à déclenchement automatique. Et là, une peau de banane, expliqua Fred.

- Comme ça, reprit George, tu fais tomber la bombabouse, il va la voir venir et l'éviter, ce qui l'enverra devant les pétards mouillés. Ceux-ci explosent quatre secondes trois centièmes plus tard, il fera un bond d'environs soixante-quatre centimètres sur sa gauche et tombera pile à une enjambée de la peau de banane. Alors, il avancera d'un pas, glissera dessus et tombera.

- Vous croyez vraiment avoir Dumbledore avec ça ?

- On se doutait que tu serais sceptique, chère cousine. Et c'est pour cela que l'on a préparé CECI ! rétorqua l'un des jumeaux, Mérida n'était jamais réellement sûre de qui était qui, en brandissant fièrement un feuillet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Notre plan ultime pour enfin piéger ce foutu directeur. »

Intriguée, la rousse attrapa les feuilles que lui tendait le jeune homme et les parcouru rapidement.

« - Attendez, vous êtes sérieux ?

- Totalement.

- Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ?

- Théoriquement.

- Dix-neuf pièges ?

- En enfilade.

- Et une girafe en peluche ? (1)

- C'est pour le style.

- Fred et moi, on pense faire de la girafe en peluche notre marque de fabrique.

- Mais on hésite encore. Parce que l'air de rien, ça coûte cher les girafes en peluche. S'il faut en laisser une sur chaque scène de crime, on sera vite ruinés.

- Donc on est pas encore trop sûrs de la blague pour la partie « girafe ». Mais tout le reste est opérationnel.

- Même pour le « poser un piège à lapin et déplacer D. de 30 cm sur la droite grâce à celui-ci » ?

- Surtout celui-là. Il nous a fallu une semaine pour trouver comment le déplacer vers la droite.

- Et le moment où vous parlez de le poussez dans une fosse aux serpents ?

- J'avoue qu'on a hésité à la garder, mais on avait déjà rempli le bon pour deux boites de 20 faux-serpents, donc on l'a laissé.

- Je me demande pourquoi je continue de discuter avec vous.

- Mais parce que tu nous aimes, cousine !

- C'est ça, continuez d'y croire, moi, je vais me coucher. De toute façon, vu l'heure, McGo va pas tarder à débarquer pour tous nous envoyer au lit. »

Mérida, si elle ne se savait pas déjà pourvue d'un empoisonnant don de voyance, se serait soupçonnée d'en posséder un, car à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le tableau gardien par intérim de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, le Chevalier du Catogan, qui remplaçait la Grosse Dame depuis son agression, s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le Professeur de Métamorphose.

« - Jeunes gens, il me semble que la fête a assez duré. Il est maintenant près d'une heure du matin, je vous prierais donc de rejoindre au plus vite votre dortoir. Et de détacher Mr. Weasley. »

Les trois-quarts de l'assemblée, qui avait totalement oublié l'existence de Percy Weasley, attaché et bâillonné avant d'être abandonné dans un coin plusieurs heures plus tôt, pour avoir voulu empêcher la fête, se tourna alors vers le pauvre préfet. Une bonne âme anonyme se dépêcha d'aller le libérer avant de filer se coucher. Vu la tignasse brune qui la suivait, il s'agissait probablement d'Hermione Granger. Elle semblait d'ailleurs filer un mauvais coton, ces derniers temps. Il faudrait que Mérida garde un œil sur elle.

Décidant d'obéir à sa chef de maison, la jeune fille prit la direction de son propre dortoir. Décidant qu'une toilette rapide suffirait, elle se débarbouilla, se changea et s'enfonça dans ses draps, pour s'endormir presque directement, le Whisky Pur-Feu et la bièraubeurre aidant. Elle aurait pu rester plongée dans son sommeil de plomb encore longtemps, si un cri perçant ne l'en avait pas tiré à peine deux heures plus tard.

Encore dans le brouillard, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience du charivari qui se déroulait apparemment dans la Salle Commune. Attrapant son peignoir, elle l'enfila et dévala les marches de l'escalier, pour se retrouver devant un attroupement plutôt conséquent à trois heures du matin.

« - Sirius Black ! C'était Sirius Black ! Il a essayé de me tuer je vous dis.

- Voyons, Ron, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Weasley, si t'es pas capable de gérer ton frère pour qu'on puisse dormir, je te l'assomme.

- Et mes rideaux déchirés, c'est un rêve aussi ? Regardez. Regardez !

- Il a raison ! s'exclama un garçon blond en illuminant les tentures de sa baguette. Ses rideaux sont complètement déchiquetés, comme au couteau.

- Tu veux dire…

- Il n'a pas rêvé ! Black est dans l'école ! »

Un vent de panique s'insinua dans la masse. L'effet de groupe aidant, les plus jeunes paniquèrent rapidement, suivit de leurs ainés. Heureusement, Percy parvint à garder la tête froide, s'attirant pour une fois la considération de Mérida.

« - Restez calmes ! Vous deux, dit-il en désignant deux septièmes années, allez me chercher McGonagall. Dites au portrait le mot de passe suivant : « Invasion ». C'est pour les urgences. »

Et le mot d'urgence ne semblait pas exagéré, vu que moins de sept minutes plus tard, soit le temps nécessaire pour faire un aller-retour jusqu'aux appartements de l'enseignant plus quelques secondes pour que la vieille dame enfile une robe de chambre, le Professeur McGonagall arrivait dans la Salle Commune de sa maison.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ne vous avais-je pas demandé d'aller vous coucher ?

- Madame, mon frère dit avoir été attaqué par Sirius Black.

- Vraiment ? J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas réveillé pour un cauchemar…

- Non, bien sûr. J'ai cru à cela au début, mais les rideaux de son lit sont complètement déchirés.

- Mais le tableau du Chevalier est intact, c'est impossible qu'il soit rentré ici !

- Demandons-lui, il a peut-être vu quelque chose. »

Jugeant l'idée correcte, la sorcière somma la Chevalier d'apparaître sur la face intérieure de son tableau, ce que le personnage fit sans hésiter.

« - Que puis-je pour vous, gente dame ?

- Excusez-moi de vous importuner, Messire, mais auriez-vous vu quelqu'un près de la Tour de Gryffondor après mon départ ?

- Oh ça oui ! Il est même rentré. Un grand brun, mal fagoté au possible. Il ressemblait à la photo que vous m'avez montré lors de mon installation.

- Vous avez laissé entrer Black ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, ce gentilhomme possédait le mot de passe. Et même tous les mots de passe de la semaine. Sur un papier. Il me les a récités dans l'ordre. »

La vielle écossaise sembla changer de couleur, blanchissant avant de rougir aussi subitement.

« - Qui… QUI a eu la STUPIDITE de noter les MOTS DE PASSE sur un bout de PAPIER ? »

Une main tremblante se leva dans la foule.

« Eh bé, se dit Mérida, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, Londubat. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah mais je ne m'inquiètes absolument pas, Jack. Qui s'inquièterait de se faire attraper au détour d'un couloir et d'être trainé à travers la moitié du Château, pour se faire emmener dans un endroit totalement inconnu par une personne qui l'a autrefois menacé ? Qui, je te le demande.

- Tu vas la ressasser encore longtemps, cette histoire de menace ? Je me suis déjà excusé ! Et puis, tu t'es bien vengé avec ton foutu sort d'invisibilité.

- Bah tu comprendras quand même que je ne suis pas rassuré de me faire embarquer par toi. Ça te tuerai de me dire ce que tu me veux ?

- Oh, ça va, fais pas genre, t'aurais pu te dégager il y a bien dix minutes, une fois la surprise passée. T'es juste curieux de voir où je veux aller.

- Bon, j'avoue, capitula Harold. Alors ?

- Surprise ! »

S'arrêtant deux secondes à un carrefour, Jack tourna finalement à gauche. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres et ils devraient se retrouver devant…

« - La Dame aux Vouivres ? Il est pas muet ce tableau ?

- La dame ne parle presque jamais, mais le tableau est tout de même magique. Ça veut dire qu'il peut cacher des passages secrets. « Tremaine ». »

La Dame leva enfin les yeux de ses reptiles, hocha délicatement de la tête et découvrit le passage.

Sans attendre, le Serpentard, s'y engouffra, Harold toujours à sa suite. Et grâce à la distorsion spatiale propre à Poudlard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une aile plus ou moins cachée du deuxième étage alors qu'ils se trouvaient au quatrième la seconde précédente.

« - Bon, on est où ?

- Harold, je te présente le Couloir des Malaimés ! (2)

- Le quoi ?

- Le nom est bof, hein ? On n'a pas trouvé mieux, avec Raiponce. On a un moment pensé à l'appeler l'Antre des Chieurs, mais ils ont tous commencé à se plaindre, donc on a abandonné l'idée. En gros, c'est là que les grands patrons refourguent tous les objets parlants qui deviennent un peu trop encombrants. Par exemple, depuis qu'il a laissé entrer Black dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, les Chevalier du Catogan se trouve ici.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne m'as pas trainé ici pour voir ce maudit Chevalier ? La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il m'a menacé de son épée et a fait appeler Rusard parce que je représentais une « menace pour le Château ».

- Non, c'est pas pour lui. Viens par là, je vais te présenter la personne qui a besoin de ton aide. »

S'enfonçant un peu plus loin dans le couloir le jeune homme marqua l'arrêt devant un paysage enneigé.

« - Jack ? Tu es là ?

- Tu te parles à toi-même maintenant ?

- Non. Bref. Jack ?

- J'arrives ! »

Du fond du tableau, une forme bleue déboula à toute vitesse. Au cœur du paysage se trouvait maintenant une forme miniature de Jack, même si quelques différences subsistaient.

« - Harold, je te présente Jack Frost, mon ancêtre.

- Ton ancêtre ? Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Non. Plus ou moins. C'est compliqué chez les Frost. Bref, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Pour le moment, il est coincé là-dedans et j'ai besoin qu'il soit libre.

- Pour ?

- C'est compliqué, ça te suffit ?

- Non. »

Jack soupira. Il s'y attendait un peu. Mais comment expliquer au Poufsouffle qu'il lui restai un an pour maîtriser la Voix, que pour cela il devait vaincre celle-ci, que cela voulait dire qu'il devait s'entrainer et que donc, il avait besoin de l'aide de son ancêtre. Aide que celui-ci ne pourrait lui apporter qu'une fois libéré du sort de confinement qui l'empêchait de sortir de son tableau mais aussi de se servir des pouvoirs de son « vrai lui », jugés trop embêtants pour être laissés sans surveillance.

« - Bon, en résumé, j'ai besoin de plus d'entrainement pour maîtriser ma magie Frost. Sauf que dans le coin, il n'y a que lui qui peut m'aider.

- Je vois.

- Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Jack eut un instant peur qu'Harold refuse, mais le Gallois remonta ses manches et se tourna face au tableau.

« - Bien. Alors voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent.

« - Tu penses y arriver ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en magie picturale, mais le tableau a l'air d'être classique. Pas de sortilèges étranges à part celui de confinement, qu'il va falloir contourner. Vous savez qui vous l'a posé, Mr. Frost ?

- Appelle-moi Jack, petit, je suis trop jeune pour être appelé Monsieur. Pour le sort, c'est le Professeur McGonagall qui me l'a lancé.

- Ah.

- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Oui et non. Cela aurait été pire si c'était un sortilège de Fitwick ou de Dumbledore, mais McGonagall reste une excellente sorcière, on a quasiment aucune chance de défaire ce qu'elle a fait. Cela dit, elle n'est pas spécialisée dans les enchantements, donc elle a peut-être laissé une faille.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle a simplement confiné Jack à son tableau. Il ne peut donc pas le quitter de sa propre volonté. Mais rien n'indique qu'on ne peut pas le forcer à sortir.

- C'est faisable ?

- Théoriquement, oui. Un autre tableau, un canal magique et assez d'énergie, ça devrait suffire. Mais faut que je regarde ça de plus près. Et il nous faudra au moins l'aide de Mérida.

- Mais pourquoi ? ronchonna Jack. J'ai pas envie qu'elle se marre en apprenant que j'ai besoin de cours supplémentaires pour ma magie élémentale.

- Parce que ce sort demande beaucoup de magie. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup de base et je ne peux pas puiser dans la tienne sans risque. Mérida reste la meilleure option : beaucoup de magie et une bonne compatibilité avec la mienne.

- D'accord, d'accord…

- Bon, je dois y aller, on finira ça plus tard. Tu me reconduis ?

- Pas de problèmes ! »

Mais à peine eut-ils fait deux pas qu'une voix d'outre-tombe, grinçante et vacillante, les arrêta.

« - Mon chevalier ?

- Pardon ? fit Harold.

- Mon chevalier ! C'est bien vous ! Mon tendre aimé, depuis tellement d'années, je vous attends. Que je me suis langui de votre doux corps au sein du mien. Oh, mon beau chevalier, revenez-moi, que chastement je vous embrasse.

- Jack… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien, elle, c'est Simone, armure au cœur brisé. Et apparemment, elle te prend pour le chevalier à qui elle appartenait autrefois.

- C'est une blague ?

- Ah non, je crois pas. Mais si ça en avait été une, j'aurai bien aimé être celui qui l'a mise en place.

- Mon doux, mon aimé.

- Jack ?

- Oui ?

- On se barre. »

Et les deux adolescents détalèrent, suivis par une malheureuse armure rouillée.

« - MOI AIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! REVENEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mais alleeeeeeeez Harold.

- Mérida, c'est dan-ge-reux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as offert des bons pour une balade en forêt si tu refuses quand je veux en utiliser un ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu aurais le bon sens d'attendre qu'il n'y ait plus de détraqueurs dans le coin pour les utiliser.

- Mais on risque rien, regarde : « _Spero Patronum_ ».

Une fine brume s'échappa de la baguette de Mérida. Une brume qui ressemblait fortement à ce que Potter avait produit lors du match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, lorsque les Serpentards étaient entrés sur le terrain déguisés en détraqueurs.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Un patronus ! C'est un sortilège qui repousse les détraqueurs. Bon, le mien est pas super au point, mais s'il n'y a qu'un détraqueur devant nous, ça devrait nous permettre de gagner du temps et de mettre les bouts. Et en plus, si ça ne suffit pas, j'ai ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille en brandissant une fiole.

- Je me répète, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une fiole de nectar solaire. C'est Jack qui m'a offert ça à Noël. Il suffit de l'ouvrir et tu vas te retrouver avec une boule de lumière solaire dans la main. C'est super efficace contre ces maudits gardiens, apparemment. »

Soupirant, Harold s'avoua vaincu. Pourtant, avec cette maudite armure amoureuse, qui avait apparemment hurlé pendant des jours selon le tableau de Jack Frost, il en avant déjà assez vu pour son mois sans en rajouter.

« - Très bien. Mais on reste loin des Bois Perdus. C'est là que c'est bestioles se réfugient le jour.

- Génial ! »

Sans attendre, la rousse saisit son ami et entreprit de le trainer jusque dans les bois. De son côté, le jeune homme se fit la remarque qu'il se faisait décidemment bien souvent trainer contre son gré de ces temps-ci.

Comme si c'était hier, ils retrouvèrent en un instant le chemin de l'arbre-table où ils avaient tant de fois fait le point sur leur découverte. Et comme si leur dernière promenade datait de la veille, alors qu'elle remontait à bien plus loin, Mérida étala le plan de la Forêt qu'ils avaient commencé à construire des années auparavant.

« - Alors, commença la jeune fille, la dernière fois on avait exploré cette partie-là. Vu que l'on doit éviter les Bois Perdus, il nous reste ces deux portions à explorer. Il y en a une qui te tente plus que l'autre ?

- Ce n'est pas par-là que passent les licornes d'habitude ? On pourrait essayer d'aller les voir.

- C'est un peu tôt dans l'année, mais on peut essayer. Au pire, le troupeau d'hippogriffes se trouve tout près de cette clairière, donc on pourra aller les voir si on ne trouve pas de licornes.

- Ca me va », répondit Harold.

Au final, les licornes n'étaient pas encore arrivées dans la clairière. Mais les hippogriffes, immenses créatures composites de la taille d'un grand cheval, dont elles avaient les pattes arrière et la croupe mais associé aux serres avant et à la tête d'un aigle gigantesque, se trouvaient bien à deux pas de là.

Saluant respectueusement un énorme hippogriffe noir d'encre qui était probablement le chef, Harold attendit que celui-ci le salue en retour avant de le caresser délicatement. Bien qu'amitieuse, ces bêtes avaient un sens aigu de la politesse et rentrait dans une rage folle si on ne les saluait pas avant de les toucher. Et c'était pire encore si on avait le malheur de les insulter. Le jeune Malfoy en avait fait les frais en début d'année, lors d'un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

« - Harold ? Le soleil va se coucher d'ici une petite heure, on ferait bien d'y aller.

- Je te suis, répondit le Gallois, gratouillant une dernière fois l'animal dernière l'oreille.

- Alors, reprit Mérida, content d'être venu en exploration ?

- J'avoue que ça m'avait manqué. N'empêche, c'était dangereux.

- Mais il n'est rien arrivé.

- Ça aurait pu.

- Sans risque, la vie n'a pas de sel.

- Mieux vaut manger sans sel que de ne plus pouvoir manger du tout.

- Rabat-joie.

- Tête brûlée. »

Les deux amis auraient pu continuer à se chamailler longtemps, si une sensation ne les avait pas interrompus. Une sensation de froid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Froâ s'ennuyait. Froâ s'ennuyait souvent, mais là encore plus que d'habitude. Bon, d'accord, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée d'aller se promener près du lieu où la nourriture s'amusait à voler sur du bois mort et c'était donc indirectement sa faute si les détraqueurs étaient encore plus surveillés qu'auparavant. Mais était-ce une raison pour lui refiler automatiquement le tour de garde ? Si on lui avait demandé son avis, non. Mais on ne le lui demandait pas, donc il se retrouvait à errer dans cette stupide forêt dans laquelle cette stupide nourriture ne mettait jamais les pieds.

Oh ! Il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. A quelque glissements de lui se trouvait deux jolies âmes toutes fraiches. Bon, techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Mais il avait faim. Et puis, il trouverait bien quelque chose à dire pour sa défense. Après tout, la nourriture n'était-elle pas censée rester au Château ?

Furtivement, Froâ glissa vers ses victimes. La première à l'apercevoir fut ce que Froâ savait être une « fille », qui tenta de le repousser avec sa baguette. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, il était censé en sortir quelque chose, vu la façon dont elle la secouait, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle baragouinait, il était sourd comme un pot.

Il fut tenté de l'achever tout de suite, mais une proie plus appétissante se trouvait juste là. Une proie qui ne craignait pas ses pouvoirs.

La protection mentale était de fabrication Fae, sans aucun doute. Vu la qualité, au moins de l'esprit supérieur, voir du demi-dieu. Si la nourriture avait été de sang-pur, Froâ n'aurait rien pu contre elle. Après tout, les détraqueurs étaient des Faes, eux-aussi, et un Fae Supérieur était évidemment plus puissant qu'un dévoreur d'âme. Mais celui-ci n'était qu'un sang-mêlé et Froâ allait se faire un plaisir de briser sa coquille et de le dévorer.

S'insinuant dans son esprit, le détraqueur entreprit d'attaquer méthodiquement « l'arbre » qui protégeait la proie. Un arbre qui résista un moment, mais avec un peu d'insistance, il ne tarda pas à se blanchir de gel et à flétrir sous la force des assauts. Enfin, Froâ pu atteindre l'esprit du demi-Fae. Jouant avec sa nourriture, il s'amusa à aspirer le bonheur au goutte-à-goutte, faisant ressurgir tous les souvenirs douloureux de sa victime.

Et puis, le monde Froâ éclata en une lumière ardente. Et mortelle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - _Locate viventium._ »

La carte que Raiponce tenait dans ses mains s'illumina un instant, se couvrit d'une multitude de tâches d'encre, puis reprit son aspect initial. Ce qu'elle n'était absolument pas censée faire.

Soufflant, la jeune fille posa sa baguette et attrapa la petite farde qui se trouvait sur la table. Reprenant une énième fois le paragraphe incriminé, qui décrivait étape par étape le processus à suivre pour faire apparaître tous les êtres vivants d'un lieu donné sur une carte représentant ce lieu. Un processus qu'elle venait de respecter à la lettre. Et qui pourtant, ne fonctionnait absolument pas.

Cela pouvait signifier deux choses : soit Raiponce comprenait quelque chose de travers, soit les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas inscrit la méthode finale dans leurs notes. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur. Voire de plusieurs, idéalement.

Elle savait cependant que Jack était occupé aujourd'hui. Il lui avait confié qu'il allait tenter une approche d'une jeune demoiselle qui lui avait envoyé une carte de Saint-Valentin et qui lui plaisait bien. Ce qui, si cela fonctionnait, lui permettrait dans un même temps de se débarasser d'Andréa, d'après lui. Selon Raiponce, cela rendrait juste la jeune fille folle de rage, mais Jack avait soutenu qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas devenir plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il fallait avouer que la Serpentard souffrait d'un léger trouble obsessif.

Cela lui laissait donc Harold ou Mérida. Le mieux serait de ramener les deux, évidemment. Décidant de commencer par son amie Gryffondor, il reprit sa baguette, qu'elle pointa vers la carte, et énonça :

« - _Locates _Mérida Dunbroch. »

Quelque part dans le tas de feuilles, une vive lueur émana. Ce sortilège était en fait un dérivé fonctionnel du précédent, mais qui ne permettait de localiser qu'une unique personne à la fois. Une localisation représentée par un point doré. Et celui de Mérida se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite. Et donc, relativement loin où se trouvait Raiponce. Bon, peut-être Harold se trouvait-il plus près, même si c'était peu probable.

« - _Locates_ Harold Horrib'Haddock. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, le point doré apparut juste à côté de là où s'était trouvé celui de Mérida. Si elle voulait de l'aide, elle allait donc devoir traverser le Château. Attendre était aussi une possibilité, mais cette carte devait être finie au plus vite. Cela leur permettrait entre autre de pouvoir faire des séances animagus le soir sans avoir peur de se faire prendre dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Attrapant baguette, parchemin et cape, car le temps était bizarre aujourd'hui et de drôle de nuages sombres s'amoncelaient du côté de la forêt, elle sortit tranquillement de la salle n°27. Naviguant d'escaliers cachés en couloirs secret, elle traversa le Château par le chemin le plus rapide, se retrouvant dehors quelques minutes plus tard.

Se déplaçant à grandes enjambées, elle prit la direction de la Forêt tout en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Faisait-il réellement aussi froid ce matin, lorsqu'elle était sortie au balcon de la tour de Serdaigle ?

Ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille fut un ellébore solitaire gelé des racines aux pétales. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dans les environs qui pouvait faire ce genre de choses. Une chose qui trainait donc sa sombre silhouette dans les parages, alors que Mérida et Harold ne se doutaient de rien.

Oubliant le froid et la prudence, la jeune fille lâcha les bords de sa cape, relavant le bas de sa robe et entreprit de courir en direction du point doré indiqué sur la carte. Et là, sous le couvert des arbres, ses deux amis aux prises avec un détraqueur.

De son côté, Mérida tentait vainement de lancer un sortilège, tandis que la créature se concentrait sur Harold. Ce dernier sembla résister puis soudainement, son visage se déforma, comme si un barrage venait de céder en lui, déversant des torrents de peurs et de terreur au sein de son esprit.

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille se précipita vers le Poufsouffle. Il fallait affronter un détraqueur. Rien à soigner, donc cela devrait suffire.

« - Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, éloigne la pluie. Eloigne la pluie. ELOIGNE LA PLUIE. »

Loin de sa douceur habituelle, la magie solaire illumina les cheveux de Raiponce telle un soleil qui apparaît soudainement après la disparition d'un nuage. Brillant. Eclatant. Impitoyable.

De ce qui servait de bouche au détraqueur sortit un cri terrifiant, semblable aux hurlements des harpies. Un cri qui s'étala, afin de s'éteindre brutalement. Et là où s'était tenu le Gardien d'Azkaban, plus rien.

Les deux filles eurent besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre leurs esprits, avant de se précipiter vers leur ami toujours au sol.

« - Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Raiponce.

- Toujours en vie. Et il ne présente pas les signes des « embrassés », donc il a plus que probablement toujours son âme. Mais il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Et on leur dit quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- On va leur dire quoi ? On ne peut pas leur parler de mon don, ça va apporter trop de problèmes. Et tu ne sais pas faire un patronus suffisant pour faire fuir un détraqueur, il peut tout juste te servir de bouclier. Il faut trouver un mensonge crédible. »

Mérida fut songeuse quelques instants, avant qu'une illumination la traverse et qu'elle ne sorte une fiole, qu'elle déboucha. Un éclat de lumière, moins brillant que les cheveux de Raiponce quelques instants auparavant mais tout de même bien luisant, lui tomba dans la main.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La potion de Jack. Ça permet de repousser les détraqueurs. Je l'avais complètement oublié dans la panique. Il nous suffit de dire qu'on a ouvert cette potion et que l'on s'est enfui à toutes jambes.

- Il va falloir être convainquantes, mais ça peut marcher. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous avant qu'une autre de ces créatures ne débarque.

- Aide-moi à porter Harold. »

Clopin-clopant, les deux filles s'en allèrent donc vers le Château, leur ami chargé sur leur épaule, sans savoir que dans les fourrés, quelqu'un observait. Quelqu'un qui avait appris des choses décidemment très intéressante, aujourd'hui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était en rage. Comment avait-il pu rater quelque chose d'aussi simple. Son complice avait trouvé et apporté la liste des mots de passe, il était entré une deuxième fois dans le Château, il était même parvenu jusqu'au dortoir de ce sale petit… Et pourtant, il avait échoué. Cette petite crevure prévu l'attaque et s'était enfuie.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire qu'une chose : attendre qu'il refasse surface. Mais de la patience, il en avait à revendre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Le truc de la girafe en peluche qui sert à rien, je crois que ça me vient de la série « La saga des Sovrano », de King Pumpkin. Maintenant, c'est pas sûr. Mais ya quatre tome et j'ai la flemme de chercher ^^ Dans tous les cas, je vous conseille mille fois cette série de fic HP, qui est géniale et très drôle !

(2) Vous l'aurez reconnu, c'est le couloir dont parle Emmawh dans son duo d'OS « Fichus Tableau » (One Hijack Summer). Après vérification rapide, elle ne lui a pas donné de nom, donc j'en ai dégoté un. Qu'elle me pardonne si ça ne lui plaît pas )

Bon, je suis très en retard, au point que ce chapitre est fini la veille au soir de la publication. En vrai, je veux retourner à l'école, a me donnera une excuse pour ne pas devoir « socialiser » ou travailler dans la maison, sérieusement. (NB : cela explique entre autre pourquoi je mets autant de temps à répondre aux reviews. Ça, et mon internet défaillant. VOO, c'est le mal)

Sinon, j'avais oublié de mettre la petite partie Sirius au dernier chapitre. Bon, elle n'aurait rien apporté de capital, juste un indice sur l'introduction de notre évadé dans la tour de Gryffondor. Se pose donc une question : est-ce que je laisse les choses comme elles sont où est-ce que je poste une version corrigée du chapitre avec cette petite partie en plus ? J'aimerai avoir votre avis.

A dans deux semaines


	52. Chapitre 44 : Rencontres et retrouvaille

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats. (Beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Parce que je suis un mauvais auteur qui envoie ses chapitres à la dernière minute.)

Merci à Alamane-kun, Moumou013, LadyWyvern, Paquerette-san et Zaza's Mind pour leur review ! (Pas beaucoup de reviews, d'ailleurs. Vous êtes tous partis en vacances ? ^^)

LadyWyvern : Hello ! Merci pour ta review. Je ne suis pas sûr que Mérida soit apte à temporiser quoi que ce soit ^^ Et je suis super-content que les points de vue du style de Froâ ou du Basilic te plaisent, parce que j'adore écrire comme ça.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 44 : Rencontres et retrouvailles**

La tête d'Harold pulsait. Cela n'était jamais une très bonne nouvelle, parce que cela ne pouvait généralement traduire que trois choses :

- Un lendemain de veille

- La grippe ou toute autre maladie associée à l'hiver

- Un accident impliquant Mérida ou Jack

Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'envie de se laisser avaler par le matelas, envie qui le prenait dès qu'il était malade, il fallait donc en déduire que c'était la faute de Mérida ou de Jack. Et comme il n'avait pas vu le Serpentard aujourd'hui, en supposant qu'il n'était pas resté endormi trop longtemps, tout indiquait donc la rousse.

Se redressant doucement, le jeune homme parvint à s'asseoir en se calant contre les oreillers. Ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le troupeau de sombrals qui piétinait joyeusement et méthodiquement son cerveau, le Poufsouffle rassembla ses derniers souvenirs. Il s'était laissé convaincre de partir en Forêt. Il y avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi en compagnie de Mérida et au moment de rentrer, … Une sensation de froid l'avait envahie, une sensation qui signifiait une seule chose : un détraqueur.

La grande question était : comment s'en était-il sorti ? Mérida avait-elle réussi à lancer son fameux sortilège ? Ou alors avait-elle ouvert la potion préparée par Jack ? De toute évidence, elle était parvenue à faire fuir le détraqueur, ou alors quelqu'un d'autre était intervenu.

Bref, pour en avoir le cœur net, une seule solution : il fallait retrouver Mérida. Et pour cela, il fallait sortir d'ici. Quittant son lit avec quelques difficultés, le jeune homme se mit en quête de ses vêtements, histoire de ne pas se retrouver dans les couloirs uniquement vêtu de cette merveilleuse tenue propre aux infirmeries dotée d'une grande ouverture dans le dos. Et c'est justement dans son dos à l'air qu'une voix résonna.

« - Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Mr. Haddock ?

- Mrs. Pomfresh ! s'exclama Harold en se retournant. Je… Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner dans votre lit. Vous avez déjà été assez inconscient pour le reste de votre année. Vous approcher de la Forêt avec es détraqueurs qui rôdent.

- Ça change quelque chose si je dis que c'était pas mon idée ?

- Au lit ! »

Grommelant, Harold retourna se coucher, tout en se promettant de profiter de la première occasion pour filer. Il n'aimait définitivement pas les infirmeries.

« - Et si vous pensez pouvoir filer en douce quand j'aurais le dos tourné, sachez que la porte est ensorcelée. Maintenant, attendez sagement, le spécialiste va arriver.

- Le spécialiste ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que l'on allait laisser les enfants exposés à ces maudits gardiens partir sans une analyse complète ?

- Je croyais que vous vous en chargiez, en fait.

- Je peux faire le minimum, jeune homme, mais l'esprit est loin d'être ma spécialité. Maximilien Fournier est bien plus apte. »

« Maximilien ». Ce nom disait quelque chose à Harold, mais impossible de savoir quoi. Où pouvait-il bien l'avoir entendu ?

« - Ah, le voilà, justement. Je vais aller l'accueillir. Ne vous avisez pas de tenter une nouvelle évasion, où je vous attache tout nu sur votre lit.

- Vous avez le droit de faire ça ?

- Uniquement si personne ne l'apprend. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu décider si l'infirmière était sérieuse, ce qui était totalement possible avec Dumbledore à la tête du recrutement du personnel, la dame en blanc sortit de la pièce, pour y revenir peu après, accompagnée du fameux spécialiste.

Grand, les cheveux bruns clairs, le physique relativement banal et la stature d'un bonhomme en fil de fer, Maximilien Fournier arborait cet air perdu propre aux gens extrêmement doués dans un domaine qui n'intéressait généralement pas leur interlocuteur. Il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange qu'Harold ne pouvait qualifier que de « surnaturel », même si cela paraissait un peu dérisoire dans le Monde Sorcier. Comme si le monde s'était soudain centré sur lui. Si Harold devait mettre des mots sur ses impressions, il dirait que l'autre homme faisait tache dans le décor. Littéralement.

Totalement absorbé par ses pensées, il aurait continué droit dans le lit si Pomfresh, apparemment habituée, ne l'avait pas arrêté.

« - Voici Harold, votre patient. Je l'ai brièvement ausculté et il ne semble pas présenter de séquelle. Il pourra sortir dès qu'il aura obtenu votre approbation.

- Très bien, répondit l'homme, de sa voix rauque.

- Je vais vous laisser, venez me chercher quand vous voudrez repartir. »

D'un mouvement de tête, l'homme remercia Mrs. Pomfresh, qui prit la direction de son bureau. Quand l'infirmière referma la porte, il s'assit face à Harold et leva sa main, qu'il passa délicatement sous le menton du Gallois, amenant le jeune homme à la rencontre de ses yeux. Des yeux tout aussi étranges que le personnage. La pupille était étrangement petite, comme grignotée par l'iris. D'un geste délicat, l'homme écarta les mèches d'Harold qui retombaient sur son visage et perdit son air égaré pour une attitude très concentrée.

Le Poufsouffle, toujours perdu dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, sentit que quelque chose, Maximilien sans aucun doute, frôlait son esprit, son « grand arbre mental » avec douceur. Une douceur qui aurait presque pu être gênante par son côté intime, mais qui était contrebalancée par l'aura complètement neutre, voire asexuée, du plus âgé.

Quand ce dernier ressortit de l'esprit d'Harold, celui-ci l'avait reconnu, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

« - Vous êtes le Maximilien de Charlie.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous êtes l'homme dont m'a parlé Charlie. Celui qui venait de France et qui pouvait entendre les animaux. Le fils de dryade.

- Ce n'est certainement pas Charlie qui vous a révélé cela. Mais je suppose qu'entre enfants de Fae, on se reconnaît.

- Vous… Vous avez accepté leur marché, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Leur marché ?

- Celui de nous retirer notre part d'humanité. J'ai fini par trouver ce qui me dérangeait chez vous : vous ne ressentez pratiquement plus rien.

- Viviane ne m'a jamais proposé un tel marché. C'est moi qui ait été la voir pour lui demander de m'aider, car mon don était devenu insupportable, m'empêchant même de continuer mes recherches sur l'esprit. J'avais tenté de m'isoler en Roumanie, mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors je suis retourné à Paimpont et je suis resté un an avec mes tantes. J'ai peut-être perdu un peu de mon humanité, mais au moins la vie est devenue supportable.

- Mais…

- Nos situations sont incomparables. J'ai vu votre esprit. Mon don est différent du votre. Vous avez trouvé un moyen de canaliser votre partie Fae, alors que j'en aie été incapable. Mon don en est devenu totalement insupportable, j'entendais absolument toutes les pensées, sans rien maîtriser. Viviane m'a sauvé, même si j'ai dû faire des sacrifices. Maintenant, si vous me permettez, je dois y aller. Je signalerai à Mrs. Pomfresh que vous êtes en pleine forme. »

Sans laisser à Harold le temps de placer un mot, il reprit son air absent, se leva et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un adolescent des plus perplexes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

D'un pas pressé, Raiponce se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle avait appris de Mérida qu'Harold était réveillé, la condition pour que le Dragon de l'Infirmerie laisse qui que ce soit lui rendre visite. Et elle devait absolument y être la première. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Harold avait vu, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il fasse capoter leur excuse de la potion solaire. Cela amènerait des questions et à Poudlard, ce n'était jamais bon d'être au centre des questionnements.

Empruntant quelques passages secrets, elle diminua de moitié son parcours et en moins de deux, elle se retrouva face à la porte de l'infirmerie. Poussant la porte, elle eut un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Harold, couché sur un lit, seul.

« - Hiccup ! Tu vas bien ? Personne n'est venu te voir ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom. Oui, je vais bien. Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu que Pomfresh et Mérida, qui vient de partir il n'y a pas dix minutes, pourquoi ? »

Sentant toute la tension de ses épaules se relâcher, la jeune fille attrapa une chaise, s'installa et entreprit d'expliquer à Harold ce qui devait être dit si jamais on lui demandait sa version des faits.

« - T'inquiète, Mérida m'avait prévenu. De toute façon, j'étais déjà dans les vapes quand tu es arrivée, donc je n'ai rien vu d'autre que Mérida tentant son sort.

- Mieux vaut jouer la sécurité. En parlant de Mérida, c'est elle qui t'a apporté tout cela ? « Théorie de la Magie Picturale ». Tu t'intéresses à la peinture ?

- Oui, je lui ai envoyé un hibou ce matin pour qu'elle apporte quelques petites choses. Jack m'a demandé un coup de main avec un tableau et la technique à laquelle j'ai pensé ne marchera pas, après vérification, donc je vais devoir me pencher d'un peu plus près sur le fonctionnement des tableaux magiques.

- C'est pour le tableau du Couloir des Malaimés ?

- J'avais oublié que tu le connaissais. Oui, c'est celui-là. Il aimerait le déplacer, mais le sortilège de restriction semble être couplé au cadre, empêchant n'importe quel élément de la peinture de dépasser ses limites. Et évidemment, la toile est cadenassée au cadre. »

Un sortilège qui bloquait tout. Peut-être que…

« - J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais il faut que je la vérifie. Si j'y vais tout de suite, je devrais avoir le temps de regarder à ça avant la réunion de tout à l'heure. Je t'expliquerai tout à ce moment-là.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Pomfresh me garde ici jusqu'à demain. J'ai essayé de filer, mais à croire qu'elle a des yeux partout.

- Mais, Mérida m'a dit qu'un spécialiste était passé et qu'il t'avait décrété en excellente forme !

- Je sais. Mais Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle gardait toujours les « victimes » des détraqueurs un jour supplémentaire, au cas où.

- Oh. Tu veux qu'on reporte ?

- Pas la peine. A u stade où on en est, ce n'est pas une seule séance qui fera une grosse différence.

- Sûr ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper. »

Les deux amis discutèrent encore quelques temps, avant que Raiponce ne doivent s'en aller, promettant une nouvelle fois qu'elle irait nourrir Krokmou au soir, comme la veille. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata que la séance animagus démarrait dans une dizaine de minutes.

Retraversant le château dans l'autre sens, elle arrive rapidement sur le lieu de rendez-vous habituel, la salle n°27. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, elle n'était pas la première. Mérida et Jack était, pour une fois, à l'heure et se disputaient déjà.

« - Vous auriez pu m'inviter !

- C'était une sortie entre Harold et moi. Je ne vois pas POURQUOI on aurait dû t'inviter.

- Raipnce était bien là, elle.

- Par hasard.

- N'empêche, j'ai raté tout le fun !

- Tu trouves ça fun de se faire attaquer par un détraqueur ? Je croyais que t'en avais une peur bleue ?

- Je les aime pas. Donc, en voir un se faire poutrer par Raiponce, oui, c'est fun.

-Tu… Tu es un sinistre IDIOT ! »

Fulminante, Mérida tourna le dos à Jack et alla s'installer dans la partie de la pièce qui lui était réservée, à l'abri derrière les tentures et les sorts de silence.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Elle a raison, Jack, tu es un idiot.

- Ça ne me répond pas.

- Elle a eu peur pour Harold. C'est elle qui l'a convaincu d'aller dans la Forêt en lui disant que s'ils rencontraient un détraqueur, elle saurait y faire. Et quand c'est arrivé, elle n'a rien pu faire. Tu connais Mérida, elle n'aime pas être impuissante. Ça l'a secoué de voir son meilleur ami si près de la mort.

- Oh.

- Ouais, oh. Laisse-la un peu tranquille et d'ici quelques jours, tout sera redevenu normal. Bon, on s'y met ? »

Es deux amis partirent chacun dans leur zone réservée. Pour sa part, Raiponce s'installa en tailleur. Plongeant dans son esprit, elle emprunta le chemin familier, se retrouva face au pont qui la reliait à son animagus. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait changé de technique et plutôt que de faire traverser son animal totem, c'est elle qui allait directement à sa rencontre.

Traversant le pont de corde mental, elle se retrouva au cœur d'une immense forêt vierge. Les arbres étaient si hauts qu'elle n'en voyait même pas la cime. Des fleurs colorées paraient les troncs et les lianes, des coroles violettes, rouges et jaunes s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour trouver son animal, qui butinait à droite à gauche. Sifflant doucement, elle attira son attention, même s'il était plus que probablement au courant de sa présence. Comme Raiponce, il aimait se faire désirer de temps à autre.

Délicatement, l'oiseau vint se poser sur le doigt tendu de la jeune fille. Inspirant doucement, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle s'était entrainée à faire apparaître les différents attributs de son animal et à les faire disparaître. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, elle tentait la totale.

Doucement, elle poussa son esprit à adopter la forme de l'oiseau. Comme d'habitude, elle sentit le duvet et les plumes la couvrir. Ses yeux se modifiaient. Ses cordes vocales bougeaient pour perdre la capacité de parole.

Au lieu de s'arrêter là, la jeune fille poussa la transformation. Elle sentait ses os bouger, changer de forme, de place, rapetisser. Ses mains devenaient rugueuses, crochues, dotées de serres qui, si elle avait été un condor et non un oiseau mouche, aurait été des armes mortelles. Son visage changea, le nez et la bouche s'unifièrent pour ne former qu'un bec tandis que les yeux changeaient de place.

Aucune de ces transformations n'étaient réellement douloureuse, merci la magie, mais c'était hautement dérangeant de sentir un corps auquel n s'était habitué pendant quinze ans changer à ce point.

Quand la transformation lui sembla finie, la jeune fille se risqua à sortir de transe. Devant elle s'étala un monde comme elle n'en avait jamais vu : immense, détaillé, coloré, panoramique(1).

Essayant d'étendre les bras, elle ne put qu'ouvrir ses ailes. Sautillant et piaillant de joie, elle fêta sa réussite. Elle était devenue un véritable animagus ! Elle pouvait se transformer en animal !

Bon, maintenant, le tout était de revenir à sa forme humaine. Et ça, c'était une autre paire de manches.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se cacher. Il devait se cacher, retrouver ses forces. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, le jeune homme créa de la neige et en fit un mur qu'il tenta de camoufler au mieux dans le paysage entièrement blanc. Heureusement, le combat avait légèrement déformé le terrain, même s'il était spirituel, et permettait à la masse neigeuse de ne pas former une grosse bosse au milieu de tout.

« - Jaaaaaack. Où es-tuuuuuuu ? »

Jack n'était pas là. En tous cas, s'il voulait avoir la moindre petite chance de victoire, c'était ce qu'il devait faire croire à la Voix.

« - Allez, sors de ta cachette ! Le jeu n'est plus amusant », pleurnicha le doppelganger(2).

A quel moment cela avait-il été ne serait-ce qu'un peu amusant ? Cela tenait plus de la chasse à l'homme qu'autre chose !

« - C'est toi qui viens me chercher et maintenant, tu te caches. Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Il était revenu parce qu'il s'était entrainé et qu'il pensait pouvoir battre son double. Le problème, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'améliorait, celui-ci semblait faire pareil.

« - Ah, trouvé ! »

Une figure, sa propre figure, venait d'apparaître en face de lui. Les seules différences étaient la pâleur de la peau et ce sourire dément qui ornait les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Paniqué, le Serpentard, sorti de sa cachette comme un lapin traqué. Il était parvenu à atteindre un autre creux causé par un impact de magie quelques minutes plus tôt quand il se retrouva face à…

« - Toc, toc, toc »

Une fenêtre.

« - Toc, toc, toc »

Mais que diable faisait une fenêtre ici ? Intrigué, Jack tandis la main, baissa la poignée, et… Se fit pincer le doigt.

Ouvrant les yeux et sortant de sa transe, il eut la surprise de ne pas se réveiller dans son lit, là où il été entré en transe. Et devant lui, sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte en grand, un hibou. Probablement la sale bête qui l'avait mordue et réveillé.

Détachant le mot attaché à la patte du volatile, Jack s'empressa de le déplier afin de savoir ce qui l'avait dérangé dans son combat. Bon, il était à deux doigts de perdre et cela avait probablement frustré la Voix au plus haut point de le voir disparaître comme ça, mais tout de même.

Le message disait ceci :

« Possible solution pour tableau F. Aie besoin de tout le monde. Salle hab. 15h. R. »

Jack soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire la signature pour savoir que c'était un message de Raiponce. La jeune fille était réellement paranoïaque, au point de ne jamais dire explicitement de quoi elle parlait dans ses messages écrits. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il remercie Harold d'avoir discrètement dissimulé le livre sur le cryptage lors de leur dernière visite à la librairie.

Mais bon, vu qu'elle avait trouvé un début de solution à la libération de son ancêtre et donc une nouvelle voie pour le combat de Jack contre la Voix, il pouvait bien lui pardonner cela.

Refermant la fenêtre, tout en se disant qu'il faudrait vraiment que les sorciers invente un moyen de communication plus pratique que les hiboux ou la poudre de cheminette, le Serpentard décida de remonter jusqu'à la salle n°27. Il serait très probablement en avance, mais pas de beaucoup et il y aurait certainement déjà quelqu'un de présent, comme Harold. A qui il devait d'ailleurs demander ce qu'était exactement les bout de cuir que Krokmou n'arrêtait pas de leur déposer aux pieds quand ils avaient été le nourrir, lors de la convalescence du Gallois. Cela remontait maintenant à plus d'une quinzaine de jours, mais le blanc oubliait de lui poser la question à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Comme prévu, quand il arriva le groupe était quasiment au complet, seule Mérida manquait à l'appel. Les deux autres étaient penchés sur la table, qui était couverte de papiers divers.

« - Alors, dit-il tout haut pour signaler sa présence, qu'as-tu donc trouvé pour nous faire venir aussi urgemment, Raiponce ?

- Comme je l'ai dit dans le message, une possible solution.

- En fait, reprit Harold, on est presque sûr que cela va fonctionner. Il faut juste que tout le monde soit là pour qu'on puisse tester. Et comme Mérida ne connaît pas l'emplacement du Couloir et que je serai incapable d'y retourner, on a préféré commencer la réunion ici, ce sera plus facile.

- J'entends qu'on parle de moi ?

- Toujours en bien, Méri, toujours en bien. »

La rousse de Gryffondor se tenait dans l'encadrement. Avançant à grands pas vers la table, elle attrapa une pomme qui traînait là, les transes animagus donnant faim, et croqua dedans.

« - Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda-t-elle.

- Finis de manger avant de parler, grimaça Harold.

- Oui Maman. Bon, ce plan ?

- En gros, voilà : on va utiliser un sceau.

- Un quoi ? demanda Jack, intrigué.

- Un sceau, répondit Raiponce. C'est une magie méconnue, mais efficace. A l'aide d'un dessin, on peut soit absorber soit annuler temporairement un sortilège.

- Et tu maîtrises ou ça risque de nous exploser à la figure ?

- Je m'en sors pour les sceaux d'annulation, ce qui va nous être nécessaire ici. Donc, je vais dessiner un sceau sur le cadre du tableau. Cela devrait annuler le sortilège de confinement. Ensuite, Hiccup,..

- Arrête avec ce maudit surnom.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me dire que je pouvais l'utiliser. Donc, _Hiccup_, avec l'aide de Mérida, transfèrera Jack Frost dans ce tableau-ci que les Elfes m'ont dénichés. D'après eux, son locataire a mis les voiles il y a plus de trente ans, donc le tableau est devenu « libre-service ».

- Et moi, je fais quoi ? intervint le Serpentard. Et pourquoi on doit transférer mon ancêtre si le sort est levé ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple : le mur est lui-même ensorcelé, au cas-où l'enchantement du tableau se briserait. Et ce sort là, il est lié à Poudlard lui-même. Il me faudrait des années pour atteindre le niveau nécessaire pour sceller un sortilège pareil.

- Ça ne me dit pas ce que je vais devoir faire.

- Tu vas devoir… Occuper Simone.

- Simone ? »

Il était vrai que l'armure était follement amoureuse d'Harold, ce qui pouvait s'avérer gênant.

« - Oui. Amènes-là faire un tour, chante-lui une sérénade, fais ce que tu veux, mais occupe-là. Si elle interrompt le transfert, ça va vite devenir dangereux.

- Dangereux comme ?

- Comme une explosion magique, probablement en chaîne vu tout ce qui traine dans ce couloir, une disparition pure et simple de Frost ou encore Harold et Mérida aspirés dans le tableau. Donc occupe ce maudit tas de métal rouillé.

- Bien chef.

- Bon, si tout le monde a compris ce qu'il devait faire, allons-y ! »

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre amis faisaient face au tableau. Jack, qui distrayait tant bien que mal Simone histoire qu'elle n'aperçoive pas Harold, qui s'était recouvert d'une grande cape à capuche au cas-où, vit du coin de l'œil la Serdaigle du groupe tracer au pinceau un sigle biscornu. Celui-ci brilla faiblement, ce qui sembla contenter la jeune fille. Cette dernière recopia le symbole à plusieurs endroits du cadre, avant de se reculer et d'attraper la toile vide de tout personnage.

Harold, lui, avança d'un pas. Il attrapa la main de Mérida et ferma les yeux. Preuve que leurs magies étaient complémentaires, de mini aurores boréales les entourèrent rapidement, bien plus rapidement que lors des transformations de Krokmou où le Poufsouffle devait piocher dans la magie de Raiponce.

Le brun leva sa baguette droit sur la peinture. Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ça n'explose pas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'eau coulait dans la Salle de Bain des cinquièmes année filles de Gryffondor. Et sous le jet de douche, Mérida se détendait. L'eau chaude frappait ses épaules endolories et lui lissait les cheveux mieux que n'importe quel sortilège.

Lâchant un soupir de contentement, la jeune fille rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa doucement la pression s'évacuer. Lier sa magie à celle d'Harold était excitant. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable, d'unique. Presque addictif. Mais cela n'était pas non plus de tout repos, elle ressortait de ces expériences aussi épuisée qu'après une après-midi entière sur le dos d'Angus. Heureusement, le sortilège de transfert avait marché donc elle avait jusqu'à juin avant de renouveler l'expérience.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever le collier offert par Harold pour son anniversaire, quelques jours plus tôt. Même elle qui n'aimait pas énormément les bijoux, elle devait reconnaître que celui-ci lui plaisait bien, simple et discret.

Sans trop y réfléchir, elle leva la main pour le décrocher, avant d'hésiter. Son don se déclenchait au contact des objets chargés spirituellement. Son ami lui avait dit l'avoir acheté à une sculpteuse lors de leur sortie à Londres. Donc l'objet était neuf, il avait peu de chance d'avoir une histoire forte. Mais ce n'était pas sûr…

Décidant de prendre le risque, elle décrocha le pendentif et… Rien. Absolument rien.

« - Je me suis encore faite peur toute seule. Idiote, va. »

Constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à toucher le collier, elle en profita pour l'observer un peu plus. Tout en bois, il était relativement plat. La surface était sculptée de délicates courbes qui, ensembles, formaient des ours abstraits. C'était plutôt joli.

Elle s'apprêtait à poser le bijou sur le côté, quand il se mit soudainement à luire. D'abord doucement, d'une lueur bleue douce, mais qui se fit de plus en plus violente à chaque seconde. Puis, d'un coup, la lumière disparu.

Mérida, hypnotisée, regarda une forme s'élever doucement du médaillon. Un être en forme de flamme bleue sortait du médaillon. Moins d'une minute après que le bijou se soit mis à briller, un feu follet se tenait face à Mérida.

Haut d'une vingtaine de centimètre, il possédait une « tête » en forme de flammèche. Son corps, lui, était fait de brume, constamment changeant.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! « s'écria la jeune fille.

Doucement, le feu follet pencha la tête se le côté, avant de tendre un filet de brume bleue vers la Gryffondor. Quand celui-ci l'atteignit, elle fut envahie de sensations : « Calme. Amitié. Aide. »

« - Tu… Voudrais être mon ami ? »

Un petit cri lui répondit, semblant transmettre l'assentiment de la petite créature.

« - Les autres doivent déteindre sur moi. Me voilà à parler d'amitié avec une âme errante. D'ailleurs, que faisais-tu dans ce pendentif ? »

Le feu follet la regarda, mais ne fit aucun geste. Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas la question.

« - Bon, oublie. T'as un nom ? »

Un nouveau filet de brume s'étendit vers elle. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas des sensations, mais des images qui lui parvinrent. Un livre ouvert. Une lettre qui brille. « W ». Une autre, « I ». « S ». « P ». Puis plus rien.

« - Wisp ? Pas très original, pour un feu follet.(3) Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là. »

Nouvelle brume, nouvelle image.

Une boule de cristal.

Un chemin qui se sépare en deux. Wisp qui indique ce qui semble être le bon.

Le Château Dunbroch qui se révèle au bout du chemin.

« - Tu… Peux m'aider avec mes visions, c'est ça ? »

Wisp émit une nouvelle fois ce petit bruit que la rousse traduisait instinctivement par « oui ».

« - Mais comment…

- Mérida, ça va ? intervint soudain une voix.

- Oh merde, j'ai oublié. Oui Katie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sors dans deux minutes. Bon, toi, rentres dans le médaillon le temps que je me sèche, d'accord ? »

Sans un bruit, l'esprit disparut.

S'essuyant rapidement et séchant ses cheveux d'un sort, ils friseraient encore plus que d'habitude mais tant pis, elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvement, enfila ses chaussures, attrapa le collier et sorti en coup de vent du dortoir. Si cela avait un rapport avec ses visions, une seule personne pouvait réellement l'aider. De plus, c'était presque l'heure de fermeture de la bibliothèque, c'était idéal.

Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, Mrs. Pince mettait les derniers élèves dehors.

« - Désolé Miss, mais la bibliothèque est fermée. Revenez demain matin.

- Je ne suis pas là pour la bibliothèque, mais pour vous voir. C'est au sujet des gants.

- Des gants ? Il y a un problème avec eux ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Je vois. Entrez. Allez vous mettre près de mon bureau le temps que je ferme. »

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Mérida, qui rejoignit la table à grands pas. Quelque secondes plus tard, Mrs. Pince était assise face à elle.

« - Bien. Expliquez-moi.

- Regardez. C'est un collier que m'a offert Harold pour mon anniversaire. Je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai oublié de l'enlever pour ma douche. Et quand je l'ai touché… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle retira son gant et saisit le médaillon, duquel rien ne sorti.

« - Allons, Wisp, montre-toi. »

Timidement, l'esprit bleu émergea du morceau de bois pour faire face à la sorcière plus âgée.

« - Un… Feu follet ?

- Etonnant, hein ? Il ne parle pas, mais il peut transmettre des sentiments et des images. Il m'a plus ou moins expliqué qu'il s'appelait Wisp et qu'il pouvait m'aider pour mon don. Me servir de « guide », même si je ne vois pas à quoi cela me serait exactement utile. »

La Bibliothécaire resta un instant pensive, avant de saisir doucement le collier.

« - Miss Dunbroch… Que sont les feux follets, pour vous ? Que représentent-ils ?

- Les feux follets ? Eh bien… Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me disait toujours que c'était des âmes errantes qui nous guidaient vers notre destin.

- Je vois. Il est logique qu'il apparaisse ainsi, dans ce cas…

- Logique ?

- Voyez-vous, Miss, Wisp n'est pas un feu follet. C'est ce que l'on appelle communément un homoncule(4), un être vivant créé artificiellement. Et la plupart du temps, isl ont un but précis. Servir d'arme, protéger,… Celui-ci, apparemment, a pour but d'aider au mieux celui qui en a besoin.

- Mais… C'est Harold qui l'a tenu en premier.

- La condition pour réveiller l'homoncule devait sans doute être plus précise. Créer un lien avec l'objet, l'avoir reçu en cadeau désintéressé,… Beaucoup de choses sont possibles. Bref. Le fait que vous ayez trouvé une telle chose va nous être très utile.

- En quoi ?

- Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit lorsque je vous ai remis ces gants ?

- Que je pourrais les enlever lorsque je maîtriserai mon don.

- Eh bien ce petit être va vous y aider. Pour le moment, vos visions se catonnent à UN avenir. Mais l'avenir est multiple. Il va vous être possible de choisir de « voir » n'importe quel avenir. N'importe quel « embranchement », s'il on peut dire, que provoquera telle ou telle décision. Mais pour cela, vous allez devoir vous enfoncer dans les fils du temps.

- C'est risqué ?

- Assez. Plus vous allez loin, plus il vous sera difficile de revenir à votre époque. Vous pouvez même vous perdre, ce qui laisserait votre corps dans le même état qu'après un baiser du détraqueur.

- Chouette, dis donc.

- Mais ce petit être va vous aider. Il vous a dit être un guide, non ? En clair, il vous permettra de retrouver le chemin de votre corps.

- Mais oui !

- On ne crie pas dans la bibliothèque, Miss.

- Pardon. Je voulais dire, lorsqu'il m'a expliqué ce qu'il était, il m'a montré deux chemins qui se séparaient, puis lui m'indiquant le chemin de ma maison. C'est ce qu'il voulait dire ! »

Caressant doucement le médaillon que Mrs. Pince lui avait rendu, Mérida se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment, mais VRAIMENT remercier Harold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les beaux jours revenaient. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger autre chose que du rat, même si c'était très satisfaisant de chasser ces petites vermines.

De toute façon, il allait devoir attendre. Son dernier coup d'éclat avait renforcé la sécurité. Si le nombre de détraqueurs à l'intérieur de Poudlard était ridiculement faible, celui à l'extérieur des murs de Château était sans cesse en augmentation. C'était à peine s'il osait encore se promener dans Pré-au-Lard à part sur l'heure du midi, où l'estomac remportait la bataille sur l'instinct de protection. Les rats, c'était bien, les restes de poulet, c'était mieux.

Mais rien de cela n'avait d'importance face à sa revanche. Et sa revanche, il l'aurait, tôt ou tard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Après vérification, il s'avère que les oiseaux ont une excellente vue. Ceux ayant la pire voient le monde comme nous. Mais la plupart voient mieux les mouvements et les couleurs. Ils ont aussi un champ de vision plus large.

(2) Un doppelganger, c'est un double maléfique. Je trouvais que ça allait bien à la Voix.

Comme le suggère son nom, c'est d'origine allemande (on se doutait légèrement que c'était pas italien, non ?). Si ça peut veux aider à avoir une image, dans les jeux Zelda, Dark Link est le doppelganger de Link.

(3) « Wisp » est la traduction de « Feu Follet » en anglais. Je crois que c'est un dérivé de « Whisper » qui signifie « murmure ».

(4) Un homoncule est une création alchimique. Un être créé de toute pièce. C'est particulièrement bien exploité dans le manga Full Metal Alchemist (existe aussi en animé, mais dans ce cas regardez FMA Brotherhood et pas l'autre)

Et voilà. Je suis plutôt content du chapitre, sauf de la fin, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver comment mettre un terme à la partie de Mérida.

Sinon, je pars en Angleterre vendredi, donc les revieweurs du weekend, ne vous attendez pas à avoir une réponse immédiate (ni les autres, d'ailleurs, vu la semaine qui m'attend ^^)

Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui retournent à l'école et à dans deux semaines !


	53. Chapitre 45 : La direction à prendre

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats. (Beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Parce que je suis un mauvais auteur qui envoie ses chapitres à la dernière minute.)

Merci à Anthae, Guest, Zaza's mind, Paquerette-san, Les quatre saisons, Philou (x2), Sillia, Melkion et Moumou013 pour leurs reviews !

**Guest : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Bonne lecture.

**Philou :** Hello ! Merci peour ta review. Alors je ne regarde absolument pas Teen Wolf, même si je connais ^^ Mais je me pencherai peut-être dessus. Oui, les balades dataient d'un certain temps et il s'y passe toujours de chouettes choses ^^ Pour le personnage de Froa ou celui du Basilic, c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup faire, parce que comme ils ne sont pas humains, on peut leur faire dire n'importe quoi ^^

Oh, Mrs Pomfresh est très gentille ! Elle est juste facilement inquiète et un peu blasée par tous ces étudiants inconscients ^^ Oui, Raiponce a fini la transformation (reste à la maitriser). Les autres ne vont pas tarder à suivre, tu verras, même si chacun à son rythme et avec ses propres problèmes. Pour les sceaux, Raiponce n'en maitrise que 'aspect le plus « simple », celui de la rétention. Pour ce qui est d'absorber les sorts définitivement, elle est encore loin du compte. Pour Mérida, la maîtrise du don devra attendre que sa magie se stabilise d'ici un an, vers ses 17 ans, mais ça va venir doucement.

Bonne lecture !

**Sillia :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! (je viens de me rendre compte que tu verras cette réponse dans très longtemps ^^ Si tu la vois). Oui, Jack est droitier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais persuadé du contraire quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre ^^

**Melkion :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour Maximilien, en gros, il n'a pas su maîtriser son don et a dû accepter de devenir moins humain et plus dryade pour y parvenir. Cela n'a pas que des bons côtés… On revoit Jack Frost dans ce chapitre. Le don de Mérida se complique, effectivement, mais elle va avoir de l'aide. De Wisp, mais aussi de Mrs Pince et de ses amis.

Je connais le cri dimensionnel de PDM2 et je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Le Cri montre un futur qui va se passer, dans mes souvenirs. Le don de Mérida montre des choses qui pourraient se produire.

Et pour le Vif… Je ne connaissais absolument pas. Hobb me disait quelque chose de nom mais je ne m'étais jamais penché sur ses livres. Mais les résumés me donnent bien envie, je les lirai surement dans pas longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 45 : La direction à prendre**

Le monde était étrange. Flou. Granuleux. Et en même temps étrangement net. Jack avait l'impression de pouvoir suivre à la perfection cette mouche qui voletait à travers la fenêtre. Mouche qu'il venait d'ailleurs de prendre en chasse, quand un frisson traversa entièrement son corps en plein milieu d'un saut, hérissant son pelage blanc neige et dressant ses oreilles(1).

Puis, en quelques instants, le joli fléreur assis au milieu des coussins fit place à un jeune homme légèrement perturbé par la mouche qui se débattait dans sa bouche. Recrachant aussitôt le pauvre insecte qui n'en demandait pas tant, Le serpentard se laissa retomber au milieu des très nombreux coussins qui couvraient le sol. Il fallait dire que depuis le temps qu'ils occupaient cette salle, ils avaient eu le temps d'en amasser un certain nombre.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, le jeune homme dû les rouvrir rapidement sous peine de s'endormir. Il parvenait peut-être enfin à maîtriser la transformation complète, mais la maintenir plus que quelques minutes aspirait toute sa magie, son corps cherchant sans cesse à reprendre sa forme initiale. D'après le livre des Maraudeurs, c'était parfaitement normal et il fallait laisser le temps à son « champs morphique » d'accepter une seconde forme comme naturelle(2). Et pour cela, une seule solution : se transformer régulièrement en tentant de conserver sa forme animale. Ensuite viendrait la question de la maîtrise des instincts. Parce que gober des mouches et chasser les points lumineux, c'était marrant cinq minutes, mais après…

S'étirant, l'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge qui trônait en hauteur, visible par tous les membres du groupe même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés dans leurs aires respectives. 16h41. La séance ne finissait que dans une petite heure. Evidemment, rien n'obligeait Jack à rester jusqu'à cette heure-là, mais c'était toujours agréable de retrouver ses trois amis à la fin. Et en plus, cela lui laissait du temps pour s'entrainer. Parce que si sa magie sorcière était épuisée, la magie Frost, bien distincte, était encore à son maximum.

Sortant sa baguette, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour mettre en place une bulle de silence qui empêcherait le monde extérieur d'entendre ce qui y serait dit, puis il récupéra le tableau qui était accroché sur le mur et le posa face à lui, maintenu par une pile de coussins.

Le tableau représentait un étrange paysage, un amoncellement rocheux en bords de mer où était construit un village. Le peintre n'avait jamais pris la peine de peindre les habitants du village et le propriétaire du tableau ayant décidé de prendre le large, ce dernier était vide. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les membres du Projet A y transfère Jack Frost premier du nom. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs redécoré l'endroit à son gout, ajoutant une jolie couche de neige à l'ensemble.

« - Ah. Je me demandais quand est-ce que je devrais payer la contrepartie. Alors, mon p'tit, dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi.

- Que tu m'aides.

- Et quelle aide crois-tu bien pouvoir recevoir d'un personnage en deux dimensions ?

- Les tableaux magiques possèdent les connaissances qu'avaient l'original au moment de la réalisation de la peinture. Et tu as vécu chez les Overland pendant un certain moment. Tu dois donc plus en connaître sur la magie des Frost que n'importe quel membre vivant du Clan. Et c'est d'un professeur de ce niveau dont j'ai besoin.

- Je vois… Dis tout à… Bon, techniquement, ton arrière- arrière- arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-oncle (3), mais on va en rester à tonton, d'accord ? »

Et Jack lui expliqua. L'existence de la Voix. Les menaces de son oncle. Le combat vain qu'il menait contre son double. Tout.

« - Je vois, fit le tableau. Et tu dis que quand tu t'entraines avant de l'affronter, il est plus fort ?

- Oui.

- Hum. Je crois que je vois d'où vient le problème.

- Vraiment ?

- Pour faire court : Les Frost qui ne sont pas les Héritiers ont deux magies en eux : la magie sorcière et la magie élémentale, d'accord ? Mais est-ce que tu sais ce qui différencie ces deux magies ?

- L'une est générale, l'autre ne sert qu'à manipuler la glace.

- Oui et non. Ta définition n'est pas mauvaise, mais ce n'est pas sur ça que je veux attirer ton attention. En réalité, la différence est bien plus profonde : la magie sorcière est interne, c'est une magie propre au sorcier, une magie domestiquée par des siècles d'efforts. La magie Frost est externe.

- Externe ? Comment une magie peut-elle être externe ? On nous a expliqué en Sortilège que toute magie provenait de notre centre.

- C'est vrai pour la magie classique. Mais la magie propre à notre Clan ne provient pas du centre, mais de l'environnement : c'est de la magie sauvage filtrée.

- C'est possible de faire ça ?

- Pour tous les membres du Clan. Originellement, du moins. Au fil du temps, on s'est rendu compte que c'était un peu trop dangereux de laisser autant de pouvoir entre les mains de tout le monde. Après tout, la magie Sauvage est inépuisable. On a donc mis en place un rituel que tu connais bien : le rituel du Solstice d'Hiver. L'Héritier en titre et son second sont chargés de drainer une grande quantité d'énergie sauvage, de la filtrer et de la redistribuer.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec la Voix.

- Le rapport est plutôt évident. Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu continues de drainer cette énergie. Ta magie Frost augmente donc sans cesse, et c'est encore pire quand tu t'entraines. Car je suppose que ce que tu appelles « t'entrainer », c'est utiliser le plus de magie possible sans t'épuiser ?

- C'est ça.

- D'accord. Seulement, comme je le disais, cette énergie n'est pas sans risque. Elle est puissante, on peut donc faire de grandes choses avec, mais pas sans contreparties. Vieillissement précoce, maladies, etc. Je pense, même si je ne sais pas comment, que tu as « créé » la Voix comme une soupape de décompression. Quelque chose qui prend le surplus. Et plus tu t'entraines, plus tu absorbes de magie, plus la Voix devient puissante.

- Mais alors, comment est-ce que je peux la battre, si elle devient plus forte en même temps que moi ?

- En t'entrainant.

- Mais tu viens de dire…

- En t'entrainant à maîtriser cette énergie. Si tu en utilises moins, elle sera moins forte. A toi d'apprendre à ne plus être fort mais à être efficace. »

Jack soupira. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Confortablement installée dans son fauteuil habituel de la Salle Commune, Mérida discutait. Avec Percy. Cela voulait dire, en gros, que le Préfet-en-Chef parlait et qu'elle écoutait. Enfin, techniquement, elle écoutait. Dans les faits, elle s'était depuis longtemps déconnectée de la conversation, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de faire « Mmm » de temps en temps. C'était bien suffisant pour le jeune homme diablement stressé par l'arrivée de ses ASPIC, les examens finaux de tout étudiant de Poudlard.

C'était, à vrai dire, plutôt étonnant qu'il quitte ses révisions surtout à moins de deux mois des examens. La raison se trouvait sur la table : une petite montagne de brochures à destination des cinquièmes années. Des brochures présentant les nombreux métiers du monde magique, car à la fin de l'année, les élèves de cinquième allaient présenter leurs BUSE, des examens décisifs qui leur permettraient de continuer ou non certaines matières, selon leurs résultats. Et tous les métiers avaient leurs exigences en la matière : pour certains, l'ASPIC en potion était obligatoire. Pour d'autres, c'était celui en DCFM. Il fallait donc être renseigné à l'avance pour savoir quelle branche privilégier et quelle branche laisser sur le côté. C'était ce que Percy expliquait à Mérida en long, en large et en travers depuis maintenant quinze minutes, même si elle le suspectait plutôt d'évacuer son stress. Il avait d'abord essayé avec les jumeaux, mais les explosions diverses et variées l'avaient vite fait fuir.

Pendant ces explications, la jeune fille avait bien vite commencé à dériver, quasiment à la limite de la transe. D'un geste vite devenu machinal, elle faisait voyager son médaillon de bois, demeure de Wisp, entre ses doigts. Après quelques hésitations, elle en avait parlé à ses amis, qui avaient été plutôt étonnés qu'il soit seulement possible de créer une forme de vie, un des grands Tabous de la magie, et encore plus qu'une de celles-ci soit cachée dans un bête médaillon acheté auprès d'une vieille folle sur une brocante, dixit Harold.

« - Et l'objectif, tu vois, n'est pas de réussir le minimum, mais bien de tenter d'obtenir le plus de BUSEs possible. Evidemment, certaines de te serviront à rien. Regarde-moi, je n'ai jamais continué les Runes alors que j'avais obtenu ma BUSE.

- Mmm. »

N'empêche, il faudrait qu'elle se penche sur ses fameuses brochures. Elle avait rendez-vous avec McGonagall à la fin du mois de mai, et les jours filaient toujours à vitesse grand V dans ces moment-là, et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi faire, de quel métier elle avait envie.

Attrapant un feuillet au hasard, elle le parcouru rapidement. Médicomage. Esprit d'équipe, aide aux autres, travail motivant dans un cadre poussant au dépassement de soi… Nécessite un ASPIC en : Potion, Sortilège, Botanique, Métamorphose, SACM, DCFM. Ouais, pas trop son truc. Un autre.

Briseur de Sort pour Gringott's. Ah, ça, c'était plus intéressant. Son cousin Bill faisait ce métier là et selon lui, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Problème, il fallait un ASPIC en Histoire de la Magie. Avec Binns comme enseignant, fallait pas se demander pourquoi la profession était autant en manque de candidats. Il n'y avait que quelques rares cas, comme Percy ou Hermione, pour arriver à suivre l'assommant fantôme.

En parlant d'Hermione… Elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, constata Mérida. Bon, elle avait toujours des cernes sous les yeux qui lui tenaient lieu de véritables valises et elle l'avait déjà retrouvée plus d'une fois endormie dans la Salle Commune. L'Ecossaise avait plus d'une fois essayé de la confronter et avait même envoyé Harold, avec qui la plus jeune s'entendait bien, mais rien à faire elle n'en démordait pas. « Je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste les examens qui me stressent. » Eh bien, si elle en venait à s'endormir un peu partout en troisième, qu'est-ce que cela serait lors de sa septième année ?

La rousse était si inquiète qu'elle avait à un moment pensé se servir de son don afin de voir ce qui troublait tant la jeune fille. Bon, le principe n'était même pas vérifié, elle avait juste pensé que si elle pouvait arpenter les « chemins du futur » comme les appelait Mrs. Pince, elle pouvait peut-être aussi voir le passé. Mais les souvenirs de ses anciennes crises, notamment celle où elle s'était retrouvée à vomir tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, l'avait rapidement dissuadé de tenter l'expérience. Elle aurait tout le temps de faire cela quand son don se serait stabilisé.

Ce moment de réflexion la conduisit à un autre sujet qui la travaillait particulièrement ces temps-ci : son animagus. Pas que la transformation animal lui pose problème, même si le fait d'être prise de vitesse par Raiponce et surtout par JACK lui avait filé un petit coup à l'égo. Elle avançait à son rythme et d'ici quelques séances elle tenterait de se transformer entièrement. Elle avait déjà tenté, mais il restait un petit blocage qui la laissait au stade de femme-oiseau. Mais elle était sûre de pouvoir bientôt passer au-dessus de ça.

Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était le fait que les vacances d'été approchaient et qu'elle allait devoir annoncer à ses parents qu'elle était déjà animagus, d'une manière totalement illégale et irrémédiablement dangereuse. Elle y avait déjà réfléchi plusieurs fois et pour l'instant, son meilleur plan était de mettre son père dans la confidence et de s'arranger pour qu'il accepte de faire croire à sa mère qu'il l'entraînait à devenir animagus. Le plan était risqué, mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait. Avec celui où elle buvait quand même la potion, sans savoir ce que cela risquait de produire. Et il fallait l'avouer, ce deuxième plan était beaucoup moins attirant.

Sentant qu'elle commençait doucement à dériver vers l'antre de son animal, la jeune fille préféra ressortir de ses pensées, se concentrant de nouveaux sur les brochures. A côté d'elle, Percy continuait à débiter son discours, dont elle était tout bonnement incapable de répéter plus qu'une phrase.

Portant son regard sur ce qu'elle avait en main, elle leva un sourcil, intéressée. ASPIC en Métamorphose, Potion, DCFM et Sortilège. Flitwick acceptait tout le monde à partir du moment où on réussissait sa BUSE et elle n'aurait aucun mal avec le cours de Défense ni celui de Métamorphose. Pour Potion, c'était plus compliqué, mais Raiponce et Jack l'aideraient sûrement si elle leur demandait.

« - « Une métier où le courage et la force de caractère sont des qualités premières. » Intéressant. »

Définitivement très intéressant, continua-t-elle de se dire en se plongeant dans le feuillet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold l'avait senti. Si Mérida ne l'avait pas fusillé du regard en ce moment même, il aurait même pu dire qu'il l'avait prédit. A vrai dire, il avait imaginé l'expliquer à ses amis milles fois. Et dans aucune de ses prédictions cela ne se terminait bien. Parce qu'il l'avait appris, les membres du Projet A n'aimaient pas les secrets, ce que le jeune homme trouvait plutôt ironique étant donné le nombre qu'ils se trimballaient chacun.

Bref, il devait expliquer à ses amis comment il en était arrivé à voler clandestinement sur le dos de Krokmou. Ce qui était totalement illégal. Bon, le mot perdait un peu de son impact sachant que pour voler sur un dragon, il fallait d'abord l'élever et qu'en parallèle, il avait entrepris de devenir animagus avec les même gens à qui il faisait actuellement face.

« - Ça passera mieux si je dis que Dumbledore est au courant et qu'il semble plus ou moins d'accord ?

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi t'as fait ça sans nous. Tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux ? Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi en vol et personne n'en aurait rien su.

- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé.

- Je vais oublier que tu viens de me sortir ça, d'accord ? » rétorqua Raiponce avec un regard aussi perçant qu'une flèche.

Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion que cela ressemblait peut-être à ça, une mère. Quelqu'un qui mettait son nez partout, surtout là où on voudrait qu'elle ne le mette pas, qui prenait des décisions pour vous et qui vous menaçait de manière efficace. Si oui, Raiponce était sa maman de substitution. Ou un peu dérangée. Probablement les deux.

Jack, de son côté, ne disait pas grand-chose. Il semblait même un peu gêné. Après tout, c'était lui qui, sans vraiment le vouloir, avait mis le sujet sur la table en demandant à quoi servait le tas de cuir dans le coin de la pièce, alors qu'ils passaient rapidement nourrir Krokmou avant d'aller en Bibliothèque commencer doucement à réviser leurs BUSEs. Harold avait eu peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le faire après et Krokmou était malade s'il n'y avait pas assez de temps entre le repas et l'envol qui avait lieu après le dîner. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir : plutôt supporter un dragon malade que les reproches de ces trois-là. Enfin, trois… Surtout de Raiponce. Jack était muet et Mérida… Après l'avoir fusillé des yeux durant de longues secondes, elle s'était tournée vers la selle et depuis l'observait avec attention.

« - Comment tu le pilotes ? demanda justement la rousse. J'ai beau regarder la selle, je ne comprends pas. Ça me rappelle un peu celle d'Angus, mais il y a pas mal de différences. Par exemple, les rênes sont très étranges. Pourquoi les avoir fait aussi longs ?

- Les, euh, les rênes qui… sont qui sont trop courts le gênent. Il a un cou très long et il le bouge beaucoup, donc si je ne lui donne pas assez de mou, il risque de se faire mal ou de ne pas virer correctement. On a failli finir dans un arbre une fois, avant que je ne trouve comme faire pour ne plus le gêner. »

Oh. Vu le regard que venait de lui lancer Raiponce, ce détail était peut-être superflu.

« - Je vois. Et pour accélérer ? Je ne trouve pas d'éperons et comme les rênes sont trop longues, tu ne dois pas pouvoir lui indiquer grand-chose à part de ralentir, non ?

- Il accélère tout seul, la plupart du temps. Il aime bien la vitesse.

- Mmmm. Dis, tu m'emmènes faire un tour ?

- Ou… Quoi ?

- Tu m'emmènes ? J'aimerais bien essayer le vol à dos de dragon. Tu as bien dit plus tôt que l'amulette empêchait les gens qui ne te cherchent pas de te voir, non ? Si ça marche pour un dragon et un cavalier maigrichon, ça doit bien marcher avec moi en plus.

- Mais tu n'as jamais volé, c'est dangereux !

- Parce que tu avais déjà volé, toi, quand tu t'es mis en selle la première fois ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu n'aimais même pas le balai.

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais ! Allez, Harold, s'il-te-plaît. Si tu m'emmènes faire un tour, je promets d'étudier sagement tout le reste de la semaine. »

C'était tentant. Mérida n'étudiait jamais calmement, ce qui leur avait presque valu de se faire mettre dehors de la Bibliothèque une paire de fois. C'était vraiment tentant.

« - Bon, d'accord. Mais un petit tour. Et au soir, pas maintenant. Si l'amulette caméléon lâche, je préfère qu'il fasse déjà sombre. « Et avec un peu de chance, pensa le jeune homme, elle sera fatiguée par l'après-midi d'étude et l'envie lui aura passé. »

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille n'était absolument pas fatiguée. Elle était même surexcitée au moment de monter sur le dragon. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, le Gallois décida qu'il valait mieux harnacher solidement Mérida à l'aide des crochets. Si lui tombait Krokmou le rattraperait, il le savait. Si la rousse tombait, il ne pouvait être sûr à cent pour cent de la réaction du reptile.

« - Prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Prête ! »

Le Poufsouffle inspira profondément, énonça le mot de passe pour rendre le mur intangible, lança une petite prière au cas où un dieu miséricordieux, quel qu'il soit, passerait par là et le prendrait en pitié, avant de s'élancer dans le vide.

Comme à son habitude, Krokmou se laissa tomber comme une pierre, avant de se rattraper à la dernière seconde et de s'envoler d'un grand battement d'ailes. Mérida, qui n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler de joie pendant toute la descente, semblait profiter pleinement de la vue et des sensations. Harold beaucoup moins étant donné que sa vue était totalement obstruée par la masse de cheveux roux de son amie.

Le vol se passa… Relativement bien. Bon, ils avaient manqué de se prendre deux murs et quatre arbres et Mérida s'était retrouvée avec un mammifère velu non identifié sur la tête au sortir d'un fourré(4). Mais à part ça, tout c'était bien déroulé.

Au point que Mérida insistait pour ab-so-lu-ment refaire un tour sur le dos de Krokmou un de ces jours.

« Oh misère… », pensa Harold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elle s'ennuyait. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour que Raiponce s'ennuie. Ou plutôt, il en fallait très peu. Une toute petite chose, n'importe quoi, pouvait attirer son attention et l'occuper pendant un bon moment. Cela s'expliquait entre autre par le fait qu'elle avait passé la première moitié de sa vie enfermée dans une maison sans autre compagnie que sa mère, une droguée du travail qui ne sortait que rarement de son laboratoire.

Tout cela pour dire que Raiponce s'ennuyait ferme. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de s'intéresser à son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci était aussi captivant qu'un pot de terre cuite. Elle était sûre que l'endroit n'était pas étranger au phénomène, car à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, c'était la même chose : son rendez-vous, qui qu'il soit, la regardait avec de grands yeux de chiot en manque d'amour.

C'était d'ailleurs une des principales raisons qui poussait la jeune fille à préférer les Trois Balais à Mrs Piedodu, où elle se trouvait actuellement. Les autres raisons étaient que l'on ne servait pas de Bièraubeurre dans un salon de thé et surtout, SURTOUT que l'entièreté de l'endroit était rose. Pas corail, pas saumon, non, rose. Le rose absolu, ce qui restait quand on avait supprimé toutes les autres nuances(5). Et ce même rose était étalé partout. Sur les murs. Sur le sol. Sur les tables. Sur les verres. Mêmes les boissons étaient roses, ce qui n'inspirait que moyennement confiance.

Cela dit, on le désignait comme le lieu le plus romantique de Pré-au-Lard. De ce fait, tous les garçons de l'école se sentaient plus ou moins obligés d'y emmener leur petite-amie lors des sorties au village. Mais là, très sincèrement, la Serdaigle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour simplement se promener en rue ou même être restée dans le parc, au soleil de mai. Parce que là, c'était vraiment lourd, comme ambiance. En plus, le thé n'était même pas bon. Et, s'il fallait vraiment le souligner, il était rose.

Elle était pourtant sûre que Jeremy, c'était là le nom du jeune homme qui l'avait invité ici, pensait bien faire. Ils se tournaient autour depuis quelques semaines et il avait enfin osé franchir le pas. Il lui plaisait pas mal : assez grand, brun, il n'arborait pas l'acné qui attaquait ben souvent les visages adolescents, mais sa voix était encore en mue ce qui provoquait parfois quelques couacs. Très gentil et plutôt intelligent, elle avait rencontré ce Poufsouffle de l'année d'Harold un peu par hasard, alors qu'elle dessinait un plan de l'ouest du parc de Poudlard afin de l'intégrer à sa carte. Lui cueillait des herbes pour le cours de botanique. Et elle lui était littéralement tombée dessus. Même si en réalité elle avait plutôt trébuché sur son pied et s'était étalée sans grâce au milieu des mauvaises herbes.

En parlant de sa carte… Il faudrait qu'elle pense à rajouter les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Cela ne prendrait après tout qu'une ou deux feuilles supplémentaires. Peut-être avait-elle même le temps de recopier quelques croquis sur sa serviette. De toute façon, vu le niveau de conversation dont faisait preuve son rendez-vous depuis leur entrée dans le salon, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à l'ambiance.

Attrapant un stylo-bic, que Dieu bénisse les moldus inventeurs de cette merveille, la jeune fille entreprit de retracer succinctement un plan du village. De tête, la grand-rue se présentait comme ça, avec des ruelles là, là et là. Ici, on avait les Trois Balais et là la librairie. Il faudrait qu'elle revérifie en passant.

La voir griffonner sur sa serviette sembla réveiller le galant, qui se lança, hésitant.

« - Et sinon… Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre comme ASPIC ? »

La question surprit Raiponce. Pas qu'il soit difficile d'y répondre, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une intervention.

« - Oh, euh… Probablement Métamorphose. Et Potion. Peut-être DCFM. Il faut que je voie ça avec Flitwick. J'ai rendez-vous fin de semaine.

- Ah. C'est… C'est chouette. »

La jeune fille regarda son rendez-vous quelques instants. Il semblait vraiment dépité par son manque de réactivité. Bon, si elle voulait sauver cette relation qui n'était encore qu'au stade de l'œuf, elle allait devoir agir.

Calculant rapidement l'addition à l'aide du menu qui reposait sur la table, elle sorti le compte juste de son portefeuille, tant pis pour « c'est l'homme qui règle l'addition », se leva et tendit la main au jeune homme.

« - Allez viens.

- Où ?

- A un vrai rendez-vous. »

Hésitant, Jeremy attrapa la main tendue et se laissa entrainer. Doucement, Raiponce l'emmena dans la Grand-rue. Loin du salon de thé, elle retrouva rapidement le jeune homme amusant qui lui avait plu. C'était donc vraiment ce lieu maudit qui transformait les gens en zombie.

L'après-midi, qui avait fort mal commencé, devint très vite beaucoup plus plaisante. Le bras pendu à celui du Poufsouffle, la jeune fille se balada dans tout le petit village, de magasin en magasin. La journée prit fin aux Trois Balais, autour d'un verre, dans une ambiance bien plus festive qu'elle n'avait débuté. Au moment de se quitter, sur le pas des grandes portes de Poudlard, le jeune homme rougissant aligna difficilement quelques mots.

« - Alors ça… ça te dirait qu'on se revoit ? Pour un truc simple, hein, pas de salon de thé ni rien. Une balade dans le parc ou….

- J'en serai ravie, répondit la blonde mettant fin au supplice du Poufsouffle. Une balade dans le parc serait très bien.

- D'accord. Alors, disons, mercredi après-midi ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit rapidement. Mercredi, elle avait la séance animagus. Pas question de la rater. Mais il fallait une excuse valable.

« - Mercredi j'aide une amie pour ses BUSE. Mais jeudi, ça serait parfait.

- A… A jeudi, alors.

- A jeudi, Jeremy. »

Elle savait très bien que le galant attendait un baiser. Mais c'était un poil trop tôt. Elle avait appris depuis Cédric et elle savait qu'il fallait savoir se faire désirer un petit peu. Aller trop vite pouvait vite donner l'impression que l'on était prêt à tout accepter. Et elle était loin d'être prête à cela.

Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais la journée n'était pas finie. Elle avait encore le temps de recopier sa carte avant le dîner, alors autant s'y mettre !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack n'était pas serein. Pas du tout. Mais peu de personnes l'étaient dans le bureau de Severus Snape.

« - Jack Overland Frost. Très doué en potion, d'assez bonnes notes en sortilège et en défense, mauvais en Métamorphose, lut l'homme après avoir retrouvé une feuille de note. Quelque chose à ajouter ou à contester ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bien. Monsieur Overland. Je suppose que vous avez lu les brochures mises à votre disposition dans la salle commune.

- Oui Monsieur. J'avais… J'avais dans l'optique de continuer une Maestria(8) en potion, monsieur.

- Une maestria. Le parcours est très difficile.

- Je sais.

- Il vous faudra faire de gros efforts en botanique et continuer le Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

- Je sais monsieur.

- Cela dit, je pense que vous en êtes capables.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je n'envoie que très rarement des élèves en Maestria. Cela entacherait ma réputation s'ils venaient à échouer. Cela dit, vous avez les capacités.

- M… Merci monsieur.

- Cependant, si vous veniez à échouer… »

Snape n'eut pas besoin de finir sa menace. Il n'en avait jamais besoin, le ton suffisait à faire peur à la plupart des élèves.

Sans demander son reste, Jack prit ses clics et ses claques dès qu'il lui fut possible. Snape avait beau être son Directeur de Maison, il fichait vraiment la trouille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Vous êtes en retard, Miss Dunbroch.

- Désolé, Professeur, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas très grave. Vous êtes mon dernier rendez-vous de la journée. Asseyez-vous. »

Prenant un siège, la jeune fille s'installa face au Professeur McGonagall, qui avait les yeux baissés sur un parchemin, les lunettes au bout de nez.

« - Soyons direct, Miss. Savez-vous ce que vous souhaitez faire.

- Pas… Pas vraiment. J'ai bien eu une idée, mais…

- Allez y, je ne risque pas de rire, ce ne sera jamais plus étrange qu'éleveur d'héliopathe dans le massif Caucasien(6).

- Eleveur de… ? Bref. J'ai vu une brochure du Ministère et il parlait des Mages de Guerre.

- Mage de Guerre ? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de candidats. Une spécialisation du métier d'Auror. Très bien. Il est toutefois dommage que vous n'exploitiez pas votre don en métamorphose, Miss Dunbroch.

- Je n'aime pas spécialement la Métamorphose. Je suis bonne à ça, mais je n'aime pas.

- Je vois. Mage de Guerre demande beaucoup d'effort, plus que le métier d'Auror : des notes d'exception en DCFM, mais vous devriez y arriver. Un ASPIC en Métamorphose, Sortilège, Botanique et SACM, mais cela devrait aussi aller. Ce qui pose problème, ce sont les potions. Le Professeur Snape n'accepte que les élèves ayant obtenu un Optimal, note dont vous êtes loin.

- Je sais… Je travaille ça avec Jack et Raiponce.

- Mmmm. Ecoutez, Miss. Je vous propose ceci : Si vous parvenez à faire d'excellente notes, et par excellente j'entends au moins un E(7), en Métamorphose, Botanique, DCFM, Sortilège, SACM et Potion, je m'arrangerai pour que le Professeur Snape vous accepte. Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Alors, alors, où ai-je mis ce papier ? »

Mrs. Chourave, Professeur de Botanique et Directrice de Poufsouffle, fouillait l'incroyable désordre qui régnait sur son bureau. Elle finit par retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait entre deux jonquille trompette.

« - Ah, voilà ! Harold Haddock, excellent en théorie, quelques faiblesses quand il s'agit de passer à la magie pratique. Pas grand-chose à dire à part ça. Une idée de métier ?

- Eleveur de Dragon.

- Eleveur de… C'est inattendu pour un habitant de Beurk.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai été travailler à la Réserve de la Wyverne comme étudiant cet été et j'ai vraiment aimé. Le directeur était très satisfait de mon travail. Il m'a même promis une lettre de recommandation pour postuler après mes ASPIC.

- Eh bien, je ne vois rien qui puisse s'y opposer. Eleveur de Dragons requiert de prendre SACM, DCFM, Sortilège et Potion. La Métamorphose et la Botanique sont des plus. »

Harold hocha la tête. Il avait de toute façon eu l'intention de continuer la Botanique. Il se sentait bien dans la serre.

« - Voilà une rencontre vite expédiée, Mr. Haddock. Si vous n'avez pas de question, je ne vois pas de raison de vous retenir. »

Souriant, le jeune homme salua la sorcière, puis s'en alla.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur sa pile de livre, Flitwick la fixait. Et, de par son ascendance gobeline, le petit Professeur possédait un regard qui pouvait rapidement mettre mal-à-l'aise.

« - Je vous écoute, Miss Tower.

- J'ai regardé les brochures et j'avais pensé au service des Métamorphoses, de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Hmmm. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à quelque chose dans ce goût-là. De bonnes capacités en Potions et excellente quand il s'agit de faire retourner un objet à sa forme d'origine, selon le Professeur McGonagall. Je dois toutefois vous prévenir que le cursus des Médicomages est général les trois premières années avant de se spécialiser en quatrième. Et vous ne vous approcherez pas d'un malade à moins de deux mètres avant la fin de votre deuxième année.

- Je suis patiente. Enfin, ça dépend, mais je le serais pour ça.

- Je comprends. Vous allez donc avoir besoin de prendre les cours suivants pour vos deux dernières années : Métamorphoses, SACM, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilège, Botanique et Potion. C'est beaucoup, mais c'est ce qu'il faut.

- J'avais regardé. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de passer voir de temps à autre Mrs. Pomfresh. Elle ne refuse jamais de donner quelques conseils à un élève voulant devenir Médicomage.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Si c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Miss Tower.

- Bonne journée, Professeur. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'été revenait. Cela voulait dire que les détraqueurs allaient s'affaiblir…

Il était temps de passer à l'action.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Comme pour l'oiseau, j'ai fait quelques recherches : le chat voit correctement dans l'obscurité, mais ne voit rien dans le noir total, il capte seulement mieux la lumière que nous. Aussi, il a une très bonne vision des mouvements, mais le monde « fixe » est moins net. Certaines études tendraient aussi à démontrer qu'il ne voit pas le rouge.

(2) Le champ morphique est une idée empruntée (comme beaucoup) à M. Pratchett. Pour faire simple, votre âme a pris l'habitude de votre corps, elle en garde donc la forme. Cela explique pourquoi les fantômes gardent une forme humaine identique à celle qu'ils avaient de leur vivant. Pour vous donner une image, c'était comme si votre corps était un bac, votre âme de l'eau et la vie un congélateur (oui, elle vient de loin celle-là) : quand on retire l'eau gelée du bac, elle garde la forme.

(3) Nombre d' « arrière » et de « grand » est à peu près correct, en tenant compte que Jack est né début de son siècle et qu'il y a grosso modo quatre génération par siècle.

(4) Il existe dans l'univers de la Narration des évènements qui se produisent automatiquement selon les situations. Se retrouver avec un animal ou un nid d'oiseau sur la tête quand on passe en volant dans des arbres en fait partie. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ces évènements se produisent, on sait juste qu'ils le font.

(5) Au nombre de quatre selon les hommes. 467 selon les femmes.

(6) Xenophilius Lovegood n'était pas Gryffondor, mais il était fermement convaincu que le Professeur McGonagall était la Directrice de Serdaigle.

(7) Le système de cotation poudlardien se décompose comme suis : O (optimal), E (effort exceptionnel) et A (acceptable) sont des notes de réussites. D (désolant), P (pitoyable) et T (Troll) sont des notes d'échec.

(8) Une Maestria est le nom donné à un cursus au bout duquel l'étudiant obtiendra le titre de « Maître », ici « Maître des Potions ». J'ai piqué ça dans une fic, je sais plus laquelle. Peut-être « No Name ».

Et voilà. Un chapitre quasiment entièrement écrit en un jour (j'avais qu'un quart samedi matin, je l'ai fini à minuit passé) suite à mon retour de vacances et tout une série de kidnapping.

Les dernières parties sur les entretiens avec les directeurs de maison n'était absolument pas prévu, mais je trouvais ça chouette.

Un bonus devrait sortir lundi prochain.

A la prochaine !


	54. Bonus n5

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre non-corrigé, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Emmawh. La version corrigée paraîtra dès qu'elle sera en ma possession.

Merci aux revieweurs. Les anonymes auront leur réponse dans l'en-tête du chapitre suivant, parce que là je déménage pour mon kot et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire les RAR, perdu comme je suis dans mes cartons.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bonus n° 5**

**L'animagisme pour les nuls**

**Par R.T., J.O., M.D. et H.H.**

**Avec l'aide des Maraudeurs**

**Chapitre 2 : La méditation**

La deuxième grande étape de la transformation animagus est la méditation. Ce passage incontournable vous permettra de rencontrer votre animal intérieur et de l'intégrer doucement à votre « structure mentale », sans quoi il vous sera impossible de vous transformer.

Avant de méditer, il est nécessaire de boire la potion que vous venez de finir afin de déclencher la première vision animagus.

Dès que la dose sera bue, vous aurez alors la sensation de mieux voir le monde qui vous entoure, de prêter plus d'attention aux détails. Faites bien attention à cette sensation, car si elle s'estompera rapidement, elle reviendra au moment où la vision se déclenchera.

Cette dernière peut se produire le lendemain ou deux semaines après avoir pris la potion. Ni nous ni les Maraudeurs n'avons réussi à déterminer exactement ce qui provoquait la vision. Cependant, en comparant nos expériences, il apparaît clairement qu'elle ne peut être forcée et qu'elle est influencée par l'environnement.

Une fois que vous avez eu cette vision et donc rencontré votre animagus, un premier lien est créé entre les deux parties de votre esprit que sont vôtre « vous » et l'esprit animal. Ce lien est très léger, trop pour permettre la transformation, il est donc nécessaire de le solidifier en méditant.

La méditation peut servir à plusieurs choses, selon la structure de votre esprit et de votre type d'animal. R. se servait de la méditation pour renforcer le pont qu'elle imaginait tendu au-dessus de précipice entre les deux esprits. H., lui, méditait afin de rencontrer son animal et de l'apprivoiser.

Ci-dessous, plusieurs méthodes de méditation vous seront proposées, chaque membre du Projet A présentant celle qu'il a utilisée. Notez que cette liste n'est pas exhaustive et qu'il tient à chacun de trouver sa méthode.

**1. La dérive, par M. D. **

La dérive est une méthode relativement simple. Elle consiste à s'installer dans un endroit confortable et à laisser ses pensées dériver. L'important est de ne pas se concentrer, il faut laisser son esprit s'égarer.

Le plus gros risque est de s'endormir, mais une fois que l'on a attrapé le coup, on parvient à rentrer en transe très facilement.

(N. R.) Cette technique marche particulièrement bien pour les personnes ayant du mal à se concentrer, elle est toutefois déconseillée aux personnes particulièrement stressées ou nerveuse.

**2. La respiration, par J. O. **

Contrairement à la technique précédente, où il ne fallait se concentrer sur rien de précis, il faudrait ici centrer toute son attention sur sa respiration.

Pour mettre cela en place, il est nécessaire d'être capable de faire abstraction de tout le reste, que ce soit le bruit, les sensations physiques… Votre respiration doit devenir le centre de votre monde.

Cette technique a pour avantage qu'il est presque impossible de s'endormir. Les personnes facilement déconcentrées auront cependant du mal à l'utiliser.

**3. Le centre magique, par R. T. **

Cette troisième technique ressemble quelque peu à celle de la respiration, mais elle nécessite cependant de connaître l'apparence de son centre magique, ce qui peut être fait assez facilement avec le sortilège _« anima speculo »_, qui ferait apparaître une image de ce centre.

Une fois l'apparence du centre magique connue, il faut se concentrer sur l'image de ce dernier. Si la mise en place du processus semble un peu plus complexe, cette technique permet cependant de ce mettre dans une transe « magique » et non une simple transe ordinaire. La différence tient au fait qu'il sera par la suite plus simple de se transformer.

**4. Le mantra, par H. H.**

La technique du mantra, comme son nom l'indique, consiste à répéter une phrase en boucle jusqu'à ce que son esprit se mette en transe. Cette méthode appelle elle aussi à la concentration, mais est plus simple du fait qu'il ne fait pas rester immobile et silencieux.

Le mantra n'a pas besoin d'être une formule magique, ni même d'avoir du sens. Cependant, un mantra est plus efficace quand il est court et qu'il contient des lettres ou des sens qui se répètent souvent. Le mien était « Quelles sont ces sinistres issues qui ne cessent dans cette sylve silencieuse ». « Pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes » marcherait aussi bien. L'important est de ne surtout pas hésiter ou trébucher sur les mots, ce qui briserait la concentration.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà le bonus n°5, qui est la suite directe du précédent.

Fondamentalement, comme le n°4, il ne sert à rien. En fait, il sert encore moins, vu que c'était beaucoup moins difficile de suivre les séances de transe que la fabrication de la potion. Mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'ils construisent pas à pas une méthode pour les générations futures.


	55. Chapitre 46 : Au clair de la lune

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats. (Beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Parce que je suis un mauvais auteur qui envoie ses chapitres à la dernière minute.)

Merci à Arya39, Guest, Zaza's mind(x2), Philou (x4), Juliette Potter (x2), Paquerette-san, Melkion et Emmawh pour les reviews !

**Guest :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que le chapitre et surtout les entretiens se plaisent. Et oui, on se doutait bien de ce que certains allaient faire ^^ Pour l'action, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**Philou :** Hello ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Oui, Jack arrive à se transformer. Et je crois qu'on parle plus de « gobage » de mouche que d'avalage ^^. Le Projet dure depuis très longtemps. Grosso modo, il a débuté lors de leur deuxième année, mais il n'a vraiment commencé que fin de la troisième. Pour Jack Frost, comme expliqué, c'est effectivement une personne totalement différente de la voix qui, comme c'est expliqué, est plus la matérialisation d'un phénomène qu'une véritable personne (même si…).

Le problème de Percy, c'est qu'il est complètement différent du reste de sa famille. Même Bill et Charlie, qui était plutôt travailleurs, restent des joyeux lurons.

Pour les matières à choisir, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne dans les livres : il faut sélectionner ce qui nous sera utile pour le futur métier. Ce que je trouve un peu idiot parce que perso, à 15 ans, j'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire.

Raiponce a effectivement la vie sentimentale la plus développée, mais c'est simplement parce que les autres persos ne sont pas très romantique dans leur propre film (Harold a son béguin pour Astrid, mais rien de transcendant). Cela dit, Jack a eu une grosse période sentimentale, lui aussi.

Pour les entretiens, c'est principalement parce que les professeurs et nos quatre héros sont très différents que je me suis permis de les écrire. Si ils avaient tous eu des profs classiques comme chef de maison, cela serait vite devenu ennuyeux ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Melkion : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! D'abord, les chats c'est le mal. Il faut que ce soit dit. Mais oui, Jack parvient à se transformer ^^ Pour le vol, je suis ravi que la note t'ait plu et qu'elle t'ait fait penser au Disque-Monde, parce que le principe de la Narration est directement emprunté à Pratchett (dans Olive-Oued, il me semble, mais pas sûr. Ou alors un des livres du cycle de la Mort). D'ailleurs, par quel livre du Disque-Monde as-tu commencé ?

Raiponce, effectivement, test peu à peu. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu de modèle pour les relations (parce que Gothel, faut l'avouer…) donc elle expérimente. Elle n'est pas toujours sûr de la marche à suivre et ce qu'elle trouve dans les livres est parfois un peu tordu.

Pour moi, le système des BUSE qui définissent l'avenir est vraiment horrible. Pour ma part, je n'ai eu la certitude de ce que je voulais faire que très tard, et encore, je me suis lancé dans les études supérieures sans être sûr. Alors à 15 ans…

Bonne chance pour ta rédac ! (les joies de l'école ^^) Et bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 46 : Au clair de la lune**

En cette douce soirée de juin, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière l'horizon, baignant la Forêt Interdite de couleurs sanglantes. Bientôt, la lune prendrait ses droits sur le ciel et les créatures qui se repaissent de l'obscurité sortiraient de leurs tanières.

Pourtant, une de ces créatures parcourait d'ors et déjà les sous-bois. Un monstre qui avait terrifié des générations de sorciers, qui faisait rejaillir la plus antique des peurs humaines. Immense, hirsute, d'un noir profond, il soulevait la terre de ses pattes puissantes. Il devait attendre. Attendre le bon moment. Et à cet instant… La bête dévorera le monde. Celui de sa victime.

Ce soir, le Sinistros rôde. Restez chez vous, petits mages, car c'est aux côtés de la Mort qu'il marche.(1)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le silence régnait dans la salle n°27. Il fallait dire que la période des examens n'était pas vraiment propice à la fête, même si le lendemain était un jour de relâche. Non, rien ne poussait à la fête. Surtout pas l'ombre terrible qui se dressait à l'horizon : le prochain examen serait celui de potion.

Cela expliquait entre autre que Mérida était actuellement penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron en compagnie de Jack, et d'Harold qui s'était incrusté au passage. Car pour la jeune fille, il était vital d'obtenir au moins un E pour cette BUSE, sans quoi elle ne pourrait participer à la classe supérieure de potion. Et sans l'ASPIC de Potions, bye-bye la Mage de Guerre.

« - Donc, je dois rajouter les épines de porc-épic hors du feu, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Les épines de porc-épic se mettent toujours hors du feu. Dans toutes les potions. Mais la seule que l'on doit étudier pour l'examen, c'est la potion de ratatinage.

- Il y a beaucoup de chances qu'on l'ait ?

- Apparemment elle est tombée il y a deux ans, donc il y a peu de chances. Maintenant, si tu comptes suivre le cours avancé, vaut mieux connaître ça. Bon, la valériane, elle sert à quoi ?

- Les racines, c'est pour la Goutte du Mort-vivant et … et… Et les brins c'est pour la potion d'amnésie. C'est ça ?

- Ouais. Si on ne précise pas quelle partie de la plante, rajoute que les feuilles sont utiles pour toutes les potions concernant la mémoire et qu'elles peuvent remplacer les brins, au pire. Le philtre du Mort-vivant, justement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion qui plonge dans un sommeil profond.

- Qu'est-ce qui permet de réveiller la victime ?

- La potion Wiggenweld.

- Dont l'ingrédient principal est…

- L'écorce de sorbier ?

- Exact ! »

Un peu plus loin, attablée devant sa carte magique, Raiponce souriait doucement. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, mais son amie était plus que prête pour l'examen. En prime, cela les avait tous aidé à réviser.

Elle-même était plus qu'au point. C'était pourquoi elle s'autorisait une petite soirée de détente où elle pouvait travailler sur sa carte. La plupart des sortilèges de base étaient apposés dessus, désormais et ils fonctionnaient plutôt bien. Il ne manquait plus que le sortilège pour faire disparaître et apparaître la carte avec un mot de passe et celle-ci serait du niveau de ce qu'avaient fait les Maraudeurs. Après, ce serait de l'expérimentation pure.

Mais actuellement, la jeune fille devait passer au peigne fin tous les couloirs représentés et les comparer avec ceux de ses plans brouillons, histoire de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié. Actuellement, elle venait de finir le premier étage. La logique voudrait qu'elle s'occuper du second, mais elle avait envie de changer un peu, ce qui l'avait fait se diriger vers le parc.

C'était une partie de la carte dont elle était assez fière, surtout qu'il n'avait pas été facile de la coucher sur papier. Mais sa plus grosse réussite, c'était le passage secret du Saule Cogneur. Lorsque les jumeaux Weasley lui en avaient parlé, elle avait vite abandonné, tout comme eux, l'idée de découvrir où il menait. Le Saule Cogneur ne portait pas son nom pour rien. Arbre caractériel, ses branches fouettaient l'air comme autant de cognards vindicatifs. Pourtant, elle avait fini pour trouver la solution.

Ou plutôt, Harold lui avait donné. Un truc tout bête auquel elle n'avait même pas pensé. Immobiliser l'arbre. Un simple « _Immobilus_ » avait figé la plante, permettant à la Serdaigle de s'engouffrer entre les racines et d'émerger… A Pré-au-Lard ! Dans la Cabane Hurlante, en vérité, une vieille bâtisse réputée hantée. On disait que des années auparavant, des fantômes particulièrement tapageurs s'étaient installés là et que régulièrement, ils poussaient des cris à glacer le sang. Mais cela faisait bien vingt ans qu'on ne les avait pas entendus.

Le plus étrange… Le plus étrange avait été le mobilier. Le fantôme, pauvre reflet d'âmes en peine, n'avaient guère de présence physique, ce qui expliquait que l'on pouvait passer au travers de leur corps, même si c'était désagréable. Les poltergeists, comme Peeves, étaient des cas à part qui pouvaient soulever des objets, mais rien de très très lourd. Une question se posait alors : qu'est-ce qui avait renversé les meubles et griffé le portes de la Cabane Hurlante ?

Justement, quand on en parlait. La portion de parc où se situait le Saule Cogneur était justement celle qu'elle devait à présent vérifier. Un fin tunnel partait de l'arbre et finissait sur une autre carte, où la Serdaigle avait commencé à représenter le village de Pré-au-Lard. Sans vraiment faire attention, elle remonta le passage secret pour arriver jusqu'à la cabane… Qui était visitée !

« - Etonnant, murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même. Je pensais que personne ne le connaissait, celui-là. Voyons voir qui sont ces personnes. »

Tapotant la carte histoire de zoomer, la pièce de la maison soi-disant hantée étant trop petite pour qu'on puisse lire plusieurs étiquettes nominales en même temps, elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour déchiffrer. Quatre noms. Harry Potter. Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. Sirius Black.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille lança un sortilège de renouvellement adapté à celui de localisation de masse. Après tout, il arrivait que ce dernier soit surchargé et « garde » des anciennes positions et il était avéré que Black était venu à Poudlard, ce n'était pas totalement étonnant que son nom soit dans la banque de données du sortilège.

Le truc, c'était que le nom ne s'effaçait pas.

« - Impossible. Il doit y avoir un bug. _Locates_ Sirius Black. »

Sous l'impulsion du sortilège, tous les noms disparurent, sauf celui de la cible, qui apparaissait en surbrillance s'il était sur le domaine de l'école. C'est ce que fit celui de l'évadé d'Azkaban. En un instant, le visage de la jeune fille perdit toute couleur.

« - Raiponce ? demanda Jack. Ça va ? »

Le bureau le plus proche était celui de Sortilège. Non, celui de Défense. Rédigeant rapidement un message, elle le transforma en avion, ouvrit le portrait et l'envoya au loin d'un sortilège destiné à trouver le Professeur Lupin.

« - Raiponce ?

- Black est à Poudlard. Avec Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Black est à Poudlard ! Avec Potter ! Dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je viens de le voir sur la carte.

- T'es sûre qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

- J'ai vérifié. On n'a pas le temps. Il faut aller les aider.

- Il faut surtout prévenir les profs.

- Déjà fait. J'ai envoyé un message au bureau de Lupin. On perd du temps ! »

Se concertant rapidement d'un regard, les trois autres attrapèrent leur baguette et filèrent à la suite. Dommage qu'aucun n'ait pensé à jeter un autre coup d'œil à la carte.

Ecrit d'une jolie écriture cursive, le nom de Remus J. Lupin s'engouffrait entre les racines du saule cogneur. Et quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, celui de Severus Snape s'éloignait à bonne vitesse du bureau de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un petit avion en papier vint s'écraser contre le portrait qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau. Un avion que personne ne verrait avant le lendemain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un détour par le deuxième étage afin d'éviter Rusard, qui n'aurait accepté aucune excuse de la part d'élèves se trouvant hors des dortoirs à une heure pareille, Sirius Black ou pas, les avaient ralenti, mais ils étaient enfin arrivés dans le Parc. C'est pratiquement au pas de course que les quatre amis prirent la direction du Saule Cogneur, qui se trouvait dans un coin isolé, du fait de son mauvais caractère.

Dégainant sa baguette, Mérida immobilisa l'arbre, dont les branches se figèrent en une seconde. Se concertant d'un regard, les quatre adolescents s'avancèrent vers l'entrée maintenant dégagée, mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'y engouffrer, une silhouette y apparaissant quelques instants plus tard.

« - Pourquoi le saule est-il immobile ? Quelqu'un a appuyé ? lança l'inconnu.

- Comment veux-tu ? Tu es le premier », Patmol, répondit une autre voix, qui n'était pas totalement inconnue.

Les nuages qui passaient dans le ciel s'éloignèrent, dégageant la lune. Pleine et ronde, celle-ci éclairait le monde d'une douce lueur argentée, dévoilant le visage de l'inconnu. Un visage sale, émacié et orné d'une longue barbe emmêlée. Un visage qui avait été plaqué partout dans le monde sorcier anglais ces derniers mois. Le visage de Sirius Black.

Mérida, la plus réactive dans ce genre de situation, agrippa sa baguette et forma les premières syllabes d'un sortilège visant à ensorceler le fugitif. Le sort rougeoyait déjà au-bout de bâton quand une autre personne se mit entre elle et l'évadé.

« - Miss Dunbroch, attendez ! »

La lune était repartie se cacher derrière les nuages, mais la jeune fille avait suffisamment côtoyé son interlocuteur pour le reconnaître, même avec aussi peu de lumière.

- Pro… Professeur Lupin ? Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Black.

- C'est une longue histoire. Il n'est pas dangereux, croyez-moi.

- Mais on l'a vu avec Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- On va bien, répondirent les trois susnommés en apparaissant derrière les deux adultes.

- Vous voyez, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Ils pourraient être ensorcelés !

- Ecoutez, laissez-moi mener tout ce monde auprès du Professeur Dumbledore. Vous pouvez même ensorceler Sirius…

- Hé ! s'indigna ce dernier.

- Si cela peut vous mettre en confiance.

- Vous nous laisseriez faire ça ?

- Sans bouger le petit doigt, du moment que nous rencontrons le Directeur. Il est urgent que nous le voyions. Nous avons une… Une preuve de… Une preuve… »

L'astre lunaire s'était à nouveau dégagé, brillant tel un astre-roi au milieu de sa cour d'étoiles. Sa lumière pâle illumina le parc de Poudlard. Lupin, qui était nerveux et stressé quelques secondes auparavant, s'était soudainement calmé, hypnotisé par le spectacle.

Cela aurait presque pu être poétique. « L'homme regardant la lune ». Presque, si les yeux de cet homme, habituellement marron, n'avaient pas virés au jaune.

« - Reculez ! hurla Black. Il va se transformer !

- Se transformer en quoi ? demanda Jack.

- T'es idiot ? demanda Harold. Lupin est un loup-garou, les trois-quarts des cinquièmes année sont au courant. Et c'est la pleine lune ! Si on reste ici, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »

Doucement, la bête prenait la place de l'humain. On était très loin de la transformation instantanée des animagus. L'homme devenait loup en de longues minutes. Le visage s'allongeait. La colonne se déformait. Les os se brisaient et se reformaient. Tout cela avec une lenteur telle qu'elle rendait encore plus horrible cette transformation contre-nature qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« - Prenez votre forme animale, intervint Mérida. Les loups-garous ne sont pas agressifs envers les animaux, sauf si ceux-ci les attaquent.

- Mais Harold, il…

- Je sais me transformer.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Raiponce. Je croyais que…

- Je vous expliquerai. Maintenant, transformez-vous. »

En un instant, la peur réveillant des capacités insoupçonnées et une vitesse de réaction incroyable, les quatre adolescents étaient remplacés par un groupe d'animaux.

Le problème de la peur, c'est qu'elle laisse toute place à l'instinct. Ce n'est pas dramatique quand on est un être humain. Quand on est un animal, c'est une autre question.

Sitôt transformés, les quatre animaux détalèrent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haut dans le ciel, l'Augurey filait vers les nuages. Il devait fuir, se sauver. Loin de la terre, loin du monstre qui hurlait à présent à la lune. Tant pis pour ceux restés au sol, ils n'avaient qu'à avoir des ailes.

Dans un coin de l'esprit effrayé de l'oiseau, Mérida tentait de surnager. Se transformer aussi soudainement n'était pas son habitude et elle s'était retrouvée engloutie au milieu d'un torrent d'émotions basique parmi lesquelles une prévalait : la peur.

Doucement, elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied, au fur et à mesure que l'oiseau montait vers le firmament. Mais au moment où son esprit allait disparaître, une lueur éclaira soudainement les eaux sombres qui l'entouraient. Une lueur bleu éclatante qu'elle connaissait bien.

_« - Whisp »_ murmura-t-elle.

Le petit feu follet flottait face à elle. Et avec ses propres moyens, il tentait de l'aider.

_« Le plaisir de manger un gâteau au chocolat. »_

_« Le bonheur simple des histoires de Noël au coin du feu. »_

_« La joie de revoir ses amis, qu'elle retrouvait après deux mois de vacances. »_

_« L'envie de se jeter devant le danger, simplement pour venir en aide à quelqu'un. »_

Toutes ces choses. Tous ces sentiments humains. Tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus ressentir si elle se laissait submerger par l'oiseau.

Pleine d'une vitalité tout juste retrouvée, Mérida émergea. Et reprit le contrôle de son corps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trouver un abri. Pensée simple, unique chose qui habitait l'esprit d'Harold.

_« - NON ! Je dois… Je dois retourner aider Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils sont seuls face au loup-garou. »_

Ils trouveront bien un moyen de s'en sortir. La loi de la jungle, c'est chacun pour soi.

_« - Je ne vis pas dans la jungle. »_

Il n'était pas bien gros. Une racine suffirait à lui offrir une cachette convenable.

_« - Ils ont besoin de moi. »_

Après, il lui faudrait rapidement se nourrir. L'idéal serait de trouver un terrier ou un nid d'oiseau pas loin.

_« - Je dois reprendre le contrôle. »_

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait envie de courir comme ça. De retrouver les odeurs de la forêt.

_« - On courra une autre fois. »_

Et, tel un pilote qui parvenait enfin à redresser son avion après une chute vertigineuse, Harold reprit les commandes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Où était-il ? Loin de chez lui, sûrement, car il faisait froid. Très froid. Il devait retourner vers le soleil.

_« - Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant, évidemment. »_

Le sud ? Où étais le sud ? Sa boussole interne semblait être perturbée.

_« - Retourne à ta place ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des airs. »_

Il avait besoin de chaleur. D'arbres immenses. De fleurs odorantes. Ici, tout était triste et terne.

_« - D'accord, t'as le mal du pays, mais là, c'est urgent. »_

Par là ? Ou par ici ? Il était perdu.

_« - Bon, cette fois, ça suffit ! »_

L'oiseau-mouche chuta brusquement, avant de reprendre son envol. Mais au fond des yeux, une étincelle bien trop humaine pour un oiseau brillait de mille feux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

D'un geste assuré, le chat se redressa sur ses pattes. Il s'était assis quelques minutes plus tôt, en proie à un important dilemme intérieur.

Malheureusement pour lui, Jack avait l'habitude de cohabiter avec quelqu'un qui voulait prendre les rênes. Et un malheureux fléreur n'avait aucune chance d'être au niveau de la Voix. Aussi le jeune homme avait il repris les manettes en main très rapidement.

A présent, il voyait ses amis, qui avaient apparemment eu un peu plus de difficultés à garder le contrôle sur leur animal. Leur forme était assez étonnante. Raiponce se transformait en un petit oiseau coloré que Jack ne connaissait absolument pas. Harold prenait la forme d'une belette, ce qui avait fait rire Jack avant qu'il n'aperçoive cette petite lueur sanguinaire propre aux animaux qui n'hésitent pas à tuer. Mérida, elle, se métamorphosait en un oiseau majestueux que le garçon n'avait vu que dans son livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques : un Augurey, un oiseau devin. Un animal magique, aussi, ce qui était assez rare parmi les animagus.

Ils étaient maintenant réunis. Avec quelques difficultés, les quatre animaux parvinrent à se comprendre. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent vers l'endroit où s'était dirigé le loup-garou, qui était attaqué par Black transformé en énorme chien. Potter l'avait suivi, apparemment inquiet et Snape, que les cinquièmes année n'avaient pas aperçu avant qu'il ne se lève soudainement, et qui n'avait heureusement rien vu de leur transformation animagus s'était lancé à sa poursuite, laissant derrière lui les deux autres élèves, vers lesquels se dirigèrent Harold et Jack, toujours transformés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Hermione ? Tu as déjà vu un fléreur blanc à Poudlard ?

- Le seul fléreur que je connaisse, c'est Pattenrond et il n'est pas blanc, donc non, pourquoi ? répondit la jeune fille en fixant avec angoisse la clairière dans laquelle le loup et le chien se battait toujours.

- Il y en a un qui nous fixe, là. Et il y a une drôle de souris à côté de lui. »

Effectivement, Hermione constata que deux animaux, un fléreur et une belette, ce qui Ron avait pris pour une souris, les fixaient. Le chat magique semblait, avec sa queue, leur faire signe de le suivre. La belette sembla rapidement perdre patience et après une transformation rapide, Harold Haddock apparut en lieu et place.

« - Vous comptez nous fixer comme ça longtemps ? Suivez nous, on va vous mettre à l'abri. Vaut mieux pas être ici si le Professeur Lupin se repointe.

- Tu… La belette… Et toi, tu… bégaya Ron.

- Transformation animagus. Pas le temps. Suivez-nous ! »

Sans réfléchir, alors que le Poufsouffle reprenait sa forme animale, les deux plus jeunes emboitèrent le pas du chat qui prenait la direction du lac. Au lieu de s'arrêter à la rive, il continua d'avancer, gelant sous ses pattes les eaux calmes du Lac Noir. Les deux Gryffondors hésitèrent, mais Harold, toujours sous sa forme de belette, leur fit signe que c'était bon. Hermione posa un pied sur la glace puis, constatant que c'était solide, continua d'avancer, soutenant Ron comme elle pouvait, ce dernier ayant été blessé assez grièvement à la jambe. Quand ils furent assez loin de la berge, le chat construisit une grande plateforme. Avant que le chemin ne disparaisse, Harold reprit forme humaine.

« - Je vais aller voir comment ça se passe, expliqua-t-il en faisait apparaître des couvertures. Restez ici, je reviendrai vous chercher dès que ce sera bon. »

Puis, se retransformant, il s'élança vers la rive, le chemin de glace disparaissant peu à peu derrière lui. Courant aussi vite que sa taille le lui permettait, il se précipita vers le lieu du combat. Heureusement, à mi-chemin, Mérida vint se poser près de lui et lui permit de monter sur son dos. S'envolant, les deux amis arrivèrent vite sur le lieu du combat.

Le monstre qu'était devenu Lupin avait réussi, au terme d'un combat acharné et presque équitable, à se débarrasser de Black, jetant le chien à l'orée de la forêt. De ce que pouvait en dire Harold, avec sa vue de petit mammifère, l'animal pouvait aussi bien être mort que vivant.

La créature s'était rapidement désintéressée du prisonnier pour se tourner vers le seul humain présent : Harry Potter. D'un pas lent, il s'approchait du jeune homme.

Les loups-garous ont cela de particulier qu'ils ne sont ni humain, ni animal. Evidemment, lorsque la lune n'est pas pleine, ils sont majoritairement humains. Ils réfléchissent, ressentent, sociabilisent. Ils sont simplement un peu plus fort, un peu plus résistants à la magie et possèdent un odorat et une ouïe plus performants.

Toute la perversité de leur condition n'apparaît qu'à la pleine lune. Ils ne sont ni humain, ni animal. Ils sont le pire des deux. Prédateurs armés de ce que la nature fait de mieux pour la chasse en forêt, ils ne se contentent pas de tuer : ils terrifient. Chats surdimensionnés, ils jouent avec leur nourriture, prenant plaisir à sentir la peur exsuder par tous les pores de leur victime. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'attaquent principalement aux humains, en plus de l'option « reproduction de l'espèce ». Nul être vivant n'a peur comme l'humain. Car là où les animaux ont simplement peur, l'homme va plus loin : il réfléchit à sa peur, ce qui a parfois, même souvent, pour effet de l'amplifier. Et ça, les loups-garous s'en délectent.

Mais parfois, cette particularité du Lycanthrope a ses avantages. C'était, en ce moment, la seule raison pour laquelle le jeune Potter était encore en vie. Ce qui laissa le temps au Professeur Snape d'arriver. Bien que ça ne change pas grand-chose à la situation : un sorcier, même un adulte aussi puissant que le Professeur Snape, avait peu de chance face à un loup-garou. Harold songea un moment à sauter du dos de Mérida pour atterrir sur le visage du loup, mais avant qu'il ne détermine si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle, un évènement vint perturber l'action : un long hurlement lugubre retentit entre les arbres. Un cri qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'avait poussé Lupin à la fin de sa transformation. Ledit Lupin se tourna justement vers la provenance du cri. Il eut un bref instant d'hésitation avant de se précipiter vers les bois. Un loup-garou répond toujours à l'appel de ses semblables.

Raiponce, qui avait rejoint ses deux amis pendant les faits, aurait lâché un soupir de soulagement si elle avait su comment faire avec ce corps. Normalement, tout allait bien se passer, à présent. Il suffisait maintenant de retrouver Jack, Ron et Hermione et de ramener tout ce beau monde au Château pour une bonne nuit à l'infirmerie.

Ça, c'était le plan de base. Un plan qui fut mis à l'eau par un cri qui, cette fois, était bien humain. Un cri de terreur pur.

En contrebas, Black dévalait la pente, poursuivit par des détraqueurs. Des dizaines de détraqueurs qui le chassaient droit vers le lac, là où se trouvaient Jack et les deux derniers membres du Trio d'or. Se maudissant de ne pas les avoir senti arriver, la forme animale diminuant les effets des Gardiens d'Azkaban, la Serdaigle fonça en piqué vers la berge. Elle avait dans son sac plusieurs flacons de potion solaire qu'elle avait préparé au cas où. Il lui faudrait simplement reprendre forme humaine. Et dans le pire des cas, elle ferait appel à son don, et tant pis pour la discrétion !

Au milieu des démons, le Survivant, qui avait suivi Black, tentait tant bien que mal d'invoquer un sortilège, probablement un Patronus vu la lueur argentée typique qui s'échappait de sa baguette. Malheureusement pour lui, les Gardiens d'Azkaban étaient trop nombreux pour être repoussés par les filets de brume qu'il parvenait à produire. Il aurait fallu un patronus parfait, ayant une forme animale, pour pouvoir les combattre.

Raiponce, elle, essayait d'atterrir, mais il y avait trop d'obstacles. Et même si elle parvenait à atteindre le sol, se retransformer équivaudrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Les détraqueurs ne font pas la différence entre les coupables et les innocents. Voyant que ses amis se dirigeaiennt vers la plateforme gelée qui abritait certainement Jack, elle se reconcentra. Il fallait être sous forme humaine pour utiliser les potions solaires et elle devait chanter pour activer son don. Ou peut-être que… Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

Sifflant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, elle entonna les premières notes de sa chanson et eut le bonheur de sentir la magie couler au travers de ses plumes. Devenu un une énorme luciole, elle zigzagua à travers les gardiens, les faisant reculer face à cette lumière aveuglante. Elle était encore loin de Potter, mais son intervention devint rapidement inutile.

En effet, un animal s'avançait sur l'eau. Un cerf d'argent, qui avançait d'un pas lent. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la bordure, il s'arrêta, regarda doucement Harry, avant de bramer. Un brâme silencieuse, qui provoqua une onde de choc repoussant tous les détraqueurs. Le cerf était un patronus parfait, un patronus corporel.

Se posant au sol dégagé de tout monstre, quel qu'il soit, l'oiseau redevint une jeune fille. Se précipitant vers les deux inconscients, elle vérifia leur état. Apparemment, ils étaient toujours en vie et leurs âmes étaient restées dans leur corps. Maintenant, il allait falloir les ramener.

« - Raiponce ! s'exclama une voix, qui s'avéra être celle de Mérida.

- Mérida, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. On est allés chercher Jack et puis le Professeur Snape nous a trouvé. Apparemment, quelque chose a fait fuir les détraqueurs, alors il est parti s'assurer qu'ils retournent bien dans leur campement, mais il devrait arriver. Il nous a dit de l'attendre ici.

- Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, intervint Jack, qui avait l'air d'être complètement épuisé.

- Et les autres ?

- Harold et Hermione bandent la jambe de Ron. Courir sur la glace pour échapper aux détraqueurs a un peu aggravé la blessure, mais il s'en sortira. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner dans mon lit.

- Je crains qu'il faille d'abord fournir quelques explications, Monsieur Overland. »

Snape, qui venait de surgir derrière eux, arborait un sourire froid. Le genre de sourire que l'on préfère voir offert aux autres plutôt que de le recevoir. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Laissez-moi récapituler : Miss Tower s'entrainait au sortilège de localisation et a décidé de tester sa variante, celui qui permet de nommer toutes les personnes dans une pièce et a décidé de le tester sur le plan qu'elle avait ramené de Pré-au-Lard. Ce qui lui a permis de voir que Sirius Black se trouvait en compagnie d'Harry Potter et de ses amis dans la Cabane Hurlante. C'est cela ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Ensuite, après avoir envoyé un message au Professeur Lupin, vous vous êtes précipité vers le Saule Cogneur, qui cache un passage vers Pré-au-ard et vous êtes tombés nez-à-nez avec ceux que vous cherchiez ainsi que le Professeur Lupin.

- Et le Professeur Snape. On ne l'a su qu'après, mais ils l'avaient ensorcelé.

- Certes. Ensuite, le Professeur Lupin s'est transformé, Black a pris sa forme d'animagus et vous a protégé en emmenant le loup-garou au loin. Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Overland a mis les deux amis de Mr. Potter à l'abri sur le lac. C'est toujours correct ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Enfin, après que le Professeur Lupin se soit enfuit vers la Forêt, vous avez été attaqués par les détraqueurs et ceux-ci ont été repoussés par un patronus dont vous ignorez la provenance.

- C'est ça. Je sais que ça paraît tiré par les cheveux, Monsieur, mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous crois.

- Vous nous… Croyez ?

- Oui. Maintenant, je vous invite à vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr qu'un peu de Pimentine et une bonne nuit de sommeil vous feront le plus grand bien. Mrs. Pomfresh vous a déjà préparé des lits. »

Alors que les quatre adolescents quittaient leur lit, le Professeur Dippet, un ancien directeur, se tourna vers son successeur.

« - Albus… Pourquoi vous êtes-vous contenté de les envoyer au lit ? Vous comme moi savons très bien qu'ils ont enfreint une des lois les plus importantes du monde magique. Le Professeur Snape est formel : il vu ces enfants se transformer en animaux.

- Et vous comme moi savons très bien ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, Armando. Si ce que j'ai vu dans la tête du jeune Mr Potter est vrai, Sirius Black est innocent et c'est Peter Pettigrow qui a trahi les Potter. Et il s'est enfuit cette nuit. Connaissant cet homme, il cherchera sans nul doute son maître.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Si Voldemort revient, j'aurai besoin de tous les guerriers disponibles. Ce n'est donc pas le moment de me mettre ces quatre-là à dos. Ils me seront utiles, un jour. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un dernier coup à jouer ce soir.

- Un dernier coup ?

- Je n'aime pas savoir les innocents en prison.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas libérer Sirius Black.

- Voyons Armando, soyez plus fin. Pourquoi faire quelque chose quand deux petites phrases poussent d'autres à le faire pour vous ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Libre. Il était enfin libre. Le vent fouettait son visage. Le paysage défilait sous lui. Il était libre.

Mieux que ça, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance. Quelqu'un qui était prêt à le croire, à croire en son innocence.

Et ça, se dit-il en filant sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, ça n'a aucun prix.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Le Sinistros est un immense chien noir qui hante les cimetières. Le voir est un présage de mort. Bien que propre au bestiaire d'Harry Potter, il est très fortement inspiré des « black hounds » anglo-saxons. Rowling se réapproprie souvent les légendes populaires (pas qu'on lui reproche, hein ^^ Mais faut bien avouer que la quasi-totalité de son bestiaire est un gros copié-collé de créatures anciennes.)

Et voilà ! Un chapitre un peu spécial, car il ne suit absolument pas la logique habituelle, à savoir quatre parties de plus ou moins même longueur. Je vais surement retenter le coup d'autres fois, car ça me permet de faire pas mal de choses, notamment faire participer des points de vue comme celui de Ron et Hermione.

En tous cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis très content, ce qui est assez rare ^^

On se retrouve dans deux semaines, pour le dernier chapitre de cet arc, ainsi qu'une annonce importante.

A la prochaine !


	56. Bonus n6

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats. (Beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Parce que je suis un mauvais auteur qui envoie ses chapitres à la dernière minute.)

Merci aux revieweurs. Les anonymes auront leur réponse dans l'en-tête du chapitre suivant.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bonus n° 6**

**L'animagisme pour les nuls**

**Par R.T., J.O., M.D. et H.H.**

**Avec l'aide des Maraudeurs**

**Chapitre 3 : La transformation**

Troisième et dernière partie de l'apprentissage de l'animagisme, « la transformation » est à la fois l'étape la plus simple et la plus compliquée.

Après avoir fait connaissance et vous être lié avec votre animal, le but est maintenant de pouvoir adopter sa forme. Cette pratique est, de toutes celle présentées dans ce livre, sans doute la plus dangereuse. Il est donc nécessaire d'intégrer quelques règles de base :

- N'essayez pas d'aller au plus vite. Prendre une forme totalement différente de l'habituelle est quelque chose qui peut se révéler traumatisant pour l'esprit. Si cela est fait d'une manière trop brusque, un blocage inconscient pourrait se créer et il vous serait alors extrêmement laborieux de prendre votre forme animale.

- Si votre animal possède des caractéristiques physiques très éloignées des vôtres, que ce soit au niveau de la taille, de la réaction face au froid ou à la chaleur, etc, soyez prudent. Commencez par essayer de transposer des caractéristiques ayant moins d'impact, comme le plumage/pelage, les griffes, etc.

- N'oubliez pas de prendre en compte les caractéristiques mentales de l'animal : si celui-ci est un rongeur, évitez de vous transformer à proximité d'un prédateur, au risque que l'instinct prenne le dessus et que vous vous retrouviez bloqué dans un trou de souris.

- Enfin, pensez à un système vous permettant de prévenir quelqu'un en cas de problème.

Maintenant que ces quelques règles de base ont été rappelées, nous pouvons passer à la transformation en elle-même. Celle-ci prend sa source dans la têtologie (Voir « La têtologie », par E. Ciredutemps). Il s'agit « simplement » de transformer votre esprit. Si l'esprit change de forme, le corps suivra.

Cette théorie peut sembler très simple, mais comme dit plus haut, aller trop vite peut entrainer des problèmes. Il s'agit donc d'agir par étape. Le déroulement ci-dessous est celui qui est conseillé, mais rien n'empêche de l'adapter à votre cas.

1. Le pelage : couvrir votre peau avec le pelage/ le plumage/ les écailles de votre forme animale.

2. Les griffes : modifiez vos ongles et transformez-les en griffes/serres.

3. Les yeux : partie sensible car pratiquement imperméable à la magie, elle présentera plus de difficultés. Pensez à vous renseigner sur le type de vision de votre animal pour éviter les surprises.

4. Les trois éléments ci-dessus ensemble.

5. La transformation totale.

NB : si votre animal fait sensiblement la même taille que vous, rien ne vous empêche de progresser membre par membre.

La première fois que vous prendrez votre forme animale complète, il devrait vous être impossible de la garder plus de quelques secondes. C'est parfaitement normal, comme l'explique la théorie du champ morphique : votre corps a l'habitude d'avoir une certaine forme, il y reviendra donc naturellement. A partir de ce moment, il faudra donc se transformer régulièrement afin d'habituer le corps à la forme animale, ce qui permettra de rester sous forme d'animagus de plus en plus longtemps. Cet entrainement permet aussi de réduire le temps que prend la transformation.

C'est ici que se termine ce livre. Toi qui l'as lu, si tu décides de te lancer, merci de rajouter tes propres constatations avant de remettre ce manuel dans sa cachette. Si tu préfères passer ton chemin, je t'en prie, remet-le là où tu l'as trouvé, pour les générations futures.

R.T., H.H., M.D., J.O.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà le bonus n°6. J'avais complètement oublié de vous en parler. J'avais oublié d'en parler à ma bêta pour savoir si elle était libre (encore désolé) et j'avais même oublié de l'écrire ^^

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de l'arc et l'annonce.

A la prochaine !


	57. Chapitre 47 : Point de chute

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Chapitre corrigé par Emmawh. Dites-lui merci, priez-là, envoyez lui des chocolats. (Beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Parce que je suis un mauvais auteur qui envoie ses chapitres à la dernière minute.)

Merci à Arya39, Anthae, Isis Nephtys, Zaza's Mind, MrMeAndYou, Lady Wyvern, Philou(x2), Moumou13 (x4), Melkion, Doc N'Rock, Paquerette-san et Lizblood pour leurs reviews !

**Lady Wyvern :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que ce chapitre te plaise et d'avoir réussi le mélange avec l'histoire de base : ) Bonne lecture !

**Philou :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravi que la scène d'introduction (et le reste du chapitre) te plaise. Et je ne suis quasiment jamais content de mes chapitres ^^ D'ailleurs, j'en ai relu quelques-uns il y a pas longtemps et je ne te raconte pas tout ce que j'ai vu à changer ^^

Pour le bonus, j'avoue, j'avais complètement oublié de vous prévenir. Bah, la surprise fait pas de mal, de temps à autre. Et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse parler de roman, parce qu'ici c'est vraiment de la fanfic pur : je reprends des persos, un univers, des intrigues… Ce n'est pas comme certains auteurs qui reprennent juste les personnages. Bonne lecture !

**Melkion :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'était le premier « vrai » mélange, mais il va y en avoir d'autre. Pour ce qui est des chats, c'est simple, c'est le Mal. Avec une grand M. Des suppôts de Satan en manteau de fourrure.

Je vois. Alors tu n'as pas lu les Pratchett les plus intéressants (à mon goût) : Pyramides, Au guet, Mécomptes de Fées et Nobliaux et sorcières. Après, les lire dans l'ordre de parution est une bonne idée, parce que l'auteur fait toujours plein de références à ses autres livres.

Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne le système français, étant belge, mais chez moi, on a la filière « générale » qui permet de choisir un peu les études que l'on veut en supérieure. Après, pour les métiers pratiques, c'est une autre affaire.

Bonne lecture !

**Doc N'Rock :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir. J'aime toutes les reviews, mais celles comme la tienne font résonner dans ma tête « L'auteur-gagne-un-niveau » ^^ Et une discussion philo sur la place de la lecture dans la société ? Le sujet est chouette !

Pour ce qui est des mêmes évènements des quatre points de vue, j'avais pensé faire ça assez souvent, mais ça alourdit considérablement le texte. Quand c'est vraiment nécessaire, j'y reviens, mais c'est rare.

Pour les trois ans d'écarts, j'ai hésité un bon moment, mais je trouve ça intéressant parce que ça va me permettre d'aborder les années 4 et 5 avec les big four à Poudlard, mais aussi de me centrer sur autre chose pendant les années 6 et 7, qui sont super « Harry centrées ». Et en plus, ils avaient Fred et George avec eux, comme ça ^^

Pour l'alchimie entre les persos, je suis content que ça te plaise, parce que c'est le point central de la fic, les relations des quatre héros entre eux et avec leurs familles.

Et je ne répondrais aux questions que par deux mots : Spoiler Sweetie !

J'espère te revoir dans d'autre reviews !

Bonne lecture !

**Paquerette-san :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très content que le chapitre te plaise. Oui, Dumbledore paraît plus manipulateur (et plus tôt) quand dans les livres, mais c'est principalement parce que ceux-ci sont quasi uniquement du pdv d'Harry, alors qu'ici tu as le point de vue de Dumbledore, aussi. Bonne lecture è

**ATTENTION : MESSAGE IMPORTANT EN FIN DE CHAPITRE. ALLEZ LE LIRE (après le chapitre ^^), SINON VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR UNE SALE BLAGUE !**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 47 : Point de chute**

« - Alors tu es là. »

Le jeune homme assis sur les remparts de la Tour d'Astronomie sursauta. Heureusement, après une ou deux tentatives de suicides, un sort de parapet empêchait les inconscients de tomber.

« - Je ne pensais pas que l'on me trouverait là, dit tranquillement Harold.

- Je te connais bien, à force, répondit Jack en s'asseyant à son tour sur la pierre froide, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

- Quelqu'un qui me connaît bien m'aurait plutôt cherché du côté de la cachette de Krokmou.

- Trop évident. C'est là que tout le monde, du moins ceux au courant de l'existence de cette cachette, aurait été te chercher. Et tu es trop malin pour te laisser avoir comme ça.

- Mais pas assez pour trouver un endroit tranquille, apparemment.

- Simplement pas assez confiant. Tu t'es dit que nous arrêterions de te chercher si nous ne te trouvions pas dans la salle du dragon.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a conduit jusqu'ici ? Poudlard est grand.

- Tu aimes voler. Il fallait donc un endroit en plein air, même si la Bibliothèque était aussi une possibilité. C'était cependant un peu trop facile comme solution. Il te fallait aussi un endroit assez peu fréquenté pour échapper au réseau de connaissances de Raiponce. Et tu as beau dite, tu es théâtral. La tour d'Astronomie était un des rares endroits qui correspondait. »

Les deux adolescents replongèrent dans un silence contemplatif, observant l'horizon encore parée des couleurs du couchant.

« - Tu as utilisé la carte de Raiponce avec un sort de localisation, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Mais avoue que ma déduction tenait la route. »

Un spasme secoua les épaules du brun, avant qu'un véritable fou rire ne le prenne, dans lequel il fut vite rejoint par Jack.

« - Tu es idiot, dit-il après être parvenu à se reprendre.

- Moins que toi. A quoi ça t'avançait de cacher ta forme animagus ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Je peux essayer. »

Seul le silence répondit à l'affirmation de Serpentard.

« - Tu sais, Raiponce était pour le fait de te laisser tranquille. Comme quoi « tu reviendrais tout seul, qu'il fallait te laisser le temps ». Et Mérida était tellement stressée par son examen de Potion qu'elle a accepté sans trop réfléchir. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Si on te laisse dans ton coin, tu vas ruminer ça pendant des lustres, puis ça sera les vacances et à la rentrée, on se comportera comme des étrangers parce qu'on a laissé tout ça pourrir. Je suis peut-être pas aussi bon que Raiponce pour faire des plans ou aussi bon pote que Mérida, mais je sais reconnaître une idée pourrie quand j'en vois une. »

Harold soupira, avant de se mettre à parler.

« - J'avais honte, d'accord ? Je me transforme en un animal totalement minable, une fichue souris surdimensionnée. Et pour une fois… Pour une fois j'avais l'espoir de faire quelque chose de bien. De pouvoir être fier de moi. Me transformer en un animal impressionnant, quelque chose du genre. C'est….c'est ridicule, je sais, mais…

- Il n'y a rien de ridicule là-dedans. Avoir peur, c'est normal. J'ai eu peur quand je me suis rendu-compte que la Voix était dangereuse. Mérida a peur de son don. Raiponce a peur que le sien soit découvert. Ainsi que la liste de toutes les lois qu'elle a violées. On a tous peur.

- Vos peurs sont logiques. Moi j'ai… Juste peur d'être ridicule. De vous voir partir parce quand vous vous serez rendus compte d'à quel point je suis pathétique, peu importe ce que je fais. »

Le blanc regarda son ami. Il savait, tout le monde le savait, qu'Harold avait des problèmes de confiance en lui. Il le cachait avec ses sarcasmes, mais il doutait tout le temps.

« - Tu sais, il va falloir apprendre à nous faire confiance, à un moment. On est tous dans la même panade. On n'était pas vraiment potes, à la base, surtout nous deux, mais le Projet A, c'est devenu notre but commun. Et aussi notre point de chute. Là où on peut être nous-même. Là où on peut aller quand on ne se sent pas bien.

- Le Projet A n'a plus de raison d'être, aujourd'hui.

- Non, effectivement. Il est fini. Nous sommes tous animagus. Mais on n'est plus les gamins qui se sont lancés dans une entreprise potentiellement mortelle. On a vieilli, on s'est lié et aujourd'hui on n'a plus besoin d'excuses pour se voir. Notre groupe n'aurait peut-être jamais existé sans le Projet, mais aujourd'hui il peut survivre sans. Il va juste falloir trouver de quoi occuper nos samedis. »

Une fois sa tirade finie, le Serpentard prit une seconde pour retrouver son souffle. Il n'était pas un très bon orateur, de base, mais il trouvait qu'il s'en était bien tiré, pour le coup.

« - J'ai été idiot, hein ?

- T'as seulement manqué de confiance. C'est pas très agréable pour nous non plus, tu sais. On a l'impression d'avoir loupé notre coup. De ne pas avoir réussi à réellement devenir tes amis.

- Mais vous êtes mes amis ! Probablement les meilleurs que j'ai jamais eu, bien qu'en comparaison des habitants de Beurk, c'est pas dur.

- Alors crois en nous, Hic'.

- Arrête avec ce surnom. Et je crois en vous.

- Pas assez pour nous faire confiance. Je ne veux pas, et les filles non plus, connaître tes moindres secrets mais l'amitié, c'est basé sur la confiance. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur qu'on te rejette, parce qu'on ne risque pas de le faire. Sauf si tu commets des trucs répréhensibles, évidemment, comme tuer des chatons. »

Le Poufsouffle lui jeta un regard en coin.

« - Tu es bête.

- Pas plus que toi.

- Raiponce t'a vraiment dit de me laisser tranquille ?

- mot pour mot.

- Et Mérida a acquiescé ?

- Ouaip.

- Tu t'es probablement fait manipuler, tu sais.

- Je sais. »

Loin à l'horizon, les dernières couleurs du crépuscule se dissolvaient lentement dans le ciel nocturne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tranquillement assise sous un arbre, profitant de la douceur de ce début du mois de juin, Raiponce feuilletait son manuel de Sortilèges d'un air distrait. C'était son dernier examen de la session et il se déroulerait le lendemain. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait laissé ses pensées dériver. Toutes dans la même direction : celle du Professeur Lupin.

La veille, lendemain de la fuite de Sirius Black par un moyen encore inconnu, il avait donné sa démission. Probablement parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir mis ses élèves en danger(1). Mais aussi parce que le Professeur Snape avait jugé bon de lâcher en plein pendant le déjeuner la malédiction dont souffrait son collègue.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment posé de problèmes pour les élèves de 5e, 6e et 7e année, qui étaient tous plus ou moins au courant, car il fallait être un peu aveugle pour ne pas voir les signes évidents : fatigue, absences répétées aux alentours de la pleine lune, changement d'humeur,… Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment posé de problèmes : ils étaient assez vieux pour comprendre la vraie problématique de la lycanthropie, qui était largement abordée à partir de la cinquième.

Pour les années inférieures, c'était une autre question : fortement imprégnés de la culture populaire qui faisait du loup-garou un monstre sanguinaire, il n'avait pas fallu deux heures avant qu'ils n'envoient tous une lettre à leurs parents une fois le secret dévoilé. Parents qui, perdant toute notion de réflexion une fois leur progéniture en jeu, s'étaient à leur tour dépêché d'envoyer au Professeur Dumbledore une lettre exigeant le départ du professeur de défense. L'homme avait cependant pris les devants et déposé sa démission avant qu'on ne le lui demande.

Exaspérée par ces bêtises, la blonde referma son livre, le rangea dans son sac et se releva. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle aurait laissé se produire une imbécillité pareille sans réagir. D'un pas vif, elle traversa Poudlard pour arriver en quelques minutes face au tableau protégeant le bureau du Professeur de DCFM.

« - Que voulez-vous ? demanda l'érudit qui habitait le tableau. Je suis en pleine recherche.

- J'aimerai voir le Professeur Lupin.

- Mot de passe ?

- Je ne l'ai pas.

- Sans le mot de passe, on ne rentre pas.

- Pourriez-vous au moins lui dire que Raiponce Tower est devant sa porte ? »

Grommelant dans sa barbe, l'homme se leva toutefois, obligé par le sortilège qui le liait au bureau. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, se rasseyant, et sans adresser la parole à la jeune fille, il dégagea l'entrée. Les tableaux caractériels étaient réellement ceux qu'elle aimait le moins.

« - Miss Tower. Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à vous voir ici. Les gens qui ont failli se faire dévorer par un loup-garou désirent rarement se retrouver face à leur agresseur.

- Ces gens sont idiots s'ils n'arrivent pas à faire la différence entre l'homme et le loup.

- La séparation n'est pas aussi nette que pour un animagus, Miss.

- Je… Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en animagus, donc…

- Je vous l'ai dit, la frontière entre homme et animal n'est pas très claire, chez moi. Plus encore à l'approche de la pleine lune. Je garde donc des souvenirs de la transformation. Dont un de vous et vos quatre amis prenant vos formes. Une question me taraude toutefois : comment avez-vous fait ? D'après ce que je sais, vous et vos amis n'avez commencés à vous fréquenter qu'à partir de la fin de la deuxième année. Deux ans, c'est court, pour devenir animagus, surtout avec les recherches à faire.

- Professeur, je sais que c'est illégal, je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. SI mes déductions sont bonnes, il serait extrêmement risqué pour moi de révéler votre capacité. Vous avez trouvé les notes des Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous les connaissez ?

- Les connaître ? Miss, j'étais un Maraudeur. Lunard, pour vous servir. Etonnant, non ? A vrai dire, je suis la cause de ces notes : mes amis désiraient m'accompagner durant la pleine lune et le seul moyen pour cela est de se transformer en animal. Mais dites-moi, qu'avez-vous fait des notes, maintenant que votre transformation est aboutie ?

- On les a transformées en livre, que l'on va cacher quelque part, pour que quelqu'un puisse le trouver plus tard et tenter l'expérience à son tour.

- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose. »

Sans s'étaler plus sur le sujet, l'homme continua à ranger ses affaires dans la valise sans fond qui était posée au sol. Cela rappela à Raiponce le but premier de sa visite.

« - Professeur… Vous n'avez pas à partir.

- Je le dois, Miss, sinon l'école va au devant de gros ennuis. A la base, je n'aurais pas dû obtenir ce poste, des lois m'interdisent le contact direct avec des enfants.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de défense que l'on ait eu depuis plusieurs années ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à un nouveau Lockhart l'année prochaine.

- Je vais vous apprendre une dernière chose, Miss Tower : la justice n'existe pas. C'est une invention de l'homme, un mensonge auquel tout le monde croit. On a créé la justice pour avoir un code moral à suivre. Mais ce code n'a rien de tangible, il n'est pas réel.(2) Et dans ce cas, rien n'empêche celui qui est au-dessus d'imposer sa propre justice. Alors si vous voulez faire bouger les choses, si vous voulez que le monde soit « juste », faites de votre mieux et atteignez le sommet de la pyramide.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de réflexions.

- Ce sont pourtant les plus intéressantes. Elles décrivent l'homme tel qu'il est.

- Mais Professeur…

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Miss. Toutefois, je vous remercie beaucoup d'être venu me dire au revoir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas démuni. Dumbledore m'a trouvé un endroit où vivre et je devrais pouvoir trouver un travail assez facilement. J'ai l'habitude. »

Vaincue, la jeune fille laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

« - Au revoir, Monsieur. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, refermant le tableau derrière elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mais vous m'emmenez où ? Et c'était vraiment nécessaire de me bander les yeux, les gars ?

- Tais-toi un peu et profite ! »

Surexcitée, Mérida tirait la main de sa meilleure amie. Le problème étant que celle-ci avait les yeux complètement obstrués par un morceau de tissu et se prenait tout ce qui passait, sans la moindre considération de la part de la rousse.

« - Je pourrais profiter si je voyais quelque chose.

- C'est une surprise, Raiponce. Si tu vois, c'est moins drôle.

- Tu m'excuseras de n'apprécier que moyennement le fait de me faire tirer au milieu de la nuit dans le parc alors qu'on s'est fait attaquer par un loup-garou il y a moins d'une semaine.

- Bah justement, ça veut dire que la pleine lune est passée depuis une semaine, donc aucun risque. Et les détraqueurs ont fichu le camp, vu que Black s'est clairement enfuit loin de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire ce que Lupin nous a raconté. Black innocent, c'est un peu gros. Mais les gosses ont l'air convaincu.

- Si Pettigrow est vraiment animagus rat, c'est pas totalement impossible.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant des gosses, tu leur a dit quoi pour l'animagisme ?

- J'ai bidouillé un truc. En gros, j'ai dit que, en tant qu'Héritière Dunbroch, tu avais le droit ancestral de partager ta cérémonie de transformation avec un maximum de trois personnes et que tu nous l'as proposé. Hermione était plutôt sceptique, mais elle ne trouvera rien là-dessus dans les livres.

- Les Familles gardent leurs secrets.

- Tout juste ! Bon, je peux retirer ce bandeau, maintenant ? Vu le temps qu'on a marché, on doit être près du lac et j'ai pas envie de tomber dedans.

- T'inquiète, tu risques rien.

- J'ai un léger doute, là. »

Sans prendre en compte la dernière remarque de son ami, la Gryffondor continua d'avancer vers le lac. Un peu plus loin, les deux garçons l'attendaient. Devant eux, tanguant légèrement, une barque d'un blanc étincelant.

Mérida n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la magie Frost de Jack, principalement parce qu'il s'en servait rarement devant elle. Mais elle devait bien le reconnaître, c'était une magie puissante. Et belle. La barque de glace qu'il avait créée était un petit bijou. D'un blanc pur et opaque, elle semblait faite de bois tellement la surface était détaillée. Et comme tous les objets magiques, elle dégageait une légère aura qui lui donnait une allure irréelle.

« - Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant près des garçons.

- Ouais. J'ai vérifié la barque et Harold s'est occupé du reste.

- Ok. Bon, Raiponce, maintenant va falloir écouter. Tu vas avancer et quand je te le dirais, tu lèves la jambe, ok ?

- Ok », répondit la jeune fille, moyennement rassurée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après moult hésitations et une presque chute dans le lac, les quatre adolescents étaient montés à bord de la barque.

« - Tout est bon ? demanda Jack.

- On peut y aller. »

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme se concentra, puis commença à geler et dégeler très rapidement l'eau autour de la barque, créant un mouvement qui fit doucement avancer la barque(3). Quand celle-ci se retrouva au milieu du lac, il gela l'eau pour la stopper puis rouvrit les yeux. Son souffle était court, mais il avait apparemment encore de l'énergie pour maintenir tout à flot. Du moins, Mérida l'espérait.

« - Bon, fit Harold, c'est à nous Mérida. Jack, quand je te fais signe, retire le bandeau, ok ? »

Tandis que le poufsouffle se plaçait à la proue du bateau, l'Ecossaise se plaça elle-même à l'autre extrémité. Puis, se concentra, elle attendit que son ami vienne chercher sa magie, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Mais la sensation était différente de d'habitude.

Quand Harold piochait dans sa magie, il l'influençait d'une certaine manière. Il donnait le rythme. Un rythme sauvage, entêtant, presque brutal. Mais ici, le but était totalement différent. Ce n'était pas un parti qui se servait de la magie de l'autre, c'était deux égaux qui mettaient leur magie dans un pot commun, leur permettant de réaliser quelque chose bien au-delà de leur portée habituelle. Et Mérida sentait cette différence dans la réaction de sa magie. Celle-ci, d'ordinaire fougueuse, s'était calmée.

« - Prête ?

- Prête.

- Alors en avant. »

Sans un mot, car la magie qu'ils mettaient en place était trop imposante pour que des mots puissent la contenir, ils levèrent leur baguette et donnèrent l'impulsion, au moment où Jack retirait son bandeau à Raiponce.

Loin à l'horizon, de derrière le Château, apparaissaient doucement des points lumineux. Qui se firent de plus en plus nombreux, milliers de lanternes s'élevant doucement d'entre les arbres de la forêt interdite et illuminant le ciel comme dix milles étoiles flamboyantes.

« - C'est… Les lanternes de Corona… Comment ?

- Tu nous en avais parlé il y a un moment. Joyeux anniversaire, Raiponce, même si c'est quelques jours en avance. »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son amie, car elle lui tournait le dos, mais baigner dans toute cette magie décuplait les sens de Mérida et elle pouvait parfaitement percevoir ce changement dans l'aura de la blonde, ces sentiments qui la submergeaient. Fière d'elle, la rousse donna un coup de cravache en concertation avec son ami et des centaines de nouvelles lumières apparurent dans le ciel. C'était voyant. C'était magnifique. Ils se feraient surement attraper. Mais ça valait le coup.

Le ciel de Poudlard étaient maintenant envahi de points de lumières, autant de lucioles irréelles, de fées gracieuses qui évoluaient dans la voie lactée, éclipsant jusqu'aux étoiles.

La Gryffondor sentait la magie s'épuiser doucement. Ils ne pourraient plus maintenir le sort très longtemps. Mais peu importe, c'était lancé, les lumières ne s'éteindraient pas avant des heures, ils y avaient veillé.

Un long moment après, les quatre amis, assis dans la barque, regardèrent la dernière lanterne chuter doucement et disparaître au loin, telle une danseuse qui tire sa révérence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il bailla. Très fort.

« - Tu vas finir par te décrocher la mâchoire, souligna Cédric avec un petit sourire. Faut dormir la nui au lieu de découcher.

- C'était pour une surprise, marmonna Harold en tenta de se réveiller à l'aide d'un café très noir. Pas bon, mais efficace.

- Une surprise qui t'a pris toute la nuit ? Elle devait être contente.

- Tu n'imagines même pas », répondit le Gallois sans saisir le double sens.

C'est face au sourire de Cédric qu'il finit par réaliser comment ses propos pouvaient être interprétés.

« - T'imagine rien, c'était juste la surprise d'anniversaire de Raiponce.

- Oh, c'était vous les lumières dans le ciel dont tout le monde parle, alors ? Il paraît que Rusard a ratissé tout le Château et le parc, mais impossible de trouver les coupables. Vous avez fait comment ? »

Rusard avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Pourtant, il était pratiquement impossible de rater la barque de Jack et aucun d'entre eux n'avait assez de magie à disposition pour la dissimuler : Harold et Mérida étaient entièrement pris dans leur sortilège et Jack ne pouvait risquer de perdre sa concentration, au risque qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans l'eau. Cela voulait dire, au choix, que le concierge avait mal fait son travail ou qu'ils avaient eu une aide extérieur. Connaissant le vieil homme, il était improbable qu'il laisse des élèves lui échapper. Alors qui…

Une illumination traversa l'esprit du Poufsouffle, qui tourna la tête vers la table des Professeurs. Dumbledore, occupé à étaler joyeusement de la marmelade sur un toast, sembla sentir son regard et releva la tête, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Oui, c'était parfaitement dans le style du vieillard de faire une chose telle qu'aider les élèves.

« - J'ai vu que tu as déjà fini ta valise pour demain. Tu vas encore disparaître toute la journée ?

- J'avais envie d'aller me promener dans le parc. Onn' a pas vraiment pu le faire cette année à cause des détraqueurs. Mais je reviendrai surement pour la fête de fin d'année. C'est vers quatre heures, non ?

- Ouais. Et on a réussi à s'arranger avec les jumeaux Weasley pour avoir une cargaison de bièreaubeurre. »

Attrapa un dernier pain au chocolat, le Gallois se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Il voulait réellement se rendre dans le parc, mais il restait quelque chose à faire avant, pour clôturer définitivement le Projet A.

Après quelques minutes, il arriva face au portrait de La Dame aux Vouivres, devant lequel attendait déjà Raiponce. Comme d'habitude, c'était Jack et Mérida qui étaient en retard.

« - Remis d'hier soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Plus ou moins. Encore merci. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui faut remercier, c'est Mérida. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée. Moi, j'ai juste trouvé le sortilège.

- Merci quand même. »

Le silence reprit sa place. Pour être chassé sans préavis dès que les deux membres manquants arrivèrent.

« - Yo ! Désolé du retard, mes cousins avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour une livraison. Et comme je leur en dois une pour le Whiskey pur feu…

- Après tout ce temps ?

- Ils ont la mémoire longue. Et sont de redoutables commerçants. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on peut y aller ? On a tout ? »

Devant l'assentiment de ses partenaires, elle ouvrit le passage et les quatre membres du Projet A s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, pour ressortir dans le Couloir des Malaimés.

« - J'aurai préféré ne pas devoir revenir ici, franchement, dit Harold.

- C'est pour la bonne cause.

- La bonne cause, la bonne cause, c'est vite dit. Je continue de croire que c'est trop caché. Personne ne trouvera le livre dans un endroit pareil, contra Jack.

- Il faudra le mériter, c'est tout. J'ai laissé des indices un peu partout : tableaux, statues, objets… Même les elfes de maison ont accepté de jouer le jeu ! Quelqu'un d'un peu curieux finira par tomber sur un indice. Maintenant, il faut simplement cacher le livre.

- Mais pourquoi là ? geignit le Gallois.

- C'est un endroit dans lequel les profs ne mettent quasiment jamais les pieds. La preuve, personne n'a remarqué la disparition du personnage de Jack Frost de son tableau.

- Qui vient déposer les objets ici, alors ? demanda Mérida.

- Les elfes. Bon, Allez Harold, à toi ! »

Soufflant, le jeune homme sortit de l'ombre et s'avança un peu dans le couloir, jusqu'à apercevoir…

« - Mon chevalier ? »

Simone.

« - Mon aimé, vous êtes revenu !

- Ma douce Simone. Me pardonnerez-vous de vous avoir si lâchement abandonné ?

- Oh mon tendre, je ne pourrais vous tenir rigueur de quelque action que ce soit, tant mes sentiments sont purs.

- Belle dame, si je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous implorer de m'aider.

- Vous aider, messire ? Vos ennemis seraient ainsi revenus ?

- Oui, belle dame. Et ils désirent un manuscrit d'une très grande importance. J'ai besoin d'un gardien, et je n'ai confiance en nul autre que vous pour cela.

- Pour mon seigneur, je ferais n'importe quoi.

- Merci, Simone. Infiniment. Je vais cacher, à l'aide de mes compagnons, le livre derrière ce tableau et je ferai de vous la gardienne du mot de passe.

- J'en suis honorée, mon tendre amour.

- SI un jour, un enfant vient à vous donner le mot de passe correct, c'est qu'il est mon envoyé. Il faudra alors lui donner le livre. Mais seulement à un enfant de moins de dix-sept ans, Simone. Vus me comprenez ?

- Je comprends.

- Merci. Encore. »

Sortant sa baguette, Harold lança le sort qu'il avait appris plus tôt dans le livre emprunté à l'espace B. Créant une cache derrière l'ancien tableau de Jack Frost, il lia l'ouverture à un mot de passe et à Simone, qui devenait de facto le nouvelle Gardienne du Livre.

Ainsi, le Projet A prit-il fin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin en-dessous, le Poudlard Express filait à travers la campagne anglaise. Au travers des nuages et des panaches de fumée, Sirius pouvait admirer ce train qu'il avait pris tant de fois.

Ce qu'il faisait était risqué, mais il avait déjoué les détraqueurs tant de fois, alors une fois de plus n'importait pas vraiment. Et il avait eu besoin de le voir. Une dernière fois avant son départ vers le sud. Voir son filleul, son petit Harry.

Après cela, il avait suivi le train un moment, mais il s'approchait trop de Londres, maintenant. Il était temps de filer. Vers la liberté. Vers un nouveau chez soi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Très sérieusement : quel loup-garou oublie la pleine lune ? Je veux dire, admettons qu'il n'en sente l'effet qu'en la voyant, il doit quand même bien avoir un calendrier lunaire, non ? C'est pas comme oublier un rendez-vous !

(2) C'est une réflexion issue d'un des livres de Terry Pratchett. Dans celui-ci, la Mort énonce le fait suivant : « Réduis-moi l'Univers en poussière, passe le au travers du tamis le plus fin et montre-moi un seul atome de justice, une seule molécule de pitié ». Je trouvais le résonnement très intéressant, donc je l'ai remixé ici, parce qu'il collait bien ^^

(3) Je suis pas bon en sciences. Donc je ne suis pas sûr DU TOUT que ce principe soit viable.

**NOTE : Vous l'avez peut-être constaté (ou peut-être pas), mais la fic est maintenant cataloguée comme « complete ». No panic, il s'agit là de l'annonce que j'avais à vous faire : le Projet A est terminé. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'histoire est finie ! D'ici deux semaines, je publierai une « bande-annonce » et dans un mois, le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fic (dont le titre n'est pas encore sûr) paraîtra. Une fic qui sera la suite directe du Projet A.**

**Pourquoi faire ça ? Je vous avais demandé, il y a un moment, si vous trouviez pertinent de séparer la fic en deux. Puis, finalement, j'ai décidé de prendre la décision tout seul, pour plusieurs raisons : **

**- D'abord, le Projet A est terminé. Comme le dit Jack, ils savent se transformer, il n'a donc plus de raison d'exister. Et pour cela, je me voyais mal continuer plus de 50 chapitres qui ne concernent plus ce fameux projet.**

**- Ensuite, il va y avoir du changement. Parce que les histoires vont beaucoup plus se mêler mais aussi se faire beaucoup plus sombres, ce qui fera passer la fic au rating M. Et pour des raisons de visibilité, ça m'emmerderait de faire passer tout le contenu déjà posté en M alors qu'il ne le mérite pas. Ce changement explique aussi le délai d'un mois avant la prochaine parution : je ne peux plus me permettre de travailler sur base de mes souvenirs (surtout que je connais beaucoup moins les tomes 4 à 7) comme je le faisais avant. Je dois donc trouver le temps de relire complètement chaque tome et de me créer une chronologie.**

**- Enfin, pour le changement. Ca va me faire du bien de changer d'air, d'écrire quelque chose d'autre que le Projet A. Ca peut sembler un peu idiot, parce que c'est juste la suite, mais ça va vraiment me faire du bien.**

**(- Accessoirement, ça va aussi faire le ménage dans ceux qui m'ont mis en fav ou follow mais qui ont arrêté de lire)**

**Pour clôturer cette fic, merci :**

- **Aux revieweurs** : Plume1304, Lily Romane Folw, DeadlyFury, Emmawh, Aangelik, Philou, Soggyc, Isis Nephtys, Coralinda, Mamzelle Luciole, Dj-bxl, Redchi-san, donewiththis2000, Lyans, Paquerette-san, Alamane-kun, Facorail, Flicit, Cya-siaj, Elsa Hofferson, 39, Helado-hime, Patapich, Willifred, Ameltt, Harya, Cheschire, Shinrie, Gayl, Thorncrown, CaptainFab, Luna Valdez, AccioDragibus, Dadanaelle-la-lectrice, Arya39, Anthae, , halowii'n, Zaza's Mind, Lybiscus, Casey Jun, Ekemtsis, Hope05, Yunoki, becca015, crossfan66, Ombre, GodFern, LadyWyvern, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, melkion, Loupiote54, Plumde d'indigo, blitz-lili, Anotherstep, MrMeAndYou, Zora324, Moumou013, lizblood, Les quatre saisons, Sillia, JuliePotter39, Doc N'Rock et tous les Guest ^^ (en espérant n'avoir oublié personne)

**- Aux followers :** Aangelik, AccioDragibus, Aidan O'Gorman, Alamane-kun, Alya Andel, Anaire-197, Anotherstep, Anthae, Arya39, Beinela, Bokutsu, Bull'rose, CaptainFab, Casey Jun, Chacha la tortue yaoiste, Cheschire, 1, Cya-Siaj, Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice, Daphne Blanchard, Deadlyfury, Dj-bxl, Ebenou, Efirg, Eliniat, Elizabeth Chapelier, Elsa Hofferson, Embellina, Emmawh, EneleHyram, Gayl, Geekette1, GodFern, Harya, Hope05, InfiniteScorpioInuko, Isis Nephtys, Kaisuky, Liliross, Loupiote54, Luna Valdez, Lyans, Lybiscus, LyliahChamallow, Mamoryu, Mamzelle Luciole, MarianWeiss-Luna, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, Miranda Frost, MlleAria, MouMou013, MrKelisi, MrMeAndYou, Natsume1111, Paper Spirit, Patapich, Plume1304, RedChi-San, Sam Fingers, Tilicia, Unefeerique, Watachan, Willifred, Yami Atsuko,Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko, Yunoki, Zaza's mind, becca015, blitz-lili, crossfan66, halowii'n, lizblood, .39, nakio, soggyc, zora324

**- Aux gens qui m'ont mis en favoris :** Aangelik, AccioDragibus, Aidan O'Gorman, Alamane-kun, Alya Andel, Ameltt, AmyBlight, Anotherstep, Anthae, Arya39, Azuria1, Beinela, Bull'rose, CaptainFab, Casey Jun, Chacha la tortue yaoiste, Cheschire, Cya-Siaj, Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice, Daphne Blanchard, Deadlyfury, Dj-bxl, Ebenou, Edgar wolf, Efirg, Ekemtsis, Eliniat, Elizabeth Chapelier, Elsa Hofferson, Emmawh, Gayl, GodFern, Hope05, InfiniteScorpioInuko, Isis Nephtys, Les quatre saisons, Liliross, Lily Romane Fowl, Loupiote54, Luna Valdez, Lyans, Lybiscus, MarianWeiss-Luna, Monkey'sMoney, MouMou013, MrKelisi, MrMeAndYou, Paper Spirit, Patapich, Plume1304, RedChi-San, SunWings, Tilicia, Watachan, Willifred, Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko, Yunoki, Zaza's mind, Zinee, alia13, becca015, horsle, lizblood, soggyc, zora324

- A mes trois bêtas successive : Aangelik, Ekemtsis et Emmawh !

- Et à tous les anonymes qui ont suivi cette fiction en silence :-)

A la prochaine !


	58. Bande-annonce T2

Bientôt sur vos écrans, la suite de la fanfiction « Le Projet A »

_**Retrouvez : **_

_De l'action_

Il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il tentait le coup et réussissait par il ne savait quel miracle, soit il restait planqué ici et y passait dans les minutes à venir. Dans le pire des cas, il mourrait. Alors autant faire une dernière pirouette.

_Du mystère_

Autour de lui, l'hiver prenait ses droits, alors que l'on était en plein mois de juillet. Les arbres se couvraient de givre. Le sol se cachait sous un manteau blanc. Et au milieu de tout cela, Jack courrait.

_De l'humour_

C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui rentrent dans un bar et…

_Du drame_

« - Je t'interdis d'appeler ça des « conneries ». Que te faut-il pour comprendre, Raiponce ? Nous sommes en guerre. Et actuellement, nous sommes dans le camp qui se pose des questions avant d'oser lancer un sortilège mortel, un luxe que ceux d'en face ne veulent même pas s'offrir.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, idiote. »

_De l'amour_

C'était… agréable. C'était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour les autres. Tout ce qu'elle avait cherché encore et encore. Tout ça pour revenir là où tout avait commencé.

_Des phrases grandiloquentes_

« - Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, après la nuit viendra l'aube.

- C'est une métaphore pour dire que la lumière l'emporte toujours ?

- Non, juste une constatation : Que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde, le soleil se lèvera quand même demain. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est s'arranger qu'il éblouisse nos yeux au lieu d'éclairer nos tombes.

- Joyeux tout cela. »

_Le Chat !_

« - C'est pas vrai, encore toi ?

- Nous savons tous les deux que je t'ai manqué, Harold Haddock. »

_Et bien plus encore, dans __**« Les Années Sombres »**_

**Sortie le 2 novembre**

(Tous les extraits présents ci-dessus ne sont en aucun cas définitifs et peuvent être sujet à transformation d'ici à la publication des chapitres auxquels ils appartiennent)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Encore un très très TRES grand merci à vous tous, pour vos messages, votre soutien, votre présence tout au long de cette aventure qui promet de durer encore de longs mois.

Donc merci à : Guest, Arya39, becca015, Loupite54, Sunwings, MrMeAndYou, Guest(2), LadyWyvern, Philou, Alamane-Kun, halowii'n, Moumou013, Sam Fingers, Gayl, Watachan, Paquerette-san, Melkion, Zaza's Mind et Crossfan66 pour leur review ! (19, quand même !)

**Guest : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Aha, tu n'es pas le seul à qui j'ai fait peur ^^ Pourtant, j'ai mis « no panic » juste après. Je suis très content que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère te revoir sur la suite !

**Loupite54 : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et à bientôt pour la suite.

**Guest2 : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis content que la fic et le principe te plaise. Pour la suite, je vais prendre plus de liberté avec l'histoire originale, j'espère que ça te plaira autant.

**LadyWyvern : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! La suite arrive d'ici deux semaines, j'espère que tu arriveras à patienter ^^ Merci en tous cas d'être restée fidèle.

**Philou : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est une grosse étape. Le Projet A, c'est, pour reprendre Elena-san, plus qu'une série de mots que j'écris quand j'ai cinq minutes. Ca rythme ma vie depuis deux ans, ça m'a permis de fire des rencontres incroyables et je ne regretterai jamais le jour où j'ai osé poster le premier chapitre.

Je reste par contre sur ma position : Ceci n'est pas un roman. Parce qu'accepter que ma fic ne soit plus une fanfiction mais un roman, ça serait clairement malhonnête. Elle est bourrée de références, de personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne fais que reprendre. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire avec un roman, alors je souhaite de toutes mes forces que le Projet A reste une fanfiction.

En tous cas, merci pour tes compliments et ta fidélité !

**Alamane-kun : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Il me fallait bien un mois pour relire convenablement le tome 4 (j'ai eu pleeeeeeeein d'idées) et pour vous faire quelque chose de correct ! Merci pour ta fidélité !

**Melkion : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, pour Jack et Harold, je n'avais jamais vraiment posé les bases de leur nouvelle relation. Ils ne sont pas super-fusionnels, comme peut l'être Harold avec Mérida ou Jack avec Marius, mais ils sont amis.

Les chats sont des démons. C'est vicieux, égocentrique, cruel et paresseux. Beaucoup trop humains pour être honnêtes.

Prend ton temps pour le disque-monde, sinon tu vas avoir une indigestion ^^ Ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est le livre « De bon présage » de Pratchett ou les romans de disque-monde. Ces livres-là sont beaucoup plus simples à lire et demande moins de réflexion, ce qui est chouette quand on est débordé de travail ^^

Oui, la suite sera plus sombre. Plus détachée de l'histoire originale, aussi, mais tu verras. A bientôt !

On se retrouve le 2 novembres (et oui, toujours le lundi) pour le premier chapitre !


End file.
